Apaixonada Pela Serpente 3 - Estressada com o Destino
by Mis. Angy
Summary: Hermione já percebeu seus sentimentos por Draco enquanto ele só pensa em encontrar a misteriosa do pergaminho e esquecer a castanha que se empenhara tanto em fazer-lo odiá-la. Hermione contará com a ajuda deu seus amigos Harry, Ron, Gina e seu novo admirador Dan para resolver esse problema… Sendo que o Francês Daniel Conl é o melhor e único verdadeiro amigo de infância de Draco.
1. Chapter 1

(Cap. 1) Pagando o Preço

– É... A vida é mesmo muito engraçada, não é?

Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer naquela manhã na mesa da Grifinória, mirando os olhos debochados de Draco Malfoy me olharem perigosamente da mesa da Sonserina. Era o primeiro dia da volta do nosso namoro, ou melhor, do meu castigo, e seu sorriso vitorioso nunca me dera tanto medo em toda a minha vida.

– Eu adoro o Jim Carrey. – disse Ron a minha frente se servindo de um pouco de bolo de cenoura.

Eu teria feito ele engolir aquele bolo todo de uma vez se eu tivesse ânimo e forças para isso. Me contentei em respirar e contar até cinco mentalmente.

– Eu estava filosofando Ron. – disse numa contida ironia. Harry e Gina, eu percebi, seguraram o riso.

E é aí que minha primeira revolta do dia surge: eu posso já ter comentado nesse humilde diário que não havia nada pior do que ver Draco Malfoy rindo às minhas custas, pois há sim. Por um motivo ainda desconhecido percebi que Draco não é o único que está se divertindo com essa opressão. Harry, agora, parece muito animado em me ver ser escrava do loiro. Ele por acaso não me achava uma traidora por estar com o Draco antes? Por que agora ele se anima tanto com a idéia? E Gina? Minha "suposta" melhor amiga. Acho que a palavra amiga está sendo muito usada inadequadamente hoje em dia, pois uma "amiga" não deveria rir da desgraça alheia! Isso pelo o que eu sei é chamado de "hiena"! E "hiena" e "amiga" são palavras totalmente diferentes!

Pelo menos, Ron ainda parece se revoltar um pouco com a história, e me faz o favor de não rir, o que significa muito, uma vez que Ronald Weasley sempre foi um revoltado por tudo, mesmo quando não sabe do que se trata, e eu duvido que ele esteja acompanhando e entenda o que se passa comigo tim-tim por tim-tim. "Tim-tim por tim-tim"?! Eu não acredito que usei essa expressão. Por que esse maldito bolo não desce pela minha garganta afinal?

– Mas como é que você está Mione? – perguntou Harry tentando não rir da minha cara, que eu imagino devia estar parecendo um quadro de Picasso. Ele olhara para trás de leve, em direção à mesa da Sonserina e me encarara novamente. Eu engolira em seco tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo.

– Ah... O mesmo de sempre: as pessoas têm de morrer. – Harry me olhara de modo compreensivo, enquanto Gina "se divertia" novamente.

– Tomou a pílula da felicidade hoje Hermione? – disse a ruiva, se servindo de bolo.

Tenho medo de imaginar o que eu posso ter tomado de acordo com o meu humor, por isso preferi por não fazer nenhum comentário ou podia causar uma má impressão... Ahh é incrível como ainda me preocupo com isso depois de toda a fama que consegui adquirir desde o início do ano.

– Você está exagerando Hermione. Esse talvez seja o jeito mais fácil de você revelar seus sentimentos para o Malfoy e acabar logo com isso. – disse Harry. Eu apenas dei uma risada seca não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

– Sabe... Eu gostava mais de você quando você me achava uma traidora vulgar por estar com o Malfoy.

– Hermione...

– Não! É incrível! Parem de me olhar como se namorar com aquele verme que não é ninguém que saiba ler, escrever e funcionar num nível humano básico, fosse o sonho da minha vida. Não, eu não estou nada feliz, e eu precisaria de mais de uma pílula da felicidade para funcionar bem hoje, pra falar a verdade, um derrame seria uma bênção agora!

– Você está exagerando. – disse a ruiva. Graças a Merlin eu não tinha gasolina e fósforo em meu alcance.

– Não, eu não consigo descrever de maneira mais simples do que acabei de falar.

Eu não sei o que exatamente se passa na cabeça de seres como eles_. "Esse talvez seja o jeito mais fácil de você revelar seus sentimentos pro Malfoy e acabar logo com isso"?!_ Revelar meus sentimentos não é bem a idéia mais atraente que se passa pela minha cabeça, ainda mais agora que Malfoy pensa que eu sou um monstro marinho e está "aparentemente apaixonado" pela tal Misteriosa do Pergaminho.

Suas tentativas para descobrir a identidade dela não têm sido assim "tão originais". Merlin, já percebeu o crescimento do uso das minhas aspas nesse diário? É incrível, as coisas têm andado de um jeito em que tudo pode ser lido ou entendido por um subtexto, eu não consigo mais deixar o sarcasmo de lado e ser completamente sincera nem com o meu diário.

Sabe, quando a gente descobre que "gosta" de alguém (e as aspas novamente) é esperado que uma vez admitido isso, tal revelação desapareça. Dito... Pronto. Gosto, e ponto final. O que mais quer? Não, eu simplesmente tenho que bater de frente com aquela Polly todos os dias e bater de frente também com tal informação. Essa história nunca tem fim? Ok, eu gosto dele, mas ele me odeia, e bem... Devo admitir que não quero que ele saia assim muito saudável da situação também.

– Do que você tem tanto medo afinal? – disse a ruiva me tirando do meu transe. – Digo, por pior que ele seja... – _"e põe pior nisso..."._ – Ele não pode judiar tanto assim de você, quero dizer, se ele te amou de verdade, não vai fazer nada tão cruel assim. – eu, Harry e Ron a olhamos por um tempo não acreditando no que ela havia, de fato, dito. Ela respirara derrotada (como eu adoro essa palavra). – Ok. Ele será terrível. Se jogar num poço de escaravelhos é mesmo a saída mais tentadora.

– O problema... – eu disse olhando para mesa da Sonserina. – É que ele está feliz. – pareci meditar. – Eu odeio que ele esteja feliz...

Não leve pro sentido egoísta da coisa, estamos falando de um ser que tem o nome Malfoy (_MALFOY: Maléficos Altamente Loucos, Falsos e Odiosos Yeah_). Nunca espere uma gentileza de um ser desses, acho que o mais perto que ele chegou disso foi... Foi... Ok, não consigo pensar em nenhuma gentileza sincera vinda dele. Então entenda que felicidade estampada no rosto dele significa infelicidade estampada em outro. E eu não sei o porquê, talvez seja meu sexto sentido ou apenas minha pequena noção das implicâncias dos Magos comigo, mas tenho uma pequena noção de que o rosto que seria estampado uma porção de infelicidade seria o meu. Acho que uma bunda estamparia mais felicidade que minha cara.

Dez para as onze. Após o café da manhã eu precisava me aprontar para o "incrível" passeio à Hogsmeade que me esperava. Estava eu no meu quarto olhando para aquelas peças de roupas espalhadas na cama, pensando que nenhuma em si conseguiria esconder minha expressão de "à caminho da forca". Vermelho? Não, não quero ser ousada. Já fui bastante esse ano. Rosa? Pareço uma pobre menininha em perigo. Verde? Uniforme da Sonserina? Preto? Eu ainda nem morri e já vou pro velório? Realmente era o mais apropriado. Saia? Quem colocou isso no meu armário? Blusa de gola? Não quero mostrar insegurança. Decote? Segurança também não é um dos meus fortes hoje. Merlin, o guarda-roupa da Trelawney pareceria mais atraente que o meu.

– Como vão as coisas? – perguntou uma sorridente Gina, entrando no meu quarto. Já devo ter comentado em como ela parece estar achando a minha vida um verdadeiro circo argentino que acabou de chegar à cidade.

– Se eu puder ir de uniforme até Hogsmeade... Tudo ótimo. – eu respondi rabugenta. A ruiva rira de mim (que surpresa) e analisara as roupas.

– Use esse jeans e essa blusa de alça bege, com aquela jaqueta.

– Como fez isso? Eu olhava e via apenas... Blusa. Você entra e em três segundos já virou uma roupa. – eu disse pegando as roupas indicadas e me vestindo. Ela se sentara na beirada da cama animada.

– Bege é a cor da indiferença. Ele nunca vai saber o que você realmente pensa, não é uma cor pra chamar atenção, mas também não é uma cor pra passar despercebida. – eu levantei uma sobrancelha em deboche, mais uma mania que acabei roubando de... Grr. - Será que ele já está lá em baixo? Quero saber os detalhes!

– Por que você quer saber detalhes da minha tortura social? – eu perguntei fechando a calça.

– Porque eu estou entediada e preciso me divertir. Ele deve caminhar com você na neve, vocês vão se olhar profundamente e admitir como foram terríveis um com o outro e que não agüentam mais esconder esse amor que existe dentro de vocês, aí ele vai se aproximar, vai te beijar...

– Eu gostaria de insistir no assunto do bege, por favor. – fomos interrompidas por batidas na porta. Era Lilá que não parecia muito a fim de dar aquele recado.

– É o Malfoy. Ele mandou dizer que hoje ainda não é o dia do casamento de vocês e que por isso não precisa se atrasar tanto como uma noiva, caso o contrário ele invade a Grifinória e te puxa pelas... Como foi mesmo que ele disse? Ah sim, "molas, absurdamente desproporcionais e anormalmente cheias que você teima ingenuamente a chamar de cabelos".

Eu dei uma risada curta que passava toda minha raiva e mirei meu reflexo no espelho. O reflexo de Gina sorrira pra mim do espelho.

– Achei que nunca ia pedir isso, mas... Seja gentil com ele, ok?

– Diga-o que já vou. – eu respondi apenas com minha voz cortada em fúria e sarcasmo.

Hermione fechara seu diário, se lembrando amargamente dos acontecimentos daquele dia.

"_Como eu queria que ele fosse feio, que ele não ficasse incrivelmente lindo de preto, incrivelmente tentador com aquela cara invocada e não tivesse aquele meio sorriso perigoso."_, pensava Hermione conforme se aproximava de Draco.

Ele estava encostado na pilastra com uma cara invocada e engolira em seco ao vê-la se aproximar. O tom bege sobre sua pele tão delicada, seus cabelos cheios num castanho brilhante e com cachos perfeitos. Seus lábios num marrom muito claro quase inexistente. Era raro ela usar batom. Ela não viera com a cara de puro ódio ou sofrimento, pelo contrário, parecia querer bater de frente com ele, o olhava muito desafiadoramente. Estavam ali se encarando com poucos centímetros de distância, Draco mais alto encarava-a se esquecendo de que devia dizer alguma coisa. Ela também não parecia muito disposta a ser a primeira a cumprimentar. Vencido, Draco se aproximara dela em passos perigosos, ainda sério e sem quebrar o contato visual, e descera até o seu rosto até seus lábios roçarem os dela de forma tensa. Não havia mais como manter o contato visual.

Era um beijo diferente de todos, não era roubado, não era quente e sedutor. Era um beijo que passava toda a angústia que sentiram naquela semana em que ficaram separados. Uma angústia que nunca teriam coragem de admitir pro outro. Sentiram uma onda de choques em toda a espinha e o beijo ficar mais tenso e preciso. Sem se conter Draco a pressionara mais contra o seu corpo, abraçando-a num beijo possessivo. Um beijo duradouro e vicioso, finalmente finalizado com uma tensa mordida no lábio inferior da castanha que se contorcera ao toque.

Ainda estavam ali grudados, com os lábios a poucos milímetros e respirando com dificuldade, ainda registrando o que aquele beijo devia significar. Draco sabia que não sentia mais nada por ela, e que só pensava em achar a garota do pergaminho, mas algo nela o atraía de uma forma absurda. Como um ímã. O desejo que sentia por ela era algo que ele nunca conseguiria perder ou se livrar. Beijá-la o fazia esquecer do mundo, do plano de ignorá-la e ser cruel com ela. Depois de longos minutos separados quando ela finalmente ia se afastando aos poucos ele a puxara novamente, possuindo-lhe os lábios novamente, agora sem aprofundar o beijo, apenas pressionando-lhe os lábios. Ele podia sentir os arrepios da garota, sua respiração tensa, quase podia sentir seu coração perfurar o peito. E como se sentia bem com isso, como era gostoso vê-la ali tão entregue e indefesa à ele. Sorrira de satisfação ainda pressionando os lábios da garota.

– Nada como um beijo para atravessar essa barreira de orgulho em seus olhos, não é Hermione? – ele disse na sua voz rouca ao pé do seu ouvido. – Você não consegue atuar para mim.

Ele se afastara com seu sorriso perigoso, dando espaço para que ela tentasse voltar ao seu ar orgulhoso e olhar desafiador. Sem sucesso. Ela estava tensa e ligeiramente perdida. _"Bege a cor da indiferença não é? Estúpida!"_

– Pra quê esse beijo, afinal? Pensei que já tivesse esquecido de mim. – ela alfinetara.

O loiro parecera um pouco desconfiado, e segurando-lhe a mão começou a caminhar para fora do castelo.

– Eu esqueci. Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Quanto ao beijo... Não é da sua conta. – respondeu ele no mesmo tom elegantemente sarcástico.

– Sei, e como vai a busca pela _"Misteriosa do Pergaminho_"?

– Em quantas línguas você entende: não é da sua conta?

– Pelo seu humor vejo que vai indo muito bem. – disse a castanha em deboche.

Draco rira de raiva puxando-a pela cintura enquanto andavam dizendo num sorriso perigoso.

– Ah, meu humor anda muito bem Hermione, pois hoje vamos nos divertir muito.

– Tem certeza? Eu vou entender se quiser ficar no quarto da monitoria chorando contra o travesseiro, é muito compreensível tudo o que você passou, sabe... Ser traído pela namorada com o pior inimigo e agora ficar procurando por uma garota que evidentemente não quer ser encontrada... – dizia Hermione com fingida pena enquanto o loiro ria debochado. – Me diga: como está reagindo perante todo esse sofrimento?

– O que não me mata me torna mais diabólico. – ele disse num sorriso canalha.

Ela respondera no mesmo sorriso invocado de sempre enquanto ele abria a porta de uma das carruagens.

Sentados um de frente para o outro dentro da carruagem, Hermione vira Draco apenas olhando pela janela pensativo.

– O que vamos fazer em Hogsmeade afinal?

– Qual parte você ainda não entendeu? O _"não é"_ ou o _"da sua conta"?_ – ele perguntara com uma cara meio invocada.

– Então é nisso que se resume meu castigo? Pequenos "forinhas"? – provocara a castanha novamente, Draco parecera ter sido atingido com a pergunta dela, que riu secamente a reação dele. – Afinal, do que exatamente eu estou sendo punida? Por ter beijado outro cara ou por ter beijado o Harry?

Novamente Draco forçara o maxilar em raiva se contendo e fingindo não ser atingido a cada palavra, porém em vão.

– É que você sabe, pra quem jurava tanto amor... – ela o mirara, o cinza dos olhos dele passava tanta fúria quanto no dia que a pegara beijando Harry. – Até que se desapaixonou rápido por causa de... Um beijo.

– É um pouco tarde para se apaixonar por mim, não acha? Acabou. – Hermione ficara vermelha, sem conseguir esconder sua surpresa ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

– Do que é que você está fa...

– Ficar me espionando, tentando retomar uma amizade inexistente, esse ciúme patético, toda hora perguntando sobre a _"Misteriosa do Pergaminho"_ e agora todos esses comentários sobre o que eu sentia por você... – dizia ele indiferente. – Não se apaixone por mim agora Hermione, é apenas um conselho... Isso facilitaria muito os meus planos. E afinal... – disse ele olhando pela janela, Hermione sentira seu coração rachar a cada palavra dele. – _Eu prefiro que você me odeie._

Hermione sentira seus olhos arderem e uma terrível dor de cabeça. Queria socá-lo, queria sair daquele coche o mais rápido possível.

– Me apaixonar por você... – ela dizia com desprezo. – Por favor, a não ser que um piano caísse na minha cabeça, aí sim surge a mera possibilidade de eu me apaixonar por uma coisa suja que nem você.

Ele a ignorara ainda olhando pela janela. Hermione enxugara rapidamente uma lágrima antes que ele percebesse.

– Calou é? – disse ela com raiva, o coche parara. O loiro respirara fundo antes de sair.

– Ainda é muito cedo para chorar Hermione, ainda não é nem meio dia.

E batera a porta do coche deixando uma Hermione totalmente arrasada dentro do coche ainda olhando por onde ele saíra. Logo a porta do seu lado se abrira.

– Vai ficar aí para sempre?

Hogsmeade. Um frio de lascar e muitos pareciam ter ido até o vilarejo apenas para confirmar que Draco Malfoy realmente voltara comigo. O vilarejo já estava todo enfeitado para o Natal, assim como dentro do Três Vassouras. Parecia que havia sido ligado algum tipo de aquecimento trouxa dentro do bar, pois estava bem quente.

– Já estamos nos divertindo? Ou eu pisquei e perdi? – eu perguntei irônica.

Draco tirara sua jaqueta de couro e viera tirar a minha. Eu apenas me afastei agressivamente tirando eu mesma minha jaqueta. Percebi que ele ficara por um tempo encarando minhas costas até que passou por mim agarrando minha mão com brutalidade e me puxando até uma mesa próxima.

– Enquanto eles ainda não chegam...

– Eles quem? – eu o cortei. Ele apenas me encarou sério.

– Não é da sua conta.

– Ah, é mesmo. – eu respondi irônica.

– Como eu estava falando, _Enquanto eles ainda não chegam_ é bom eu começar a deixar claro as novas regras do jogo.

– Novas regras? Agora eu tenho regras?

– Apenas preste atenção Granger! – ele respondeu estressado.

– Hermione... – eu o corrigira sarcástica.

– Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – ele pedira para o balconista. E voltara sua atenção para mim de forma ameaçadora. – De agora em diante...

– Nada de beijos? Quero dizer... Agora que você não se demonstra mais perdidamente apaixonado por mim não tem necessidade de ficar me roubando beijos, não é? – eu perguntei normalmente, ele ficara sem fala no momento.

– Apenas fique quieta Hermione! E me escute. – ele disse já furioso. – De agora em diante eu controlo a sua vida. – eu levantei uma sobrancelha de deboche, com certeza não estava ouvindo bem. – Todos continuarão achando que você me ama, o que não vai ser nada difícil. Você não vai fazer nada sem me perguntar primeiro. Eu decido aonde você vai, quem você conhece...

– O ar aqui deve estar bem rarefeito, porque você está delirando.

– Estou falando sério. Não quero mais você fazendo besteira e aparecendo todos os dias no Profeta de Hogwarts. Não sei quem exatamente você tenta atrair com aquele jeito podre e baixo, não espere mais do que um balconista do Cabeça de Javali, sabe... Precisa-se ser bem relaxado e idiota para notar alguém que faz striper no meio do intervalo.

– Fazer o que se eu gosto de caras baratos e largados, sabe? Carecas e barrigudos? E as calças que ficam escorregando pelo traseiro deixando de fora aquela cena maravilhosa. Pois é, isso me leva às alturas! – eu respondi sarcástica recebendo minha garrafa de cerveja e me servindo de um gole exagerado. Só bebendo mesmo para agüentar aquele desgraçado. – Só isso? Fala sério, achei que você ia começar a exigir que andasse abraçadinha com você daqui por diante.

– Merlin me livre, eu não quero pegar piolho.

– Ah, você não corre esse perigo, até os piolhos tem nojo de você.

– Vai a merda Granger. Quem é você para falar de nojeira? Você é toda suja, começando pelo seu sangue.

– Engraçado você falar isso, porque você pagou paixão por um bom tempo pra essa suja aqui. E por algum motivo ainda muito suspeito você insiste em namorar comigo.

– Apenas para te torturar.

– Realmente é uma tortura namorar com você... Namorar com Dan seria muito mais aceitável. – ele gargalhara sarcástico. – Até que para quem desprezava os sonserinos você anda bem a fim deles. Jack, Dan... Eu. – ele terminara num sorriso perigoso.

– Você... Ah! Desde que eu possa me contentar com Harry, aceito namorar de fachada com você.

– Se você chegar perto dele mais uma vez...!

– Ui! Aumentou a voz!

– Vocês não perdem uma oportunidade de fazer escândalo, não é? – disse uma voz divertida atrás de mim. Era Daniel com um sorriso canalha.

Mordendo o canto da boca ao olhar para mim? O que ele pensa que eu sou? Um pedaço de bife? Draco também não parecera muito feliz com a cena. Logo se juntaram também Roger, Jack, Luke, Pansy e sua inseparável amiga loira que eu nunca lembro o nome. _Então era isso? Uma tarde em Hogsmeade com sonserinos? Tudo bem. Já havia passado algumas tardes com eles antes, nada que eu não possa suportar_.

– O que você vai fazer no Natal Draco? – perguntou Luke, se servindo da cerveja amanteigada de Draco, enquanto Roger pedia mais para eles.

– Vou passar com a minha mãe, claro. Se meu pai ainda estiver foragido é possível que ele encontre conosco também.

– Vai chamar aquela sua prima gata do Halloween? – perguntou Dan, olhando sapecamente para mim, eu respondi o olhar com desprezo.

– Claro, ela sempre vai.

– E a Hermione? – novamente senti o tom maldoso nas palavras daquele loiro podre. O que ele queria? _"Draco tenha piedade! Me leve com você no Natal!"?!_

– Na verdade eu sempre passo o Natal com os meus pais na França, ou com Harry. – ouvi Draco engasgar com a própria cerveja.

– E eu não me atreveria a levar Hermione. Minha casa é enfeitiçada contra sangue-ruins. Não queremos que nada de horrível aconteça a ela, não é? – ele disse sorrindo sarcástico.

– Ah, que pena a minha não poder ir. – eu respondi no mesmo tom.

Eu senti minha raiva correr nas minhas veias, mal dando espaço pro sangue passar. Pansy, é claro, estava se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo. Eu passei mais longas horas ouvindo indiretas e foras nas entrelinhas de toda aquela conversa, enquanto Pansy descaradamente dava em cima de Draco, que lhe dava toda a atenção do mundo. E eu ainda tinha de agüentar Dan ao meu lado, prestando a maior atenção do mundo na minha reação.

– E a Misteriosa do Pergaminho? – perguntou Roger animado, como se eu não estivesse ali. Respirei entediada. Por que não voltam a falar mal de mim? – Já descobriu quem é?

– Estou trabalhando nisso. Afinal é a garota certa para mim, tenho de encontrá-la. – disse ele me alfinetando, eu revirei os olhos em deboche.

– _Eu não sei pra que você procura por uma garota tão sonsa._..

Logo meu radar identificou a voz irritante da Pansy, seu comentário não poderia me causar mais estresse.

– _Uma garota que escreve seus sentimentos num pergaminho? É isso que ela escreve, não é? E o larga assim no chão de uma Biblioteca? Fala sério... Ou ela é sonsa ou ela está apaixonada pela Madame Prince._

"Ou ela está se segurando pra não quebrar a sua cara e todos os seus ossos até você caber dentro de um cubículo...".

– O fato de ela ser um pouco distraída não faz dela uma sonsa. – eu surgi em defesa da até então "minha rival". Pansy rira.

– _E além de tudo, ela é uma covarde. Que tipo de garota idiota escreveria algo tão íntimo assim? Se ela gosta de alguém bastava falar, não é? São palavras idiotas que ninguém faz questão de ler._

– Mas pelo visto faz muita questão de comentar. Os sentimentos de alguém nunca são palavras idiotas, o dom de conseguir descrevê-los num papel, muito menos. E ela não é covarde, se ela não falou é porque com certeza tem seus motivos. Mas por que um vegetal sem sentimentos que nem você entenderia? Você só entende de produtos de beleza, apesar de parecer não saber usá-los muito bem!

Os sonserinos na mesa pareceram cair na gargalhada, enquanto Pansy e sua cachorrinha loira pediam licença e se levantavam da mesa. Eu ouvira ao longe Roger chamar os outros para uma partida de sinuca. Draco levantara animado na mesma hora e fora seguido pelos outros.

Eu quase me entregara Merlin... Eu quase me entregara, só faltava eu gritar: _"Vai a merda, eu escrevo o que eu quiser e digo pra quem eu quiser e se eu quiser pichar meus sentimentos na Torre de Astronomia você não tem nada com isso!"._ Ainda bem que eles levaram apenas para o meu lado de implicante com a Pansy, senão eu estava ferrada. Como eu sou idiota!

Então eu ouvi uma risadinha baixa ao meu lado, e percebi que não estava sozinha. Daniel Conl não fora jogar e permanecia me olhando sapecamente. Acho que havia algo extremamente engraçado e florescente na minha cara. Eu tenho uma tatuagem na testa escrito "ria"?

– O que foi? – eu perguntei estressada para o loiro espetado.

– Eu sabia... Você é a Misteriosa do Pergaminho.

Eu entrei em desespero. Tudo bem, nem todos os sonserinos eram tão idiotas assim, mas logo _"ele"_ fora desvendar meu plano malévolo?

– Você bebeu. – eu respondi.

– Hermione, admita. Eu sei que foi você... É obvio demais, você pode enganar Draco, mas não a mim. E acredite, ele só não percebeu ainda porque ele está cego de ódio por você.

Eu não soube o que responder. Via Draco rir com os outros três sonserinos. De fato ele nunca notaria que era eu, eu não sei até agora porque eu fico esperando por isso.

– Por que não diz logo que é você? Draco pararia de te punir na mesma hora, e veria que não tem jeito, te ama mesmo.

– Ah, veria é? Bem... Não sou eu que vou mostrar isso para ele. E eu não quero que Draco me ame... Eu não sinto nada por ele.

– Sei... E aquele pergaminho era sobre quem? Potter? Weasley? Snape? Eu li, sabe? – ele disse esboçando um sorriso canalha.

– Quem mais leu? – eu perguntei desesperada.

– Ninguém. Eu li sem Draco perceber. Mas mudando de assunto, eu pensei que tínhamos um encontro hoje.

–Eu esqueci, e mesmo assim Draco nunca toparia.

– Ah entendo... Draco é seu novo dono. – eu amarrei a cara à afirmação dele.

– Próximo passeio a Hogsmeade então. – ele sorrira novamente. Ai esses sorrisos.

– Certo. Então... O que vai fazer para agitar o dia?

– Como assim?

– Eles te mandaram indiretas o dia todo, debochando de você, Draco deixando claro o quanto você é submissa à ele e que finalmente te domou... Vai deixar por isso mesmo? Não é a Hermione que eu conheço.

– Eu não sabia que você me conhecia. – respondi irônica.

– Bem, a Hermione da qual eu lembro subia num palco para dizer tudo o que achava de todos, pois lá de cima ninguém conseguia tirá-la. E não importava o que diziam, quando ela está lá... Só escutavam à ela. – disse com seus olhos tão verdes e provocantes.

Me senti sorrir de lado em cumplicidade. Eu estava começando a gostar daquele cara.

Hermione descansara o diário no colo massageando a mão, e observara a neve cair através da vidraça, lembrando novamente dos acontecimentos daquela tarde.

Draco mantivera seu olho direito cinza bem aberto, sem se importar com os fios claros que caíam sobre ele. O taco estava bem direcionado na bola branca que entregaria aquelas três bolas como pontos para ele. Era uma manobra sem erro que demorara quase um ano para aprender, e finalmente seria usada num jogo que colocaria ainda mais dinheiro no seu bolso.

Irritara-se de leve com a música que começara ao fundo. "_O Três Vassouras e seu péssimo gosto musical!";_ a música ao vivo ali sempre fora um desastre, mas não seria esse desastre que atrapalharia seu belíssimo jogo. Foi quando tomara iniciativa com o taco que ouvira aquela voz conhecida no microfone, o que resultou numa atrapalhada investida contra a bola branca que acabara por acertar Roger na testa, fazendo-o cair no chão agonizando de dor.

– Caralho Draco! – disse Roger, mas ambos pareceram se desligar de qualquer coisa ao notar quem afinal chamava toda a atenção naquele bar. Em fim, os alunos de Hogwarts viriam mais do que a confirmação do namoro deles.

"Ouvir a Música"

Don't think that you can tell me what to think

(Não pense que você pode me dizer o que pensar)

I'm the one who knows what's good for me

(Eu sou a única que sabe o que é bom pra mim)

And I'm stating my independence

(E eu estou declarando minha independência)

Gonna take the road I'm gonna take

(Vou pegar a estrada, vou pegar)

And I'm gonna make my own mistakes

(E eu cometerei meus próprios erros)

It's my life

(Essa é minha vida)

I decide

(Eu decido)

I decide how I live

(Eu decido como eu vivo)

I decide who I Love

(Eu decido quem eu amo)

Choice is mine

(A escolha é minha)

And no one gets to make my mind up

(E ninguém vai fazer minha cabeça)

I decide (Eu decido)

I decide where I GO

(Eu decido para onde eu vou)

What I need

(O que preciso)

Who I know

(Quem eu conheço)

I'm the one who's runnin' my life

(Sou a única que controla minha vida)

I decide

(Eu decido)

I decide

(Eu decido)

Draco não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Começava a achar que Hermione sofria de alguma síndrome de exibicionismo. Novamente ela estava lá cantando perante todos, e como sempre uma letra em que ele era o idiota da história.

Mirara Hermione com um sorriso sarcástico ao perceber o significado daquelas palavras, enquanto a castanha sorria, cantando especialmente para ele. Roger, Jack e Luke pareceram esquecer que Hermione devia ser a vítima de provocações dos sonserinos e se juntaram aos outros alunos de Hogwarts como sua platéia. Dan já olhava divertido da cara de Draco e para Hermione que piscara sapecamente para ele. A piscada não passara despercebida por Draco. _"Não ligue, ela só quer te irritar"._

Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down

(Não pense que você me restringirá)

Couldn't do it then can't do it now

(Não podia fazer isso antes e não pode fazer isso agora)

I'm kickin' down all the fences

(Estou derrubando todos os obstáculos)

I'm gonna do it all and do too much

(Estou fazendo tudo isso e farei muito mais)

And if I mess the whole thing up

(E se eu estragar tudo,)

It's my ride

(Essa é minha viagem)

I decide

(Eu decido)

I decide how I live

(Eu decido como eu vivo)

I decide who I love

(Eu decido quem eu amo)

Choice is mine

(A escolha é minha)

And no one gets to make my mind up

(E ninguém vai fazer minha cabeça)

I decide (Eu decido)

I decide where I go

(Eu decido para onde eu vou)

Where I sleep

(Onde eu durmo)

Who I know

(Quem eu conheço)

I'm the one who's runnin' my life

(Sou a única que controla minha vida)

I decide (Eu decido)

I decide (Eu decido)

A castanha tirara o microfone do gancho subindo agora no balcão e andando por ele, enquanto todos gritavam ainda mais. Draco a olhara emburrado e ela devolvera o olhar mandando um beijinho em deboche. Ele apenas rira secamente deixando escapar um "Exibida".

I decide how I live

(Eu decido como eu vivo)

I decide who I love

(Eu decido quem eu amo)

Choice is mine

(A escolha é minha)

And no one gets to make my mind up

(E ninguém vai fazer minha cabeça)

I decide (Eu decido)

I decide where I GO

(Eu decido para onde eu vou)

Where I sleep

(Onde eu durmo)

Who I know

(Quem eu conheço)

I'm the one who's runnin' my life

(Sou a única que controla minha vida)

I decide (Eu decido)

I decide (Eu decido)

I decide how I live

(Eu decido como eu vivo)

I decide who I love

(Eu decido quem eu amo)

Choice is mine

(A escolha é minha)

And no one gets to make my mind up

(E ninguém vai fazer minha cabeça)

I decide (Eu decido)

Todos explodiram em vivas e gritavam o seu nome quando a castanha descera do balcão, dera um sorriso agradecido para a multidão e saíra porta a fora do bar às pressas, e percebera que já estava de noite. E percebera também que esquecera sua jaqueta lá dentro, mas não voltaria por nada... Não queria reencontrar Draco, e ouvir todo seu sermão, estava cansada disso.

Queria ir embora, para um lugar seguro finalmente. Pisava na neve com pressa ao ouvir alguém vir atrás de si, sabia muito bem quem era e isso não diminuiu em nada sua pressa.

– Estou começando a ficar preocupado...

Draco ia atrás da castanha e falava num fingido tom divertido, mas era claro seu estresse.

– Se você for subir no palco e inventar uma música para cada uma de nossas brigas, eu terei de chamar um padre para exorcizar você, antes que você vire uma Britney Spears ou sei lá o que.

A castanha o ignorara, continuando o seu caminho. O loiro se estressara ainda mais. Ele a alcançara e a puxara com raiva tentando mantê-la presa no lugar enquanto ela lutava por sair de perto dele.

– Hey, estou falando com você!

Então Hermione percebera que ele só queria vesti-la com a jaqueta que ela havia esquecido. Quando finalmente, a contragosto, vestira a jaqueta, ela o encarara emburrada e vira que ele continuava a olhá-la com raiva.

– Acabou? – ela perguntou invocada, e sem esperar resposta retornou ao seu caminho.

Entrara as pressas dentro do coche e mal batera a porta e ela já se abrira com brutalidade novamente, assustando a castanha que mal se sentara. Draco entrara com raiva segurando-a pelo pulso.

– Qual é o seu problema, hein garota? – perguntara Draco furioso, enquanto o coche começava seu caminho de volta.

– O meu problema? O meu problema é você, Malfoy! VOCÊ é o meu problema!

– Seja clara.

– Pra que você fica me mantendo presa nesse namoro, hein? Pra que se, como você mesmo disse, você já me esqueceu? Para eu ficar ouvindo toda aquela ladainha de você estar atrás da garota do pergaminho, que você nem sabe se é garota.

– Eu sei que é uma garota. – ele respondeu sarcástico.

– Para ficar ouvindo seus amiguinhos me mandarem indiretas? Para eu ver a Pansy se oferecer pra você a cada cinco minutos? Para ouvir suas incríveis teorias de como finalmente eu me apaixonei por você? Faça-me o favor Draco... VÁ PARA O INFERNO! – a castanha gritara bufando de ódio.

– Então é isso o que te incomoda? Pois você mereceu Granger!

– Mereci por quê? Você nem sabe o porquê de você estar me punindo, eu não te fiz nada!

– Você me traiu!

– Traí nada! Eu nunca fui sua namorada de verdade! Eu nunca te jurei fidelidade! Eu só fiz aquilo para me livrar da sua maldita aposta! E você sabe muito bem disso! Você que é um mentiroso.

– Eu? Mentiroso?

– É! _"Eu te amo Hermione, eu te amo"! _Para o inferno com o seu falso amor! Você não vale nada Malfoy!

– E por que incomoda tanto com o fato de eu ter mentido ou não? Você nunca correspondeu! Sempre fez de tudo para terminar comigo. Heim? Por que agora se incomoda?

– Por que eu... – ela se calara no meio da frase sem saber o que dizer.

Seu ódio invadia seu cérebro como uma hemorragia. Mesmo querendo dizer, não queria dizer naquele momento, quando ele só queria ouvi-la dizer aquilo para poder pisar nela. Ele a olhara debochado como que esperasse a resposta. Então ela gritara com toda a raiva do mundo.

– PORQUE EU ODEIO VOCÊ!

– Eu também odeio você!

– ÓTIMO!

– ÓTIMO!

E do nada ele a beijara tão possessiva e arduamente possível. Ele a puxara tão forte para de encontro a si, que acabaram por cair no banco acolchoado do coche, ela em cima dele, sem pararem de se beijar. Ele a segurava pelos cabelos de forma agressiva enquanto a pressionava pela cintura, agarrando-lhe os lábios cada vez mais com uma fome desesperada.

O beijo parecia não ter fim, cada vez mais profundo. Draco mordera o lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a se contorcer de arrepios, o que só fez com que ele a prendesse ainda mais contra si, agora lhe beijando o pescoço e arrancando fora a jaqueta num gesto só. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e o colo, e mordera de leve seu pescoço. Os dois completamente ausentes do mundo real, pensando apenas na aproximação de seus corpos, se beijando cada vez mais desesperadamente. Não havia nada que os fizesse parar. Por duas vezes Hermione tentara recuperar um pouco os sentidos tentando se desviar pra longe dele, mas não conseguia se afastar mais de dez centímetros dele, pois ele a agarrava novamente pelo pescoço puxando-a novamente para uma onda de esquecimento. Sentia a mão quente e áspera do loiro subir por sua barriga sob a blusa, e com toda a força que conseguira reunir na hora, recuperou um pouco a noção e se soltara dele com brutalidade, indo se sentar no canto do outro banco à frente.

Ainda respirando com dificuldade, vestiu a jaqueta, porém sem fechar os botões, pois suspeitava que seria incapaz de achar os encaixes dos botões. Draco também se sentara no outro canto do outro banco, ambos pensativos, respirando com dificuldade, sem saber o que dizer, o que pensar. Draco a olhara confuso, mas ainda a desejando desesperadamente e doido para puxá-la novamente pros seus braços, sem saber ao certo o que segurava-o ou o que exatamente não o deixava esquecê-la ou se separar dela. Quando do nada o coche parou, e os portões de Hogwarts podiam ser vistos da janela.

– Eu sei que mandei ser gentil, mas você exagerou, não acha? – disse Gina para mim após eu revelar os acontecimentos. Eu a olhei revoltada.

– Hey! Não me culpe por acontecimentos dos quais eu não fiz nenhum favor de planejar, ok? Você fala como se eu tivesse algum tipo de controle sobre o meu cérebro e o resto do meu corpo. O que já ficou há muito tempo claro que eu não tenho!

– Mas você não disse nada? Nada? Como pôde não dizer nada? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... É óbvio que ele não te esqueceu.

– Óbvio? Como você consegue ver algo óbvio nisso? Porque pra mim nada é óbvio aqui!

– Mas você devia ter dito para ele! Vai fazê-lo procurar por alguém que está ao seu lado o tempo todo? – _"essa era a idéia..."._ – Você não pensa?

– Se eu tivesse um cérebro, a função de pensar seria bem mais fácil, mas não... Já ficou comprovado que eu tenho uma ameba aqui dentro. – eu disse revolta, ela bufara derrotada. – Olha, esquece, foi um erro... Só isso.

– É assim que você chama? Erro?

– Eu tentei chamá-lo de "Allan", mas só atendia por "Erro".

Gina me encarara com pena, e eu percebi que já estava na hora de parar de brincar.

– Amanhã você vai dizer a ele, Hermione. Se você não disser... **Eu digo**.

:O

Continua...

N/a: Ola pessoal, quanto tempo! Perdão pela demora na postagem dos camítulos. Vocês não imaginam o quanto estou sofrendo sem computador, mendigando acesso no computador dos outros, atrapalhando os outros, enquanto minha vida se move bem de vagar! Muito obrigada por todos os comentários carinhosos! Tentarei resolver minha vida e postar mesmo com os problemas técnicos... Espero que gostem da terceira temporada! Beijinhod

/angy_aps


	2. Chapter 2

(Cap. 2) Todos contra Hermione

– Eu desisto!

– É assim que eu gosto. – disse Dan do meu lado, esboçando felicidade pelos poros.

– O que está acontecendo com o mundo? _O que?_ – eu comecei a perguntar eloqüentemente para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir. Sim, porque naquela segunda-feira, Malfoy havia espalhado grandes cartazes por Hogwarts que diziam algo como:

**Misteriosa do Pergaminho:**

**I'm not the sort of person who falls**  
**(Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se apaixona)**  
**In and quickly out of love**  
**(E se desapaixona rapidamente)**  
**But to you I gave my affection**  
**(Mas para você eu dei o meu afeto)**  
**Right from the start**  
**(Desde o começo)**

**Se você conhece essas palavras, ou se perdeu um pergaminho na Biblioteca há algumas semanas contendo essas palavras e mais algumas, por favor, você pode ser a Misteriosa do Pergaminho.**

**Peço que se identifique e entre em contato o mais rápido possível com o Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts, o Sr. Draco Malfoy. Durante toda a semana na **hora do almoço** no campo de Quadribol.**

**Você pode ser a nova Cinderela da Sonserina.**  
**Ass.: Assistentes da Sonserina**

– Eu insisto! O que está acontecendo com o mundo? – eu perguntara novamente, lendo pela quadragésima vez aquele cartaz insano.

– Você quer que eu comece pela África ou pule logo para a Casa Branca dos Estados Unidos? – debochara Dan novamente.

– Grr! Quem ele pensa que é? Quem_? "Assistentes da Sonserina"?_ Quem são esses? Seu pulso direito e uma pena?

Eu arrancara o cartaz da parede com brutalidade e pisara assassinamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts até encontrar outro cartaz, o qual eu arrancara também. Logo eu avistara outro cartaz e arrancara também. Logo eu percebi que quanto mais cartazes eu arrancava mais brotavam nas paredes.

– Mas o que é isso? Uma epidemia? Mas eu vou matar o Malfoy!

Logo um grupo de meninas da Lufa-Lufa começaram a assistir meu estresse com um certo divertimento.

– E agora o que foi?

– Como assim o que foi? Elas devem estar se perguntando até onde seu ciúme doentio pode chegar agora que Draco está procurando por outra.

– AH CIÚME! Eu não estou com ciúmes! E vocês aí! – disse me virando para as idiotas da Lufa-Lufa. – Tem uma mesa bem grande no Salão Principal cheia de café da manhã, vocês sabiam? Tenham um pouco de compaixão para com os elfos desse castelo e vão logo encher essa porcaria de estômago!

As garotinhas saíram correndo na mesma hora, enquanto eu ainda bufava me virando para os outros no corredor.

– E Pra quem eu encontrar lendo esses cartazes idiotas menos 50 pontos! – eu gritara, voltando ao meu caminho pelos corredores mórbidos daquele castelo maldito.

– Às vezes eu tenho medo de você, sabe? Precisa controlar mais os seus nervos de vez em quando. – disse Daniel, me acompanhando.

– É mesmo? E por quê? Para não contratarem uma psicóloga para Hogwarts? Gina seria uma "ótima" psicóloga.

"_ô se seria, uma ruiva que não só escuta seus problemas como os aumenta ainda mais, e ainda por cima te ameaça a fazer coisas que com certeza você nunca faria na vida, mas é obrigada a fazer porque o Crucio ainda não é um feitiço muito bem visto hoje em dia!"._

– Não, porque estamos numa escola, uma sociedade em si mais cruel que o sistema de cartas.

"_E Põe cruel nisso! Poderia ser confundida com a prisão de Azkaban se todos os professores se vestissem como professor Snape (parente distante de um dementador)"._

– Me diga Daniel. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Publicar o meu pergaminho dessa maneira? Não! Me humilhar dessa maneira? Tudo isso porque eu dei um beijo no Harry? E se eu tivesse dado cinco? Ele ia publicar as páginas do meu diário no Profeta de Hogwarts? E se eu tivesse dado dez? Ele ia criar um altar em Hogwarts? Um museu com todos os pergaminhos que eu criei na vida? Isso é demais! Isso é pedir para ser decepado e amaldiçoado! Para ser isolado do planeta Terra! SERPENTE DO INFERNO! E eu ainda me esforço para manter uma relação estável com ele, sem ameaças. Eu me esforço para ser uma adolescente normal em Hogwarts, que está apenas preocupada em se socializar no mundo mágico e agir de forma correta com o próximo, respeitando não apenas os meus direitos como os de todos nesse mundo, porque, afinal, o sol é para todos, e isso me faz pensar: _"É... Ele é um idiota, mas merece compreensão!"._ Mas quer saber? Dane-se a Democracia! Dane-se o Mundo! Onde está a minha varinha? Onde está? – eu dizia, pegando minha varinha de forma doentia. – Onde está aquele loiro maldito? Onde? Eu vou apresentá-lo a _Misteriosa do Fogo do Inferno!_

– Calma Hermione! Controle-se! Volte para a Luz! – gritara Dan me segurando e me trazendo para o mundo real. – Agora me escuta. – ele dizia enquanto eu prendia o choro e engolia minha fúria. – Vamos por partes. O que foi que você disse para o Draco depois do show no Três Vassouras?

– Nada! – eu dissera rápido, ele me olhara censurado. – Oras, eu disse... Eu disse o que eu sempre digo... Que eu odeio ele.

– Não Hermione... O que você disse de novo, algo que o Papa não saiba.

Como eu odiava aquele loiro! Por que ele sempre tinha que me fazer agir como uma completa idiota?

– Eu não sei! Eu disse que estava cansada, sei lá...

– Cansada...

– É! De todo esse castigo idiota dele. Que merda!

– Não pode ter sido só isso. O que ele disse?

Então eu me calara, bem o que ele me disse? Como assim o que ele me disse? Se ele não se refere ao interessantíssimo papo em que nossas línguas podem ter tido uma com a outra dentro de nossas bocas eu não sei exatamente de que papo ele está falando.

– O que ele disse Hermione? – ele me pressionara mais uma vez.

– Ele... Ele...

Do que eu tinha medo afinal? Dan estava sendo um grande amigo no momento, daqueles em que eu desconto toda a minha fúria, que não vai sair de perto ou me dizer coisas mentirosas que só os melhores amigos dizem para nos deixar melhor... Não, ele não ia rir nem nada, ia até achar alguma solução plausível. Afinal, era só um beijo, nada demoniacamente contra as leis de Merlin.

– Ele me beijou.

– Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaushaushaushuashuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsua... – tudo bem, retiro tudo o que eu disse.

– Mas o que foi? – eu disse envergonhada e com os braços cruzados, enquanto Dan morria de rir já com as mãos nos joelhos.

– Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaushaushaushuashuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsua...

– Acabou?

– Si... Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaus... Sim... Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaus... Sim...

Ele me encarara novamente ainda vermelho das risadas.

– É que você sabe... Ele te beijou... hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaushaushaushuashuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsua...

– DAN!

– Ok, desculpa. Mas é que da última vez que eu falei com ele, ele estava tão certo que tinha esquecido você...

– É! Ele também me disse isso. – eu disse lembrando dolorosamente do dia anterior.

– Então? Não é óbvio? Tudo isso é por causa do beijo!

Eu ainda fiquei encarando ele como se ele ainda não tivesse terminado seu pensamento, porque, por enquanto, não fazia sentido nenhum. Digo, a não ser que meu beijo passe informações alienígenas através da língua... Eu ainda não entendi que mensagem exatamente ele pode ter passado.

– Sim... E o que você quer dizer é...?!

– Sabe Hermione, às vezes você é bem burrinha. Como ele teve uma recaída, ele quer voltar a se focar na Misteriosa do Pergaminho, esquecer sua recaída, ou seja... Ainda se convencer que te esqueceu. – silêncio.

– O QUE? Era só isso? Pois ele precisa melhorar e muito o modo como se expressa! Não era mais fácil me mandar uma carta dizendo: "Adeus Hermione, está tudo acabado entre nós, eu te esqueci." ? Eu teria entendido a mensagem de imediato, sabe?

– Sei, sei... E comunicação é algo muito fácil entre vocês, não é?

Eu o olhei assassinamente. Uma vez sonserino, sempre sonserino.

– Apenas cale a boca, Daniel!

Que semana horrível! Que semana deprimente! Garotas correndo por todos os lados de Hogwarts jurando ser a tal Misteriosa do Pergaminho. Umas quinhentas vezes eu me imaginei apontando uma espingarda para elas, enquanto todos estavam vendadas, esse pensamento disputou um Grammy com o qual eu arranco os olhos cinzas do Malfoy, enquanto o obrigo a dançar a Macarena. Meu humor estava atingindo o sétimo inferno naquela semana e eu desconfiava seriamente que podia explodir um objeto só com o olhar.

– Ainda tem um jeito de tudo isso acabar rápido. – disse uma voz atrás de mim, me distraindo da minha tentativa visual de explodir a cabeça de Draco.

– Eu sei. – disse sem para mirar Harry.

Draco ainda acenava para as garotas alegremente "Na hora do almoço, ok?". Filho da mãe.

– Mas não importa o quanto eu olhe, a cabeça dele não explode, é inacreditável. – Harry rira.

– Hermione... Conta pra ele. – eu o encarei com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.– Tudo bem. Mas é um jeito rápido e simples de acabar com essa pesquisa de uma vez.

– Explodir a cabeça dele me parece muito mais atraente.

– Pára Hermione, quando foi que você se tornou tão medrosa? – disse Harry já estressado.

Eu o encarei tentando não prestar atenção em como aquelas esmeraldas ficavam doentiamente mais atraentes quando com raiva.

– Medrosa? Eu não sei! Talvez tenha sido depois de passar por um ano marcado de decepções. Desculpa Harry, mas a minha história amorosa não vem sendo marcada por episódios muito românticos.

– Lógico você nunca sabe o que quer da vida!

– Eu não sei o que eu quero? Eu queria você e você quis a Gina! E agora quem eu devia não querer está super determinado a me esquecer! Está fissurado em alguém que ele nem sabe quem é... É engraçado como os homens da minha vida têm uma terrível queda por pagar paixão precipitadamente.

– Pode ser, mas quando reconhecemos o erro você nunca volta atrás! Sempre vai pelo seu orgulho idiota!

– O que? O meu orgulho idiota? A culpa não é minha se vocês só sabem tomar a decisão certa depois de todas as erradas!

– Então é isso? Vai ser amargurada pelo resto da vida?

– É. Não seria tão ruim.

– Hermione!

– Isso dá dinheiro, sabia? Eu podia virar uma dessas celebridades bem malucas, ir nesses em programas de televisão trouxa...

– Você é incrível! Sempre se esconde atrás de suas ironias para não ter de encarar a realidade.

– O que você sabe sobre realidade? Fica rindo de tudo o que acontece comigo como se minha vida fosse uma comédia da vida privada. Fica me incentivando a contar a verdade, quando antes dizia me amar. Pois muito bem. É incrível como todos que dizem me amar parecem me esquecer até rápido demais.

– Mas foi tudo escolha sua! Você é impossível!

– Escolha minha? Não! Escolha minha seria não ter de viver com tudo isso, não ter de ouvir tanta gente falando de amor quando nem sabem o que isso significa.

– Ah... E você sabe! Você que nunca se deixou ser amada!

– Quer saber? Cansei de você! Vai brincar de super-herói que você fica muito mais interessante "Potter"! – eu finalizara maldosamente.

É claro que se eu pudesse teria evitado toda aquela discussão, mas meu mau humor não tornava fácil a incrível ação de pedir desculpas. E ele se foi, meu melhor amigo me deu as costas com uma faca cravada no meio delas por mim. Como eu me amo às vezes. Qual é a minha missão na Terra afinal? Magoar os outros? Porque eu não sou simplesmente aspirada da face do planeta?! Ele ficaria muito mais leve e feliz, pode ter certeza.

Aí eu me pergunto: o que poderia ser pior que isso? Bem, se minha vida fosse filmada e revelada ao mundo seria realmente algo muito doloroso, mas algo parecido aconteceu... História da Magia. Eu vou parar de pensar no que seria pior pra mim, porque quando eu penso, é incrível, acontece... Não é possível, existe um Pokemón responsável por tornar realidade meus pensamentos macabros. Eu sempre amei desenhos japoneses mesmo, pelo menos os que se baseavam em seres inexistentes que precisassem salvar o mundo. Ahh... Como o assunto foi se estender tanto?

– Acho que todos leram o livro que eu mandei. _"Adeus ao Orgulho_". – disse aquele fantasma irritante.

É incrível quando uma pessoa é terrivelmente irritante e maldosa enquanto viva que até depois de morta sua presença é tão forte a ponto de não deixar o mundo dos vivos. Ahh... Isso é que é ser uma pessoa teimosa! Alguém que teima até com a morte. Eu consigo imaginar a cena da morte tentando levar Draco: 

*******Em um futuro não muito distante*******  
**(Bastante próximo se depender de mim):**

**– Ah senhor... – diz a Morte, confirmando algo num pergaminho estendido. – Draco Malfoy.**

**– Sou eu sim. – diz Draco com um sorriso de canto.**

**– Muito bem senhor Malfoy, está na hora de vir comigo.**

**– Como assim? Acho que não entendi. – diz Draco levantando uma sobrancelha em deboche.**

**– Quero dizer que sua hora chegou, bateu as botas, foi para a luz, você partiu, passou para o outro lado, foi para um mundo melhor... Morreu.**

**– Não, acho que isso é um engano. – diz Draco indiferente.**

**– Eu nunca me engano.**

**– Como você é prepotente, todos se enganam.**

**– Bem eu não. Eu sou muito eficaz no meu trabalho.**

**– Ahh... É mesmo?**

**– Grr... Por que diabos diz que é um engano? Seu nome está aqui! Em todas as letras divinas e agora você tem que vir comigo.**

**– O que? Você está me intimando a ir com você? –disse rindo desdenhosamente.**

**– Isso mesmo!**

**– Você faz idéia de com quem está falando? Eu sou o principal herdeiro da família Malfoy, uma das últimas famílias de sangue-puro restantes... Não, você não vai levar a minha alma assim tão facilmente, você nem sequer marcou hora para isso. Pra falar a verdade não estava nos meus planos morrer hoje.**

**– Não é você quem decide isso senhor Malfoy.**

**– É claro que é! A vida é minha e o tempo é meu, faço deles o que eu quiser...**

**– Não... Não é assim...**

**– E afinal de que família você é?**

**– Bem, eu...**

**– Trabalha pra quem? Por que afinal é muito fácil se vestir de preto e dizer que trabalha pro Todo-Poderoso, não é? Não, eu quero um certificado, uma credencial... Cadê seu diploma de morte? Pendurado em alguma nuvem é?**

**– Senhor Malfoy, eu não tenho tempo para...**

**– Por que não? Vai buscar o Papa? Você não tem vergonha, não? Ficar indo buscar as pessoas desse jeito, eu hein... O que é isso? Uma ditadura? Ah não, você vai precisar de bons argumentos pra me convencer a ir com você...**

**– A vida é assim senhor Malfoy...**

**– Vida? O que você sabe sobre a vida? Você é a Morte! Ou pelo menos diz ser... Olha, enquanto você pensa em uma desculpa melhor eu vou dar uma saída, tenho um encontro hoje à noite, e ela não ia gostar de ouvir que a deixei esperando por outra dama, não é? E não pegaria muito bem se eu dissesse que era a Morte também... Ok? Tchau.**

*******Voltando do futuro não muito distante*******  
**(E até próximo demais no que depender de mim)**

É. Seria algo assim...

Voltando para a aula de História da Magia, ao fabuloso livro _Adeus ao Orgulho_. Eu li esse livro e é muito desagradável se me permite dizer. No início eu gostei, pois parecia espelhar uma vida não muito diferente da minha se é que me entende?!... Mas logo me decepcionei com um final tão bobo de Felizes Para Sempre. Quero dizer... Ele torna a vida dela um inferno em longos 56 capítulos e do nada: _Felizes Para Sempre_? Como assim? Mataram a autora do livro antes dela terminar e fizeram um capítulo qualquer totalmente absurdo? Aff... Logo eu senti alguém atrás de mim mexer irritantemente no meu cabelo.

– O que foi? – eu perguntei agressiva para Dan, que para variar estava lindo.

– Não vai se sentar com o seu namorado? – perguntou ele com um sorriso debochado.

– Acho que ele não sentiu muito a minha falta hoje. – eu disse me virando pro próprio que mantinha uma conversa animada com Pansy, não consegui disfarçar meu nojo.

– E o Potter?

– Brigamos. – disse olhando pro próprio, que estava sentado com Ron. Dan me olhara numa fingida compreensão.

– Tudo bem, eu sento com você. – ele disse se sentando ao meu lado animadamente.

– Oh! Muito obrigado. – eu disse irônica.

– Srta. Granger. Poderia me dizer por favor do que se trata o livro? – falou aquele fantasma.

Estava demorando, esses professores tem uma queda por mim, não é possível!

– Oh sim professor... – disse me virando novamente para aula, Dan rira baixo ao meu lado.

Pude ver Draco um pouco inquieto ao me notar, ou notar Dan comigo, não sei... Por favor vamos nos focar no fantasma, ok?

– A história é sobre duas pessoas que se odeiam professor, e que não conseguem acreditar uma na outra.

Logo um som meio debochado veio da esquerda e eu já tinha a ligeira impressão de saber da onde vinha. Revirei os olhos.

– Oh, o senhor discorda Sr. Malfoy? – perguntara o fantasma. Que pergunta idiota. É lógico que ele discordava...

– Não, não é nada.

– É que pareceu que o senhor mantinha uma opinião contrária a da Srta. Granger, quer compartilhá-la conosco?

Draco pareceu meditar até que se sentara melhor na carteira.

– A história não é sobre duas pessoas que se odeiam, e sim sobre uma garota orgulhosa, o próprio título já diz.

– Não, o título fala sobre o orgulho dos dois, não apenas do dela. E é por causa desse orgulho que eles não conseguem confiar um no outro. – eu debatera.

Como assim? Como alguém pode ler um livro tão esclarecedor com _Adeus ao Orgulho_ e entender tudo errado? Draco dera um sorrisinho irônico que mostrava toda sua discórdia.

– Ow ow ow... – disse aquele morto alegremente. – Vejo que temos um animado debate aqui.

– Exato, o título fala do adeus a esse orgulho, do que deve ser feito. E a única que não consegue agir certo, ou seja, dar adeus a esse orgulho, é Mariella, o que acaba por causar o sofrimento de todos no livro.

_– E lá vamos nós..._ – disse Dan ao meu lado debochado.

– O que? Agir certo? Fala isso do homem que mentiu, humilhou e tornou a vida de Mariella um inferno? Talvez tenha mesmo sido mais difícil pra ela abrir mão de seu orgulho porque talvez "seu orgulho" tenha sido a única coisa que lhe restara.

– Mas Bartolomeu se arrependeu de tudo isso, abriu mão de seu orgulho por ela, tentou reconquistá-la.

– Oh sim, obrigando-a a ficar sobre o domínio dele...

– _Roupa suja não se lava na aula..._ – eu ouvira Dan resmungar ao meu lado, eu preferi fingir que não estava ouvindo.

– Não, ficando ao lado dela... Forçando sim uma aproximação inevitável. Já que ela era orgulhosa demais para ouvir o que ele tinha pra dizer, para ouvir até mesmo o que ela sentia...

– Mas ela ouviu! Ela era "tão" orgulhosa que acabou acreditando em Bartolomeu. E ele mentiu pra ela.

Eu disse em tamanho deboche que muitos na sala não conseguiram prender o riso, Draco parecera momentaneamente irritado.

– Ela nem deu chances a ele de se explicar...

– Se explicar... De novo...

– Não, preferiu vingar-se... O traiu!

– Não... Ela apenas arrumou um jeito simples para escapar dele. Se levarmos em conta que ele a fez acreditar nele, de novo, para depois enganá-la, de novo, devemos crer que quem traiu foi ele. – eu finalizara com um sorriso, o fantasma observava tudo com uma incrível atenção.

– Não, ele a amava...

– Amava tanto que a esqueceu num minuto... – Dan fazia altos e sonoros sons de roncos ao meu lado. – E logo correu em busca de outra...

– Ele desistiu... Fez muito bem!

– Realmente, desistir é uma ação admirável. – eu disse em deboche. Draco se alterara.

– Olha quem fala? Você, Hermione Granger, a garota mais medrosa que eu conheço. Você e Mariella fariam uma bela dupla.

Aquilo me tirara do sério, é claro. Qual é o problema? Hoje todo mundo tirou o dia pra me chamar de medrosa? Ele ia ver a medrosa. Procurei no meu bolso minha varinha quando alguém segura meu punho.

– Se acalma... A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena. – Dan ao meu ouvido.

– Diga isso novamente e eu enfio essa varinha goela abaixo em você. – eu resmungara. Ele rira debochado.

– Professor eu tive uma idéia. – disse Dan ao meu lado alegre, entrei em pânico.

– Não, não teve não. – eu disse.

– Tive sim...

– Não, não teve.

– Tive...

– Diga sua idéia Sr. Conl. – Ah Merlin...

– Já que Hermione e Draco gostaram tanto do livro e parecem entender dele muito bem... Por que eles não apresentam uma palestra sobre o livro na próxima aula? – NÃO! SEU VERME!

– Por que fez isso? – eu murmurara revoltada pra Dan.

– Essa discussão já estava indo longe demais, eu tive de fazer alguma coisa...

– Eu acho uma maravilhosa idéia. – disse o professor.

Eu encarei o sorriso canalha de Dan de orelha a orelha. Draco também olhava com o ódio para o amigo.

– E melhor ainda, por que vocês três não apresentam a palestra, já que se interessaram tanto pelo trabalho?

Logo o sorriso de Dan murchara derrotado. Draco olhara debochado pra ele o que me dera vontade de rir também, mas logo passara. Eu entre dois loiros e dois sonserinos... Isso não ia acabar bem...

Hermione é distraída por um empurrão que quase a faz jogar seu diário muro a baixo. Gina aparece sorridente ao seu lado.

– Você não vai almoçar?

– Estou sem fome... – Hermione dissera sem ânimo, guardando o diário na mochila.

– Está escrevendo sobre a incrível aula de História da Magia de segunda-feira que você se esqueceu de me contar? – disse a ruiva com o olhar severo.

– É... Exatamente. – disse Hermione respirando derrotada.

– Como eu tenho que ficar sabendo dessas coisas pelo meu irmão? E três dias depois? Eu sou sua melhor amiga.

– Eu realmente me esqueci. – dissera a castanha enquanto andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts. – Ultimamente "esquecer" tem sido fácil pra muita gente. Draco, por exemplo, esqueceu que eu existo. – terminara a castanha olhando revoltada para a tenda de Draco no pátio de Quadribol, que abrigava um quilômetro de meninas sem nada na cabeça.

– Não foi o que Ron me disse, e apesar de eu não levar a sério muitas vírgulas que ele pronuncia, até que isso me espantou, todo aquele debate... Não tem nada a ver com o livro, tem?

A castanha não respondera e as duas se viram observando em silêncio uma garota patética proclamando toda uma história idiota de como perdera seu precioso pergaminho na Biblioteca. Draco olhara sem jeito e agradecera chamando pela próxima garota. Hermione rira baixo.

– Olha quanta gente querendo ser você.

– Elas querem ser o fetiche do Draco. Não faz muita diferença se sou eu ou a Lula Gigante.

– Ai... Quer dizer que ele disse que você e seu orgulho que atrapalham o relacionamento de vocês? – disse Gina com olhar sonhador, Hermione a olhara sem entender. – Que lindo!

– Hã?

– Na aula de História da Magia!

– Ah bem... Acho que essa foi a mensagem central sim. Mas ele convocou todos os verbos no pretérito o que quer dizer que tudo acabou.

– Hermione! Grr... Vamos conversar com esse Malfoy agora mesmo! – disse uma Gina revoltada puxando-a pela mão em direção a tenda.

– O que? Não! Me solta!

– Solta o cacete! Você precisa urgentemente de iniciativa.

– E você precisa de um treinamento de sensibilidade! ME SOLTA GINA! – a ruiva se virara para ela de forma ameaçadora.

– Eu te disse Hermione, que se você não dissesse, eu diria. E isso foi na semana passada! Vai por mim, um dia você vai perder o Malfoy de verdade. Isso tudo só estraga as coisas.

– Como pode saber dessas coisas?

– Quem pode faz, quem não pode ensina!

– O que você quer que eu diga? _"Caro Nazista peço gentilmente que me devolva meu "pergaminho misterioso" do qual eu me declaro oficialmente a você..."_? Ha-ha-ha... Ahh olha só... – disse Hermione, do nada atiçando o ouvido. – Ainda estou ouvindo... Ele rindo de mim. Oh não, não, engano meu... Ele está gargalhando de mim.

– Pára com isso! Aquele loiro asqueroso que você tanto odeia passou um bom tempo se declarando pra você, ignorando qualquer um desses medos idiotas, sem se importar se você riria dele, e olha que você riu! Acho que agora está na sua hora de dizer que o ama!

– Que eu o amo? Peraí! Ninguém falou nada sobre amar! Eu não me lembro de ter dito isso!

– Vocês se beijaram no coche! De novo! – Gina colocara o dedo na cara de Hermione antes que ela respondesse. – E você correspondeu Srta. Granger! De novo!

– Ahh... Estava muito calor naquele coche, eu estava desidratada, me convenceriam de qualquer coisa! – dizia Hermione atrapalhada, a ruiva a encurralara na parede.

– É mesmo? Você pensa nele?

– O que?

– Na hora de dormir, você pensa nele?

– Bem eu... – a ruiva estava começando a assustá-la, falava como se tivesse raiva da amiga.

– Sonha com ele? Imagina se ele afinal saiu com uma dessas impostoras? Arrepende-se de ter magoado ele? Voltaria atrás? Ainda escreve sobre ele? Procura por ele em todas as direções? Todo dia se pergunta por que diabos ainda não está nos braços dele? Questiona se seu orgulho merece assim tanta atenção?

– Com tantas perguntas vou precisar de um advogado.

– Pára de fugir! Do que é que você tem medo?

– Gina... – dizia Hermione tentando acalmar a amiga.

– Está jogando sua vida fora, o amor da sua vida fora... Você é uma idiota Hermione! Uma grande idiota! Você me dá raiva!

– Você estava emocionada há cinco minutos atrás, você se lembra?

– Não! Você me cansa! Quer saber? Faça como quiser! Você é impossível! Fica aí! Morra de medo!

E a ruiva saíra revoltada de perto da amiga sem sequer olhar para trás, deixando-a boquiaberta. A castanha teve uma pequena crise de riso nervosa.

– O que está acontecendo agora? Todo mundo ficou sensível essa semana?

A castanha se encostara revoltada na pilastra mirando Draco e sua fila de garotas... Sua cabeça trabalhava a mil por hora sem saber o que fazer. Com certeza ficar espionando ele não seria uma saída. Logo ela ouvira uma voz conhecida as suas costas, uma voz que ela evitara por três dias.

– Olá! – dissera Dan alegremente, com um tom perigoso.

– Vá embora! – dissera Hermione sem encarar o loiro.

– Ahh.. Você ainda me odeia? – a castanha suspirara, desviando finalmente o olhar da tenda de Draco.

– Não, não te odeio. Mas pensei em vinte modos diferentes para separar sua cabeça do resto do seu corpo. – o loiro sorrira.

– Que bom, já estava com saudades de você Hermione. Hey, se eu te beijar Draco vai aparecer para me tirar daqui? – dissera o loiro sorrindo perigosamente. A morena rira divertida.

– Não brinca com isso, eu sou uma criminosa. – dissera a castanha num riso.

– Céus! Eu deveria ser domador de leões! Você quase ficou humana. – dissera o loiro debochado.

Ela rira irônica e depois voltara a sua expressão triste, pensando em Gina e Harry.

– Então? Eu ganho algum prêmio se adivinhar o por quê dessa carinha?

– Nada. Só... Estou discutindo com todos por causa... Dessa maldita "Misteriosa do Pergaminho"...

– Que no caso é você. Grande redundância...

Hermione resmungara irritada encarando o sonserino, e voltando a olhar a fila de garotas.

– Hermione, quando é que você vai contar?

– Um dia... Em breve... – disse Hermione, não muito confiante e com os braços cruzados.

– Tic-tac tic-tac...

– Ok, eu admito! Eu não sei como contar! Não sei se quero contar! Quero dizer... Eu gosto dele, mas... Ele é tão irritante. – dissera a castanha frisando a última parte. – Olha que ridículo... Ainda não percebeu que ela não quer ser encontrada?

– Não quer? – Hermione ficara desconcertada. – Precisa contar logo a ele, ou fazer... Não sei. Alguma outra coisa. Mas alguma coisa tem que ser feita Hermione.

– _Alguma outra coisa_ é legal, eu adoro o _alguma outra coisa_.

– Hermione...

– Amanhã! Amanhã eu digo!

– Ah claro, você com certeza vai ter uma daquelas gripes convenientes que só dão em fracassados. Vai passar sua vida toda se culpando pela burrada que fez, não vai conseguir se concentrar nos estudos, não vai passar pra nenhuma faculdade bruxa e acabará vendendo cachorro-quente numa barraquinha trouxa. Aí você vai conhecer um cara barrigudo que pensa que tem 15 anos, na verdade ele vai ser mecânico, ele vai te chamar pra sair e...

– Ok... Tá bom! Já estou suficientemente apavorada! – ele sorrira vitorioso.

– Se prestar atenção posso lhe ensinar algumas coisas.

– Poderia me ensinar, por exemplo, como me livrar disso que estou sentindo?... Pra falar a verdade a cada dia que passa me dá menos vontade de contar a verdade pra ele. Ele não merece que eu goste dele... Tudo o que ele fez e está fazendo comigo...

– Você é muito engraçada Hermione! – dissera Dan ficando estressado. Hermione levantara uma sobrancelha sem entender.

– Sou?

– É, é sim. O que você esperava? Quero dizer... Tudo bem que Draco nunca foi um cavalheiro com você, mas no fundo você sempre teve certeza que ele gostava de você e mesmo assim não se preocupou em não pisar nele.

– Ele também pisou em mim!

– Mas se arrependeu... Quero dizer... Eu não quero brigar com você, você é minha amiga e é bem gata... – ele dizia cada vez mais nervoso, passando a mão no cabelo e mantendo uma cara revoltada. Uma "linda" cara revoltada.

– Então não brigue!

– Mas você pede por isso! Eu sei que você não faz por mal, que você é praticamente "controlada" por todo esse seu orgulho, mas... Você já assistiu "No Amor e Na Guerra"?

– Não!

– Pois devia! Você é impossível Hermione!

– Sabe estou começando a acreditar! Tenho ouvido muito isso ultimamente! – disse Hermione também revoltada, bufando de ódio.

– Eu sei que é difícil! Mas custa arriscar uma única vez?

– Eu já arrisquei uma vez Dan, e ele foi embora, deixando claro que não queria nem ao menos ser meu amigo. Você não sabe do que está falando. – dissera Hermione séria.

– Está vendo? Você não esquece as coisas! Você não sabe perdoar!

– Eu perdoei, mas ele mentiu! Você estava ou não estava naquela sala de aula na segunda?

– O fato de todos os seus amigos estarem te dizendo para fazer a mesma coisa, não significa nada pra você? Você não abaixa a cabeça por nada, não é?

– Você estava a poucos dias me dizendo pra nunca abaixar a cabeça, lembra?

– Pros outros Hermione... Mas às vezes é hora de abaixar a guarda e fazer algo de útil!

– Mas...

– Mas não! Como você resolveu tudo? Beijando outro! Realmente Hermione... Você é de uma inteligência... Sabe... Estou desapontado. Eu esperava um chute melhor da sua parte! – disse Dan mantendo seu tom grosso numa pequena ironia e indo embora também, deixando novamente Hermione de boca aberta. A castanha olhara pros lados revoltada.

Draco andava tenso de um lado para o outro na neve a alguns metros da tenda no campo de Quadribol, onde deixara Roger em seu lugar anotando as respostas das garotas. Não agüentava mais aquelas meninas tolas fingindo inutilmente terem escrito o pergaminho. Era óbvio demais, ninguém continha a simplicidade e o sentimento daquela garota. Ninguém_. "Hermione estava certa..."_concluíra Draco chutando com raiva a neve a sua frente. _"Ela não queria ser achada... Não por ele. Ela não o queria..."._

Sentara num degrau das arquibancadas com a cabeça abaixada deixando as madeixas loiras caírem pra frente. _O que fazer..._ Pensara em Hermione, aquela castanha irritante que o magoara tanto, nem sabia ao certo porque ainda a mantinha presa na aposta. Não tinha forças nem idéias de como se vingar dela, do que ela lhe fizera, apesar de vontade não lhe faltar... Não, beijar o Potter fora demais, seu maior inimigo, ele podia ser um babaca com ela às vezes, mas nunca a traíra... Fora fiel todo o momento. Tudo bem que mentira pra ela, mas fora necessário. Como falar pra ela que era herdeiro de Voldemort e que teria de matar seu melhor amigo?

Não interessava agora, a cena em que ela beijava o Potter não lhe saía da cabeça, _ele_... Draco era o único, o único que podia tê-la. E agora aquele idiota conseguira... O _Santo-Potter_! Tinha ódio dele, mais ainda dela... Por humilhá-lo... Pelo menos não a deixaria livre pra correr pros braços dele, ah não deixaria.

– Draco! – cumprimentara Luke vindo ao seu encontro com um sorriso no rosto. Draco sorrira de volta, tentando esquecer a castanha. – Que cara é essa? As garotas... O intervalo já vai acabar, sabe?

– Não adianta... Estamos nessa há três dias... Não é nenhuma delas. Ela não quer ser achada.

– Pára com isso cara! Não desista! Lute pelo amor! Pela vida! Vingue sua alma, amigo! – dissera Luke sonhador.

– Hey não fala essas coisas para mim. As pessoas podem ouvir.– dissera Draco irritado.

– Ah ok, desculpa... Me empolguei.

– E o pior... É que...

– O que? – pressionara o amigo ao seu lado.

– Granger!

– Ahh...

– Tem alguma coisa nela... Desde o dia do coche eu tenho evitado ela. Mas é mais pra me proteger de mim mesmo. Tem alguma coisa nela que me puxa. Não consigo me livrar dela... Sinto como se fosse cometer um grande erro... Por isso eu inventei essa de vingança. Quero dizer... Eu não faço a menor idéia do que fazer com ela, de tão grave assim... Por mim eu a ignoraria pra sempre, ainda mais agora que quero achar a Misteriosa do Pergaminho. Mas não consigo terminar com ela. Parece que se eu fizer isso... Não tem volta.

– Mas cara... Essa semana vocês mal se viram, se focou apenas na Misteriosa... Termina logo com ela, esquece a Granger. Vocês nunca dariam certo mesmo, você sabe... Ela é _sangue-sujo_.

Draco se incomodara com as palavras do amigo, mas mesmo assim não dissera nada, no fundo ele tinha a pura razão.

– E afinal... _O Dan é doido por ela, e eles andam bastante juntos. Não tem porque ainda investir nisso..._

– Ela está com o Dan? – pergunta Draco com o cenho franzindo sem prestar atenção numa fumigação na boca do estômago.

– Não, porque ela está com você... Oficialmente. Mas isso te incomodaria? – Draco parecera pensativo por um momento.

– Não, claro que não.

– Ah vejam... Falando na diaba!

Draco olhara para onde o amigo indicara e reconhecera Hermione no fim da fila de meninas.

– O que? – dissera Draco pra si mesmo, indo às pressas para o meio do campo de Quadribol.

Hermione lutava contra a própria razão para permanecer naquela fila idiota. Contorcia-se de nervoso, ao ver que ainda tinha muitas na sua frente e que com certeza acabaria por matar uma aula pra fazer aquela loucura.

– Não tem outro jeito Hermione! – dizia a castanha baixo para si mesma. – Mantenha-se no lugar, não tem outro jeito. Afinal, você não vai lucrar com a morte da criatividade.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – dissera um Draco, que aparecera divido entre a curiosidade e o estresse, de braços cruzados para a castanha.

Só usava a camisa branca do colégio dobrada até os cotovelos sem se importar com o frio e uma gravata frouxa. Seu rosto estava liso e os lábios firmes pelo vento gelado. Hermione tentara manter a pose.

– Eu adoro filas. – dissera ela rindo de si mesma.

Draco olhara para os lados, tentando somar um mais um, mas no fim não chegando a nenhuma conclusão. Decidira por se virar pra Hermione novamente agora um pouco mais estressado.

– Sério o que está fazendo aqui?

– Draco! – do nada uma garota de cabelos escuros, voz e olhar infantis aparecera se jogando no pescoço de Draco. Esse parecera meio constrangido. – Eu sei que você não vai se enganar comigo, ai graças a Merlin meu pergaminho fora cair em suas mãos!

– Ah oi Diana... Por que não me espera lá perto das suas amigas que depois eu falo com você? Hein?

– Oh como quiser Draco. – dissera ela beijando arduamente o rosto do sonserino e saindo aos tropeços de perto dos dois.

– Não diga nada. – disse Draco rabugento.

– Então essa é a _Misteriosa de Pergaminho_? – Perguntara Hermione prendendo o riso.

– É a que tem mais chances de ser, por enquanto. – dissera ele estressado, ela prendera mais o riso o que resultou num pequeno ataque de riso.

Draco se estressara, mas ao mesmo tempo se lembrara de como era gostosa a gargalhada dela. Se concentrara na briga pra esquecer tal pensamento.

– O que foi agora? Pare de rir!

– Não, é que... Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaus... O que foi? A mulher barbada já tinha compromisso pra essa noite?

– Shiii... Ela vai ouvir...

– Com aquelas orelhas aposto que vai!

– Por que não me diz logo o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntara Draco vermelho, enquanto Hermione ainda voltava do seu ataque de riso.

– Eu só queria ver como anda seu progresso nessa história. Afinal, você é meu namorado. Eu me preocupo com você. – dissera ela irônica voltando a rir.

– Ha-há, muito engraçado. Você não tem aula agora?

– Tenho sim. Já vou indo. – dissera a castanha indo em direção ao castelo. – Ah Draco, reunião hoje à noite.

– Quem convoca reuniões sou eu.

– Essa não. Temos um trabalho para entregar amanhã. Caso tenha se esquecido.

A castanha olhara novamente em deboche para a fila de garotas.

– Eu realmente te desejo toda a sorte do mundo nessa busca Draco... Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaus...

– Apenas some daqui, ok?

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

(Cap. 3) Um duelo à três!

Querido diário,

Eu já tinha me esquecido de como a Biblioteca do castelo pode ficar sombria à noite. Eu aqui, sentada em uma das mesas da Biblioteca, enquanto Madame Prince dá seu vigésimo ronco essa noite. Um ambiente mal iluminado, onde as estantes se tornam cada vez mais obscuras conforme se aprofundam, o vento forte chiando na vidraça, me causando um estremecer horripilante no estômago...

_– Duvido que esse estremecer horripilante seja por causa do vento. Você está nervosa por estar sozinha comigo. _– sussurrou Draco, em pé atrás da castanha.

– Você não estava dando uma volta? Me deixa escrever em paz! – dissera a castanha no mesmo tom baixo, mas agressivamente, guardando o diário às pressas.

– Sabe... – começara o loiro em tom sarcástico. – Depois de sete anos numa escola você acaba por perceber que não se tem nada de mais interessante do que os livros numa Biblioteca... E estamos aqui para fazer um _trabalho_. Eu tive de usar todo o meu charme e carisma para que aquela... – ele frisara, apontando acusadoramente para Madame Prince, que começava a babar pelo canto da boca. – Sapa inútil nos deixasse utilizar a Biblioteca há essa hora... -Hermione prendera o riso às palavras sinceras e sérias de Draco. – Mas adivinhe: _não estamos trabalhando_.

– Bem, estaríamos, se o senhor tivesse organizado melhor os seus planos de...

Hermione não conseguira se conter e começara a rir e falar ao mesmo tempo, deixando Draco com uma cara assassina.

– suahsuahsuahsuhaushaus... _De resgate à "Misteriosa do Pergaminho"..._ Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaus...

– O que isso tem a ver? – ele perguntara irritado, se sentando de frente para ela.

– Tem a ver que você se atrasou!

– Você? Até pouco tempo eu era _senhor_! – dissera o loiro em deboche. A castanha se contorcera de irritação.

– Até pouco tempo eu estava rindo. É impressionante como você consegue destruir o humor de qualquer um só com um comentário cretino.

– Oh. Minha nossa. Mas peraí, deixa eu anotar isso: _"O precioso humor de Hermione Sangue-Ruim Granger foi destruí _", para que eu não me esqueça de avisar a mídia. – dissera Draco ligeiramente irritado e com um quê irônico.

Hermione se adiantara para responder de forma ainda mais grosseira, mas seu xingamento fora interrompido por uma forte engasgada no ronco de Madame Prince. Ambos olharam assustados para ela, e voltaram a ficar calmos após notar que a mulher ainda dormia. Hermione voltara sua atenção para o diário.

Então: Querido diário, voltando...

Ok, devo admitir que todo esse calafrio em meu estômago não é apenas causado pelo vento, ou pelo porco que Madame Prince parece ter comido vivo e que parece estar gritando por socorro nesse momento. Mas sim, a presença desse loiro irritantemente confiante me irrita, quando ficamos muito tempo sozinhos algo de irregular parece acontecer.

Eu fico me perguntando: _Será que é a hora de dizer à ele? Será que eu quero mesmo dizer à ele?_ Quero dizer, eu quero que ele saiba, mas não quero ter de dizer à ele. Ou será que é o contrário? Merlin, onde está Dan para me distrair do olhar cinza anestesiante, que eu finjo não perceber que está me encarando? Mesmo assim, duvido que ele queira papo comigo tão cedo. Loiros!

– Mas o que foi? – perguntara Hermione para Draco, já irritada por estar sendo encarada por ele.

– Não é justo você ficar escrevendo nesse troço. O que eu vou fazer? – perguntara ele, tentando inutilmente esconder seu tom infantil.

– Sim... Eu estou muito preocupada com você. – dissera Hermione irritada. – Estou até pensando em abrir uma campanha_: "Não deixem Draco Barbie Malfoy se entediar."_ Oh não, melhor ainda, por que não procura entre as prateleiras pela _Misteriosa do Pergaminho?_ Aposto que ainda deve estar por aqui. Tem certeza que ainda não procurou na sessão de _Achados e Perdidos_?

– Tem certeza que sua mãe não sofreu um acidente quando estava grávida de você? Não é possível! Você não pode ser desse planeta!

– Oh! Não utilize essas palavras grosseiras em mim, assim você quebra meu coração! – satirizou Hermione, rindo da cara do loiro.

– Pena não quebrar o pescoço. – dissera o loiro pra si mesmo.

A castanha rira, voltando sua atenção para o diário, mas mal conseguira começar a escrever mais uma palavra, e notou que o loiro a encarava mais uma vez. Ela levantara os olhos lentamente, demonstrando toda sua chateação diante do loiro.

– E agora?

– Você vai escrever nisso para sempre? – perguntara o loiro.

– Não, estava pensando em parar quando as folhas acabarem.

– Você me entendeu.

– Não, Draco. Eu não te entendi. Eu não entendo dementadores.

– Você descreve assim todas as nossas conversas? Assim, dessa forma tão agradável?

Hermione respirara fundo, jogando irritadamente os cachos para trás antes de responder.

– Sabe, Draco, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, acredite: eu não escrevo mais sobre você.

Draco a encarara ainda sem reação, quando do nada começara a gargalhar descontroladamente.

– Pare, Draco. – dizia a castanha com medo que Madame Prince despertasse.

Sem saber o que fazer Hermione se sobrepusera sobre a mesa tapando a boca de Draco com a própria mão.

– Enlouqueceu? Quer acordar aquela chata? – cochichara Hermione.

Só então percebendo a aproximação dos dois, e o modo tão inadequado que estava sobre a mesa.

Draco parara seu ataque de riso na mesma hora, encarando os olhos castanhos de Hermione de forma séria. Devagar ele segurara os pulsos de Hermione com as próprias mãos abaixando-os, dando oportunidade para que ele falasse.

A mera vista dos lábios firmes de Draco e a espessura de sua pele em seus pulsos, foram suficientes para causar todo um formigamento em Hermione, fazendo-a engolir em seco. Draco manteve o olhar desafiador à proximidade dos dois, sem largar os pulsos dela.

– Então você não escreve mais sobre mim, não é? – perguntara ele roucamente. – E então sobre o que é que você escreve agora? Sobre o Dan? Ele é o que agora? Seu melhor amigo? Como é que o Potter está se sentindo?

Hermione abaixara os olhos, sentindo todo o seu rosto queimar. Como era óbvio, como ele sabia e sempre iria saber o quanto ela era louca por ele. Não tinha como esconder, não conseguira encará-lo.

Mas ao abaixar os olhos Hermione percebera que Draco havia se assustado, ele não estava acostumado com isso. Ela se rendera, como ela andava se rendendo ultimamente, aquela castanha estava diferente e isso o assustava. Ela o encarara novamente e dera de cara com olhos tão confusos possíveis. Draco sabia que algo estava errado. Aquela não era a Hermione respondona e alto-suficiente que ele conhecia. Por fim ele não conseguia mais segurar essa dúvida por mais tempo.

– O que houve com você? – ele perguntara, agora num tom totalmente diferente. Ela o olhara tensa, respirando com dificuldade.

– Como assim?

– Você está estranha. Está há semanas assim!

– Assim como?

– Assim! Sério, o que é que você tem? Você está me escondendo alguma coisa que eu sei. – dissera ele autoritário.

Hermione se vira perdida, sempre fora uma péssima mentirosa e agora já se esquecera de como era ser atriz.

– Eu não...

– Não atue para mim Hermione! – dissera Draco entre dentes.

Hermione ficara pasma por um momento, mas logo quebrara o contato visual, tirando os pulsos do poder do loiro e voltando ao seu lugar.

– Se ocupe com outra coisa que não seja discutir comigo, Draco. Pelo menos hoje. Estou cansada e com sono!... E temos um trabalho para entregar amanhã. Sei que é difícil, mas devemos pelo menos controlar nosso incrível vício de implicância com o outro, para que os dois saiam ganhando nessa história, não é? Amanhã você pode voltar a ser o grande imbecil que você é!

– E você a grande idiota que é!

– Perfeito. Amanhã cada um retorna ao seu cargo de origem e todos ficam felizes! – terminara Hermione, rindo estressada e olhando para fora pela janela, já que não conseguiria mais saco para escrever.

Draco respirara aborrecido por ter saído do assunto, mas não queria mesmo perder tempo discutindo com uma garota tão estressante quanto ela. Pensara na aproximação que tiveram de novo e afastara tais pensamentos da cabeça de forma desesperada. Olhara em fim para a sala da Biblioteca que eles haviam alugado da Madame Prince.

– Por que apenas não entramos _Srta. Chego-Sempre-na-Hora_?

– Porque Sr_. Estou-Procurando-Minha-Alma-Gêmea-do-Pergaminho_ o Dan ainda não chegou. E se entrarmos ele não vai saber aonde nos encontrar.

Draco rira sarcástico, sem conseguir disfarçar a fúria que gritava em seu maxilar.

– Oh sim, Dan... Nosso precioso amigo! Pelo menos ele sabe chegar na hora, não é?

– OLÁ, MEUS AMIGOS! Vamos trabalhar? Temos um importantíssimo projeto para apresentar amanhã. – dissera Dan, entrando de forma estrondosa na Biblioteca, não dando a Hermione direito de resposta.

Draco e Hermione fizeram sinais para que ele calasse a boca, ele levantara as mãos de forma rendida e em passos tortos fora entrando na sala que eles haviam alugado. Antes dos dois o seguirem, ficaram olhando pra porta da sala que Dan entrara, como que meditando sobre o que haviam acabado de ver. Draco que se pronunciara primeiro.

– Nosso precioso amigo por acaso está...

– Não... Impossível... Não teria como ele conseguir bebida alcoólicas em Hogwarts, ainda mais há essa hora... – dissera Hermione não muito confiante, Draco a encarara de forma descrente – Teria?

– Hermione... Por isso que eu adoro suas reuniões! – ele respondera, com um sorriso divertido para a castanha.

"_É o fim!"_ pensara ela.

Dan chegou naquela sala completamente bêbado, e devo dizer que cinqüenta vezes mais desagradável. Até agora, escrevendo no meu diário, sinto o frio no meu estômago, o frio que aquela reunião me proporcionara. Eu me sentara de frente para Dan. E Draco, após fechar a porta da sala, se sentara na outra cadeira da mesa quadrada, de frente para o nosso espetáculo. Por um longo momento ficamos todos em silêncio, até que Draco se estressara.

– O que foi? Vocês vão ficar quietos mesmos? – dissera ele nos analisando, eu olhava para um livro qualquer e Dan estava todo esparramado em sua cadeira jogando um galeão pro alto. – Hermione você não vai dizer nada?

– Eu não tenho nada pra dizer. – eu disse dando de ombros.

– Oh claro, e você é famosa por isso. – ironizara Draco.

Eu respirara pesadamente e me virara estressada pra Dan.

– Com quem você bebeu?

– Por que? – perguntara Dan em deboche. – Vai me por em detenção?

– Eu devia sim, você podia ter um pouco mais de responsabilidade, estamos a quase uma hora te esperando! – eu respondera zangada.

Dan me olhava como um típico sonserino canalha, como ele era quando eu não ia com a cara dele.

– Você podia ser pego pelo Filch, sabia? – _"Draco estava do meu lado? Não, lógico que não estava."_

– Não. Eu estava na cozinha com uns moleques muito legais do primeiro ano, quem diria... No meu primeiro ano eu não bebia assim. Hey, vocês já perceberam como os alunos do primeiro ano são baixos? E feios? Sério! Narigudos, orelhudos e uma tonalidade na pele meio estranha...

– Você estava bebendo com os elfos? – eu perguntara ainda mais irritada. Draco começara a rir. – Você ficou maluco? O que deu em você?

– Estamos fazendo muito essa pergunta ultimamente... – dissera Draco, me deixando vermelha, eu o ignorara me focando apenas em Dan.

– Elfos? Existem elfos nesse castelo?

– Ah Merlin! – eu disse, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo àquela noite.

Draco ainda ria, Dan estava bêbado... Eu podia fazer esse trabalho sozinha, seria muito mais produtivo.

– Hey... A professora Sprout também é um elfo?

– Apenas cale a boca Dan, vamos fazer esse trabalho!

– Sabe que tem um elfo lá chamado Dronco? – ele disse se virando pra Draco e me ignorando completamente. Draco o olhara irritado. – Sério... Vocês podiam, sei lá, formar uma dupla sertaneja. Por que não pensa nisso? _"Draco & Dronco"_! Seria legal.

– Chega Dan. Ao trabalho, por favor?

– Oh, é mesmo. O trabalho... Então,... Vamos trabalhar... suahsuahsuahsuhaushaus... – dissera Dan caindo em gargalhadas. – Ajudaria se a mesa parasse de se inclinar.

Eu olhei para Draco completamente transtornada e ele parecera divertido.

– Pois bem. – falei, retomando a palavra. – Acho que todos aqui leram _"Adeus ao Orgulho"_, acho que já ficou mais do que claro nossas posições nesse debate... – eu disse me virando pra Draco, ele respondera com um sorriso irônico. – E a sua Dan, qual é a sua posição?

– Ahh bem, eu estou sentado, bem aqui na sua frente. – ele disse sarcástico, minha paciência estava se esgotando.

– Dá pra você parar de ser grosso apenas hoje?

– Como você está sensível hoje... – dissera Draco, colocando pilha na discussão.

– Não é? – concordara Dan. – Sério Hermione, se continuar a ser essa manteiga derretida podem acabar pensando que, sei lá... Você está...

– Chega Dan! Por que você bebeu afinal? O que deu em você? – eu perguntara sobressaltada, com medo do que aquele loiro maldito fosse dizer.

– E "A" pergunta novamente. – dissera Draco, eu fingira não ouvir.

– O que deu em mim?! Por que sou eu que tenho algum problema aqui, Hermione? Já pensou em se culpar um pouco pelas coisas? Pelo menos uma vez? – eu ficara vermelha, tentando manter meu ar controlado.

– Mas não é hora nem lugar de falarmos disso.

– Eu sei decidir sozinho a hora e o lugar de falar do que eu quero, obrigado. – dissera ele agressivamente.

– Ah, então agora eu sou a culpada por você ter bebido?! – eu disse, já contando os segundos para dar na cara daquele loiro maldito.

– Ah, bem... Eu não colocaria dessa forma tão acusadora e infantil, mas sim, resumindo é isso mesmo.

– Inacreditável! O que eu te fiz?

– Você não fez nada, Hermione... Você nunca faz nada pra ninguém! Por que faria algo pra mim? – ele disse irritado, cruzando os braços.

– E "eu" sou a infantil? – ele tentara inutilmente sorrir irônico em resposta.

Ficamos calados novamente, cada um de braços cruzados e com a cara virada. Até que Draco fizera um ruído curto que mais parecia um deboche.

– Tudo bem, o que está acontecendo aqui? – nenhum de nós dois respondeu. – O que exatamente está acontecendo entre vocês?

"_o que? Que tipo de pergunta era aquela agora? Era só o que me faltava!"._  
Dan dera uma curta risada irritada, eu apenas olhara para Draco totalmente perplexa e raivosa.

– Nada! – eu disse simplesmente, tentando finalizar com aquele assunto.

– Estou vendo! – ele disse, fazendo minha respiração ficar cada vez mais agitada de raiva. – Por que não me diz você, Hermione? Que sempre me diz a verdade! – ele dissera irônico.

Ouvi Dan resmungar alguma coisa depois de uma risada irônica, algo como _"não é bem assim"._

– Não há nada! Me diz o que exatamente você acha que está havendo entre nós? – eu disse estressada, não agüentando mais aquela conversa inútil.

– _Ah, isso até eu quero ouvir!_ – dissera Dan divertido, agora atento a conversa.

– Eu não sei! Você anda toda... Estranha. E Dan fica agindo como um completo lunático depressivo!

– Eu o que? – perguntara Dan irritado.

– Oh, sim... Seus pontos foram realmente muito bem observados, obrigado. Será que agora podemos voltar ao nosso trabalho, por favor? – eu disse sarcástica para Draco. – Afinal, se lunático e depressivo foi tudo o que você achou de estranho nele, então você precisa passar mais tempo observando ele.

– Eu estou sentindo uma certa descriminação aqui... – dissera Dan.

– Vocês brigaram. Por quê?

– Ah, acho que isso não é muito da sua conta! – eu dissera para Draco, totalmente estressada.

– Minha namorada brigou com outro cara, quero saber o porquê.

– Você não se preocuparia se sua namorada se agarrasse com esse outro cara.– eu disse não me contendo. Ele me olhara desconfiado.

– Isso por acaso é uma confissão? Você anda se agarrando com ele?

Dan respirara derrotado jogando a cabeça pra trás. Realmente Draco era muito lerdo.

– Não! Mas se estivesse você não estaria nem aí, e eu não te culpo...

– Que bom! – ele me cortara.

– Afinal, você tem toda uma fila feminina de cérebros ocos para escolher, e... O objetivo era me fazer sofrer, não era?

– Devo dizer que isso é um brinde que vem junto. – ele disse sorrindo perigoso.

– Ah sim, é que... Desculpa... – eu começara sarcástica, sorrindo em seguida. – Acho que não está dando muito certo. Sofrer por você? Sabe você podia, não sei... Me acertar com um balaço, é possível que assim você arranque algumas lágrimas de mim.

– Não subestime meus talentos. – ele disse, novamente sorrindo perigoso.

– Aliás! Já achou a tal? – eu perguntara, não ligando pra seu sorriso.

– Não vem ao caso. – eu não agüentava, queria saber quem era a cara de pau com que ele me confundira.

– Por que não me diz?

– Porque eu não quero.

– Mas você está feliz? Quero dizer, com o resultado? – ele sorrira divertido.

– Acho que estou feliz sim...

– Feliz como? – eu pressionara. – Feliz como se tivesse visto um pôr-do-sol ou... _Feliz_? – ele pareceu confuso, eu não acredito até agora em tudo o que eu disse. Até aonde minha ansiedade e curiosidade podiam ir?!

– Eu não fico deprimido com um pôr-do-sol...

– Draco! Me diga! O que custa? Eu posso até ficar feliz por você...

– Hermione... Temos um trabalho pra fazer...

– Ótimo! – eu disse já revoltada com a vida. – Não me diga então!

– Eu não vou.

– Eu não ligo mesmo! Ótimo que eu tenha me livrado daquelas suas declarações cansativas! Eu só queria saber quem era para dar meus pêsames para a pobre coitada.

– Uhum... – ele dissera indiferente, eu não parava de tagarelar.

– Fui eu que bebi aqui? – dissera Dan.

– E além do mais... Eu nunca fico feliz com um idiota pôr-do-sol, eu odeio pôr-do-sol, acho muito sem graça! O que consta que meu humor tem um grau muito elevado!

– Percebe-se...

– Eu já devia ter me acostumado com esse seu jeito canalha de lidar com as coisas, devia ter me convencido de tudo o que sempre achei que você era... – Dan respirara entediado e Draco revirara os olhos. – Você é apenas um sonserino, falso que não se importa com o que faz desde que saia ganhando na história e que o outro saia totalmente ferido.

– Esse sou eu ou apenas o boneco na sua cabeça intitulado_ "Draco Malfoy"? _– ele perguntara irritado.

– E lá vamos nós outra vez. Pela centésima vez este ano, apresentamos a novela_: "A Balada de Draco e Hermione_"! – disse Dan com a voz elevada e debochada, se metendo na discussão. – _Esses dois vão voltar a ficar juntos? Espero que sim._

– Dan, não se meta! – eu dissera, não querendo dar atenção as implicâncias dele.

– Ah, claro, longe de mim, um ser tão baixo, tentar entender a dinâmica sagrada de Draco e Hermione. Desculpe-me, é que acho fascinante o jeito que o trata.

Meu queixo havia caído, o que estava acontecendo com todos naquela semana?

– E como o trato, Dr. Conl? – perguntei sarcástica.

– Como se ele fosse uma criatura diabólica, verminosa e nazista.

"_e ele não o era?"._

– Qual é o seu problema? – perguntara Draco, agora aparentemente irritado com Dan, este rira irônico.

– Nenhum, _sou um coro grego_, que só faz _observar e interpretar_.

Eu não agüentava mais, me levantei ameaçadora encarando Dan, os dois pareceram surpresos.

– Dan, quando foi que adotou esse tom maldoso? – falei calmamente.

– Qual é, Hermione. Nós dois somos conhecidos por nossas réplicas jocosas. – ele disse sarcástico.

– Sim, pelas brincadeiras bem-humoradas. Mas pelo que me lembro nunca agredimos nem magoamos.

– E nem levamos tão a sério. Estou falando, você anda muito sensível.

– Como não levar a sério? Disse uma coisa desagradável atrás da outra hoje. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – ele respirara pesadamente, finalmente derrubando suas barreiras e abandonando o tom sarcástico.

– _Nada, não fez nada para merecer isso. O bêbado jogado no canto está simplesmente entediado._ – e ele começara a se estressar de verdade novamente. – _Quero dizer... Sabe como é exaustivo sobreviver perto de vocês? E testemunhar esta dança interminável?_

Draco o olhara irritado, não crendo no que ouvia.

– _...Uma semana são almas gêmeas, e na outra estão se digladiando. Será que, por favor, podem se decidir num futuro próximo?_

Fora minha vez de respirar pesadamente, sem saber se gritava com ele ou saía correndo.

–._..E a "reverência" com que tratam essa saga, me dá vontade de vomitar._

E do nada Dan correra para a lixeira do lado da porta e vomitara. Vomitara, simplesmente... Literalmente, enquanto encarávamos o nada arrasados. Falo pelo menos por mim.

Depois voltamos nossa atenção para o trabalho, sem dizer exatamente nada para ninguém. Devo admitir que mesmo com todo o estresse, esse trabalho acabou gerando algumas cenas engraçadas, como, por exemplo, a missão de Dan de distrair Madame Prince enquanto eu e Draco íamos a Sessão Reservada achar os pergaminhos de Mariella para o trabalho. Dan ficou dando em cima da bibliotecária, que parecia delirar. Eu revirei os olhos e fui com Draco.

– É inútil procurar esses pergaminhos. – disse Draco. – Duvido que Mariella tenha escrito um diário.

– Não, era muito comum se ter um diário naquela época, até Bartolomeu devia ter um... – eu disse, procurando os pergaminhos entre as prateleiras.

– De fato você e Dan estão muitos amigos, não é? – perguntara Draco indiferente, mudando de assunto.

– Amigos como você e Pansy? – devolvi, sem tirar a atenção dos pergaminhos. – Tem que estar por aqui... – murmurei, logo voltando ao meu tom normal.– Não sei se percebeu, mas eu e Dan andamos meio brigados.

– Você ainda não me disse o porquê. – eu me virara para ele, com o cenho franzido.

– Por que você ainda procura por uma garota que nem quer ser encontrada?

– E você parece saber muito bem o que ela quer, não é? – ironizou ele.

– Eu vou te dizer porquê... – eu o cortara. – Porque você teve uma recaída, porque quaisquer que fossem seus sentimentos por mim, você ainda não se livrou deles completamente, quer me esquecer por orgulho.

– Acha mesmo que eu não te esqueci? – ele perguntou rindo.

– Acho.

– E quaisquer que fossem os seus sentimentos por mim, parecem ter sofrido algum tipo de alteração. – ele disse.

– Meu ódio? – eu perguntei desafiadora.

– É!

– Achei que você pensasse que eu te amava.

– E amava? – ele perguntou esperto, me olhando seriamente. Eu tentara rir, mas não consegui.

– O que eu sentia por você Draco... Sofreu realmente uma alteração.

– Amava? – ele perguntara novamente, ignorando o que eu dissera.

– Você ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntei irritada.

– Vocês não vão vir? Estou com medo que ela me chame pra sair. – Dan dissera às nossas costas. – Acharam?

– Não. – eu respondi desanimada.

– Aff... Vai lá distrair ela enquanto nós procuramos. Seu talento para achar coisas não parece ser tão bom quanto o de perder! – alfinetou Dan novamente, praticamente me expulsando da Sessão Reservada.

Eu resolvi sair antes que Draco percebesse o conteúdo daquela ofensa, mas não deixei de mandar um olhar assassino para Dan. Daria tudo para saber o que exatamente eles falaram naquele momento em que eu fiquei apenas jogando conversa fora e sonolenta com Madame Prince. Pois depois disso, o humor dos dois voltou totalmente alterado.

_Na Sessão Reservada:_

_– O que exatamente você quis dizer com isso? – perguntara Draco para um Dan com sua atenção totalmente voltada para os pergaminhos._

_– Coisa nossa. – dissera Dan secamente. Draco do nada socara a estante irritado._

_– Quer saber? Cansei de vocês dois!_

_– Por que não faz mais barulho para acordar o castelo inteiro? – perguntara Dan sarcástico, estavam os dois frente a frente._

_– O que está acontecendo entre vocês? – perguntara Draco, Dan rira sarcástico tentando desviar a atenção. – É sério Daniel! Ela é minha namorada! E você vive grudado nela agora. E ainda brigam como um casal?_

_– É! – disse Dan. – Talvez seja o que devíamos ser. Um casal. Você não parece muito disposto a isso, não é?_

_– Você está maluco? Vocês não podem ser um casal! Ela é minha!_

_– Oh, sua... Você a esqueceu lembra? Fica com a Misteriosa da Folha que eu fico com a Hermione!_

_– Eu devia te arrebentar agora mesmo!_

_– Não! Você devia escolher! Se vai deixar o seu orgulho de lado e voltar com ela, ou se vai ficar castigando ela como um idiota!_

_– Você está bêbado!_

_– E você está cego! Eu que cansei de vê-la sendo sua namorada, quando você finge que ela não existe, a não ser claro... Quando for para gritar por seus "supostos direitos de namorado"._

_– Você sabe porque eu estou fazendo isso, eu te disse. Afinal, até pouco tempo você era meu amigo!_

_– É mesmo. E agora sou seu rival. Incrível o que a vida faz com a gente, não é? – disse Dan sarcástico, deixando Draco sozinho na Sessão Reservada, antes acenando com um rolo de pergaminhos que pertenciam a Mariella._

_**_

Voltamos para nossa sala. Tentávamos achar soluções para o trabalho, já estávamos lá há umas quatro horas sem sucesso algum.

– Deve ter algo de útil nesse diário, algo que não tenha no livro! – eu dissera suplicante.

– Já lemos umas quinze vezes Hermione. – dissera Dan sonolentamente.

– Podíamos fazer tipo um jogo, enquanto você dita as regras eu e Dan podíamos tentar convencer o público de nossas teorias. – disse Draco, já não conseguindo se manter acordado.

– E depois? Damos as mãos e pulamos? – disse Dan grosseiramente.

Draco o encarara ameaçadoramente. Eles estavam a tempo trocando olhares afiados, mas eu tentava ignorar isso. Já havíamos tido brigas por demais naquele dia.

– Não... – eu respondi, tentando chamar a atenção dos dois pra mim antes que eles caíssem na porrada. – Não dá pra resolver isso tudo até amanhã, podíamos simplesmente fazer uma apresentação de slides.

– Apresentando o que? Minhas fotos de bebê? Se toca Hermione, não temos nenhum material. – resmungou Dan, jogando seu galeão pro alto de novo.

– Alguma idéia melhor gênio? – eu retrucara.

– Eu poderia apresentar alguns relatos da época, mas não acho que aquele fantasma vá achar muita graça. – disse Dan.

– Eu podia falar com ele. Sou bem manipulador quando quero. – disse Draco com um sorriso perigoso, eu revirei os olhos.

– Ah, aí damos as mãos e pulamos. – disse Dan ironicamente.

– Ok, já chega! – disse Draco se levantando com raiva e apontando a varinha pra Dan, que olhara com indiferença ainda jogando seu galeão pro alto. – Por que não vamos logo ao ponto e resolvemos isso?

– Resolver do mesmo jeito que você e Hermione vêm resolvendo? Muito eficiente.

– Nossos problemas não têm nada a ver com você. Você não tem nada que se meter! – disse Draco entre dentes, destruindo o galeão de Dan com um feitiço.

Dan finalmente se revoltara e ficara de pé também apontando varinha pra ele. Eu continuava sentada olhando de um para o outro sem entender.

– Muito bem! Então, duelamos _com graça e elegantemente_ ou tiramos sangue um do outro sem rodeios?

– Gostei muito dessa última opção. – disse Draco na sua voz rouca e perigosa.

– Alguém aqui está devendo dinheiro para alguém? – eu perguntei completamente confusa.

– Últimas palavras? – perguntou Dan no mesmo tom perigoso.

– _Seu cabelo é horrível_. – disse Draco divertido.

Então Dan enfeitiçara Draco que desviara e começaram a duelar na minha frente, enquanto eu escapava dos feitiços sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

– Dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – eu gritara no meio dos dois.

Ouvi Draco gritar algo como _"abaixa"_ e eu obedeci sem hesitar e Dan fora jogado para trás, mas logo Draco também fora ferido. Eu olhara para fora da sala, onde Madame Prince ainda babava em meio ao sono.

– Por que está lutando pela posse dela? Você quer outra! – perguntara Dan sarcasticamente.

– Ela ainda é minha namorada!

– Oh é mesmo, o precioso plano de fazê-la pagar por ter "te magoado". Hermione, por favor, diga que está magoada pra ver se ele te deixa em paz. – disse Dan, não ligando para os feitiços que Draco lançava.

– Parem com isso! O que está acontecendo?

– Ele está bêbado, isso é o que está acontecendo. – disse Draco imediatamente, mas isso não me convencera.

– Na verdade esse bêbado aqui vai levá-la para sair, e seu "namorado" não está muito feliz com a idéia. Que estranho, não? – debochara ele.

– É isso? – eu disse revoltada. – É por isso que estão tentando se matar? Parem já! Vamos acabar em detenção! Vocês são dois infantis!

– Ah, não se preocupe Hermione, depois você faz uma música sobre nossa infantilidade! – disse Draco agressivamente, enquanto duelava com Dan.

– Ou um poema!

– DAN! – eu o censurara com raiva, não acreditava que ele estava me entregando assim.

– _O que foi que você disse_? – disse Draco confuso, porém mais interessado na história.

– Todo corno é surdo! – dissera Dan divertidamente, se protegendo de um feitiço, que acabou por bater no vidro da mesa e refletindo em mim, me jogando contra a parede e me fazendo bater a cabeça.

Minha vista começou a escurecer...

– HERMIONE! – gritaram o dois. Eu não ia desmaiar, mas tudo estava embaçado, e meu corpo estava dolorido.

– Olha o que você fez seu idiota! – disse Dan dando um soco na boca de Draco.

Draco revidara, e percebi que o soco dele havia sido muito mais forte, Dan passou alguns segundos ainda no chão sentindo dor. Vi que Draco me segurava nos braços de forma desesperada, era tão bom estar nos seus braços.

– Não desmaia, por favor. Me desculpa, não era para acertar você. – ele dizia conjurando um balde com gelo.

Senti um pano gelado ir de encontro ao meu rosto. Eu gemi de dor, mas logo o rosto belo dele aparecia melhor na minha vista.

– Você está bem?

– Solta ela seu idiota! – dissera Dan com raiva o empurrando.

Agora o rosto belo era outro. Senti uma forte dor de cabeça conforme ia passado de braço em braço. Até que não agüentei mais e gritei.

– PAREM! – os dois ficaram quietos. – Como foi que isso começou afinal?

– Já disse! – falou Dan – Ele não quer que eu saia com você.

– E por que você quer sair comigo afinal? Me ofendeu o dia todo!

– A gente vai ter de fazer as pazes um dia... – disse ele indiferente.

– Por que vocês brigaram afinal? – perguntou Draco revoltado. Ambos os loiros sangravam no canto da boca e respiravam com dificuldade.

– Fala pra ele Hermione... – dissera Dan, eu me vi encurralada. Respirei pesadamente e nervosa.

– Estou esperando. – pressionara Draco.

– Por sua causa!

– Ah... Até que enfim! – dissera Dan aliviado.

– Hmm... Continue... – dissera Draco, esperando por uma explicação.

– Você ouviu o que ele disse, ele está cansado dessa nossa história de Orgulho e Vingança. Não agüenta ficar na encruzilhada sendo que é amigo dos dois.

Vi Dan batendo na testa derrotadamente, não acreditando que eu escapara de novo e não revelara o que ele tanto esperava.

– Ah, como solução preferiu roubar a minha namorada. – comentara Draco novamente.

– Pare de falar que sou sua namorada, você não se lembrava disso há dias! – eu disse revoltada para ele. – E nós vamos sair apenas como amigos!

– Você não entendeu... – Draco dissera com fingida paciência e logo voltando ao seu tom agressivo. – Vocês não vão sair!

– Pára de gritar, parece a McGonnagal. – debochara Dan.

– Você não manda em mim. – eu disse na defensiva

– Você sabe que eu mando. – ele disse ameaçadoramente.

– Aliás, eu combinei de sair com Dan antes de voltarmos a namorar, então não há nada que você possa fazer. Não volto atrás na minha palavra.

– É! Assunto encerrado! – dissera Dan divertido.

Draco manteve seu olhar ameaçador pra mim, eu mantive o contato visual, mas senti um arrepio forte no corpo, aquele olhar cinza me desarmava completamente. Logo ouvimos umas batidas na porta da sala e Madame Prince entrara com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

– Hora de fechar a Biblioteca. De vez! Terminaram o trabalho? – e sem esperar resposta continuou. – Boa sorte amanhã.

E antes de sair ainda dera uma piscadela assanhada para Dan.

**

No dia seguinte o professor perguntara pelo trabalho, os três responderam apenas com um aceno negativo de cabeça. Todos percebiam a tensão entre eles, algo não havia dado certo. Não discutiram naquela aula, não alfinetaram, nem comentaram nada com ninguém. Apenas fingiram prestar atenção na aula enquanto seus pensamentos trabalhavam loucamente em suas cabeças. Cada um perdeu dez pontos, por causa daquele trabalho, mas sentiam como se houvessem perdido muito mais que isso.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

_N/a: Dedico esse capítulo principalmente a minha melhor amiga que me acompanha desde a terceira série, que me forçou a começar a escrever e a quem eu forcei começar a ler haoIHAOI. Sim Hiorrana, minha melhor amiga, tem muito de você nesse cap, só não entenda demais as entrelinhas e não me xingue muito depois disso!_

**Capitulo 4: Madame Norra**

Às vezes eu me esqueço porque odeio Draco Malfoy.

O que é estranho, uma vez que eu mantenho um manuscrito muito detalhado das canalhices que ele já foi capaz. Mas é que, sabe quando dizem _"a beleza está no interior das pessoas"_ ou _"não se julga ninguém pela aparência, ela não diz nada"?_ Mentira! Como nossa vida é repleta de ensinamentos falsos e conselhos inúteis! Você já percebeu que ninguém segue o próprio conselho? É incrível! _"Se eu fosse você não faria isso...",_ que lorota! Por que sempre repetem isso pra gente? Tal pessoa nunca conseguiria ser a gente, e muito menos deixaria de fazer isso, porque se fosse a gente não estaria ouvindo o próprio conselho, tanto porque se seguisse não o estaria fazendo. E tem mais! Eu poderia ter dado esse conselho, mas ele nunca parece inteligente quando sai da gente mesmo, e quando sai a gente ainda fica se perguntando se é um bom conselho e se vai ser preciso ficar se culpando caso alguém o siga!

Mas voltando a _"beleza interior das pessoas"._ Ah! Como eu odeio essa beleza interior das pessoas! Ainda mais quando ela não existe! É incrível! Como ele pode ser tão bonito? É de propósito, para confundir a gente e nos fazer esquecer completamente sua "aparência" interior, o que na minha opinião se resume num demônio aquático verminoso e leproso que daria um "belo" quadro de Picasso!

Sabe, é só olhar para aquele loiro sufocantemente lindo que todas suas canalhices escapam de sua mente, como se ele fosse um bom sujeito, como se nunca lhe tivesse feito mal na vida. É o que acontece comigo... Só de enumerar todas suas maldades, me causa uma culpa maldita por estar meio que... Meio que... Puta que pariu, eu não consigo pensar numa palavra para esclarecer esse maldito sentimento! Não é um simples "_gostar"_ e, por Merlin, também não é um maldito "_amar_"... Então o que é?

Povo exagerado esses seres humanos, ou gosta ou ama, oito ou oitenta! Não podia ser um pouco mais complicado? Qual seria o meio termo disso? "_Gos-mar"?_ Nossa, isso soou nojento! "_Amtar_"? Já isso saiu biológico!

Droga! Merlin me saiu mesmo um gozador dos melhores, não é? Incrível como ele se diverte nos colocando em situações como essa. Sabe quando você pede dinheiro pro seu pai pra sair e ele apenas te diz _"Cadê seu boletim?_" Pois é, você ainda tem a "mera", veja bem, _mera_ possibilidade de lutar por um final feliz, de fazer por merecer tal dinheiro, ou o que quer que você queira! Mas você tem noção de que se agradar o chefão, você se dá bem! Bem não posso dizer que Merlin seja assim, um chefão tão generoso, vai ver foi por isso que ele nos deu um pai, não é? Mas não importa o que você faça, não importa o quanto você se esforce, pode se comportar como a Cinderela a vida toda, sabe? Virando amiga dos ratinhos, servindo à gente escrota de bom grado, falando sempre baixo e não se importando com o quanto sacaneiem você.

Basta você pedir _"Merlin, por favor, tudo o que eu te peço... Não me faça quebrar a perna." Surpresa! Cinqueta pontos e quatro ossos quebrados da perna!" _Acontece mais ou menos assim, ou para ser mais dramática_:_

"_Meu querido Merlin, eu sei que tenho sido uma menina muito bem educada e responsável nesses últimos anos. Sei também que já sofri bastante, sem contar a terrível angústia de poder perder a pessoa que mais amo no mundo, meu melhor amigo, para um bando de homens maus e mais poderosos do que eu. E sei que sou estudiosa e esforçada... Não quero jogar tudo isso na cara, mas seria pedir muito... Por favor, que apenas... Não deixe que eu me apaixone por simplesmente a pessoa que mais odeio e abomino na face da terra?_".

Preciso dizer a resposta do Todo-Poderoso? Nenhuma! Ele simplesmente me ignorou, não mandou nenhum sinal! Nenhum! Sabe, eu não fiz curso de criptografia divina para entender os sinais dele, mas não sei... Um monte de folhas secas caindo no chão a minha frente formando a frase _"Não se apaixone por ele!"_ me convenceria no mesmo momento! Mas não! O miserável não me diz nada e ainda torna aquela serpente o ser mais lindo que eu já vi!Tentação pura!

E quando digo que ele é um gozador é porque isso não vem de hoje, lembram_: "Vejam, mas não toquem! Toquem, mas não experimentem! Experimentem, mas não saboreiem! Saboreiem, mas não queiram mais! Queiram mais, mas não a obtenham!"?_ É tudo um jogo! Um simples programa de audiência! Um programa que eu garanto, dá muito mais ibope que muito reality show por aí! Sabe aqueles olhos de cabra do "No Limite"? Pois bem, eu os comeria!

Eu sei que tudo isso é só um pensamento, até vindo de uma adolescente revoltada às cinco da manhã, que culparia Merlin até mesmo por esse maldito grilo que deve ter achado minha janela um ótimo Teatro Municipal para dar o ar de sua bela cantoria. Mas com tantos problemas e tão poucas opções, é compreensível que uma vez que já culpei gente demais nesse castelo pelas merdas da minha vida, e não possa simplesmente "me culpar", pois isso causaria meu suicídio, e acho que Merlin não quer isso, então... Só me resta culpá-lo, não é? Se eu culpar mais alguém vulnerável a Avada Kedavra nesse castelo, eu ganho uma estadia perpétua em Azkaban, e isso atrapalharia os planos de muita gente, inclusive os meus de... Sei lá... Quem sabe... Sobreviver?!

Mas acho que eu estava falando de Draco Malfoy! Sim, mas antes, só para confirmar, deixar claro, sabe... Para quem ainda não registrou de fato essa informação:

Esse diário é meu! Sobre minha vida, sabe? Minha. Hermione Granger!

É que você sabe, depois de tanto falar sobre Draco Malfoy nessas páginas, pode ter causado certa dúvida de identidade. Pois é, acredite, pertence a mim: Hermione Jane Granger! Granger! Não Malfoy! Você nunca verá esse nome junto do meu! Nunca! E eu não sei o porquê de eu ter pensado nisso, muito menos o porquê de eu estar me defendendo de uma acusação que eu mesma inventei... Mas que seja! Vamos registrar apenas minha vida diária e não minhas confusões mentais?! Obrigada.

Pois bem, tudo começou no início da semana, quando eu simplesmente cometi a grande burrada de contar para Gina. _OH SIM GINA! Por favor, antes de eu registrar aqui tudo o que eu acho desse "ser humano ruivo"_, eu gostaria de deixar bem claro de que tal se trata da minha melhor amiga e que eu a amo muito, ok? Registrado então? Então vamos lá:

**Eu odeio essa vaca! Quem ela pensa que é? Aquela pirralha vadia filha da mãe que se mete na minha vida e mexe nela como se eu fosse um monte de bosta! Vadia sanguinária! Por que não tem apenas uma droga de um padre em Hogwarts para exorcizar essa garota?! Tirar o capeta que abomina a mente dessa desumana, dessa vaca ruiva, dessa falsa escrota capitalista fascista desgraçada! Que arda e seja fritada no fogo do inferno! Falsa! Cachorra! Como eu odeio essa garota, Merlin! Como eu a odeio!**

Ufa! Muito bem! Agora eu estou bem! Por favor, como eu pedi anteriormente, ignore o parágrafo a cima.

Como eu ia dizendo, começou quando eu relatei à minha melhor amiga, _que por sinal é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter no mundo_ (tão meiga e maravilhosa) os fatos do trabalho que eu estava fazendo com Draco e Dan.

Dois **D'**s, dois **loiros** e dois **sonserinos**, que eu excluiria de bom grado da lista de distribuição de oxigênio num futuro próximo. Sabe qual foi a reação dela? Bem, vamos dizer que fazer as pazes não é assim tão eficiente quando sua suposta melhor amiga acaba por adotar como hobby gritar e sacanear você. Vamos dizer que "melhor amiga" não é, assim, algo muito saudável de se ter. Digo por experiência própria.

– Quer dizer que de fato você vai ter de sair com Dan? – dissera a ruiva de frente pra mim, mexendo no próprio queixo de modo pensativo.

– É. – eu disse simplesmente, sentada na beirada da minha cama.

– Hmm. – ela deixara escapar, andando de um lado para o outro.

– Hmm? O que quer dizer esse "hmm"? Por favor, me diga que é a sigla de alguma nova instituição de bruxos necessitados de soluções!

– Não, não é uma sigla! Só acho que devemos ficar quietas por um momento e pensar melhor nisso.

– Por favor, não! Eu consigo ouvir meus pensamentos no silêncio, e eles me assustam... – ela se sentara ao meu lado, me encarando compreensivamente.

– Você o ama?

– Quem? Dan? Você se injetou alguma coisa? – eu perguntei já revoltada com as idéias daquela garota.

Ela me olhou irritada mostrando que não era bem desse "D" que ela estava falando.

– Ah... Ok. – eu dissera recebendo a mensagem. – Sabe... Amar é uma palavra forte demais para ser usada em alguém tão jovem quanto eu, ainda mais quando os tais sentimentos em discussão estão direcionados para um ser tão idiota quanto ele.

Eu apenas respirara fundo olhando pros meus próprios dedos. Enquanto ela aguardava o fim do meu discurso.

– É só que... Dan tem razão. Essa novela toda já está insuportável. Estou cansada de ficar lutando com ele a todo o momento. Num momento quero dizer a ele que eu sou a tal _"perfeição do pergaminho"_ por quem ele procura, no outro eu quero que ele morra procurando até descobrir que sou eu e que é tarde demais, aí eu quero olhar para a cara dele e dizer: _"Não! Não te quero mais!"._ Mas... Não confio muito na minha capacidade de dizer "não" a ele. É capaz de quando esse dia chegar eu diga um rápido "não" e saia correndo com medo de não conseguir repetir isso.

Eu respirara novamente, lutando com as minhas glândulas lacrimais e minha garganta que começava a arranhar. Maldita que sempre me faltava na hora de falar disso. Dizê-lo em voz alta me tornava tão mais patética.

– Só ando meio assustada. Acho que meu orgulho sempre fora como um cãozinho que eu sempre tive por perto, meu melhor amigo, nunca me abandonara antes... Agora que o perdi... Não me sinto mais tão segura, tenho feito e dito uma coisa idiota atrás da outra. Antes eu era apenas uma garota orgulhosa, agora sou apenas uma garota perdida.

– E dramática.

– Vai a merda Gina, finja pelo menos que está comovida! – eu disse mudando totalmente meu tom.

Só pra deixar claro: ela é minha melhor amiga, não é? Ok. É que preciso ficar me lembrando disso mais de uma vez por dia. Ela rira. Aff!

– Hermione você é mesmo uma figura. Eu admito que no seu lugar eu já teria implorado pelo amor dele.

– Uau! Como sou forte, me sinto muito melhor agora.

Ela devia ter um programa de conselhos só dela! "Ponto G"... Ops... Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaus...

– Ou então estaria dando pulos de alegria festejando a tamanha sorte que eu tenho... Quero dizer: os três garotos mais lindos do colégio apaixonados por mim? Uau!

– Você prestou atenção na parte da história em que Draco me odeia e em que Dan é um tremendo galinha que só está querendo me fazer voltar com Draco para saciar sua própria falta de tédio? E por Merlin! Quem é o terceiro de quem você está falando?

– Harry?! Ele ainda espera por você. Apesar de não admitir muito por aí.

– Ah Harry, nossa história já se encerrou há um bom tempo. – eu disse me levantando e andando de um lado para o outro. – Draco é o único que parece se recusar insistentemente a sair da minha vida. Seja pra fazer eu me apaixonar por ele, seja para me fazer sofrer. Sinceramente... Esse garoto é por demais complicado.

– Agradeça por não estar mais entre dois inimigos, se você ainda estivesse contando com Harry... Ah, não quero nem imaginar a reação dele em ser trocado por outro sonserino.

– Com isso não precisa se preocupar. Harry não parece assim mais muito interessado na minha vida, sabe? Ele nem deve saber quem é Dan!

– ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR COM DANIEL CONL! – disse um Harry Potter numa fúria, que se revelava de suas esmeraldas fervescentes e em seu furiosíssimo tom de voz, entrando agressivamente pela porta do meu quarto e parando as minhas costas. Eu ainda permaneci de costas olhando pro além, enquanto Gina prendia um riso.

– Ou então... – eu continuei para Gina, ignorando aquele recente acontecimento. – Eu esteja de fato completamente errada mais uma vez e esteja com mais esse grande problema para resolver. – disse sarcástica. – É, vamos torcer para que não seja isso!

– Me responda Hermione! – ele gritara atrás de mim mais uma vez, eu me virei para a fera.

– Harry. Bom dia. Você está lindo hoje, sabia? – ele preferiu por não responder e apenas manteve o olhar assassino. – É, acho que suas fontes, por mais desgraçadas que sejam, estão certas.

– O fato de você amar _um sonserino_ já é por demais perturbador se quer saber...

– Amar... – eu disse rindo entre dentes. – Como estamos usando essa palavra hoje em dia.

– Mas por mais _perturbador_ que seja... – ele frisou bem o "perturbador". – É aceitável, mas incompreensível, ainda mais se tratando de um _imundo_ como o Malfoy. – agora frisara bem o "imundo". – Mas Conl? Você perdeu a cabeça? Achei que estávamos falando do Malfoy!

– É exatamente do Malfoy que estávamos falando. E bem... O fato de ele ser o objetivo da história... Bem, isso é de meu conhecimento e de seu conhecimento, mas Malfoy passa ignorante.

– Então conte logo a ele e não saia com o Conl! O que ele é? Um discípulo de loiros vagabundos, riquinhos e idiotas?

– Eu não posso cancelar com Conl, porque por algum motivo ainda curioso eu prometi que sairia com ele. – Harry começara a rir nervosamente.

– Por que não chama Snape para sair? Ele com certeza conseguiria te entreter muito mais do que Malfoy ou Conl, quero dizer... Ele está a muito mais tempo na Sonserina, não é? Ou você não se interessa por homens maduros?

– Oh, me interesso sim, na verdade eu já chamei Voldemort para sair, mais anda meio ocupado procurando um jeito de conseguir a sua cabeça!

– Ok, ok. Chega vocês dois! – disse Gina se metendo entre nós dois. – Harry por que não me faz um favor, hã? Desça até o Salão Comunal e converse um pouco com o meu irmão, pra quem você costumava dar muita atenção. Ou quem sabe fazer algo de mais interessante como cuidar da sua vida, porque eu e Hermione temos muito o que resolver. E mais um explodindo de ciúmes é a última coisa da qual ela precisa. – ela dissera muito tranqüilamente para aquele lindo portador de olhos verdes, enquanto eu ria de lado exibindo a maravilhosa amiga que eu tinha. Harry a encarara ainda mais assassinamente.

– Se eu pudesse voltar quatro anos no passado, e você ainda estive dentro da Câmera Secreta... Eu teria levado mais em consideração a idéia de ensinar Neville a jogar xadrez-bruxo ao invés de ir salvar você. Eu não fazia idéia do mal que estava fazendo à humanidade.

– Grande coisa. E eu teria pensado duas vezes antes de dormir com você. Por que não vai ensinar o Neville agora? Nunca é tarde para se tomar a decisão certa. Vai! – disse ela com indiferença, pondo um Harry revoltado para fora e trancando a porta. – Ok, agora voltando.

– Às vezes até me esqueço que você e Harry tiveram um... Caso.

– Não vamos falar de "mim e Harry" no momento, por favor. – ela disse com repugnância. – Como eu disse temos muito o que resolver.

– Por exemplo?

– A roupa que você vai usar no encontro com Dan. – ela disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Eu ainda passei alguns segundos a encarando, descrente que ela havia dito aquilo seriamente.

– A roupa que eu vou usar no encontro com Dan? – eu perguntei, ela acenara afirmativamente com a cabeça de modo empolgado. – A roupa que eu vou usar no encontro com o discípulo de loiros vagabundos, riquinhos e idiotas do qual ainda desconheço o motivo pelo qual aceitei sair? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Não entendo como eu venho até você contar minhas angústias. Você ri da minha cara, interpreta tudo o que eu digo absurdamente e ainda me opõe soluções sem pé nem cabeça. O que há de errado comigo? Parece que eu nunca aprendo a lição!

– Hermione, o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade é no sábado! Você precisa escolher uma roupa perfeita! – eu sorri de orelha a orelha ironicamente.

– E para quê exatamente eu preciso escolher uma roupa perfeita?

– Bem, pra você ficar bem feia, as pessoas apontarem e jogarem pedras em você... Acorda Hermione! Um encontro! Tem oportunidade melhor para o Draco morrer de ciúmes e admitir que ainda não te esqueceu? – eu revirei os olhos derrotada.

– Sabe, da última vez que Draco sentiu certa fisgada de ciúme por mim, ele não pareceu muito disposto a admitir isso. Acho que ele estava mais interessado em tirar sangue do Dan...

– Não vê? É perfeito! Ele aos poucos está se contradizendo. Quanto mais você se mostrar interessada em Dan, mais Draco vai se contradizer.

"_ok, fazia sentido o que ela estava falando, mas era uma idealização... Porque Draco não parecia ter nenhuma dificuldade em demonstrar desprezo por mim. Afinal essa semana ele fora bastante eficiente."._

– Eu não sei como começou. Em um momento eu estava escrevendo o que eu sentia... No outro você estava me procurando, eu fiquei tão maravilhada. Quero dizer: _Draco Malfoy_ interessado nos meus sentimentos? _Draco Malfoy_ _apaixonado por mim_? Será que isso realmente está acontecendo? Eu, uma menina _que não é do tipo que se apaixona e se desapaixona rapidamente, e que dá o seu afeto desde o começo... _É meio que um conto de fadas, sabe?

– Sei... – respondera Draco Malfoy entediado, com a cabeça apoiada de forma sonolenta, enquanto mirava aquela menina de compridos cabelos loiros sedosos e olhos negros profundos, falar de como se tornara a Misteriosa do Pergaminho.

Draco olhara discretamente para a fila às costas da garota que ia até o fim do corredor do castelo antes do voltar sua atenção para a loira. Já fazia mais de um mês de procura e achava que já havia entrevistado todas as garotas do castelo. E nada! Nem pista da Misteriosa do Pergaminho.

– Me diga, hã...

– Gabriella!

– É, Gabriella... Como você foi perder assim, algo tão precioso como seus sentimentos anotados?

– Ah, eu estava atrasada para me encontrar com uma amiga, e acabei por esquecer meu precioso pergaminho na Biblioteca, nem me toquei.

– Mas você estava escrevendo e do nada... Se esqueceu dele? Quero dizer, você estava escrevendo nele quando se lembrou do tal compromisso.

– Bem, é que... Eu pensei ter guardado o pergaminho, mas deve ter caído.

– Hmm... E com quem você foi se encontrar?

– Com minha melhor amiga, Joan Ganer! – Draco levantara uma sobrancelha.

– Joan Ganer da Corvinal?

– É, conhece?

– Na verdade ela esteve aqui ontem alegando uma história parecida, mas no caso ela que tinha perdido o pergaminho e fora se encontrar com você.

– Ah, bem... Ela não é tão minha amiga assim, ela anda inventando coisas para se passar por mim.

– Sua melhor amiga?

– É, ela sempre foi apaixonada por você, e quando descobriu que eu era a Misteriosa do Pergaminho tentou tirar proveito, é horrível descobrir algo assim, sabe...

– Sei... Bem Gabriella, seu tempo acabou, e eu vou descansar um pouco. – disse Draco indiferente, se levantando da cadeira e se virando para as outras meninas. – Eu falo com vocês mais tarde, ok? Podem ir dar uma volta! – e resmungando a fila foi se desfazendo.

Draco andara em passos revoltados até o pé da árvore em frente ao lago e se sentou exausto, com a mente a mil. Luke logo viera ao seu alcance.

– O que foi? Gabriella pareceu bastante convincente pra mim.

– É. Se você tirar todas as mentiras que ela contou, pode simplesmente levar em conta que ela é sangue-puro. A garota que eu procuro é trouxa. – Draco respondera de olhos fechados, tentando relaxar um pouco. Luke respirara derrotado se sentando ao lado do amigo.

– Não pode desistir, cara. Desistir é para fracassados e o mundo já está cheio deles. – disse ao seu lado com um sorriso travesso. Draco abrira os olhos azuis e encarara o nada.

– Não temos pessoas suficientes para mudar o mundo... – ele olhara para a grama emburrado. – Hermione tem razão, ela não quer ser encontrada.

– Hey, Roma não foi feita em um dia Draco!

"_nem num mês"_ pensara Draco, mas já estava cansado, já estava cansado desse pique-pega maldito. E só de pensar em Hermione, e no seu encontro com Dan lhe dava ânsias. Estava tudo cada vez mais complicado...

Draco tem realmente um certo talento para me irritar, não sei que jeito melhor de descrever isso se não apenas anotando os fatos diretamente:

– Hermione! – disse ele vindo em minha direção.

"_Por que eu ainda utilizo a Biblioteca?"_

– Ah... Bom dia. Que foi? Veio me fazer sofrer? – eu cumprimentara ironicamente, ele apenas tentou sorrir debochado, mas não teve sucesso.

Ele jogou um livro pesado na minha frente, algo como _"Bruxos da Antiga Grécia!"._ Eu olhei do livro para ele sem entender.

– Preciso que faça uma redação pra mim de três metros sobre os capítulos cinco, seis e sete. – ele dissera indiferente.

Eu apenas o encarei esperando a conclusão daquilo tudo.

– Ah, você precisa... E eu com isso...?

– Você que irá fazê-la, eu não posso, estou ocupado com o treino e com as entrevistas.

– Entendo... Bem, sinto muito, mas não me lembro de ter dito que queria te ajudar nisso.

– E eu não me lembro de ter pedido alguma coisa, ou você já esqueceu que quem manda sou eu? Francamente Hermione você sofre de amnésia? – ele perguntara já irritado.

– Ah, eu não vou fazer isso.

– Ah vai, ô se vai!

E eu fiz, tive de fazer... Maldita aposta! Isso se repetiu durante toda semana ainda, tive de fazer ainda mais cinco redações. Desgraçado! Eu reclamei, mas não adiantou. Então tive uma idéia.

– Senhor Malfoy, por favor, queira ler a sua redação sobre os Vermes Venenosos. – perguntara a professora Sprout.

Dan cochichara algo mais ou menos assim: _"Daqui ela não parece tanto uma elfa..._", preferi ignorar.

– Claro. – dissera Draco pegando sua redação feita por mim. – _Os Vermes Venenosos da Grã-Bretanha contém inúmeras utilidades e características, entre elas sua aparência clara, pupilas azuis meio acinzentadas e uma pelagem loira clara, são muito escrotos e nojentos também, às vezes possuem uma forma humana e desfilam como se fossem realmente importantes para alguém, também se apaixonam fácil e na maioria das vezes começam um tipo de obsessão pela amada, como por exemplo, fazendo campanhas de procura por ela..._

As risadas já estavam começando a serem tomadas naquela estufa quando Draco começou a perceber o conteúdo da redação.

– _Na verdade, muitos poucos assumem sua naturalidade e se revelam verdadeiros Vermes Venenosos da Grã-Bretanha, mas isso ocorre quando se prestam a ler redações de frente à turma sobre a própria espécie da qual tem vergonha e..._

Já era demais, todos gargalhavam. Harry, Ron e Dan davam escandalosas gargalhadas em direção a mim, que mantinha minha indiferença.

Draco parara de ler a redação e dera um suspiro sarcástico, logo me mirara com um sorriso igualmente sarcástico_. "Muito esperta, tem volta!",_ eu respondi tal mensagem silenciosa com apenas um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Bem depois disso ele não me "pediu" mais para fazer suas redações.

Para ser mais exata, Draco me ignorara a semana toda. Deve ter um ponto branco e redondo bem do meu tamanho na minha frente cada vez que eu passo por ele. E nas poucas vezes que falou comigo, acredite, não foi muito educado. Fica me dando foras, se insinua cada vez mais para as outras garotas, e quando eu passo finge ficar cada vez mais animado com as garotas que se apresentam como a "Misteriosa do Pergaminho", mas a verdade é que ele também está cansado, ele pensa que eu não vejo sua estima baixando e seu olhar cansado, mas vejo. Dan por outro lado, parece com um ótimo humor...

– _Hermigatinha._ – disse o loiro com um sorriso perigoso pra mim, ao parar do nada na minha frente.

– Dan, oi.

– _Faltam menos de 24 horas..._

– Eu sei. – disse sem graça. – E você está começando a agir como um obsessivo.

– Eu? – ele disse divertido, apontando para logo adiante onde Draco totalmente exausto ouvia uma garota da Lufa-Lufa declamar uma história muito estranha sobre um pergaminho, uma Biblioteca e um hipogrifo.

– Ele não desiste. – eu dissera mais pra mim do que pra Dan.

– É, vocês dois parecem ter cada vez menos em comum. – eu respirei profundamente.

– Gina acha que saindo com você, Draco vai sentir ciúmes.

– É uma boa tática Hermione, mas não o suficiente. O orgulho de Draco já foi ferido demais para ser quebrado novamente por um simples ciúme, ainda mais agora que ele acredita ter algo melhor.

Eu respirara irritada, como eu odiava concordar com ele. Eu vira Draco chamar a próxima enquanto a garota saía da cadeira aos prantos. Foi então que eu percebera que essa história toda estava magoando mais da metade das pessoas daquele castelo.

– Por favor, Hermione, tome uma atitude ou simplesmente desista de vez. Mas faça alguma coisa. Sem contar que enquanto você não desistir dele, eu não posso investir em você.

Eu o encarara sem acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. Ele estava de fato se declarando pra mim?

– Mas também, não quero fazer isso sabendo que o certo é que vocês dois fiquem juntos.

Então eu me lembrara o porquê de eu gostar tanto daquele garoto: porque ele tem sido meu amigo ultimamente. Eu sentira meus olhos arderem e do nada me vi abraçando-o fortemente, como a tempo não abraçava Harry.

– Não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha...

– Bem, então teremos muito o que conversar amanhã no nosso encontro, temos muito o que planejar, não é? Afinal, se o plano é fazer Draco ter ciúmes, precisamos arrumar um jeito não de apenas ele tê-lo, mas de admiti-lo. Afinal não queremos que ele quebre meu nariz dessa vez, queremos?

– Não. – eu disse em meio a risos, enxugando as lágrimas. 

Estava tudo pronto! Era sábado e eu vestia a roupa escolhida por Gina, que se resumia num jeans e uma blusa rosa clara de manga cumprida e decote que ela achava sexy. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e como a tempo eu não os soltava, finalmente percebi o quanto havia crescido. Estavam em cachos perfeitos graças a um penteado que Gina fizera em mim antes de dormir. Acho que foi uma das poucas vezes em que eu me achara... Bonita. Sem contar que eu estava feliz. Ia sair com um amigo, que realmente me ajudaria naquela história toda, não era mais um problema, e sim uma solução. Gina me desejara sorte, eu acabara de sair do Salão Comunal, quando vi Ron vindo em minha direção com um olhar meio assustado.

– O que foi Ron? – eu perguntara.

– Você não soube?

– Soube o que?

Logo dois primeiranistas passaram pela gente e entraram no Salão Comunal com a mesma cara impressionada e cochichando entre si.

– O que houve? – eu perguntara novamente, para Ron já preocupada.

– Filch. – eu o olhara de lado se entender.

Como assim Filch? Filch? O que poderia ter acontecido com Filch que deixaria todos tão transtornados assim?

– O que tem Filch?

– Srta. Granger? – disse o próprio, aparecendo atrás de Ron que engolira em seco.

Filch mantinha um olhar sádico e um sorriso assassino nos lábios, do qual fez Ron me olhar como se eu estivesse prestes a ser entregue a Comensais.

– Sim?

– O professor Snape está te chamando na sala dele agora.

– Mas hoje é sábado! – eu disse revoltada. O que aquele seboso ia querer logo hoje?

– Não parece se tratar de aula.

– Mas eu tenho um compromisso agora. Não posso passar lá mais tarde?

– Agora, Srta. Granger! Acho que você sabe muito bem o que significa "agora".

" Também sei muito bem o que significa '_vai a merda_ mas acho que você não ia querer ouvir a tradução, ia seu aborto idiota?", pensei. Eu respirei emburrada e comecei a seguir em passos estressados até as masmorras, percebendo que o aborto idiota me seguia ainda com o olhar sádico, todos que estavam no caminho pareciam me olhar de forma curiosa, eu ignorei.

Ok, mais uma manchete no Profeta de Hogwarts: _"Granger é chamada à sala de Snape!"._ O que há de tão estranho nisso, afinal? Fala sério! Respirei fundo e bati na porta, logo o seboso me mandou entrar.

– O Senhor me chamou?

– Sim, Srta. Granger. – disse o seboso sentado em sua cadeira de trás da mesa do professor e me encarando cautelosamente. – A senhorita sabe que a diretora da sua casa não está presente no castelo faz algumas semanas... – _"graças a Merlin!"_ – E por isso eu fui o mais indicado para ter essa conversa com a senhorita.

_Conversa comigo? Peraí, indicado por quem?_

– Uma conversa? Sobre o que? – eu perguntara impaciente olhando para o relógio, Dan já devia estar me esperando junto das carruagens.

– Sobre isso. – disse ele pondo uma espécie de capa preta em cima da mesa, eu ainda não conseguia entender onde ele queria chegar. – Sabe o que é isso, Srta. Granger?

– Uma capa? – eu perguntei, já tornando óbvia minha impaciência no meu tom de voz.

– Sabe de quem é essa capa?

– Não, não sei. Vai demorar muito, professor? Porque eu realmente tenho um compromisso, sabe?

– Essa capa é sua, Granger! – ele disse com aquele risco fino nos lábios que significava um sorriso vitorioso. Eu estava entendendo cada vez menos aquilo tudo.

– Minha?

– Sim, pelo menos é o que diz o Feitiço de Identificação.

Foi então, que com uma terrível pulsação no peito e um terrível tremor na espinha, sem contar no Inácio que pulava desesperado em alerta no meu estômago. Eu comecei a somar um mais um naquela história. Aquela capa, o brasão sujo da Grifinória, a capa estava completamente suja de terra e ainda tinha pedaços de raízes nela.

_"– Ah Granger pára com isso... É só uma gata.__  
– Pois eu faria muito menos por você!  
– Mas faria..."..._

– Merlin... – eu deixara escapar no meio de um suspiro. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

– Entende do que eu estou falando, não Srta. Granger? – eu apenas o olhara transtornada, sem saber o que dizer.

– Você matou a minha gata! – dissera o Filch às minhas costas numa voz raivosa e chorosa. Eu não tinha forças para encará-lo. Não sabia o que fazer.

– Senhor... – eu disse para o seboso que continuava a me olhar de forma superior, minha voz pelo contrário nunca fora tão indefesa. – Eu não fiz isso. Eu juro. Eu não matei Madame Norra.

– MENTIROSA! – gritara Filch às minhas costas me assustando.

– Eu juro. – eu dissera novamente para Snape.

– Então como explicar sua capa estar enrolada ao corpo da gata?

Eu não conseguira responder, minha cabeça começava a trabalhar a mil enquanto lembranças do dia em que eu e Draco enterramos Norra apareciam na minha cabeça.

– Incrível como agora você abandonara seu tom confiante, não Granger?

Eu queria socá-lo, queria amaldiçoá-lo... Mas algo tapara minha resposta. A porta das masmorras fora aberta com urgência e Draco entrara por ela me notando ali sem surpresa, na verdade aparentava muita naturalidade, mas eu conseguia enxergar uma pequena ansiedade nele.

– Me chamou, professor?

– Sim, Draco. – incrível como fora da aula eles eram íntimos! Grr! – Já deve saber que a gata do Sr. Filch foi encontrada, Madame Norra.

– É, eu soube agora pouco.

– Pois bem, é curioso que a capa da Srta. Granger tenha sido encontrada junto do corpo da gata, uma vez que ela alega não ter nada a ver com a morte da mesma. – Draco não dissera nada, apenas me encarara. – Sabe alguma coisa sobre isso, Draco?

– Na verdade eu sei. – ele dissera.

Eu o encarara desesperada, não acreditando que ele ia fazer isso comigo. Qual foi! Fazer sofrer tudo bem, mas ser expulsa da escola já é sacanagem!

– ESTÃO VENDO! ELA MATOU MINHA GATA! ATÉ O NAMORADO DELA CONFIRMA!

– Obrigado, Sr. Filch. Agora, por favor, vamos ouvir a história do Sr. Malfoy.

Filch engolira sua raiva, enquanto Snape fizera sinal para que Draco falasse, eu era apenas desespero.

– Bem, eu e Hermione estávamos em detenção por estarmos fora da cama após o horário de recolher, atrás de um aluno que havia explodido a estátua da bruxa de um olho só. Acho que o senhor se lembra, Sr. Filch, acabamos por esbarrar no senhor...

Ele falava naturalmente. Filch apenas ouvia desconfiado, todos ouvíamos desconfiados.

– ...Então a professora McGonnagal nos mandou ficar no terceiro andar de detenção. Pois bem, acontece que acabamos por sermos atacados por aquele monstro ambulante, criação daquele meio-gigante...

Eu me segurei para não socar Draco em defesa de Hagrid, mas eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Ofender Hagrid era um bom jeito de garantir a atenção e confiança dos dois. Principalmente de Snape.

– ...E o incrível aconteceu! Madame Norra apareceu do nada enquanto fugíamos do monstro de três cabeças. Ela tentou distraí-lo por um momento. Foi o que garantiu nossas vidas. Ela foi... _Uma verdadeira heroína_.

"_ah, claro se tirarmos o fato de que a heroína foi jogada na fuça dele a força por suas próprias mãos, não é?"_

– Norra enfrentou o Fofo? – perguntara Filch desconfiado, mas ao mesmo tempo emocionado.

– Aquela coisa tem nome? – pergunta Snape enojado.

– Enfrentou... – dissera Draco como que fazendo um discurso em homenagem a ela. – Bravamente. Mas acabou por não resistir. Quando a vimos já estava sem vida, indefesa... Havia dado sua vida pela de dois alunos... Faz idéia do que Dumbledore diria sobre isso? – disse Draco astutamente, fora então que Filch parara de chorar e se iluminara todo com a idéia.

– Mas por que não avisaram a Filch do ocorrido? – perguntara Snape.

– Não sabíamos como. Foi tudo tão rápido, não conseguíamos imaginar o sofrimento que essa revelação poderia causar ao Sr. Filch e a todos os membros dessa escola.

Sofrimento? Por favor, a gata era uma psicopata!

– Então o mínimo que podíamos fazer era dar-lhe um funeral à altura. Hermione enrolara a gata em sua própria capa, e rezamos para que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo terrível. – finalizara ele de forma dramática, eu olhara debochada não acreditando que eles iam mesmo cair naquela.

– Srta. Granger você confirma essa história? – perguntara Snape cauteloso.

Draco me encarara com um olhar significativo. Eu respirara fundo antes de falar teatralmente.

– Ainda sinto como se ela ainda vagasse por esse castelo, com seu olhar astuto e vermelho atrás de Filch, cuidando da gente, como uma mãe felina.

Draco levantara uma sobrancelha segurando o riso enquanto Filch recomeçara a chorar.

Eu realmente cheguei a pensar que estava tudo resolvido e que eu poderia ir de encontro a Dan, mas não. Filch ficara emocionado por demais e decidira por fazer um funeral de verdade àquela gata heroína. E eu e Draco, a contragosto, fomos convocados para o funeral que durara o dia inteiro. Estávamos de pé sob uma árvore na Floresta Proibida enquanto Filch dizia um belo discurso. Parecia Hagrid zelando por um de seus "amiguinhos".

O sol já estava se pondo e eu conseguia ouvir os berros de Dan à minha falta de consideração. Ótimo dia para se achar o corpo da gatinha.

– Será que ainda vai demorar muito isso? – eu resmunguei mais pra mim mesma.

– Talvez se você não a tivesse chamado de "mãe felina" Filch não achasse que ela é de fato tão importante para nós. – dissera Draco ainda mais irritado do que eu.

– Foi você que retratou a gata como uma Joana D'Arc, não ponha a culpa em mim. – ele não respondera, apenas resmungara algo inaudível. Então depois de um tempo ele me olhara de cima a baixo e dera um sorriso sarcástico.

– Você está realmente muito bonita. – ele dissera indiferente, mas fora só eu me virar pra ele que ele abrira um sorriso canalha e dissera o fim da frase. – Quase que dá para enganar que você é uma mulher sexy.

– Quase? Que bom! Estou quase lá. – eu dissera sarcástica.

– Então hoje era o seu grande encontro com o nosso precioso amigo, não é?

– Por que fica se referindo desse jeito à ele? Ele, pelo o que me lembro, sempre foi mesmo o seu grande amigo. Que coisa!

– Espero que ele não tenha ficado chateado pelo bolo que infelizmente você deu nele. – ele dissera com um sorriso ainda mais vitorioso ignorando meu comentário. Eu não queria nem mesmo pensar no assunto.

– Muita coincidência mesmo Madame Norra ter sido encontrada justamente no dia do meu encontro com Dan. – eu dissera irônica para ele.

– Não é? Esse mundo é mesmo repleto de infelizes coincidências. – ele disse cinicamente rindo ainda mais abertamente. Eu apenas o encarara assassinamente.

– Eu podia ter sido expulsa da escola!

– Por ter cuidado com tanta consideração do corpinho inerte da nossa heroína? Que nada! – eu dera apenas uma risadinha seca.

– Você tem realmente muita sorte Draco! Sorte por ter uma imaginação tão fértil! – eu dissera ameaçadoramente, ele não se afetara.

– Eu sei... Estou até pensando seriamente em escrever um diário. – como eu odeio esse garoto!

– Hey vocês dois, vão procurar orvalho seco para o túmulo da Madame Norra. – disse Filch rabugento.

– Procurar? Na Floresta Proibida? Mas já está praticamente de noite... – eu dissera preocupada, sair com Draco Malfoy pela Floresta Proibida à noite não me dava muitas boas recordações. Aquilo era loucura!

– Vão logo! – ele dissera simplesmente. – Madame Norra merece.

– É, ela merece. Vamos. – disse Draco me puxando pela mão para cada vez mais adentro da Floresta.

– Esses orvalhos não têm por aqui, só ficam na parte mais sombria da Floresta. – eu disse.

Eu não conseguia largar o braço de Draco e a cada vulto que passava eu inconscientemente me espremia ainda mais pra perto dele, que agia naturalmente.

– Se eu ainda soubesse pelo que estou procurando. Qual é a diferença deles para um galho de árvore, afinal?

– Merlin, o que você faz nas aulas de Herbologia?

– Nós temos aulas de Herbologia? – ele perguntara sarcástico, eu o encarara irritada. – Brincadeira. – ele dissera rindo.

– Está vendo o que você fez? Quase me expulsou da escola e agora corro perigo de vida. É impressionante como essas duas coisas tendem a me acontecer sempre que estou perto de você.

Mas logo minhas reclamações foram interrompidas, algo muito rápido passara perto da gente, paramos na mesma hora sem respirar e olhando a toda volta.

– O que foi isso? – eu suplicara.

– Não deve ter sido nada, apenas um morcego.

Llogo o vulto passara pela gente novamente, mas desta vez nos posicionamos um de costas pro outro e varinha erguida em posição de ataque.

– Que morcego grande. – eu ironizara com a voz totalmente tomada pelo medo, enquanto girávamos com a varinha ainda estendida.

– Muito grande. – ele respondera. Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio até que ele falara num sussurro só. – Caso aconteça alguma coisa... Corra. Corra sem parar e sem olhar pra trás.

– Correr pra onde? – eu dissera, porque depois de tantas voltas, eu não conseguia mais identificar nenhum caminho ali.

– Qualquer lugar, mas corra... Mas isso se acontecer alguma coisa.

– Não vai acontecer nada Draco, francamente você se desespera à toa. Depois de tantas vindas e idas com Harry aqui na Floresta vou te dizer, não há muito com o que se preocu...

– CORRA!

– AHH!

Fora tudo muito rápido. Em um momento eu estava me gabando toda e no outro o maldito vulto pareceu vir com tudo pra cima da gente, desatei a correr que nem uma desesperada pra não sei aonde, só senti alguém segurar no meu pulso meio que me guiando. Ouvia também Draco lançar alguns feitiços, mas eu estava desesperada demais pra isso. Até que paramos de supetão num pequeno precipício, não tão grande quanto o da última vez que me deixara em coma, mas mesmo assim dava pra machucar.

Não tínhamos para onde correr e logo o vulto viera pra cima da gente novamente e começamos a rolar juntos precipício abaixo. Foi horrível, horripilante. Quando acabou eu estava tremendo em cima do corpo do Malfoy, que parecia ter apagado. Eu olhei em volta e tudo estava quieto e com apenas a luz da lua "cheia ainda por cima".

– Draco. Acorda. – eu chamara, mas ele não reagia, eu estava fraca e tentava acordá-lo com uns tapinhas no rosto, mas nada.

Eu comecei a me desesperar não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. Como eu odiava aquele garoto. O cabelo dele estava jogado na cara de forma que me doía o peito_. "Ele está bem, eu sei que está"._

Eu o chamara novamente, mas nada. Então sem saber mais o que fazer... eu o beijara... e tudo se tornara ainda mais quieto a minha volta, até mesmo o barulho do vento. Achei que isso o faria despertar, mas quando dei por mim Draco estava me beijado de forma feroz, demonstrando que em nenhum momento ele estivera de fato desacordado. FILHO DA MÃE!

– Hey! – eu tentara dizer em meio ao beijo, mas sem muito sucesso. Então eu empurrara-o com força prendendo suas mãos no chão. – Seu desgraçado você me enganou! – eu disse com raiva, ele rira divertido jogando os fios loiros pra longe do rosto.

– Queria ver se você era do tipo que se aproveita de pessoas indefesas.

Eu dera um suspiro sarcástico mostrando toda minha revolta, mas na verdade eu sentia meu rosto prestes a explodir de vergonha. DESGRAÇADO!

– Ah, muito engraça... – mas eu não conseguiria terminar de falar, ele conseguira se soltar e agarrar minha nuca me beijando novamente, possessivamente. Lutar era cada vez mais inútil cada vez mais eu me perdia naquela sensação.

Ele já se pusera por cima de mim não me deixando meios de fuga, pressionando meus lábios de forma acolhedora e perigosa. Agarrava minha nuca de forma possessiva, e fazia irradiar toda uma onda de choques pelo meu corpo. Eu não pensava mais, o mundo podia estar acabando naquele momento.  
Ele beijava e beijava meu pescoço de forma que me faziam ir à Lua, apertar a mão de São Jorge e até dar uma voltinha no cavalo dele. Era intenso, já se perdia o controle, nossos corpos presos um ao outro. Mordia meu lábio e possuía minha boca, tinha um controle por ela como tinha um controle por todo o meu corpo. Espero não ter dado muitos sinais do que estava realmente acontecendo comigo porque acho que ele já se acha o bastante, ele parecia cada vez mais motivado a continuar aquela loucura. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de beijá-lo por mais que algo dentro de mim gritasse algumas objeções indecifráveis. Foi então que o pensamento mais ridículo e absurdo passara pela minha cabeça: _"Merda eu amo você"_.

Tipo, por favor, não me julgue por isso, porque eu sei, você sabe, todos sabemos que **isso é mentira**. Eu realmente não entendo porque fui pensar nisso, só que quando esse pensamento me surgiu, Draco pareceu ter levado um tapa e afastara os lábios instantaneamente dos meus.

Abri os olhos com certa dificuldade e vi que Draco me encarava, ainda sobre mim, com apenas alguns milímetros de distância, mas me encarava sem fôlego de forma perplexa e mais algum sentimento que eu não consegui identificar, como se eu tive de fato dado um tapa na cara dele ou sei lá.

– O que foi que você disse? – ele perguntou nervoso, transtornado, ainda com aquele olhar.

Eu bem que preferiria que ele tivesse pelo menos dado mais alguns centímetros de distância entre nossos rostos para que eu pudesse, de fato, raciocinar ou pelo menos identificar o conteúdo do qual ele estava falando.

– O que? – eu perguntara também ofegante, não entendendo o que ele estava falando.

– O que você disse agora? Repete! – ele disse me pressionando mais.

Eu ainda o encarei de lado me perguntando se aquilo era uma pegadinha ou se ele estava mesmo imaginando coisas.

– Eu não disse nada. – eu disse pausadamente depois de um tempo.

– Lógico que disse, disse agora mesmo... Eu ouvi. Você disse... Você disse "_Merda eu amo você_".

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Como assim? Não, eu não disse aquele absurdo, eu _pensei_ aquele absurdo! Ele está lendo mentes agora? E era um absurdo! Eu nunca diria aquilo! Nunca! Eu não sou maluca!

– _Eu não disse isso._– eu disse pausadamente, frisando bastante cada palavra. Como se ele tivesse mesmo tido uma alucinação. E TEVE!

Eu ainda o encarava de forma tensa e aos poucos fui saindo de baixo dele, fomos nos levantando devagar. Eu ainda estava indecisa: se jurava que não tinha dito aquilo ou se me matava naquele momento. Tentei procurar por algo afiado a vista, mas não achei nada. Depois de um longo momento em silêncio vi seu cenho se franzir e ele começou a vir em minha direção, me dizendo como que acabasse de somar ali um mais um e chegasse a uma brilhante conclusão.

– Você me ama, Hermione. – eu ainda o encarava como se ele fosse começar a bater a cabeça no tronco de alguma árvore como uma criança altista.

– Eu o que? – eu perguntei tentando rir em deboche, mas sem sucesso.

– Você me ama. – ele repetira.

– Não... Não amo. – eu disse como que para uma criancinha.

– Ama sim, eu ouvi... Você disse. – ele disse já transtornado, com certeza ele também não tinha muita certeza do que estava falando.

– Draco eu não disse nada...

– Não! Não! Não! – ele me cortara tentando reformular a cena. – Estávamos aqui, eu estava te beijando quando você disse "Merda eu amo você!". Eu tenho certeza do que eu ouvi! Nem vem, Granger!

Eu comecei a pensar desesperada, eu tenho certeza que eu apenas pensei aquele absurdo, nada nesse mundo me faria dizer aquilo. Nada!

– E eu tenho certeza que eu não disse isso.

– Eu ouvi! – ele brigara.

– Não! Você imaginou isso.

– Imaginei... Como se eu conseguisse pensar numa hora dessas! – Ok, aquilo me deixou realmente vermelha, mas não era hora pra isso.

– Draco eu não disse isso! Você sabe muito bem que as chances de me ouvir dizendo isso são nulas!

Ele pareceu realmente considerar o meu argumento, era sua razão e sua teimosia brigando dentro de si. Ele começou a olhar para o local do "ocorrido" e passara a mão pelos cabelos, como se isso fosse ajudar a esclarecer aquilo. Com certeza ele também desconfiava de ter apenas imaginado aquilo.

– Eu não sou maluco, Granger. Eu ouvi você dizendo isso. Foi baixo. Mas disse! Eu tenho... Eu tenho certeza!

– Eu saberia se tivesse dito um absurdo desses!

– Ah, então eu imaginei isso?!

– É!

– Mas eu ouvi...

– EU NÃO DISSE! – eu explodira não agüentando mais aquilo tudo.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? Filch me disse que vocês poderiam estar perdidos. – Hagrid dissera, surgindo de cima do precipício.

Nos encaramos ainda cheios de raiva por dentro e a contragosto fomos atrás dele. Vi Draco ainda travando uma sangrenta batalha dentro de si contra sua razão, se perguntando se realmente ouvira aquilo.

Eu estava perplexa! Não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido, eu não havia dito aquilo. Eu tinha certeza! Mas como ele conseguira invadir a minha mente? Como? Era absurdo! Sem contar que absurdo maior era eu amar ele! Olha pra minha cara, tudo bem que eu goste dele... Mas amar? Não! Com certeza não!

Ok, tudo bem, estou desesperada! Você é meu diário e eu posso dizer isso pra você. Eu não tenho certeza que minha boca não trabalhou contra a minha vontade e revelou tais pensamentos absurdos. Quero dizer... Eu sei que nunca diria aquilo pra ele, mas se formos levar em conta o meu estado... Eu estava praticamente jogando pôquer com São Jorge! Não posso garantir nada, e ele diz com tanta convicção que ouviu, que eu estou começando a ficar com medo do que eu possa ser capaz de dizer numa hora dessas.

Conclusão nº1: Não posso mais beijar Draco Malfoy! Nunca mais! Não posso sair por aí falando mentiras... Já pensou se vira vício e eu começo a falar verdades? Mas, cara... Eu não disse, não é? Por favor, me diz que eu não disse aquilo... Eu não faria isso, nunca... Nunca!

Conclusão nº2: Perdi meu encontro com Dan. Pode parecer que o Malfoy me salvou, mas devemos lembrar que foi ele quem praticamente me entregou, fazendo Madame Norra aparecer. Eu quase fui expulsa! E agora todos os sonserinos inclusive ele ficam fazendo piadinhas sobre o ocorrido, algo como _"Não deixem Hermione Granger chegar perto de suas gatas, corujas ou sapos", _tento não ligar, mas o ocorrido também gerou uma linda matéria no Profeta de Hogwarts, algo como: "_Ela ataca novamente, e dessa vez Madame Norra!"_ ou _"Foi descoberta a assassina da Madame Norra",_ bem Draco não se deu ao trabalho de espalhar sua bela história para os demais do castelo.

Ah, e Snape? Bem ele por outro lado não pareceu muito convencido com a história e acabou por encontrar mais uma razão para implicar comigo, para falar a verdade acho que Harry está me devendo muito esse ano. Snape me mandou fazer uma redação imensa sobre os gatos do Egito! Bem, sem comentários. A brilhante idéia também foi adotada pelo professor de História da Magia, aquele fantasma... Meu novo fã!

Bem, Pirraça fica correndo atrás de mim me chamando de assassina e das últimas vezes que tentei passar uma detenção chegaram a me perguntar se eu iria matar suas corujas. Decidi por responder que meu desejo por sangue animal já havia sido saciado, mas que se não saíssem imediatamente da minha frente eu criaria uma outra obsessão.

Dan? Depois de não se comover o bastante com minha desventura com Draco, acabou por finalizar nossa incrível discussão mais ou menos assim_: "UMA GATA?! FUNERAL DE UMA GATA? E AMANHÃ? VAI NO CASAMENTO DE UM GAMBÁ?!"_

Bem nosso encontro foi adiado para a próxima semana, caso, segundo ele, eu não tenha nenhuma cerimônia importante para com algum bichinho de estimação em especial.

A Gina? Você quer saber porquê eu a xinguei tanto hoje? Bem, vamos dizer que ela achou que fazer uma piada de tudo isso iria descontrair. Afinal, de acordo com ela, não foi nenhum desastre assim. A piada dela você pode ler na primeira página do Profeta de Hogwarts, onde contém a belíssima matéria sobre a assassina de gatos, escrita e editada pela melhor amiga da assassina. Ela mesma alega na matéria que utiliza um feitiço imobilizador em mim sempre que Bichento (meu gato) ou Edwiges (coruja do Harry) entram no mesmo ambiente que eu, já que eu adotei hobbies tão estranhos ultimamente.

Eu só queria deixar bem claro aqui nesse diário, caso ainda não tenha registrado bem essa informação: ela é a minha melhor amiga! 

Continua... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: A Misteriosa do Pergaminho**

Isso não é um diário! Que fique bem claro! Olha pra minha cara, não sou do tipo que escreve em livrinhos seus maiores receios e conflitos pessoais, sou? Claro que não! Sou aquele pra quem Merlin disse: Desce e arrasa! E não faço outra coisa na vida além de ser fiel ao seu pedido. Mas devo dizer que eu, Draco Malfoy, também tenho meus momentos de reflexão e que às vezes eles são tão intensos que fica difícil organizar cada pensamento.

Lógico, eu poderia usar minha penseira, mas também não se trata de um momento tão crítico assim, e mais, eu não quero deixar meus pensamentos por aí, vai que eu esbarro num cara que eu sei que roubou minha carteira e não lhe dou o devido soco na cara por simplesmente ter colocado essa lembrança na bacia?!... Não, quero tudo aqui, na minha mente, não existe lugar mais seguro. Mas eu estou um pouco cheio, entediado, potencialmente irritado e preciso desabafar, e acho que esse pergaminho é muito mais confiável do que qualquer mente viva nesse castelo. Mas como eu disse: Não é um diário! Eu não sou gay! Vou escrever e rasgar... Só isso.

Agora, que tal irmos direto ao motivo de eu recorrer a certos rituais esquisitos de menininha, como escrever "nisso"?! Uma boa tática de isso começar, não é? Pois bem, o motivo desse pergaminho (sim, pergaminho! Não pense que vou te chamar de diário, porque só escreverei hoje. E muito menos de querido! Isso soa muito grifinório pro meu gosto!), pois bem, o motivo é um só, e só de escrever esse nome me dá colapsos assassinos: GRANGER!

Estou começando a entender todo aquele exagero e desespero que ela retratava naquele diário velho dela. Como eu odeio ela! Como eu odeio essa garota! Como ela pode fazer isso? Como? Grifinória desgraçada! Como eu odeio gente rancorosa! Puta que pariu que garota mais teimosa! Desgraçada! Mas vamos aos detalhes antes que eu rasgue esse pergaminho com a força da minha raiva!

Estava eu naquela semana turbulenta vendo o imbecil do Conl remarcar o encontro com ninguém mais ninguém menos que a MINHA NAMORADA! E faziam isso como se EU não existisse, toda Hogwarts sabia desse encontro e agora eu estou sendo taxado de corno! Não que eu me importe que aquela inútil se envolva com alguém tão miserável como o Conl, mas... OK, É lógico que eu me importo! Falso miserável se faz de meu amigo para conquistar minha namorada! Qual é a dificuldade dele de entender esse pronome? MINHA! Pronome possessivo de minha posse! GRR!

Mas não, ele fica andando por aí como o novo caso sonserino da Granger, arrastando aquele sotaque porco francês. Tá bom! Esse energúmeno mora na Inglaterra desde os onze anos! Como se ele não tivesse aprendido o sotaque daqui em todos esses anos! Fica exibindo aquele monte de "r's" e aquele monte de "ês" como se houvesse algo de muito especial e misterioso na nacionalidade dele. Pra merda com a Torre Eiffel dele, se ser francês trouxesse poder para alguém, Napoleão não teria sido trouxa! O que essas garotas vêem nele? Só por que a língua dele não consegue acompanhar o próprio ritmo da fala?

Eu vi Granger descer as escadas até o Hall e Conl emboçar aquela arcaria dentária para ela, sem deixar de reparar no quanto ela estava linda. Sim, linda. Seria muito mais fácil odiá-la se quando nascesse a cara dela tivesse pegado fogo e fosse apagada com um martelo.

Eu me estreitara atrás da pilastra enquanto aquele desgraçado a segurava pela mão como se estivesse preste a devorá-la de uma só vez com os olhos. Minha fúria parecia se concentrar bastante no meu punho, que apertava firmemente a minha varinha no bolso da minha calça, e pareceu piorar quando a Granger, aquela traíra, sorrira de volta pro canalha. Pronto, só faltava ela dizer "Me possua, Conl!" para que o sagrado matrimônio de infidelidades se concluísse.

Eles saíram pela porta da frente da escola e entraram no primeiro coche que viram. Eu entrei rapidamente no coche próximo, e antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, disse para que o meu coche seguisse o deles. No caminho até Hogsmeade minha mente trabalhava furiosamente no que estava acontecendo. Como que, afinal, aquele maldito passeio havia sido permitido? Com a quantidade de matérias trágicas que saiam no Profeta Diário todos os dias, eu já esperava por novas normas em Hogwarts que só nos permitissem ir do Salão Comunal às salas de aula. Mas não, de que importava a vida do pingado de estudantes que ainda permaneciam em Hogwarts?

Realmente, no caso do Conl e da Granger eu contrataria um coche especial para levá-los direto para o meio do campo de batalha e de brinde embrulhava Potter e mandava de presente pro Lord das Trevas, sem contar no Weasley, que eu faria questão de por num quarto fechado junto com o Bozo, ou sei lá qual é o nome daquele monstro que aquele meio-gigante idiota criou. E ainda pendurava um pedaço farto de lingüiça no pescoço dele pra ver se facilitava as coisas. Sinceramente, pra que existem Weasley's no planeta? Que utilidade eles têm? Até os insetos acabam por contribuir de alguma forma para o planeta. Mas em quê aquela família de coelhos contribui para o mundo? Em nada! Desculpa de Weasley é ser puro-sangue.

Agora, voltando para _aquela da qual nunca poderá utilizar a mesma desculpa._ O que fez aquela infeliz sair com o Conl? O que será que se passa naquela cabeça estranha dela? Que bichos serão aqueles que habitam aquele lugar? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz para cancelar o primeiro encontro! Tive que achar os restos daquela gata maldita! Um plano por demais difícil de se planejar e muito bem executado! Pra que? Nada! O que eu preciso desenterrar dessa vez? O que ela quer? A tumba de Salazar? Mas que merda!

Fazia muito frio em Hogsmeade, e eu agradecia mentalmente a minha sanidade por não ter me esquecido de levar meu casaco e minha capa para aquela perseguição. Mas Conl era mesmo um idiota, logo vi que ele não queria ir pro Três Vassouras ou pra qualquer loja do vilarejo do qual não estivesse acumulando neve em nossas cabeças. Não o idiota levou a MINHA namorada pra dar um passeio, um passeio romântico por aquela cidadezinha pacata, atrativo especial de Comensais da Morte.

Eles caminharam até ficarem de frente para as redondezas da Casa dos Gritos. O que há de tão especial naquele prédio que chama a atenção de tanta gente, afinal? Por favor, isso era um encontro romântico? Fiquei na minha, atrás de uma pedra convenientemente gigantesca que tinha na entrada do bosque, mirando os dois. Daria toda a minha fortuna para ouvir o que eles tanto conversavam. Conl era lerdo, eu já teria agarrado-a. Mas de fato ele devia estar cogitando a possibilidade de eu destruir qualquer parte do corpo dele que encostasse nela.

Minha agonia começava a crescer e eu não conseguia ouvir uma sílaba que fosse dos dois, e eles também não pareciam muito próximos de se beijarem, o que era por demais reconfortante, porém percentualmente irritante uma vez que não me dava motivos melhores do que o fato do cabelo dele ser extremamente grotesco (sério parece um porco espinho) para matá-lo de porrada. Eu começa a me perguntar o por quê de eu ainda não ter comprado a porcaria de uma capa de invisibilidade... Até o Potter tinha uma! Foi quando eu ouvi algo se partindo atrás de mim.

Todos os meus pensamentos foram tomados por um possível ataque de Comensais. Com certeza deviam ter visto a Granger e se tocado que ela era sangue-ruim. E o fato dela não ter pensando nisso me dava ainda mais raiva dela. Idiota, ela costumava ser muito mais inteligente. Como eu venho dizendo, ela anda muito estranha.  
Apontei minha varinha para entre as árvores, sabia que alguém ali se movia com astúcia, tentando não ser identificado, mas meu ouvido canino não me falhava. Era óbvia a respiração tensa e os passos cautelosos, comecei a procurar mais atentamente pelo Comensal idiota que se atrevera a atacar a MINHA IMBECIL, quando outro galho se partira a esquerda e automaticamente eu enfeitiçara quem quer que fosse, e logo vi que quem estava ali jogado na neve era o Potter, me fuzilando com o olhar enquanto sua capa de invisibilidade permanecia jogada na neve.

Eu o encarei sem entender direito o porquê de aquele verme estar me seguindo, é lógico que em outras circunstâncias eu me aproveitaria daquele momento para transformá-lo numa larva e deixar de presente em algum ninho de passarinhos, mas eu não tinha tempo pra isso. Eu o encarei ironicamente interrogativo esperando uma explicação daquilo tudo.

– Ah, como se você também não estivesse doido para tirar Hermione de lá. – ele dissera se levantando e pegando sua capa de volta.

– Você está seguindo a _minha_ namorada?

Eu sei que o modo como eu perguntara aquilo soara infantil e que meu tom ameaçador o faria rir em outras circunstâncias, mas eu simplesmente estava com uma fome desesperada de tirar sangue de alguém e o Potter estar ali parecia um presente do destino para saciar minha vontade.

– _Sua_ namorada? – ele debochara passando por mim e se estreitando por trás da pedra, eu me virara pra ele ainda com o olhar assassino. – Curioso o modo como vocês tratam o namoro de vocês: você procura desesperado por outra pessoa e ela tem um encontro com seu melhor amigo. É o que? Um relacionamento aberto?

Eu ainda ficara um bom tempo apenas o encarando, registrando bem aquela situação. Eu estava discutindo a minha relação com o Santo-Potter!

– Ela não está tendo um encontro Potter! – eu disse, quase cuspindo o nome dele, tentando parecer confiante – Você acha o que? Que o Conl vai roubar a minha namorada? Ha-ha-ha... Faça-me rir.

– Bem, é o que parece.

– Você é idiota, não parece nada!

– E você é corno! Ah, é mesmo, ela te chifrou comigo!

– Um beijo, grande coisa. Você precisava mesmo de um consolo depois de ela escolher a mim e não a você. Se sente melhor agora?

– Não sei, por que não pergunta pro Conl que agora parece estar aproveitando do tal consolo.

– Impressionante, e você ainda se diz melhor amigo dela... Como pode dizer essas coisas dela? Como a deixou vir?

– _Eu_ a deixei vir? _Você_ é o namorado dela! E _ele_ é o seu amigo! Por que simplesmente não o controla?!

– Hey! Ele é francês, ok? O que esperava que eu fizesse?

– Shiiii! – dissemos os dois juntos um pro outro quando Hermione parecera perceber algum barulho. Logo eu corri para debaixo da capa do Potter, obrigando-o a dividi-la comigo.

– O que exatamente você pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntara pra mim num sussurro. – Saia daqui!

– Ô inteligência, se eu sair eles vão me ver. Faz parte da natureza, sabe? Enxergar o que não está oculto.

– Mesmo? Eu não ligo!

– Fica quieto Potter! Merlin! – vi Hermione procurar pelo motivo de todo aquele barulho e Conl tentando puxá-la de volta a conversa. Ridículo!

– Malfoy... Você se importa? – disse o Potter me pedindo pra sair de baixo da capa. Como se fosse confortável pra mim dividir um mesmo ambiente fechado com _O Escolhido_.

– Você quer que ela me veja, é? – eu brigara.

– Sim, eu quero. – disse ele como se tal resposta fosse óbvia.

Eu não agüentava mais, estava contando até dez pra não usar o Crucio nele. Então o maldito tentara me tirar à força da capa, e quando vi estávamos nos socando, lutando pela posse da capa.

Hermione ainda tentava se convencer que não havia barulho nenhum enquanto eu estava dando uma chave-de-fenda em Potter e ele me dera um soco na barriga. Eu o fizera comer neve enquanto Conl falava alguma coisa, enquanto nem eu e Potter, nem Hermione prestávamos atenção.

– Ótimo, então eu vou lá cumprimentar os dois e aproveito e digo que você também está aqui assistindo de camarote. – eu disse me adiantando para fora da capa, mas o patético não me deixou ir.

– Ha... Muito engraçado. – dissera Potter sarcástico, voltamos a prestar atenção nos dois, mas o fato de não conseguir ouvir o que os dois estavam dizendo estava me deixando louco. – Então por que veio? Não confia na sua namorada?

Eu preferi responder com o olhar mais assassino que eu tinha, o que o fez rir. Como eu queria quebrar todos os dentes dele, como!

– Ah, eu vou lá! – eu disse me levantando furioso.

– O que? Ficou maluco?

– Não dá pra ouvir nada! Vou pelo menos chegar mais perto.

De repente Potter pareceu relutante no que ia fazer, mas optou por fazer, o que me deixou bastante curioso.

– Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso. – disse ele pra si mesmo, eu levantara uma sobrancelha sem entender o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

– Você não vai me beijar, vai? – eu disse sarcástico preparado para avançar pra minha varinha caso ele tentasse alguma coisa.

– Vai se fuder. – ele brigara e então tirara do bolso um imenso barbante que tinha algumas "_orelhas?!"_ penduradas. Não estava entendo mais nada. – Com isso podemos ouvi-los. É das _Gemialidades Weasley_.

Ok. Agora eu não estava acreditando no que eu ia fazer! Usufruir de uma criação dos Weasley! Tudo bem! Ninguém ficaria sabendo mesmo. E o Obliviate não existe à toa.

– E você só diz isso agora? Aff! – me meti novamente embaixo da capa e peguei uma das orelhas.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Assistia a cena dos dois enquanto suas vozes apareciam com perfeição.

– "_Não adianta! Não importa o que eu faça. Nossa história nunca muda! Sempre temos um motivo para nos odiar."_ – disse Granger de forma tensa.

Vi com revolta Conl segurar-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, como se ela fosse uma criancinha, e encará-la de forma protetora.

– "_Não precisa se preocupar."_ – disse ele com seu sotaque nojento. _– "Eu estou aqui e vou cuidar de você. Posso te ajudar a ver que se você quiser, a história pode mudar."_

__– Ah, por favor. – dissemos eu e o Potter ao mesmo tempo, com nojo daquele francês ridículo.

– "_Aliás..."_ – continuara Daniel tentando se aproveitar da situação como sempre.– "_Draco precisa parar de te perturbar. A liberdade dele começa quando acaba com a dos outros."_

– E minha vida começa quando eu acabo com a dos outros também! – eu resmungara apertando o punho para me controlar, o Potter parecia se divertir com as palavras dele.

– "_Obrigada por estar do meu lado. Tem sido muito meu amigo ultimamente." _– dissera Hermione sorrindo para aquele futuro cadáver. –" _Sei que só marcou esse encontro para me ajudar."_

– É... De boas intenções a Sonserina está cheia. – eu dissera sarcástico fuzilando cada vez mais os dois com o olhar.

– "_Não tem o que agradecer, Hermione."_ – dissera Daniel galanteador. Dava vontade de vomitar. – "_Pode confiar em mim sempre. Eu vou te segurar sempre que você cair."_

– _"Eu vou te segurar sempre que você cair."_... – imitamos eu e o Potter com o fingido sotaque francês.

– "_Mas antes tem Draco..."_ – dissera ele.

– "_Draco... Eu não entendo aonde ele quer chegar_." – começara a Granger num tom revoltado. Então eu era o assunto, é? Novidade! Me vi encarando-os de longe interrogativo e com a sobrancelha levantada. – "_Ele tem tudo o que quer! Por que ficar perturbando todos assim? Ficar__me__perturbando! Ele é popular, rico..."_

– "_Dinheiro não traz felicidade, Hermione_."– dissera Conl.

– Mas me faz feliz. – eu respondera divertidamente para mim mesmo.

–_ "Não sei o que faço. Estou tão perdida." _– dissera Granger de forma tensa, por um momento tive pena dela sem nem ao menos saber o motivo daquilo, mas logo passou.

– "_Não precisa se preocupar Hermione, tudo vai dar certo"._ – dissera ele.

"Desde que eu parta a cabeça dele ao meio como uma banana, tudo bem."

– Por que ele fala desse jeito? Tudo bem que ele é francês, mas, cara... Parece que ele levou um soco na boca... – disse Potter me distraindo.

– É que ele é do Sul da França...

– Ah, tá.

– "_Sabe, eu nunca disse pra ninguém, mas..." _– dizia Daniel de forma teatral. – "_Eu nunca tive alguém que se preocupasse comigo de verdade. Quero dizer, uma verdadeira amiga, como você." _

Eu e o Potter nos encaramos e do nada caímos na gargalhada até percebermos o perigo que estávamos correndo, então tentamos abaixar o volume do nosso ataque de riso, o que era difícil.

– Eu devia estar gravando isso. – eu disse em meio a risos.

– O que ele espera que ela faça? Adote ele? – disse o Potter e caímos na gargalhada de novo.

– "_Preciso sair dessa aposta! Ser livre novamente! Talvez seja mais fácil assim"_

Mais fácil o que? Do nada tudo perdera a graça e eu voltei minha atenção para a conversa. Do que diabos eles estão falando?

– Acho que está na hora de irmos embora. – dissera o Potter do nada obviamente ciente do assunto. Eu preferi ignorá-lo. – Malfoy?

– "_Se é isso mesmo o que você quer, então saiba que eu estou aqui, esperando você. Estou apaixonado por você, Granger"_.

Até mesmo Hermione parecera se surpreender com aquilo. Senti meu sangue pulsar de forma desesperada.

Se olhar matasse, Daniel já estaria nas profundezas do Pacífico servindo de comida para tubarões e baleias. Eu dei um suspiro sarcástico que mais parecia uma curta risada seca, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

– Ele disse o que eu acho que disse? – perguntara Potter aparentemente tão revoltado quanto eu.

– "_Toda essa sua história com Draco me fez ver que meus sentimentos por você, a tempo já não são, assim... Tão amigáveis. Quero dizer..."_

– Eu não acredito, cara... E ele é seu amigo... – falava Potter.

– É incrível, não se pode confiar em mais ninguém hoje em dia. – eu falava também, ambos pasmos com tudo aquilo.

– "_Acho que nunca me apaixonei antes, e só quero te ver feliz."_ – dissera Daniel com a cabeça abaixada.

– Tsc... Merlin... – eu dizia cada vez mais enojado. Por favor, alguém solte uma granada em cima daquele imbecil.

– Quem ele pensa que é? – reclamara Potter, a situação era tão crítica que até nossa repugnância um pelo outro parecia abafada.

– _"E não pense que isso está sendo fácil pra mim. Porque Draco... Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, é como um irmão pra mim."_

– Oh, obrigado irmão.– eu resmungara agressivamente não conseguindo mais me conter, a vontade de ir até lá e espancar ele era demais.

– _"Dan eu..."_ – começara ela.

– _"Eu preciso te ver feliz."_ – ele a cortara meloso. Como se fosse escorrer mel da boca dele.

– Valeu Sr. Felicidade. – eu ironizava, já agarrando minha varinha.

– "_Mesmo que não seja comigo..."_ – ele dissera encarando-a.

– E não vai ser! – dissemos eu e Potter novamente perdendo a noção do tom de voz.

Hermione parecia ter ouvido algo e procurava em volta sem sair do lugar. Já o idiota do Conl não ouvira nada. Eu e o Potter permanecemos no lugar mais encolhidos.

–_ "Aquele poeta francês, Antropoisê, disse: "Seja feliz, que minha felicidade será mútua, mesmo que não seja felicidade, mesmo que nem ao menos seja parecida, com a felicidade que eu sonhara". _

Estávamos enojados, Potter tomava uma tonalidade verde e se tivesse um vidro de veneno na minha frente eu já o teria bebido. Ela ia cair naquela?

– Merlin, ele citou Antropoisê! – dissera Potter cuspindo cada palavra.

– Eu vou mostrar o Antropoisê para ele! – eu dissera.

– "_Eu não sei o que dizer Dan..."_

– Diga não! – respondemos novamente por ela.

– _"Você conhece meus sentimentos por você. Você é demais. Eu realmente não sei o porquê de você estar perdendo o seu tempo comigo."_

– Eu também não sei. – me ouvi dizendo.

– Sabe... Eu nunca gostei dele mesmo... – disse Potter do meu lado de modo solidário, eu riria disso em outras circunstâncias.

– "_Você precisa de um amigo. Eu sou esse amigo."_ – ele dissera. Argh...

– Muito comovente para um sonserino, não acha? – dissera Potter.

– A ocasião faz o sonserino. – eu respondera.

– "_E um ótimo amigo_." – dissera Hermione sorrindo.

Eu já conseguia ver a cena em que eu espancava Daniel de forma assassina por longas horas até seus olhos fugirem de seu rosto aterrorizados.

– _Mas nunca superarei seu grande amigo Harry Potter, não é? Mesmo que ele seja um verdadeiro babaca e jogue Quadribol como uma garota._

– Vai se fuder! – defendera-se Potter como se Conl pudesse ouvir daquela distância. Ok, eu não o espancaria tanto assim.

–" Não me interessa a opinião dos sonserinos sobre Harry. São sempre as mesmas e..."

Mas então acontecera, do nada aquele imbecil agarrara Hermione. Colando seus lábios nos dela me ouvi dando uma exclamação surpresa e aterrorizada que veio seguida de um impulso, tudo acontecera em um segundo só.

– MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?! – eu levantara gritando de onde estava surpreendendo os dois. Potter eu vi, revirara os olhos e se revelara também sem saída.

– Draco? – dissera Hermione totalmente pasma. – Harry?

– _Draco? Harry? Hermione? Dan? O que estão fazendo aqui?_ – eu dissera ironicamente imitando a sua voz de forma infantil, mas era óbvia a minha fúria.

– Hey Draco, cal...

Muito ingênuo ele se realmente achou que eu o deixaria completar aquela frase, eu o enfeitiçara com o Estupefaça nem um pouco interessado no que ele tinha pra dizer.

– Dá pra parar com isso? – Hermione gritara.

– Cala a boca que você está totalmente errada! – eu gritara de volta cheio de fúria. Ela revirara os olhos.

– Fui eu que a beijei Draco... – dissera aquele energúmeno voltando dos mortos.

– E cala a boca você também seu saco de bosta!

– Eu só estava me despedindo, ia dizer que era pra pararem de ser idiotas e assumirem logo o que sentem um pelo outro! – disse ele com falta de ar por causa do feitiço, falando nisso preciso treinar mais ele.

– É, vi bem toda a dramática despedida. Espero que tenha se despedido de todos que queria, pois agora você está morto!

– O que? Há quanto tempo você está aí? – perguntara Hermione agora realmente revoltada. – Vocês dois estavam nos seguindo? – disse ela agora olhando revoltada para o Potter.

– Hey, não vamos mudar o rumo da conversa, ok? Os acusados aqui são vocês dois! – disse Potter tentando fugir do assunto. – Onde você estava Malfoy? Ah, sim, o Conl está morto... Pois bem, prossiga!

– Eu venho considerando demais a nossa amizade, Conl, para aturar tudo o que você tem feito pelas minhas costas. Mas agarrar a _minha namorada_? E tudo isso em baixo do meu nariz!

– Nós não temos nada cara, eu estava justamente abrindo mão do que eu sinto pela _sua namorada_ por sua causa.

– Eu tenho nome sabia? – dissera a desgraçada da Granger revoltada. – E, Draco, pára de ser criança, se você de fato ouviu tudo, sabe muito bem que estamos falando a verdade.

– Falando a verdade? – eu me virei pra ela com mais ódio. Tanto ódio que mal notara o quanto seus lábios estavam vermelhos por causa do frio. – Eu não me lembro mais quando foi à última vez que você me disse a verdade. Ah sim, acho que foi ontem quando você me informou que o relatório estava pronto. Tirando isso acho que não me lembro mais.

– O que você está querendo dizer? – ela perguntara confusa, porém ofendida.

– Você está tão vidrado nessa "Misteriosa do Pergaminho" que não se toca de coisas mais óbvias que a cor do seu cabelo. Como por exemplo... – se intrometera Daniel do nada eu o encarei assassinamente.

– Você ainda está aí? Eu não mandei você calar essa maldita boca?

– Draco... – insistira a traíra.

– E você! – eu disse me virando para ela. – Não entende o que eu quero dizer? Pois na semana passada mesmo você diz que me amava e agora te vejo aos beijos com esse francês falsificado de ultima categoria! – ela prendera a respiração surpresa, como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

- Hey, eu sou original e de primeira categoria!

– Você disse que ama ele? – perguntara Potter para ela pasmo, mas ela respondera apenas pra mim totalmente revoltada e envergonhada.

– EU NÃO DISSE ISSO!

– _É claro que não disse_. – eu dizia nervoso já cansado de tudo aquilo. – Quer saber? Eu cansei. Eu tenho mais o que fazer. E você! – me virara para Daniel. – Não apareça mais na minha frente. – e dizendo isso me virei para ir embora. Não queria mais ficar discutindo com ninguém.

Ok, admito que minha intenção de não demonstrar mais ciúme doentio pela Granger falhou quando eu mudei de idéia, depois de três passos, e voltei dando um pesado soco na cara de Daniel, que fez meu punho doer até agora. Mas depois disso eu fui embora. Estava cansado de tantas mentiras. Estava cansado de tudo. E principalmente das dúvidas, das teorias que me surgiam toda hora na cabeça. De que me importa com quem aquela infeliz fica, afinal? Ela não significa mais nada pra mim. Mesmo. Já estava na hora de eu terminar com a Granger, parar de ficar nesse pique-pega com ela toda hora. 

Fui para o _Três Vassouras_ onde todos se aqueciam, quando vi Roger e o resto da turma numa mesa me chamando para sentar, eu desviara deles sem sucesso já que Luke viera em minha direção todo sorridente.

– Hey. Está tudo bem?

– Você tem ex-namorada?

– Tenho. – respondera ele confuso.

– Sou solidário a você. – e dizendo isso me desviei dele também, já querendo sair daquele lugar, mas Pansy interrompera a passagem me olhando aflita, mas eu não tinha tempo para ela.– Pansy na boa, não estou muito bem agora.

– Mas eu preciso falar com você. – eu coçara a cabeça de forma derrotada, suplicando para ficar invisível de todos.

– _Você me faz mentir e eu não quero. E fazer outra pessoa um tipo de idiota desconhecido. Você me faz ficar enquanto eu não deveria. Você é tão forte ou é tudo a fraqueza dentro de mim?_

Eu a encarava sem acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. Pansy? Lógico que não! Pansy não era a Misteriosa do Pergaminho! Isso era óbvio! Isso era impossível! Mas como ela tivera acesso a ele? Ela continuara a falar me olhando envergonhada, devia ter ensaiado isso durante semanas.

– _Porque você vem aqui e finge estar apenas passando por perto? Mas eu pretendo te ver. E eu pretendo te abraçar..._

– Pára! Pára! Pára! – eu dissera já incomodado. Eu não estava acreditando, estava tudo acontecendo. Eu não mereço isso – Mas o que é isso, afinal?

– Desculpe não ter dito antes Draco, mas sou...

– Pansy! Você passou dos limites dessa vez!

– Draco! – então eu a ouvira, Hermione estava atrás de mim e me chamava, eu respirara fundo contendo a minha raiva e me virara para ela. Ela nunca me parecera tão baixa. – Preciso falar com você. – vi que Pansy saíra de perto com um meio sorriso na cara.

– Você _quer mesmo falar comigo agora? Você não tem noção de perigo?_

– Já tivemos outras brigas antes, sabe? – ela dissera. Eu não tinha tempo pra isso. Precisava dar o fora na Pansy.

– _Hermione..._ – eu dissera seu nome com bastante raiva. – _Faça-me o favor! Saia da minha frente antes que eu estrangule você e passe o resto da minha vida me culpando por isso._

__– Draco eu não traí você! Merlin! Você não viu? Dan me beijou. O que esperava que eu fizesse? Eu não sou uma babaca! Ele gosta de mim, Draco!

– É talvez ele goste mesmo – eu disse querendo mandar todos pro inferno. – Eu que sou o vilão da história. Não entendo por quê ainda estou fazendo isso.

– Como assim...

– Como assim, _você está livre, Granger! Livre!_

– O que?

– Eu não vou mais ficar entre você e Daniel, você e Potter, quem quer que seja. Você o quer? Pode ir! Eu não ligo mais!

– Não! Eu não o quero! Qual é o seu problema? – ela brigara, não quero nem pensar na matéria que vai sair amanhã.

– Meu problema? Eu cansei, Granger! Cansei! Não quero mais conquistar você! Nem quero mais punir você! Eu simplesmente cansei de você! Você está livre! Não tem mais aposta nenhuma!

– Chega!– ela gritara me cortando. Eu me calara respirando com dificuldade e ela tornara a falar tentando manter a calma. – Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa Draco.

Eu a olhara ainda com ódio, mas a curiosidade do nada me tomava. Ela parecia com vontade de sair correndo dali, obviamente não queria fazê-lo. Ela pareceu um bom tempo tentando reunir coragem e isso só aumentou mais a minha fúria.

– Quer saber? Não precisa me dizer nada! Sempre que a gente tenta dizer alguma coisa um pro outro a gente só arruma mais motivo para nos odiarmos.

– Pára de ser tão cabeça-dura! Só cale a boca e me deixe falar!

– Falar o que? Que você não me odeia mais como antes? Que agora você pode até estar gostando um pouco de mim?

Do nada ela parecera assustada e surpresa enquanto eu abria os braços estressado enquanto falava.

– Disso tudo eu já sei, Granger! Mas já não adianta pra nada! Você se empenhou tanto pra me fazer desapaixonar por você que é muito capaz de ter dado certo. Você é muito mais capaz do que pensa, sabe?

– Então deu certo? Você não está mais apaixonado por mim? – ela dizia agora no mesmo tom que eu, de forma desafiadora, mas eu também via de leve uma pequena revolta e tristeza.

– Agora eu achei a Misteriosa do Pergaminho. – ela revirara os olhos. – Achei alguém que se realmente gostar de mim não vai esperar eu odiá-la para dizer isso!

– Você nunca deixou de me odiar, não importa o que sentisse por mim. – ela disse com mágoa deixando uma lágrima cair, o que quase me comoveu.

– Ela não tem medo de dizer o que sente! Não tem medo de sentir o que sente!

– Como você sabe? Você nem sabe de quem está falando!

– Algumas coisas dão para se notar só de...

– Ah Não vem com essa! Está me comparando com alguém que você não faz a faz a menor idéia de quem seja! Talvez ela seja muito mais parecida comigo do que você pensa!

– Não pelo o que eu li...

– Um Pergaminho! O que isso diz sobre uma pessoa? Você nem sabe em que situação ela escreveu aquilo! Sabe nada sobre ela! Está tão empenhado em punir que não consegue perceber nada!

Por um momento eu me calara, não tinha palavras, não sabia como me defender daquilo porque de certa forma era verdade. Daniel (com a cara inchada) e Potter já estavam assistindo aquilo também. Eu respirara pesadamente antes de continuar.

– De qualquer forma agora já posso constatar tudo o que pensei. Pois já a encontrei.

Hermione franzira o cenho sem entender. Eu ainda pude ouvir um suspiro empolgado ao longe do qual tive certeza que era da Pansy.

– A Misteriosa do Pergaminho é a Pansy.

Hermione rira em deboche não acreditando de fato no que estava ouvindo. Todos no Três Vassouras cochichavam sobre o assunto não acreditando no que eu estava falando_._

"_Pansy? Ah fala sério", "O que foi que ele bebeu?", "Não acredito que ele vai cair nessa", "Ele só está dizendo isso para deixar a Granger MAL"_ de fato aquilo era ridículo, nem eu acreditava no que estava dizendo.

– Pansy? Você ficou maluco? – Hermione perguntara revoltada, mal acreditando, ainda rindo irônica.

– Não, ela disse outros trechos do poema, dos quais eu não revelei. – eu dissera meio que envergonhado da minha absurda teoria.

– Ela pode ter lido! Daniel Leu! – ouvi o próprio gemer algo do qual não me dei ao trabalho de contestar.

– É, eu sei que ela o pode ter feito. Mas não me importa! É a única que tem provas suficientes de ser-la. Talvez eu deva arriscar.

– Arriscar o que? Olha pra ela e me diz que ela é tudo isso que você sempre achou que a misteriosa do pergaminho fosse.

– De que importa? Talvez eu nunca a encontre mesmo! Ela é melhor que você e isso basta! A única pessoa de Hogwarts que eu sempre tive certeza que não era , é você!

- Ah você tem certeza disso?

- Lógico que eu tenho! Não tinha uma gota de orgulho naquelas palavras e você... corre orgulho em suas veias! – eu finalizara gritando isso na cara dela que não conseguira conter as lágrimas e a respiração tensa.

Eu queria correr e abraçá-la, mas não existia nada no mundo que eu quisesse mais do que me livrar daquele sentimento por ela, que eu sabia nunca conseguiria me livrar e do qual eu sabia nunca seria de fato retribuído.

Acho que eu só fizera aquilo tudo, todo aquele escândalo e toda aquela palhaçada de fazê-la pagar por beijar o Potter, pelo simples fato de não conseguir aceitar a simples realidade, de que ela estava certa e eu errado todo aquele tempo. Ela não me amava, e nunca amaria. Ela vencera, _ela vencera a maldita aposta!_ Depois de longo tempo nos encarando e sem ninguém naquele bar dizer um único "ai", ela dissera.

– É, acho que você conseguiu... Conseguiu me fazer sofrer. Parabéns.

Aquilo me matara, mas parecia que o meu instinto filho da puta não estava satisfeito e eu tive de magoá-la mais uma vez. Aproximei meu rosto do dela de forma furiosa:

– _Você está livre, Granger._

Ela me olhara com ódio e eu engolira em seco e dera as costas para ela quando só finalmente senti a lágrima escorrer. Era o adeus a Hermione Granger.

Tudo no ambiente voltara ao normal. Vi Luke dizendo algo como _"Tudo bem o espetáculo acabou, podem continuar suas vidinhas mundanas"_ e logo veio em minha direção.

– Você precisa de um drinque, cara. – ele disse batendo nas minhas costas.

– Não, preciso ir pra casa. Hogwarts, que seja! – disse de qualquer jeito.

Foi no caminho até a porta que eu pensei nas formas de punição e tortura melhores que poderiam me fazer pagar pelo o que eu fiz, mas nada parecia suficiente. E se você levar em conta que eu vivo entre Comensais, pode entender que de punição e tortura eu entendo bem.

Mas antes que eu chegasse à saída do bar, a pior coisa que poderia me acontecer, acontecer a qualquer Malfoy, algo que realmente destruía qualquer Malfoy, qualquer ser tão crápula quanto eu: _estar errado_. Não digo no sentido simples da coisa. Se eu já me sentia mal por tudo que tinha feito e dito a ela, como eu me sentiria agora que sei que fiz tudo isso injustamente, sem ela de fato... Merecer.

Foi quanto toquei na maçaneta da porta do bar que eu ouvi de forma desafiadora e ligeiramente acusadora. Aquela voz, aquelas palavras, aquela melodia... A minha melodia! 

_I'm not the sort of person Who falls  
"Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se apaixona"  
In and quickly out of love  
"e se desapaixona rapidamente"  
But to you I gave my affection  
"Mas para você eu dei o meu afeto"  
Right from the start  
"desde o começo"_

I have a lover  
"Eu tenho um amor"  
Who loves me  
"que me ama"  
How could I break such a heart  
"como eu pude quebrar um coração assim? "  
Yet still you get my attention Right from the start  
"Mesmo assim você conquistou a minha atenção desde o começo"

Why do you come here  
"Porque você vem aqui"  
When you know I've got trouble enough  
"quando sabe que eu já tenho problemas suficientes?"  
Why do you call me  
"Porque você me liga"  
When you know I can't answer the phone  
"quando sabe que eu não posso atender o telefone?"

Make me lie  
"Você me faz mentir"  
When I don't want to  
"quando eu não quero"  
And make someone else  
"E fazer outra pessoa"  
Some kind of an unknowing fool  
"um tipo de idiota desconhecido"  
You make me stay  
"Você me faz ficar"  
When I should not  
"enquanto eu não deveria "  
Are you so strong  
"Você é tão forte"  
Or is all the weakness in me  
"ou é tudo a fraqueza dentro de mim?"

Why do you come here  
"Porque você vem aqui"  
And pretend to be just passing by  
"e finge estar apenas passando por perto? "  
When I mean to see you  
"Mas eu pretendo te ver"  
And I mean to hold you  
"E eu pretendo te abraçar,"  
Tightly  
"forte"

Granger enlouquecia novamente o povo de Hogwarts e Hogsmeade com a sua música, ou melhor, minha música, não sei mais. Mas ela não estava suave como eu a havia feito, e sim desafiadora. Hermione secara sua lágrima, subira no palco e cantava com raiva, apesar do seu esforço para sorrir e mostrar que já superara tudo o que acontecera minutos atrás, era óbvia a sua mágoa, a sua raiva.

Eu sentia como se todo o teto tivesse caído na minha cabeça, por um momento ao ouvir a primeira estrofe até achei engraçado como sempre o destino arruma um jeito de me fazer tropeçar e dar com a cara no chão. Um jeito de sempre unir eu e a Granger em mais um conflito. Com a mesma velocidade em que ela cantava aquelas palavras uma onda de revelações me atropelavam, assim como atropelavam a todos ali presentes. Ela era a Misteriosa do Pergaminho.

Tudo se encaixava, ela era trouxa, já era conhecida pelo o fato de escrever músicas, de passar seus sentimentos para um papel. Era conhecida por seu terrível triângulo amoroso retratado no pergaminho, por sua "moradia" na Biblioteca onde eu encontrara o pergaminho, e onde ela de fato estava no dia em que eu o encontrara... Ela até havia se atrasado para a aula aquele dia... Por estar na Biblioteca. _Todas as malditas indiretas de Daniel..._ Toda aquela mudança nela... Era ela. Ela era a Misteriosa do Pergaminho. Acho que a única garota de Hogwarts a não se apresentar como tal. Todo esse tempo, tantos indícios. Ela e Dan estavam certos: eu estava empenhado demais em odiá-la e fazê-la sofrer para notar qualquer indício, por mais óbvio que fosse. Acredite a palavra idiota ainda não saiu da minha cabeça. 

_Feeling guilty  
"Me sentindo culpada,"  
Worried  
"preocupada,"  
Waking from tormented sleep  
"acordando de um sono atormentado"  
This old love has me bound  
"Esse velho amor me limitou,"  
But the new love cuts deep  
"mas o novo amor corta profundamente"_

If I choose now  
"Se eu escolher agora,"  
I'll lose out  
"eu vou perder,"  
One of you has to fall  
"um de vocês tem que cair"  
And I need you  
"E eu preciso de você,"  
And you  
"e você"

Why do you come here  
"Porque você vem aqui"  
When you know I've got trouble enough  
"quando sabe que eu já tenho problemas suficientes?"  
Why do you call me  
"Porque você me liga"  
When you know I can't answer the phone  
"quando sabe que eu não posso atender o telefone?"

Make me lie  
"Você me faz mentir"  
When I don't want to  
"quando eu não quero"  
And make someone else  
"E fazer outra pessoa"  
Some kind of an unknowing fool  
"um tipo de idiota desconhecido"  
You make me stay  
"Você me faz ficar"  
When I should not  
"enquanto eu não deveria "  
Are you so strong  
"Você é tão forte"  
Or is all the weakness in me  
"ou é tudo a fraqueza dentro de mim?"

Why do you come here  
"Porque você vem aqui"  
And pretend to be just passing by  
"e finge estar apenas passando por perto? "  
When I mean to see you  
"Mas eu pretendo te ver"  
And I mean to hold you  
"E eu pretendo te abraçar,"  
Tightly  
"forte"

Quando ela finalizara a música todos vieram a baixo gritando por mais, Daniel ria animado e divertido, aparentemente orgulhoso do que Hermione fizera. Potter por outro lado, parecia aliviado por finalmente a história ter sido esclarecida. Luke me perguntara se Hermione de fato era nascida trouxa. Eu preferi ignorar. Pansy devia estar arrasada, não me dei ao trabalho de olhar. Pois meu olhar já estava completamente preso. Hermione me encarara desafiadora, como o fizera em toda canção.

Ainda não sei dizer o que senti, era como se o Potter ganhasse a Taça das Casas de novo e esfregasse o pomo de ouro na minha cara. Não, era muito mais que isso. Toda aquela canção, aquele poema, era uma declaração de amor da qual Hermione nunca teria coragem de fazer, talvez ela nem se desse exatamente conta de que o era. Mas mesmo assim, ela conseguira dizê-la em voz alta e tirar proveito da situação. Era como perder, mas sair vencedor, como se humilhar de nariz em pé, era como dizer _"Eu te amo"_ e "_Não te quero"_ ao mesmo tempo. É, de fato era isso...

Hermione saíra do palco e do Três Vassouras às pressas, como se acabasse de fazer a coisa mais difícil de sua vida e não confiasse na sua capacidade de manter a sanidade após isso. Eu não sabia o que fazer, dizer, nem sabia o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, mas eu a segui. Passei pelo Potter que se precipitara para ir atrás dela também, mas eu colocara um braço na sua frente impedindo o seu caminho dizendo um rápido e irônico _"ah, até parece!"_ e indo porta a fora atrás dela. Ignorando todos os que me chamavam, e os que corriam para as janelas para assistir ao "novo espetáculo".

Eu corria na neve atrás dela, e só então ela se dera conta que eu estava ali. Se virara pra mim com o cenho franzido, como só me olhava antigamente quando eu ainda era apenas "Draco Malfoy" para ela. Ela não disse nada, nem eu... Não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Ela então voltara ao seu caminho, mas eu a chamara.

– Espera. – eu disse antes que ela voltasse a andar.

Ela se virara para mim novamente com o mesmo olhar, era óbvio o fato dela querer ir embora e nunca mais olhar na minha cara, mas aposto que até ela mesma não se agüentava em curiosidade. O que eu diria depois da revelação. Depois de longo tempo consegui dizer alguma coisa.

– Então era você. – ela demorou para responder, mas o fez ainda com a voz seca, não sei se por ter cantado ou por ter chorado.

– É.

– Por que não me disse? – minha voz saíra tão indefesa como um pedido de desculpas e tentei disfarçar isso.

– Se eu realmente quisesse que você lesse o pergaminho, eu mesma o teria entregue.

Eu respirara pesadamente . É lógico que eu teria dito _"é que teria nos poupado muito trabalho" _mais nada disso era importante agora.

– Você escreveu... Quando estávamos brigados. Quando terminamos...

– É.

Se ela não fosse de fato a Misteriosa do Pergaminho, aposto que a xingaria de tudo quanto é nome pela canalhice de me ver durante semanas procurando por ela mesma e não dizer um único "ai" em sua revelação.

– É, eu caí direitinho. – eu dissera tentando sorrir derrotado, mas sorriso era uma ação desconhecida naquele momento. – Me desapaixonei por você, para me apaixonar por você de novo.

– Você nunca se apaixonou pela Misteriosa do Pergaminho, você só achou mais um motivo para me esquecer, algo mais que o motivasse mais a... – ela rira – "me fazer sofrer".

– É... Seria mais fácil se eu realmente tivesse te esquecido. – ela rira de lado nervosamente e me dera as costas novamente, voltando ao seu caminho. É claro, nem eu mesmo tinha esperanças de que ela acreditasse em mim ou voltasse pra mim depois de tudo aquilo. – Mas você me ama de qualquer forma. – eu dissera alto fazendo-a a parar de andar.

Só mesmo aquela afirmação para mantê-la numa nova discussão. Se bem que discutir era a última coisa que eu queria. Vi seus ombros se levantarem e abaixarem de acordo com sua respiração tensa. Aproveitei para me aproximar dela, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, ainda arrasado. Ela se virou pra mim ameaçadora, sem nem sequer notar novamente nossa aproximação.

– Não, eu não amo!

– Você disse no pergaminho, é praticamente uma declaração de amor_. "Eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que se apaixona e se desapaixona rapidamente"_... – eu dissera um pouco mais confiante.

Nem eu mesmo, para ser mais exato, sabia onde estava querendo chegar, só tinha esperanças que pelo menos aquilo me levasse a algum lugar. Ela respirara pesadamente, completamente desarmada, e por fim resolvera por responder ainda levantando o nariz.

– Tudo bem, é possível que eu tenha... Realmente gostado ou me apaixonado por você...

Eu não sei como foi possível apesar de toda mágoa e derrota que eu sentia dentro de mim, mas eu sorrira, não conseguia me conter, ela dissera, admitira, sem contar que o fato de ter se apaixonado por mim já era por demais maravilhoso.

– ...Ou tenha pelo menos me convencido temporariamente disso, mas eu nunca falei de... "Amor" – ela dissera a palavra com dificuldade como se ferisse dizê-la. – E isso foi à semanas atrás, eu pensava outras coisas.

– Que coisas?

– Que havia errado com você... Que você podia estar... Certo sobre algumas coisas... – "_como pelo fato de você me amar_." pensei – Não importa o que eu sentia antes. É verdade, você pode ter me confundido uma vez, mas não acontecerá de novo. Você me esqueceu... O mesmo pode acontecer comigo.

– Eu não te esqueci. Eu... – eu abaixara a cabeça, não conseguia mais encará-la.

O que dizer? _Eu apenas fui um idiota? Um filho da puta? Te disse coisas horríveis? Te humilhei todo esse tempo? Fui cego? Babaca? Praticamente implorei para que você me odiasse ainda mais?_ Eu nem havia me tocado do meu silêncio todo aquele tempo, não conseguia achar palavras para descrever o que me fizera agir daquele jeito tão vergonhoso. Tudo por causa de um beijo no Potter? O que tinha acontecido comigo? Parecia que amar Granger me era prejudicial à saúde.

De repente Hermione aproximara seu rosto do meu e dissera no mesmo tom de voz que eu o dissera semanas atrás para ela, e só então eu sentia o verdadeiro efeito horroroso daquelas palavras.

– _Você fez besteira Malfoy_. 

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: O que aconteceu com Hermione Granger?**

Hermione acabara de receber o seu _Profeta Diário_, quando dera de frente com o rosto pálido e debochado de Bellatrix Lestrange. Respirara pesadamente, sentindo seu peito se dilatar numa fúria incontrolável.

– Ela ainda está solta, não é? – perguntara Gina batendo o punho na mesa da Grifinória.

Harry dera uma raivosa mordida numa torrada, como que tentando esquecer esse fato. Hermione jogara os cachos rebeldes para trás afirmando para a amiga com a cabeça e virando a página do jornal.

– Hey... Quer dar uma olhada no _Profeta de Hogwarts_? – perguntara Ron para a castanha de forma divertida. A castanha por outro lado ignorara, estava por demais entretida com o _Profeta Diário_. Enquanto isso Gina e Harry o olharam de forma censurada. – Que foi?

Gina pegara o Profeta de Hogwarts com os enormes dizeres _"Misteriosa do Pergaminho Revelada!"_ e queimara-o com um feitiço. Ron e Harry por um momento ficaram hipnotizados com o fogo, mas Hermione não ligava para nada longe do seu jornal.

_"Mais mortes em Londres! Lestrange é vista novamente!"_

Ela sentira seu maxilar contrair-se cada vez que lia mais a matéria. Oito trouxas mortos... Pelo o que? Nada! Lestrange só estava querendo aparecer, matando para aparecer! E ela ali, presa naquele castelo... Quando poderia sair dali e caçar aquela vadia? Quando? 

Draco entrara no Salão Principal atraindo instantaneamente todos os olhares presentes, e não demorou para que os comentários sobre o dia anterior voltassem como uma avalanche. O loiro apenas fechara a cara tentando ignorar e fora se sentar à mesa da Sonserina. Lá encontrara Dan, que mastigava famintamente seu café da manhã. Ele olhara para Draco de forma animada, mas o próprio o cortara ao sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse ele, obviamente falando de Hermione e do ocorrido no dia anterior.

Daniel rira e engolira seu café da manhã. Os dois já haviam feito as pazes, uma vez que tudo fora esclarecido.

E além do mais, dissera Draco, ele não queria mais um problema na vida, sentia falta do amigo. E Daniel já havia apanhando o suficiente na história para se redimir. Foi então que ao pegar uma torrada, Draco acabara por não se conter e encontrara Hermione sentada na mesa da Grifinória, por demais concentrada no Profeta Diário. Sentira-se engolir em seco e voltara a se focar na própria torrada da qual tentava brutalmente passar geléia.

– Hmm... – chamara Dan engolindo mais alguma coisa antes de falar o que queria. – Quer ler o _Profeta de Hogwarts_? – dissera ele, finalizando com um sorriso divertido. Draco respondera apenas com um olhar assassino, o que fez o amigo rir mais ainda. Voltando sua atenção para o próprio café da manhã. – Foi o que imaginei.

Draco passara longos segundos raspando a torrada, enquanto passava a geléia sem nem sequer se lembrar de comê-la. Encarava a torrada, enquanto uma onda de lembranças, que quase não o permitiram sair da cama, atropelava-o agora. Olhou pro nada, respirando pesadamente, e novamente procurara pelos cabelos castanhos de Hermione na mesa da Grifinória. Ela se servira de um pouco mais de suco sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do Profeta Diário.

– Mas eu sou um idiota... – admitira Draco para Dan, sem tirar os olhos da castanha.

Dan apenas o olhara enquanto mordia mais uma torrada, apenas ouvindo o que o amigo dizia.

– Ela queria ser minha amiga, e eu a dispensei. Então eu me apaixono por ela, mas só faço ela me odiar mais ainda obrigando-a a namorar comigo...

Dan apenas comia, enquanto Draco não parava de falar.

– Eu finalmente consigo fazer com que ela acredite em mim... Então eu minto pra ela! Então ela faz de tudo pra eu terminar com ela... E eu, idiota, termino...

Dan concordara com a cabeça, sem parar de comer...

– Eu decido que quero fazê-la sofrer e prendo-a de novo no namoro. Aí eu até que me empenho bastante nas canalhices que faço ela passar, enquanto ela apenas tenta me dizer que... _Gosta de mim.._.

Dan concordara novamente.

– Eu até percebo esse detalhe, mas não ligo, tanto porque fico obsessivo por "outra", que por sinal era ela mesma. Depois de muito humilhá-la, eu termino com ela _de novo_... Sem nem sequer me tocar que ela era por quem eu sempre estive apaixonado. – ele completara, como se falasse do jogo perdido de Quadribol, enquanto ainda encarava a castanha. – _É... Eu sou um idiota_.

– Uhum... – concordara Dan.

Hermione fechara o jornal ao terminar de lê-lo e começara a passar geléia na sua torrada de forma agressiva, sem conseguir esquecer Bellatrix. Percebera que seus três amigos a encaravam discretamente, mas não ligara... Sabia muito bem o conteúdo daquilo, e não lhe interessava nem um pouco falar daquilo.

– Então... – dissera Gina chamando a atenção da amiga, que apenas a olhara de lado. – Você não me disse no que deu... – falara a ruiva com cautela. – A tão esperada revelação.

Harry e Ron tomaram de uma vez o café, tentando disfarçar o próprio nervosismo.

Hermione, que ainda mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas de irritação por causa da matéria das mortes, ainda ficara um tempo olhando para amiga sem saber se queria ou não começar aquele assunto.

– Não deu em nada. Ele terminou comigo. – dissera ela com indiferença, finalmente se servindo de sua torrada.

– Ah, mas isso foi antes de você dizer a ele, não é? O que ele disse depois? – pressionara a ruiva.

Harry e Ron começavam a temer pela vida de Gina. Hermione novamente demorara a responder, ainda mastigando sua torrada com indiferença.

– Não faz diferença... Acabou. – a castanha dissera friamente, fazendo a ruiva se calar como uma criança levando bronca. Depois de longo silêncio ela insistira novamente, obviamente decepcionada. – Mas como? Não pode ter acabado assim. Hermione, o que ele disse?

Hermione ignorara a expressão aflita da amiga e se servira de mais uma torrada antes de responder.

– Ele disse:"_Me desapaixonei por você, para me apaixonar por você de novo_." – Gina parecera que ia suspirar de alegria, mas se conterá.

– E o que você disse? – perguntara ela ainda mais ansiosa.

– Eu disse que ele fizera besteira.

– E...?

– E nada. – Gina entrara em um estado totalmente perturbador.

– Mais nada? Como assim?

– Eu fui embora. – A ruiva gaguejara diversas vezes e antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa alguém se adiantara.

– Hermione... – era Luna, monitora da Corvinal. Hermione nem sequer olhara para ela. – Eu terminei os relatórios da semana passada, queria que você desse uma olhada em algumas coisas, dar uma lida...

– Queria? – dissera Hermione com indiferença, a loira ficara totalmente sem graça. – Eu não tenho nada com isso. – terminara ela sem nem sequer olhar para a garota.

– Mione! – brigara Gina, mas a castanha não ligara. Luna murmurara qualquer coisa envergonhada e saíra às pressas de perto deles. Hermione voltara a comer outra torrada. – O que houve com você?

– Precisava tratá-la daquela maneira? – se pronunciara Harry, também morrendo de pena de Luna.

– Ela vai sobreviver. – dissera Hermione com indiferença, bebendo mais um pouco de suco.

Hermione entrara na sala da diretoria da Grifinória assim que ouvira a permissão para entrar. McGonnagal ainda estava com a capa de viagem e suas malas ainda não haviam sido abertas. Ela sentara na cadeira cansada e indicara a outra para Hermione.

– Srta. Granger, eu queria falar com você sobre... Seu cargo de monitora-chefe da Grifinória. – disse ela. Hermione já esperava por isso desde que ouvira de Neville que a professora havia voltado de viagem. – É um cargo que exige muita dedicação e respeito, e... – ela disse, apontando para a imensa quantidade de Profeta de Hogwarts em cima da mesa, onde Hermione ainda viu de rabo de olho em um deles sua bunda rebolando. – Venho recebendo muitas reclamações de você. Festas clandestinas, apresentações, desequilíbrios emocionais, verdadeiros barracos nas aulas, linguajar chulo... "Strip-tease no intervalo!". São comportamentos realmente...

– Vergonhosos?

– É. E não vejo outro jeito de puni-la se não tirando-lhe do cargo de monitora.- disse McGonnagal com um olhar severo e irritado para a castanha.

– Entendo. – dissera a castanha indiferente. – Posso ir então? – McGonnagal ainda a encarara por um bom tempo, não acreditando na passividade da garota.

– Lutou tanto por esse cargo, Srta. Granger, que realmente achei que o queria.

– É, talvez eu não seja digna dele.

– Mas eu ainda ficaria muito contente se cantasse no Baile de Natal... – dissera McGonnagal, tentando sorrir.

– Não. – dissera Hermione cortando-a. McGonnagal respirara tensa querendo insistir, mas decidiu por não fazê-lo.

– Entendo... Sinto muito, Srta. Granger.

– Não sinta... Não faz bem pra ninguém _"sentir"._

Draco e Dan iam em direção as masmorras para a aula de poções. Draco, sem perceber, não respondia aos comprimentos que lhe eram dados ao longo do caminho, e Dan que acabava por responder por ele.

– Então, quando é que vai falar com ela? – perguntara Dan descontraidamente, tentando reanimar Draco.

– Não sei muito bem o que falar com ela. – respondera Draco com as mãos nos bolsos, totalmente diferente do jeito espalhafatoso de Dan, que segurava a própria capa atrás dos ombros.

– Não vão poder se ignorar para sempre... Um dia terão de conversar sobre isso.

– Conversar... – dissera Draco irritado. – Já conversamos sobre isso_. "Você fez besteira, Malfoy"_ – imitara ele com uma voz forçada lembrando das falas da garota.

– Ela só está irritada... Afinal, você fez um show com ela no bar. – Draco desviara o olhar contrariado, sentindo seu peito inflamar de culpa. – Precisa entender que isso tudo é charme, Hermione é uma garota muito orgulhosa.

– Sério? Eu não havia percebido. – dissera Draco sarcástico. – E não se preocupe, não teremos de conversar. Pois no que depender dela, acredite em mim, não teremos de nos esbarrar tão cedo! – mas mal ele terminara de falar e dera de cara com a própria ao chegarem na porta da sala.

Draco levara um susto sem saber o que dizer, gaguejara não conseguindo dizer um mero "oi", enquanto a castanha o olhava com a mais profunda indiferença. Dan acabara por responder por ele novamente.

– Tudo bem, Hermigatinha? – Hermione respondera afirmativamente com apenas um aceno de cabeça e logo entrara na sala com Harry e Ron, sem olhar uma última vez para Draco. Quando ela se fora Dan se virara para Draco, que ainda olhava as costas dela com certa mágoa, e batera nas costas dele.  
– Vocês precisam mesmo conversar. 

Draco estava sentado em dupla com Dan, enquanto mirava Hermione sentava com Neville. Ela estava lendo o livro de transfiguração, o que deixou Draco curioso. Queria falar com ela, queria saber o que ela sentia. Draco olhara estressado para sua própria carteira, os fios loiros caindo para frente, sem saber o que fazer. Até que pegara um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevera um bilhete. Logo fizera um origami dele e assoprara-o, este foi voando enfeitiçadamente até a castanha, que não tirava a atenção do livro.

– Srta. Granger!

– Sim? – respondera a castanha, batendo o livro com força na mesa e esmagando sem perceber o origami, fazendo Draco gemer derrotado. Snape encarava a castanha de forma analisadora.

– Acho que tem alguém querendo se comunicar com você. – dissera ele com sua voz arrastada. Hermione olhara interrogativa para os lados. – Em baixo do seu livro _"que não é de poções", _Srta. Granger.

Então ela vira em baixo do livro um origami amassado e abrira-o. Todos na sala prestavam atenção na castanha, principalmente Draco, que não estava gostando nada da situação.

**"Podemos conversar ou ainda está com raiva de mim?"**

Depois de ler, Hermione guardara o bilhete nas próprias coisas, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

– Não vai responder? – perguntara Snape com um sorriso desdenhoso.

– Não agora.

– E por que não, ?

– Porque não estou com vontade.

– Ah... Eu esqueci que a nova celebridade de Hogwarts anda muito ocupada. _Misteriosa do Pergaminho_, não é? Você não perde mesmo tempo, não é Srta. Granger? – a castanha não respondera, mantendo apenas o olhar firme. – Esse bilhete eu imagino que seja do senhor Malfoy. Vocês ainda estão naquele poço de paixão?

– Não. Nós terminamos.

– Oh, é mesmo. – dissera Snape com fingida pena. – Eu já estava começando a me conformar com o fato de um aluno prodígio da Sonserina estar se enturmando com gente como você.

– Mesmo? Eu não ligo. Pode se concentrar na sua aula? 

Hermione estava organizando os livros da Biblioteca, sem conseguir prender alguns espirros diante de toda aquela poeira. Não que estivesse irritada, não era a primeira vez que era mandada pra fora da sala pelo Snape. Tudo bem que não precisava dizer coisas como _"Mesmo? Eu não ligo. Pode se concentrar na sua aula?"_ para ele, uma vez que isso era um convite para ser mandada pra fora da sala ou até mesmo ser suspensa, mas não conseguira disfarçar seu tédio, nem mesmo para com um professor, e esse em especial tinha tirado o dia para atormentá-la. _"Misteriosa do Pergaminho, não é? Você não perde mesmo tempo, não é Srta. Granger?"._

Logo percebera mais uma presença ao seu lado, Gina a olhava com seus amigáveis olhos azuis, esperando uma chuva de informações.

– Que?

– Você ainda está muito magoada? – perguntara Gina de modo compreensivo. Hermione levantara uma sobrancelha e continuara por organizar os livros.

– Já fui expulsa da sala outras vezes. – dissera ela.

– Você foi expulsa da sala? – perguntara Gina mudando totalmente a expressão, então antes que a castanha pudesse responder, voltara para o assunto anterior, como se nunca tivesse perguntado tal coisa. – Não importa, estou falando do Malfoy.

Hermione gemera de forma tediosa, não queria mesmo falar daquilo. Em dúvida do que pensar disso acabou optando por não pensar.

– Como você vai embora logo depois dele se declarar? Achei que a idéia era vocês ficarem juntos.

– Gina... – pedira Hermione entediada, coçando a testa.

– Não! Você sofreu muito até aqui, não entendo porque ainda não resolveu isso...

– Eu disse... Ele terminou comigo.

– Mas se declarou logo depois, é óbvio que...

– Mas agora é tarde! Não me interessa se ele está arrependido ou apenas mudou de idéia... Agora eu só quero viver a minha vida em paz. – disse Hermione com um olhar sombrio, o que finalizava totalmente o assunto, e voltando para os livros.

Gina sabia que não valia a pena ficar discutindo com ela, conhecendo o orgulho e teimosia da garota. Respirara pesadamente, apenas tentando se acalmar.

– Em paz? – retornara Gina. Hermione fechara os olhos, tentando não se estressar.

– Gina. Chega. – ela dissera calmamente.

– Não vou falar do Malfoy! Vou falar de você! Você não me parece nada em paz, Hermione. – Hermione apenas colocava os livros na estante. – Você anda toda séria, não conversa mais com ninguém, é toda grossa com os outros, destratou a Luna, um aluno do primeiro ano está até agora no banheiro chorando pelo jeito que você o tratou... E só porque ele te pediu uma informação...

– E eu lá tenho cara de guia turístico?

– Você se negou a cantar no Baile de Natal...

– Ah Merlin, realmente... A vida de muita gente depende da minha voz. Tem uma guerra acontecendo lá fora, Gina.

– Exato! E você só pensa nessa maldita guerra! Estamos aqui justamente para não nos envolvermos nela, Hermione! – Hermione respirara entediada. – Você nem conversa mais comigo... Você... Quando foi a última vez que escreveu no seu diário? – Hermione parou por um momento de organizar os livros, com a cabeça baixa.

– Não tenho tido muito saco para escrever.

– Está vendo? Você está mudada! Está magoada! Até com seu diário você está sendo indiferente! – Hermione desviara o olhar contrariada, sem querer admitir que Gina estava certa.

A ruiva estava quase chorando de preocupação, mas Hermione não conseguia sentir nada... Realmente estava mudada, mas sinceramente... Não queria mudar. Estava mais segura assim. Ao ver os olhos embaçados da amiga ela se lembrara de uma cena da qual ela pensara já ter esquecido faz tempo.

– _Ainda é muito cedo para chorar, Gina... Ainda não é nem meio dia._

E dizendo isso com toda a frieza do mundo, ela deixara a amiga pra trás e saíra da Biblioteca. Mal saíra porta a fora da Biblioteca e topara com Jack Millinton que a olhava com um sorriso meigo.

– Tudo bem, Hermione?

– Oi, Jack. – dissera ela tentando ficar mais calma, mas ainda estava indiferente demais para qualquer comprimento.

– Olha, sei que você não deve estar nos seus melhores dias e isso é a última coisa que deve querer ouvir, mas... – ele fizera uma cara tensa e Hermione olhara-o interrogativamente. – Precisa vir até a sala de teatro, Trelawney diz que precisa de você lá...

– De mim? Não. – respondera a castanha, continuando seu caminho. Jack a seguira.

– Ela não vai te pedir pra atuar numa peça nem nada. E ela também sabe que você não quer cantar no Baile.

– Então o que ela quer?

– Você não pode simplesmente vir? Ela te explica tudo... – dissera Jack completamente transtornado, Hermione passara um tempo pensando.

– Tudo bem... Desde que seja rápido. 

Draco saíra das masmorras agradecendo a Merlin por ter sido privado daquela aula irritante, porém sua curiosidade ainda o perturbava. O que Trelawney queria com ele afinal? Foi quando vira uma garota de longos cabelos cor de fogo encostada no batente da porta, era a caçula Weasley que se endireitara ao vê-lo.

– Foi expulso da sala também? – perguntara ela.

Ele a encarara com uma sobrancelha levantara, sem entender o motivo daquela "Weasley" se dirigir a ele.

– Não. – ele respondera com desprezo, mas ela não o deixara ir embora.

– Na verdade eu estava querendo falar com você.

– Não estou interessado. – ele respondera ignorando-a e desviando dela para continuar seu caminho.

– Mas que saco, Malfoy! É sobre a Hermione! – então ele parara.

Se esquecera que de fato, a ruiva era muito íntima de Hermione. Engolira em seco e se virara para encarar a ruiva.

– Fala.

Elarespirara profundamente e seus olhos acabaram por se embaçarem novamente. Com tristeza.

– Ela não está bem. – dissera a ruiva. Draco sentira que seu peito ia explodir, não sabia o que fazer. – Ela não está nada bem. Precisa falar com ela.

– Ela não quer falar comigo. – dissera ele sem conter a revolta, mas com uma pontada de mágoa. – E pra ser sincero, não tenho certeza se quero falar com ela também. – a ruiva então ficara transtornada.

– O que? Mas... Você a ama!

– Não tenho que falar disso com você! – dissera ele agressivamente, meio que ofendido, e dando as costas para ela. Mas mal voltara ao seu caminho.

– Ela está diferente. Está indiferente... – ele apenas ouvia de costas. – Eu não sei o que exatamente você disse a ela, Malfoy, mas sei que você é culpado disso! Então cabe a você consertar isso!

Ele mirara o nada respirando com dificuldade, sabia que ela tinha toda a razão.

– Ela jurou a si mesma que depois do Harry nunca mais se apaixonaria novamente! – ele sentira seu coração se estraçalhar conforme a ruiva falava. – Mas se apaixonou! Passou por cima do que ela mais preza na vida para amar você: o orgulho dela! E agora... Ela está despedaçada, não tem mais nada! Você a humilhou! Ela nem sabe mais o que sentir.

– Ela disse... Que me amava? – se ouviu perguntando, se negando a se virar para a ruiva por pura vergonha.

– Ela nunca admitiria isso, mas você sabe que sim. – ele respirara pesadamente e se virara para a ruiva se esquecendo de seu desprezo por ela, e até meio que tentando acalmá-la com os olhos.

– Você tem razão, eu fiz muito mal a ela. Não tem como eu corrigir isso. Não dessa vez. – dissera ele serenamente, como que dizendo para uma criança que o Papai Noel não existe.

– Tem que ter um jeito! Se você a convencer de que está arrependido, que ainda a ama... – Draco rira derrotado.

– Ela não acreditaria se eu dissesse que sou loiro. Acredite, fiquei um bom tempo dizendo isso a ela. – ambos ficaram calados em sua tristeza e Draco retomara seu caminho de cabeça baixa.

– AH, VOCÊ VEIO! – disse Sibila sonhadoramente, dando palminhas em direção a Hermione.

– Não, sou um holograma. – respondera a própria, não acreditando que concordara em ir lá.

– Um o que, querida?

– Nada.

– Estávamos esperando por você ansiosamente! É realmente uma pena que não tenha aceitado cantar no baile, todos gostaram tanto da sua performance no Halloween.

– Hmm... – dissera a castanha, querendo apenas sair correndo daquele lugar.

– Mas onde está o senhor Malfoy?

– No meu bolso é que não está. – dissera a garota entediada. – Mas por que me chamou?

– Ah, eu queria... AH, SENHOR MALFOY! VOCÊ TAMBÉM VEIO!

– Não, sou apenas fruto da sua imaginação. – respondera o loiro ao ir até ela. Então seu olhar se cruzara com o de Hermione, que parecia olhar para um mero desconhecido.

– Eu chamei vocês dois aqui porque queria apresentá-los a nova equipe de teatro dessa temporada. – disse Sibila virando os dois para toda uma turma. – Eles vão encenar Romeu e Julieta. – dissera Sibila animada.

Todos pareciam delirar perante os dois, como se estes fossem celebridades. Começaram a bombardeá-los com perguntas sobre atuação. Draco parecia divertir-se, mas reparara na expressão vazia e indiferente de Hermione.

– É claro que dessa vez também terá música, já que você não quis participar, Srta. Granger, chamamos Linda Flaw da Corvinal, que também canta muitíssimo bem.

– Mas não tão bem quanto você, claro. – dissera a própria para Hermione, de modo sonhador.

Ela era baixinha e meio gordinha, tinha os cabelos lisos e negros na altura dos ombros. Hermione tentara sorrir agradecida, mas não tivera muito sucesso.

– Então... – começara Sibila para a castanha. – Arranjamos uma música para a peça, mas acabou que não estamos conseguindo treinar o verdadeiro tom com a Linda, e era isso que queríamos pedir... – Hermione a encarara com certa irritação, sabia que algo viria. – Podia cantar para a Linda? Apenas uma vez, só para ela pegar o tom.

– Não acho uma boa idéia. Outra pessoa pode cantar. – dissera Hermione sem emoção. Draco prestava toda a atenção na conversa.

– Ah, por favor! – pedira a garota, quase que implorando. – É o único jeito! E esperei tanto por esse momento! Você não faz idéia de quanto sou sua fã!

– Não sou nenhuma celebridade para ter fãs... – dissera Hermione dando as costas para a garota.

– Mas vai fazer isso por você! – disse Draco se pronunciando naquela conversa e puxando Hermione agressivamente pelo cotovelo de volta, e olhando censuradamente para ela. – Afinal de contas, é _só uma música_! – dissera ele bem pausadamente.

– Não interessa, eu não canto mais. Sinto muito. – respondeu a castanha para Linda, ignorando totalmente o olhar zangado de Draco e indo embora, o loiro fora atrás dela.

– O que deu em você? É só uma música! Precisa ficar magoando os outros assim? O que ela te fez? – brigara ele, longe dos outros. Ela apenas o encarava indiferente.

– Eu não quero cantar.

– Aquela garota... – disse o loiro, apontando discretamente para Linda. – Só quer te ouvir cantar, está aqui só por causa disso. E você... Você anda tratando todos desse modo agora!

– E que modo é?

– Esse modo indiferente, sem se importar com os sentimentos dos outros, dando foras e esnobando os outros.

– Ou seja, o modo que você agiu nos últimos 17 anos. – ele ficara sem falas por um momento.

– Ah, então é por minha causa isso tudo?

– Não, Malfoy. Eu apenas quero sair dessa sala de aula.

– Não antes de cantar para aquela garota! Não importa até onde nossa mágoa se estenda...

– _Nossa_ mágoa? – perguntara Hermione, agora realmente pasma. Como ele se atrevia? Como se ela tivesse feito algo a ele...

– ... Mas você não vai descontar isso nos outros! Não quando eu puder evitar. – terminara ele, ignorando o comentário sarcástico dela.

Ficaram ali apenas se encarando com raiva. Então Hermione respirara pesadamente e se adiantara contrariada para o piano. Sibila, dando gritinhos de alegria, pegara a partitura com a letra da música e colocara na posse de Hermione.

Hermione pousara seus dedos nas teclas do piano e começara a cantar a música, sentia uma pontada de vergonha, não queria que Draco a visse cantar novamente, muito menos aquelas palavras tão indefesas e sofridas, que demonstravam tudo o que ela não queria demonstrar e fazia de tudo para mostrar o contrário. Draco sentia a mágoa na voz de Hermione, único momento que ela não conseguira se esconder atrás da indiferença. 

_You brought me to the highest Mountain,  
(Você me levou até a montanha mais alta)  
Out of my, deep despair.  
__(Longe do meu profundo desespero)  
And you don't know how much I need you,  
(E você não sabe o quanto eu preciso de você,)  
To stand beside you,  
(Ficar ao seu lado)  
To breath your air.  
(respirar o seu ar)_

Ela respirara fundo antes de prosseguir, o trecho a seguir precisava de muita coragem da parte dela para cantar, porque era como um aviso a ela mesma, tudo que ela vinha ouvindo dos outros e que ela se negava totalmente a ouvir. As pessoas presentes na sala prestavam a maior atenção na música, como num show particular, e os dedos de Hermione tremiam como se estivessem re-aprendendo algo que não queria: sentir. 

_Don't move on  
(Não siga em frente)  
Don't move on  
(Não siga em frente)  
Don't move  
(Não se mova)  
Don't move  
(Não se mova)  
Don't move  
(Não se mova)  
Don't move on  
(Não siga em frente)_

Hermione respirava tensa, tentando não encarar as pessoas presentes que esperavam pelo resto da música, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia mais se expor assim, não queria voltar a ser fraca. Sentiu seu peito se inflar de uma tristeza absurda e não conseguia mais identificar palavra nenhuma a sua frente. Então se levantara com pressa, saindo o mais de perto possível daquele piano.

– Com licença. Preciso ir... – disse ela, saindo da sala sem mirar rosto nenhum naquela sala.

Hermione, respirando com dificuldade, andava nervosa para fora do castelo. Seu cabelo começava a escapar do coque por causa do vento gelado. Atravessara o chão coberto de neve e se espremendo mais por baixo da própria capa, atravessara o caminho coberto que dava para o espaço das pedras, de onde assistira com Harry e Ron, há três anos atrás, a "morte" de Bicuço.

Sentara ao pé da pilastra, observando o espaço das pedras e percebera que fora ali também que acertara um soco na cara do Malfoy. Naquela época, Malfoy era apenas o menor de seus problemas. Apenas um garoto esnobe que a irritava, nunca pensara que conseguiriam chegar àquele ponto. Pegara dentro da sua mochila seu diário e uma pena. Encarava a folha amarelada do diário, sem conseguir pensar em nada exatamente para escrever... Era como se o diário não lhe fosse mais confiável, como se houvesse uma parede dentro dela que a impedisse de demonstrar seus sentimentos, ou de ter sentimentos. Então era verdade? Não era mais capaz de nem mesmo escrever no próprio diário?

– Falta inspiração? – perguntara uma voz ao seu lado.

Ela se virara e vira Malfoy encarando-a. Ele estivera ali tanto tempo quanto ela, do outro lado da pilastra apenas observando-a. Ela encarara-o com o cenho franzido, sem demonstrar um pingo de vontade de jogar conversa fora ali com ele. Ele voltara sua atenção para o espaço de pedra.

– Em pensar que há três anos atrás minha única preocupação quanto a você era me vingar pelo soco que você me deu. – dissera ele massageando o próprio nariz. – Eu prometi a mim mesmo que ainda ia te fazer pagar por isso. – dissera ele rindo de leve no final.

Hermione o ignorara recolhendo suas coisas e indo em direção ao lago. Ele a seguira irritado.

– Então é isso? Vai me ignorar para sempre?

– O que você quer, Malfoy? – perguntara ela indiferente, com um pingo de tédio e sem parar de andar.

– Conversar com você. – respondera ele meio irritado.

Ela não respondera e continuara seu caminho até chegar ao pé da árvore de frente pro lago, onde umas três meninas molhavam os pés para esquentá-los, já que a água fora aquecida por magia. Como se ele não estivesse ali, Hermione sentara na neve ao pé da árvore e abrira um livro do qual começara a ler. Draco rira irritado, mas continuara em pé de frente pra ela.

– Sinto muito pelo cargo de monitora.

– Uhum...

– Você nunca vai me desculpar, não é? – perguntou ele. Ela respirara pesadamente e respondera indiferente sem tirar os olhos do livro.

– Pelo o que, Malfoy? Terminar comigo em público? Não seria a primeira vez.

– Escuta.– disse Draco, se agachando em frente a ela e levantando o queixo dela obrigando-a a encará-lo. Ela, porém o fizera com indiferença. Mas ele mantinha o olhar e a voz decisivos. – Eu amo você.

– Uhum. – dissera ela indiferente.

– Você, apesar do seu orgulho estar gritando por sobrevivência aí dentro, sabe muito bem que eu só disse aquilo tudo porque estava com raiva.

– Porque estava cansado. – corrigira ela cortando-o. Ele engolira em seco.

– Você não vai mesmo deixar de usar o que eu disse contra mim, vai?

– Não, pra falar a verdade a única coisa que eu planejei foi terminar esse livro.– ela dissera. Ele a encarara ainda mais. – Quero apenas aproveitar o dia, já que não estou mais presa a nenhuma dívida com você.

– Não sei... Você roubou minha música. – ele dissera divertido.

– E você minha letra.

– Verdade. – ele respondera ainda divertido, mas ela não sorrira de volta apenas voltara a atenção para o livro. – Você me odeia.

– Não, Malfoy, odiar você ou não, não faz mais diferença pra mim. – disse ela, enfim se levantando entediada.

– Então é isso! Agora você é _A Indiferente_. – ele dissera alterando, ela não parara de andar apenas o ignorara. Ele mais irritado ainda fora atrás dela, puxando-a pelo braço. – Pára com isso, ok? Grite comigo se quiser... Mas faça alguma coisa.

– Eu estava fazendo alguma coisa, Malfoy, estava indo embora.

– Ah, então você vai continuar com isso, não é? Vai ficar bancando a indiferente agora. – dizia ele, cada vez mais estressado. Ela o olhara com ainda mais indiferença, o que quase o fizera explodir de fúria.

– Não, Malfoy, não estou "bancando" a indiferente, se "estou" indiferente talvez seja porque você mereça, porque você não seja digno de nenhuma "emoção" minha.

– Então temos que dar um jeito nisso, não é? Esquentar essa "emoção", dar um jeito nessa "indiferença". – disse ele perigosamente, meio segundo antes de pegá-la nos braços.

– O que está fazendo? Me solte!

– Vou soltar, não se preocupe. – disse ele indo em direção ao lago, como se ela não pesasse nada.

– O que? Não! Não! Não! – mas já era tarde demais. Draco jogara Hermione na água aquecida do lago e caíra na gargalhada.

Hermione soltara uma exclamação desesperada ao sentir a água no corpo. Não acreditando no que havia acontecido. Tirara a capa do corpo pra não fazer peso, saíra da água com o humor totalmente alterado. De fato, o plano de eliminação de indiferença havia funcionado muito bem, pois ela tinha uma vontade doentia de matar Draco e não tinha como disfarçar isso.

– Toma, vista isso... Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaus... – dissera ele, tentando parar de rir e cobrindo Hermione com a própria capa, mas ela se negara ficando apenas com sua camisa branca grudada no corpo.

– SEU DESGRAÇADO! FILHO DA MÃE! – berrava ela, enquanto dava socos nele, que ria ao se defender.

– Pelo visto acabou a indiferença... Hsuahsuahsuahsuhaushaus... – então ela pegara a própria varinha e apontara para Draco ameaçadoramente.

– Ow, calma, Hermione, calma... Não vá fazer uma besteira...

– Grr! – gritara ela, enfeitiçando Draco em seguida, que voara a toda força para dentro do lago. Ele subira até a superfície com uma raiva contida no maxilar saindo do lago com muita elegância.

– É, muito justo. – ele largara também a própria capa na neve e sua camisa branca também estava colada no corpo. Ele fora em passos zangados até a castanha que o olhava agressivamente. – Estamos quites agora?

– Quites? – ela perguntara sarcástica. – Você me infernizou a vida inteira!

– Eu? Você me deu um soco no nariz! – rebatera ele.

– Você mereceu! Sempre mereceu as poucas vezes que eu me defendi de você.

– Poucas? Ha-ha-ha. Está falando da pedrada que você me deu na cara?

– Você me deixou em coma!

- Eu não estava consciente!

– E eu ainda quis ser sua amiga e você? Você me esnobou!

– Eu disse que te amava e você me mandou a merda!

– Amava uma ova! Você só queria ganhar a bosta de uma aposta...

– GRR... EU Não aguento mais te ouvir dizendo isso!

– Me exibiu esse tempo todo pro seu grupinho, como se eu fosse novo bichinho de estimação

– Você colocou pimenta na minha bebida!

– Você mentiu pra mim! Depois de eu finalmente ter acreditado em você!

– Você me traiu!

– Você terminou comigo! Duas Vezes!

– Você saiu com meu melhor amigo!

– Você me entregou pro Filch! Quase fui expulsa!

– Você riu da minha cara esse tempo todo enquanto me via procurar por você feito um idiota!

– Você me agarrou a força inúmeras vezes!

– Você me agrediu inúmeras vezes!

– Você me obriga ser a sua namorada!

– Você...

– Você leu o meu diário e escreveu nele!

– Onde você me comparou com uma Barbie e me esculacha...

– Lógico você não pensa! É inútil como uma!

– Devo ser mesmo. Por isso eu não usa aquela penseira vagabunda que você me deu! Aproposito: Detestei!

– Eu não ligo! Comprei com seu dinheiro mesmo.

– Você o que?

– Você vai ver no final do ano, quando receber as contas da monitoria-chefe... Você não achou mesmo que eu gastaria dinheiro com você, achou?

Draco a encarava com um sorriso e uma raiva assassina, enquanto ela ria sarcástica para ele.

– Muito esperta. – ele dissera com ódio.

Ele se aproximara dela de forma perigosa e ela corara ao perceber, ainda mais pelas roupas encharcadas de ambos que quase se tocavam.

– Agora vai dizer que você me esqueceu? – ele acusara de forma perigosa, ela levantara o nariz desafiadoramente.

– Não. Não esqueci. – ele a olhara pasmo, não esperava ouvir aquilo. – Mas vou esquecer. – ele sorrira de lado prendendo-a no próprio corpo.

– Não vou deixar, Hermione. – então ela sorrira perigosamente.

– Só que dessa vez... Eu não tenho mais motivos para suportar você. – e antes que Draco entendesse o que ela dissera, já havia sido jogado por um feitiço de volta no lago. Ele subira na superfície xingando-a, mas esta já não estava mais ali quando ele voltara. 

Hermione passava pelos corredores do castelo carregando uma imensa raiva que fazia com que os próprios alunos dessem passagem para ela. Como odiava Draco Malfoy! Como!

"_Não vou deixar, Hermione."._ Pra merda com Draco Malfoy. Quem ele pensa que é para continuar a tirar uma com a cara dela? Grr! Agora ela que não deixaria mais ninguém tomar conta da vida dela. Como precisava do seu diário... Como! Mas ainda não estava exatamente pronta para escrever. Precisava de um lugar calmo para reviver todas suas frustrações novamente.

Ao passar por um corredor, viu que Daniel Conl olhara divertido, porém interessado, para as roupas molhadas da castanha e começou a acompanhá-la pelos corredores.

– Eu estou curioso... – dissera ele debochado.

– Sério, Dan. Não estou nos meus melhores dias.

– Não vou comentar nada sobre seu novo _maravilhoso_ visual, não se preocupe.

– Faz muito bem – rira ela sarcástica.

– Um sorriso? Uau! É um progresso.

– Não tenho tido muitos motivos para sorrir se é que percebeu. – "_Onde estava Gina quando se precisava dela? Ruiva Maldita!_" Pensava a castanha.

– Não tem? Eu não sei, quero dizer... O cara por quem você está apaixonada pelo visto caiu na real e percebeu que também te ama. Acho que isso deixa muita gente feliz.

– Ele me humilhou!

– Nunca o vi tão arrependido.

– Comoveu você? – debochara ela.

– Essa é a minha curiosidade. Quero dizer... Não era pra vocês estarem juntos agora que tudo foi esclarecido, ou alguma coisa assim? Quero dizer, vocês tem algo em comum... O que sentem um pelo outro.

– Não! Eu sinto raiva por ele! O que ele sente por mim não me interessa, já desisti de tentar entender aquela cabeça loira dele.

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – dissera ele divertido, mas Hermione o ignorara.

– Eu estava quieta no meu canto, por que ele tinha que simplesmente ir me perturbar? Por que? O que ele quer de mim afinal? Perdão? O que ele vai fazer com o meu perdão?

– Acho que o seu perdão não é a única coisa que ele quer. – dissera ele, e completara com uma voz tão maliciosa quanto o olhar. – E eu entendo perfeitamente isso. Ô se entendo.

– Aquele idiota nunca sabe o que quer! Um dia me odeia, noutro está morrendo de arrependimentos por isso. Aff!

– Viu, eu disse que vocês ainda tinham algo em comum. – brincara ele.

– Você está do lado dele? – Hermione parara de frente para Daniel de forma ameaçadora. – Ele te deu um soco.

– Bem, não fale pra ele, mas... – ele dissera baixo de forma comprometedora...- Sabe, eu até entendo o fato dele se sentir ameaçado por mim. Eu sou incrivelmente irresistível. – ele finalizara com um sorriso divertido. A castanha revirara os olhos e continuara seu caminho.

– Se encontrar a Gina, por favor, diga que da próxima vez que ela interferir na minha vida... Eu mesmo acabo com a dela!

– Sempre prestativa, Hermione. – brincara Daniel, Hermione apenas respondera com um olhar zombeteiro e fora embora.

– Era Hermione? – perguntara uma voz atrás de Daniel. Ele se virara e vira Gina com o olhar confuso.

– Era, ela está doida pra te ver. – ele dissera sarcástico e em seguida brincara. – Você aprontou das boas, né ruivinha?

E saíra de perto da Weasley, afinal... Amizade com uma grifinória já era mais do que sua mente sonserina poderia suportar. 

– Na verdade você tem sim! – disse Draco três dias depois na Biblioteca, com um sorriso vitorioso.

Hermione o encarara com raiva por ele estar atrapalhando sua leitura, como sempre. O loiro se sentara a sua frente de forma divertida.

– Tenho o que? – perguntara a castanha entre dentes.

– Motivos para me suportar.

– Draco me faz o favor, so...

– Draco? Então quer dizer que ainda existe intimidade entre nós. – cortara ele com um sorriso divertido, a castanha apesar de mais irritada ainda fingiu ignorá-lo.

– Some daqui?

– Você está em dívida comigo, Hermione. – ela dera uma curta risada.

– Não, não estou.

– Está sim... Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu prometi te dar aulas de teatro em troca de ajuda num feitiço. Bem, ainda não fizemos esse feitiço.

Então Hermione tomara uma tonalidade branca no rosto. Estava pasma, não acreditava que tinha se esquecido disso, não acreditava que ainda não tinha se livrado dele. Fechara o livro em cima da mesa com calma, tentando conter seu nervosismo que fora notado por Draco, que sorrira ainda mais.

– Bem, eu não vou fazer.

– Você quem sabe. Fique em dívida comigo pelo resto da vida então. Eu não ligo. – dissera ele sarcasticamente botando os braços atrás da cabeça e assobiando.

– Por que está fazendo isso? Por que apenas não... – ela engolira uma frustração – Mantém distância?

– Porque eu te amo. E não vou deixar você fugir de mim dessa vez. – ele dissera encarando-a seriamente, Hermione suspirara em deboche fazendo cara de descrença.

– Me ama? Você estava em Hogsmeade no último domingo?

– Eu errei, grande coisa. Não seria a primeira vez que um de nós faz uma burrada.

– Não, você não fez uma burrada, você apenas disse que não sentia mais nada por mim. Que eu podia correr pra quem eu quisesse que você não ligava mais.– Draco revirara os olhos.

– Eu disse mentiras...

– É... Você é bom nisso.

– Então você não vai voltar pra mim?

– Isso!

– Tudo porque é orgulhosa?

– Não é orgulho, mas você não achou mesmo que eu ia voltar pra você depois de toda a humilhação que eu passei lá, achou?

– _Isso_ se chama orgulho. Ainda mais porque ambos sabemos que você não me esqueceu. – dissera ele de forma sábia, Hermione olhara em volta estressada em busca de uma resposta.

– Você é que está com seu orgulho ferido porque viu que estava errado, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. – disse ela pausadamente.

Draco se sobrepusera sobre a mesa de forma ameaçadora segurando o pescoço dela próximo dele, quase tocando os lábios dela.

– Olha pra mim e me diz que você não me quer também. – ele disse com a voz arrastada, deixando-a completamente perplexa e vermelha. – Eu amo você!

– Eu... Eu não ligo. – ela dissera rouca não muito segura de si.

– Liga sim. – ele disse ainda com a voz confiante.

– Me. Solta. Malfoy. – mandara ela ameaçadoramente.

– Eu sei que você quer me odiar, me esquecer, que você está com raiva por tudo o que eu te falei...

– Que bom que sabe. – dissera ela irônica. – Agora me solta porque eu não sou mais sua namorada.

– Volta pra mim. – ele disse numa ordem sedutora, ignorando por completo o tom dela.

Por um momento Hermione ficara surpresa com o pedido e depois quieta, apenas se afogando naqueles olhos cinzas, quase considerando o pedido dele.

– Pra que? – ela perguntara depois de um tempo.

– Para eu amar você. Para a gente parar de ser idiota. – Hermione o encarara pensativa e se afastara dele tirando as mãos dele do seu pescoço.

– Não preciso mais do seu amor, ou do que quer você sinta. – Draco engolira em seco, querendo quebrar tudo a sua volta. – Não dá pra voltarmos atrás. Você mesmo disse: _"Eu prefiro que você me odeie"_. – disse ela, Draco a encarara se sentindo culpado, novamente querendo se destruir pelo o que fizera a ela...

– Hermione...

– O que eu sentia por você era muito mais do que ódio... – disse ela com a voz magoada, ele não acreditava no que jogara pro alto, ela realmente gostava dele, estava apaixonada por ele e agora ele terminara com ela. – Agora... Nem ódio eu consigo sentir por você.

– Você nunca vai poder me perdoar? – perguntara ele com sua voz firme, porém derrotada. A castanha olhara pra neve que caía lá fora com certa raiva.

– Amanhã te ajudarei com esse feitiço, não importa qual seja... – ela disse com a voz firme e decidida. – Depois disso, quero que se afaste de mim.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Um feitiço para Draco Malfoy.**

– _"Depois disso, quero que se afaste de mim."._ Grr... Garota irritante! – dissera Draco Malfoy para si próprio, enquanto esperava pela castanha na sua sala da monitoria-chefe.

Logo sua frustração passara ao baterem na porta, dando lugar para uma terrível onda de batimentos no peito.

– Entra. – dissera ele tentando manter a voz confiante.

Hermione aparecera com um roupão por cima de seu pijama e com uma óbvia cara de sono, o que fez Draco sorrir ligeiramente. Ela jogara a mochila cheia de coisas no sofá tentando não mirar aquela mesa da monitoria onde haviam se agarrado semanas atrás.

– Espero que tenha consciência do tamanho do perigo que estou correndo agora que não sou mais monitora-chefe. – disse ela, forrando o chão com uma canga redonda e roxa e arrumando os objetos mágicos em cima dela.

Draco se sentara no chão de frente para ela e começara a acender as velas com apenas um movimento dos dedos sobre os pavios.

– Qualquer coisa eu digo que te coloquei em detenção.

– Ah claro, disso não vão mesmo poder desconfiar. – dissera a castanha, abrindo o livro de feitiços furtado da Sessão Reservada por ela. Draco rira. – Se descobrirem que estou com esse livro eu... Ah, não quero nem pensar. Decorou o feitiço?

– Sim, que bom que é em rúnico, estava com medo de decorar algum texto em latim.

– Mas os feitiços usados pelos Comensais não são em latim? – perguntara a castanha, enquanto preenchia o mini caldeirão com os ingredientes.

– Não. Na maioria das vezes são em Blankfads, a língua negra. Latim não é mais usado desde que Merlin purificou a língua. É claro que ainda podemos usar para alguma coisa caso... – então Draco parara de falar, vendo que caíra na armadilha da castanha, da qual o fazia admitir ser um Comensal. A castanha o olhara sarcasticamente e ele apenas engasgara mudando de assunto. – Então, trouxa o pêlo de unicórnio? É essencial.

– Claro. – dissera a castanha olhando de forma vitoriosa pelo desespero dele. – Hagrid tem um estoque cheio. – disse ela mostrando o frasco com o pêlo e jogando-o no caldeirão. – E a escama de Basilisco? – Draco mostrara também um frasco e sorrira vitorioso também.

– Snape tem um estoque cheio.

– Qual é a data específica?

– Hoje, daqui a 10 anos talvez. – ele dissera. A castanha anotara a data num pedaço de pergaminho e jogara-o dentro do caldeirão, que entrou em chamas por alguns segundos e depois começou a produzir uma fumaça azulada.

– Me diga novamente o porquê de estarmos fazendo isso? – pedira Hermione contrariada.

– Tenho que descobrir algumas coisas, no ramo dos Comensais.

– Quer descobrir que lado vai ganhar a Guerra?

– Quero descobrir quem sobrevive de cada lado. – disse ele sombrio.

– O feitiço só vai funcionar por três horas.

– Por que só três horas? – perguntara o loiro chateado.

– Porque eu só estou no sexto ano, Draco. E esse feitiço é para nível superior. Três horas é tudo o que minha mente mágica consegue produzir por enquanto. – o loiro resmungara qualquer coisa terminando de mexer no caldeirão. – Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Podemos nem estar vivos daqui a 10 anos. – dissera ela encarando-o seriamente. Ele rira de lado.

– Está com medo? – ela suspirara em deboche e fechara os olhos.

Draco fizera o mesmo, ambos deram as mãos em volta do caldeirão. Tentando se concentrarem no feitiço e não no toque de suas mãos. Draco ainda espiara a castanha com um olho só, vendo que ela permanecia concentrada.

– Concentre-se, Malfoy. – dissera ela, ainda de olhos fechados.

Draco fechara o olho rapidamente e começara a se concentrar. Ambos começaram a dizer as palavras mágicas em rúnico, o que repetiam cada vez de forma mais rápida e mais intensa, até que sentiram o chão se abrir e caíram no vazio de forma violenta e logo serem sugados para qualquer outro lugar. A tontura os fez desmaiar, como se batessem a cabeça em algo pesado.

Apesar da grande pancada na cabeça, Draco antes mesmo de abrir os olhos sentia-se tão bem como nunca sentira-se na vida. Seu rosto estava repousado sobre algo obviamente macio e sentia um leve frio nas costas nuas. Tinha preguiça de abrir os olhos, sentira um leve perfume perto de si e afogara o rosto em sua fonte. Abriu de leve os olhos e viu que afogava o rosto em longos cachos castanhos.

Percebera que estava abraçado a um corpo que dormia tão folgadamente quanto ele. Ela estava de costas de modo que Draco a prendia pela cintura. A coberta de qualquer jeito jogada sobre eles o cobria da cintura pra baixo, e a mulher a prendia de qualquer jeito no corpo, deixando as costas nuas à mostra, como um vestido frente-única.

Draco mal conseguia raciocinar direito, tinha noção de que já devia estar no futuro e que devia começar sua busca e descobrir exatamente onde estava e se aquela mulher se tratava mesmo de quem seu coração ansiosamente desconfiava, mas não conseguia se distrair para longe daquele corpo. Mirava cautelosamente cada detalhe daquelas costas nuas, como uma pinta atrás do ombro direito.

Hermione despertara aos poucos também com um imenso conforto como nunca sentira na vida, não queria sair dali para começar a identificar onde estava. Queria apenas continuar deitada naquela cama, afundada naquele sono maravilhoso. Foi quando percebera um braço masculino que a prendia firmemente pela cintura como uma cinta. Percebera também que fora aquele lençol que prendia no tórax, devia estar completamente nua. Começou a sentir um calafrio terrível pela cintura, o que não deixou de ser percebido pelo homem atrás de si, que então percebera que ela despertara. Hermione começou a girar aos poucos o corpo para ver quem era, mas mesmo assim sem conseguir se livrar do braço do homem sobre sua cintura. 

Foi quando cinza e castanho se encontraram. Perplexos e tensos permaneceram por mais vinte segundos, até que a castanha conseguisse dizer ainda cautelosamente alguma coisa.

– Malfoy.

– Granger. – respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

Hermione notara o peito nu do loiro que parecera bem mais largo e forte e tentou não se ruborizar a isso.

– Por que estamos na mesma cama? E nus? – perguntara ela num sussurro.

– Eu não sei. – respondera ele no mesmo tom.

Do nada Hermione começara a sentir uma fúria misturada com vergonha crescer dentro de si. Não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido, mas aparecer nua na mesma cama que Draco Malfoy, era mais do que um motivo para acabar com a raça dele.

– Tire as suas mãos de mim. – dissera ela ameaçadoramente ainda num sussurro. Draco demorara para responder meio que vendo quais seriam as chances de fazer isso.

– Acho que não vai ser possível. – disse ele também num sussurro. Outro silêncio se alastrara pelo ambiente até que o som agonizante de Draco invadisse o lugar. Hermione dera um soco certeiro no nariz. – Ah, Hermione, sua... Sua... – disse socando o travesseiro, sem achar um xingamento à altura para a castanha, que lutava pela posse do lençol enquanto Draco girava arrastando-o.

– Para de puxar! – reclamara Hermione lutando pelo lençol. – Espera! Espera! Espera! Aquelas roupas! Não são suas? – disse Hermione apontando para um monte de roupas jogadas no chão. Draco já ia levantar quando olhou de volta para Hermione desconfiado.

– Você não vai ficar me espionando, vai? – disse ele divertido.

– Ah, com certeza! – disse ela sarcástica com raiva se virando de costas.

Hermione ouvira-o rir e se levantar, escutava com atenção o barulho que Draco fazia para se vestir, mas levou um susto quando o próprio falou ao pé do seu ouvido, estendendo uma calcinha de renda branca a sua frente.

– E acho que isso é seu. – disse ele, Hermione pegara a calcinha com brutalidade e pegara o resto das roupas no chão que pareciam bem espalhadas pelo quarto. – Parece que estávamos com pressa, não acha? – debochara ele se divertindo, enquanto a castanha se enrolava de qualquer jeito no lençol e catava as peças de roupas.

– Cala a boca! – Hermione procurara por um lugar para trocar de roupa, mas não achava. Era um quarto único e fechado, e não era seguro sair porta a fora sem saber onde estava. – Dá pra você se virar? – perguntou ela com brutalidade, o loiro que estava deitado de qualquer jeito na cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça levantara uma sobrancelha.

– Engraçado agora que estou no futuro, eu tenho a impressão de que já te vi nua, e mais de uma vez. – Hermione fechara a cara assassinamente.

Draco rira divertido e com uma das mãos tampara os olhos, levantando a outra de forma rendida. Hermione suspirara aborrecida e virara de costas. Sem deixar cair o lençol vestiu a calcinha e a calça, mas não pôde segurar o lençol na hora de vestir o sutiã e a camisa azul decotada de manga comprida. Draco ao ouvir o lençol escorregar não pode agüentar e espiara por entre os dedos ela vestir o resto das roupas mirando novamente as costas e a curva dos seios. Quando ela se virou ele fechara novamente a palma alegando inocência.

– Estou pronta. – disse ela, ele então a analisara por inteiro naquela roupa.

– É, esses dez anos te fizeram bem.

– Como assim? Era para estamos em corpos diferentes, não nos nossos do futuro. E...

– Que foi?

– Você tem barba. – ela disse mirando o rosto dele com mais atenção.

– Eu sempre tive. – disse ele envergonhado, passado os dedos pelo rosto áspero do qual começava a crescer uma barba. – Tenho que fazê-la.

– Não, mas você está mais alto. Droga... Alguma coisa realmente deu errado naquele feitiço. Estamos nos corpos do futuro! – o loiro fora se mirar no espelho comprido perto do armário.

– E eu achava que não tinha como eu ficar mais irresistível.

– E convencido. Bem, procure por pistas. Precisamos saber onde estamos.

– Onde acha que estamos? Ou na minha ou na sua casa. Ou vai ver nos casamos. Não é como se a gente fizesse sexo na casa de estranhos, não é? Ah, falando nisso, foi bom pra você?

– Apenas cale a boca , Malfoy! – disse Hermione totalmente vermelha e revistando o lugar.

O quarto tinha um quê chique, como um castelo antigo. Móveis meio clássicos e medievais, como se houvesse sido decorado por um sonserino, mas continha também cores alegres, o que dava um contraste. Ela achara uma porta escondida ao fundo e com cuidado a abriu, estando de frente para um banheiro idêntico ao da sala da monitoria-chefe de Draco, o banheiro mais lindo que tinha visto e que sempre desejara ter.

– Parece uma mansão. – disse Draco da varanda do quarto. Ela fechara a porta do banheiro, saindo do seu transe e fora correndo para a varando onde Draco estava. Era uma imensa Mansão com um jardim enorme, realmente um lugar lindo. – Parece que tem uma cidade descendo a estrada. Ainda devemos estar em Londres.

– É.

Draco mirara então um porta-retrato virado pra baixo na cabeceira. Ao levantá-lo vira uma foto em que ele e Hermione estavam abraçados e parecia que era o casamento deles, pelo vestido de noiva dela.

– É acho que moramos mesmo aqui. E pelo visto somos casados.

– O QUE? – perguntara a castanha, pegando o porta-retrato das mãos dele.

Hermione mirara a foto com incredulidade por um bom tempo.

– Não... Não... Não... Não faz sentido.

– Não faz? – dissera ele debochado. Draco mirara então um envelope bege em cima da cômoda que continha uma papelada.

– O que diz aí?

– É a papelada do divórcio.

– Divórcio? Estamos nos divorciando?

– É, acho que sim. – dissera ele agora completamente desanimado, ainda lendo a papelada.

– Aos vinte e seis anos eu já sou casada, estou me divorciando e ainda moro numa mansão. Peraí, se estamos nos divorciando por que eu estava na cama com você?

– Vai ver mudamos de idéia e estávamos fazendo as pazes. – disse ele com um sorriso perigoso.

– Fazendo as pazes? Por que eu faria as pazes com você? – perguntara a castanha totalmente transtornada, foi então que a porta fora aberta com estrondo e uma garotinha, de cabelos loiro escuro bem cheios e de olhos amêndoas, entrara no quarto.

– Mãe! Tristan transformou meu livro de poções em cobra! De novo! – dissera a garotinha ofegante.

Um menino um pouco mais alto que a menina, de cabelos incrivelmente claros e lisos e olhos bem azuis (uma cópia do Draco) entrara também no quarto logo depois.

– É menti... Pai? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Draco e Hermione estavam congelados numa surpresa maior do que qualquer uma de suas vidas. Hermione estava dividida entre a emoção e o transtorno. Era uma vida com Draco Malfoy e COM FILHOS. Não sabia direito o que pensar.

– Eu... Eu tenho filhos? – dissera ela engasgada, quase sem voz. Tudo o que ouvira fora Draco caindo para trás como uma tábua. Logo as crianças foram ao socorro do pai.

– Eu tenho filhos... Tenho dois filhos... Eu tenho vinte e sete anos e tenho dois filhos... Dois filhos e uma mulher maluca... Uma mulher maluca que está se divorciando de mim... – repetia Draco pra si mesmo em transe, sentado na beirada da cama. – Acho que vou me matar...

– O que o pai tem, mãe? Parece estranho. – perguntara o menino loiro para Hermione, que só enxergava o próprio reflexo no espelho em choque, também sentada na beirada da cama.

– Não, não. O estado dele é até bastante compreensível. – respondera a castanha, ainda sem voz. – Acho que vou me matar também...

– Oh, me desculpe, senhora Malfoy! – dissera uma mulher que parecia ser a babá das crianças, entrando no quarto também.

– Senhora Malfoy... – repetira Draco ainda em transe.

– Oh, bom dia, senhor Malfoy... É bem, crianças venham, por favor...

A mulher saíra do quarto com as crianças, que ainda olhavam curiosos para os pais, fechando a porta atrás de si. E o silêncio novamente se alastrara.

– Acho que quero voltar pro passado. – dissera Hermione em tom de choro.

– Eu casei com uma grifinória, meu pai vai me matar. – dissera Draco no mesmo tom, ainda mais desesperado apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

– E eu? Casei com um Comensal. Como é que permitiram uma coisa dessas? Por que eu não estou casada com Harry ou coisa assim?! – do nada Draco voltara a sua expressão séria e encarara Hermione censuradamente. – Bem, ele não tentaria me matar enquanto durmo.

– Muito engraçado. – dissera ele, logo outras batidas na porta.

Ambos olharam receosos temendo o que mais poderiam ver. Após Hermione sussurrar um "entre", um homem de preto e cabelos esticados pra trás entrou no aposento.

– Senhora Malfoy, o Sr. Potter a aguarda na sala de estar. – dissera o homem.

– Como é que é? – dissera Draco com brutalidade, levantando da cama.

– Devo dizer que a senhora não está disposta? – perguntara o homem temendo o loiro.

– É claro que deve! – dissera o loiro.

– Não, não. Fala que já vou descer. – o homem acenara afirmativamente e com medo fizera o mesmo a Draco. "Senhor Malfoy" dissera ele e se fora.

– Você não vai descer! – gritara o loiro para a castanha.

– Olha talvez seja melhor mesmo você ficar aqui. – dissera ela ignorando o comentário dele.

– Ha-ha-ha... – rira ele com raiva.

– É sério, pode ser melhor que Harry não te veja.

– Eu não vou me esconder na minha própria casa!

– Minha casa, Malfoy! De acordo com aquela papelada, estamos nos divorciando. Se vir você aqui vai pensar que... – Draco a olhara desafiador. – Fique aqui, ok? – disse ela saindo e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Hermione descia as escadas da mansão percebendo cada detalhe do ambiente, como grandes quadros da família em movimento, e quadros da época em Hogwarts. Via que tinha muitos cômodos e acabou por se dar conta de que não fazia a mínima idéia de onde era a sala de estar.

– Tristan! A mamãe disse não! – disse a garotinha de cabelos cheios correndo atrás do próprio.

Se os cabelos da garotinha fossem mais escuros ela poderia jurar que estava se vendo correndo atrás de Draco, mesmo que naquela idade ainda não tivesse ido para Hogwarts. Até que Hermione identificara o objeto na mão do garoto.

– Eieieiei... Ham... Tristan! – dissera ela chamando o garoto, as crianças foram até ela. – Essa varinha por acaso não é minha? O que está fazendo com ela. É muito perigoso!

– Eu disse a ele, mãe. – disse a garotinha com o nariz em pé.

– Mas papai sempre deixava a gente brincar com a dele. – brigara o garoto que cada vez parecia mais uma cópia perfeita de Draco.

– Ah, eu não duvido. Agora me dê isso antes que alguém se machuque. – Tristan acabara por entregar a varinha à castanha a contra gosto.

– TIO HARRY! – disse a menininha correndo.

Hermione se virara e vira Harry Potter tão lindo e maravilhoso como sempre, porém mais forte e alto e com um porte mais elegante também.

– Hey Íris! – disse ele agarrando a garotinha que se jogara aos braços dele enquanto Hermione observava a cena emocionada_. "Íris? De onde eu tirei esse nome?"_ – O que é que minha _madamezinha Norra _quer de Natal?

– Ratos! Para eu devorá-los. Grr... – respondera a menininha fazendo uma imitação perfeita da gata do Filch. – Quando eu for para Hogwarts poderei vê-la?

– Não, graças a sua mãe. – disse ele, olhando agora para Hermione. – Bendita seja. – Hermione rira. – Tristan, oi. Não vai me dar um abraço?– dissera ele sorridente para o garoto que o olhara com imenso desprezo. _"Pelo visto foi perfeitamente criado por Draco."_

– Não. Solta ele, Íris. Papai não gosta dele. – dissera o loiro para a irmã.

– Mas a mamãe gosta. Não liga pra ele, tio Harry. Papai disse pra ele que você era um babaca. Mas eu sei que não é.

– Disse é? – disse Harry encarando Hermione que revirara os olhos. – Eu sou o melhor amigo de sua mãe, Tristan.

– Sei. O _Santo-Potter_! – dissera o menino com nojo, sem se intimidar pelo tom grave do próprio.

Harry e Hermione não conseguiram segurar o riso diante do mini Draco Malfoy. 

Draco vira a própria varinha jogada ao chão e a pegara sentindo sua raiva crescer só de imaginar os dois lá embaixo. Eles estavam se divorciando e agora Hermione estava com o Potter? Maldito. Então Draco começara a sair do quarto disfarçadamente olhando os cantos e os quadros.

Não era a mesma mansão em que crescera, no mínimo devia ter comprado outra, uma vez que na primeira teria de bater de frente com sua família que nunca devia ter aceitado Hermione. Até que encontrara as vozes do Potter e de Hermione.

Hermione ainda olhava para Íris e Harry juntos com emoção até que Tristan fora todo decidido puxando a garota pela mão para longe de Harry, tirando risos dos dois.

– Vamos lá pra fora. – dissera o menino puxando Íris. Até mesmo o jeito autoritário de Draco ele tinha.

– Tchau, tio Harry.

– Tchau, Íris. Tchau, pequeno Draco. – dissera Harry, mas Tristan não respondera, apenas olhou feio para ele.

– Tristan... Íris... – dissera Hermione para si mesma, sem perceber que Harry a ouvira.

– Você realmente fez, não é? – disse ele divertido.

– O que? – perguntara ela olhando-o.

– Colocou o nome dela de Íris. Desde o sétimo ano você dizia que se tivesse uma filha a chamaria de Íris. Por causa daquela "música sei lá" que o Malfoy fez pra você quando...

Hermione acompanhava o que ele dizia com atenção_. "Fez uma música pra mim?"_. Até que o moreno parara de falar do nada meio que receoso.

– O que? Quando o que?

– Nada, pra que ficar lembrando essas coisas, não é? Quero saber... Você já se decidiu quanto aquele assunto? – dissera o moreno se sentando no grande sofá verde escuro da sala.

– Assunto... – dissera Hermione totalmente perdida se sentando no sofá à frente.

– Olha, eu sei que você quer lutar por Conl legalmente, mas as chances são praticamente nulas. Acho que infelizmente dessa vez Draco tem razão. O jeito é tirarmos ele de Azkaban na marra! – Hermione ficara em silêncio por um longo momento sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Dan? Preso? Em Azkaban? – Hermione!

– Sim... Eu... Eu concordo.

– Concorda? – perguntara ele confuso. – Quero dizer, você desiste da ação contra o ministério?

– Sim... Acho que sim. – respondera ela mais confusa ainda.

– Você está bem?

– Estou... Mas, por que Dan está preso?

– É exatamente o que eu digo! Ele não fez nada de errado... Quero dizer, ele é um espião, era dever dele ainda acompanhar os Antigos Comensais até que o paradeiro de todos eles fosse revelado. Mas acusar Conl de ser um Comensal... Ah, isso é ridículo!

– Comensais? – perguntara Hermione totalmente transtornada. – Como assim? A guerra ainda não acabou?

– Do que está falando? Começou há uma semana! Hermione... O que você tem?

– Ah, Merlin! Preciso descansar. – disse ela encostando-se no sofá, tentando ligar os pontos. Harry sentara ao lado dela segurando a mão da castanha.

– Me desculpe, às vezes eu me esqueço que nada disso tem sido justo com você. Eu sei que você e o Conl eram muito amigos. Você e Draco andavam com ele desde Hogwarts, ao contrário de mim e Ron que só o conhecemos de verdade no trabalho. E você ainda tem o divórcio... – Hermione o olhara do nada, acabara de se lembrar desse fato.

– É isso... Me diga, por que estamos nos divorciando?

– Como assim? Vocês não se amam mais... Foi o que você disse...

– Foi? – perguntara Hermione quase num sussurro. Harry franzira o cenho sem entender.

– Bem, Hermione, depois a gente conversa sobre... "Isso", tá bom? Gina está me esperando e eu realmente preciso informar a Ron que você finalmente concordou com o plano e...

– O que? Como assim? Que plano? – perguntara Hermione sobressaltada.

– O de invadir Azkaban e tirar Daniel de lá! Merlin... Hermione, agora estou realmente preocupado.

– Invadir Azkaban? Ficou maluco? É impossível! – Harry a olhara desconfiado. E notara a varinha na mão da castanha.

– Por que está usando uma varinha? Céus, não a vejo com uma desde a guerra de Voldemort.

– Por que? Eu deixei de usar magia?

– Você deixar de usar magia? – falou ele sorrindo – Não conheço ninguém que goste mais de ser bruxa do que você Hermione. Bem eu tenho que ir. – disse Harry de pé vestindo sua capa e dando de frente com Draco que mantinha as mãos nos bolsos.

– Draco? O que está fazendo aqui?

– Como assim _"o que estou fazendo aqui"?_ Eu moro aqui. Lembra-se? – dissera o loiro com brutalidade, mas sem abandonar sua elegância. – E que porcaria é essa de me chamar pelo primeiro nome? – Harry franzira o cenho e olhara confuso de Draco para Hermione que estava sem falas.

– Vocês dois estão estranhos... Mas esquece. Hey... – ele disse pra Draco que o olhara torto. – De qualquer forma, parabéns. Não sei exatamente como você fez, mas conseguiu. Hermione vai com a gente para Azkaban.

– Azkaban...

– Agora temos poder necessário para tirarmos Conl de lá. – Draco franzira o cenho para Harry.

– Daniel Conl está preso em Azkaban?

– É Draco, não lembra? Pensam que ele é um dos "Antigos Comensais" por causa da espionagem. – dissera Hermione para Malfoy com o olhar significativo.

– Antigos Comensais – repetira Draco com um pequeno tom divertido. – Ok, vamos lá então... Vamos invadir Azkaban. – terminara Draco não muito seguro.

– Como assim "vamos"? Você não está pensando em dar as caras por lá, está? Se você entra em Azkaban não sai nunca mais. Só o soltaram porque você e Hermione são a família mais importante do mundo mágico. E Hermione estava fazendo um pequeno escândalo...

Draco ainda mirara Hermione que parecia estar somando e registrando tudo o que o amigo dissera.

– Falando nisso, que época vocês foram escolher para se divorciarem hein... Francamente. Tchau pra vocês. Hermione, Draco... – ele acenara para cada um.

Draco se forçou a fazer um cumprimento com a cabeça e nunca percebera o quanto isso era difícil. Ele cumprimentando Harry Potter.

– Até mais tarde. – dissera Harry saindo porta a fora.

Hermione começara a procurar por alguma coisa desesperada. "Onde está minha capa!" brigara ela até que a própria aparecera do nada na mão dela.

– Como é que você fez isso? – perguntara Draco pasmo.

– Parece que agora fazemos muito mais. – dissera ela indo em direção a porta.

– Onde você pensa que vai?

– Onde você acha? Azkaban! Preciso ver Dan. – ele rira sarcástico e pegara uma capa que vira no cabreiro.

– Espero que isso seja meu. – dissera ele acompanhando Hermione porta a fora.

– Você não vai! Ouviu o que Harry disse! – dissera ela já fora da mansão.

– Hermione, querida. No dia que eu seguir algum conselho do "Santo-Potter" vai chover dragão. 

Draco e Hermione estavam de frente para as altas grades negras de Azkaban quando um bruxo de olhar cansado viera em sua direção. Hermione sentia o calafrio alastrar pelos seus poros ao notar os dementadores que sobrevoavam a prisão. Já Draco parecia não se importar com a presença deles.

– Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. – cumprimentara o homem notando agora Draco com ansiedade.

Como se ele fosse de fato um bandido a solta, o qual precisava ser caçado. E levara sua mão até as vestes à procura de sua varinha, mas a voz de Draco cortara friamente o ar de modo debochado.

– Vai mesmo apontar essa coisa pra mim? Vai em frente a escolha é inteiramente sua. – dissera o loiro ameaçador, apesar do óbvio deboche.

O homem parecera considerar a questão, se perguntando se seria uma boa idéia duelar com o Inominável mais perigoso e poderoso do mundo mágico. Logo outro homem viera em seu alcance, um homem de mais ou menos quarenta anos que vestia vestes negras e um olhar zombeteiro.

– Hermione Granger... – dissera ele para a castanha.

– Malfoy. – corrigira Draco sem se conter, não gostando nada daquele cara.

– Estás mais bela que nunca. – disse beijando a mão dela após abrir os portões e ignorando o comentário de Draco. – E... Sr. Malfoy. – ele disse, substituindo o sorriso por uma expressão fria. – Achei que nunca mais o veria aqui... Não por livre e espontânea vontade.

– Viemos ver Daniel Conl. – dissera Hermione firme, se metendo entre os olhares afiados dos dois.

– Sr. Conl não pode receber ninguém, sua acusação é muito grave.

– Pois ninguém vai me impedir de entrar nesse castelo. Vou ver Conl custe o que custar.

O homem pareceu meditar por um tempo até que olhara amigavelmente para a castanha, que não conseguia olhar menos grossa para o homem.

– Como eu poderia não abrir uma exceção para você, não é mesmo Miss Granger?

– Malfoy... – corrigira o loiro.

– Afinal, metade dessas celas estão preenchidas por sua causa.

– Muito bem... – disse ela passando pelo homem e tentando esquecer seu deslumbramento.

Ela enchera metade das celas de Azkaban?! Merlin! Draco tentara passar também, mas o homem não permitira.

– É melhor que o Sr. Malfoy espere aqui...

– Não vou deixar minha mulher entrar sozinha em Azkaban! – dissera o loiro entre dentes, desejando matar aquele cara.

– Sua mulher? Achei que estivessem se divorciando. De qualquer forma...– completara o homem antes que Draco dissesse alguma coisa. – Como ex-presidiário é mais seguro que não pise no território dos dementadores, isso os afetaria. Não queremos nenhuma confusão, queremos?

– Eu acho que quero. – mas já era tarde demais, pois os portões já haviam se fechado.

Hermione olhara de volta para Draco e esse acenara, contrariado, que ela podia ir, ele ficaria esperando. 

Daniel que estivera jogado na cela suja de Azkaban se levantara ao ver a castanha. Seus cabelos não estavam mais curtos e espetados, mas sim parecidos com o de Harry, bem despenteados. Estava com uma barba loira crescida, e apesar de sujo e totalmente maltratado ainda mantinha o charme com o seu olhar verde tentador e seu sorriso divertido de sonserino.

– Hermigatinha. Não devia estar aqui, metade desses prisioneiros te querem morta, a outra metade não está lúcida – ele disse indo em direção as grades.

Hermione entrelaçara suas mãos nas do amigo de forma protetora.

– Que foi? Está preocupada comigo? Já estive em situações piores... – ele dissera num sorriso maroto, enxugando uma lágrima da amiga. – Draco está lá fora? – Hermione afirmara com a cabeça. – Imaginei que não o deixariam entrar. Então promotora... Quais são as minhas chances de sair daqui de forma legalizada?

Hermione estava perplexa cada vez descobrindo mais sobre si. Então não era auror, era promotora. "Nossa!" pensara ela...

– Não muitas... Harry disse que o melhor será te tirarmos na marra.

– Não precisa se envolver nisso, não precisa arriscar seu emprego por mim.

– Dane-se meu emprego! Você é meu amigo! Vou te tirar daqui, te prometo. – ela dissera o encarando nos olhos.

– Eu sei. Eu confio em você. – ele dissera num sorriso que muito a fizera se lembrar de Sirius. – Então como anda o divórcio? Quanto tempo está durando dessa vez?

– Quanto tempo? – ela não entendera.

– Já é a sétima vez que vocês começam com essa palhaçada de divórcio, com papelada e tudo, mas vocês nunca conseguem ir adiante, não é? – ela tentara rir com ele. – Hey... Não importa o quão famosa você seja pelo seu cargo na promotoria, ou pelo seu sobrenome, pra mim... Você sempre será o novo símbolo sexual pop de Hogwarts.

A castanha rira, apertando mais ainda as mãos do amigo.

– E você não poderia estar em melhores mãos do que as do meu irmão Draco. Tudo bem que ele é meio teimoso e paranóico às vezes, mas te ama demais. E no domingo, eu estarei na mansão Malfoy comemorando o Natal com vocês e todo aquele bando de grifinórios amigos seus que eu e Draco fingimos aturar por amor à você. Ensinando a Norra e o Draco Clone a como serem incrivelmente irresistíveis em Hogwarts daqui a cinco, seis anos. – ele disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Hermione retribuíra, enxugando as lágrimas e o loiro beijara-lhe a testa.

– Vai lá, e manda Draco te manter longe da cozinha esse ano. Eu realmente vou sair faminto daqui. Você pode ser boa com poções, Hermione, mas sorte do planeta não depender da sua comida.

Hermione ouvira o portão negro de Azkaban se fechar atrás de si quando ela levantou o rosto derrotado em direção a Draco e vira-o encostado numa tenda que ele mesmo transfigurara para protegê-lo da neve.

Não conseguia tirar Dan da cabeça, lembrava tanto Sirius, só então percebera que o próprio devia ter sido como Dan na adolescência. Draco se endireitara e fora até ela não se importando com a neve, preocupado ao vê-la se aproximar de forma derrotada. E do nada Hermione se jogara nos braços do loiro abraçando-o tensa. Ele se surpreendera, mas a abraçara de volta de forma protetora afogando-se novamente nos cachos dela.

– Me diga que vamos tirá-lo de lá. Por favor, me diga. Não conseguirei viver no passado sem essa certeza.

– É claro que o tiraremos de lá. Ninguém se colocaria no caminho do Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. – ele disse tentando acalmar a castanha com a brincadeira. – E ainda temos o _"Menino Que Sobreviveu_" com a gente.

Ela rira tentando enxugar as lágrimas, saindo dos braços do loiro, já bem melhor. Só então notando o que fizera.

– Me desculpe. Eu... – ela começara, mas ele a cortara, envolvendo-a num abraço novamente.

– Nunca mais me peça desculpas por um abraço. – ele a censurara. – Nunca faltarão abraços meus pra você. – ele dissera a abraçando ainda mais forte, ela ainda não parara de chorar.

– Eu só estou vulnerável... – ela dizia sem fazer esforço para se afastar, ainda acalentada por ele. – Mas isso não muda nada, Draco. Isso não apaga tudo o que você me fez...

– Eu sei... E vou te esperar. – ele dissera ainda prendendo o corpo dela como o de uma criança. Ela chorava ainda mais, não conseguia vê-lo assim também tão exposto, tão desarmado.

– Por quê? – ela chorara ainda mais. – Não precisa fazer isso... Não quero que sofra, eu também não quero mais sofrer. Não entende que o melhor é nos afastarmos...

– Você quer se afastar agora? – ele dissera ainda abraçando-a.

A castanha meditara por um momento e não conseguira responder. Apenas se prendera ainda mais ao corpo dele, que retribuíra ao abraço ainda mais apertado.

– Só temos mais uma hora.

– Vou nos levar para casa então. Que passemos essa última hora com aquela pessoinha mandona e meu clone. – brincara ele. E antes que Hermione parasse de rir, já haviam aparatado juntos na entrada da Mansão Malfoy. – Então, como Daniel está? Ainda mantém aquele cabelo horrível? 

Hermione descia as escadas da mansão e ia em direção a sala de jantar, de onde vinham as vozes de duas crianças e Draco. Ela vira a mesa bastante carregada de comidas e Draco todo de preto sentado na cadeira principal com Íris no colo. Que não parava de ler um livro pesado sobre a mesa.

– Quem te ensinou a ler tão cedo? – perguntara Draco, Hermione apenas observava a cena.

– Mamãe. Eu serei a primeira da classe, como ela. – dissera a menina, fazendo Hermione rir.

– Desde que você não seja chata como ela. – brincara Draco.

– Mamãe sendo chata ou não você se apaixonou por ela.

– É, o mundo não é justo... – brincara ele novamente, bagunçando mais os cabelos dela. – Por que te chamam de Norra?

– Como assim? Foi você que começou a me chamar assim, desde que nasci.

– É?

– É. – respondera Tristan, fechando o livro da garota e jogando-o longe. Ela olhara com raiva pra ele. – Porque ela sempre ficava engatinhando pela casa na espreita, só espionando, como a gata do Filch. E porque no aniversário da mamãe ela acabou vendo a surpresa e foi correndo contar pra ela. Dedo-duro como Madame Norra. – Draco caíra na gargalhada.

– E qual era a surpresa?

– Aquele vestido rosa de tecido elfo que você deu no Na... – mas Tristan não terminara, tanto ele quanto Draco e Íris estavam perplexos mirando o quanto Hermione estava linda, vestindo o próprio vestido cor-de-rosa com sandálias prateadas.

– Desculpem-me a demora. – ela disse envergonhada se sentando de frente para Draco. Tristan e Íris em cada lado da mesa.

E ficaram os quatro ali jantando como uma família comum e feliz. Draco e Hermione só aproveitando e brincando com os filhos. Brincaram tanto que as crianças acabaram por cair no sono em cima deles. Tristan deitado sobre as pernas de Hermione e Íris sobre as de Draco. Ambos sendo acariciados pelos pais.

– Acabou que não descobrimos o que você queria... – dissera Hermione num sussurro.

– Tudo bem, eu que não quero descobrir mais nada. O que falta descobrir agora? Que a Lovegood virou ministra da magia? – dissera ele. Hermione rira de leve.

– Será que os veremos novamente? – perguntara Hermione.

– Eu não sei até que ponto o futuro pode ser mudado. Mas sinceramente... Eu não quero que mude. – disse ele se perdendo nos cachos loiros escuros da filha, que dormia serenamente.

Hermione não respondera, ela também sabia o quanto desejava aquela vida, aqueles filhos e Draco Malfoy. Mas não queria mais pensar nisso. Precisava ficar sozinha... Esquecer o que ele lhe fizera, pensara ela de olhos fechados, quase pegando no sono também.

Então quando os abrira vira assustada que estava novamente na sala da monitoria-chefe e Draco que abrira os olhos a sua frente já não era mais o homem maduro, e sim o adolescente sonserino de sempre. Eles soltaram as mãos e respiraram pesadamente, sentindo-se vazios por terem se separado de um futuro tão importante.

Hermione começara então a guardar suas coisas dentro da mochila sem dizer uma única palavra. Draco observava com atenção. Ela o olhara uma última vez sem conseguir encará-lo por muito tempo.

– Tchau. – ela dissera simplesmente, mas ele não a deixara sair segurando a castanha por trás pela cintura.

Assustada ela deixara a própria mochila cair, sem conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. Sem conseguir raciocinar direito.  
Ele a prendia pela cintura firmemente enquanto com a outra mão tirava os cachos do lado esquerdo do pescoço da garota. Tocando os lábios num canto da orelha da garota que a fizera entrar num colapso mental.

– Sinto muito, mas não poderei cumprir com o combinado. – ele disse com a voz rouca beijando-lhe a beirada da orelha e o pescoço de forma tensa.

Hermione não conseguia disfarçar, mas tentara dizer qualquer coisa mesmo que isso não a salvasse dos braços dele.

– Mas você prometeu... Foi o trato. Deu a sua palavra. – dissera ela nervosa, sem conseguir sequer reunir forças para tentar sair dos seus braços.

Causa perdida. Ele mordera o pescoço com mais vontade de forma quente e avassaladora, que a fizera exclamar e não conseguir manter os olhos abertos.

– Sou um sonserino. Processe-me. – dissera ele ainda com a voz rouca e perigosa, só então virando Hermione com brutalidade para de encontro à ele.  
Possuindo-lhe os lábios com mais fervor do que qualquer outra ocasião.

Hermione perdera a sensibilidade dos joelhos, o que quase a fizera cair, mas Draco a pegara nos braços. A mente de Hermione trabalhava ferozmente em tentativas desesperadas de fazê-la prestar atenção para onde Draco a estava levando a toda velocidade, mas não conseguia forças para resistir. Como se aquela mordida no pescoço a fizesse perder todo seu mecanismo de defesa.

Quando dera por si Draco já a estava deitando na cama se sobrepondo sobre ela, sem conseguir parar de beijá-la. Ele não tinha mais nada em mente além da vontade de torná-la sua. Agarrava-lhe os cachos sem parar de beijá-la, enquanto seus corpos não pareciam capazes de largar um do outro. Ele abrira o roupão dela num gesto automático. Mantendo-a apenas no seu pijama de calça de moletom e camiseta de manga. Ele arrancara fora a própria camisa branca num gesto rápido.

Os beijos cada vez mais possessivos e ansiosos, Draco sugava-lhe o pescoço enquanto sua mão direita pressionara a curva da cintura da castanha por de baixo do pijama. A mente de Hermione agora conforme mais perigosa ficava aquela cena, mais tentava lutar por juízo em sua cabeça. Ela chamara roucamente por Draco, mas ele não ouvira, ou apenas não entendeu como uma demonstração de protesto, beijando-a ainda mais arduamente em seguida. Então Hermione segurara o rosto de Draco com as duas mãos firmemente, obrigando-o a encará-la.

– Calma, Draco! Calma! Me escuta... – ela dissera e enquanto ambos se encaravam totalmente transtornados e sem ar.

Draco se apoiava na cama num braço a cada lado de Hermione e olhava-a confuso, porém disposto a tentar prestar atenção no que ela queria dizer. Começara a perceber a situação em que estavam e entender o receio dela.

– Estamos fazendo besteira... Eu... Eu preciso ir. – ela dizia com dificuldade.

Ele concordara de início, mas mal deixara ela levantar cinco milímetros e a agarrara de novo. Em uma outra onda de desejos e falta de controle.

– Não posso deixá-la ir. Passe essa noite aqui comigo. – ele dissera num sussurro. Hermione não acreditava no que ele a estava pedindo.

– O que? Ficou maluco? Eu não posso ficar. Não vou ficar... O que pensa...

– Não vou tentar mais nada, eu juro. – ele dissera então a encarando sério. – Eu não vou sequer beijar você. Apenas fique aqui. Só por ficar. Se amanhã de manhã ainda quiser que eu me afaste de você, juro pelas vidas futuras de Tristan e Íris que o farei.

Draco nunca parecera tão verdadeiro como naquela hora. Apesar de não entender o pedido dele, não tinha como desconfiar de sua palavra. Engolindo em seco sentiu seu coração doer e respondera depois de longo silêncio, apenas encarando aquele olhar cinza.

– Está bem. – ela dissera quase sem voz. Draco respirara aliviado e com certa alegria jogando os cabelos quase brancos pra frente enquanto encostava sua testa na dela sorrindo confortado.

Então a beijara na testa e Hermione fechara os olhos se sentindo tranqüila e logo sentira que fora calorosamente puxada para adormecer nos braços dele. E nunca se sentira tão protegida na vida. Sua mágoa não conseguia chegar perto dela quando ele a abraçava daquele jeito.

Adormeceram rápido. Os sonos mais tranqüilos que alguém conseguiria ter naquela guerra. E por uma noite... Para eles... Ela não existia mais. 

Continua... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Nem todos esperam pelo Natal.**

****

_"Se amanhã de manhã ainda quiser que eu me afaste de você, juro pelas vidas futuras de Tristan e Íris que o farei."_

Ele abrira as pálpebras, que se ofenderam com a claridade, revelando um cinza tão perfeito como de um dia chuvoso. O desenho de sua íris encarava o nada, tentando inutilmente lembrar de um sonho desconhecido. Ele se virara para o espaço ao lado deixando cair as mechas claras em cima dos olhos, mas dera de frente com o vazio. Ele não se surpreendera, já imaginara uma coisa dessas antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Hermione podia ser corajosa em muitos aspectos, mas tinha um medo impressionante dos sentimentos.

Ele respirara pesadamente antes de levantar, passando de leve a palma da mão no rosto e espreguiçando as largas costas nuas. Olhara novamente para o nada com preguiça de descer para a vida. Não queria nem sequer saber a hora, começara a sentir dentro de si uma angústia e revolta alucinante. Tirara o cobertor de cima das pernas com brutalidade e andou até a janela. Vira um campo de Hogwarts completamente branco, a neve não parara de cair. Coçara a nuca tentando pensar em alguma coisa além da Granger, em alguma coisa além do dia anterior.

Tinha vontade de sair correndo para encurralar aquela sangue-ruim teimosa na parede até que ela aceitasse o fato de que seu destino era viver a eternidade ao lado dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha vontade de apenas não sair daquele quarto, com medo de como reagiria se a resposta da castanha fosse apenas "não". Afinal, ele havia dado a própria palavra. Que horas ela devia ter acordado? Será que estava na aula, ou apenas no próprio quarto também receando encontrá-lo?

Logo ouvira umas batidas fortes na porta, fora até a escada de onde podia ver a porta e mandara a pessoa entrar. Logo Dan entrara, olhando desconfiado para Draco e jogando o próprio material no sofá da sala.

– Que foi? – perguntara Draco mal-humorado massageando a própria têmpora apenas por costume, já que não podia reclamar da melhor noite de sono de sua vida.

– Está tudo bem? Por que não veio a aula?

– Perdi a hora. – respondera Draco descendo as escadas. Dan observara de rabo de olho a cara mal humorada de Draco, enquanto tentava ajeitar os cabelos claros despenteados ao se sentar na cadeira da mesa. – Por quê? Perdi alguma coisa importante?

– Sabe da Hermione? – perguntara Dan, Draco se virara para ele ligeiramente interessado.

– O que houve?

– Não sei. Ela não apareceu também. Estranho, não é? – Draco respirara pesadamente sentindo seu maxilar estalar de leve.

– Deve estar me evitando. Eu disse que hoje era o dia que ela decidiria se ficava ou não comigo.

– Hmm... – suspirara Dan ao olhar em volta. – Então isso é bom, não? Significa que ela está em dúvida. Se ela não quisesse mesmo mais nada com você, não ia ter receio de te encontrar e dizer isso na sua cara.

– Eu não tenho certeza de mais nada. – disse Draco olhando para o nada com certa mágoa, que ele tentava ao máximo esconder com seu orgulho. – Hermione é...

– É, eu sei. Mas vai tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Hogwarts não vive muito tempo sem nossa presença.

_"Se amanhã de manhã ainda quiser que eu me afaste de você, juro pelas vidas futuras de Tristan e Íris que o farei."_

Por entre os fios rebeldes que batiam em seu rosto, os olhos castanhos encaravam a neve cair em Hogwarts. Estava na Torre das Gárgulas, apenas com a companhia do vento gelado, daquela vista incrível, da neve branquíssima, do silêncio e de seu diário que pousava em seu colo, esperando uma pronunciação da castanha.

Tantos pensamentos a atropelavam que era quase impossível se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Aquele ano tinha feito realmente muita mudança nela. Já não era a primeira vez que matava aula e que lutava consigo mesmo por uma mísera resposta. Baixara as íris castanhas para o diário velho e começara a virar as páginas que relatavam todo aquele romance insuportável. Vira a letra do Malfoy ocupando algumas páginas das quais ele se desculpava por tê-la deixado em coma. Naquela época uma amizade entre eles parecia realmente possível, foi quando ela realmente achou ter conhecido Draco Malfoy. Mas sempre que chegava perto demais dele, ele acabava por decepcioná-la. Hermione levantara novamente as íris para a paisagem e respirara pesadamente, rachando ainda mais os lábios com frio.  
Valeria mesmo a pena passar por isso de novo? 

Draco batia os dedos na mesa de carvalho pensativo, enquanto Dan jogava, como sempre, seu galeão para o alto. Estavam na aula de Transfiguração e novamente Hermione não aparecera. Aquilo era um mau pressentimento, péssimo pressentimento na opinião de Draco.

– Srta. Granger? Hermione Granger? – chamara McGonnagal, e logo chamando a atenção de Draco. A turma continuara em silêncio, até que Harry se pronunciara não muito satisfeito.

– Ela... Ela não veio professora.

– Como assim não veio? O que houve? Sr. Malfoy? – ela se virara para Draco esperando uma explicação qualquer.

Draco olhara para os lados onde vira Dan olhando significativo. Mas Draco não sabia o que responder, nem tinha ânimo pra tal. Respondera apenas negativamente com a cabeça.

– Ela não se sentiu bem, professora. – dissera Harry tentando livrar a amiga de problemas, uma vez que era óbvio que nem mesmo ele sabia do paradeiro dela, ou o Weasley que parecia que ia vomitar só com a pergunta.

Draco voltara sua atenção para a mesa, bufando e pensativo. Hermione... O que estaria fazendo?

Depois de mais um tempo o sinal tocara e os alunos foram dispensados da aula. Draco já tinha em mente onde Hermione poderia estar, e sem pensar duas vezes despistara-se de Dan e fora até a Torre das Gárgulas.

Subira todos os degraus da torre e estava parado na porta que o separava de Hermione. Seu coração batia acelerado ao sentir o perfume leve de noite de verão dela. O perfume que sentira pela primeira vez no dia em que ficaram presos no armário de vassouras.

Hermione também encostara a cabeça jogada pra trás na porta. Estava sentada e de olhos fechados pensando em Draco, pensando em tudo o que acontecera.

"_Eu prefiro que você me odeie..." _ela lembrara. Como aquilo a machucara. Como!

Draco tinha vontade de abrir aquela porta e ficar com ela, mas sabia que não podia interferir na decisão dela, por mais que essa fosse sua vontade. Afastara-se da porta mirando-a como se pudesse ver Hermione através dela e fora embora. Para onde pudesse agüentar.

Dan virara um corredor ainda cumprimentando uma garota qualquer que falara com ele no caminho, quando dera de frente com Hermione.

– Wow, Hermigatinha. Como é que você aparece desse jeito? – ele dissera levando um susto. Logo então mudando completamente o tom de voz. – Ou melhor... Como é que você _desaparece_ desse jeito?

Então Hermione levantara a sobrancelha de forma divertida e Dan percebera o conteúdo de sua pergunta.

– Não é da minha conta, não é mesmo? Afinal, não sou eu seu namorado, e sim Draco. Merlin, ele me mata. Por favor, ignora minha pergunta. – Hermione rira do amigo continuando seu caminho e logo sendo acompanhada por ele.

– Draco não é mais meu namorado Dan.

– Não? É isso o que você vai dizer a ele?

– Pretendo dizer mais do que isso. – disse ela de forma misteriosa.

Dan respirara fundo, contendo um comentário implicante. Decidindo por mudar de assunto.

– Mas então... Não vai me dizer que você vai ao Baile de Natal com o Potter?! – disse ele com nojo ao citar o nome. Ela rira de leve.

– Não, acho que não.

– Ah não, pára... Então você vai com o argh urgh eca... – ele fazia sons quase de como se fosse vomitar. – Weasley?

– Também não. – ela dizia ainda rindo. – Devo ir sozinha. E você? Vai com quem?

– Eu? Eu vou com todas! – ele dissera com um sorriso galanteador. Hermione revirara os olhos e então avistara Harry, Ron e Gina logo à frente. Dan então os vira também. – Bem, eu vou indo. Vai falar com eles. Ficaram a manhã toda fabulando mortes bizarras para Draco imaginando o que ele tinha feito com você. – e dando outro sorriso malicioso para a castanha e ignorando seu rugir de impaciência.

– E Hermione? – perguntara Ron ao ver a cara de Gina totalmente mal humorada que olhava de Ron pra Harry, de Harry para Malfoy que passara pelos corredores. – A encontrou?

– Não. – ela respondera, os dois soltaram um palavrão. – Mas algo me diz que ela está bem, não se preocupem. Logo ela aparece.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? Ela não dormiu na Grifinória! – dissera Harry com uma ponta de raiva e olhando de lado por onde Draco fora.

– Duvido que se ela estivesse com Draco, ele não estaria com essa cara mal humorada. Na pior das hipóteses ia jogar isso na sua cara.

– Eu não me lembro o porquê de apoiarmos esse namoro. Alguém por favor, pode refrescar a minha memória? – dissera um Ron sarcástico.

– Pela felicidade dela. – respondera Harry contrariado.

– Ah claro, é mesmo. A felicidade dela. Que cabeça a minha. – falara o ruivo cinicamente. Gina e Harry apenas trocaram olhares, sem saber o que dizer.

– A piada deve ser boa. Do que falam? – disse uma Hermione atrás de Ron.

Todos se viraram para ela com susto. Hermione dera apenas um sorriso triste e voltara a olhar para o chão. Harry viu toda a sua vontade de gritar com a castanha se dissipar. Ron por outro lado não se contivera.

– Onde é que você estava!? – Gina ao ver o escândalo do irmão apenas batera na testa. Harry ainda chamara pelo amigo, mas fora ignorado.

– Não consegui dormir. Andava pensando, só isso. – respondera Hermione sem ligar para o escândalo do amigo.

Ron ainda espumando de raiva não conseguira pensar em mais nada para dizer. Hermione então passara pelos três sem dizer mais nada se dirigindo ao pátio da escola. Gina sem pensar duas vezes fora atrás dela e a parara com as mechas ruivas se sacudindo ao vento gelado.

– Aonde você vai? O que houve com você? Ficamos muito preocupados!

– Desculpe, eu só precisava ficar sozinha.

– É o Malfoy, não é? Sempre é! Por que você simplesmente não esquece tudo e perdoa ele?

Hermione levantara os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas, para encarar os azuis da amiga.

– Eu preciso ir. Preciso fazer uma coisa.

– Fazer o que? – pressionara a amiga ainda mais preocupada. Hermione fungara antes de responder para conter as lágrimas seus olhos já estava num castanho claro embaçado.

– Esquecer. 

Draco estava de frente para o lago congelado. A neve estava grossa e o frio bastante denso. Mas Draco não usava nada a mais do que seu sobretudo negro de inverno por cima do uniforme. Seu pescoço estava desprovido de proteção, mas Draco não se incomodava. Ele encarava o gelo do lago, como se esse fosse o culpado pela terrível sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer. Algo grande, algo realmente ruim, como nunca havia sentido antes.

Ele ouvira os passos na neve atrás de si, e seu peito começou a doer num batimento ainda mais crucial. Ele sabia quem era, e se perguntava se queria mesmo encará-la. Se queria mesmo ouvir o que ela tinha pra dizer.

– Eu tentei, Draco. – ela dissera atrás de si, e pela voz fraca ele sabia que ela havia chorado, por mais que mantivesse um tom decidido na hora.

Ele virara a cabeça de leve, mas ainda de costas para ela, informando que estava ouvindo.

– Eu nunca me senti tão... – então ele engolira em seco e se virara para ela.

Ela estava toda agasalhada, também de preto, e com os olhos embaçados. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e batiam em sua face com o vento e em contraste com os lábios muito vermelhos. Draco engolira em seco, sentindo uma tristeza avassaladora.

Hermione perdera o fôlego ao vê-lo e perdera toda a sua coragem e determinação. Percebera que Draco nunca estivera tão lindo em toda a sua vida como naquele momento. Parecia mais velho e ligeiramente mais perigoso. Os cabelos claros também sendo perturbados pelo vento. Os olhos tinham uma tonalidade ainda mais canina com o contraste da neve, e seus lábios firmes faziam um convite ainda mais tentador.

– Tão o que?

– Feliz e... Perdida ao mesmo tempo... Como quando estou com você.

Hermione não contendo uma lágrima abaixara a cabeça, não agüentando encará-lo e escondendo-a. Ele respirara pesadamente, mas não desviara o olhar.

– Eu... Eu não posso ficar com você. Eu nunca vou amar ninguém, Draco. Não vou amar você. Não é seguro pra ninguém se apaixonar nessa guerra. Muito menos para nós.

Draco andara lentamente até ela, que chorava ainda mais, e segurara em suas mãos, esquentando-as com o calor inacreditável que se apossava das suas. Mas era um toque leve como o de um cumprimento, uma despedida.

– Tudo bem. Você... Se decidiu então. – ele dissera e começara seu caminho de volta em direção ao castelo.

Ela se virara vendo-o ir embora, sem entender. Sem entender o silêncio dele, o que quase a matara, e retornara o seu caminho. Precisava falar mais com ele. Qualquer coisa.

– Olha... Amanhã é Natal e...

– Nem todos esperam pelo Natal. – ele respondera indiferente sem nem ao menos se virar ou parar de andar.

Ela se calara derrotada, com uma segunda vontade de chorar quando vira ele se voltando para ela dessa vez com um tom meio agressivo.

– Quer saber? Eu queria poder entender você! Querer compreender o porquê você chora, ou o porquê você foge. Mas não dá!

Hermione o encarara surpresa. Draco não estava nada controlado como segundos atrás, e sim com... Raiva. Ela não tentara fugir, queria ouvi-lo por pior que fossem suas palavras. Ela abrira a boca pra falar, mas ele não deixara, cortando-a antes dela dizer qualquer coisa.

– Você acha que é corajosa por não se apaixonar. Mas não é. Você é uma medrosa que tem medo de se machucar, isso não é coragem. Isso é covardia.

– Amar só traz tristezas...

– Como é que você sabe? Você nunca amou ninguém! – ele dissera quase aos berros, Hermione apenas respondia sem voz.

– Eu amei Harry...

– Ah, é mesmo! Grande coisa! Grande coisa amar alguém! Acha que isso é o bastante? Acha que é corajoso? Amar alguém qualquer um pode fazer. Coragem é deixar alguém amar você... Não ter medo de pertencer a alguém, de sofrer por alguém, de representar tudo para alguém... Isso você nunca fez!

Hermione encarando-o com mágoa, mas ele não parava de falar.

– Quando o Potter finalmente te correspondeu, você correu dele. Você usou qualquer argumento como motivo para não ficar com ele. Afinal, parece fácil quando ninguém precisa saber o que você realmente sente, não é? Quando você não precisa compartilhar com a pessoa que ama o que você realmente sente. – ele rira com raiva. – Você não sabe nada sobre amar. Como pode saber o que é mais seguro ou não? Você sempre acha que tem as respostas pra tudo. E do que você não entende, você foge. É realmente muito eficaz.

– Não fale como se eu não estivesse sofrendo também. – dissera ela.

Draco respondera apenas com um sorriso sarcástico e se virara continuando seu caminho para o castelo. Afinal, não queria mais discutir...  
Hermione ainda o olhava partir, deixá-la para trás, quando sem se virar ele acenara dizendo em voz alta sem parar seu caminho.

– Tudo bem, Granger. Não precisa mais se preocupar. Acabou. Está segura agora. – e dizendo isso ele entrara no castelo, sumindo de vista.

A gritaria nas arquibancadas era absurda. Todos divididos entre o verde e o azul. Poucos pareciam se incomodar com a neve que começava a cair sobre suas cabeças. Hermione estava junto de Harry, Ron e Gina que a arrastaram para o último jogo antes do Natal. Os quatro obviamente torcendo para a Corvinal. A castanha se obrigava a não ficar procurando por Draco no céu, apesar de Dan já ter passado várias vezes por ela mandando tchauzinho.

– O que está fazendo de azul? Está torcendo para a casa errada, não acha? – dissera Dan aos berros (de modo que todos pudessem ouvir) para Hermione, quando passara por ela dando seu sorriso mais galanteador.

A amiga sorrira de volta achando graça no comentário dele.

– E você, Weasley? – ele dissera se virando com sua vassoura para Ron que o olhara com ódio. – Não devia estar numa farmácia comprando uma Poção Anticoncepcional para sua mãe?

E novamente rindo galanteador da própria piada maldosa, girara sua vassoura para longe deles, voltando para o jogo, e na mesma hora tirando a goles do adversário e marcando um ponto. O que tirou grandes gritos de uma boa parte das arquibancadas.

– Obrigado. Obrigado.

– Sonserinos. – dissera Ron entre dentes.

– E eu reclamava do Malfoy. – concordara Harry. Gina e Hermione apenas riram da cena. Hermione pelo menos tentara rir. 

Draco estava apoiado com apenas uma mão na sua Firebolt de forma desinteressada, observando do alto a nojenta cena do quarteto fantástico às risadas. Vira novamente com irritação, o pomo de ouro passar na sua cara pela nona vez, como se suplicasse para ser pego. Mas não movera nenhum dedo para ir atrás dele. Nem ao menos comemorava o quarto ponto de Daniel.

– Veja pelo lado bom. Ela disse que está sofrendo. Isso de fato deve significar alguma coisa, não é? – dissera Dan surgindo do nada ao seu lado, ainda atiçado por causa dos pontos.

Draco apenas o olhara com o olhar significativo que informava o quanto inútil era aquela informação. Afinal, não havia lado bom naquela história. Dan entendendo o recado, apenas dera de ombros, voltando sua atenção para o jogo, mas ainda ao seu lado.

– Na boa, Draco! – era Roger que aparecera na frente do loiro em sua vassoura, completamente suado. Draco olhara com a mais profunda indiferença, enquanto Dan achava graça na cena. – Você bem que podia, sei lá... Participar do jogo. Eu pegaria o pomo se pudesse, mas sou apenas o batedor.

– E eu sou o capitão, então cale essa boca e volte pro jogo. – respondera Draco intimidador. Roger sem dizer mais nada obedecera contrariado.

– O melhor nessas horas... – dissera Dan descontraído depois que Roger voltara para o jogo. – É cantar, sabe. Por exemplo, a minha tia é trouxa...

Draco o olhara completamente atordoado, não acreditando que depois de tudo ainda tinha que ouvir besteiras como aquela.

– É sério, e ela cismava de me levar à igreja todo domingo. Eu detestava. Mas pelo menos tinha uma música muito maneira, é a minha favorita e eu sempre fico cantarolando quando não me sinto bem. Hallelujah. Já ouviu?

– Não, Dan. – respondera o loiro com irritação contida.

Foi quando levara um susto, Dan começara a cantar feito doido do nada, fazendo gestos para o nada. 

_She tied you to her kitchen chair  
(Ela amarrou você à cadeira da cozinha)  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
(Ela destruiu seu trono, e cortou seu cabelo)  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
(E dos seus lábios ela tirou um Aleluia)_

– Continue a cantar isso e eu juro que nunca mais você voará na vida. – dissera Draco calmamente, porém completamente ameaçador.

Porém Dan o ignorara e cantara ainda mais alto, como se não houvesse um jogo de Quadribol abaixo deles. 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
(Aleluia, Aleluia)  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
(Aleluia, Aleluia)_

Foi quando um balaço viera em sua direção quase derrubando Dan da vassoura e terminando com a cena bizarra da qual Draco presenciava.

– É sério Daniel! Se você não calar essa maldita boca e voltar para o jogo, vou te fazer precisar mesmo de uma oração!– dissera Roger, segurando seu taco de forma ameaçadora.

– Ok... – respondera Dan simplesmente. Mas antes de sair novamente em sua vassoura para fazer mais pontos, cochichara para Draco. – Ele anda abusado, não acha?

Depois que Dan fizera mais um ponto para a Sonserina, Draco respirara entediado e dissera para si mesmo com indiferença.

– Ok. Hora de terminar essa partida.

E como um foguete mergulhara no ar agarrando de surpresa um distraído pomo e arrancando vivas de muitos.

Hermione mirara pela primeira vez Draco quando ele mergulhara do nada a sua frente pegando o pomo de ouro e descera da vassoura com simplicidade, como se ele próprio voasse. Seus olhos se encontraram e na sua voz superior e arrastada de sempre Draco dissera, não para ela, mas sim para os quatro.

– É, acho que vocês perderam de novo. – e se retirara do campo, deixando quatro grifinórios calados e surpresos e uma penca de torcedores que não tiveram tempo de puxá-lo para a comemoração.

Hermione abriu os olhos com preguiça decidida a voltar a dormir, quando mirara a rala neve que caía na vidraça da janela. Ainda estava em seu quarto da monitoria-chefe da Grifinória, uma vez que isso lhe foi permitido já que não iriam encontrar assim tão fácil alguém para substituí-la e tomar posse do quarto. Entortara a cabeça de leve para encará-la tentando se lembrar de algo realmente importante.

– É Natal... – ela dissera simplesmente sem emoção nenhuma. Passara alguns segundos ainda mirando a neve, quando se lembrara que não comprara presentes para ninguém. – É NATAL! – ela repetira levantando-se rapidamente sem saber para onde correr. –DROGA! DROGA! DROGA!

Ela vestia a primeira roupa que encontrara no armário, enquanto escovava os dentes e ao mesmo tempo prendia a capa em volta do pescoço e procurava por sua carteira tentando enxergar de longe que horas eram.

– Está tarde! Está tarde! – então batera o dedo mindinho do pé no pé da cama e soltara um grito doloroso. – Merda!

E tentando ignorar isso ao máximo, calçara as botas com pressa, enquanto repetia para si mesma _"Não se olhe no espelho. Não se olhe no espelho. Seu cabelo está ótimo. Seu cabelo é liso. Muito liso. Igual o da vaca sortuda da Gina". _E finalmente enxergara a sua carteira em cima da mesa de cabeceira e saíra às pressas do quarto da monitoria-chefe da Grifinória.

– Isso porque é Natal! 

– Ah putamerda!– dissera Draco com raiva, enquanto batia o dedo mindinho do pé na própria cama no quarto da monitoria-chefe de Hogwarts.

Ele calçara os sapatos com raiva, vestindo seu agasalho negro de gola alta e seu sobretudo negro, e descera os primeiros três degraus da escada se jogando logo para o andar de baixo com pressa. Então soltando um palavrão histérico, ele voltara a subir as escadas e fora até a mesa de cabeceira do quarto pegar sua carteira.

– Eu odeio Natal!

Draco correra o mais rápido possível, ignorando os poucos que já estavam acordados e que o olhavam curiosos. Vira que os coches já haviam partido e então vira apenas um à espera. Draco correra até ele, ignorando o frio que o perfurava com a neve densa. Foi quando tocara na maçaneta da porta do coche com desespero, que vira que outra mão também fizera o mesmo ao mesmo tempo que a sua. E ao ver de quem se tratara sentiu uma vontade ainda maior de matar todos os que estivessem comemorando o Natal.

– Draco?

– Ah, eu não mereço isso. – ele dissera com raiva e se voltara para a castanha com sarcasmo. – Hermione... Feliz Natal.

– Feliz Natal. – ela respondera no mesmo tom, eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e novamente se voltaram desesperados para a porta do coche. Um não deixando o outro abrir. – Não é justo, eu cheguei primeiro.

– É, mas eu estou mais necessitado dele do que você.

– Ah, mas não está mesmo.

– Sai, Hermione!

Os dois começaram a lutar pela posse do coche que começava a se mexer incomodado. Hermione então chutara a perna de Draco que gemera, mas a empurrara na neve entrando assim no coche.

– Para Hogsmeade. – dissera ele dentro do coche que começara a andar.

– Grr! – reclamara Hermione com raiva jogada na neve, então levantara em plena fúria, tirando a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontando para o coche de Draco. – Bombarda!

Na mesma hora as rodas do coche explodiram assim como as portas, fazendo Draco capotar dentro da cabine. Caído dentro de qualquer jeito, Draco se levantara com ódio dizendo um "_Bruxa maldita_!" e saíra do coche encarando ameaçadoramente uma Hermione que sorria vitoriosa.

– E agora? – ele dissera pra ela com ódio.

Foi então que eles viram uma carruagem velha estacionada na frente da casa de Hagrid, usada apenas em dias de neve. Essa tinha um cavalo branco, que não seria tão rápido como um Trestrálio, mas que era o suficiente para Draco e Hermione, que saíram correndo desesperados ao mesmo tempo ao seu alcance.

Hermione corria com certa dificuldade na neve, mas sem desistir até que Draco a enfeitiçara pelas costas fazendo uma corda surgir em volta de suas pernas. Hermione caíra xingando-o no chão, vendo-o passar correndo por ela e rindo cinicamente e acabara por enfeitiçar a neve a frente dele que se levantara do nada formando uma pilastra de neve da qual ele só viu de última hora, batendo de cara com ela e caindo para trás totalmente tonto. Hermione se livrara das cordas e correra em direção a carruagem abrindo-a com desespero e sentando na cabine com certo alívio.

– Para Hogsmeade. – dissera ela. Mas a carruagem não se movera. – Para Hogsmeade!

Por um momento ela não entendera o que estava acontecendo até que imaginou que a carruagem não estava enfeitiçada.

Então respirara pesadamente, tentando conter o seu ódio e abrira os olhos ao ouvir um barulho de algo se partindo por feitiço e um "Vai" do lado de fora. Então ela se debruçara sobre a janela da carruagem e vira Draco em cima do cavalo que galopava em alta velocidade para fora de Hogwarts. Viu seu queixo abrir em surpresa e raiva e saíra com raiva da carruagem dizendo pra si mesma. "E agora?!"

Então avistara outro cavalo branco que dormia ao pé da árvore tranqüilamente e correra até ele desesperada. "Acorda!" ela gritara para o cavalo que acordara assustado imediatamente e se levantara. Logo Hermione subira em cima dele com dificuldade.

– Bem... E agora? – ela dissera mais calma, porém insegura, pois nunca havia montado um cavalo antes. – Você me entende... Vamos cavalinho. Anda, anda... – mas o cavalo não se movia.

Ela se estressando ainda mais, já havia até perdido Draco de vista e ele dentro de poucos minutos chegaria a Hogsmeade.

– Merda! WOW! – então o cavalo novamente assustado começara a correr desesperado para fora de Hogwarts e ela quase caindo tentava guiar o animal.

Draco parara em frente a uma loja qualquer de presentes e descera do cavalo entrando as pressas na loja antes que a dona terminasse de colocar a placa de FECHADO na porta. Hermione chegara à Hogsmeade um pouco depois, sem se incomodar com as pessoas que se assustavam no caminho com o cavalo e saltara também na mesma loja que Draco. Porém a porta estava trancada e a dona da loja não a deixava entrar.

– Já fechamos. – logo ela vira Draco dando tchauzinho pra ela de dentro da loja.

– Mas ainda tem gente dentro da loja!

– Não entra mais ninguém. – informara a mulher.

Então Hermione soltara outro palavrão e fora embora, mas parando ao passar pelo cavalo de Draco amarrado no poste e soltando-o. Então dera uma leve batidinha na bunda do cavalo.

– Vai pra casa, vai! – ela dissera rindo maliciosamente pro cavalo que voltava às pressas pra Hogwarts. Então fora em direção a outra loja.

Draco saíra da loja com suas sacolas quando dera de frente para um poste vazio. Ele olhara para o nada com ódio, rindo assassinamente para a neve, enquanto xingava Hermione mentalmente.

Foi quando avistara ao longe e quase escondido o cavalo de Hermione, e com uma expressão mais alegre e divertida fora andando elegantemente até ele. Ele acariciara a crina no animal enquanto via Hermione pela vitrine da loja ao lado fazendo suas compras com certa pressa. Então se virara para o cavalo e dissera carinhosamente.

– Você vem comigo. – e soltara o cavalo levando-o com ele.

Hermione saíra da loja cheia de sacolas quando dera de frente com o nada. Encarara a neve totalmente irritada, mas não tivera muito tempo para xingar Malfoy, uma vez que outra coisa chamara sua atenção. Logo um grito ecoara pela rua e seguido dele vários outros. Então Hermione procurara o motivo daquilo e vira um pouco distante, planando no ar verde e brilhante, a Marca Negra. Hermione franzira o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que seu queixo caíra. Abaixara os olhos pensando no que fazer, e então tomara a tão difícil decisão. 

Draco saíra da segunda loja, agora com um embrulho maior além das outras sacolas e notara ligeiramente irritado a Marca Negra no céu.

– E essa agora? – ele dissera ainda entediado, enquanto muitos corriam e gritavam pela rua.

Foi então que ele vira longe uma cabeleira castanha correr contra a correnteza de pessoas desesperadas, em direção a Marca Negra. Então dera um suspiro mexendo a cabeça negativamente de forma ironicamente. _"Eu mereço"._

Hermione seguia decidida por entre a tempestade de neve que surgira do nada. Já havia usado o "reducto" em suas sacolas, de modo que coubessem na palma da mão e pudesse guardá-las dentro do bolso. Mas começara a se estressar com o fato de não ver um fio de cabelo que fosse de Bellatrix Lestrange por aquela área.

Foi quando notara um ser encapuzado sobre a neve adiante. E tentara se esconder o máximo possível por entre as árvores brancas. Seguia-o de forma tensa, sentindo seu coração bater desesperado em receio e seu cérebro gritar ordens de retirada para ela. Mas ela não estava disposta a obedecer.

Cismara com Bellatrix desde que ela matara Sirius, e ainda mais ao vê-la matar aquele pobre homem no vilarejo perto de sua casa. Não a deixaria fugir agora. Foi então que o homem parara de andar. Ela continuava a espiar e sem se controlar saíra por de trás das árvores indo em passos leves e de varinha em punho em direção ao homem.

O homem parecera notar alguma coisa e quando começara a se virar para ver o que era e Hermione se preparava para atacá-lo, algo se jogara sobre ela, arrastando-a para longe do homem e atrás de alguma pedra alta de forma que os cobrissem. Isso tudo em alta velocidade. Então vira que se tratava de Draco, ele a prendia contra a pedra tapando a sua boca, de modo que a deixasse indefesa. Ela rugira em revolta para ele já que sua mão abafara qualquer pronunciação dela.

– O que foi que deu em você? Está tentando se matar, é? – dizia Draco em voz baixa para ela, mas com raiva e desprezo pela sua idiotice. Hermione continuava a se debater em objeção. – Ok, ok, mas prometa que não vai gritar. – ele dissera soltando a boca dela. Ela respondera então no mesmo tom, também raivosa.

– O que está fazendo aqui? Me solta!

– Como assim o que estou fazendo aqui? Estou salvando a sua vida. Por mais inútil que ela seja.

– Eu não preciso de um herói. Sei muito bem me defender.

– É? E o que ia fazer? Atacá-lo com essa sua cabeça grande?

– Não seu idiota. O que você acha que vou fazer? Isso aqui na minha mão por acaso é uma varinha. E sabe, eu conheço alguns feitiços que realmente o machucariam, pra falar a verdade eu sei vários. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu penso. – a castanha respondera com sarcasmo e ódio.

– Ah eu vi. Uma sangue-ruim indo em direção a um Comensal da Morte. Realmente muito inteligente da sua parte.

– E como é que eu vou...? – a castanha não terminara de falar uma vez que Draco tapara sua boca novamente com a mão e se espremera ainda mais com ela uma vez que ouvira passos.

O próprio Comensal da Morte procurava desconfiado ali perto pelo o motivo daqueles zumbidos.  
Draco e Hermione estavam encurralados na pedra, apenas ouvindo os passos do homem que rodeavam o lugar, então logo uma voz feminina chamara-o.

– Hey, vamos. – dissera a voz feminina. Hermione se contorcera e lutava contra os braços de Draco inutilmente.

Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo. Era ela. Lestrange. Ali... A poucos metros dela. Draco entendera o olhar da castanha, o desejo que ela tinha de ir atrás de sua tia. Mas ele sabia que seria fatal para ela. Com indiferença ele a prendeu ainda mais contra a pedra até que os Comensais finalmente se afastassem do lugar.

– Era ela. Eu não acredito. – dizia Hermione depois de ser solta e começou a ir em direção ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade que era para onde os Comensais haviam ido. Mas Draco a impedira segurando firmemente seu pulso, como a uma criança desobediente.

– Não é seguro irmos por aí. Tanto porque o cavalo já deve ter voltado para Hogwarts a essa altura. Precisamos voltar para Hogwarts de outro jeito. – pensava Draco enquanto segurava Hermione, ignorando o chilique dela. – É melhor irmos pela Casa dos Gritos.

Hermione fora com Draco contrariada e arrastada para o prédio mal assombrado. Draco trancara a porta por onde haviam entrado e andara pelos cômodos úmidos em direção a porta no chão da qual tentara abrir a força, mas não conseguira. Logo percebera que Hermione o observara perplexa.

– Você conhece a passagem que liga a Casa dos Gritos a Hogwarts? – Draco dera de ombros.

– É claro que eu conheço. Essa passagem foi feita por Salazar. – ele dissera indiferente.

– Como é?

– Esse prédio, ou a Casa dos Gritos, como hoje é chamado, era o local de encontro de Salazar com a sua amante.

– Eu... Eu não sabia disso. – Hermione admitira.

– É claro que não sabia... Peraí, como é que você sabia dessa passagem? – ele dissera se virando para ela interessado.

– É bem... – ela gaguejara, como responder aquilo sem por Harry ou o Mapa dos Marotos em problemas? – Não é da sua conta! Apenas abra logo esse troço.

– Estou tentando, – ele respondera irritado, voltando a tentar abrir a passagem.

– Ah, sai da frente. Alorromora! – mas nada acontecera.

– Muito bem, gênio. – ele dissera sarcástico.

– Bombarda! – novamente nada acontecera. Hermione começara a analisar a própria varinha confusa.

– Não adianta. Dumbledore já deve ter descoberto essa passagem. Merda!

– Então teremos de voltar por Hogsmeade mesmo.

– Ah claro, por que não levamos um baralho também pra jogar buraco com os Comensais? – ele respondera irritado chutando um balde velho.

– O que faremos então?

– Teremos de esperar, até eles irem embora.

Hermione soltara uma exclamação revoltada e fora em direção ao banquinho e pegara-o, passara a mão de leve tirando a poeira e colocara-o no centro do quarto sentando nele de pernas cruzadas e de cara amarrada, observando o lugar. Draco a encarara como se ela fosse doida.

– O que está fazendo? – ele perguntara com desprezo.

– Aguardando. O que você quer fazer? Discutir a relação? – ela respondera sarcástica.

Ele respondera apenas com um som de desprezo e dera as costas àquela maluca cruzando os braços encostando-se no batente da porta do quarto.

– Natal... Eu adoro o Natal. – ele resmungara pra si mesmo.

– Ha, o meu Natal também está sendo muito agradável, Draco. Muito obrigado.

– Você não está querendo brigar, não é? Na boa, Hermione. Eu não recomendaria isso. Acho que eu mesmo estou com vontade de matar você.

– Podia ter me deixado lá.

– Ah claro... De nada Hermione, por salvar a sua vida.

– Você não estava salvando a minha vida. Estava como sempre dando passagem para os Comensais. É só o que você faz. – ela dissera de nariz em pé. Ele se virara para ela com raiva e cenho franzido.

– E quem é você? A Menina Que Sobreviveu? Voldemort matou seus pais também? Fez uma cicatriz em forma de raio na sua testa?

– Não precisa ser o Escolhido para lutar contra ele. Mas o que eu estou falando? Nada que um futuro Comensal como você fosse entender. Aliás, como vai sua missão? – perguntara ela irônica. Então ele se estressara ainda mais.

– Eu não acredito que ainda fui atrás de você! Simplesmente não acredito que não te dei de presente para minha tia. Não acredito! Será que existe ser mais chato e repugnante do que você? Ah, e você ainda fala como se fosse duelar com aquele Comensal. Do jeito como você é medrosa...

– Não me chame de medrosa, Draco Malfoy! Você não tem o direito de me chamar assim! Eu não tenho mais por quê ficar ouvindo isso de você.

– Mas é o que você é... 

– Fala que eu sou medrosa porque não me apaixono por você, porque não estou com você. Você adora se fazer de santo, não é – brigara Hermione se levantando do banco ameaçadoramente.

– Como é que é? Santo? – ele respondera ainda mais ameaçador.

– Você fala como se eu fosse uma pessoa terrível que judiou dos seus sentimentos e blá blá blá... Isso não cola! Você mais do que ninguém pisou nos sentimentos do outro. Eu acreditei em você... Confiei em você, mais de uma vez.

– Ahh... Confiou muito. Você espera sempre qualquer deslize para fugir da situação. Você não suporta o fato de ser amada e de amar alguém

– Cala a boca!

– Não, cala a boca de você! – dissera ele aos berros colocando o dedo na cara dela, ela nunca o vira tão estressado como naquele momento e não agüentara caindo no choro. – Você sempre arrumando motivos para me odiar! Sempre fingindo acreditar, mas na verdade só ficava com o pé atrás. E incrível como a sua confiança nunca durou até o dia seguinte!

– Eu sempre quebro a minha cara no dia seguinte.

– Eu nunca me humilhei tanto por alguém como fiz por você! Uma merda te amar Granger! Mas não tem remédio para isso! Eu mataria você se isso resolvesse.

– E há remédio para o que você me fez? – ela disse chorando. Ele respirara pesadamente, mas ainda sentido seu ódio rolando nas veias. Então desviara o olhar.

– Ótimo, Hermione. Quer me odiar, me odeie...

– Odiar? Acha que odiar você, basta? Você fala de amor e de ódio como se isso nos representasse! Eu tentei desculpar você... tentei esquecer... manter distância... tentei ignorar todas as humilhações que você me fez passar... eu...

– Você fugiu! Como uma covarde!

– Sempre que eu tentava conhecer você, você me machucava. Arrumava um jeito de provar que sempre fora um Sonserino filho da mãe...- ela rira de lado, ainda chorando. – Como se algum dia eu tivesse me esquecido disso.

– Você quer me conhecer? – ele perguntara com ódio se virando para ela. Ele dizia arrancando o sobretudo, o agasalho e a camisa. Ficando apenas de calça e deixando todo seu tórax e abdômen à mostra. – Quer ver quem eu realmente sou?

– O que está fazendo? – ele ia em direção a ela, encurralando-a na parede.

– Quem eu sou por baixo do Sonserino?

– Pára! – ela mandara não agüentando o tom agressivo dele.

– Esse é quem eu sou! – ele disse pegando a mão dela a força e colocando-a sobre o peito esquerdo dele, onde seu coração batia furiosamente.

Hermione ainda soluçava de leve e chorava enquanto ele apenas a encarava decidido. Uma mão prendendo a dela no seu peito, a outra fechando a passagem de fuga dela.

– Esse é quem eu sou! Esse!

– O que você quer de mim, Draco?... – ela perguntara ainda chorando, totalmente perdida e derrotada, sem conseguir parar de chorar. – O que?

– Você. – ele respondera ainda agressivamente, porém baixo. Ela fungara tentando controlar o choro, tentando encará-lo.

– Então por que... Por que só me machuca? – ele a encurralara ainda mais segurando com a outra mão o rosto dela forçando-a a encará-lo, enquanto com a outra ainda prendia a mão dela ao seu peito.

– Eu amo você. – ele dissera não carinhosamente, mas firmemente. – Não vou machucar você.

Hermione sentia o calor dele sobre si e seu perfume embriagante. Seu tórax firme sobre seus dedos que se estalavam de forma tensa. Nunca o desejara tanto na vida. Ela abaixou a cabeça, ele a prendia novamente, apenas encarando-a. Sem segurar mais seu rosto, e sem perceber Hermione ainda tocava o peito dele ouvindo seu coração, apesar dele não estar mais segurando sua mão. Ele apenas mantinha as mãos na parede de forma que a prendesse.

– Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – ela dissera firmemente, olhando-o ainda com lágrimas.

– O que eu sou?

Ele a ignorara dizendo firmemente e agressivamente. Ela chorava a cada palavra e fechava os olhos não conseguindo encará-lo, mesmo estando a milímetro dela.

– Eu sempre serei um Sonserino! Sempre serei filho de um Comensal! Sempre odiarei o Potter e os Weasleys! Sempre serei esse cara que você odeia! Sempre serei cruel, grosseiro, impiedoso, com essas manias e humor que você detesta! Judiarei daqueles que não ligo! Sempre serei terrível com aqueles que não gosto! Sempre serei um Malfoy, sempre!– ele disse aos berros. Ela ainda chorava silenciosamente de olhos fechados. – Mas o que você quer?

Ela abrira os olhos de leve, mal conseguindo enxergar por causa das lágrimas. Então as últimas lágrimas caíram limpando sua vista e ela o viu ainda com aquele olhar cinza, firme e intimidador.

– O QUE... Você quer, Hermione?

– Você. Eu quero você. – ela dissera quase sem voz, meio segundo antes dele agarrá-la num beijo intenso e acolhedor. Um beijo que secava todas as lágrimas e feridas, um beijo suplicante e quente.

Sentiam os lábios um do outro como se há anos não o fizessem. Draco a segurava como se ela fosse uma boneca de trapos e Hermione sentia o seu corpo quente e forte deixá-la sem defesas. Ele mordia seu lábio de forma tensa numa fome de possuí-los ainda mais. Enquanto toda uma onda ardente subia pela sua espinha. Quando novamente a possuíra os lábios, abraçando-a como se assim pudesse protegê-la de qualquer mal ou se pudesse fazê-la esquecer de tudo de mal que já acontecera.

Passava um filme na mente dos dois, um filme de acontecimentos de todo um ano turbulento, de toda uma vida de onde eles nunca imaginariam o que chegariam a sentir um pelo outro. Hermione sentia que seria capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa junto dele. E o beijo protetor começara a se tornar feroz e mais tenso. Um fogo que possuía os dois de tal forma como se não tivessem mais noção de tempo ou espaço. Draco se controlava ao máximo para não descer até o pescoço da garota, pois sabia que daí ele não conseguiria mais parar. Amaldiçoara todos que existiam por eles estarem na Casa dos Gritos e não no seu quarto da monitoria-chefe.

Hermione sentira ele dar uma última mordida demorada e tensa em seu lábio que fora capaz de arrepiar até o último fio do seu cabelo, e afastar os lábios apenas uns milímetros, de forma que não a soltasse também. O dois puderam novamente aprender o ato da respiração. Então Draco colara seus lábios novamente nos dela, pressionando-os apenas e depois os soltara de leve. Criando uma leve linha nos próprios lábios firmes, um sorriso satisfeito e ligeiramente divertido. Ela então o encarara interrogativa quando ele perguntara na sua voz rouca e sonserina.

– Que ir ao baile comigo?

Continua...

_**N/a: Primeiro de Tudo: Eu dedico esse Capítulo a minha amiga linda que fez aniversário a pouco tempo, Fernanda! Pois é linda, não é o melhor presente do mundo, ainda mais porque veio atrasado, mas é do coração. E eu espero que vocÊ consiga tudo na vida e seja realmente muitoo mas muiitoo feliz e que você encontre um Draco, ou um Harry ou Dan na sua vida haOIHAOI. TE adoro linda! Muito obrigada por dar tanta atenção a aps... =*** **_

_**Esse Capítulo só ficou pronto as 5:00 da manhã em ponto! Estou morta! Isso porque Hiorrana ainda fincou lendo-o até as 6:20 e depois disso eu não consegui mais dormir. Ou seja... viramos! Estou realmente... muito, mas muitooo cansada. Valeu por tudo. =*****_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Diga boa noite, não adeus...

Os cascos do cavalo negro de porte superior, faziam em alta velocidade, uma trilha a mais naquela estrada abandonada e tapada pela neve no meio da Floresta de Gasgarl. Um ser encapuzado agachado sobre o cavalo deixara um sorriso sarcástico escorregar sobre os seus lábios firmes quando avistara a velha cabana que marcara sua infância. Os cascos do cavalo frearam na frente da cabana, o homem abaixara o capuz revelando um rosto firme que não aparentava muito mais de quarenta anos de uma beleza confiante só pertencente à família Malfoy.

Ele descera do cavalo, que balançara rebeldemente a crina negra, e fora até a porta velha da cabana. Olhara para o nada rindo debochado e dera uma simples piscadela para a porta, que fora magicamente arrancada com uma força absurda de seu local de origem, indo parar na margem de um rio próximo, dando passagem para dentro da cabana. Então o homem de cabelos curtos tão claros, quase brancos, penteados para trás, entrara elegantemente na cabana, onde outro homem de queixo erguido já o esperava.

O bruxo rira observando melhor o lugar que continha uma mobília rica, com certeza feita por magia, diferente de seu aspecto anterior abandonado.

– Você deu um jeito melhor do que eu aqui dentro, Lucius. Eu teria agradecido a uns vinte anos atrás.

– Não podia bater na porta como as pessoas normais fazem? – perguntara Lucius indiferente.

Estava jogado em seu elegante sofá com apenas uma calça negra e uma camisa branca de manga comprida, com os primeiros botões abertos. Uma garrafa de vinho tinto jazia ao lado do homem, que bebia descontraidamente. Seus cabelos igualmente claros como os do outro homem, mas compridos e presos num caído rabo-de-cavalo. Mas diferente do outro ele tinha os caninos olhos cinza dos Malfoy, ao invés de olhos bem negros e profundos.

– Como sempre me dando alguma lição, não é? Mas usufruir de meu esconderijo de garoto... Tsc-tsc... Veja só, foi bem aqui que tive minha primeira noite de amor com a Evans. – Lucius cuspira o vinho no chão sentido desprezo pelo nome citado, parecendo razoavelmente mais irritado.

– Por que voltou, Ephram? – perguntara Lucius de forma arrastada, no seu elegante sofá. – Com certeza não foi por causa da minha atual situação. – Ephram, que andava pela cabana como um gato marcando seu território, sorrira de lado perigosamente, o que fez Lucius sentir uma pontada de raiva ao ver em sua mente o rosto do filho.

– _Lucius Malfoy foge de Azkaban..._ – debochara Ephram. – O que papai diria dessa matéria no Profeta Diário? Você sempre foi o filho favorito...

– Você veio para me perturbar?

– Não, Lucius. Bella me chamou. – respondera Ephram vendo Lucius sorrir sarcástico.

– Claro... Bella. É incrível como Bellatrix sempre chama você quando precisa de algo. – dissera Lucius com raiva, mas ainda rindo irônico.

– E é incrível como isso sempre incomodou você. – dissera Ephram divertido, fazendo Lucius calar-se e apenas olhá-lo com superioridade. Então Ephram lamentara de modo discreto, já que tal ação já era difícil para um Malfoy. – Pobre, Narcisa. Você se casou com a Black errada. – Lucius não conseguira segurar uma risada seca para a face sombria do irmão.

– Pelo menos eu não perdi a minha garota para um Maroto. Não é mesmo,... Ephram?

– Narcisa nunca foi a sua garota. Sua garota sempre foi a outra Black.

– Quem? Andrômeda? – debochara Lucius. Ephram apenas o olhara censuradamente. – Por favor, não me diga que está falando de Bellatrix. – dissera ele com desprezo.

– Você nunca vai admitir essa sua paixão por Bella...

– Ahh... Por favor... Bella é estressante, eu não sinto nada por ela... E ela... – Lucius parecera pensativo – Ela só ama o próprio poder e o do Lord...

– E não seria a única. – brincara o irmão olhando significativo para Lucius, que o ignorara.

– Ela é...

– Mais poderosa que você... E isso, você nunca suportou.

– O que você quer aqui, Ephram? – alterara-se Lucius, levantando furioso de seu sofá. Ephram, indiferente, apenas observara o lugar.

– Como vai Draco?

– Muito be...

– Você ainda o obriga a ficar naquela estúpida missão? – cortara-o Ephram.

– Draco é o Herdeiro de Slytherin...

– Ah, claro... Coisa que você devia ter sido, não é mesmo? Tem que parar de fazer do Draco o que você queria ter sido, Lucius. Draco, diferente de nós, ainda está com a alma intacta. Ainda é um bom rapaz... Por mais Malfoy que seja.

Lucius começara uma risada fria e sarcástica, Ephram apenas o encarava sério.

– Você e sua pequena atenção para com os civis... Ou será que é apenas uma compaixão para com o filho dos Potter?!

– Não se trata disso...

– Você só voltou para o lado do Lord após a morte deles... – Lucius encarara o irmão de perto, com um olhar desafiador. – Você sempre foi um sujeito difícil de se entender.

Ephram rira de lado de forma divertida para o irmão, indo em direção a porta da cabana.

– Sorte a sua se Draco não tiver puxado mais de mim do que a aparência. 

Querido diário...

Acho que é a primeira vez que escrevo sorrindo. Me chame de doida, mas acho que é a primeira vez que sorrio de verdade em semanas. E o mais inacreditável de tudo é o motivo do meu sorriso: Draco Malfoy.

Acho que enfim ele é mesmo tudo aquilo que as meninas dessa escola dizem que ele é e que eu sempre neguei. Lindo, maravilho... E meu.  
Existe garota mais feliz do que eu? Céus, se um dia eu voltar a odiá-lo, arrancarei todas essas páginas que virei a escrever sobre ele. Claro que você está bastante desatualizado e eu poderia passar todo o Natal apenas descrevendo as últimas semanas, ou poderia pelo menos descrever o quanto essa manhã está sendo maravilhosa, mas eu só consigo escrever o quanto estou feliz... Realmente muito feliz. E posso escrever essa frase mais umas vinte vezes, por mais que Gina, já estressada, esteja tagarelando enquanto anda de um lado para o outro no meu quarto, enquanto eu escrevo com esse sorriso abobado nos lábios.

– HERMIONE! – ela grita tentando chamar minha atenção.

– Hmm? – eu pergunto indiferente, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios ou parar de escrever.

– Me conta o que aconteceu! – ela ordena pela quinta vez naquela manhã, eu respondo apenas com uma risada divertida bem rápida, ainda escrevendo. – HERMIONE!

– Ele não é lindo...?

– De quem diabos você está falando? – ela pergunta totalmente atormentada, estranhando, logicamente, essa minha cara de retardada.

– De mim. – respondera uma voz próxima, assustando-nos com o barulho estrondoso que fizera ao cair da janela para o tapete com vassoura e tudo, com uma cara linda de dor. Era o meu Malfoy. E eu nem conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali, apesar de achar a cena muito engraçada! – Faz idéia de quantas janelas existem na Torre da Grifinória?

– Malfoy?! – surpreendera-se Gina.

– Draco?! – eu dissera dividida entre a alegria e a preocupação, levantando da cama.

– Draco? Como assim? Desde quando ele é apenas "Draco"? – perguntava Gina confusa, enquanto Draco levantava-se desajeitado e me puxava de encontro a ele, me prendendo possessivamente num beijo avassalador.

Apesar de não conseguir distinguir exatamente nada ao meu redor naquele momento, agora eu sei que Gina devia estar em algum lugar daquele quarto completamente desnorteada pela quantidade de informações que estava recebendo indiretamente naquela manhã. Então do nada Draco largara meus lábios e, ainda me segurando, se virara para Gina completamente ameaçador.

– Vai. – ele ordenara simplesmente com um olhar por demais Comensal. Como sempre olhava para um Weasley ou até mesmo para mim... Antes. Ela rira revoltada, não acreditando no atrevimento de Draco, mas optara por não dizer nada e saíra do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Eu mal me recuperara do beijo para ver Gina sair, quando ele novamente me agarrara se apoderando de meus lábios como se fosse uma única fonte de vida. Tudo girava novamente e eu tentava ignorar aqueles formigamentos pelo meu corpo, que eu tinha a mera impressão de não ser a única a percebê-los. Percebi que devagar eu ia sendo empurrada para trás até cairmos em algo macio que agora, apenas agora, eu identifico como minha cama. Draco mordera tensamente meus lábios antes de descer pro meu pescoço e começar a beijá-lo estrategicamente, o que fizera com que meus joelhos se contraíssem ainda mais, me enroscando ainda mais no seu corpo. Ele agarrara uma de minhas coxas, pressionando-a no mesmo ritmo e intensidade que beijava o caminho do meu pescoço à boca. Eu tentava me focar em alguma coisa além de suas carícias para manter algum controle, temendo o seu objetivo, mas era difícil... Porém não podia me dar por vencida.

– Nós não... Combinamos... De nos encontrarmos no Baile? – eu perguntara roucamente e vogalmente atrapalhada pelos formigamentos. Agradecendo à Merlin pela bendita voz que conseguira sair, por mais impossível que isso parecesse.

– Combinamos? – ele perguntara cinicamente entre uma mordida e outra ainda no pescoço, pressionando a minha coxa ainda mais, completamente controlador da situação.

– Sim... – eu disse tentando manter a voz firme. – Há uma hora atrás, não lembra?

– Me desculpe... Realmente não sou muito bom com compromissos. – "mas como é bom nisso!", eu pensara, enquanto ele se apoderara dos meus lábios novamente logo após sua resposta.

Beijo ainda mais avassalador. Parar de beijá-lo era um ato realmente impossível. Logo me vi puxando-o pela nuca aprofundando mais ainda o beijo, uma ação não muito inteligente da minha parte, já que ele deve ter entendido isso como um convite, uma vez que agarrou minha cintura e se sobrepusera ainda mais sobre mim. E quando eu realmente achei que ele fosse rasgar as minhas roupas de forma animal, eu reuni todas as minhas forças e saí de seus braços o mais rápido possível me levantando da cama e ficando o mais longe possível dele, o que na verdade era um metro de distância.

Merlin, eu sou uma vadia. Repara só nas cenas que causamos. Isso porque nos reconciliamos há uma hora atrás. O que vai ser de mim daqui a uma semana? Estarei lançando um livro sobre dicas de cama? Por que ele tem que ser tão... Loiro?  
Ele se sentara na cama e me encarara de lado como que me analisando. Eu ficara vermelha e desviara o olhar. Putaquepariu por que eu tenho que ser tão transparente?!

– Está fugindo de mim? – ele perguntara curioso e ligeiramente divertido.

– Eu? Claro que nã...

– Ótimo! – ele cortara, me puxando pela cintura tão rapidamente que eu não tive tempo de qualquer ação, caindo em cheio em cima dele, o que levantou minha saia quase completamente, deixando praticamente as minhas coxas toda de fora, o que não deixou de ser notado por ele.

É claro que se eu esperasse por isso não teria trocado minha calça jeans tão segura por essa saia filha da mãe. Quando dei por mim ele já estava em cima de mim de novo e já estávamos em outra cena completamente crítica. Eu tentava pensar num jeito de por limite naquilo, mas é praticamente impossível pensar com os lábios e mãos dele na minha pele.

– Draco... Hmm... Sério... Não precisamos... Sabe... Ficar... Mos... Nessas situações tão... Sabe... Constrangedoras...

– Você quer que eu pare? – ele dissera ao pé do meu ouvindo, em seguida sugando, novamente, meu pescoço e eu tinha inveja do modo como ele conseguia falar sem gaguejar.

– Bem... Não que eu... – eu perdera o raciocínio por alguns segundos enquanto ele pressionara meu corpo mais contra o colchão e mordera meu pescoço de forma tensa. – Queira... Exatamente... Mas...

– Eu sei... – ele disse me agarrando pela cintura e apoiando a testa no meu colo e eu pude sentir sua respiração passar por dentro de minha blusa e correndo pela linha entre os seios e... Merlin! Tirem esse homem de cima de mim! Eu ainda sou a correta Hermione Granger da qual me orgulho... eu sei que sou!

Então ele se apoiara com um cotovelo na cama, sem se levantar completamente de cima de mim, me encarando carinhosamente, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Eu desviara o olhar sem conseguir prender um sorriso também. Então ele me beijara de forma carinhosa e voltara a me encarar, ficamos assim pelo menos uns cinco minutos. E seu olhar cinza e profundo começava a me constranger. Afinal, o que era que ele tanto me encarava? Como se tivesse algum pergaminho colado na minha cara do qual ele estava lendo muito concentrado.

– O que? – eu perguntei divertida, já não agüentando mais aquele silêncio. Então ele sorrira ainda mais.

– Nada. – ele respondera no mesmo tom. Então eu o encarara insistente. – É só que eu estava lembrando... De quando eu te chamei de Sangue-Ruim pela primeira vez. – então ele rira ligeiramente (será possível?) tímido. – Foi a primeira vez que quis te tomar nos braços. – então eu me surpreendera.

– Como? Mas isso foi no segundo ano... Você me desprezava. – ele fez cara de pouco caso e eu fiquei ainda mais pasma.

– Eu sei... Você não sabe o quanto eu me odiei por isso. E isso só contribuiu para que eu te odiasse ainda mais, claro. – ele terminara com um sorriso maroto. Então eu rira também e ficamos em silêncio por mais um tempo.

– É meio inacreditável, não é? – eu dissera pensativa, ainda encarando-o.

– É... – então ele sorrira perigosamente, descendo novamente até meu rosto. – Ainda mais pra você, que protestou tanto. – ele alfinetara um segundo antes de me tomar os lábios novamente. Eu fingidamente revoltada o afastei.

– Não protestei nada.

– Protestou sim. – ele respondera como que para uma criancinha de cinco anos, me beijando novamente, mas desta vez prendendo-me embaixo dele, de forma que eu não pudesse fugir e me entregasse completamente aos seus beijos.

Céus, eu estou quase perguntando como ele faz para conseguir raciocinar e manter o controle perante uma situação daquelas. Eu devo mesmo ser novata no assunto.

– Eu te amo. – ele dissera ao pé do meu ouvido.

E foi como uma carícia a mais no meu corpo. Me senti afundar naquelas palavras, incapaz de abrir os olhos, só apreciando o sabor delas. Merlin! Sei que jurei não amar ninguém... Mas como é delicioso ouvir isso. Como é delicioso ser amada por Draco Malfoy. Eu o prendia pela nuca num abraço apertado sentindo o seu corpo pesado sobre o meu e sua respiração tensa na minha orelha. Eu ficaria daquele jeito pra sempre.

– Você já é minha, Hermione. Pra sempre. Independente do que aconteça. – ele dissera ainda rouco, numa voz séria.

Eu sabia que a idéia de pertencer a alguém era uma das coisas que me fariam matar alguém, mas por mais que eu não venha nunca admitir isso a ninguém, a idéia de pertencer a ele era ainda mais acolhedora e gostosa. Eu não sei exatamente o que ele quis dizer com essas palavras, mas não me importo. Não posso mais fugir da melhor coisa que já me acontecera: ele. Foi então que eu me ouvira falar, sem nem perceber.

– Acho que sempre fui. – então a respiração dele parara, do mesmo jeito que parara quando ele disse ter me ouvido dizer que o amava.

E eu abrira os olhos assustada, não acreditando de fato no que havia dito. Merda! Por que eu simplesmente não tenho coordenação motora dos meus lábios? Antes que eu registrasse direito que aquilo não fora fruto da minha terrível imaginação ou pensasse num jeito desesperado de sair daquela, ele levantara o rosto me encarando atônito. Eu conseguia ver perfeitamente seus neurônios batalharem furiosamente em busca de uma reação não muito desesperada dentro de sua cabeça. Eu sei disso porque os meus estavam travando uma batalha igual.

Então, antes de qualquer coisa, eu levantei da cama desesperada, ajeitando meu cabelo e roupas, e tentando me focar em qualquer lugar naquele quarto, já que o maldito do meu cérebro não me mandava nenhuma informação mais inteligente do que a contínua respiração de Draco ainda na cama, pasmo. Eu me negava terminantemente a encará-lo e já implorava a todos os magos para que Bichento aparecesse e pulasse nos meus braços para eu me distrair com os nós dos pêlos dele. Mas ele apareceu? É claro que não. Aquele gato é um ingrato que nunca demonstra carinho ou atenção para com a minha pessoa. Me abandonou. E eu estava sozinha. Completamente sozinha e ferrada.

– Como você pretende sair dessa? – eu o ouvi alfinetar às minhas costas, mas com uma voz estranhamente agradável. E eu não achava um maldito foco interessante o bastante pra prender minha atenção. – Hein? Dessa vez eu ouvi muito bem... – eu respirara pesadamente massageando de leve a testa, não acreditando na situação em que eu me metera.

– Acho melhor você ir embora agora, Draco. – eu disse séria, ainda sem encará-lo.

– Ah... – ele dissera divertido, se levantando da cama e vindo em minha direção, eu olhara de leve e me virara de costas, tentando ignorar seus passos perigosos. – Boa tentativa.

– É sério, Draco. Não é um bom momento para termos essa conversa... – eu disse tentando parecer madura, mas só o fato de eu não conseguir me virar pra ele já me entregava.

– E quando vai ser um bom momento? Quando você não admitir seus sentimentos por mim? – ele dissera atrás de mim. Eu respirara tensa e pesadamente.

– Eu não quis dizer o que você pensa que eu disse.

– Eu sei muito bem o que você disse. – ele dissera com a voz rouca, me virando com brutalidade e obrigando-me a encará-lo. Me prendendo ao seu corpo com apenas um braço, a alguns centímetros do chão, de forma que o encarasse na mesma altura. E com a outra mão acariciava o contorno dos meus lábios sedutoramente. – Não desperdice palavras tentando provar o contrário, Hermione. Já pertencemos um ao outro muito antes de nos conhecermos. – e ficamos naquele silêncio por mais um tempo, até que algo se passara pela minha cabeça, eu desci de seu colo e ri de lado olhando-o curiosa. – O que?

– O que você pensou? – ele me olhou ainda mais confuso. – Qual foi a primeira coisa que te passou pela cabeça quando me beijou no armário de vassouras? – ele demorara pra registrar a pergunta, mas então rira divertido indo se sentar numa poltrona qualquer e pegando um livro qualquer para foliar.

– Nada.

– Como assim nada? – eu perguntei ofendida. – Alguma coisa você deve ter pensado. – ele não respondera, ainda foliando o livro com um leve interesse, o que já estava me deixando estressada. – FALA! – então ele fizera uma expressão estranha com o cenho franzido e me encarara apontando para o livro qualquer.

– Sabe? Por mais _verminosa e leprosa_ que você ache a minha... – então ele se virara novamente para o livro meio que conferindo algo. – _Aparência interior_... – então eu senti meu estômago cair de uma altura absurdamente alta. NÃO! Ele se virara pra mim novamente com uma cara fingidamente ofendida. – Eu realmente sou um bom sujeito. E... Sabe? Só pra ajudar... Eu chamaria esse... – ele fora conferir novamente. NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! – _Maldito sentimento_... – ele se virara pra mim agora com um sorriso divertido. – De amor!

O DESGRAÇADO ESTAVA LENDO O MEU DIÁRIO! COMO FOI QUE EU NÃO NOTEI ISSO? FAZ TANTO TEMPO QUE EU NÃO ESCREVO AQUI QUE EU JÁ HAVIA ATÉ MESMO ME ESQUECIDO DO CONTEÚDO PERIGOSÍSSIMO QUE ELE ABRIGA? GRR...

Acho que a minha fúria foi muito bem percebida, pois ele mudou sua expressão imediatamente para uma arrependida, colocando o diário sobre o móvel novamente e dizendo com uma voz suplicante.

– Se acalma... Foi só um... Um parágrafo. E pensando bem acho que nem o li tão atentamente assim. – eu não disse nada, mantendo apenas meu olhar ameaçador, que eu podia apostar que estava soltando fogo pelas íris. Então ele se levantara passando longe de mim. – É, acho melhor eu... Ir... Nos vemos à noite, não é? – eu não respondi apenas o olhava passar sua vassoura pela janela e se sobrepor sobre ela. – É... À noite, então. E não esqueça que eu te amo, ok? – eu apenas mantive o olhar ameaçador, que ele entendeu como resposta. – Ok, tchau! 

Mais tarde eu estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, encolhida na poltrona de frente para a lareira e comendo bovinamente o prato de comida que Gina havia pego para mim. Sim, porque com tudo que acontecera naquela manhã eu havia até mesmo me esquecido de, não sei... Me alimentar.

Eu estava de pijama, que eu vestira após um demorado e quente banho, e roupão, bem quentinha, vendo Gina na poltrona da frente me encarando de forma preocupada, isso causaria um pequeno estresse em alguns dias atrás, sabe? É meio revoltante o fato dela não pular de alegria por eu ter voltado com o Draco, uma vez que ela me encheu razoavelmente para que isso acontecesse.  
Mas inacreditavelmente isso não me incomodava naquela hora, era até engraçado. Uma coisa de se estar feliz é que você acha estranho o fato de todo o resto da população não estar compartilhando essa imensa felicidade contigo. Quero dizer... Eu estou tão bem e feliz, como o resto do mundo pode não estar também? Nossa, é uma sensação estranha, sabe... Como se fosse uma espécie de...

– Egoísmo! É isso o que está escrito na sua cara. – dissera a ruiva enquanto eu comia.

– Como é?

– Você não se lembra que tem uma guerra lá fora, Hermione? Harry está com a maníaca idéia de que os Comensais vão atacar essa noite, nem chamou ninguém pro baile. Quero dizer... ATÉ RON TEM COMPANHIA!

– Harry? Ah sim, Harry. Lógico... O que tem ele?

– HERMIONE! Sério... O que deu em você? Está amando, é? – então meu sorriso retardado desaparecera dando espaço para a cara mais ameaçadora que eu já conseguira fazer.

– Amando nunca! É só que... – então o sorriso idiota aparecera e eu me derretera toda, vi Gina revirando os olhos estressada. – Ele é tão lindo...

– É, e o pai dele está querendo matar a gente!

– Está?

– HERMIONE, NA BOA! – então ela respirara fundo, enquanto eu mastigava uma torrada. – Eu sei que você está feliz... Por causa do Draco, fico feliz por você. Mas eu não estava torcendo pra que isso acontecesse e você ficasse ainda mais ausente do mundo do que já estava.

Então o quadro da Mulher Gorda girara com um barulho forte, e Harry e Ron entraram de forma descontraída, vindo em nossa direção. Ron me olhara como seu eu fosse uma leoa comendo um búfalo no meio do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

– Ah, aí está você. – disse Harry pra mim parando na minha frente, eu o encarara de boca cheio enquanto Ron cochichara algo com Gina enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

– Fegling Natgal, Garry! – eu disse de boca cheia.

– Eu estava te procurando à manhã inteira, onde você se meteu?

– Estava com Malfoy. – respondera a ruiva por mim. Quero dizer... Me desculpe, mas você se chama Hermione? ISSO, Gina. DÁ A NOTÍCIA ASSIM, DE FORMA TÃO SENSÍVEL.

– Isso é verdade? – ele se virara pra mim de novo com o cenho franzido. Eu engoli o resto da comida e me preparei para a resposta. – Vocês voltaram?

– É... Acho que sim. – eu disse receosa, ainda não sei bem o porquê, mas então todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Harry resolvera por dar alguma resposta. Ele ajeitara a garganta e respondera.

– Bom... Era o que vocês queriam, não é mesmo? O que todos queríamos, não é mesmo? – é claro que eu estranhei, quero dizer... Não estou acostumada com simplesmente Harry aceitando amigavelmente minha relação com Draco. Vai ver que realmente... Me esqueceu. Ok, isso é bom, não é?

– Você está sendo irônico? – eu perguntara desconfiada. Então ele se jogara na poltrona de forma descontraída.

– Não, claro que não. Vocês se gostam... Por mais que seja o Malfoy... Já estava na hora de vocês se entenderem mesmo. Mas então? Ninguém vai abrir os presentes? – ele terminara de forma animada se levantando de novo e indo em direção a árvore de Natal.

– Mas é mesmo! Eu já havia me esquecido! É Natal! – dissera Gina levantando também alegre.

– Ah, você nem se atreveria, seu presente foi caro! – disse Ron de forma rabugenta, enquanto todos abríamos os presentes.

O que foram? Bem, eu dei a Ron um livro que faz suas próprias anotações sozinho, os fatos interessantes das aulas. Para Gina eu dei uma saia de seda da qual ela já havia comentado comigo. E à Harry eu dei um pomo de ouro falso, para ele se divertir em casa. Ah, e comprei também um presente para Dan, um espelho mágico que rebate os argumentos convencidos que ele se faz sempre que se admira. Caso ele olhe pro espelho e diga _"Merlin, eu realmente sou muito gato."_ o espelho dirá: _"Não, não é tanto assim, vou te falar que seu cabelo nem está tão bonito hoje."._ Ha... Ele realmente está precisando de alguém que diminua o ego dele de vez em quando, eu não posso sempre.

Bem, Gina me deu um colar camafeu lindíssimo; meus pais tradicionalmente me deram livros; Ron me deu uma barra de chocolate inacabável, daquelas que o gosto fica na boca por semanas, e são caras. Harry me deu um diário novo, mas diferente, esse é apenas para eu anotar as músicas que eu vier a compor... E quando eu mandar, ela até toca seguindo as notas... Interessante, vindo de um diário. Muito fofo. Daniel, não sei o porquê, mas ele me deu umas garrafas de Fugaz-Mandras 17 anos importados. O que ele quis dizer com isso_? "Já está na hora de você cair na gandaia e se perder"_?! Se bem que se eu for lembrar dos acontecimentos dessa manhã, acho que essa bebida causaria um estrago muito maior do que apenas uma Hermione Granger tarada. Tenho que ficar longe dessas garrafas. Mas foi o último embrulho que me surpreendeu, grande e quadrado... E vinha com uma nota.

**"Sei que no momento juramos mais uma vez ódio eterno um para o outro, e que provavelmente não nos falaremos mais... Mas bem, eu não te dei nada no seu aniversário, então para me redimir... Pelo menos disso, espero que aceite esse presente. Achei mesmo que uma Sangue-Ruim relaxada que nem você não fosse mesmo arrumar nada de mais interessante para usar hoje à noite. Se bem que depois de destruir o meu coche você não mereça muito isso. Bem, que seja...  
Feliz Natal, Granger!  
Draco Malfoy"**

– Merlin... – eu disse do nada ao terminar de ler a carta. – Ele me comprou um presente... Mesmo antes de fazermos as pazes... É tão... Tão...

– LINDO!- respondera Gina por mim maravilhada, agora completamente indiferente a todo aquele seu discurso sobre egoísmo e etc... – ABRE LOGO!

Era um belíssimo vestido de baile cinza ou prateado, não sei direito, com alguns detalhes num azul muito claro e brilhante. Era lindo. Realmente lindo. Ficamos encarando aquele vestido de boca aberta, até Gina falar:

– Isso porque vocês haviam jurado ódio eterno um para o outro mais uma vez. – ela sussurra espantada.

– Me lembre de fazer isso mais vezes. – eu respondi no mesmo tom. Então começamos a rodar abraçadas. Rindo à toa.

– Por que só você arruma um desses? Não é justo! O máximo que eu já consegui foi o Harry!

– HEY! – reclamara o próprio com raiva, ambos nos encarando de cara amarrada.

– O máximo? Eu fui apaixonada por ele durante séculos. – eu brinquei.

–Está vendo só, Harry? Isso que dá não notar sua melhor amiga. Agora ela tem outro. – disse Gina, nós duas rindo horrores enquanto os dois se encaravam de caras ainda mais amarradas. Então Harry voltara a dizer com raiva...

– Oras, me desculpe se eu te notei primeiro. – eu e Gina começamos então a rir mais ainda, como se o coitado não tivesse sentimentos. Sério, esse troço de egoísmo pega.

– Ahh, de que adianta eu ter sido a primeira a ser notada se você no fundo amava mesmo a Hermione?

– Bem... – ele começara, mas eu o cortara ainda rindo horrores.

– Que nada, ele só sentiu uma paixãozinha passageira por mim porque eu me declarei pra ele ridiculamente e porque ele estava com ciúmes do Draco, mas era tudo impressão mesmo, uma paixãozinha à toa de adolescente. – então eu fiz uma fingida cara de sermão para ele. – Em pensar que eu quase caí na tua, meus sentimentos tão puros alimentados durante anos por você. Mas como eu disse, nada de mais... Nunca passou de um pequeno remorso e atração, não é mesmo, Harry? Isso de fato, você nunca vai deixar de sentir por mim. – eu finalizei rindo.

Engraçado que só eu e Gina parecíamos achar a cena engraçada. Ron estava de telespectador muito concentrado na cena e Harry me encarava sério, meio que me analisando e registrando tudo que eu dissera.

– É, acho que sim. – ele respondera sério e decidido, depois de um tempo de puro silêncio. Só então o clima ficara pesado.

Eu, não entendendo nada, é claro. Quero dizer... Harry é meio paranóico com esse troço de indiretas, e elas sempre me deixam maluca. Mas não sei o porquê, de certa forma, ele não havia achado graça na brincadeira, e começara a subir as escadas depois disso. É lógico que eu não ia deixar por isso, não é? Fui atrás dele parando no pé da escada.

– Hey, aonde você vai? – eu o chamara completamente confusa, então ele se virara já nós últimos degraus e dissera num sarcasmo meio agressivo. Agora, o porquê, eu não sei.

– Eu vou subir e pensar em um plano, Hermione. Porque pelo menos alguém aqui tem de pensar no risco que estamos correndo esta noite. Me desculpe não poder pular e rodar de alegria com você, mas é que... Ainda tem alguém lá fora querendo a minha cabeça. – e dizendo isso ele subira, me deixando ali completamente perdida.

Sério, se isso tudo faz ALGUM sentido para você, por favor, me esclareça.

Daniel Conl se encostara com receio atrás da pilastra olhando para os lados, quando avistara Draco mais adiante, com uma das mãos dentro do bolso enquanto com a outra se apoiava em outra pilastra. O francês ajeitara suas vestes negras de gala e olhara mais uma vez para os lados quando um grupo de garotas que cochichavam entre si animadas passara por ele, fazendo com que ele se virasse enfiando a cara completamente no canto da parede. Uma vez que elas haviam passado ele fora em passos rápidos até o amigo, parando disfarçadamente ao lado dele, batendo as mãos descontraído.

– Nunca achei que ia ter de ver essa cena. Daniel Conl fugindo de mulher. – dissera Draco brincalhão sem deixar o charme de lado. O amigo rira nervoso.

– Você fala como se elas não tivessem unhas afiadas, caninos atiçados e idéias de torturas muito sinistras. E olha que você namora com a Hermione. – Draco rira divertido do amigo, enquanto Dan ainda olhava para os lados preocupado. – E não é só isso, não estamos falando de uma mulher, mas de todas de Hogwarts... Sinceramente, da próxima vez venho com uma só. Mulher é um ser que dá muito trabalho.

– Isso que dá querer convidar todas...

– Hey! Eu sou a vítima aqui, está bem? E eu não as convidei. São elas que me convidam. – ele finalizara com um sorriso canalha. – Sinceramente, dá muito trabalho ser gostoso. Mas sabe como é, Hogwarts é nossa. – ele terminara com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Draco revirara os olhos divertido e os dois ficaram mais um tempo ali enquanto muitos casais iam entrando para o iluminado Salão Principal. A música já estava alta e Draco olhava para o relógio da torre pela quarta vez. – E Hermione? Não vem?

– Está demorando, não é? HEY, VERMELHA! – ele chamara quando avistara Gina Weasley, no seu vestido verde cintilante, passar com Jack Millinton. Gina se virara para os dois sonserinos com profunda irritação indo até eles, enquanto Jack prendia o riso atrás dela.

– O nome é Weasley, Malfoy. – ela dissera entre dentes.

– Eu não ligo. – ele dissera brutalmente e então abrira um sorriso bem Malfoy e canalha. – Minha trouxa ainda vai demorar muito? – a ruiva irritada não tivera tempo de resposta, já que Dan a cortara.

– Aí na boa, espero que não vire moda essa de sonserinos saírem com grifinórias. O que é isso? "_Adote uma sangue-sujo"?_

– Para a sua informação, Conl... Hermione mesmo tendo nascida trouxa é a mais inteligente de Hogwarts. – a ruiva dissera de nariz em pé.

– Eu sei que é... – respondera Dan de modo divertido e um pequeno tom sedutor.

– E caso não saiba, eu venho de uma linhagem de bruxos muito antiga, uma das poucas de sangue-puro. Sou uma Completa e Autêntica Weasley!

– É muita coragem sua admitir isso. – disseram Dan e Draco ao mesmo tempo em deboche, deixando a garota ainda mais vermelha de raiva.

– Gente, pega leve, tá bom? Estamos namorando. – dissera Jack descontraído. Daniel se virara pra ele desesperado e com fingida preocupação.

– Shiii... Não fica dizendo isso em voz alta. As pessoas podem ouvir. – nem mesmo Jack conseguira prender o riso.

– JACK! NÃO RIA!

– Me desculpe... – corrigira-se Jack e então se voltara para os amigos ainda rindo. – Qual foi gente, Hermione também é grifinória e vocês a tratam bem. Qual foi, Draco? Eu nunca fui contra o namoro de vocês, eu até gostava muito dela.

– É. Eu lembro disso. – respondera Draco agora sério e com um pequeno ar sarcástico.

– E, Dan... Cara, se você gosta da Hermione também pode gostar da Gina.

– É. Mas Hermione é quente. – debochara Dan, fazendo Gina inflar ainda mais de raiva. Draco olhara sério para Dan ainda com as mãos nos bolsos e apoiado na pilastra, e dizendo calmamente:

– Pro seu próprio bem: nunca mais repita isso.

– DANIEL! – gritara uma voz aguda em direção a ele, logo uma garota de cabelos negros e sedosos se jogara ao pescoço dele beijando-o arduamente, antes mesmo dele responder.

– Depois eu que sou a corajosa? – perguntara Gina com nojo.

– Sério, Margaret. Me dá só um tempo para respi... – mas o tempo não lhe foi cedido, a morena o agarrara de novo, enquanto Draco ria de lado da cena. Fora então que Draco notara as doze garotas reunidas próximas a ele com um olhar idolatrado e apaixonado. Ele engasgara e dissera com receio:

– O que foi? Não olhem pra mim! Eu sou comprometido. Foi ele que marcou com todas vocês, não eu.

– Valeu, cara. – respondera Dan irônico numa escapada dos lábios de Margaret, mas logo sendo capturado de novo.

Eu ali, novamente de frente para aquele espelho mirando um reflexo realmente radiante de felicidade. Dois meses atrás eu não queria descer para o Salão Principal, não queria ter de encontrá-lo ou contracenar aquela peça idiota com ele, e agora eu me continha de ansiedade para vê-lo e entrar naquele baile como sua namorada.

O vestido ficara perfeito, as costas nuas e as camadas quase transparentes que davam uma leveza e suavidade ao vestido. Eu prendera meu cabelo com alguns cachos caindo para o lado direito do pescoço e uma maquiagem leve que combinasse com o vestido. Era a hora de descer. 

– Sério, Harry... Você não precisa disso. – dissera Ron para um Harry que relia um livro avançado de feitiços. – Podíamos, sei lá, curtir a festa? Sério, você está parecendo a Hermione. Não sei mais o que inventar para Luna.

– Da última vez que os Comensais estiveram aqui...

– Você acabou com eles. Simples assim.

– Não. Você foi ferido e Hermione quase foi morta... E Lucius está livre novamente, não vou deixar que aconteça de novo. – dissera Harry indiferente, virando as páginas com brutalidade. – Deve ter algo aqui que eu ainda não conheça.

– Harry, na boa, eles não seriam tão idiotas de... – então Harry olhara Ron com desdém. – Tá, é claro que seriam, mas pense por esse ângulo: agora Mione é namorada do filho de um deles, não vão exatamente querer fazê-la mal, não é? Acho que isso lhe dá alguma imunidade. – então Ron fizera bico completando a frase com rancor. – Pelo menos da parte dos Comensais.

– Pelo contrário, se eles sabem... Se Lucius sabe... Acho que ela corre muito mais perigo agora.

– Ok ok ok, Harry, mantenha a calma! Olha pra mim! – dissera Ron virando o amigo para ele a contra gosto. E dizendo de forma paterna. – Hermione está bem, estamos todos bem! A segurança está reforçada...

– Dumbledore não está no castelo...

– O que significa que eles reforçaram ainda mais a segurança, não é? E cara... Não é como se aparecesse a Marca Negra no céu e Hermione fosse correndo em direção a ela. Isso é bem coisa sua. – ele completara censuradamente. – E, eu duvido que o Malfoy fosse permitir que ela se machucasse, não é?! Sério, é horrível admitir... Mas ela parece estar feliz. – Harry soltara um suspiro entediado. – E cara! Por Merlin! É Natal! Você não convidou ninguém! Mas tudo bem, estale os dedos e aparece uma fila de garotas que dariam a vida só para virem com você. Não pense em guerra, nem em Malfoy e Hermione, eles finalmente se acertaram...

– Eu não quero conquistá-la, Ron, ou destruir o namoro deles... Quero manter nossa segurança. Mas faça como quiser... Vou pegar o Mapa do Maroto, pode ser muito mais útil que esta merda aqui.

Harry subira as escadas ignorando a manada de gente que passava por ele e as garotas que pareciam suspirar ainda mais ao vê-lo tão elegante em trajes a rigor. Fora em passos rápidos até o dormitório masculino e pegara o mapa. Descera novamente para o Salão Comunal vazio e fora até a luz da lareira, onde abrira o mapa para dar uma espiada.

Vira de relance o que indicava Draco Malfoy e Daniel Conl no Hall de entrada, no mínimo esperando Hermione; vira Ron com Luna muito juntos, e Gina com Jack Millinton, o que lhe fez soltar um resmungo qualquer. A verdade é que pensara em chamá-la para o baile, mas não estava com saco nenhum para pensar em festas ultimamente. Sem contar que ele e Gina estavam meio que brigados, assim como estava meio que brigado com Hermione. Mas sentia uma pequena falta da ruiva, ou pelo menos de quando ele só pensava nela, e na felicidade que sentira ao descobrir que ela o amava. Na época, tudo parecia que estava perfeito e que mais nada podia mudar o que ele sentia.

– Gina. – ele murmurara e então se concentrara em outro canto do mapa. Vira a Torre da Grifinória, seu próprio nome planando no mapa, e então notara que não estava sozinho.

O nome de Hermione Granger se encontrava no dormitório das garotas e se dirigia para a escada que dava no Salão Comunal. Harry olhara apreensivo para a escada e voltara a olhar para a lareira sem conseguir entender o porquê disso o incomodar. Guardara o mapa no bolso da calça quando ouvira a castanha o chamar surpresa.

– Harry? – ele se virara com cautela quando vira a castanha no seu vestido, que ganhara de Draco Malfoy naquela manhã, ao pé da escada encarando-o surpresa. – O que faz aqui? Por que não está no baile?

– Vim buscar uma coisa – ele dissera sem jeito indo em direção a ela, e então completara de forma sincera. – Você está linda. – ela rira tímida e o encarara também.

– Você também está. – ela rira de novo de forma divertida.

– O que foi? – ele perguntara também rindo.

– Parece que em todo baile é sempre você que me espera no pé da escada. Não "espera" quero dizer, mas que "está" pelo menos.

– É mesmo. – ele rira meigamente. Então ela mudara a expressão e abaixara a cabeça de modo triste.

– Olha, sobre a minha brincadeira de hoje cedo... Me desc...

– Você me mataria se eu tentasse te beijar? – ele dissera do nada sem nem ao menos pensar. Ela ficara espantada e abaixara a cabeça envergonhada. – Ok, eu sei. Só não podia perder o hábito de te perguntar isso sempre que você desce a escada num vestido. – ele dissera de modo brincalhão. Ela rira divertida então.

– Você não me perguntou isso no quarto ano. – ela dissera no mesmo tom.

– Hey, eu tinha acabado de enfrentar um dragão, ok? Estava passando por muita pressão. Bem... E Krum era muito mais forte que eu.

Ambos riam da piada quando o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abrira, dando espaço para que McGonnagal passasse.

– Me desculpe se atrapalho alguma coisa, mas Sr. Potter, preciso ter uma palavrinha.

– Sobre o que professora? – ele perguntara curioso.

– Na minha sala, por favor. – ela dissera simplesmente saindo do Salão.

– É, pelo visto não sou mais digna de confiança. Não depois de ter feito strip-tease no intervalo. – dissera Hermione divertida.

– Bem... Eu vou lá então. – despedira-se Harry indo embora, antes dando um leve beijo na mão direita de Hermione.

Hermione vira Harry sair do Salão Comunal dando uma piscadela divertida para ela e se sentira estranha. Parecia que aquele era o verdadeiro adeus. Estava se despedindo do que sentira durante anos por Harry Potter, como se fosse algo do qual nunca fosse se separar dela. Aquele sentimento dava agora espaço para outra pessoa, seria uma nova vida com Draco Malfoy, mas mesmo assim dizer adeus para o amor que sentia por Harry era difícil. Era triste. Como todas as despedidas.

Harry entrara na sala da diretoria da Grifinória logo após Minerva McGonnagal, que sentara apressada em sua mesa acenando a cadeira à frente para ele. Harry sentara-se ansioso para ouvi-la, uma vez que desse notícias de Dumbledore ou até mesmo Voldemort.

– Harry, eu te chamei aqui... Porque preciso que me prometa uma coisa.

– Prometer o quê? – perguntara Harry surpreso.

– Que haja o que houver esta noite não saíra do castelo, por nada!

– E o que vai acontecer?

– Não estou dizendo que vai acontecer alguma coisa, Harry. Nossa segurança está muito bem equipada. Mas não devemos mesmo assim ignorar o fato de que esta noite Hogwarts se tornou um alvo muito apreciado para os seguidores D'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, ainda mais com Dumbledore ausente.

– É, ainda mais agora com Malfoy e Lestrange soltos por aí.

– Exato, então prometa-me. – Harry engolira em seco contrariado.

– Mas se vierem atrás de mim...

– O senhor vai imediatamente para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

– E ser alguém for pego?

– Nós cuidaremos disso...

– Eles vão querer me atrair...

– E você não vai ao chamado deles. Lembra-se muito bem como foi da última vez que foi até eles na Floresta Proibida. Então dessa vez não irá! Certo? – terminara McGonnagal olhando-o severamente, Harry engolira mais uma vez em seco e contrariado fizera que sim com a cabeça. – Ótimo, pode ir então, Sr. Potter. E Feliz Natal! 

Eu me encostara atrás da pilastra sentindo um formigamento absurdo. Eu ouvia as pessoas abaixo da escada no Hall rindo alto e se direcionando para o Salão Principal. Ouvia a música alta e lenta que começara a tocar num piano sofrido. Sabia que já havia passado por uma situação parecida: eu nervosa para encontrar meu par, que na verdade era Vitor Krum, mesmo que eu sonhasse que fosse Harry, que no caso só tinha olhos para Cho. Mas ele estava lá quando eu descera, me sorrindo meigamente, me dando força e proteção, mesmo que isso não significasse que houvesse notado algo mais em mim. Pra falar a verdade fora a primeira vez que ele parecera realmente me olhar de verdade.

Mas agora era diferente, era Draco, alguém que por mais improvável que pudesse parecer, estava me esperando, não para me dar força, mas sim amor. Alguém que realmente me queria. Então eu estalara meus dedos das mãos, espiara discretamente lá pra baixo de forma rápida, onde eu vira os vultos de Draco e Dan, e começara a descer cautelosamente as escadas enquanto uma nova melodia começava. 

_Say goodnight not good-bye  
(Diga boa noite, não adeus)  
You will never leave my heart behind  
(Você nunca deixará meu coração para trás)  
Like the path of a star  
(Como o trajeto de uma estrela)  
I'll be anywhere you are  
(Eu estarei onde você estiver)_

Logo eu sorria de lado ao encontrar os olhos sonserinos e cinzas de Draco, que estava apoiado de qualquer jeito numa pilastra qualquer e só então se endireitara com tamanho interesse. Me olhara de lado de forma marota deixando um meio sorrisinho perigoso escorregar pelos lábios, ainda de braços cruzados.

Já Daniel que eu via se agarrar (ou ser agarrado, não sei) com uma garota de cabelos negros a um canto abrira de leve os olhos no meio do beijo e então largara da garota indiferente para prestar atenção na minha... _simples descida da escada_?! Não me pergunte. Sei apenas que a garota caíra desajeitada no chão assustada com a surpresa interrupção dele, que nem notara o ocorrido.

Mas quando Draco viera até mim, no seu andar lento e perigoso eu me sentira atraída a me jogar nos braços dele, apenas por assim ficar. 

_In the spark that lies beneath the coals  
(Na faísca que está abaixo do carvão)  
In the secret place inside your soul  
(Em um lugar secreto dentro da sua alma)_

Ele estava magnificamente lindo, todo de preto e elegante, seus cabelos soltos ao vento gelado, numa certa sutileza. Levantara o rosto deixando aquele pescoço magnífico amostra como um convite, me olhando de forma superior e debochada, mas que na verdade era irônica, deixando o sorrisinho ali, fazendo o seu papel de me tentar. Eu respondera no mesmo sorrisinho implicante e antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ele se arrastara até mim, preguiçosa e tensamente, e me beijara. 

_Keep my light in your eyes  
(Mantenha minha luz em seus olhos)  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
(Diga boa noite, não adeus)_

Parecia que tudo havia se congelado à minha volta, as únicas coisas que tinham efeito sobre mim eram a superfície dos seus lábios tensos, seus braços que rodeavam minha cintura e a música ao fundo que parecia que estava sendo tocada apenas para a gente. 

_Don't you fear when you dream  
(Não tenha medo quando sonhar)  
Waking up is never what it seems  
(Acordar nunca é o que parece)  
Like a jewel buried deep  
(Como uma jóia escondida)  
Like a promise meant to keep  
(Como uma promessa para cumprir)_

Ele me abraçava contra seu corpo sem parar de me beijar, enquanto que tudo o que conseguia fazer era corresponder. Seus lábios ásperos e ao mesmo tempo suaves preenchiam os meus como se há anos já os conhecesse, como se ambos tivessem sido feitos sob medida um para o outro. Era um beijo tenso e calmo, com uma paciência que deixava claro que não precisávamos ter medo ou pressa, já que pertencíamos um ao outro e faríamos isso muitas vezes ainda, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo impossível de se acostumar. Cada beijo parecia o primeiro, parecia novo, parecia mais forte e profundo. E então nos separamos... 

_You are everything you want to be  
(Você é tudo aquilo que você quer ser)  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
(Então apenas deixe seu coração me alcançar)_

Tudo o que eu via eram seus olhos cinza caninos me encararem, eram lindos e parecia que eu nunca os havia visto. Ele me olhava como se pudesse realmente ver algo tão interessante em mim como aquele olhar cinza dele. Não, nada se igualava àquilo, como era bom estar de frente para ele. 

_I'll be right by your side  
(Eu estarei ao seu lado)_

Então ele pegara na minha mão, esquentando-a instantaneamente e fomos sem dizer nada a caminho do Salão Principal, ele me sorria comprometedoramente e então quando chegamos à porta do Salão, elas se abriram instantaneamente e eu pude contemplar de boca aberta a maravilha que estava o lugar. 

_Say goodnight not good-bye  
(Diga boa noite, não adeus)_

Como no quarto ano, todo o Salão estava decorado de gelo, mas tinha algo mais... Algo mais bonito que eu não conseguia identificar. No céu do Salão estava uma noite escura, apenas com o brilho das estrelas e das tochas em alguns cantos do Salão. O Salão também estava todo enjanelado, o que dava uma vista nua e bela dos campos desertos de Hogwarts cheios de neve àquela hora da noite.

Muitos casais dançavam a música lenta, mas era como se toda a Hogwarts (como acontecera algumas vezes esse ano) tivesse parado o que é que estivesse fazendo para nos ver chegar, surpresos e boquiabertos nos olhavam, enquanto eu podia vê-los formulando pensamentos intrigantes sobre a gente e cochichando-os ao próximo. Mas nada me incomodaria aquela noite. E assim continuamos nosso caminho pelo Salão. Até Draco me pegar suavemente pela cintura fazendo nossos olhares se cruzarem novamente. Naquele cinza anestesiante. Me conduzindo à melodia. 

_You are everything you want to be  
(Você é tudo aquilo que você quer ser)_

– Não terei de te forçar a dançar comigo desta vez, terei? – ele brincara ao pé do meu ouvido. Eu rira baixo sentindo o seu cheiro. 

_So just let your heart reach out to me  
(Então apenas deixe seu coração me alcançar)_

– Eu gosto dessa música. – eu dissera confortada em seus braços e de olhos fechados.

– Curioso. Foi Slytherin quem a compôs. – ele dissera simplesmente. Eu franzira o cenho um pouco chocada, enquanto ele ainda me embalava na pista, então eu o olhara estranhando aquela informação e ele apenas terminara sua frase ainda com aquele olhar do qual nunca conseguirei traduzir. 

_Keep my light in your eyes  
(Mantenha minha luz em seus olhos)_

– É, ele não era só maldade, por mais que seja assim como a maioria das pessoas o vejam ou pensem. 

_Say goodnight not good-bye  
(Diga boa noite, não adeus)_

Depois de ouvi-lo continuei a encará-lo confusa e significativa, ao mesmo tempo que íamos parando junto com a música que também ia chegando ao fim. Draco ainda me olhava daquele jeito, sem quebrar o contato visual, e novamente tudo parecia distante. 

_Say goodnight not good-bye  
(Diga boa noite, não adeus)_

Então todos explodiram em aplausos para a mulher bruxa de aparência meio triste que cantara no palco, e finalmente nos desligamos de tudo e batemos palmas também. Então Draco viera atrás de mim me segurando pela cintura e respirando no meu pescoço, o que me causava colapsos anormais.

– Gostei do vestido, obrigada. – eu dissera carinhosamente para ele.

– É, eu achei que ele estava bonito no cabide, mas ficou bem melhor em você. – ele respondera brincalhão em voz baixa.

– E a cor... Azul acinzentado, como sabia que era a minha cor favorita?

– É a cor dos meus olhos. – ele dissera sorrindo perigosamente na curva do meu pescoço. Eu revirara os olhos divertida e me virara para ele encarando aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados prestes a beijá-lo novamente, quando algo nos interrompera.

– E é com grande honra que eu chamo aqui o Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts, Sr. Draco Malfoy. – dissera McGonnagal do palco.

– É, estão chamando você. – eu dissera mal humorada para ele, mas ele nem sequer me largara.

– Quem? – ele respondera indiferente.

– McGonnagal. Está chamando no palco. – eu dissera não acreditando em como ele era distraído.

– Ah, deixa chamar. – ele dissera me prendendo mais ainda ao seu corpo.

– Por Merlin, Draco, seja responsável! – eu dissera fingindo irritação e

empurrando um Draco contrariado em direção ao palco.

Eu vira Draco subir ao palco em meio aquela gritaria, que vinha em grande parte das garotas mal amadas de Hogwarts, e me divertira ao vê-lo acenando com um sorriso canalha para o público. Então a gritaria aumentara e ele abrira os braços agradecido e exibicionista, andando mais pra frente do palco e girando de braços abertos elegantemente e com o sorriso mais canalha e convencido de todos. Nem eu conseguira prender o riso.

Depois ele pegara o microfone e dissera _"Boa noite..."_ para todos, o tom da sua voz só fez as garotas gritaram mais ainda. _"Eu sou Draco Malfoy!"_ como se alguém em todo mundo mágico já não soubesse. _"Qualquer dúvida que não seja... Da minha vida pessoal, podem vir falar comigo."_, ele dissera ainda sorrindo canalhamente. Fora então que uma voz conhecida se pronunciara bem alto.

– Tanto porque da sua vida pessoal podemos ler no Profeta de Hogwarts, não é, Draco? – era Dan escandaloso ao meu lado. Eu o olhara rindo e então ele me mandara uma piscadela. Draco rira de leve e se despedira indo então de encontro a Minerva McGonnagal, tendo de ficar num papo por demais extensivo com ela.

Merda! Ele veio ao baile comigo ou com ela? Ai credo, agora eu falei como uma namorada obsessiva. Fala sério, ter ciúme da McGonnagal? Merlin, onde foi que eu cheguei? A mulher é mais velha que o Rio Nilo e com certeza só está lhe passando instruções ou tarefas. E eu tendo ciúmes? Essa é uma daquelas horas em que o chão devia apenas abrir sob os meus pés me dando passagem para um mundo obscuro e excluso da sociedade.  
Então alguém totalmente desesperado pegara na minha mão me puxando para o meio do Salão novamente, alguém loiro e de cabelo engraçado.

– Dança comigo, Granger. – era Daniel que me conduzia horrivelmente e meio nervoso por entre os outros pares.

– É que eu estava esperando... Ai. – eu exclamara quando ele pisara no meu pé.

– Isso não foi um pedido, Hermigatinha. – ele dissera censurado e eu fizera cara de confusa, fugindo das suas pisadas, porque Daniel Conl pode ter muitas qualidades, que eu não conheço, mas dançar realmente não é uma delas. – Está vendo aquelas meninas na sua direita? – eu espiara para a direita vendo um grupo de meninas que pareciam prestes a caírem no choro. – Estão me perseguindo o baile todo, está dando medo mesmo, de verdade.

– Foi você quem pediu por isso... Ai. – eu jogara na cara com um sorriso nos olhos e logo reclamando de outra pisada. Ele apenas me ignorando. E ignorando minha dor.

– E o que me diz do grupo de meninas a sua esquerda? – eu olhara para a esquerda e vira umas oito garotas com olhar diabólico que socavam a própria mão em ameaça. – Eu não me lembro de ter pedido por isso.

– Merda, Dan, elas vão me matar! – eu disse realmente desesperada e tentando sair dos braços dele, mas ele não deixara.

– Ah, vamos combinar que sua vida já corre um percentual perigo agora que voltou com Draco. – ele dissera divertido e então ele fizera uma cara pensativa engraçada. – Isso porque eu nem contei com a quantidade de Comensais da Morte que querem a cabeça do seu melhor amigo. A propósito, você dança muito mal! – eu fechara totalmente minha cara, como ele tinha coragem de dizer aquilo de mim?

Foi então que eu notara algo realmente estranho. Eu vira Pansy Parkinson passar por mim no seu vestido vermelho escarlate com um sorriso sinistro, o que me fez fechar a cara numa desconfiança na hora. E antes que eu pudesse cogitar qualquer possibilidade de Draco ter algo haver com isso, eu ouvira a voz de Minerva McGonnagal do palco novamente.

– E agora o Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts chama a segunda Monitora-Chefe, a Monitora-Chefe da Sonserina Srta. Parkinson, para uma valsa.

COMO É QUE É? Fora tudo o que eu conseguira pensar no momento. Como assim aquele animal ia dançar valsa com o MEU namorado? Nem eu havia dançado uma música inteira com ele ainda. Como aquela idiota ia ser a primeira a dançar com o MEU Draco? Como ela se atreve a chegar perto dele? Segurar na mão dele? Oferecer aquela tábua de passar que ela chama de cintura para ele segurar? E pelo amor de Merlin! Como assim segunda monitora-chefe? Eu sempre fui a monitora-chefe mais indicada para ser segunda monitora-chefe de Hogwarts! Como aquela imbecil podia sequer monitorar alguma casa? Mesmo que a Sonserina. Vai ser seguda monitora-chefe da droga do castelo todo? Então é assim? Eu mal esfriei e já me substituíram assim? Como que Parkinson toma o cargo que devia ser meu? Mas eu devo ter colocado fogo na Cruz!

Eu e Dan paramos de dançar na mesma hora para "apreciar" aquela cena nojenta. Draco ia indiferente até aquela monstra e me olhara rápido como que tentando mandar alguma mensagem justificativa totalmente indecifrável pelo meu radar de fúria e pegara na sua mão de forma que esse leve toque fora o suficiente para me estremecer completamente em fúria. Então ambos começaram a dançar graciosamente pelo Salão. Pansy na sua bela cara de puta barata e Draco com cara de quem está pensando em Quadribol. Ou na cor da calcinha que ela estava usando, sei lá, como eu vou saber? Homem é tudo igual! 

Draco conduzia friamente Pansy Parkinson pelo Salão tentando fugir da imagem de Hermione atacando-o com um Avada Kedavra que surgia em sua cabeça. A garota de pele branca e curtos cabelos negros o olhava sedutoramente, e de vez em quando olhava vitoriosa para a castanha.

– Parece até que foi ontem que dançamos a valsa no Baile de Inverno no quarto ano. – dissera Pansy na sua voz esganiçada e irritantemente carinhosa. Draco apenas ignorara ainda guiando-a pelo Salão. Então a garota olhara com pouco caso para a castanha e continuara. – A única coisa que você mencionara era que a Granger realmente escondia umas curvas interessantes debaixo daquela imagem sangue-ruim. – então Draco rira por dentro relembrando de suas palavras com graça. – Quem diria que ia dar nisso?

– Pois é... As pessoas mudam.

– Realmente. Você mudou, e não foi pouco. Nunca achei que uma garota teria tanto efeito sobre você, ainda mais... Ela. Eu achava que mesmo apaixonado, você nunca mudaria sua personalidade... Que ela era forte o bastante...

– Minha personalidade está intacta! – dissera Draco irritado e ofendido.

– Ah, por favor, Draco, eu te conheço desde que nasci. Você nunca foi do tipo que procura pela... Misteriosa do Pergaminho ou se humilha por alguém. Ainda mais por uma garota. Você mudou, isso é fato.

– Mudei pra melhor, Pansy... Mudei por ela. – ele dissera com um sorriso desafiador para Pansy.

– É. Mas será que foi para melhor? Me pergunto o quanto mais você ainda vai mudar e se realmente vai ter valido a pena. Será que daqui a pouco você vai começar a andar com o Potter e os Weasley's também? Vai passar as férias com eles? Defender os fracos e oprimidos? Virar um grifinório? O ano está acabando, Draco, a guerra se aproximando de nós numa velocidade da qual mal percebemos, e na hora H o que você vai fazer? Se virar contra seu pai? Lutar ao lado da sangue-ruim?

– Não a chame assim. – ameaçara Draco, mas obviamente abalado com o que ela dissera.

– Vai ficar do lado dela, é?

– Vou protegê-la, matarei qualquer um que toque nela.

– Hmm... E depois? Vai entrar para Ordem da Fênix? Lutar ao lado do Potter, virar auror...

– Eu sou um Malfoy. Eu nunca trairia a minha família. – Draco dissera com raiva de forma ameaçadora e a valsa parara e ambos pararam de dançar também.

– Não é isso o que está fazendo? – dissera ela se distanciando de Draco que ficara apenas olhando-a ir embora, desejando quebrar o pescoço dela e se roendo de ódio por não conseguir contradizê-la.

Eu via Draco ficar quieto e com a expressão estranha no meio da pista, ainda olhando pra onde Pansy saíra e logo Dan ao meu lado fora agarrado novamente por outra garota, o que me faria morrer de rir, mas que na verdade não melhorara em nada meu humor. Então Draco se virara pra mim e viera em minha direção com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

– McGonnagal me obrigou. – ele dissera simplesmente, eu dera de ombros fingindo não me importar. – Não vai dizer nada?

– Eu não ligo. Pra falar a verdade nem vi que se tratava da Pansy.

– É mesmo? – ele dissera sarcástico, achando algo engraçado na minha cara. Eu optei por não perguntar. – Então? Vamos dançar?

– Não, não estou muito a fim. – eu dissera indiferente, mas então ele fizera uma cara censurada e me rodara em direção a ele no ritmo da banda de rock "As Esquisitonas" que estava tocando.

E começou a dançar de frente pra mim lindamente, como num show de rock, sorrindo de forma canalha e convencida. Eu não agüentara e rira também dançando junto dele, alegre e doidamente.  
Depois Dan viera ao nosso encontro totalmente desnorteado e sem fôlego e se virara para Draco.

– Cara... Arrumar uma namorada foi realmente a coisa mais inteligente que você já fez.

– Finalmente eu te encontrei! – dissera uma Gina totalmente atônita atrás de Hermione que perambulava pelo Salão atrás dos seus três amigos, enquanto Draco e Dan discutiam irritantemente sobre Quadribol.

– E onde você estava? – perguntara Hermione para a amiga.

– Esclarecendo algumas coisas para Jack, como o fato de não sermos namorados.

– Mas vocês ainda estão juntos?

– Viemos juntos... Estamos vendo no que vai dar. Mas namorar? Sem chance. Pelo menos agora.

– E posso saber o por quê? – então o semblante de Gina ficara sombrio, assombrando até mesmo Hermione.

– Essa guerra pode ser mesmo muito inconveniente.

– Ou conveniente... – respondera Hermione sabendo que de fato a guerra não era o real motivo. As duas ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo, até que Gina abrisse um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Quer dizer que acabou? Você e Draco finalmente viverão felizes para sempre?

– Cala a boca. – dissera Hermione tímida deixando a amiga rindo sozinha.

Eu voltara até Draco e Dan sentindo todos aqueles olhares assassinos na minha nuca, pronto agora eu tinha dois exércitos de garotas atrás de mim. Pelo menos quando me acusavam de ser drogada não pareciam ter, exatamente, a intenção de me matar.

– Bem, Draco, Hermigatinha... Quinze para a meia noite e eu vou indo me encontrar com a 27.

– 27? – eu perguntara completamente confusa, mas podendo jurar que se tratava de mais uma de suas garotas.

– Não vai querer saber, é sério. – debochara Draco.

– Draco, não a deixe sozinha, sabe como o novo símbolo sexual pop de Hogwarts tende a se meter em problemas ultimamente. – debochara Dan.

– Engraçadinho. E vê se pede para a 27 te ensinar a dançar. – eu dissera com raiva, aquele loiro era impossível.

Não é que eu não goste dele, eu gosto. Mas ele é tão irresponsável e irritante que me estressa. É como Draco, mas eu só aturo Draco porque eu "gosto" dele daquele outro jeito do qual não sei como classificar. Agora Dan... Não sei o porquê de aturá-lo. Quero dizer: do tipo esnobe, arrogante, que chega bêbado nas reuniões e sem contar todos aqueles critérios dos sonserinos que eu tanto detesto!

– Que calúnia! Eu sei dançar! Você que é toda dura! – ele dissera na defensiva e eu abrira minha boca em revolta.

– Pra falar a verdade ele já ganhou alguns concursos de dança. – dissera Draco indiferente. Acredita?

– De que lado você está? – eu perguntara revoltada pra ele, ele ficara tão surpreso com meu tom de voz que ficara sem falas.

– Eu vou nessa. Cuidado pra ela não pisar nos seus pés também. – dissera Dan pra Draco quando saíra. INACREDITÁVEL!

Quando eu ainda estava olhando com a boca aberta revoltada para onde Dan se fora, eu ouvira Draco rir de leve e quando me virei para ele foi lindo, ele se inclinara de forma elegante estendendo a sua mão, num convite lindo para dançar novamente numa nova valsa.

E finalmente conseguimos dançar uma música inteira. Me conduzia perfeita e lindamente pelo Salão, enquanto ríamos de nossas próprias piadas. Realmente sentia como se fosse viver feliz e para sempre.

Quando a valsa acabara e estávamos novamente num ninho particular de carícias, ouvimos McGonnagal falar alternadamente com o seboso do Snape.

– E disseram que Conl veio com 30 garotas! 30! E muitas nem passaram do quinto ano! Isso é um absurdo! Precisamos achá-lo, Severo.

– Acho que o vi indo em direção a Sala de Troféus. – eu e Draco nos entreolhamos preocupados, enquanto eles se direcionavam para fora do Salão.

– Fique aqui, tenho que chegar em Dan mais rápido. – ele dissera meigamente me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios e pegando um atalho a caminho da Sala de Troféus.

Eu ficara ali, no meio da pista, entre outras pessoas, obediente, a única coisa que eu lamentava era o fato de já ser quase meia-noite e Draco não estar ali comigo para ver a Linda Flaw cantar a música escolhida para a apresentação do final do baile, antes da ceia.

**

Gina vira ao longe o vulto de Harry nos jardins brancos do castelo e saíra pela varanda até ele em passos simples, sem se tocar que fazia tempo que não ficava a sós com ele.

– Potter vagando sozinho na neve? Não acha isso perigoso? – brincara a ruiva. O moreno se virara surpreso para ela e então rira amigavelmente. Começou a andar com a ruiva pela extensão do jardim perto das altas janelas do Salão, de onde se podia ver o que se passava lá dentro.

– Não se preocupe, prometi que não me meteria em confusão esta noite. – Gina dera uma risada sarcástica.

– Ah! E desde quando isso adiantou alguma coisa? – os dois pararam de frente para uma das janelas apenas observando as pessoas lá dentro.

– Então você veio com o Jack. Vocês estão juntos agora? Oficialmente?

– Não... Nunca daria certo. E você? Veio com quem?

– Ninguém. Acabei me esquecendo de convidar alguém.

– E convidaria quem?

– Não sei... – Harry dera de ombro sem olhá-la exatamente, distraído demais com as pessoas dentro do Salão. – Você, provavelmente... – Gina se surpreendera com a resposta direta dele e ficara vermelha. – Pra ver se dávamos certo desta vez.

– Harry, nunca daremos certo enquanto você não esquecer a Mione. – Gina dissera muito madura. Harry a olhara de cenho franzido totalmente ofendido e desnorteado.

– Mas eu esqueci... Eu e Hermione não temos mais nada para esclarecer. – Gina respirara fundo e olhara para dentro do Salão de novo, Harry vira Hermione, linda em seu vestido ciano no meio das pessoas, sozinha, esperando ou procurando alguém.

– Eu realmente queria acreditar que isso um dia seria possível. Mas nunca será. O que vocês sentem um pelo outro é tão estranho... Não dá pra entender. Uma vez querem apenas ser amigos, outras querem ficar juntos. – Harry engolira em seco ouvindo as palavras sinceras da ruiva e vendo Hermione tão distraída no meio do Salão. – Só sei que seja o que for o que sintam... Nunca poderá ser esquecido... – então a ruiva o olhara com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e Harry engolira mais uma vez em seco e dolorosamente. – Por mais que vocês tentem ignorar.

Então antes que Harry dissesse qualquer coisa, um jato de luz verde acertara Gina jogando-a a metros de distância. Ele sentira seu estômago congelar e ao virar-se atônito para a fonte daquilo sentira algo forte e esmagador em seu peito fazendo-o cair de dor e não conseguindo ver mais nada.

Hermione olhava para os lados a procura de Draco, enquanto Linda Flaw cantava a sua música romântica e tocante. Começava a sentir algo pesado em seu peito e a ausência de Draco só a preocupava mais. Então do nada todo o Salão silenciara, percebendo isso olhara para Linda Flaw que estava em choque olhando pela janela os terrenos de Hogwarts, e imitando a todos Hermione procurara o motivo daquilo. E notara que todo o salão se escurecera, sendo iluminado apenas por uma forte luz verde que podia ser vista de todas as janelas do Salão.

A Marca Negra. Hermione demorara um segundo para agir, mas saíra às pressas, ignorando os gritos dos alunos em volta, para alguma saída do castelo, sem se importar com qualquer sensação de perigo que lhe ocorresse.

Draco e Dan riam no caminho de volta para o Salão quando tudo se escurecera e eles ouviram os gritos vindos do Salão. Fora então que eles viram por uma das janelas a Marca Negra planando no céu.

– Hermione. – dissera Draco mais pra si mesmo do que pra qualquer um, indo às pressas para o Salão Principal a procura dela. Dan também vira a Marca Negra e sentiu-se frustrado, dizendo alto e nervoso para Draco, antes de ir atrás dele:

– MERDA, DRACO. EU DISSE PRA NÃO DEIXÁ-LA SOZINHA!

Pelo visto Harry estava certo, a segurança realmente não estava reforçada. Antes que McGonnagal ou outro professor selasse algum feitiço de saída em todos os lugares, metade dos alunos já poderiam ter saído do castelo.

Eu pulei uma das janelas de chão a teto para fora do castelo indo o mais rápido que meus saltos permitiam para os jardins. Logo eu identifiquei uma cabeleira ruiva se levantar tonta da neve. Era Gina, e isso só me desesperou mais ainda.

– Gina! – eu exclamei indo ao seu encontro.

– Hermione... Levaram o Harry... – ela dissera tonta e meio desnorteada. Fora então que eu senti algo congelante descer pela minha garganta de forma afiada e dolorosa, era medo. Muito medo... Se algo acontecesse a Harry... Eu simplesmente sentia que iria morrer.

Então eu começara a sair o mais rápido possível em direção a Floresta Proibida com a minha varinha já em punho quando eu senti um puxão forte no meu pulso me fazendo voltar e bater de frente com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco, que me olhava sério e quase ameaçador.

– Não. – ele ordenara simplesmente. Eu respirei pesadamente com certeza sem condições de discutir ali com ele, mas seu olhar firme e totalmente autoritário por um momento me freara para qualquer determinação.

– Você sabe que isso não é discutível. – eu respondera no mesmo tom e tentando voltar ao meu caminho, mas ele não largara do meu pulso.

– Eu disse não. – então eu me virara pra ele tão ameaçadora como sempre fomos um para o outro.

– Você. Não. Manda. Em... – mas eu não terminara de falar, pois ele me ignorara me puxando de volta para o castelo.

Então já viu tudo, não é? Eu comecei a protestar não acreditando naquilo. Quero dizer, estamos em guerra e ele ainda quer dar uma de maridão machão pra cima de mim? Por favor, a vida do Harry era muito mais importante do que nossos conflitos. Ao ver que ele não respondia a nenhum dos meus protestos optei por apontar a minha varinha pra cara dele firmemente. Então ele parara e se virara pra mim calmamente olhando indagador da varinha pra mim com o cenho franzido.

– Acha mesmo que isso aí vai me impedir? – ele dissera ainda naquele tom. – Não estamos mais no terceiro ano, Hermione.

– Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. Me solte. – eu ordenara sem me abalar com o que ele dissera. Minha frustração por Harry me perturbava por dentro.

– Não.

– Draco, ele é meu melhor amigo! – não chegava nem perto de um pedido, parecia mais uma ameaça mesmo, mas ele respondera indiferente.

– Não posso salvar o Potter, mas posso proteger você.

– Não quero um ato heróico, quero apenas sua compreensão porra! – eu dissera já estressada.

– Pelo visto não poderei te dar o que você quer desta vez.

– É, nem eu. – eu disse um segundo antes de bater com o meu punho no punho dele que me segurava, obrigando-o a me soltar e empurrando-o de costas na neve e indo o mais rápido possível em direção à Floresta de novo.

Vi que tanto Ron quanto Dan e Jack haviam com muito sacrifício chegado ao local. Jack indo ao encontro de Gina ajudando-a a se manter de pé.  
Logo eu sentira algo me prender no chão e me virei pra trás pra ver que Draco já estava de pé e me enfeitiçara. Eu sentira minha fúria crescer e desfizera o encanto, me protegendo dos feitiços que ele ainda fazia pra me impedir de ir.

– Não achei que esse momento chegaria tão rápido, mas já que chegou temos de discutir algumas coisinhas sobre esse namoro. – ele dissera.

– Não tenho tempo pra isso. – eu me irritara.

– Não posso te manter viva se você ficar indo sempre em direção a morte por livre e espontânea vontade.

– Harry está em perigo nesse exato momento... – eu disse ignorando-o.

– ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO, HERMIONE?

– Malfoy, chega. – disse Ron de forma séria, vindo em minha direção e colocando o braço nos meus ombros. – Harry precisa da gente.

– E VOCÊ CALE A BOCA, WEASLEY!

– Essa guerra é uma merda, mas já escolhemos o nosso lado muito antes de vocês se envolverem. – respondera Ron de forma séria e severa, como eu nunca havia visto antes. Eu vira Draco se corroer de raiva.

– Ela não vai. – ele dissera tentando manter a calma, mas com o olhar de um Comensal. Eu respirara fundo querendo enfim abraçar Draco, mas isso era impossível.

– Não é você quem decide isso. – respondera Ron, então Draco perdera a paciência de vez.

– Você quer entregá-la aos comensais? Ela não é sangue-puro, Weasley! O que farão com ela é muito pior do que farão com você ou o Potter! – Ele rosnara de raiva.

– Eu a protegerei.

– Ahh... – Draco rira em deboche ainda raivoso.

– Draco. – eu me virara pra ele então de forma calma e compreensiva, dando alguns passos em sua direção até ficar bem próximo a ele. Ele me olhara totalmente contrariado e eu dissera em voz baixa. – O que eu te disse hoje cedo não é mentira... – ele estalara o maxilar ainda sem querer dar o braço a torcer. – Mas ainda sim eu também pertenço aos meus ideais. E tanto Harry quanto esta guerra fazem parte deles. Eu preciso ir. Eu vou. – ele me encarara por um tempo muito contrariado, via-se a raiva e estresse em seus olhos. E depois de algum tempo de profundo silêncio ele se virara para Ron com a voz mais controlada.

– Quem você quer? – ele dissera de forma estratégica.

– Voldemort. – Ron respondera aliviado por Draco querer cooperar. Eu também me sentira aliviada por mais que a raiva ainda não saísse das feições contrariadas dele.

– Não. Ele não está aqui. Devem ter vindo apenas seus Comensais de maior confiança. Como meu pai... – e então me olhara rápido. – Ou minha tia.

Eu sentira meu peito inflar de uma ansiedade absurda. Bellatrix... Aquela assassina estava lá dentro na Floresta Proibida, eu precisava ir ao encontro dela e se ela tocasse em Harry...

– Pode nos levar até o Harry? – perguntara Ron. – Sabe pra onde eles podem tê-lo levado?

– Eles ainda devem estar na Floresta, seria muito arriscado sair pelos campos abertos de Hogwarts para aparatar. Ainda mais sabendo que isso é impossível em Hogwarts.

– Então vamos. Antes que alguém venha revistar essa parte do jardim – eu dissera decidida indo em direção a Floresta.

– Millinton leve minha irmã para a Enfermaria. – dissera Ron. Jack acenara positivamente com a cabeça.

– Bem, falando nisso, acho que vou com vocês. – disse então uma voz descontraída às nossas costas. Nos viramos e vimos Dan tentando sorrir amarelo. – É sério, vocês com certeza vão precisar de uma alma atraente nesse grupo resgate de vocês.

– Não, não vamos não. – eu respondera totalmente contra aquela idéia absurda.

– Sério, não precisamos de mais alguém pra correr perigo. – dissera Draco para o amigo.

– Acredite: corro mais perigo lá dentro com aquelas homicidas, do que aqui fora com Comensais. E além disso, Draco,... Você, graças a Merlin, não é meu namorado, então nem tente protestar. – e dizendo isso fora passando pela gente em passos decididos e descontraídos para dentro da Floresta Proibida, depois nós três o seguimos, achando qualquer coisa daquela noite menos engraçada. 

Eles já estavam há um bom tempo andando dentro da Floresta Proibida e seguindo os poucos sinais de presença do lugar, quando alguns vultos apareceram em volta deles, cercando-os.

– Fiquem juntos. – ordenara Draco para os demais. Os quatro apontavam suas varinhas para os seres encapuzados a sua volta, Dan ainda conseguindo fazer uma piadinha da situação. _"É, não se vê disso todo dia."_ Então Draco se virara ameaçador para os Comensais e perguntara em voz alta e autoritária, mais ainda apontando a varinha para eles. – Onde está o meu pai?

– Malfoy filho, lutando ao lado de traidores? – dissera um Comensal olhando de Ron para Dan.

– Sinto cheiro de sangue-sujo. – dissera outro comensal em deboche.

– Respondam minha pergunta. – dissera Draco ainda mais ameaçador.

– Lucius não se encontra aqui esta noite. Mas se sente falta da família pode falar com nossa senhora. – respondera um terceiro Comensal. Draco olhara rápido de forma tensa para Hermione e se voltara novamente para os Comensais. – E o Potter, onde está?

– Na boa, Draco, eles não parecem muito a fim de cooperar... – cochichara Dan ainda em posição de duelo.

– Ele tem razão, Sr. Malfoy. Com todo o respeito, estamos proibidos de confraternizar com traidores e sangues-ruins. – respondera um Comensal irônico.

– Querem saber? Cansei disso! – dissera Hermione um segundo antes de enfeitiçar o Comensal que falara, fazendo-o voar a metros de distância e então todos ali começaram a batalhar de forma descontrolada.

Eram flashes de luz para todos os lados, derrubando um ou outro de forma avassaladora. Hermione notara que os feitiços não falados que Draco usava, faziam muito mais efeito nos Comensais do que os dela ou de Ron e Dan.

– Que feitiços você está usando? – gritara Hermione para ele enquanto se defendia de um outro feitiço. Draco parecera meio desconcertado, mas respondera.

– Ah... Uns aí... – dissera logo batalhando com outro Comensal.

– Ok... Isso não é como o Clube de Duelos, mas até que não é chato. – dissera Dan ao derrubar outro Comensal.

– Pois você é o único que está se divertindo. – dissera Ron caindo para trás. Percebia-se também que os Comensais evitavam duelar com Draco, sendo que ele comprava a briga.

Hermione caíra para trás ferindo a nuca, o que lhe fizera lacrimejar por um instante, um instante fatal que se não fosse por Draco, que aparecera para enfeitiçar o Comensal que ia em direção a ela, estaria morta. Os quatro, por mais difícil que parecesse, conseguiram passar pelos Comensais e saíram vivos por mais dois ataques, continuando seu caminho.

Draco aproveitara a distração de Hermione para puxar Daniel num canto qualquer de forma decidida.

– Ok. Eu não digo para Hermione que feitiços você está usando se me der sua Nimbus. – brincara Daniel em voz baixa antes que Draco falasse.

– Quando eu mandar, quero que tire Hermione daqui. – Daniel o olhara irônico.

– Só isso? Não quer que eu leve as árvores comigo também, não? – então dissera mais estressado. – Porque é mais fácil levar uma comigo do que fazer Hermione desistir desse resgate.

– Se batermos de frente com Bella ou qualquer outro da minha família, Hermione está morta.

– Ah, pode ter certeza que sua tia mata a gente também. Eu nunca gostei dela mesmo, apesar dela ser uma gostosa.

– Daniel!

– Eu ouvi! – brigara Daniel de volta. – Eu tiro Hermione daqui na hora certa. Por que você acha que eu vim afinal? Pra montar o clube dos poetas mortos com os Grifinórios? Você não é o único que se preocupa com ela aqui, Draco. – Draco respirara fundo percebendo que exagerara com o amigo. Daniel botara a mão no ombro do amigo e dissera firme. – Hey, Hogwarts é nossa, lembra? – e dera então uma piscadela para o amigo, fazendo-o rir de lado, e foram juntos atrás dos outros dois.

E então novamente se viram em mais uma emboscada de Comensais, mas para a adrenalina de Ron e Hermione, Harry estava desacordado entre eles.

– Soltem-no! – ordenara Hermione com os outros três aos calcanhares. Draco apenas cuidando da segurança de Hermione.

– Como ousa nos dirigir a palavra... Sangue-Ruim? – dissera um dos Comensais.

– Chame-a assim de novo e eu acabo com você. – dissera Ron ameaçadoramente para o Comensal que apenas rira.

– Se acalme, Weasley. Sei que você nunca foi bom em matemática, mas se não percebeu, estamos em absurda minoria aqui. – dissera Draco em voz baixa, mas ainda arrogante, para o ruivo que apenas o olhara emburrado.

– Ah, que coisa ultrapassada... – dissera Daniel descontraído – Sangue-ruim, sangue-puro... Somos todos bruxos. Não podemos apenas resolver isso amigavelmente? Vocês nos entregam o Potter, a gente dá o fora daqui, e vocês continuam o ataquezinho de vocês. Que tal?

– Não será possível. – respondera outro Comensal.

– Ok, então. A gente tentou... Vamos? – dissera Daniel já preparado para dar o fora dali.

– Daniel! – brigara Hermione.

– Eu não vou sem Harry. – dissera Ron decidido.

– Eu não vou sem Hermione. – dissera Draco irritado.  
– Ok, e eu não vou sozinho porque não consigo achar o caminho de volta pra Hogwarts. Muito obrigado, Potter. Muito obrigado mesmo. – reclamava Daniel. Um dos Comensais se pronunciara ameaçador para Hermione.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso, a presença dessa imunda já está me irritando...

– É, você não é muito cheiroso também. – dissera Daniel para o Comensal.

– Eu ia adorar quebrar o pescoço dela.

– Eu ia adorar ver você tentar. – dissera Draco ameaçador, se pondo entre Hermione e o Comensal.

Logo foram ouvidos barulhos de cascos e galopes, e um majestoso cavalo negro saltara sobre a cabeça de alguns Comensais, saltando para dentro da roda de Comensais ao lado dos jovens. Hermione vira um homem belo, que por um momento achou ser Draco, só diferenciando o penteado e a cor dos olhos. Mas tinha o mesmo porte majestoso, o mesmo ar superior. O homem que observava a cena com o cenho franzido encontrara o olhar de Hermione e estranhara mais toda aquela cena.

– Tio? – dissera Draco surpreso.

– Draco? – dissera o homem no cavalo de volta, analisando ainda mais o lugar e as pessoas em volta e notando a presença de Harry desacordado, o que Hermione notara causar algum efeito desconhecido nele. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

– Tio Ephram? – dissera Dan completamente divertido. E rindo alegre e aliviado. – Estamos salvos.

– Por que estão apontando estas varinhas inúteis para o meu sobrinho? – perguntara Ephram de forma ameaçadora e superior para os Comensais que tremeram à sua voz. – E vocês... – se virara então para Draco e Daniel. – O que estão fazendo com este traidor? E... – notara Hermione. – Uma sangue-ruim? – franzira então o cenho. – Aqui?

– Ah é mesmo, tinha me esquecido desta parte. – dissera Daniel em voz baixa, totalmente derrotado.

– Você não está fazendo a guarda desta menina... Está?– dissera Ephram rigorosamente para Draco.

– VAI! – dissera Draco alto para Daniel que puxara Hermione em alta velocidade para dentro da Floresta antes que a coitada ou Ron conseguissem entender o que estavam fazendo. Mas na mesma hora que todos os Comensais começaram a atirar feitiços em suas direções, Draco enfeitiçara Ephram que acabara por cair do cavalo para trás.

– Como eu sentia falta da família. – debochara Ephram ao se levantar e atacando Draco com um feitiço, fazendo-o cair para trás também, batendo de costas numa árvore e se virando para uma penca de Comensais que vinham cheios de atitude para cima do sobrinho. – E vocês o que estão fazendo aqui? O ruivo está indo em direção ao prisioneiro! – os Comensais obedientes correram para o ruivo que se defendia com a ajuda de um Harry semi-acordado.

Ephram ia em alta velocidade até seu cavalo quando Draco finalmente o atacara já de pé, Ephram apenas usara o "protego", e subira no cavalo com superioridade, galopando em alta velocidade na direção em que Daniel e Hermione haviam ido, desviando facilmente de Draco, que se colocara em seu caminho.

– Não! – gritara ele para o tio inutilmente. Draco se adiantara para ir atrás dele quando ouvira um grunhido de dor atrás de si e revirando os olhos se virara para Ron e Harry que lutavam uma batalha perdida contra os Comensais. E dissera para si mesmo: – Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso...

E no mesmo instante usara um feitiço mudo que derrubara metade dos Comensais e logo atacando a outra metade junto dos outros dois, com maior intensidade e resultado. 

Daniel corria numa velocidade absurda, que fazia os joelhos de Hermione gritarem por descanso. Ela mal agüentava o ritmo de Daniel, caindo diversas vezes e logo sendo puxada pra cima por ele, que não parava em nenhum momento.

– Dan... Calma... Espera... Me explica... – mas Daniel não respondia, só tinha atenção para o caminho. Então ouviram novamente o barulho de cascos e Daniel apertara ainda mais o passo com Hermione que começara a sentir o peito inflar.

– Não precisa fugir de mim, Daniel... Você é praticamente da família. – dissera Ephram em voz alta à procura dos dois, mas Daniel não parara um minuto sequer.

Quando Daniel parara totalmente esgotado, olhando para os lados sem uma única saída, empurrando Hermione para trás de uma árvore. Hermione nunca vira Dan tão tenso e nervoso na vida.

– Não precisamos fugir, podemos ficar... E lutar. – dissera Hermione de forma compreensiva para o amigo, que parecia ter como objetivo tirá-los dali em segurança.

– Não dessa vez, Hermigatinha. Não dessa vez. – ele dissera sério e decidido sem encará-la, ainda olhando as árvores em volta. Hermione respirara tensa e inquieta querendo, apesar de toda a atenção de Dan, correr de volta para Draco, Harry e Ron. Daniel então a encarara parecendo chegar numa solução. – Você consegue se defender? Digo... Está escuro, você consegue enfeitiçar sem errar? Consegue pensar em feitiços suficientes agora? Isso não é um Clube de Duelos. – ele dissera seriamente.

– Claro que consigo. – ela dissera meio ofendida, então Daniel respirara pesadamente desviando o olhar, ainda tentando se convencer de que aquilo era o certo, Hermione então se estressara. – Eu não consigo entender essa absurda super proteção de vocês comigo, eu sei me defender muito bem... Sempre soube. E eu costumava ser de muita ajuda antigamente. – Daniel nem prestara atenção no que ela dissera e voltara-se novamente para os sons dos cascos que se aproximavam. E então se virara para Hermione mais uma vez, ainda mais decidido e sério.

– Escuta, presta muita atenção. O único jeito de eu te tirar daqui antes de Ephram nos encontrar é se eu me transformar... Mas eu não poderei usar minha varinha pra proteger você.

– Transformar em que? Quem é Ephram? – perguntara Hermione confusa.

– Tio do Draco. Você entendeu? Vai precisar ter a máxima atenção, ainda mais porque vai ser a primeira vez que vou tentar concentrar toda a minha mente animaga, que ainda não é das melhores.

– Você também é um animago? Você e Draco... – mas ela não terminara de falar, Daniel tampara a boca dela com uma das próprias mãos e os dois viram um cavalo negro passar ao lado deles.

Os dois nem respiravam e Hermione novamente quase se perdera na beleza surpreendente do cavaleiro.  
Daniel, após o cavalo passar, com muito cuidado para não fazer barulho, puxara Hermione ainda para mais longe por entre as árvores até manterem uma distância confiável. Então Dan se virara novamente para a castanha.

– Vai ser agora. – ele dissera, Hermione fizera sim com a cabeça e Dan para descontrair um pouco dera uma pequena piscada debochada, tentando esconder sua seriedade ao máximo, o que fizera Hermione dar um leve sorriso triste.

Então uma luz dourada tomara conta da Floresta e uma brisa gelada balançara os cachos castanhos de Hermione para trás, deixando a garota boquiaberta ao ver o amigo. Em sua frente não havia mais um garoto bonito de sorriso debochado, mas um lindo e majestoso cavalo marfim de uma crina tão loira e brilhosa como os cabelos de Dan. Era o cavalo mais lindo que Hermione já vira. Hermione também ouvira os cascos de outro cavalo se aproximarem de forma rápida. Com certeza o tio de Draco percebera a presença deles.

Logo o animal balançara a crina inquieto e abaixara-se, Hermione entendendo a mensagem subira instantaneamente em suas costas, segurando firmemente em sua crina sedosa e loira. O animal ágil na mesma hora levantara-se e Hermione segurara sua varinha em punho de forma preparada. O animal então começara a galopar de forma rápida e segura para quanto mais longe do lugar, obrigando Hermione a se desviar dos galhos de árvores que apareciam.

Logo ela olhara para trás e vira o homem belo cavalgar atrás dela de forma sombria e mais ágil que ela. _"Um pouco mais rápido, Dan."_ ela sussurrara para o cavalo que instantaneamente começara a dar galopes mais largos e rápidos. Então Hermione sentira algo arranhar seu ombro direito o que a fizera gemer dolorosamente vendo o imenso corte que o feitiço do outro a fizera no ombro. Ela voltara sua atenção para o caminho, mas logo outro feitiço fizera tudo à sua frente fechá-lo instantaneamente. O cavalo parara de supetão e Hermione se virara então para o homem parado em seu cavalo de frente para ela com a varinha apontada e com um sorriso desdenhoso que instantaneamente a fizera se lembrar de Draco.

– Não vai a lugar nenhum, sangue-ruim. – dissera o homem com a voz arrastada fazendo seus olhos negros brilharem em perigo. Hermione vendo que não havia mais nenhuma saída apontara a própria varinha para o homem de forma desafiadora. O homem apenas rira de lado.

– Saiba que seu parentesco com Draco não me comoverá em nada, Comensal. – ela dissera com a voz decidida.

– Meu parentesco com Draco? – ele debochara. – E por que isso haveria de te comover? Está apaixonada por ele? – Hermione apenas pressionara os dentes em ódio por aquele homem. – Psiiii... Grande erro.

Hermione sem mais nem menos então o enfeitiçara com um feitiço não-verbal, que não causara nenhum efeito, uma vez que o homem se protegera com facilidade.

– Só existiu uma única sangue-ruim capaz de me ferir, menina, e ela já morreu faz muito tempo.

– Você a matou? – perguntara Hermione de forma bruta e desafiadora. O homem respirara pesadamente sentindo uma leve irritação por ela.

– Isso não é da sua conta. – Hermione então soltara uma risadinha desdenhosa.

– O que foi? É um assunto doloroso pra você? Quer sentar e desabafar?

– Você tem passado tempo demais com meu sobrinho, não tem? – dissera o homem de forma curiosa percebendo o mesmo tom de Draco nas palavras dela. Hermione não dissera nada apenas mirando-o com ódio.

– O que você fez com ele?

– Com quem? Draco? Por favor, garota... É meu sobrinho, acha que eu faria mal a ele? Já quanto aos seus amiguinhos... Não posso prometer nada. – Hermione novamente o enfeitiçara sem resultado.

– O que foi? Não vai me matar? – ela dissera novamente desafiadora, já ofegando em desgasto.

– Por que? Você quer morrer? – ele dissera perigosamente um segundo antes de levar um susto com o cavalo que Hermione montava, que se erguera nas duas patas traseiras guinchando contra ele protetoramente. O homem o olhara de forma divertida. – Daniel Conl... Finalmente domado por uma garota. – o cavalo ainda balançava a crina dourada de forma ameaçadora para o homem. – Não consigo entender toda essa proteção. Conheço Draco desde que nasceu e sei muito bem que ele nunca faria algo parecido, ainda mais para com uma sangue-ruim.

– Talvez você não o conheça tão bem assim. – dissera Hermione ainda desafiadora, o homem apenas a encarava de modo analisador. – Aliás, o que você quer comigo?

– Com você? – rira ele. – Não seja tola, garota. Eu sou um Comensal... Devia saber que sangues-ruins como você são alvos muito apreciados por nós. Não é pessoal... Ainda.

– Se você fizer algo ao Harry... Ou ao Ron...

– Ou a Draco. – ele respondera por ela, lendo a sua mente. Ela sentira sua raiva aumentar. E então ele olhara para o cavalo dela que ainda o encarava ameaçador. E rira de lado finalmente somando um mais um. – Parece que a história nunca muda, não é mesmo?... – ele comentara. Hermione parecera não entender. – Lucius vai achar interessante. – ele dissera massageando a testa.

– Seja claro. – ordenara Hermione.

– Não me dê ordens, garota... Você não é uma Malfoy, e nunca será...Lamento.

Hermione sentira como se levasse um tapa na cara, sem conseguir entender o porquê de ele falar coisas daquele tipo. Então o homem apontara a varinha para Hermione indiferente.

– Infelizmente, há um destino ainda mais cruel para aquelas que se apaixonam por um Malfoy. – disse ele meio segundo antes de enfeitiçá-la, Hermione usara um feitiço protetor, mas não fora forte o bastante.

O feitiço fez ela ser jogada para trás com brutalidade, batendo numa árvore. O cavalo marfim se adiantara ameaçador contra o homem que o enfeitiçara também fazendo-o ser jogado para trás. Hermione, que se levantava com dificuldade, gritara pelo nome de Dan ao vê-lo sendo ferido. Quando caíra, Dan já não era um bonito cavalo, mas sim um belo rapaz desacordado. Ephram descera do cavalo indo até o garoto com desgosto, abaixando-se até ele.

– NÃO TOQUE NELE! – ordenara Hermione agressivamente enquanto tentava se manter de pé.

– Tem que parar de ficar sempre me dando ordens, Sangue-Ruim. – dissera o homem indiferente, apenas levando dois dedos até o pescoço de Daniel, sentindo sua pulsação, e logo se levantando e indo em direção a castanha, já bastante machucada e despenteada e com o vestido todo sujo.

Ele guardara a varinha nas vestes indiferente enquanto Hermione se preparava para atacá-lo. Mas quando dera por si o homem já estava atrás de si agarrando-a pelo pescoço ameaçadoramente, enquanto que com a outra mão prendi-a pela cintura. Hermione surpresa soltara uma exclamação de temor, sentindo raiva dos próprios nervos ao sentir a mão áspera do homem em seu pescoço. Ele tinha as mesmas ações de Draco e o mesmo toque, mas de forma mais segura de si e perigosa.

O homem a analisava atentamente sentindo certo efeito sobre a pele lisa e macia dela e o seu sangue quente que ele sentia correr em seu pescoço. Aquela raiva que a castanha sentia, aqueles gestos desafiadores e aquele rosto bonito. Tudo o fazia se lembrar dela. E isso o irritava ainda mais. Depois do que pareceu mais de uma eternidade para os dois o homem sussurrara, fazendo seu hálito quente arrepiá-la, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

– Eu não sei o que você fez com o meu sobrinho... Mas nenhuma outra Sangue-Ruim vai interferir na vida de um Malfoy. – ele dissera ameaçador, ela parecera confusa e logo fora puxada por ele com brutalidade até o seu cavalo negro.

Fora posta sobre o cavalo e o homem subira logo atrás dela, segurando-a firmemente sobre o animal. Ela lutando contra ele inutilmente. E então ele se aproximara ainda mais dela quase tocando os lábios firmes e sedutores em sua orelha.

– Agora é pessoal. – e fora em toda velocidade para o outro lado da Floresta, levando-a consigo. 

Draco caminhara cansado, já sem o smoking e apenas com uma camisa branca de manga comprida com os primeiros botões abertos, sujos tanto de terra como de um pouco de sangue. Harry e Ron vinham logo atrás dele observando o lugar quando os três avistaram um corpo jogado ao relento.

"Ali!" dissera Ron e os três correram até então para o corpo de um desacordado Daniel. Draco se abaixara nervoso vendo um filme em sua cabeça onde ele e Daniel com nove, dez anos subiam em árvores jogando feitiços um no outro. Segurara o rosto do amigo com as duas mãos encarando-o tenso.

– Daniel. – ele chamara, sem resposta. Ele olhara em volta à procura de Hermione sentindo seus olhos arderem, mas se segurando. Nunca demonstraria fraqueza perto daqueles dois. – Daniel. – ele chamara novamente sem sucesso.

Então fechara os olhos murmurando um feitiço antigo que acordava uma pessoa por pior e profundo que fosse seu desmaio. Daniel acordara aos poucos de forma zonza e Draco respirara disfarçadamente aliviado.

– Draco... – ele dissera tentando levantar nervoso.

– Calma, cara, fique deitado.

– Não... Hermione...

– O que houve com ela? – perguntara Harry ainda mais nervoso, mas Daniel não respondera para ele.

– Sai daqui... Vai... Vai logo... – dizia Daniel para Draco empurrando-o. – Ele está com ela... Vai! – Draco percebendo o conteúdo daquilo se desesperara, levantando e correndo a toda velocidade para dentro da Floresta, ignorando o chamado de Harry e Ron, com apenas Hermione na cabeça.

As corujas e árvores presenciavam a corrida desesperada daquele belo rapaz loiro por entre os galhos e raízes altas, com a Lua Cheia como única luz presente, como se ele pudesse sentir por onde o tio havia ido. Num momento era o rapaz que corria, no outro era um lobo branco como o luar que saltava por entre a neve e os obstáculos da Floresta em ainda maior velocidade, com o olhar cinza concentrado no caminho que farejava. Um lobo tão belo quanto assustadoramente perigoso, de uma beleza e fúria selvagens que só o luar parecia não temer. 

Só de lembrar me causa arrepios. Quando finalmente chegamos num ambiente ainda mais sombrio e meio gótico, que com certeza não fazia mais parte dos campos de Hogwarts e agora pensando nisso, não estávamos mais em Hogwarts há séculos, desde o primeiro ataque. O tal tio de Draco cavalgava em volta a procura de alguém que ele chamava, e que meu peito se esquentara numa fúria absurda só de ouvir aquele nome.

– Bella! Bella! – chamava o homem na sua voz fria e rouca. Logo seres encapuzados pareceram surgir do nada de forma fantasmagórica.

Vários Comensais da Morte e na frente deles uma mulher bonita de longos cabelos negros e bem lisos e um olhar grande, forte, e azul... Como os de Sirius. Um sorriso perigoso e feições superiores que só aumentaram minha vontade de partir pra cima dela. O homem parecera perceber pelo modo que eu me debatia contra o seu braço.

– Vocês já se conhecem? – Bella apenas me olhara indiferente.

– Não é ela quem eu quero. Onde está o Potter?

– Potter não era problema do Draco? – eu não entendera exatamente o que eles queriam dizer, tudo o que eu queria era sair dos braços dele para arrancar os cabelos daquela assassina.

– Draco anda muito afastado... Queria ver se ele se tocava. – dissera Bellatrix, arrastando aquele manto roxo pela neve.

– Bem, e aqui está o motivo desse afastamento. – dissera ele segurando meu pescoço e dizendo de modo divertido, só então Bellatrix parecera me olhar de verdade.

– O que quer dizer?

– Acho que nosso sobrinho está tendo um caso um pouco incomum. – só então eu me sentira sendo puxada pelo umbigo de forma bruta até a alguns centímetros do rosto superior daquela desgraçada. Eu estava erguida magicamente do chão de forma que ficasse cara a cara com ela.

– Você não está se referindo a esta... Sangue-Ruim amiga do Potter... Está? – ela dissera séria com certo desprezo.

– Por incrível que pareça, parece que esse tipo chamou a atenção de um membro da nossa família. – dissera o homem ainda divertido. Só então Bellatrix se virara para ele de forma censurada.

– Não seria a primeira vez. – o homem não respondera e então ela se virara para mim mais uma vez. Como se lesse a minha frente, e com certeza lera, pois sorrira de leve. – Você me odeia. Você queria esse encontro. Por quê?

– Você matou Sirius... – eu disse com a voz rouca, sentindo meu ombro ainda sendo perfurado e cuspindo ódio por todos os poros.

– Sim, matei. E o mesmo acontecerá ao seu melhor amigo. – eu sentira o cavaleiro um pouco inquieto, mas nada me distraíra daquele olhar debochado dela.

– Eu não vou deixar.

– E o que você vai fazer? Duelar com...

– Eu vou matar você. – eu dissera antes que ela conseguisse responder e por um momento ela apenas me encarara interessada, como se considerasse o que eu acabara de dizer.

– Você me lembra Lílian Evans... – ela dissera entre dentes com certa ameaça, o que primeiramente me deixara sem reação, ela pousara os olhos então no tal Ephram e se voltara para mim novamente que mantinha o olhar desafiador. – Tudo bem, sangue-ruim... Você quer me enfrentar? Terá a sua chance. – e instantaneamente eu fora jogada no chão em um baque e eu pegara minha varinha ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo enquanto ela dava ordens para que ninguém interferisse no duelo.

– O que? Do que é que você está falando? – dissera o tio de Draco parecendo um pouco tenso.

– Não quer ver a história se repetir, Ephram?

– Não há motivos para isso. Pra quê esse duelo? Mate-a de uma vez.

– E qual seria a graça? – dissera ela para ele com um sorriso.

Ficamos então em posição de ataque. Mas antes que eu terminasse de dizer o feitiço "expelliarmus" ela usara o crucio em mim, me fazendo cair no chão e gritar desesperada por todos os meus ossos e músculos que pareciam se partir. Eu nunca sentira tanta dor em toda a minha vida, e é como se eu continuasse a senti-la para sempre.

O duelo não rendia em nada, era vergonhoso o modo como eu estava obviamente inferior a ela, ela usara o Crucio diversas vezes em mim, rindo do meu patético show. Quando eu sentira a dor cessar eu ainda não conseguia levantar do chão sentindo como se uma tonelada de pedras estivesse sobre minhas costas. Eu respirava e gemia de dor sem nem conseguir forças suficientes para disfarçar isso. Meus dedos doíam apenas pelo contato sobre a terra. Meus olhos ardiam e todo som parecia distante. Eu não conseguia identificar nada, nem um pensamento com perfeição naquele momento. Mas ainda tenho a impressão de ter ouvido as seguintes palavras:

– Chega! Não foi pra isso que eu a trouxe aqui. Não pra isso!

– Você e sua ridícula compaixão para com as Sangues-Ruins, Ephram.

– Não tem razão para torturá-la.

Então eu ouvira uma pequena risada em resposta com certeza dela, e eu fora novamente erguida no ar o que me fizera novamente gemer em dor por todos os poros. Não parecia haver uma parte de mim que não estivesse totalmente destruída. Então eu a ouvira dizer:

– Se tivessem feito isso com a Evans vinte anos atrás, teríamos evitado problemas muito maiores.

E um segundo depois, antes de eu mesma digerir aquelas palavras ela veio numa velocidade absurda até mim e enfiara algo afiado um pouco abaixo de minha cintura. Um punhal torto que me fizera dar qualquer suspiro de dor que ainda me faltava, e qualquer esperança de que eu sobreviveria.

"PARE, BELLA. EU ESTOU PEDINDO!" eu ouvira ao longe, eu sentia a lâmina dentro de mim firme e fria, abrira os olhos com dificuldade e vira o olhar azul e bonito, frio dela me encarando enquanto ainda segurava o punhal em minha barriga.

– _Você não disse que ia me matar_? – ela sussurrara. E retirara o punhal de dentro de mim de modo brutal me fazendo cair novamente na neve esperando pela morte.

Eu não escutava mais nada a minha volta, tudo não passava de um borrão a minha frente. Eu conseguira sentir apenas as folhas secas que batiam na neve numa brisa que começara do nada. A brisa começava a aumentar do mesmo jeito que o som das folhas secas.

Deixei a cabeça cair para o lado e mirei o vale vermelho de sangue que entrava em contraste com a neve, e eu conseguia senti-lo, conseguia sentir o calor daquele sangue como a aspereza da neve que começara a se misturar à brisa.

**

O lobo continuava a saltar sobre a neve sentindo a presença de Bellatrix, de Ephram e de Hermione cada vez mais perto. Sentira do nada uma poderosa corrente de ar bater sobre o seu rosto e apertara ainda mais o passo para o caminho de onde tal ar vinha. 

Bella se virara indiferente para Ephram enquanto analisava o próprio punhal. A garota estava jogada naquela roda de Comensais silenciosos que apenas observavam com muita atenção enquanto Bella encarara um Ephram totalmente pasmado. Ela elevara o punhal até a altura do rosto e passa a língua no sangue contido na lâmina. Ephram apenas franzira ainda mais o cenho em desaprovação.

– Quando foi que se tornou uma mulher assim? – ele resmungara com mágoa.

– Uma Comensal? – ele engolira em seco sabendo que realmente fizera uma pergunta idiota. Afinal ele era o Comensal estranho, e não ela. – Parece que o estrago que a sangue-ruim te causou não tem mais cura, não é mesmo?

– O que está acontecendo? – dissera um outro Comensal alterado. Bella se virara para ele assim como Ephram e viram que os Comensais em volta pareciam nervosos e assustados. "Que magia é essa?" gritara um. Então Bella olhara para a garota jogada na neve.

Um redemoinho de neve havia surgido do nada em volta da garota. Bella franzira o cenho sem entender e logo vira o gelo sob os pés dos Comensais se partir. Estes, desesperados tentaram correr, mas muitos acabaram por cair na água congelada. Bella enfeitiçara a neve em volta de si, Ephram fizera o mesmo e ficaram seguros, mas os outros Comensais optaram por entrar em pânico tentando diversos feitiços contra a garota, que rebatiam no redemoinho.

Quando o redemoinho cessara, Hermione já estava de pé e com a varinha em punho, apesar do sangue que ainda escorria de seus ferimentos.

– O que... – dissera Bella sem entender. Hermione respirava com dificuldade e deixara a própria varinha cair na neve. Todos estavam cada vez mais confusos, até que uma massa de ar parecera sair dela indo sobre os Comensais brutalmente derrubando-os. Bella pegara a própria varinha, mas algo segurara seu pulso firmemente e então encontrara os olhos negros de Ephram.

– Já chega, Bella.

– Ela não é Lílian, Ephram. – dissera Bella entre dentes enfeitiçando então Hermione, mas o feitiço batera numa fina parede de gelo que surgira do nada à frente da garota. – Mas o que diabos está acontecendo? – se estressara a Comensal. – PEGUE-A! – ordenara então para Ephram que respirara pesadamente, mas acabara por subir novamente em seu cavalo negro e ir a passos rápidos até ela.

Ele vira Hermione encará-lo e ele apontara a própria varinha para ela, mas ela apenas se inclinara para ele e os cascos do cavalo acabaram por serem presos ao gelo, deixando o animal agitado e fazendo-o cair. O homem sem entender fora até o cavalo usando um feitiço para soltar os cascos do cavalo do gelo. Parou assustado de frente para a garota que parecia totalmente possuída por alguma coisa e não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo. Que parecia exercer de um poder incrível, então ele começara a entender o que acontecia ali, já vira aquilo antes. Ele se virara para Bella gritando para ela.

– Ela está usando Magia Elemental!

– O que? – gritara Bella de volta, sem ouvi-lo direito por causa de todo o barulho sendo causado.

– Magia Elemental! – ele repetira.

Bella não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, com certeza aquilo parecia mesmo Magia Elemental, mas não tinha como aquela pobre garota ter alguma noção de uso de tal poder, em toda a sua vida ela só vira tal magia ser executada uma única vez.

– A mesma que Evans usava! – gritara Ephram para ela, praticamente adivinhando seus pensamentos.

– Mas como é possível?

– Eu não sei! – então o poder parecera ter chegado numa proporção ainda maior atingindo todos os Comensais de uma vez, que desesperados começaram a aparatar, sobrando apenas Ephram que fora atingido dolorosamente, Bella que também fora jogada para trás com brutalidade e um outro Comensal robusto de confiança de Bella, que a ajudara a se levantar.

E então tudo se acalmara novamente, a neve abaixara assim como a ventania e Hermione aparecera novamente respirando com ainda mais dificuldade, parecendo totalmente perdida, mal conseguindo se manter de pé, com a mão presa em sua cintura que sangrava ainda mais.

– Acabou... – dissera Bella para Ephram e seu Comensal de confiança. Ephram levantava totalmente surpreso, olhando para Hermione de forma pasma. Bella encarava Hermione com ódio e serrara os próprios dentes para manter o controle, então se virara para o Comensal. – Mate-a.

O Comensal ouvindo a ordem, acenara afirmativamente e andara em passos calmos até Hermione que tentara dar alguns passos para trás sem muito sucesso, já que ficar de pé já parecia muito para ela. Então o Comensal de pele clara e olhar assassino dera um meio sorriso para ela um segundo antes de acertá-la no queixo com um bruto soco, fazendo-a cair na neve cuspindo sangue e totalmente zonza. Até mesmo Ephram se surpreendera com a ação do homem, então ele vira o Comensal apontar a varinha para o peito da garota estirada na neve e levara outro susto.

O homem não conseguira dizer o feitiço fatal uma vez que um lobo branco saltara sobre ele atacando-o ferozmente, enquanto o homem berrava de dor e desespero. Mordendo e arranhando-o, o lobo atiçava ainda mais os caninos brancos para o Comensal de forma selvagem. O homem desesperado conseguira depois de muito ferido se esquivar e se virara para correr do animal, mas então sentira não garras, mas alguém pegá-lo e jogá-lo de cabeça contra uma árvore o deixando zonzo, tal pessoa o virara para encará-lo, e então ele vira o filho dos Malfoy encarando-o com intenso ódio.

Draco Malfoy encarara-o por um tempo como se ainda tivesse caninos de lobo sem conseguir dizer nada para aquele verme, apenas acertando-o um soco no queixo e outro no olho, e não parara mais, acertando o homem de todas as formas possíveis até o homem cair desacordado na neve. Então ele continuara por encarar o homem de cima, respirando ódio por todos os poros quando ouvira alguém chamá-lo.

– Draco... – chamara Ephram numa voz quase acolhedora.

– Fique longe de mim! – Draco gritara de volta com a varinha em punho, então virando-se para a tia, que encarava a cena apenas com um olhar superior. Começara em passos decididos a ir até ela quando Ephram entrerara em seu caminho segurando-o.

– Não faça isso, não faz idéia da percussão que isso causaria. – dissera o tio enquanto Draco apenas a encarava com ódio e sede de matar. E então ele ouvira outra voz.

– Dra... Draco... – ele se virara totalmente atônito e correra de volta para o corpo de Hermione jogado na neve, ele a abraçara sentindo uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos sem saber o que fazer por ela que sangrava de quase todos os lugares. Seu vestido quase todo rasgado e os cabelos soltos na neve e seu rosto marcado pelo soco do Comensal. Ele encostara a própria testa na dela de forma sofredora, beijando-a dolorosamente.

– O que fizeram com você? Merlin... – ele sussurrara pra ela totalmente desesperado. Mas a garota não prestava atenção em nada a sua volta quase inconsciente chamando por ele. – Não durma... Não durma... Preste atenção em mim, não durma. – ele dissera firmemente para ela vendo então o ferimento profundo em sua cintura causado por um punhal, ele levara a mão a testa sem saber o que fazer. Deixando outras lágrimas caírem... E as enxugara de forma rápida se virando para os tios novamente com ódio. – Quem de vocês fez isso? QUEM?

– Eu... – dissera Bella um segundo antes de ser acertada por um feitiço mudo por Draco que a ferira profundamente no ombro. – Como ousa me atacar? – ela dissera para ele que já estava de pé.

– Eu vou matá-la, Bella. – Dissera Draco fazendo Ephram revirar os olhos.

– Me matar? – rira ela. – Então é verdade? Você está mesmo namorando essa sangue... – novamente Bella fora acertada por outro feitiço dele que atravessara agora dolorosamente sua perna. – Eu lhe fiz um favor! Faz idéia do que Lucius fará quando descobrir isso? Faz idéia do que o Lord fará?

– Você não tem nada haver com isso! – dissera ele irritado.

– Você é meu sobrinho, eu quero o seu bem. Você sabe muito bem que não há futuro para vocês dois.

– Vamos descobrir. – dissera ele ameaçadoramente. Então ele ouvira algo atrás de si e vira que Hermione tentava novamente se manter de pé e fora até ela segurando-a. – Hermione... Vou te tirar daqui.

– Avada Kedavra! – amaldiçoara Bellatrix com sutileza.

Com desespero Hermione vira Draco abraçá-la levando o feitiço em seu lugar, os dois caíram, o corpo dele sobre si. Bella e Ephram trocaram olhares enquanto Hermione virava Draco de forma desesperada e dera de frente para o rosto belo dele com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta enquanto seus fios claros apenas batiam em sua pele.

– Não, não... – dizia Hermione totalmente horrorizada. – Draco... Não... Não pode ser... Por favor... Não... Não faz isso comigo.

– Alguém se aproxima. – dissera Bella indiferente aparatando na mesma hora.

Hermione não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada a sua volta. Então sentira a presença de mais alguém a seu lado e vira totalmente atônita Ephram se agachar ao se lado encarando o sobrinho.

– Ele está vivo. – ele dissera simplesmente fazendo o coração de Hermione dar um salto e esquecendo por um momento completamente o perigo que aquele homem proporcionava.

– Do que está falando? Foi um Avada... – ela não conseguira terminar a frase, sua voz sendo roubada por uma sessão de lágrimas.

– Ele não foi acertado diretamente... No coração... Acho que o feitiço apenas passara de raspão por ele.

– Mas isso... Isso faz... Diferença? – disse ela tendo certeza que de acordo com tudo que havia lido sobre Avada Kedavra era para Draco estar morto.

– Acredite em mim: faz. Ele está bem, só está desacordado. – Hermione então respirara profundamente aliviada, ainda sem conseguir parar de chorar pelo susto que tomara. – Mas o que Bella disse é verdade. – o homem dissera voltando ao seu ar seco e cruel. – Vocês dois não têm futuro juntos. – Hermione o encarara apenas engolindo em seco em pura mágoa. – Mas você é muito poderosa... Se usar esse poder a seu favor... Talvez tenham uma chance.

– Do que é que está falando? – perguntara Hermione completamente irritada, se obrigando a não ouvir o que aquele Comensal tinha a dizer, ainda sem se recuperar do choque.

– Estou falando que nenhum lado desta guerra se atreveria a negar tamanho poder. Se você escolher o lado certo talvez você e Draco tenham uma oportunidade de ficarem juntos.

– Eu estou do lado certo. – ela respondera entre dentes.

– Você sabe que independente de qualquer coisa, Draco ama apenas você... O que ele fez aqui... Foi apenas por sua causa, não pense que ele faria o mesmo para salvar outras pessoas... Ele ainda é um Malfoy... Ainda trabalha com Comensais... Ainda está do nosso lado. Ele não pode se transformar em outra pessoa só pelo amor que tem a você.

– Não. Ele é bom. – ela dissera confiante.

– Essa santa ingenuidade de vocês que sempre os condenou. Essa mania de rotular todos de "bons" ou "maus". Tudo não passa de interesses, garota. Você acha o que? Que se Voldemort for derrotado o mau do mundo vai desaparecer? Não... Talvez exista um pior, até mesmo entre vocês. Todos conseguem ser "bons" à custa de alguém. – Hermione franzira o cenho sem palavras, enquanto o homem se levantara e andara até seu cavalo montando-o. – Enquanto ainda somos inimigos... Me diga pelo menos o seu nome.

– Serei sua inimiga para sempre. – dissera Hermione com ódio para o homem que apenas a encarava.

– E seu nome...? – ela respirara estressada, mas optara por responder.

– Hermione Granger.

– Bem, Srta. Granger... Vai ser um honra matar você em campo de batalha. – ele dissera elegantemente, fazendo Hermione encará-lo ainda mais irritada. – Agora eu sei o porquê dessa super proteção deles com você. Nós tínhamos a mesma para com _ela _também.

E antes que Hermione entendesse melhor o que ele dissera, o homem já havia galopado para dentro da Floresta novamente. E logo ouvira vozes conhecidas chamando por ela e indo ao seu encontro. Enquanto isso ela se virara novamente para Draco, acariciando seu rosto com o alivio de que tudo havia acabado e que agora poderiam voltar para o castelo. E antes que pensasse mais alguma coisa e identificasse os bruxos que corriam em sua direção, uma exaustão tomara conta de si, fazendo-a desmaiar também, junto dele. 

_Keep my light in your eyes  
(Mantenha minha luz em seus olhos)  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
(Diga boa noite, não adeus)_

Continua... 


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: A Magia Elemental!

_ O silêncio se apossara da sala de Transfiguração naquela tarde, com exceção somente das penas que arranhavam os pergaminhos em cada carteira. McGonnagal caminhava por entre as carteiras garantido o silêncio dos demais.__  
Uma jovem na primeira carteira mordera os próprios lábios vermelhos ao preencher uma última anotação em seu pergaminho. Seus dedos sujos de tinta agora lutavam contra as mechas avermelhadas que lhe escapavam de seu coque. Era assim que gostava de__trabalhar__, com os cabelos presos, sem nada para distrair-lhe de suas anotações._

_– Acabou? - chamara a professora._

_A jovem subira os grandes olhos esmeraldas para McGonnagal ao ser surpreendida pela voz da professora. Era sempre a primeira a acabar seus exames e já era a terceira vez que McGonnagal perguntava se ela já havia terminado. De fato ela já terminara há um bom tempo, mas se negava até então a entregar o próprio pergaminho sabendo que faltara alguma coisa._

_– Creio que já está pronto, professora. – dissera a jovem respirando fundo e levantando de sua própria cadeira._

_– Tem certeza que não falta agora reler seu pergaminho pela quadragésima vez, minha querida? – dissera uma voz a algumas carteiras atrás de si, o que fizera os outros alunos rirem. Não era necessário virar-se para saber quem a provocara e não se deu ao__trabalho__de mostrar-lhe seu mais novo olhar de irritação._

_– Chega, senhor Potter. – se dirigira McGonnagal para um jovem bonito de cabelos escuros bagunçados e óculos – Quando é que vai passar pelo menos uma aula minha sem perturbá-la?_

_– Ahh... Não leve para o lado pessoa, professora. Ele me perturba em todas as aulas. – respondera a própria baixo para a professora, porém não baixo o bastante, fazendo Potter cair na gargalhada._

_– Basta sair comigo... – dissera ele galanteador e se virando para trás encontrando o olhar do amigo que rira junto com ele. _

_Este, que mantinha as pernas em cima da carteira de forma desleixada, ria de leve com os braços cruzados. Tinha os cabelos muito claros e um olhar negro profundo. Então ele levantara do nada e fora no seu andar de gato selvagem até a professora._

_– Terminei, professora... – dissera ele simplesmente. Seu olhar se encontrara com o da garota. "Como pode Potter se interessar por ela?" pensara ele e logo desviara o olhar._

_– Ah, senhor Malfoy...Deixe-me ver. – dissera McGonnagal recolhendo seu pergaminho – De fato, pode não ser tão concentrado e obediente quanto seu irmão, mas se ele deixasse de lado um terço de sua arrogância para ter pelo menos um quarto de seu talento..._

_– Eu também sou arrogante... – brincara o jovem fingindo estar ofendido._

_– Ela se refere àquele ar de "que está com alguma coisa fedida em baixo do nariz" de Lucius. – dissera Potter em voz alta de onde estava, tirando risadas de todos, em exceção de McGonnagal e da garota._

_– Sem contar aquele rabinho de cavalo dele, é grotesco. – comentara um jovem que estava sentado em dupla com ele. Tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, porte elegante, e olhos azuis debochados, com certeza pertencente a uma família nobre. Potter rira ainda mais escandalosamente._

_– Chega, Black. – censurara McGonnagal para o outro, mas fora ignorada._

_– Na boa, vamos corta aquele cabelo dele? Ele está pedindo isso há anos, por favor. – dizia Potter em meio a risos. – É uma família que realmente veio para abominar os bruxos decentes. Sem ofensas, Ephram. – dissera ele por fim para o rapaz loiro de frente para a professora._

_– Que isso... – dissera o próprio achando graça._

_– É cara, não liga não. Minha família também é assim. – dissera Black rindo novamente com Potter._

_– Já chega! Estamos em aula! A Srta. Evans tem um trabalho para apresentar. – dissera McGonnagal implorando para que o horário daquela aula terminasse._

_– Ok, já chega! Acabou a graça, a minha Evans vai apresentar! – brigara Potter com os outros, tirando risos de Black._

_– Cala a boca, Potter! – brigara a garota virando-se para ele furiosa, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo._

_O próprio levantara as mãos em inocência informando que já estava quieto e que ela poderia continuar. Depois para mais irritação da ruiva ele abaixara as mãos para ajeitar os óculos dando um sorriso canalha em sua direção. A ruiva virara rugindo de raiva._

_– Ok, então. Sr. Malfoy, pode se sentar em seu lugar, o senhor será o próximo. Quem for terminando vai se adiantando depois deles. – dissera McGonnagal. _

_Ephram obedecera McGonnagal, voltando a sua carteira, mas não esquecendo de jogar um pergaminho amassado para Potter que o agarrara na mesma facilidade com que agarrava um pomo de ouro.__Potter e Black se apertaram para ler o pergaminho que continha nada mais nada menos que as respostas do trabalho de Transfiguração._

_– É disso que eu gosto nos Malfoy, sempre prestativos. – dissera Black baixo e acenando em agradecimento para Ephram. Potter rira baixo. Logo seu ombro fora cutucado e eles se viraram para trás onde um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e aparência cansada os olhava com censura._

_– Por que não se dão pelo menos ao trabalho de ler as questões? Por favor... Nunca precisaram de cola em matéria alguma._

_– Remo quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto? – reclamara Black com impaciência._

_– Sabemos que não precisamos, Aluado. Mas é só pelo fato de que realmente não queremos nos dar ao trabalho... Preguiça é um mal de estudante. – brincara Potter. Remo apenas revirara os olhos. Logo Potter se virou para frente, enquanto Evans ia até a mesa da professora de frente para a turma e começava a apresentar seu trabalho. – Aliás... Ela já o faz tão bem..._

_– Ah, Merlin! – reclamaram Black e Remo entediados, se ajeitando melhor em suas carteiras._

_Evans estava de frente para a turma e abrira seu pergaminho em cima da mesa. Em seu pergaminho continha uma caligrafia antiga e delineada como a de um cientista. Continha também pequenas ilustrações explicando o processo da magia da qual falava. McGonnagal a olhava com entusiasmo, não era segredo que Lílian Evans era a favorita de muitos professores. James Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin que sempre andavam juntos, também eram muito conhecidos pela sua inteligência. Mas não ocupavam cargo de favoritos pelo número de confusões em que se metiam por dia e o número de detenções que sujavam bem suas fichas. Abrindo exceção apenas, e às vezes, de Remo, que era monitor-chefe da Grifinória assim como Evans._

_– A Magia Elemental... – começara Evans decidida para a turma que prestava bastante atenção. – Ou a Magia Elementar, não é uma magia que pode ser aprendida, mas sim um dom. O _dom_ de se familiarizar com os elementos da natureza._

_– Se eu tivesse esse dom já teria há muito tempo transformado o Ranhoso num pedaço de graveto. – murmurara Black indiferente, fazendo Potter prender uma risada._

_– Um dom que poucos bruxos conhecidos até hoje já conseguiram controlar. Assim como até mesmo o ofidioglotismo: o dom de falar com as cobras. – continuava Evans._

_– É, porém só bruxos das trevas são ofidioglotas. – dissera uma voz feminina com certo deboche._

_Era uma jovem bonita de longos cabelos negros e grandes olhos azuis que passavam um ar intimidador. Evans não gostava dela, notara o ar desafiador dela, mas não se abalara._

_– Bella, por favor... – pedira a dupla de Bella. Uma jovem loira que Evans sabia ser irmã da outra. Porém, Bella a ignorara._

_– O que quer dizer? Que há alguma restrição para portadores da Magia Elemental? Bruxos "bons", por exemplo? – ela continuara ainda em mais deboche. Evans respirara fundo antes de responder._

_– Não há nenhum registro que prove o tipo de restrição tanto para portadores da Magia Elemental, quanto para o dom de falar com as cobras. Salazar Slytherin, por exemplo, foi o ofidioglota mais famoso, e não há provas suficientes de que ele realmente tenha sido um bruxo das trevas._

_– Provas suficientes? Além da Câmara Secreta? – perguntara Bella ainda desafiadora._

_– Srta. Black! – censurara McGonnagal._

_– A Câmara Secreta não passa de uma lenda, até onde se sabe. – dissera Evans. – De qualquer forma, bruxo das trevas ou não, eu duvido que seu dom tenha dependido disso. Como eu disse Slytherin foi o ofidioglota mais famo..._

_– Pensei que Voldemort fosse o mais famoso. – cortara Bella._

_– Srta. Black! Exijo imediatamente que pare já com esse assunto!_

– _Estamos apenas discutindo a matéria... – dissera Bella indiferente._

_– Você está sempre "apenas discutindo a matéria", não é, priminha? Discutir sempre é sua atividade favorita. – debochara Sirius. Bella apenas o olhara com um pingo de irritação e dissera indiferente._

_– Mantenha-se apenas em sua insignificância, Sirius. – o rapaz apenas rira em deboche._

_– Chega! Os dois! Continue, Srta. Evans. – dissera McGonnagal massageando a cabeça._

_– Sim, professora. Como eu ia dizendo... Não há relatos sobre uma possível restrição para com o portador das citadas magias. A bruxa Antares Sérpia, por exemplo, a mais famosa portadora da Magia Elemental, era conhecida por sua ambigüidade na era da Guerra dos Bruxos._

_– Uma bruxa do bem que mantinha um romance com um bruxo das Trevas. – dissera Ephram de onde estava. Alguns se viraram surpresos pelo conhecimento dele._

_– Exato. – dissera Evans. – Há relatos sobre um possível relacionamento amoroso entre Sérpia e seu maior inimigo..._

_– Salazar Slytherin. – completara Bella indiferente._

_– Não somos sempre nós que interferimos na aula? – murmura Sirius para Potter._

_– Shiii, está interessante. – respondera Potter sem desviar a atenção da ruiva._

_– Então como podem ver, não tem como relacionarmos o dom da Magia Elemental ao caráter do bruxo. Assim como bruxos bons já adquiriram o ofidioglotismo..._

_– Cite um. – desafiara Bella._

_– Como eu disse não há relatos sobre o verdadeiro caráter de Slytherin..._

_– Por favor... – debochara a morena. – Não há relatos? Estamos falando de Salazar Slytherin..._

_– Muito observadora... – murmurara Sirius em deboche._

_– O bruxo das trevas que se virou contra os outros fundadores de Hogwarts por seu ódio aos sangues-ruins. – dissera Bella maldosamente para Evans._

_– Black... – tentara McGonnagal já derrotada._

_– Que os desprezava a tal ponto, que se recusava a lecionar a eles. Fundador da Câmara Secreta, um dos que deu origem a Guerra dos Bruxos..._

_– A propósito... – dissera Evans calmamente, cortando-a. – Sérpia era nascida trouxa. – um silêncio se alastrava na sala de aula, Bella mantinha um olhar raivoso para a ruiva que riu de lado. A troca de olhares só foi interrompida com o sinal da escola que tocara._

_– Ah, Merlin, a aula acabou... – dissera McGonnagal aliviada. – Evans querida, terminará sua apresentação na próxima aula._

_– Sim, professora. – respondera Evans indo até sua carteira e recolhendo seu material assim como os outros._

_– E quem não terminou o trabalho me entregue na próxima aula, sem falta!_

_– Aqui, professora, o meu e o de James. – dissera Sirius entregando os pergaminhos à professora com um sorriso amarelo. McGonnagal recolhera os pergaminhos com um olhar desconfiado. – E a senhora é uma ótima professora, de verdade... O modo como impõe..._

_– Tudo bem, Black, pode se retirar... – dissera a própria revirando os olhos._

_Evans recolhia seu material, guardando seus livros dentro de sua mochila, quando se virara levara um susto ao dar de frente para um sorridente Potter, que se mantinha a um centímetro de distância dela._

_– Lily... Tudo bem?_

_– Tudo bem? – dissera ela em fúria. – Fique pelo menos um dia numa distância de um quilômetro de mim e talvez assim as coisas fiquem bem. – ele abrira ainda mais o sorriso ainda não a deixando passar. – E me deixe passar!_

_– Sabe... Prestando atenção em todo aquele debate sobre a Magia Elemental e o Sr. Blá-blá-blá... Eu pensei: "Por que não chamar a Evans para sair?"._

_– Por que você sabe que eu vou dizer "não"? Ou melhor, você já me chamou quatrocentas vezes e olha que coisa: eu sempre digo "não"! – dissera ela tentando passar._

_– Eu não guardo ressentimentos..._

_– Ah, que pena..._

_– É sério, Lily, até o idiota do Slytherin teve uma chance._

_– Incrível, não é? Sorte a minha que o mesmo não acontecerá com você. – dissera ela em deboche, logo forçando passagem e saindo de fora da sala._

_– Mulheres... – resmungara Potter para um divertido Sirius. – Qual é o problema dela? Eu sou irresistível..._

_Lílian caminhava decidida pelos corredores do primeiro andar da escola quando notara que o sol já terminava de se pôr. Ela parara debruçada sobre a murada para admirar o fim da tarde, aos poucos os raios de sol iam morrendo sobre sua face, ela fechara os olhos sentindo apenas aquele ritual sobre seu rosto._

_Quando abrira os olhos o céu já estava quase totalmente escuro, fora então quando notara algo se formar no céu. Algo grande, numa tonalidade verde, uma caveira e logo uma cobra saíra por dentro de sua boca. A escola estava sendo atacada. Logo ouvira as exclamações surgindo atrás de si: "São os Comensais da Morte do qual o Profeta Diário falou." e "Mas o que eles querem aqui em Hogwarts?". Logo Lílian se virara para todos nos corredores de forma autoritária e decidida._

_– Alunos da Grifinória juntem-se! Preciso que voltem imediatamente para o Salão Comunal! Agora! Andem! Alunos do primeiro ano na frente! – fora quando vira um vulto correr em direção a Floresta Proibida, pressionara a vista e reconhecera-o. – Potter!_

_Lílian mandara mais uma vez todos para o Salão Comunal e correra irritada atrás de James, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo._

_– Potter! – ela chamara, mas ele não ouvira. – James Potter! – ela chamara novamente, o rapaz se virara para trás sem parar de andar._

_– Volte para o castelo, Evans. – ele dissera indiferente._

_– Com o Senhor junto! O que pensa que está fazendo? – brigara ela já bufando, o rapaz a ignorara e ela estressada o enfeitiçara fazendo-o cair e logo ela o alcançara. – Você ficou maluco? Há Comensais da Morte lá, sabia?_

_– Eu sei. – dissera James indiferente, livrando-se do feitiço, se levantando com o olhar irritado e continuando seu caminho, mas Evans se colocara na sua frente. Então ele a olhara irritado. – A Grifinória não está precisando de você?_

_– Exatamente, Potter. E como monitora eu tenho a obrigação de garantir que todos estejam dentro do Salão Comunal, inclusive você!_

_– Isso não vai ser possível. – dissera ele tentando andar e ela o empurrara para trás mais uma vez._

_– Não me faça petrificar você!_

_– Eles mataram os meus pais! – dissera ele de forma séria com raiva e a ruiva engolira em seco ainda sem abaixar a cabeça._

_– Eu sei, mas você nada vai poder fazer agora..._

_– Quer apostar? – ele dissera entre dentes._

_Logo uma luz verde os atingira fazendo ambos caírem no chão. Lílian caíra para trás desacordada com seus cabelos vermelhos já soltos espalhados no chão. E então o liso começara a ganhar cachos, o vermelho ia virando cobre até se transformar num castanho, assim como o rosto ia virando outro, assim como o tempo ia se adiantando..._

Mais ou menos vinte anos se passaram. No lugar de uma garota ruiva, era Hermione Granger que se encontrava desacordada sobre uma cama hospitalar na sessão especial da Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts.

O único barulho naquela Ala Hospitalar era o dos passos apressados de Madame Pomfrey indo do seu caldeirão medicinal à cama de Hermione.  
McGonnagal notara apreensiva Pomfrey encher uma seringa de uma poção púrpura contida em seu caldeirão. Logo a enfermeira puxara o braço da castanha e antes que introduzisse a agulha McGonnagal se pronunciara.

– Pomfrey... Acha necessário?

– Granger se encontra num coma profundo. É horrível, mas eu não posso curar os ferimentos dela enquanto estiver desacordada.

– Mas assim ela vai sentir... Ela já foi muito torturada. – McGonnagal sentia sua voz falhar ao falar da aluna.

– Descobriram mais alguma coisa? – perguntava a enfermeira enquanto injetava a poção na castanha.

– Nada novo. Somente que eles foram encontrados dentro da Floresta Proibida, não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu. – a enfermeira suspirara com irritação abrindo mais a camisola da garota e analisando ainda mais sua cintura.

– O que mais me preocupa é esse ferimento. – McGonnagal ao notar a ferida aberta que se encontrava na cintura da garota levara aos mãos à boca horrorizada. – Eu não consigo identificar esse ferimento... – dissera a enfermeira passando um algodão em volta da ferida. – Digo... Foi feito com um punhal, mas há uma Magia Negra que me bloqueia a passagem na ferida.

– Mas quem faria uma coisa destas? E com que propósito? – dissera McGonnagal ainda mais tensa.

– Não sei dizer... Nunca vi nada igual, só sei que devemos chamar Dumbledore o mais urgente possível.

– Não conseguimos encontrar o diretor em lugar algum... Ele disse que voltaria esse mês, mas não especificou data.

– Dumbledore devia parar com suas missões fora de Hogwarts, é aqui que estão acontecendo os ataques. – desabafara Pomfrey com irritação.

– Ele confiava que nós professores daríamos conta... – dissera McGonnagal sentindo o peito inflar em culpa. Houve uma pequena pausa. – E o Malfoy... Como está? Severo e eu nem acreditamos quando o encontramos vivo. Definitivamente a magia contida nele era um Avada Kedavra...

– E ainda é. Não sei como é possível, mas independente se está acordado ou não, o Sr. Malfoy está absolutamente vivo.

– Não conseguimos entrar em contato com nenhum integrante da família Malfoy...

– A Sra. Malfoy deve estar bastante ocupada visitando o marido, onde que quer que ele esteja escondido. E os pais da Srta. Granger?

– Eu não tive coragem... Eles são trouxas... Esperava que Dumbledore voltasse e falasse com eles. O problema é que a escola está alarmada...

– Tenho pena do Sr. Potter... Cada dia acumula mais motivos para ser o assunto da escola...

**

Já era a terceira vez que Harry caía em meio a uma raiz alta indo de encontro com a neve. Sentia suas pernas doerem, a neve estava densa, dificultando a passagem cada vez mais para a Floresta Proibida, contando ainda com uma tempestade de neblina que tomava todo o lugar, não o deixando enxergar um palmo à frente.

Harry apontava sua varinha para frente, iluminando um pouco o lugar e chamando insistentemente, percebendo então que sua voz também começava a falhar.

– Hermione! – ele chamara deixando sua voz ecoar entre a neblina. Logo ouvira uma voz não muito longe exclamar.

– Avada Kedavra!

Harry correra desesperado às cegas para dentro da neblina à procura da amiga. Logo tropeçara em outra raiz caindo na neve novamente, seus óculos voaram alguns metros, deixando-o ainda mais cego. Apalpara a neve enquanto engatinhava por um tempo procurando seus óculos e então o achara repondo-os nos olhos.

Fora então que notara uma mão caída um pouco a sua frente, de pé Harry exclamara um feitiço fazendo a densa neblina afastar-se um pouco e então vira que a mão pertencia a Hermione que estava com Draco, caídos na neve, um ao lado do outro. Hermione parecia ainda muito mais machucada e com ferimentos gravíssimos, os cabelos castanhos espalhados na neve fazendo o contraste com sua pele que mantinha um tom meio acinzentado. Ela estava morta...

Harry levantara sobressaltado do sofá aonde cochilara sem perceber, quando notara um par de olhos azuis a sua frente.

– Calma, Harry! Sou eu. Gina. – dissera a ruiva tentando acalmar o garoto que suava frio tendo quase um ataque do coração. – Você estava sonhando, calma... Isso que dá ficar aqui enclausurado. Eu falei pra você ir para aula. Já é o terceiro dia que falta.

Logo Ron entrara pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda se jogando numa poltrona em frente dos dois, enquanto Harry se ajeitava melhor no sofá, tentando esquecer o pesadelo.

– É um absurdo! – reclamara Ron jogando um Profeta de Hogwarts com raiva para os dois, que juntaram as cabeças para lê-lo. – Outra matéria vagabunda sobre o resgate do Harry. Agora estão dizendo que você e Malfoy tentaram duelar até a morte na Floresta Proibida. Nem preciso dizer quem levou a pior, não é? E estão achando também que foi você quem atacou Gina antes de 'fugir' para a Floresta Proibida. E Hermione? Fugiu desesperada pra dentro da Floresta, por ver Linda cantando no lugar dela, não agüentou ver seu cargo roubado, tanto de monitora quanto de símbolo sexual pop de Hogwarts. Na boa, Antônio Balazer devia pagar Hermione por vender jornais para ele. Filho da mãe! Agora eu a entendo, sabe?

– Duelo até a morte? – dissera Harry tentando não gritar de fúria enquanto lia aquela matéria absurda. – Estão achando que EU dei o Avada Kedavra no Malfoy? Bem que eu gostaria, mas...

– E o Conl? Onde fica nessa história toda? – perguntara Gina.

– Engraçado a única coisa da qual acusam Conl é de ser animago... Todos os dias. Animago! Animago! Animago! – debochara Ron ainda nervoso.

– Fala como se fosse pouca coisa, ele não é legalizado, pode ir para Azkaban. – dissera Gina.

– Por favor... – ironizara Harry sem tirar os olhos dos jornais, afinal Conl era íntimo dos Malfoy, se Lucius Malfoy, Comensal da Morte, consegue manter o ministério longe dele, Daniel Conl que não seria preso por se transformar num bichinho.

– Você não está entendendo. – ironizara Ron se curvando para Gina de forma raivosa. – Conl é acusado de animago e Harry de assassino! Quero dizer... Viva Daniel Conl o poderoso animago! E eu? Eu fui resgatar o cara que tentou matar a minha irmã... – terminara Ron de forma espalhafatosa, fazendo Harry achar graça.

– Como você é dramático, Ron... – dissera Gina revirando os olhos.

– Não! É incrível como Balazer tem criatividade, ou melhor... É impressionante como o canalha consegue informações. – dizia Ron encostando-se na poltrona ainda de forma irônica e raivosa. – Igual na matéria de ontem, ele citou a raça do cavalo do Comensal Chefe lá, disse que era um imenso corcel negro. Vocês por acaso notaram isso? Porque eu não havia notado que se tratava de um corcel negro, o cavalo podia ser rosa-choque que era possível eu não notar. Eu estava mais preocupado com o tio do Malfoy que estava em cima dele vindo em nossa direção, que por sinal estava tentando nos matar!

– Nada de novo. – reclamara Harry jogando o Profeta de Hogwarts no chão ignorando o amigo. – Nada sobre o tio do Malfoy, Lestrange, Voldemort... Nada. Não consigo entender o que aconteceu lá, por mais que eu tente... Quero dizer... Malfoy? Não... O máximo que se passa pela minha cabeça é que ele pode ter levado o feitiço no lugar da Hermione, por mais que não seja do feitio dele...

– Toda a escola está comentando que Malfoy levou um Avada Kedavra e sobreviveu... – dissera Gina também pensativa. – Dumbledore vai ter realmente muitos problemas quando voltar.

– Que tenha! – explodira Ron enquanto os outros dois continuavam pensativos. – Aquele velho lá! Que abandona a escola em meio a guerra dos bruxos! É impressionante como ele é prestativo, não é? Ele vê que Hogwarts não foi atacada por duas semanas e viaja! O que ele espera que a gente faça? Que a gente chame os Comensais para um churrasco no domingo enquanto jogamos uma partida de Quadribol?

– O ministério vai colar em Dumbledore... – dissera Harry sério como se não ouvisse o amigo.

– Ah, eu quero mais é que Dumbledore se exploda!

– Rony! – brigara Gina. – A culpa não é de Dumbledore nem de ninguém se...

– Não, a culpa é do Voldemort que cismou com a cara do Harry... – cortara o ruivo ironizando.

– Rony... – dizia Gina massageando a testa enquanto o irmão continuava no seu discurso.

– Ou melhor... A culpa é do Harry que não morreu nas mãos dele quando tinha um ano.

– Pelo menos não temos que nos preocupar com a matéria que muda todos os dias, ao contrário de Hermione que continua inconsciente e Merlin sabe até quando. – dissera Harry ainda sem se importar com o escândalo do amigo.

– Ah claro... – voltara Ron na sua ironia – Com sorte amanhã dirão que fui eu quem transformou Conl num cavalo.

– Harry é verdade que você tentou matar o Malfoy? – perguntara um primeiranista para Harry de forma maravilhada. Porém fora Ron quem respondera de forma bruta.

– É claro! E isso foi antes da Hermione virar um pterodátilo e chamar seu exército de opa-lompas para me comerem vivo!– dissera ele irônico fazendo os garotos correrem.

– Você é impossível. – censurara Gina.

– Eu vou melhorar depois que eu tiver a cabeça do Balazer numa bandeja.

Ele estava de costas, mirando o lago enquanto um vento forte batia em sua face espalhando seus cabelos loiros. Snape caminhava em sua direção a contra gosto. Já sabia como lhe retribuiria a conversa, era um garoto impossível, espalhafatoso, que só queria saber de se divertir e exibir-se. Não lhe parecia um bom sonserino, pelo contrário, lhe lembrava mais um dos malditos Marotos. Com certeza ao chamá-lo se viraria para ele com aquele sorriso debochado e olhar cínico, faltando-lhe o respeito. Ao estar enfim às costas dele o vira com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ainda sem notar sua presença.

– Conl. – chamara Snape.

Daniel demorara um pouco para se virar, mas quando o fizera surpreendera até mesmo o professor que vira um olhar sério, sem nenhum sorriso debochado... Uma cara que realmente ninguém naquele castelo já vira em Daniel Conl, ele que sempre fora responsável pelas risadas e brincadeiras. Agora estava apenas sério e quem sabe até mesmo... Era uma expressão estranha. Snape fingira não notar a aparência do rapaz, continuando no seu tom intimidador.

– Venha a minha sala... Na ausência do diretor falará comigo e com Minerva. E agora. – e sem dizer mais nada dera as costas indo em direção ao castelo, sendo seguido por um sério Daniel Conl.

Enquanto caminhava pelo castelo, Daniel atraía o olhar de todos os estudantes nos corredores, que cochichavam sobre o ocorrido. Não era mais segredo para ninguém que Daniel Conl fora encontrado desacordado na Floresta Proibida, no local onde acontecera uma transformação animaga ilegal, na noite do ataque dos Comensais. Sem contar que só ele parecia saber o que acontecera de fato com Draco e Hermione, já que Harry e Ron ficaram para trás.

Foram dias muito difíceis para Daniel. Seus melhores amigos estavam em coma e ainda tinha de aturar todo o falatório e as pessoas que vinham lhe fazer perguntas.

Snape abrira a porta da diretoria da Sonserina dando passagem para que o francês entrasse. Logo que Dan entrara, vira que McGonnagal também se encontrava na sala, sentara-se na cadeira de frente para o diretor da Sonserina, enquanto McGonnagal continuava em pé olhando de um para outro com o olhar apreensivo.

– Já falou com o Potter e o Weasley? – perguntara Snape para McGonnagal.

– Sim, Severo. – dizia McGonnagal mais para Daniel do que para Snape. – E a história termina quando eles e o Sr. Malfoy vão atrás do Sr. Conl e a Srta. Granger. Nada mais sabem daí, apenas que o Sr. Conl fora encontrado desacordado e...

– Eu estava lá, eu me lembro. – murmurara Dan sem encarar nenhum dos dois.

– Então... Conte-nos o que aconteceu. – suplicara a professora.

– Como Draco está? – perguntara ele ainda sem encará-los.

– Ainda desacordado. – dissera a professora com a voz fraca.

– E Hermione...? – perguntara Dan engolindo em seco ainda sem encarar ninguém.

– Também... – dissera a professora depois de um tempo sem conseguir responder. Porém Snape que estava inquieto levantara-se agressivo de seu acento.

– O que queremos saber, Sr. Conl, é o que exatamente você, o Sr. Malfoy e mais três grifinórios estavam fazendo dentro da Floresta Proibida e em meio ao ataque de Comensais, uma vez que todo o mundo mágico sabe do interesse deles no Sr. Potter. E também gostaríamos de saber o que aconteceu com a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Malfoy e porque eles se encontram num estado muito mais crítico do que o Sr. Potter. Ah! E já íamos nos esquecendo. Desde quando o senhor é um animago? Responda, Conl! – dissera o professor de forma acusadora, Conl apenas o olhara sério de forma nada intimidado. Então ouvira a voz mais compreensiva da professora McGonnagal.

– Nos responda, Conl, por favor... É importante.

– Pode ir para Azkaban, sabia disso? – brigara novamente Snape.

– Chega, Severo. Por favor. – suplicara Minerva. Snape contrariado, sentara-se em seu acento ainda encarando um Dan que não se abalara em momento algum com o tom do professor. – Daniel?

– Os Comensais atacaram a Weasley e levaram o Potter. Fomos... – começara Daniel tentando não se abalar. – Resgatar o Potter...

– Ah! Que idéia mais estúpida! E é incrível como o Potter sempre é o motivo disso...

– Severo, deixe-o continuar. – brigara McGonnagal.

– No caminho... Apareceram Comensais e o tio do Draco...

– Tio do Draco? Refere-se a...

– Ephram Malfoy. – respondera Severo em seu lugar. Minerva levara as mãos à boca.

– Merlin... Não tinha ouvido falar dele por anos, achei até que podia ter morrido... Lembro dele, era um bom rapaz.

– Ele geralmente é muito legal, o problema é quando vê uma nascida trouxa. Draco me mandou tirar Hermione de lá... E eu o fiz, mas... Não fui rápido o bastante. – então Dan parara de falar, sentindo sua garganta engasgar e algo muito pesado cair sobre seu peito... "Hermione..." pensara ele.

– Continue, Conl. – insistira Snape irritado.

– Ephram nos alcançou e levou Hermione com ele... Eu não pude fazer nada, já havia sido nocauteado. Depois Draco apareceu com o Potter e o Weasley,... E eu falei que Ephram a tinha levado para ele salvá-la. Eu o mandei ir atrás dela, eu não podia. E ele foi...

– Você o mandou ir? – brigara Snape. – Mandou Draco ir de encontro a Comensais?

– Eu não achei que algo lhe aconteceria... Ele sempre teve imunidade entre eles...

– Pois Draco levou uma Maldição da Morte e a culpa é toda sua!

– Severo, Chega! Isso não é verdade

– Isso é imunidade pra você? – continuava Snape acusador, ignorando McGonnagal. Dan apenas mantinha o contato visual com o professor. Logo o sinal do almoço tocara.

– Daniel, querido... Vá almoçar e assistir suas aulas, depois chamamos você. Severo também precisa se acalmar. – completara McGonnagal entre os dois.

– Vocês três podem entrar. – chamara Madame Pomfrey para Harry, Ron e Gina que esperavam sentados do lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar.

Os três a seguiram até a ala especial, onde encontraram Draco e Hermione num coma profundo. Gina parara perplexa entre as duas camas olhando de um para outro.

– É horrível... – dissera a ruiva quase sem voz. – Parecem... Mortos.

Ron sentara na poltrona ao lado da cama de Hermione, de cabeça baixa como um cão leal, tentando não chorar. Harry tirara as flores já mortas do vaso de cabeceira de Hermione e colocara um novo buquê de margaridas amarelas. Depois sentara na beirada de sua cama, acariciando sua mão fria.

– Eu queria que estivesse aqui, Hermione... Precisamos de você. Sempre precisaremos... – dissera se lembrando de quando vira a amiga no mesmo estado no segundo ano. – Quantas vezes teremos de passar por isso?

_Evans virara a cara com brutalidade ao ser acertada mais uma vez pelo pesado punho do Comensal. Cuspira sangue ao cair no chão, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem e seu queixo latejar. Sentia-se fraca, incapaz de permanecer de pé. Vira de canto James muito machucado e desacordado, sentiu uma onda de dor invadi-la e começou a sentir algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Logo fora virada magicamente de barriga pra cima com brutalidade pela varinha de outro Comensal._

_– O Lord das Trevas ficará orgulhoso da surpresa que estamos preparando para quando Dumbledore voltar. Seus preciosos alunos mortos... Começando pelos sangues-sujos. – dissera ele amaldiçoando a garota com o Crucio, fazendo-a gritar de dor até cair exausta e sem sentidos no chão. Fazendo uma roda inteira de Comensais explodir em gargalhadas._

_– Mate-a logo, estamos torturando-a a mais de duas horas... – dissera outro Comensal ainda rindo. Logo outro Comensal exclamara assustado chamando a atenção de todos: "O que é isso?!"._

_As madeixas vermelhas de Evans começavam a se debater no ar num ângulo contra o vento. Logo todas as árvores próximas pareciam ser sugadas por um furacão violento. Todo o ambiente parecia sofrer com uma ventania. Os Comensais mal conseguiam se manter no lugar. O corpo da garota estava escondido atrás de um redemoinho de folhas secas e terra que a contornavam magicamente._

_– Que magia é essa? – gritara outro Comensal. _

_Todos tentavam feitiços que batiam contra o redemoinho em volta da garota e voltavam contra eles. E então tudo cessara. O vento parara assim como o redemoinho cessara, dando lugar apenas para uma Lílian Evans que se mantinha em pé respirando com dificuldade como se estivesse ausente de tudo e todos._

_Os Comensais a observaram receosos por um tempo, até que o Comensal no comando fizera sinal para que os outros prosseguissem. Em passos lentos, eles começaram a cercar a garota, com varinhas em punho. A garota não fazia nada, nem mesmo parecia notar a presença deles a dois metros de si._

_– Quando eu fizer o sinal... – dissera o Comensal. _

_E então vira a garota se virar indiferente para ele. Ele vira tenso os olhos verdes da garota se tornarem ainda mais profundos enquanto uma brisa quente parecia radiá-la, fazendo seus cabelos vermelhos flutuarem contra a gravidade novamente. "AGO... " mas antes que terminasse um anel de fogo surgira em torno da garota, separando-os dela. Os Comensais foram jogados para trás com força, enquanto as chamas ficavam cada vez mais densas, até que o anel se apagara mostrando apenas uma Lílian Evans tensa de braços abertos._

_– Vamos sair daqui!– gritara um Comensal. Mas o outro não conseguia desviar a atenção da garota que agora abaixara os braços e parecia soar frio. – Vamos! – pressionara o Comensal enquanto muitos já iam debandados. – Ela não é importante! Vamos!_

_Depois que os Comensais já haviam saído do local, Evans passava seus grandes olhos verdes a sua volta, de forma perdida, enquanto sentia uma grande exaustão cair em cima de si. Caíra de joelhso sobre a terra apoiando as mãos no chão de forma que seus cabelos cobrissem seu rosto. Sentia como se um poderoso vulcão estivesse dentro de si e aquilo machucava demais, perdia o oxigênio e suava cada vez mais frio. Não tinha noção de tempo nem espaço, não reconhecia nada, só sentia uma dor alucinante sobre os olhos e começara a perder os sentidos novamente, caindo agora de vez desmaiada dentro da Floresta Proibida a menos de dois metros de onde o corpo do Potter também se encontrava desacordado..._

A Sala de Transfiguração, onde Harry e Ron faziam totalmente desanimados um dever passado por McGonnagal, estava silenciosa naquele dia. Como também estava silenciosa a Sala de Feitiços, onde Gina apoiava a testa sobre a mão para não cair em cima do próprio dever, o qual não tinha ânimo algum para fazer. E como também estava silenciosa as masmorras, onde jogado em sua carteira Daniel observava os outros alunos arranharem seus pergaminhos.

Toda a escola que permanecia quieta naquela manhã, acabara por se assustar. Algo mágico parecia correr pela escola. Todas as velas se apagaram de uma vez, as vidraças e os objetos de vidro começaram a estremecer e as portas e janelas das salas começaram a bater. Todos os alunos levantaram sobressaltados, enquanto os professores tentavam manter o controle da situação.

– Calma! Calma! Fiquem quietos! – ordenava McGonnagal.

– Acha que é outro ataque? – murmurara Ron alarmado para Harry.

– A essa hora? Duvido muito.

– Fiquem todos juntos, cuidado com os objetos cortantes! – dizia o professor de Feitiços para uma turma desesperada. Gina explodira uma carteira que ia para cima de dois alunos que correram desesperados.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – dissera a ruiva para si mesma.

Nas masmorras, Daniel aproveitara o tumulto para sair escondido da sala e correra em direção à Ala Hospitalar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia que era lá que deveria estar.

Fora então que tudo parara. Todo barulho e o tremor, assim como os gritos assustados, deixando a escola novamente em silêncio. Daniel parara de correr observando o lugar, tentando entender o que acontecera. Logo todos os alunos começaram a sair assustados de dentro das salas para ver o que acontecera, deixando o corredor lotado.

– Conl, onde você pensa que vai? – chamara Snape que aparecera também no corredor. – Volte já para as masmorras! 

Pomfrey que acabara de presenciar assustada toda a Ala Hospitalar estremecer e os materiais rodearem a cama de Hermione como um ímã, fora nervosa em direção a cama da castanha, levando um susto em ver que a garota abrira os olhos sentindo uma grande animação dentro de si.

– Srta. Granger? – chamara a enfermeira emocionada. A garota virara os olhos para ela, fazendo a enfermeira soltar uma exclamação de alegria. – Bem vinda de volta. 

A professora McGonnagal ainda enfeitiçava a sala repondo tudo em seu lugar com a ajuda dos alunos quando recebera uma coruja da torre. Ron que notara dera um tapa no braço de Harry chamando a atenção dele para o fato. Ambos viram McGonnagal ler o pergaminho recebido e esboçar um sorriso alegre e emocionado. Logo a professora procurara pelos dois na sala, logo os encontrando com o olhar e dizendo sem conter a emoção.

– A Srta. Granger... Ela está de volta. Vocês deviam ir até a Ala Hospitalar agora. – dissera ela e ambos completamente em êxtase correram para o local citado. 

As portas da Ala Hospitalar foram abertas com um estrondo e Hermione, que já estava vestida com uma roupa transfigurada de seu quarto, vira Harry, Ron e Gina entrarem correndo e vindo desesperados em sua direção. A castanha abrira um sorriso e correra em direção a Harry que a abraçara fortemente por um longo tempo, sem vontade ou condições de se largarem.

– Tem que parar com essa mania de entrar em coma... – dissera o moreno sem soltá-la. Ron e Gina riam da cena.

– Estou aqui, Harry... – dissera a castanha no mesmo tom. Depois Hermione abraçara Ron e Gina fortemente e se virara para os três aliviada por estarem bem. Logo entrara McGonnagal entrar às pressas na enfermaria abraçando a castanha, que rira com os outros da cena.

– Srta. Granger... Graças a Merlin... Como está se sentindo?

– Muito bem... – dissera a castanha até achando estranho esse fato. – Quero dizer... Estou ótima.

– Ótima? – dissera Harry achando estranho. – Você estava em coma... Hermione, você passou quase uma semana desacordada... O que aconteceu lá? – o sorriso de Hermione se apagara aos poucos, vendo a imagem embaçada apenas de um vulto segurando-lhe o pescoço por trás.

– Eu não me lembro... Exatamente.

– Mas isso não é hora para perguntas. O importante é que a Srta. está boa. – dissera McGonnagal. – Eu só não entendo essa sua recuperação...

– Realmente não faz sentido algum... Era para Srta. Granger ainda estar de cama. – dissera Pomfrey para a professora.

– Ah, quem liga? O importante é que você está bem. – dissera Ron carinhosamente.

– E Draco? Onde ele está? – dissera Hermione séria, para os cinco presentes.

– O Sr. Malfoy... Ainda se encontra desacordado. – dissera Pomfrey. Hermione engolira em seco sentindo os olhos arderem.

– Quero vê-lo. – dissera a castanha.

Pomfrey abrira a cortina em volta da segunda cama e Hermione se apressara para estar ao lado do loiro, segurando-lhe a mão gélida sem conseguir segurar uma lágrima ao ver o belo rosto pálido de Draco.

– Parece morto.

– Vamos torcer para que ele melhore, assim como ocorreu com você. – disse Minerva com os olhos cheios de água.

Mas Hermione não prestava atenção em mais nada a sua volta, só sentia seu peito inflar em angústia ao ver Draco daquele jeito. Fechara os olhos forçando-se a se lembrar, mas não conseguia. Mas sabia que era a culpada daquilo, pois lembrava de Draco tentando impedi-la de entrar na Floresta Proibida_. "Isso não devia ter acontecido com você..."_ pensara ela sentindo uma leve enxaqueca.

– Quando é que você vai sair desse estado sereno idiota...? – murmurara ela para si mesma. Sentira então uma mão no seu ombro que sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.

– Vamos, Hermione. Depois a gente volta... Você precisa comer, sair um pouco daqui. – dissera Harry carinhosamente.

– Ele tem razão, Srta. Granger. – dissera Pomfrey. E então Hermione se virara calmamente para Gina, ignorando os outros dois.

– E Dan? – Gina respirara fundo antes de responder com seu olhar ligeiramente preocupado.

– Dan está bem, mas... Muita coisa aconteceu desde aquela noite. Conl está passando pela maior perseguição já vista em Hogwarts.

– Perseguição? – perguntara Hermione com o cenho franzido.

– Infelizmente o Sr. Conl infligiu uma lei gravíssima. Ele é, não se sabe desde quando, um animago não registrado. – dissera Minerva, Hermione virara o rosto contrariada, sentindo uma revolta dentro de si.

– Onde ele está?

Daniel fora chamado para entrar na Diretoria de Hogwarts, onde se encontrava a professora Minerva McGonnagal, que se sentara no lugar do diretor Dumbledore e indicara a cadeira da frente para Daniel se sentar. A volta estavam todos os outros professores de Hogwarts e até mesmo Antônio Balazer com papel e caneta à mão, fazendo Dan imaginar como é que o desgraçado conseguia acesso a tanta coisa. Tudo parecia mesmo um tribunal. Daniel se sentara na cadeira indicada e Minerva se pôs a falar.

– Bem, Sr. Conl. Estamos aqui como uma cópia de uma edição de um Tribunal de Justiça para resolvermos o seu caso. Isso porque não queremos expor um aluno nosso, ainda mais na ausência do Diretor. Tentaremos arrumar uma punição para o senhor caso seja declarado culpado, não tão severa quanto a do Tribunal do Ministério. Temos aqui o professor Snape, quem fará a acusação. – dissera Minerva apontando para Severo, Dan apenas o olhara sério. – E na sua defesa temos uma aluna que se ofereceu como voluntária na sua defesa. – dissera ela apontando para outro lado onde uma aluna de trança castanha ajeitava algumas papeladas de costas para ele. Dan ficara surpreso e logo apertara os olhos em direção a aluna reconhecendo aquela trança cheia, sentindo seu peito inflar de inquietação. – Bem, que comece então.

– O Sr. Daniel Conl está sendo acusado de manter a identidade secreta de animago por anos, sem ser registrado no Ministério da Magia. Isso por ser encontrado no local e hora exata em que fora registrada a mutação. – dissera Snape logo sendo cortado pela voz determinada da voluntária a defesa.

– Há um erro de identidade. – Dan vira Hermione virar-se para Snape não acreditando que ela estava ali, viva, acordada e ainda fazendo a sua defesa.

– Hermione! – exclamara Dan agarrando-a num abraço apertado pouco se importando com os outros.

– Ok, agora não, Dan. – murmurava Hermione sem graça.

– Me desculpe, eu devia ter lutado mais... Enfrentado ele... – murmurava Dan de modo culpado.

– Pare de falar besteiras, estamos no meio de uma audiência...

– Será que os senhores... – começara Snape rispidamente pros dois que se soltaram rápido antes que ele terminasse a frase, se ajeitando melhor como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Como eu disse, houve um erro de identidade. – repetira Hermione.

– Como? – perguntara McGonnagal confusa. Dan tentava chamar a atenção da amiga com os olhos. Porém ela o ignorava, assim como ignorava seus murmúrios. "Hermione, o que está fazendo?!".

– Daniel Conl não é um animago. – dissera Hermione.

– Ah, ele é sim. – dissera Snape na mesma hora irritado. Daniel começara a entender o que a amiga estava fazendo e se desesperara.

– Sim, eu sou.

– Está vendo? – dissera Snape infantilmente.

– Ele está protegendo alguém. – disse ela.

– Não. – negara Dan.

– Sim, está. – dissera ela indiferente.

– Não estou não!

– Sim está... Não. – dissera Snape confundindo-se.

– Protegendo quem? – perguntara McGonnagal. Hermione virara-se para Daniel, encarando-o ao responder.

– Alguém que lhe deve muito. Uma amiga. – dissera Hermione para ele de forma profunda. Daniel contivera uma irritação no maxilar querendo não se comover com as palavras dela. Ela estava prestes a fazer uma grande burrada e ele sabia disso. – Se é um animago... – ela continuara, desafiando-o. – Poderia me responder: em que animal se transforma?

– Um cavalo. – respondera ele.

– Errado. O animal se trata de um _Anicórnio_ jovem, ainda sem chifre. É uma raça especial, prima distante do unicórnio, tendo como diferença a pelagem dourada.

– Ou seja: um cavalo. – dissera Dan já irritado com a castanha e se virando para o tribunal. – Eu já disse que sou um animago, não basta?

– Temos de escutar essa inconveniente? Ele já confessou. – dissera Snape com nojo.

– Isso é tudo que exigem? Uma confissão? – dissera Hermione. McGonnagal dera de ombros meio confusa.

– Bem... Sim... Imagino que sim.

– Bom. – dissera Hermione. – Porque eu tenho a mesma carga mágica de mutação contida no meu corpo desde aquela noite e também estava na Floresta Proibida...

– Pra falar a verdade, tem até muito mais... – murmurara McGonnagal.

– E eu tive conseqüências dessa irresponsável mutação. Sou a única com a prova de que eu sou uma animaga.

– Você? – perguntara Snape ignorando a discussão dos dois.

– Hermione... – murmurara McGonnagal abalada.

– Agora estamos quites. – murmurara Hermione para Dan ao se pôr ao lado dele.

– Você é louca. – respondera ele irritado, sem se virar pra ela.

– Então, soltem Daniel Conl. – dissera McGonnagal mais aliviada.

– Calma! – dissera Snape para todos. – Não vamos nos esquecer que isso aqui é uma cópia de um Tribunal de Justiça. E a punição da Srta. Granger? Conl pode ter sido declarado inocente, mas ainda há uma culpada aqui! – Daniel encarara Hermione ao seu lado de modo sério com uma irritação contida.

– E como é que você espera se livrar dessa, gênio?

– Senhores. – dissera McGonnagal. – A acusada esteve em coma por quase uma semana, além de ter sido torturada por Comensais da Morte. Devemos levar em conta que a acusada já foi suficientemente punida por sua irresponsabilidade. – logo todo o tribunal começara a concordar, e Dan e Hermione apenas assistiam com satisfação Snape ter uma crise consigo mesmo. – Daniel Conl e Hermione Granger, portanto ficam aqui declarados inocentes.

– Pra falar a verdade eu estava doido de saudades de você. – brincara Daniel com um sorriso cínico para a castanha.

Mais uma semana correu em Hogwarts e aos poucos o assunto do ataque foi cessando pelos corredores, em exceção apenas do fato de Draco ainda estar em coma e ter sobrevivido a um Avada Kedavra. Como de costume Hermione fora passar algumas horas na Ala Hospitalar, tentava ficar o máximo de tempo ao lado de Draco e com seus pensamentos. Lembrava dos dois dançando no baile, fora tão perfeito. Nunca que eles imaginariam que horas mais tarde...

De repente começara a ver alguns flashes a sua frente. Um homem cavalgava até eles na Floresta Proibida separando-os dos Comensais. Lembrava disso. Draco mandara Dan tirá-la de lá. Ela se lembrava disso. Lembrava-se do tal Ephram levá-la para outro lugar... Mas então... Uma dor de cabeça absurda a invadia, não conseguindo pensar em mais nada. Então Hermione fora distraída por duas vozes que vinham do escritório da Madame Pomfrey. Antes que Hermione pudesse registrar o que estava fazendo, ficara atrás da porta, notando que se tratam da Madame Pomfrey e McGonnagal.

– Minerva, acalme-se... Não disse isso para que ficasse neste estado. Eu só não entendo como é possível. O Sr. Malfoy levou a Avada Kedavra e ainda respira! Não sei o que pensar. O Potter sempre fora um caso inacreditável... E agora mais este.

– Não posso negar que o estado do Sr. Malfoy me preocupa, mas nada me assusta mais que esta recuperação repentina da Srta. Granger. Dá para ver em seus olhos mais dor que qualquer um pode imaginar... Ela foi torturada. Ela corre muito mais perigo do que pensa. Eu sinto isso. – Hermione sentira-se arrepiar, sabia que Minerva chorava.

– Está falando como a Trelawney, Minerva. – falara a enfermeira tentando acalmá-la.

– Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo com eles dois. Como eles sobreviveram? Dois estudantes contra um grupo de Comensais? Como é possível? E Malfoy... Ele é quase dado como morto! – Hermione dera um passo pra trás transtornada, esbarrando numa pilha de materiais que caíram no chão. As duas saíram do escritório encontrando uma Hermione toda atrapalhada recolhendo tudo. – Senhorita...

– Me desculpem, eu não queria ouvir... Foi só...

– Tudo bem, Srta. Granger. Eu vou indo então, Pomfrey. – despedira-se McGonnagal ainda abalada.

– Ah, professora! – chamara Hermione fazendo Minerva parar. – E se... A maldição, tivesse o acertado de raspão? – perguntara a garota receosa sabendo que era uma idéia idiota.

– O que? – perguntara a professora.

– Ou não sei... Se não tivesse acertado o coração... Não sei porquê, mas tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido sobre isso antes. – completara a castanha um pouco confusa.

– Pois ouviu de um maluco, só pode. – dissera a professora.

– Mas quem diria um absurdo desses? – rira-se a enfermeira.

– Eu não sei... – dissera Hermione pra si mesma.

– É impossível. Uma vez a maldição esteja em contato com a pessoa já faz efeito. Não importa onde tenha mirado.

– Mas então... Como...?

– Eu não sei, Srta. Granger. Acho que o Sr. Malfoy teve o mesmo anjo da guarda que o Sr. Potter teve há dezesseis anos atrás. É melhor esperar Dumbledore retornar para que nos dê uma teoria melhor.

****

_ Evans caminhava nervosa até a Biblioteca xingando mentalmente Potter de todos os nomes possíveis. Aquele garoto a irritava mais do que qualquer coisa e não entendia como ainda aturava aquilo. Como passara por cima da sua moral, do seu orgulho e se deixara apaixonar por alguém como James Potter?! Como namorara com ele?! "Muito bem, Lílian Evans. Eis a sua recompensa.", pensara ela, ainda lembrando da cena que presenciara há pouco. Potter e Bloostrud aos beijos._

_Aquela arrogante ex dele metida a super sensação de Hogwarts. Todos sabiam que ela só se pendurara no pescoço de James nos últimos meses por popularidade e que todo incrível charme e esplêndida beleza, sem contar aquele corpo maravilhoso dele não tinham nada haver com isso. "Aff, pára de pensar nisso!", brigara a ruiva novamente consigo mesma._

_Ele a traíra, não conseguia acreditar. Jurara amor por tanto tempo e agora a traíra. Chegara até mesmo a sentir um pouco de pena do desgraçado quando gritara na sua cara todo o tipo de verme que ele era, ameaçando matá-lo friamente caso se aproximasse dela novamente. Não querendo ouvir as dúzias de "Perdão!" ou "Eu posso explicar...", "Não é nada disso", "Confia em mim, eu não queria...". Grr... O cinismo dele era o que mais a irritava. Filho da mãe. Nunca mais se permitiria sofrer daquele jeito. Nunca mais. Por mais ninguém._

_Caminhava entre as estantes da Biblioteca vazia, exausta por procurar por um livro interessante o bastante para livrar-lhe de seu estresse. Parara de cabeça baixa, respirando com dificuldade, apoiando as mãos na estante à frente. "Ele é um idiota... Idiota..." pensava ela. "Ele é um idiota... E você é doida por ele... Doida por aquele galinha que só queria completar a listinha dele contigo..."._

_Fora quando sentira seus olhos arderem e uma lágrima escapar. Ela notara surpresa a lágrima ir em direção ao chão quando a própria parara. A lágrima congelara no ar sem cair. Evans levantara surpresa mantendo certa distância da lágrima que continuava parada no ar e olhara para os lados certificando-se de que estava sozinha. Então se agachara até a altura da lágrima ainda congelada no ar, analisando-a com o cenho franzido. Colocara então sua mão direita de costas um pouco abaixo da lágrima e quase instantaneamente ela descongelara caindo em sua pele._

_Lílian levantara assustada batendo com força contra outra estante, olhara pra cima assustada e em desespero notara um enorme número de livros que começavam a cair em sua direção. Num reflexo levantara as mãos e logo abrira de leve os olhos notando que esses não caíam e se mantinham congelados no ar com uma espessa camada de gelo. Então se sentira respirar com dificuldade, seu nervosismo aumentando junto com a palpitação no seu peito. Andava pra trás cada vez mais tensa, sentindo uma dor de cabeça horrível aumentando. As mesas pelas quais passava eram violentamente jogadas pro alto, assim como as lâmpadas do ambiente que começavam a explodir._

_Lílian virava-se assustada para cada ponto da Biblioteca que parecia rebelar-se contra ela, seus cabelos vermelhos já não estavam mais num coque, mas sim flutuava no ar, como que carregados de uma fonte de energia. Lílian começava a sentir sua pele arder, assim como seus olhos, os quais fechara com violência, agachando-se de dor._

_– Pare... Pare... – suplicava ela para o desconhecido. Logo todas as vidraças da Biblioteca explodiram em pedaços que acabaram por irem em sua direção._

_Ela botara o braço na frente em defesa, mas quando abrira os olhos viu que os cacos de vidro estavam congelados no ar cobertos de gelo a alguns centímetros dela. Virara-se numa revolta sentindo seu peito prestes a explodir quando sentira bater de frente para alguém que a segurara quase num abraço sustentador. Vira a sua frente um par de olhos negros preocupados, mesmo no seu jeito orgulhoso._

_– Evans, o que foi? – dissera Ephram a sua frente, mirando aqueles imensos olhos verdes arregalados de medo, os cabelos dela estavam bagunçados em torno de seu rosto como uma fogueira. _

_Ela suava frio, encarando-o como se passasse alguma mensagem e antes que percebesse que fora seu primeiro contato com ela, a vira cair desmaiada em seus braços.__Assustado, Ephram deitara Evans com cuidado no chão da Biblioteca chamando por ela, olhara para os lados, não havia ninguém, e então notara o rosto pálido da garota desacordada. Seus cabelos lisos e vermelhos espalhados no chão. Notara que ela segurava com força uma pulseira de couro de aspecto antigo, que possuía um cristal em seu centro. A pulseira da sorte de Lílian havia se desprendido de seu pulso..._

Hermione acordara sobressaltada em seu quarto sentindo seus olhos arderem demais, sentindo-se numa febre de cinqüenta graus. Suava frio e tremia, agarrando seu cobertor. Colocara a mão na barriga de onde vinha toda a ardência. Jogara-se para o lado a procura de seu diário e agarrara-o como se ele pudesse protegê-la de algum mal. Desesperava-se em não saber o que estava acontecendo.

Lembrava vagamente de seus pesadelos, não entendendo o que eles significavam. Lembrava-se de alguém apanhando, de alguém falar de Salazar e a Guerra dos Bruxos. Lembrava de sentir muita dor, alguém nocauteia-la no rosto fazendo-a cuspir sangue. Lembrava-se de um anel de fogo, de mesas e vidros explodindo. Mas era tudo muito confuso, muito rápido, não via rostos, não escutava quase nada. Só sentia, raiva... Desespero...

– O que está acontecendo comigo? – dizia-se Hermione sozinha fechando os olhos com força tentando ignorar a dor que se alastrava pela sua cintura.

Não agüentando de dor correra até seu banheiro acendo a luz às presas e jogando água nos rosto, tentando refrescar aquela pele que ardia em febre. E então tudo parara. Olhava-se no espelho, seu reflexo descabelado e cansado. Mas não sentia mais nada, estava ótima de novo. Então subira a camisa de seu pijama um pouco, encarando surpresa uma fina cicatriz em sua cintura. Uma linha forçada, cicatrizada às pressas e há pouco tempo.

– O que fizeram comigo?

***

_Ephram estava jogado em sua carteira no fundo da sala não prestando a devida atenção naquela aula de poções. Mas ele não era o único. Olhara de lado para Potter que mantinha um olhar sério e perdido, o amigo ainda sofria pela ruiva, mesmo não entendendo o que de tão especial havia nela, Ephram sentia pelo amigo. _

_Hogwarts não andava mais tão animada quanto antes. Mas mesmo assim não conseguia esquecer o pedido que ele lhe fizera. Respirara com irritação não acreditando que ele mesmo concordara com uma loucura daquelas. Logo ele... Era inacreditável. "Por que ele não pedira isso para o Sírius, afinal? Grr..."._

_Então o loiro olhara para mais a frente, onde Evans também não prestava atenção na aula. Ela mantinha apenas seu olhar parado para um lápis a sua frente que mantinha-se magicamente em pé sobre a ponta e girava lentamente em sentido horário. O dedo indicador da ruiva mantinha-se apenas a alguns centímetros acima do lápis. Ephram franzira o cenho pasmo com o que aquela ruiva parecia estar fazendo..._

Logo os olhos esverdeados tornaram-se castanhos, as madeixas ruivas se tornaram cheias e cacheadas num tom castanho também. Hermione mantinha o olhar concentrado sobre o seu lápis que girava magicamente a sua frente, arranhando sua carteira. Logo sentira alguém cutucar seu ombro desconcentrando-a e instantaneamente fazendo com que o lápis caísse e ela mesma se atrapalhasse ao pegá-lo no chão.

– O que foi? – perguntara ela meio aborrecida.

– Já soube? Dumbledore volta essa tarde. – dissera Harry com o olhar atônito para a amiga.

– Já era tempo, aquele miserável dar as ca... – resmungara Ron ao lado do amigo ainda copiando o seu dever.

– Talvez ele consiga explicar o que aconteceu... E quem sabe trazer Draco de volta. – aquilo realmente fizera uma alegria se espalhar pelo estômago de Hermione, ela engolira em seco tentando manter a calma.

– É... Talvez.

– Você está bem? – perguntara Harry pela terceira vez naquela manhã. – Parece estranha... Dormiu bem? – Hermione respirara fundo sentindo uma angústia terrível em seu peito, não agüentava mais fugir daquela pergunta. – Hermione?

– Tenho tido alguns pesadelos estranhos...

– Que pesadelos? – a garota olhara pros lados tentando achar palavras e coragem para o que ia dizer, a essa altura até mesmo Ron já se interessara.

– Harry... Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas... Eu tenho a impressão... Na noite do ataque... Ah! – Hermione massageara a cabeça não conseguindo continuar, não sabia exatamente o que tinha de dizer, tudo parecia confuso demais.

– O que foi? Diga... – perguntara Harry com a voz compreensiva.

– Harry... Está acontecendo alguma coisa. – dissera Hermione mirando o amigo de um jeito sério. – Algo que envolve a sua mãe.

– O que? Como assim...

– Srta. Granger! – dissera Snape na sua voz arrastada, a garota o olhara e vira o mesmo olhar de irritação e nojo de sempre. – Já que a senhorita está aproveitando seu tempo livre para jogar conversa fora, deve significar que já entende a matéria perfeitamente. Estou certo?

– Professor... – dissera Harry tentando se controlar.

– Calado, Sr. Potter! Você não é a Srta. Granger, é? – dissera Snape para o garoto. E olhara de volta para a castanha. – Por que não vem até aqui e nos dá uma demonstração do quanto você entendeu?

– Senhoras e senhores mais uma brilhante demonstração da incrível Miss Hermione Granger. – brincara Dan do outro lado da sala tirando risada dos outros. Hermione rira do amigo de leve, vendo-o piscar pra ela de forma encorajadora.

Hermione respirara fundo segurando uma irritação, com tantas dúvidas e complicações na cabeça ainda tinha que aturar um idiota como professor. Hermione levantara emburrada de sua cadeira indo até a mesa do professor de frente para sala onde tinha um caldeirão, algumas ervas e vários manuscritos.

– Poção Olictavus... – começara a castanha para a turma. – Ou melhor, a poção para esquecer um amor. É a poção que tem como função desencadear de sua mente e coração mágoas passadas. Uma poção muito eficiente e sem antídoto, criada pela bruxa Antares Sérpia nos anos da Guerra Bruxa. Sérpia uma bruxa nascida trouxa que gerara muita polêmica em sua época também por ser a Bruxa Elemental mais famosa...

– Bruxa o que? – cortara um aluno. Todos se entreolhavam perdidos na explicação da castanha. A própria parara de falar não entendendo de onde tirara aquela informação.

Logo a castanha, ainda confusa, vira o olhar do professor. Snape a olhava com um estranho olhar pasmo, era óbvia a surpresa e indignação dele. Era o melhor olhar que ela vira nele desde quando o professor também flagrara Harry falando com as cobras.

– De onde tem tanta informação sobre Sérpia das Pedras e como sabe sobre a Magia Elemental? – indagara Snape rispidamente. Hermione fechara e abrira a boca várias vezes.

– Eu... Eu não sei. Eu nunca ouvira falar sobre "Sérpia das Pedras". Tudo o que eu sei sobre Antares Sérpia é que ela inventou a Poção Olictavus, que é até mesmo proibida e considerada uma magia das trevas. Eu... Eu não sei nada sobre "Magia Elemental"... Eu nem sei de onde veio isso... – dizia a garota confusa sentindo fortes dores na cabeça.

– Só isso? Responda-me, Granger! Onde ouviu sobre a Magia Elemental? Que livros anda lendo?

– O que? – dizia-se a garota confusa... Ouvia a voz do professor ao longe, pois outra estava em sua mente, sua consciência parecia falar consigo. _"Não. Você sabe muito mais do que isso."_ – Nenhum...

– Não minta, Granger... Fale-me o que sabe sobre a Magia Elemental! _– "Você sabe muito mais que isso... Magia Elemental... Lembra... Eu sei mais."._

– Ela tinha o poder de controlar os elementos... Digo, o dom... O dom de se familiarizar com os elementos da natureza. – dissera Hermione quase sem voz se assustando com o que estava acontecendo.

Snape e os alunos a olhavam com espanto. Ela começava a respirar com dificuldade. Via em sua mente com clareza uma jovem ruiva e dizer em voz alta.

_"... Não é uma magia que pode ser aprendida, mas sim um dom. O dom de se familiarizar com os elementos da natureza. Um dom que poucos bruxos conhecidos até hoje já conseguiram controlar. Assim como até mesmo o ofidioglotismo: o dom de falar com as cobras..."_

Hermione tapara os ouvidos com as mãos sentindo seu corpo e seus olhos arderem. Ouvia ao longe Snape dizer alguma coisa e mais longe ainda Harry e Ron exclamarem seu nome.

_"...É, porém só bruxos das trevas são ofidioglotas..."_

Vira em sua mente uma jovem bonita de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis que passavam um ar intimidador. Via flashes confusos em sua mente, Comensais caindo, muita neve. Uma mistura de informações que doíam da mente ao corpo.

– Bella... – ela sussurrara, Daniel se levantara de onde estava, enquanto Harry e Ron ficavam ainda mais desesperados pela amiga.

_"...Você não disse que ia me matar?..."_

Hermione apoiara-se na mesa acabando por esbarrar no caldeirão que caíra pra frente despejando todo seu conteúdo.

_"...Não há relatos sobre uma possível restrição para com o portador das citadas magias. A bruxa Antares Sérpia, por exemplo, a mais famosa portadora da Magia Elemental, era conhecida por sua ambigüidade na era da Guerra dos Bruxos..."_

_"...Uma bruxa do bem que mantinha um romance com um bruxo das Trevas..."_  
Dissera um jovem loiro em sua mente, sentado ao fundo da sala.

_"...Só existiu uma única sangue-ruim capaz de me ferir, menina, e ela já morreu faz muito tempo..."_

Hermione começara a tombar em direção ao chão gritando de dor quando alguém a segurara pelos ombros sacudindo-a e forçando-a a abrir os olhos e encarar as pupilas verdes escuras de Daniel.

– Hermione, fala comigo! O que está acontecendo? – perguntara o loiro decidido sem soltá-la.

– Eu não sei. – dissera Hermione ao mesmo tempo em que chorava de dor. Sem conseguir registrar mais nada além dos flashes em sua frente.

_"...Parece que a história nunca muda, não é mesmo?..."_

Hermione tentara voltar ao controle apoiando-se na mesa, tentando afastar-se dos outros, esbarrou nos materiais em cima da mesa do professor quando sentira algo cortante e vira a sua frente um punhal torto do qual olhara com espanto e outra dor avassaladora a percorria.

_"...Se tivessem feito isso com a Evans vinte anos atrás, teríamos evitado problemas muito maiores..."_

Hermione começara a correr desesperada pra fora da sala, ignorando todos que iam atrás dela. Corria pelos corredores sentindo seu coração acelerado e algo percorrer-lhe as veias. Via em sua mente com clareza o momento que Bellatrix a apunhalara. Hermione caíra de joelhos no corredor gritando de dor, com a mão na cintura no local exato em que o punhal a ferira.

_"...Infelizmente, há um destino ainda mais cruel para aquelas que se apaixonam por um Malfoy..."_

– Draco, acorda,... Por favor... – dizia Hermione em meio ao choro, logo gritando de dor novamente, sem conseguir se conter. Sua cicatriz na cintura ardia com absurda intensidade e ela sentia que na mesma velocidade que algo se espalhava pelo seu corpo sua, a vida ia sendo sugada. Sentia-se morrendo. – Draco...

_"...Eu não sei o que você fez com meu sobrinho... Mas nenhuma outra Sangue-Ruim vai interferir na vida de um Malfoy..."_

Via uma jovem ruiva caindo e cuspindo sangue no chão da Floresta Proibida. Sendo torturada.

_"... Você sabe muito bem que não há futuro para vocês dois...  
...Vamos descobrir..."_

Vira Draco sendo acertado por um Avada Kedavra em seu lugar e gritara ainda mais de dor e desespero. Os alunos a rodeavam, enquanto outros buscavam ajuda.

_"...Você sabe que independente de qualquer coisa, Draco ama apenas você... Ele não pode se transformar em outra pessoa só pelo amor que tem a você..."_

– Não. Ele é bom. – dissera Hermione em delírio. Enquanto se contorcia de dor no chão.

– O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM ELA? – gritara Harry para Snape que apenas a observava atônito e surpreso. Logo McGonnagal aparecera entre os alunos e colocara as mãos na boca em espanto.

– Srta. Granger...

Logo Balazer aparecera entre os muitos alunos com uma máquina fotográfica, mas antes de tirar uma foto fora puxado pelo colarinho com brutalidade e jogado na parede por um Ron Weasley furioso.

– Por favor, me convença que você é só fruto da minha imaginação e de que não está me implorando pra te dar a maior surra da sua vida. – dissera Ron com raiva e ameaçador.

Enquanto isso Daniel apenas acariciava o rosto da castanha tentando acalmá-la. E então vira que Hermione segurara firme a cintura e fizera força pra tirar a mão dela de cima para que pudesse ver a cicatriz. Ele vira espantado e nervoso uma linha fina que representava a cicatriz e veias em volta arroxeadas que pareciam ter vida dentro da garota que continuava aos berros.

_"...Essa santa ingenuidade de vocês que sempre os condenou. Essa mania de rotular todos de 'bons' ou 'maus'... Todos conseguem ser 'bons' à custa de alguém..."_

– Amuldul. – dissera Dan pra si mesmo e olhara para a castanha, que continuava aos delírios chamando por Draco. E então se virara para todos dizendo em voz alta. – Ela foi envenenada! – e a pegara no colo, levando-a às pressas para a Ala Hospitalar.

_"... Agora eu sei o porquê dessa super proteção deles com você. Nós tínhamos a mesma para com ela também..."_

Via em sua mente Lílian virar-se assustada para cada ponto da Biblioteca que parecia rebelar-se contra ela, seus cabelos vermelhos já não estavam mais num coque, mas sim flutuavam no ar, como que carregados de uma fonte de energia. Lílian começava a sentir sua pele arder, assim como seus olhos, os quais fechara com violência, agachando-se de dor, suplicando para o desconhecido "Pare... Pare..."

– Pare... Pare... – dizia Hermione aos delírios ao ser colocada sobre a cama da Ala Hospitalar, agora só continha Harry, Ron, Dan, Snape, McGonnagal e Pomfrey com ela.

– O que aconteceu? – dissera Gina assustada ao entrar correndo na Ala Hospitalar.

– Essa dor vem da cicatriz... – dissera McGonnagal.

– Um corte de punhal não devia causar isso tudo. – dissera-se Pomfrey atordoada.

– O punhal estava envenenado por Amuldul. – dizia Dan de forma consciente e séria.

– Amuldul? Mas como... – perguntara Snape.

– O que é Amuldul? – perguntara Harry nervoso.

– É um veneno mágico das trevas feito com uma planta muito rara, tinha uma plantação atrás da Mansão dos Malfoy. Precisa fazer o antídoto... – dissera o loiro agora para o professor Snape. – Basta recolher um pouco do sangue dela e seiva de Amargenélia do Norte, deve saber fazer.

– Sei... – disse Snape na sua voz arrastada.

– Então rápido porque não temos muito tempo. – pressionara o loiro.

– Tome, tinha um pouco do sangue da Srta. Granger guardado. – dissera Pomfrey entregando para Snape às pressas.

– ANDA! – pressionara Ron para Snape que o olhara assassinamente. – Digo... Professor. - Milagrosamente Snape saíra as pressas da Ala Hospitalar para as masmorras.

_"...Enquanto ainda somos inimigos... Me diga pelo menos o seu nome..."_

Hermione via-se dançando alegremente com Draco no baile, tudo era lindo e perfeito.

_"...É meio inacreditável, não é?"_

_"...É, ele não era só maldade, por mais que seja assim que a maioria das pessoas o vejam, ou pensem..."_

_"...Serei sua inimiga para sempre..."_

***

_ Uma lágrima escapara dos grandes e reluzentes olhos verdes de Lílian Evans enquanto olhava para o nada além da vidraça da diretoria de Hogwarts. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam em contraste com a sua pele pálida._

_– Não chore, Lily. Esse dom que possuis é algo maravilhoso. Mais maravilhoso que um carma em si. – dissera Dumbledore meigamente de sua cadeira, chamando a jovem para sentar-se de frente para ele. _

_Lílian se virara para ele ainda tensa. Tremia da cabeça aos pés de nervoso e angústia, enquanto os muitos quadros cochichavam entre si._

_– Eu não quero esse dom. Não posso carregar essa responsabilidade. Não dá... É doloroso demais. Isso... Isso é demais para mim. Você não sabe como é. Carrego mais poder do que posso controlar. – dissera a ruiva tentando conter as lágrimas._

_– Não terá de fazê-lo sozinha. Eu estarei aqui, e para os estudos e treinamento terá um parceiro, mais do que isso, um amigo. – dissera ele meigamente._

_– Quem?__ Não posso contar com ninguém!_

_– O Sr. Malfoy. – Lílian o olhara com indignação e descrença, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo._

_– O que? Lucius?_

_– Não. Lucius é um jovem disperso demais para lhe dar com tal circunstância. Não creio que seja o bruxo certo para ajudá-la nisso. Refiro-me ao mais jovem. Ephram._

_– Não há diferença nenhuma entre os dois para mim. – dissera a ruiva com raiva. – Ambos são arrogantes, mesquinhos e superficiais em minha opinião._

_– Não, acabará por descobrir que Ephram não tem nada de superficial, por exemplo. Aliás... Fora ele mesmo que se candidatara a este cargo._

_– O que? – perguntara ela sem entender. Logo as portas da diretoria foram abertas novamente e um garoto loiro de vestes negras e olhar sério, e até mesmo contrariado, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, entrara.__ Dumbledore anunciara com uma sorriso confiante._

_– Srta. Evans, apresento-lhe seu novo parceiro no treinamento da Magia Elemental: o Sr. Ephram Malfoy._

Quase uma hora havia se passado desde que Severo Snape voltara com o antídoto e introduzira-o diretamente na cicatriz dela, quando Hermione Granger voltara a abrir os olhos. A primeira coisa que ela encontrara ao abrir os olhos, fora o sorriso aliviado do seu amigo extrovertido Daniel.

– Eu sempre soube que realmente dava muito trabalho ser amigo de um grifinória. Eu nunca quis me meter contigo, mas você praticamente me conquistou com esse seu jeito marrento e zangado de ser. – dissera Daniel no seu jeito despojado, fazendo a castanha sorrir. – Como se sente?

– Eu não sei... Eu... Eu não consigo explicar o que tenho. Mas eu sinto que se eu quisesse te matar... Eu poderia... Tenho poder pra isso. – ela disse de modo sombrio, não se sentindo nada bem, porém sendo totalmente sincera.

– Disso eu nunca tive dúvidas. Por que acha que sou seu amigo? – brincara ele novamente, fazendo-a sorrir meigamente.

– Obrigada. – dissera ela enquanto o garoto acariciava seu rosto. Ele ficara sério sem entender.

– Pelo o que?

– Por cuidar de mim. – ele rira comovido.

– Só estou fazendo o que prometi para Draco há alguns anos atrás. – ele respirara pesadamente. – É claro que... Eu não contava com alguns elementos surpresas. Mas a vida sempre arruma um jeito de nos fazer sofrer sempre que tentamos fazer o bem para alguém.

– Eu não entendi... – o loiro rira dando de ombros.

– Esquece. Só estou filosofando. Eu já devia ter aceitado mesmo que o meu lugar não é nos livros e sim nos palcos, levando a ralé do sexo feminino à loucura. – a garota rira com dificuldade. – Agora vamos que seus amiguinhos pela-sacos já estão me perturbando com notícias suas. – dizia Dan, enquanto ajudava a garota a se levantar. – É sério, o Potter tem que se conformar com o fato de que o cargo de melhor amigo não pertencer mais a ele. Francamente. E vê se não conta sobre essa sua nova capacidade que você me revelou porque não sei, algumas garotas de Hogwarts podem vir e tentar subornar você. 

– Então... Eu comecei a ter muitos flashes, comecei a relembrar de tudo o que eu acabei de te contar. Os sonhos, a noite do ataque. Só que numa velocidade ainda maior. Eu gritei de dor e depois eu apaguei. Lógico que... Foi um pouco mais detalhado e angustiante que isso. – terminara Hermione para Dumbledore, que estava sentado a sua frente a mais ou menos uma hora, apenas ouvindo toda a história que a castanha contara nos mínimos detalhes. O diretor respirara fundo antes de falar qualquer coisa.

– Eu realmente sinto muito que a senhorita tenha passado por tudo isso, Srta. Granger. Eu não esperava que passasse por uma situação igual tão cedo.

– Como? – perguntara a castanha sem entender.

– Como pode já ter percebido, Hermione, os sonhos que têm tido são obras causadas pelo veneno contido no punhal utilizado por Bellatrix Lestrange na noite em que te atacou. O Amuldul é um veneno muito forte do conhecimento de "poucos" bruxos das trevas. Foi realmente uma sorte termos o Sr. Conl, amigo muito íntimo dos Malfoy, presente para reconhecer tal magia. – a castanha sentara-se em sua cadeira ainda mais ereta, prestando tamanha atenção nas palavras do diretor da escola. – Esse veneno causa uma morte lenta e angustiante com mais sintomas do que apenas pesadelos. Mas esses sintomas foram felizmente combatidos pela própria magia existente dentro de você. Uma magia realmente muito poderosa que estivera adormecida no seu íntimo por bastante tempo. – dissera o velho com um sorriso meigo.

– Que magia é essa?

– Acho que você já faz uma idéia de que magia seja. – dissera o velho para ela, que olhara para o chão sem um pingo de felicidade. Pelo contrário, com uma angústia forte. – Os pesadelos que o veneno causara não foram sem conteúdo. Pelo contrário, foram bastante reveladores. Uma vez estando em conflito com essa nova magia que despertara dentro de você, acredito que ela mesma tenha se aproveitado desses sintomas para gerar-lhe as informações necessárias. No caso, baseados na mãe de Harry, Lílian Evans. Uma jovem portadora de uma grande inteligência e poder do qual poucos eram cientes, a Magia Elemental. – dissera ele apontando com o dedo indicador para o coração da castanha. – A Magia Elemental, Hermione, é o dom de se familiarizar com os elementos da natureza. Como já sabe. Um dom, não uma maldição. É claro que é uma magia exigente, necessitada de muito treinamento e dedicação. Uma magia poderosa demais, que se você não conseguir dominá-la ela acaba por dominar você. Veja bem, ela é uma magia consciente que busca exatamente tudo o que precisa. Do mesmo jeito que ela usou o veneno de Bellatrix ao seu favor para passar-lhe algumas informações, ela pode se aproveitar de outros artifícios.

– Por exemplo?

– Por exemplo, seus sentimentos. Raiva, alegria, tristeza... Suas maiores emoções. Por isso ela é desperta na adolescência. Porque é quando os sentimentos se afloram.

– Mas por que eu tenho essa magia? Esse... Dom?

– Porque ela escolheu você. Veja bem... Eu vejo muito da Lílian em você, sei que não sou o primeiro a te dizer isso. – ela abaixara a cabeça constrangida. – Você possui muita das características de personalidade e poder dela. Assim como também da própria Antares Sérpia e outras bruxas elementares. Eu não entendo muito sobre a Magia Elemental. Só o básico. Essa é uma matéria proibida e antiga. Essa é apenas a minha idéia do porquê ela pode ter te escolhido.

– Mas então... Quem vai me ajudar nisso? Me explicar tudo sobre a Magia Elemental? Porque eu não posso lidar com isso sozinha. É muita responsabilidade... E é perigosa... – dizia Hermione sentindo-se engasgar transtornada.

– Eu sei... Eu sei... – dissera Dumbledore. Ele respirara profundamente massageando a testa. – É incrível como a vida brinca conosco. Parece que sempre que estamos de frente para uma guerra aparece uma Bruxa Elemental. Isso devia nos significar esperança, não tristeza e angústia.

– Não conhece ninguém que tenha lidado com a Magia Elemental? Alguém que possa me ensinar? – Dumbledore respirara pesadamente mais uma vez, como se tais lembranças fossem dolorosas demais.

– Só existiram dois alunos experientes na Magia Elemental. Eles se comprometeram a estudar profundamente pelo mundo nas férias, treinar, traduzir todos os manuscritos antigos... Eles realmente foram os ícones de conhecimento da Magia Elemental. Os únicos também. Veja bem, não é uma magia muito segura de se ter conhecimento.

– E quem foram eles? – perguntara a castanha inquieta.

– Um deles está morto. Refiro-me a Lílian. Ela demorou a aceitar seu destino de bruxa Elemental, mas se dedicou inteiramente a ele. Pena que o destino realmente não fora muito bom para com os Potter... – Hermione sentira seu peito disparar em tristeza ao pensar em Harry. – O outro... Bem, tentou te matar na semana passada. – Hermione subira os olhos para Dumbledore surpresa. Essa era uma das informações de seus pesadelos que ela preferira ignorar por não fazer sentido algum.

– Eu pensei...

– Não. De fato o Sr. Ephram Malfoy fora o outro estudante. Ele e a Srta. Evans apesar das diferenças entre si concordaram por investigarem e treinarem juntos a fundo sobre a Magia Elemental. A Srta. Evans, portadora da Magia Elemental, necessitava de um parceiro, como você necessita agora. E o Sr. Malfoy ofereceu-se por livre e espontânea vontade ao cargo. Ambos já sabiam alguma coisa sobre a matéria e eram alunos muito capacitados. Não fora de fato nenhum erro juntar os dois nessa pesquisa. O problema fora o que o futuro reservara aos dois... O Sr. Malfoy pelo que me consta, mesmo pertencendo a uma família bem "tradicional", fora um dos melhores amigos de James Potter. – o diretor rira de leve. – Já imaginou? Se Harry soubesse de uma coisa dessas...?! Um Malfoy amigo do pai dele. Pois é, Ephram era amigo do quarteto maravilha, bem pelo menos de James, Sirius e Remus. É um mistério porque ele não fez parte dos Marotos, disse Sirius uma vez. Mais tarde por causa dos treinamentos, Ephram acabara por se tornar muito amigo também de Lílian. Bem... Quando os Potter morreram... Inacreditavelmente Ephram se voltou para o lado das trevas.

– Mas por quê? – perguntara Hermione atônita.

– Não sei... Ninguém sabe. Ele sumiu por muito tempo, se exilou de tudo e todos. Quando tivemos noticias dele, já era um Comensal. Poucos se lembram do jovem alegre e divertido que ele era. – dissera Dumbledore com uma expressão de saudade no rosto. – Entenda, Hermione. Poucos têm caráter suficiente para não se deixar manipular pelas dores e artimanhas que a tristeza pode trazer. 

Hermione sentia o vento gelado ir de encontro ao seu rosto. Seus cachos castanhos batiam no ar por causa da ventania. Olhava para a incrível vista do lago, onde as nuvens por sobre o sol estavam refletidas. Já fazia tempo que a Torre das Gárgulas se tornara também o seu lugar favorito. Mas sentia uma absurda saudade de Draco. Passava os dedos pela capa de seu diário. Teria tanta coisa para contar... Ela ali, bruxa Elemental... Mas não conseguia fazê-lo naquele momento. Não tinha ânimo para escrever. Não sem Draco por perto. Abrira seu diário e lera com um sorriso triste nos lábios o dia em que fora ali pela primeira vez.

_"... – Se chama 'O Uivo das Sereias' – disse ele ao meu lado olhando para o mar como se dividissem um segredo, me olhou com aquele olhar de professor sem ligar para os fios que batiam em seu rosto... Ventava demais e meu rosto já estava gelado e percebi que logo choveria forte... Mas nada me faria parar de ouvir aquela música. – Acontece quando o sol está se pondo e seus raios batem na água ao mesmo tempo em que o reflexo das nuvens... As sereias começam um canto que só conseguem cantar uma vez... Nenhum uivo das sereias é igual ao outro. Elas cantam para o sol... Para que ele tenha coragem e atravesse as nuvens, vencendo-as e transformando-as em chuva. Uivam para o sol. O mesmo acontece com os lobos... Mas para a lua. Por isso o nome uivo... Porque lembra o uivo dos lobos. – ele nunca estivera tão lindo como naquela hora... Como se ele fizesse parte daquele ritual... O sol, a chuva e o lamento das sereias._

_– É lindo... – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer... Estava sendo sincera e estava falando da música e da vista... A vista do lago. – Mas como eles não conseguem ouvir?... – me referi aos demais lá em baixo._

_– Certa vez Salazar Slytherin – não era possível! Como um ser tão demoníaco como Slytherin podia ter algo a ver com isso?! – Trouxe uma bruxa aqui... Pra mostrá-la a vista. Acho que para conquistá-la, então ele ouviu o uivo das sereias... Ele pesquisou e entendeu que aqui era o único lugar do qual a música dava eco... Sob essas estátuas. – disse apontando para as gárgulas. – E não sei se você percebeu, são as únicas em todo o castelo._

_– É mesmo... Por quê?_

_– Havia mais, mas os fundadores da escola acharam melhor retirá-las, pois dava incentivo a falsas lendas e maldições, sem contar que davam um aspecto sombrio à escola. Mas depois que Slytherin fez a descoberta do eco nas gárgulas, ele não permitiu que tirassem essas duas_

_.__  
– Hum... Interessante. – eu disse quase hipnotizada com o canto que agora parecia aprofundar... Como um choro. – Quer dizer... Que o único meio de ouvir o 'uivo das sereias' é vindo aqui em cima..._

_– Foi o que Slytherin achou... – completou o loiro com um meio risinho. – Então ele perguntara a amada se ela ouvira o canto. E ela não entendera do que ele estava falando._

_– Ela não conseguia ouvir? Mas como?_

_– É... Ele ficara por mais um bom tempo tentando compreender isso... Então ele entendeu que os uivos, em especial de certos lobos só são ouvidos pelo seu lobo ideal... Seu parceiro. Ele pesquisou mais e descobriu que os sereiânos não possuem um parceiro em especial... O que dificultava a teoria de só seu parceiro poder ouvir o canto. Então ele pesquisou mais e mais, e descobriu que os sereiânos não possuem parceiros, mas conseguem compartilhar sentimentos. E que esses uivos só são ouvidos pelos que estiverem aqui em cima, por causa do eco, e por aqueles que compartilharem do mesmo sentimento do deles._

_– E como saber que sentimento é esse?_

_– Você vai ver... – ele disse misterioso apontando pro lago... Logo começou a chover muito forte e os raios de sol pareceram ficar só em certo lugar do lago, como um arco-íris. Eu nunca vira algo tão lindo... Logo vi que os raios de sol começaram a formar uma palavra no lago... Roma._

_– Roma?_

_– Uma das únicas palavras sereiânas que podem ser compreendidas pelo ser humano... Pois podem ser lidas de trás pra frente... – parei para ler a palavra novamente na ordem que ele dissera._

_– Amor? As sereias estão amando?_

_– As que estão cantando sim..._

_– Isso quer dizer que os únicos que podem ouvir..._

_– São os que estão amando... – ele disse me encarando sério... E eu comecei a entender onde ele estava querendo chegar... Estava me persuadindo a dizer que o amava. Olha só até onde aquela cobra chegou pra fazer isso... Muito esperto, me enrolou pra caraca... Eu dei uma pequena risada seca._

_– Muito engraçado, Draco... Mas eu não estou amando ninguém..._

_– Você está ouvindo a música... – ele disse sorrindo maroto..."_

Hermione fechara o diário rindo-se sozinha da cena e de como sentia saudade do sorriso de Draco, seu jeito brincalhão. Não poderia passar por tudo aquilo sozinha... Precisava de Draco, mais do que nunca. Fora quando sentira um frio na espinha, um frio mais gelado do que o vento que batia em seu rosto.

Havia mais alguém ali. Olhara para sua esquerda e vira ali, sentado sobre o muro de forma desleixada, encarando a paisagem como se ela não estivesse ali... Draco.

Hermione sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem e seu coração bater numa velocidade absurda. Não conseguira segurar um suspiro e dissera seu nome. Ele a olhara então, mas havia algo de diferente nele. Não era o Draco que estava na Ala Hospitalar, mas sim um Draco mais jovem, de uns treze anos.

Ela vira confusa ele a olhar sério, com o olhar invocado de sempre, seus cabelos muito claros batiam-se contra o vento. E ainda tinha certa transparência, como um fantasma ou uma lembrança. Hermione abrira e fechara as bocas várias vezes sem saber o que falar. Mas então fora a voz firme do garoto que soara.

– Eu estou aqui. Só pra que saiba, eu não vou abandoná-la tão cedo. – e um fino e quase inexistente sorriso surgira em seus lábios, um sorriso quase totalmente escondido, que fizera Hermione não se conter em lágrimas, fechando os olhos e sorrindo abertamente, mas quando os abrira ele não estava mais ali.

Daniel aparecera após uma aula de Poções na Ala Hospitalar e fora até a sessão especial onde Draco se encontrava. Vira o amigo ainda adormecido de forma sinistra e engolira em seco lembrando da falta que o amigo fazia.

– E aí, cara... – dissera Dan em voz baixa, enquanto deixava a própria mochila pendurada num ombro só. – A Hermione anda sentindo muito a sua falta, sabe? Ela... Passa aqui todos os dias, e praticamente tem que ser arrastada pra fora da Ala Hospitalar pra se lembrar de comer e dormir. Mas você sabe disso tudo, não é? É impossível não sentir a presença dela, não é mesmo?

o amigo francês respirara fundo antes de continuar.

– Eu só queria que você soubesse... Que você precisa voltar... É sério. Precisa acordar... E logo...

Ele dizia sentindo o peito inflar de dor, e então começara a falar energeticamente.

– Tanto porque eu apostei quatro galeões com o Roger que você acordava essa semana ainda, então é melhor você dar as caras porque não estou nada interessado em perder dinheiro por sua causa.

Daniel respirara fundo novamente dando uma pausa apenas olhando o amigo inconsciente.

– _O Quadribol também é um saco sem você. E... Hogwarts é um saco... E tenho que falar, realmente pela primeira vez você conseguiu chamar mais atenção do que eu. É sério, eu ando todos os dias pelos corredores e só sou abordado para dar notícias sobre você. Eu achei que o "boato" sobre eu ser um animago ia fazer sucesso, mas... Estou desiludido... Fama é uma coisa que dá e passa. Hermione tem passado por muita coisa, sabia? Ela precisa de você, cara. E eu, eu não posso dar conta de tudo sozinho. Quero dizer. Ela é uma garota muito difícil. Eu superei as expectativas, é sério. Eu fiz algo realmente especial por ela. Sério..._

- _Vou lhe dizer uma coisa: não é moleza. Eu sei que prometi que cuidaria dela, mas, cara... Ô garota chata! Sabe... Tem uma opinião sobre tudo, é sobrenatural, não consegue manter a boca fechada por mais de dois segundos. Às vezes eu penso que meus ouvidos vão explodir de tanto a ouvir falar. Sério, eu não sou o melhor encarregado para cuidar dela. Assim que você quiser retornar ao seu lugar me avise. Porque eu estou doido para voltar pros nossos papéis tradicionais. Lembra? Andando pelos corredores, esbanjando meu poder de sedução nas mulheres sem me preocupar com mais nada. Então, era lá o meu lugar. Eu gostava dele. E cara... Não é como se eu pudesse largá-la sozinha por aí. _

- _Esses amiguinhos dela não são de confiança se é que me entende. Quero dizer... O Potter? O cara é um lunático perseguido desde que nasceu e ainda tem aquela coisa estranha no meio da testa. Sem contar aquela síndrome de pânico por tudo. Eu tenho medo de esbarrar nele nos corredores e o moleque cair no choro achando que eu quero matar ele ou que estou planejando a morte de alguém. E os Weasley... Por favor! Eles têm a cabeça vermelha, preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?_

Sem que Daniel percebesse, um par de olhos cinza se abrira de um modo exausto. Draco sentira seus olhos arderem, como se fosse a primeira vez que os abria na vida. Olhara para Daniel com o cenho franzido e logo erguera uma sobrancelha ao ver que o amigo continuava a tagarelar sem sequer notar sua presença, como se falasse num celular trouxa invisível.

– _Então... Só um conselho. É melhor você voltar logo. Tanto porque algumas pessoas por aqui realmente sentem a sua falta. Não me refiro a Pansy aquela safada, mas... Você sabe... Hogwarts é nossa._

– Se você não calar essa boca eu vou achar que você está apaixonado por mim. – resmungara Draco enquanto tentava se sentar melhor, fazendo Dan dar o maior salto assustado da sua vida. – Se acalma, eu estou vivo.

– Draco? Draco! – gritara Daniel abraçando o amigo desesperado.

– Está maluco? Me solta, quer estragar a minha imagem?

– Eu não acredito... Você acordou! Você está bem! Ahh, Merlin!

– O que foi dessa vez? Fui acertado com um balaço de novo? Quanto tempo eu apaguei? – dissera Draco analisando seu pijama horrível e indo em direção ao escritório onde Pomfrey tomava um café calmamente. O amigo rira.

– Um pouco pior do que isso.

– O que você fez com as minhas roupas? – perguntara Draco irritado para a enfermeira que dera um salto assustado derramando café em tudo. Daniel caíra na gargalhada.

– Senhor Malfoy! Merlin seja louvado!

– Ok, ok. Cadê minhas roupas? Não posso ser visto usando isso. Quanto tempo fiquei aqui? – perguntara ele para Dan enquanto vestia suas roupas. Então virara-se para Pomfrey que ainda mantinha um olhar emocionado para ele. – Se importa?

– Ah claro, me desculpe... Qualquer coisa estou aqui fora. Avisando aos outros que está bem. – dissera ela se retirando. Draco retirara a camisa do pijama e vestira a sua enquanto o amigo falava.

– Você ficou apagado três semanas. Você não lembra de nada? Foi envenenado também ou foi o choque?

– O que? Do que é que você está falando? – perguntara ele enquanto saíam da ala especial da Ala Hospitalar.

– Putz... Hermione vai surtar. – dissera Dan rindo.

– Como assim _Hermione_? – perguntara Draco e então Dan apenas apontara para a porta da Ala Hospitalar onde se encontrava uma Hermione perplexa e sem ação ao vê-lo ali de pé, a camisa branca colocada de qualquer jeito na pressa.

Hermione ainda ficara parada por um tempo, até murmurar "Draco" e começar a correr em direção ao loiro. Draco levantara os braços assustado enquanto Hermione agarrara-o num abraço. Draco olhava de Hermione para Dan sem entender, com o cenho franzido totalmente atordoado. E então a desgrudando dele com certo nojo dissera.

– _Se afaste de mim, Sangue-Ruim!_

Hermione permanecera em choque de frente para os dois, castanho encarando o cinza, confusa e ferida, enquanto o cinza encarava o castanho com raiva daquela sujeitinha que o abraçara. _O abraçara... Como ela se atrevia?_

– Nunca mais toque em mim. Ouviu bem? – dissera ele com rispidez batendo de ombro ao passar por ela e saindo da Ala Hospitalar. Deixando uma Hermione em choque para trás.

– Eu já falo com você, está bem? – dissera Dan com um sorrisinho sem graça para a garota, antes de correr atrás do amigo.

Draco andava estressado às pressas pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ignorando todos que paravam surpresos e vinham até ele emocionados. Logo ouvira Dan correr atrás de si chamando-o, mas ele estava aborrecido demais para parar. Queria ir para o dormitório da Sonserina o mais rápido possível. Então sentira ser puxado por alguém.

– Por aqui. – Dan puxara Draco para dentro de uma sala e se virara para os outros no corredor. – Sim. Ele está vivo e muito aborrecido, então comemorem... Mas à distância. – dissera ele sorrindo amarelo e fechando a porta na cara de todos.

– Como ela se atreve? _Aquela Sangue-Ruim nojenta!_ Me abraçar daquele jeito. Ahh, mas eu estou com uma vontade de quebrar aquele pescoço dela!

– Tenho certeza que está.

– Por que me trouxe aqui? – brigara Draco enquanto andava de um lado para o outro como um lobo enjaulado.

– Porque esta é a sua sala. – dissera o amigo para ele.

– O que?

– É. Você não se lembra, mas você é monitor-chefe de Hogwarts agora. Esta é a sua sala, lá em cima é o seu quarto e este é um vaso muito caro, então, por favor, não o quebre.

– Monitor? Mas há quantos metros eu estava do chão? Foi o Potter que me acertou, não foi? Diga-me que foi! – Daniel rira nervoso.

– Ok, vamos por partes. Draco... Camarada... Você levou um Avada Kedavra.

– Eu o que? - perguntara Draco totalmente espantado e nervoso.

– Tudo bem eu não comecei tão bem assim. – dissera Dan para si mesmo. – Vamos só dizer que você passou realmente por um choque e que se esqueceu de um bom pedaço da sua vida.

– Dessa parte eu sei, Daniel! – dissera Draco com irritação. – O que eu quero saber é o que deu na cabeça daquela Sabe-tudo desgraçada para me agarrar daquele jeito! Ela me abraçou Daniel!

– Eu sei. É trágico. Terrível, eu mesmo tive vontade de... Sabe, dar uma porrada na cara dela. – dissera Daniel irônico. Draco apontara para ele ameaçador.

– Não zombe de mim.

– Você realmente não lembra? Hermione... Hã? – pressionara Daniel.

– É claro que eu lembro! Hermione Granger, a Sabe-Tudo Sangue-Ruim! Ela me abraçou. Aquela nojenta acabou de me abraçar! Você não viu?! E eu a odeio. – completara Draco ameaçador.

– Ok. – dissera Daniel desanimado para si mesmo enquanto olhava para o teto, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Hermione mantinha o olhar invocado para o lago, enquanto ficava sentada no pé da árvore esperando por Dan. Logo ouvira passos rápidos e vira o amigo chegar e se sentar ao seu lado.

– Foi mal, tive que inventar uma desculpa qualquer. – dissera Dan.

– Eu não posso suportar isso! Primeiro Draco, e agora você tem que mentir para vir me ver?

– Hermione, calma... Temos que agir como antes, até que ele se lembre.

– Já faz uma semana, Daniel! Uma semana! Já saiu em todos os jornais. Todos já até esqueceram do ocorrido, mas Draco continua a passar por mim e me olhar como se eu fosse uma... Uma sangue-ruim.

– Mas você é. Brincadeira. – completara ele ao ver o olhar irritado da amiga.– Como você vai? E seus poderes?

– Dumbledore está me fazendo tomar uma poção que me faz conter os poderes. É melhor adormecê-los enquanto não passo por um treinamento, diz ele.

– A gente ainda podia pedir ajuda pro tio Ephram se você não fosse tão rancorosa... Por Merlin, Hermione. Pare de me olhar assim, estou brincando caramba. – Hermione respirara fundo, contrariada. – E mais alguém sabe disso?

– Não. Só você, Harry, Ron, Gina e McGonnagal mesmo. Os outros só sabem mesmo da parte que fui envenenada. Mas nada disso me importa agora... Draco. Quanto tempo ainda vai durar isso?

– Hermione, o choque dele foi um pouco maior que o teu, ele quase morreu. Deve demorar mais para que ele retorne a memória. – Hermione respirara contrariada, tentando conter as lágrimas.

– É todo o dia isso, Dan. Vê-lo me olhar desse jeito... Depois de tudo o que a gente passou. Vê-lo bem, e não poder abraçá-lo... É a morte pra mim, Dan.

– Eu sei... Temos que arrumar um plano pra ele se lembrar. O que te fez recuperar a memória?

– Não sei. Eu comecei a explicar a poção. Tipo... Já tinha visto isso antes no meu sonho. Depois eu vi o punhal... Foi o choque... Temos que fazê-lo levar um choque...

– Um choque? Que dizer... Um choque maior do que ser abraçado por você? – Hermione revirara os olhos entediada. – Ok, temos que fazer Draco levar um choque. Presenciar algo trágico.

– Algo que o entristecesse ou enfurecesse, sei lá... – Hermione respirara tristemente ainda encarando o lago, Dan dera de ombro com ela meigamente.

– Podia ser pior...

– Disseram isso antes do Rei Lear pirar e a filha dele se matar. – dissera Hermione normalmente e então franzira o cenho. – Ou será que foi o contrário?

– Você precisa admitir, esse é apenas mais um obstáculo da vida. – falara ele rindo, fazendo Hermione olhá-lo como se ele fosse insano. – São necessários muitos desses para que o romance se torne realmente inesquecível. Não é como se um beijo fosse salvar o dia, sabe? Romeu e Julieta, por exemplo... Depois daqueles dois ninguém nunca mais tentou se fingir de morto pra fugir com o amor de sua vida. Sinceramente que falta de criatividade, eles não podiam simplesmente pegar uma vassoura e ir embora?

– Dan... Mais um clichê desses e eu vou ficar com dor de dente.

– É. Olha, eu tenho que ir para o treino agora... Vai pensando em alguma coisa, eu também vou pensar. Pede ajuda para aquela ruiva, sei lá. Ela deve servir para alguma coisa.

– Não fale assim dela!

– Mas que droga, Gina. Você devia servir para alguma coisa!

– Se acalma, Hermione. Ele só está passando pela mesma coisa que você passou. Não é nada demais, por isso os professores nem estão preocupados. – dissera Gina enquanto fazia um dever de feitiços, ignorando o estresse da amiga.

– Danem-se os professores. Eu só esqueci o que aconteceu aquela noite, não me esqueci de ninguém nem de mais nada!

– Apenas seja paciente...

– Grr!

Hermione deixara a amiga sozinha e começara a andar estressada por Hogwarts. Não agüentava mais todos os dias ver Draco olhá-la como um inseto. Comentando com ódio a ousadia que ela tivera ao abraçá-lo. E se ele não se lembrasse nunca mais? O que aconteceria? Fora então que notara onde estava.

Estava de frente para o campo de Quadribol, correra para trás de uma pilastra onde vira no alto os jogadores da Sonserina treinarem para o próximo jogo. E antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo já estava procurando com os olhos por Draco Malfoy.

– Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, Sangue-Ruim? – dissera Draco atrás dela com rispidez. Hermione se virara e dera de frente com um Draco todo lavado em suor e sem camisa, deixando a mostra aquele belíssimo corpo completado com sua feição enfurecida, segurando apenas sua Nimbus.

– Não, eu não perdi nada... Eu só...

– Então o que está fazendo aqui? Some! – Hermione respirara fundo não contendo sua irritação dentro de si.

– Olha, pare de falar assim comigo. Eu só estou relevando porque você perdeu a memória... Se esqueceu de tudo o que...

– Tudo o que? – brigara ele pressionando-a contra a pilastra. – Você é uma sujeitinha nojenta, irritante e nascida trouxa que não serve para bosta nenhuma. Você me dá nojo.

– Não fale assim... – dissera Hermione tentando não se ofender com aquele tom e olhar dele.

– Então pare de ficar me seguindo.

– Eu não estou te seguindo! Eu só... – ela engasgara e ele a olhara com fingida curiosidade. Ela calara-se virando a cara.

– Está me seguindo sim! E eu quero saber porquê! Estou cansado disso. O que é, garota? Primeiro você me abraça que nem uma maluca! Quero dizer... Eu gostava da parte em que você correspondia ao meu ódio... E agora você fica me seguindo? E Daniel anda estranho... O que você quer de mim afinal?

– Olá... – dissera Dan, também lavado em suor e sem camisa, descendo de sua vassoura até os dois que continuavam a se encarar. Logo os outros jogadores desciam até eles para também presenciarem o espetáculo. – Estamos nos matando aqui?

– Então você quer mesmo saber a verdade? – dizia Hermione contornando Draco ficando às suas costas largas e não contra a pilastra. Ele se virara para ela como um lobo ameaçador. – Você quer saber de tudo? Por que estamos agindo como se você fosse uma criança retardada? – Draco olhara para os lados notando que muitos riam da cena. E então olhara para ela novamente e dissera ainda no seu jeito intimidador.

– Diga. – Hermione respirara fundo e recolhera coragem antes de continuar.

– Porque, Draco, você se esqueceu... Que _somos namorados_. – Draco a olhara com o cenho franzido em confusão como se ela tivesse de vez perdido o juízo.

– Em que planeta eu acordei?

– Nós participamos de uma peça de teatro. Você me deu aulas de teatro para isso. Ficamos amigos. Nos odiamos. Namoramos. Nos odiamos de novo e namoramos. Até o baile de Natal onde houve o ataque de Comensais. Eles levaram Harry e nós fomos salvá-lo...

– Ahh, eu fui salvar o Potter... – debochara Draco.

– Não, eu fui. Você foi por minha causa. Para me proteger.

– Ah ok, me desculpe. "Eu fui salvar a sangue-ruim." – dissera ele ainda em deboche, tirando risadas de alguns. Hermione respirara tentando ignorar o comentário.

– Lá fomos atacados e você levou um Avada Kedavra em meu lugar e ficou desacordado até então. – a garota respirara fundo como se tivesse dito num fôlego só. Draco ainda a encarara por um tempo com cinismo nos olhos e então se virara a procura de Dan.

– Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha? Porque meter essa nojenta miserável não teve graça nenhuma! – terminara ele com ferocidade.

– Ok, então estamos nos matando aqui. Vamos todos embora, por favor. – dissera Daniel espantando os demais de perto da cena sem muito sucesso. Draco se virara para Hermione novamente com ferocidade.

– Eu não sei o que você bebeu ou que plano absurdo é esse, mas...

– Não é plano nenhum, eu estou apaixonada por você. – dissera Hermione suplicante para que acreditasse nela. Draco a olhara surpreso com o cenho franzido e a boca entreaberta, completamente pasmo.

– Mas você só pode ter batido com a cabeça, Granger. Sou eu! Draco Malfoy! Somos inimigos desde o primeiro ano. Lembra? Sua maluca.

– Não. Digo, teoricamente sim, mas não de verdade. Lembra? Você me disse na manhã do baile. Você gosta de mim, sempre gostou desde o segundo ano...

– Tudo bem agora você realmente está me aborrecendo! – dissera Draco com ferocidade apontando para a cara de Hermione.

– Desde a primeira vez que você me chamara de Sangue-Ruim. Foi exatamente nesse lugar, quando descobrimos que você estava no time da Sonserina. Eu disse que "Pelo menos ninguém da Grifinória pagou pra jogar, só entrou quem tem talento", você me olhou daquele jeito feroz e disse "Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, sujeitinha de Sangue-Ruim!"... – Draco a olhara com o cenho franzido lembrando do tal dia, mas ainda sem querer concordar com ela. – Foi naquele dia que você começou a gostar de mim. Foi por isso que você me odiara mais ainda. Na verdade você não conseguia conviver com esse sentimento.

Draco a olhava com ódio, sentia ódio por aquela garota por todos os poros. Respirava tensamente, como se fosse uma fera prestes a atacá-la. Hermione mantinha-se encolhida com certo medo dele e sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem. Hermione dissera numa voz mais baixa apenas para ele.

– Não me olhe assim. Mesmo que você não se lembre, você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade. Afinal, como eu poderia saber disso se não tivesse sido você mesmo quem me contara?!

Draco se contivera rindo de lado de forma cruel para a castanha que engolira em seco sentindo seu coração doer horrivelmente.

– Precisa lembrar, Draco... Preciso muito de você agora. – dissera Hermione baixo para si mesma. Mas Draco ouvira, olhando-a com estranho interesse.

– Em que mundo seu eu me importaria com isso? – dissera Draco alto na frente de todos de forma debochada. – Em que mundinho seu todas essas coisas que você disse poderiam ser verdade? Hein, Granger?

– Chega, Draco. – dissera Dan para o amigo, tentando tirá-lo dali. Mas Draco se desviara precisava atacar a castanha.

– Você é uma Sangue-Ruim e nada interessante. Eu sou um Malfoy! Em que mundo eu me apaixonaria ou me interessaria por você? Nunca ouvi nada mais insano do que isso. Nunca poderíamos ficar juntos... Meu pai preferiria morrer 15 vezes antes de assistir isso. Eu morreria 30. Como você poderia sequer cogitar a possibilidade de eu me sentir atraído por você?

– Então por que você ficou tão puto com o fato de eu ter simplesmente te abraçado? – perguntara Hermione tentando não chorar.

– Porque eu odeio você.

– Só por causa disso? Não tem nada haver com fato de você me querer nos seus braços há anos, e só então ter tido? Não foi pelo fato de você ter sentido que queria me abraçar mesmo que nunca queira admitir isso? A primeira coisa que você fez após me beijar pela primeira vez foi me abraçar. – Draco a olhara com ódio por um tempo, mas ainda estranhando tudo o que estava acontecendo.

– Você é louca.

– Mas você me ama. – dissera ela baixo.

Draco permanecera mirando-a com ódio por um tempo e então fora em passos lentos, porém decididos até ela, aproximou bem o seu rosto do dela e dissera na sua voz fria e cortante.

– Eu não amo ninguém. Nem nunca vou amar. E mesmo que eu estivesse errado, eu nunca amaria alguém tão absurdamente ridícula e nojenta como você.

Cinza no castanho, castanho no cinza, por longos segundos. Hermione engolira em seco, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, Draco olhara todo o processo da lágrima sentindo algo estranho dentro de si e se afastara numa expressão estranha, porém dera as costas a ela, se direcionando para longe do lago. Hermione continuava a encarar as costas de Draco quando Dan respirara entediado e contrariado caminhara decidido até Hermione.

– Essa é a última vez que lhe beijo, Hermione Granger. E espero que Draco não me bata desta vez. – dissera Dan simplesmente um segundo antes de agarrar Hermione pela cintura e pescoço e beijá-la arduamente nos lábios.

Todos em volta exclamaram com a cena, mas Hermione só conseguia ouvir o disparo do seu coração. Se assustara com a reação do amigo, não entendendo ao certo o objetivo daquilo. Mas era um beijo terno e acolhedor, como só sua tristeza precisava naquele momento. Dan conforme beijava Hermione sentia seu peito doer numa constante agonia. Nunca beijara uma garota com tamanha intensidade e sentimento, e saber que nunca poderia repeti-lo era torturante.

Depois do que pareceram longos segundos, separara seus lábios dos dela com certa dificuldade e se afastara um pouco, pondo suas mãos nos bolsos da calça, sem encará-la diretamente nos olhos e tentando disfarçar seu estado tenso. Hermione apenas o olhava com interrogação, mas não raiva. Pelo contrário, sentia um carinho ainda maior pelo amigo.

– Foi um choque e tanto, não é? – dissera Dan tentando sorrir de lado um segundo antes de ser atingido por um feitiço que o fizera voar pra trás e cair dolorosamente no chão. Ao cair Daniel dera um sorriso irritado, porém aliviado. – É, ele voltou.

– É melhor você se esforçar bastante para contar a maior mentira da sua vida, porque eu realmente estou implorando por uma razão para não te matar nesse exato momento. – dissera Draco com raiva, ainda apontando a varinha para a cara de Daniel.

– Porque somos melhores amigos há mais de dez anos? – dissera Dan com um sorriso. Draco apenas mantivera a sua fúria preferindo por não responder. – Tá bom, eu posso explicar.

– Por favor. – ironizara Draco com raiva.

– Você acordou de um coma e se esqueceu de tudo, tudo mesmo, inclusive de Hermione. Você estava humilhando ela e precisava de um choque desses para recuperar a sua memória, tanto que deu certo. Não deu? – terminara Dan energeticamente com um sorriso. Draco franzira o cenho vendo que realmente fazia sentido e lembrando dos acontecimentos anteriores. Mas ainda sem abaixar a varinha pro amigo.

– Não sei porquê, mas ainda estou com vontade de matar você.

– Dá pra relevar? Já tem uma penca de garotas em Hogwarts com essa mesma vontade. Você sabe que esse beijo foi estritamente profissional, eu não estou atrás de um relacionamento sério, sou um cara livre. E mesmo se estivesse não seria com a Hermigatinha. Com todo o respeito, Hermi, mas você fala demais.– dissera ele para Hermione que o encarara sarcástica.

– Você a beijou! – brigara Draco.

– Ahh, não me lembre isso, por favor. – dissera Dan com fingida agonia. – Eu não posso conviver com essa realidade, é sério. Você não faz idéia do amigo que tem. Sério, só eu mesmo para me sacrificar dessa forma por você... Sério, não sei como você agüenta isso.

– Hey! – brigara Hermione sentindo-se totalmente ofendida. – Como se atreve, foi você quem me beijou seu idiota!

– Eu tinha esperanças de que você pelo menos escovasse os dentes de vez em quando...

– Ora seu...

– Ok... Ok... Chega. – dissera Draco se colocando entre os dois e guardando sua varinha. – Eu cuido de você mais tarde. – dissera ele para Dan ainda com um olhar assassino.

– Mal posso esperar... – dissera Dan com um sorriso divertido, se levantando do chão. E logo vendo, com uma expressão mais séria e um aperto no peito, Draco se direcionar a Hermione. Dera um sorrisinho triste de lado coçando de leve a orelha. – Missão cumprida. – dissera ele para si mesmo e saindo então do campo.

– Agora você... – dissera Draco indo em direção à Hermione, que o olhava ainda magoada e séria. Draco engolira em seco, pegando-a pelos braços. – Me desculpe... Eu... Eu não lembrava... Eu... Me desculpe. – Hermione olhara para o chão engolindo em seco. – Tudo o que você disse era verdade, você sabe que naquela época eu não admitira nem a pau mesmo. Mas eu amo você... Amo demais. Sinto muito por toda essa semana. – Hermione o encarara com os olhos cheios de lágrima.

– Eu senti a sua falta... Eu tive tanto medo de você nunca mais... – mas antes que ela terminasse Draco a abraçara forte.

– Eu estou aqui. Não vou te abandonar tão cedo, isso seria a morte pra mim. – Hermione o abraçara forte, lembrando instantaneamente do Draco mais jovem que vira na Torre das Gárgulas. Ele grudara sua testa na dela de forma calorosa. – Vamos embora daqui.

Hermione fora jogada contra a porta da Sala da Monitoria-Chefe que acabara de ser trancada. Seus lábios logo foram pressionados pelos firmes de Draco de forma tensa, suas respirações num ritmo sufocante. Draco agarrava o frágil corpo de Hermione encaixando-o perfeitamente contra o seu, fazendo a garota se arrepiar. Suas mãos a mapeavam das costas às coxas. Beijava seu pescoço, no mesmo instante em que ela perdera a sensibilidade dos joelhos, segurando-a com mais firmeza ao seu corpo.

Draco ia em passos lentos até a escada, subindo-a numa habilidade só. Hermione beijava-o sem conseguir pensar ou registrar mais nada a sua volta. Os dois caíram sobre a cama, Draco por cima dela, subindo uma de suas mãos pela cintura dela, a qual pressionara beijando-lhe os lábios mais ferozmente.

Ele abria cada botão da camisa dela lentamente, em meio às carícias e beijos como num ritual mágico. Sentia as mãos dela suarem frio e tremerem de leve num nervosismo, mas beijava-lhe toda face para acalmá-la. Levantara seu rosto um pouco acima do rosto dela, seu cinza passando uma mensagem terna ao castanho. Abrira a camisa dela deixando amostra apenas seu sutiã branco forrado e delicado. Draco pousara sua mão sobre a barriga da garota que agora subia e descia em nervosismo e beijara-lhe os lábios novamente.

Hermione nunca vira Draco tão paciente e calmo como naquele momento e não conseguia entender isso. Ele a beijava sem pressa e profundamente, mordera-lhe os lábios fazendo a garota não segurar uma exclamação. Ele fizera um caminho de beijos até o pescoço dela, mordendo-o e beijando-o com desejo. Hermione sentira todo o seu corpo gritar por ele quando ele apenas a acariciava pela cintura, tentando se manter afastado do tórax da garota que subia e descia conforme sua respiração. Engolira em seco em vê-la ali linda e entregue em seus braços, quando a olhara nos olhos apaixonadamente.

– Me diga novamente... – ele pedira. Ela franzira o cenho não prestando muita atenção. Não conseguia registrar o que ele estava falando.

– O que? – ela dissera rouca sem entender.

– Me diga novamente... Que me ama. – ela demorara para registrar aquelas palavras e fizera um olhar de interrogação. – Você disse que estava apaixonada por mim...

– Eu... Eu disse... – ela dissera, implorando mentalmente para ele parar de acariciá-la na cintura, para que ela pudesse voltar ao normal. – Apaixonada... Mas eu não... Eu não disse... Amar... Draco, eu já te disse... Eu nunca vou amar...

– Mas você disse... – dissera Draco o cenho franzido não entendendo.

– Paixão é diferente de amor... Eu... Eu não posso amar. O sentimento mais forte que consigo sentir eu sinto por você, nem sei explicar o que é isso. Mas não posso ficar vulnerável de novo a esse ponto, eu... – Hermione explicara nervosa enquanto Draco se levantara sentando de costas para ela. Aquilo doera demais nele, por um momento achara que ela o amava. Hermione segurava a camisa fechada a sua frente sentada as costas dele. – Draco, não fica assim comigo... Eu... A culpa não é minha, eu já consegui me recuperar uma vez, mas não conseguiria fazer isso de novo. Não posso abrir mão da minha maior força...

– O seu orgulho. – dissera ele adivinhando que força seria essa. – Hermione... Eu não posso amar alguém que nunca vai me corresponder. – ele dissera ainda de costas para ela. Ela olhara para os lados perdida, sentindo seu coração disparar em desespero. Ele se virara para ela com um olhar sério e segurara seu rosto entre suas mãos. – Mas também não posso viver sem você. Como vou lidar com isso?

– Eu também não posso viver sem você.

– Eu também tenho o meu orgulho. O único motivo pelo qual eu passei por cima dele é a certeza, certeza absoluta tanto de que sou loiro quanto a de que você me ama. – O coração de Hermione saltara de um lugar bastante alto, mais alto do que conseguira imaginar. – Não importa o quanto você venha esconder ou lutar contra isso. Eu já disse milhares de vezes. Essa certeza eu tenho muito antes de nos beijarmos no armário de vassouras. E eu também te amo desde muito antes disso. Mas aquela noite mudou tudo. Aquele beijo traçou todo o nosso destino. Porque aquele beijo me fez ver o que eu perderia se não tivesse você. – ele dizia sério e decidido, enquanto Hermione apenas ouvia encarando seus olhos cinza com surpresa e lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu nunca fui feliz antes daquela noite. Você quer saber o que eu pensei quando eu te beijei? Eu pensei que agora, eu tinha um motivo...

– Motivo pra quê?

– Para ser bom. – ele dissera dando uma longa pausa para continuar, ela percebia o quanto era difícil para ele dizer aquilo e nunca o quis tanto na sua vida. – Eu sempre gostei de ser um Malfoy. Por mais terrível que isso possa parecer. Mas eu sempre fui assim. Sempre quis ser um Comensal, ser igual ao meu pai, deixá-lo orgulhoso. Nunca tive um motivo para querer ser diferente. Lutar do lado do "bem" nessa guerra maldita. Ou ser uma pessoa melhor. Que se importa com os outros. Nunca tive. Naquela noite, no armário eu tive. E esse motivo é você. – Hermione lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos – E é por amar você que eu conheço você. Soube que você me amava muito antes de você sequer imaginar que gostava de mim, como sei que vai ser minha por maiores que sejam os conflitos que passamos. Sempre soube disso. Mas o fato de você não dizer... Faz uma parte de mim duvidar disso, me faz querer acreditar que de fato você não me ama, nem nunca venha a amar. E essa é uma parte pequena, porém muito poderosa, e se ela tomar conta de mim eu temo que um dia eu vá desistir de você. E se isso acontecer... Eu vou perder o único motivo que eu tenho para ser bom.

– Draco, você é bom! – dissera Hermione enxugando as lágrimas e mais confiante.

– Só por você, você sabe que eu nunca...

– Não... Você foi criado assim, mas você tem noção do que é certo e errado. Eu estou contigo pelo que você é de verdade. O verdadeiro Draco Malfoy bom, por quem eu me apaixonei. – Draco continuava a encará-la sério, era estranho vê-la realmente acreditar que há algo de bom nele. Ela era ingênua e indefesa e não se convenceria do contrário assim. Ele tirara uma mexa castanha de seu rosto com carinho.

– Hermione... Tenho que te pedir uma coisa.

– O que?

– Quero que se afaste da Ordem da Fênix. – Hermione o olhara com o cenho franzido não entendendo o motivo daquilo, não entendendo o porque dele a estar pedindo aquilo.

– Como? – havia uma revolta naquela pergunta e Draco sabia disso, mas manteve seu tom calmo.

– Preciso que me prometa, que não vai lutar na guerra.

– Não posso prometer isso! – ela dissera ainda mais revoltada, se levantando da cama e fechando os botões de sua camisa com ferocidade.

– Hermione... Eu não posso ficar do lado do Potter nessa guerra por sua causa. Eu não preciso lutar contra ele, mas não posso ficar ao lado dele. Isso nos condenaria para sempre...

– Do que é que está falando? – perguntava Hermione que bufava de raiva, enquanto caminhava pelo quarto.

– Eu sou uma peça muito importante nos planos de Voldemort. Se eu me virar contra ele, ele vai me caçar e terá muito prazer em matar você na minha frente, maior do que minha tia teve em torturá-la.

– Ah, eu sei! Por causa dessa sua missão maldita. Aliás, acho que já está mais do que na hora de você me contar tudo sobre essa sua missão. – Draco olhara contrariado para o nada.

– Hermione... – A castanha parara de frente para ele com o olhar desafiador e ele sentira que ela estava certa. Ele estalara uma pequena raiva em seu maxilar e começara a falar. – Começou quando eu tinha treze anos...

Hermione respirara fundo prestando a máxima atenção, enquanto Draco olhava para o nada ao contar sua história.

– Meu pai me informou que o Lord demonstrara interesse em mim. Pediu para que me treinasse bem para um dia me tornar um Comensal, um Comensal de sua confiança. Meu pai já me treinava mesmo desde muito cedo, ele só se empenhou mais. Voldemort me escolheu para... Para descobrir os planos de Dumbledore, ser seus olhos dentro de Hogwarts.

– Só isso. Dumbledore. Não tem nada haver com o Harry? – Hermione pressionara de forma acusadora.

– Espionar Potter também faz parte, claro. Indicar suas maiores fraquezas... – dissera ele olhando para Hermione de forma significativa e contrariada.

– E você fez isso? Indicou para ele a maior fraqueza do Harry?

– O problema é que eu descobri que eu e o Potter temos essa fraqueza em comum. – Hermione engolira em seco tentando não se comover. – Mas eu falhei, não importa o quanto eu me esforçasse para te manter afastada dos Comensais, eles acabaram por te descobrir mesmo. Você entende? Você corre agora tão ou mais perigo que o Potter. Acredite quando eu digo, a última coisa que você deve fazer agora é aparecer num campo de batalha.

***

_ Ephram entrara de qualquer jeito na Casa dos Gritos, fechando a porta com o pé. Encostara-se no batente da porta pegando um cigarro e um isqueiro no bolso, enquanto olhava com indiferença para James, que permanecia olhando pelas tábuas da janela._

_– Não acha que é um pouco cedo para vir para a Casa dos Gritos? A Lua não está nem crescente. – dissera o loiro com o cigarro na boca, enquanto acendia-o com o isqueiro e logo guardando este no bolso._

_– Pensei que tinha largado o cigarro... – dissera o moreno ao olhar de relance para o amigo._

_– Estamos apaixonados. – satirizou Ephram de forma inocente, olhando para o cigarro enquanto jogava a fumaça no ar. – Me diga, o que está fazendo aqui?_

_– Eu e Lily terminamos._

_– É mesmo? – perguntara Ephram indiferente, tragando novamente._

_– Ela me viu com a Val. Entendeu tudo errado e me disse pra nunca mais me aproximar dela._

_– Que merda, hein... – dissera Ephram ainda indiferente, James virara-se então para o amigo. Ephram fingira não se importar com o olhar de quem chorou a noite toda de James._

_– Preciso que faça um favor pra mim. – Ephram olhara com o cenho franzido para ele, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar._

_– Que favor?_

_– Preciso que cuide da Lily pra mim._

_– Como é que é? – perguntara o loiro sabendo que só poderia ter ouvido errado._

_– Ela vai precisar de alguém, um amigo por perto... Ela não tem ninguém. Preciso saber que ela vai ficar bem..._

_– Ela vai ficar bem..._

_– É sério, Ephram. Você é o único que pode fazer isso pra mim. Sirius não sabe cuidar nem de si mesmo e não leva nada a sério. Mas você... Você é protetor, saberá ser amigo dela, consolá-la..._

_– Você está completamente equivocado. – dissera Ephram já se estressando. – É sério, James. Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, mas... Ela? Ela é tão..._

_– Essa é a única coisa que te peço. Por favor... Preciso saber que ela vai ficar bem. Faz isso por mim. – Ephram olhara para os lados contrariado e irritado. – Por favor, Ephram. Faz isso pra mim._

_– Aham. – dissera Ephram balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, olhara James nos olhos, duvidando de sua capacidade de não voar no amigo de raiva. James por outro lado dera um sorriso agradecido._

_– Eu sabia que você faria isso por mim. Você vai acabar vendo que ela não é tão chata e mandona quando parece._

Vinte anos se passaram. Ephram fechara os olhos com força tentando afastar certas lembranças de sua mente e montara o seu corcel negro de forma elegante. Cavalgara rápido por saber que o local desejado já estava próximo, e parara quando dera de frente para uma caverna grande e profunda. Havia dois Comensais de guarda na entrada da caverna, Ephram saltara de seu cavalo e entrara decidido na caverna, sem ser impedido pelos guardas.

Seguira belas tochas de fogo por muitos túneis até reconhecer a voz alterada de Bellatrix adiante. Dera um sorrisinho de satisfação e entrara numa sala onde a mulher se encontrava de pé no centro da sala. À sua frente, num pequeno trono escuro, se encontrava um homem de aparência alterada. Como se lhe tivessem feito uma mutação com uma cobra.

– Ephram... – dissera o homem. Bella olhara de forma assassina para o loiro, que agora estava ao seu lado.

– Lord Voldemort. – cumprimentara Ephram abaixando de leve a cabeça. – Bella. – cumprimentara agora a mulher, que não respondera e apenas olhou-o furiosa.

– Incrível como os anos não se passaram para você. – dissera Voldemort na sua voz fria e cortez. – Parece até que não passara dos vinte e cinco anos. Enfim, aquela maldição não lhe fizera tão mal assim. – Ephram sentira uma pontada de raiva bater em seu íntimo com o comentário de Voldemort.

– É, eu não reclamo muito.

– Estávamos justamente falando do ataque à Hogwarts. Parece que meus leais falharam novamente ao seqüestro de Potter.

– A culpa não foi nossa, Milorde. Eu disse... – começara Bellatrix, mas logo fora cortada pela voz fria de Voldemort.

– Já sei. Draco apareceu... – ele respirara entediado. – E agora? O que você acha que eu devo fazer, Ephram? Meu próprio herdeiro se vira contra mim para salvar o Potter e a namoradinha Sangue-Ruim...

– Eu não creio que se trate disso, Milorde. Aposto que Draco nos surpreenderá com um plano. – dissera Ephram confiante.

– Será? Ou será que teremos de ter a mesma conversa com ele que tivemos com você há vinte anos atrás?

– Não é Draco o problema agora... Não conseguem ver? Aquela Sangue-Ruim... Ela sim! Temos de eliminá-la.

– Mais uma Bruxa Elemental em nossas vidas... – dissera Voldemort massageando a testa. – Ahh, estou começando a ficar zangado...

– Não acho que devemos matá-la. – dissera Ephram para Voldemort.

– Como é que é? – brigara Bellatrix. – Aquela garota quase nos matou!

– Exatamente. É poderosa demais para ser jogada fora, é justamente a peça chave que necessitamos para vencermos essa guerra.

– Ou que Dumbledore necessita... – dissera Voldemort estrategicamente.

– Exato. Mas para Dumbledore ela é inútil. Não sabe controlar seus poderes. Agora se eu puder treiná-la... Torná-la uma arma mortal e trazê-la para o nosso lado...

– E como é que você pretende fazer isso? – perguntara Voldemort para o homem. Bellatrix começava a se alterar entre os dois.

– Draco. É claro. – dissera Ephram.

– Acha que ela vai vir pro nosso lado por amor? – perguntara Voldemort com um certo desprezo.

– Ou por tristeza... – dissera Ephram. – Muita coisa ainda pode acontecer até o final do ano. E nas férias ela estará vulnerável, sem Draco e sem Potter... É aí que eu apareço. Conquisto sua confiança e começo a treiná-la. Não vai poder negar minha ajuda. Dumbledore já deve ter-lhe informado que eu sou o único que sabe alguma coisa sobre a Magia Elemental.

– Estamos falando sério aqui? – perguntara Bellatrix alterada. – Aquela garota pode ser a nossa ruína. Perdemos a guerra da primeira vez por causa da Evans. Morrendo depois ou não, ela fez um estrago maior do que podíamos imaginar. Evans não veio para o nosso lado...

– Lílian amava o Potter. – dissera Ephram simplesmente para ela. – E tinha uma família para proteger. Ao contrário de Hermione que ama Draco.

– E você acha que Draco vai concordar com isso? Acha que vai permitir que Hermione se envolva com a gente? – dissera Bellatrix rispidamente para Ephram. – Engraçado... Tenho a impressão de já termos passado por essa história antes. – Ephram ignorara o tom irônico de Bella e se virou para Voldemort de forma decidida.

– Quero a vossa permissão para cuidar do caso de Hermione Granger. Para treiná-la.

– O que? Não! Isso nunca vai dar certo! – brigara Bella nervosa.

– Calada, Bellatrix. – dissera Voldemort na sua voz calma. – É um bom plano. Uma vez com uma Bruxa Elemental ao nosso lado, teríamos uma vantagem nunca tida nas outras guerras... Tens a minha permissão, Ephram. – Ephram agradecera com um aceno de cabeça, Bella se revoltara ainda mais.

– Ela me desafiou! Eu não vou descansar até ter a cabeça da Sangue-Ruim!

– A sua maior batalha sempre fora com Lílian Evans há vinte anos atrás. Já está na hora de aceitar o fato de que felizmente ela não está mais entre nós para você saciar sua cede de vingança, Bellatrix. – dissera Voldemort calmamente, fazendo Ephram sorrir satisfeito para a mulher que estava inquieta de ódio.

– Eu quero a Sangue-Ruim morta! – dissera Bellatrix entre dentes.

– Hermione Granger agora é responsabilidade minha, Bella... – dissera Ephram sério. – E se você se meter em meus planos, vai se dar muito mal.

Continua... 


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: O Duelo das Serpentes

Daniel terminara a curva com apenas uma das mãos agarrada a vassoura, enquanto a outra para trás sentia o vento entre seus dedos e o ajudava a manter o equilíbrio. Estava a mais de quinze metros do chão e sua gravata batia com violência contra seu rosto por causa do vento. Ele a retirara com impaciência, jogando-a fora.

Seu cenho continuava franzido ao avistar os outros jogadores em suas vassouras mais abaixo. Luke e Roger faziam uma demonstração ridícula de como aniquilar um grifinório usando os dois bastões de uma vez, e o mais ridículo é que se tratava de um grifinório imaginário.

Sonserinos prepotentes. Sempre achando que estão por cima. Pelo menos no que diz respeito à Quadribol, ele sempre mantivera a cabeça no lugar. Estavam perdendo, Grifinória vencera Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal enquanto a Sonserina só vencera a Corvinal. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de perderem aquela partida, e o ego absurdo da Sonserina acabaria por causar isso. Daniel balançava a cabeça negativamente. Aqueles idiotas tinham que levar a porcaria do treino a sério.

Fora então que sentira algo bater contra seu estômago com força, agarrara a goles depressa. Notara então que era Draco quem havia lhe lançado e estava estacionado com sua vassoura a uns dois metros dele com um sorriso debochado, cabelos claros ao vento e as mangas de sua camisa branca dobradas até o cotovelo.

– Vai precisar. – Draco dissera brutalmente, mas com um ligeiro sorriso debochado ainda nos lábios.

– Obrigado. – dissera Daniel engolindo em seco disfarçadamente. – Eu podia ter pegado.

– Sem problemas... _Amigão_. – respondera Draco deixando o deboche escorrer ainda mais em todas as sílabas. Daniel respirara fundo virando sua vassoura para Draco, que apenas levantara uma sobrancelha divertido. O vento quase arrancava as camisas de seus corpos conforme a sua força.

– Olha, Draco. Se quiser que eu não jogue terá que me pedir.

– Por que eu faria isso? Eu só sou o capitão do time... – ele debochara mais uma vez, fazendo Daniel se exaltar.

– É, e eu só sou quem vai salvar esse time. Porque vai ser necessário mais do que 150 pontos para ultrapassarmos a Grifinória. Então se quiser brigar comigo, faça isso lá embaixo, mas enquanto estivermos nas alturas, vamos jogar como um time de verdade!

– Faça o que quiser, _Dan_.

– Só estou tentando ajudar o time.

– Como ajudou a Hermione? – Draco sorrira maldosamente ao ver o estresse correr nas veias de Daniel fazendo-o respirar pesado e lentamente, sem desviar o olhar de Draco.

– Tudo bem. Se quiser ficar com raiva, fique com raiva. Pelo menos não está mais descontando na pessoa errada.

– Por favor, Daniel. Pode ter gente que caia nessa encenação de auto-censura, mas eu não. Uma esquiva de sete curvas, uma rasgada horizontal, três gols laterais e um vertical... Agora! – dissera Draco com superioridade dando às costas para ele.

Daniel ainda olhara para o nada amargurado dando um sorrisinho sarcástico antes de seguir a ordem de Draco. "Será um treino exaustivo...", pensara ele.

Assim como ordenado, ele rasgara o céu em alta velocidade com sete curvas confundindo os demais jogadores, dando uma última rasgada horizontal em Luke que quase caíra da vassoura. Fizera um gol fronteiro, outro passando a goles pelas costas e outro batendo com a vassoura. Finalizara com um gol de cima, saído por cima do aro tirando aplausos dos demais jogadores da Sonserina. Daniel parara sua vassoura a frente da de Draco que mantinha um olhar sério nada impressionado e o olhara desafiador como que dizendo: "Satisfeito?".

– Horrível. De novo. – dissera Draco simplesmente. Fazendo Daniel olhá-lo revoltado, ele nunca reclamara de seu vôo antes. Contrariado, Daniel fizera a série mais uma vez, mas ainda assim não impressionara Draco. Obrigando-o assim a refazê-la várias vezes, sendo que suas reclamações não terminavam:  
– Gols fáceis de serem abatidos.

– O que? Nem um dragão seguraria esse tiro!– reclamara Daniel enfurecido.

– De novo! – ordenara Draco o ignorando. Daniel com raiva refizera a série ainda mais perfeitamente.– Será que devo te informar de que o goleiro enxerga? – reclamara Draco fazendo anotações num bloco. – De novo! – apesar de cansado Daniel fizera a séria mais uma vez, rasgando o céu com tanta ferocidade que podia ser confundido com um dragão. – Chama isso de Horizontal? Precisa de um transferidor? Gina Weasley rasga o céu melhor do que você!

– É isso então? – brigava Daniel exausto e lavado em suor. – Vai ficar descontando sua raiva em mim nos treinos. Eu já disse porquê fiz aquilo!

– Agora estou pensando seriamente em convocar Gina Weasley para o time. – dissera Draco indiferente. – De novo!– Daniel dera um rugido histérico e refizera a série mais uma vez.

– Draco, pega leve com o cara. Daqui a pouco ele vai cair da vassoura. – dissera Luke. Mas Draco o ignorara gritando ainda mais alto.

– Você sabe contar? Eu disse sete rasgadas! – Luke e Roger se entreolharam derrotados e voltaram a treinar com o resto do time. Daniel terminara sua série e estacionara novamente de frente para Draco. – Você está jogando contra borboletas ou grifinórios?

– E você? Está jogando contra quem? – dissera Dan acusadoramente.

– Contra a Grifinória. De novo!– Daniel respirara novamente com raiva e obedecera. – Está difícil, Daniel. Nem para Quadribol você está prestando mais...

– Já faz uma semana! Foi só um beijo! Põe essa merda na sua cabeça!

– De novo!

– Het, Draco! Visita! – gritara Luke para Draco antes que ele fizesse mais uma reclamação.

– Tudo bem! Chamem a Weasley para uma entrevista! – dissera Draco finalizando o treino.

Fora então que notara Hermione no campo olhando para o céu em sua direção com um carinhoso sorriso em seus lábios. Sorrira de canto com uma vontade absurda de voar em alta velocidade até ela. Fora quando notara que ela também pousara os olhos num ponto atrás dele. Olhara para trás e vira que Daniel se distraíra também ao notar a presença da castanha e voara rápido até ele.

Draco puxara Daniel e sua vassoura pelo cabo para baixo um segundo antes de um balaço passar como um tiro no exato local onde a cabeça de Daniel se encontrava. E então se posicionara a frente de um Daniel ainda atônito dizendo com raiva.

– Como você pretender salvar o time se nem consegue salvar o próprio pescoço?

E então voara em direção ao chão indo de encontro a Hermione, que notara a cena e ainda via a expressão séria e meio humilhada de Daniel. Daniel novamente encontrara sério o olhar da castanha, mas logo desviara o olhar voando pro chão também, mas direto para o vestiário. Hermione ao estar há poucos metros de Draco quis chamar-lhe atenção, não agüentava mais toda aquela raiva de Draco para com seu melhor amigo e os olhares magoados de Daniel naquela semana, mas nada conseguira dizer. Pois antes de qualquer ação fora capturada pelos lábios sonserinos de Draco Malfoy, que a beijavam com uma ternura e possessão de igual tamanho que pareciam duelar entre si naquele beijo.

– Você não sabe o quanto é delicioso te tomar nos braços sempre que te avisto. – sussurrara Draco ainda sem desgrudar seus lábios dos dela, causando ainda mais arrepios. – Não faz idéia de quantas vezes, por todos esses anos, eu desejei isso. 

Draco fechara a porta da Monitoria-Chefe de Hogwarts com agilidade, pressionando Hermione contra ele e a beijando de forma feroz e tensa. Suas mãos pressionavam sua cintura marcando o corpo da garota a ferro. Ele descera até seu pescoço sugando-lhe, causando arrepios no corpo da garota. Hermione deixara um sorriso escorregar por seus lábios, Draco sorrira também, beijando-a ainda mais carinhosamente.

– Imagina o que McGonnagal pensaria se te visse aqui comigo... – dissera Draco acariciando perigosamente a barriga da castanha por baixo da blusa.

– Eu não sou mais monitora da Grifinória... Então não me importo mais. – dissera ela em deboche. – E sinceramente, eu não sirvo mesmo para monitorar... Daqui a pouco, com tudo que anda me acontecendo eles vão me convidar a me retirar da escola, por acharem que eu possa ser uma ameaça aos estudantes de Hogwarts... Não sei como ainda não fizeram isso, com o tanto que tenho aparecido no Profeta de Hogwarts.

– Hum... Falou a voz do otimismo. – debochara Draco entre um beijo e outro. – Veja pelo lado bom, agora eu posso sempre te pôr de detenção aqui comigo...

– Ah, claro... Arriscando meu futuro acadêmico. Imagino eu o quão cruel você seria nessas detenções. – dizia Hermione sarcástica, Draco abrira um sorriso divertido de orelha a orelha. – Sorte eu terei se você aplicar o mesmo tipo de detenção que você aplicaria um ano atrás.

– Já disse alguma coisa sem esse tom de sarcasmo hoje? – ele brincara, logo a beijando arduamente. Um beijo dessa vez mais demorado, pressionando mais ainda o corpo dela ao seu. – Sabe, é melhor pararmos de nos encontrarmos assim... Todas as horas... Posso acabar enjoando de você. – ele dissera irônico e com fingida impaciência.

– Ah, claro. Também acho... Já estou começando, sabe... A sentir saudades de quando você apenas me xingava de sujeitinha de sangue-ruim e discutíamos por horas sobre o quanto nosso orgulho e ódio mútuo são um milhão de vezes mais forte do que esse sentimentozinho medíocre que a gente adotou por hora pelo outro. – Draco rira gostosamente e beijara a castanha mais arduamente, ela agarrava-lhe a nuca de forma tensa, sentindo entre seus dedos os finos fios loiros de Draco que se arrepiavam ao toque.

– Bons tempos... Quando você apenas tinha de relatar no seu querido diário o quanto você me amava secretamente e eu apenas olhava feio suas caminhadas entediantes com os dois pela-sacos.

– Ou quando você na sua trabalhada sutileza de um elefante num aquário me arrancava de perto deles deixando claro que eu era su... – Draco puxara Hermione contra seu corpo antes que ela pudesse terminar dando passos lentos até caírem no sofá. Ambos caíram deitados se beijavam perigosamente, Draco pressionava mais as coxas de Hermione, que não conseguira segurar uma exclamação fazendo-o beijá-la ainda mais possessivamente.

– Sempre foi... Mesmo que você custasse tanto a aceitar. – ele dissera entre beijos, Hermione voltara no seu tom brincalhão.

– Verdade. Mas era só uma questão de tempo, até eu me acostumar com o seu cinismo e arrogância e relevar isso a ponto de estar disposta a prestar mais atenção nas outras coisas boas...

– É mesmo? E que coisas são essas?

– Não sei. Até agora só conheci o cinismo e a arrogância. – ela dissera rindo divertida e beijando-o.

– Tá bom... Tá bom... Eu posso fazer isso: oscilar entre o carinho e o sarcasmo.

– Que bom. Porque você sabe que nosso relacionamento se resume a isso.

– Unicamente nisso. – ele concordara beijando-a mais arduamente. – Eu amo você... – ele dissera roucamente olhando-a nos olhos, Hermione sorrira de leve. – Não posso passar pelo desespero de te perder, não de novo. – ela o olhara então sem entender com o cenho franzindo sem saber o porquê daquilo.

– Não vai perder, Draco. Por que acha isso?

– Essa guerra... – ele dissera abaixando a cabeça preocupado. – Por isso que... – Hermione sentira seu peito se partir e antes que Draco terminasse o beijara novamente, de forma avassaladora.

Ele logo a enlaçara pela cintura com força, beijando-a ainda mais arduamente. Ambos se beijavam com paixão e desejo quando alguém batera na porta. Ambos ignoraram aquelas batidas, até que elas se repetiram e Draco gritara com raiva para a porta. – Vai embora!

– Draco, é o Snape, está mandando você monitorar a prova do quarto ano agora. – era Luke, Draco continuava a ignorá-lo. – Draco!

– Que é?

– Foi o Snape que me mandou aqui!

– Grr! – rugira Draco socando o sofá.

– Vai lá, o Snape está te esperando. É o seu trabalho. – dissera Hermione carinhosa se levantando logo depois de um Draco contrariado.

– Eu vou matar o Luke. – murmurara Draco.

– Coitado, ele não tem culpa. O culpado é unicamente você, por ter insistido em ganhar de mim o cargo de monitor-chefe. – dissera Hermione sapecamente.

– Obrigado, Hermione. – agradecera Luke do outro lado da porta, fazendo Draco olhar sarcástico pra porta, abrindo-a com agressividade em seguida, enquanto Hermione prendia o riso. Luke se surpreendera. – Oi... Casal feliz, como vai? É que o Snape, sabe, me fez garantir que você não ignoraria meu recado para ficar se agarrando com a Hermione na sua sala. – ele terminara em defesa, com um sorriso amarelo. Draco continuava a olhá-lo de forma ameaçadora.

– Tchau. – dissera Hermione rindo dando um estalinho em Draco. – Tchau, Luke. – Luke acenara com a mão e encontrara novamente o olhar de Draco.

– Por Merlin, Draco. Pára de ficar olhando os outros assim, parece até que vai conjurar a Marca Negra a qualquer momento... Credo. 

Querido Diário,

Que saudade... Sei que fiquei um tempo sem escrever, mas é que... Bem, já me disseram uma vez que quem escreve não vive. Agora eu entendo mais ou menos o que isso significa. Tem me acontecido tanta coisa ultimamente que mal tem me restado tempo para escrever. O ano está quase no fim e é claro que eu já fui convocada para o fechamento do ano. Cantar... Aff. Sabe, antes eles valorizavam um pouco meu potencial acadêmico e meus discursos de fim de ano, agora não estão nem aí se eu passar de ano ou não, desde que eu suba num palco e cante alguma música sem graça.

Não serei hipócrita, é claro que eu gosto um pouco da atenção, mas é que... Bem, é tanta coisa de uma vez que parece que daqui a pouco meu cérebro vai pedir demissão. Quero dizer, provas finais, fechamento do ano e Magia Elemental que tem que ser controlada por uma poção realmente nojenta até que Dumbledore consiga uma brecha em toda essa guerra para realmente dar alguma atenção para esse assunto e decida o que tem que fazer comigo.

Ainda tem a porcaria dessa guerra, onde agora temos até horários de recolhimento em Hogwarts, já que ficou mais do que claro esse ano que andar pelos pátios da escola pode ser fatal. Ah, e para completar... Essa birra infantil do Draco com Daniel. Já faz uma semana, uma semana que Draco ignora Daniel pelos corredores ou o olha com profundo ódio. E o pior é que não tenho tido tempo pra falar com Daniel também, não apenas por causa das aulas e toneladas de deveres, mas porque são praticamente nulos os momentos que encontro Daniel sem estar acompanhada de Draco, e eu sei que uma tentativa de contato é só o que Draco precisa para avançar em Daniel. Grr! E tudo por culpa de quem? Minha, claro... Já que culpar os Deuses é a mesma coisa que nada, uma vez que eles estão pouco se importando para minha opinião sobre eles!

Sério! O que mais precisa acontecer? O que? Sempre tem um conflito idiota na minha vida, eu nunca tenho paz nessa merda! Se eu estou mal com Draco, o mundo está contra mim! Se eu estou bem com Draco, eu sou caçada por Comensais que querem o meu pescoço. E se eu estou bem com Daniel, Draco quer matá-lo. Agora, se eu estou mal com Daniel, eu tenho que aturar minha consciência martelando na minha cabeça me lembrando o egoísta eu sou... E ela, acredite, é a amiga mais cruel que possuo. Gina compete com ela, mas perde por uma diferença considerável, já que minha consciência possui uma imaginação nazista-torturadora e quinhentas vezes mais estupidamente moralista que Gina, por isso Gina nunca conseguiria se igualar. Mesmo que ela fizesse uma faculdade para isso.

Tudo bem, deixa eu parar de ser dramática. Gina tem me dito para eu praticar mais isso, sabe? Já que ficou claro que minha dramaticidade acaba por contribuir para minha falta de sanidade nos momentos críticos, o que resulta em ações idiotas das quais passo vinte cinco páginas relatando como desabafo.

Eu não entendi muito bem isso, mas, resumindo, tenho uma vaga impressão de que ela me chamou de maluca. Não sei muito bem qual foi minha última insanidade a qual ela se referia, preferi por não perguntar já que Gina anda com um humor estranho. Preferi por seguir seu conselho. Então como vê, não ando mais tão dramática assim. Afinal, que culpa tem o Universo, não é mesmo?! E eu prefiro me jogar da Torre de Astronomia do que ter esse dom do inferno dentro de mim, que me obriga a respirar fundo e me acalmar antes de andar, piscar, balançar as mãos, pensar... Já que se eu não fizer isso posso, sei lá, quem sabe... Matar alguém?! Realmente Dumbledore sabe como tranqüilizar as pessoas...

Tudo bem, deve haver um jeito de fazer Draco e Dan voltarem a ser o que eram antes, quero dizer... _Tem_ que haver um jeito. Afinal, por que eu sou sempre a culpada? Sempre? Tudo bem, é sempre assim em filmes, livros... Sempre assim. A mulher sempre é a culpada. Ela sempre separa dois irmãos, dois melhores amigos...

– Normalmente essas histórias são escritas por homens...

Hermione saltara ao ouvir uma voz em cima do seu ombro. Era Gina, que parecia bastante interessada em sua escrita.

– Gina! Se importa? Eu estou escrevendo no meu diário.

– Você não está escrevendo. Você está se lamentando como sempre. Já disse que tem que parar de ser tão dramática. – dissera a ruiva se sentando em outra poltrona do Salão Comunal. Hermione suspirara em deboche, fazendo pouco caso do comentário.

–Eu não sou dramática...

– Não, Snape é. – respondera a ruiva foliando uma revista. Hermione franzira o cenho mal humorada e voltara sua atenção para o seu diário.

É incrível como Gina consegue respostas para tudo ultimamente. Quero dizer, esse papel era o meu. Agora eu sou só a perdida na vida, desesperada por soluções que normalmente saem da melhor amiga super inteligente. Quando foi que eu desci do cargo de coadjuvante melhor amiga dessa história e virei a principal? Eu não tenho pique pra ser a principal, é complicado demais, principalmente porque eu sempre me ferro.

Grr! Ok... Vamos nos focar em Draco e Dan.

Bem, O Clube de Duelos já chegou na sua terceira etapa... E agora, adivinha? Aprendemos esgrima. Não, não se anime. É uma arte muito bonita de ser apreciada visualmente, mas não muito agradável de ser praticada. Já pode ver minha cara de decepção, não é?

– Esgrima? Pra quê esgrima? São os feitiços de defesa e ataque que são realmente importantes! – eu reclamava.

– Que feitiço falta ainda aprender, Hermione? Você já conhece todos. – dissera Gina ao meu lado.

– Claro que não. Nem chegamos ao nível dos Comensais.

– Ok. Mas nem todos aqui estão planejando entrar na Guerra, Hermione. E ninguém realmente espera que o façamos se quer saber. – dissera Harry. – Pra falar a verdade, acho que só nós quatro mesmo entraremos.

– Ah, por favor, não tire minhas esperanças de encontrar o Balazer nas linhas inimigas... – dissera Ron de forma sádica.

– Isso é um absurdo! Como se alguém aqui tivesse escolha. – eu fingi não notar que Harry, Ron e Gina se entreolharam de forma incrédula quando eu disse isso. O que eles pensam que eu sou? Eu só quero me defender, não é como se eu realmente tivesse sede de sangue Comensal... – Ninguém vai fazer nada? Que poder tem uma espada contra uma varinha, afinal?

– Na verdade uma varinha pode ser transfigurada numa espada, tendo assim ambas funções. – dissera uma voz arrastada atrás de mim ao mesmo tempo em que me abraçava pela cintura, dando um sedutor beijo ao pé do meu ouvido. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, é vergonhoso o modo como Malfoy tem efeito sob meu estado de humor. – Os Comensais usam bastante isso hoje em dia. Acreditem...

– Acreditamos. – responderam os três nos olhando com nojo e com um pingo de sarcasmo.

Afinal, quem melhor para saber o que os Comensais usam ou não hoje em dia do que um Malfoy? Mas tudo bem, ainda bem que ninguém ali era expert em Legilimência ou poderiam ver a ridícula imagem que se passara pela minha cabeça, de Comensais dando beijos nos pés dos ouvidos de suas vítimas. Como eu sou idiota! Ele estava falando das espadas!

– Vá se vestir. Vai ser divertido. – dissera ele me entregando minhas vestes brancas com direito a elmo e tudo.

Ele já estava pronto com espada em mão e tudo, eu o vi se afastar indo em direção a equipe da Sonserina. Como ele estava lindo, cheguei a suspirar. "Mas peraí. Divertido? Não me parecia nada divertido um sujeito qualquer ficar me nocauteando enquanto eu vou engatinhando pelo chão implorando para que ele pare.", eu pensara. Pois era o que ia acontecer.

– Ai Merlin... O drama de novo. Eu tenho que parar com isso. – eu murmurara para mim mesma.

Quando eu ia em direção ao provador me vestir eu avistara longe Daniel já todo vestido com as vestes brancas de esgrimista colocando suas luvas de couro. Também estava lindo, me dera um aperto no coração. Fazia dias que eu não falava com ele. Olhei pra Draco que rasgava o ar com sua espada em aquecimento, respirei pesadamente e fui me vestir. Aquele não era o local exato para uma conversa com Daniel. Não com tantos objetos cortantes ali, a mercê de Draco. Eu conheço o namorado que tenho.

Era incrível! Realmente os Sonserinos tinham uma experiência de esgrima muito mais avançada do que a dos demais. Sei o que deve ser isso. Afinal, a Sonserina se baseia em alunos ricos de famílias antigas, nobres e sangues-puros que tem entre outros costumes a Esgrima. Admito que senti uma ponta de inveja ao ver Parkinson derrubando facilmente uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa, pois eu adoraria deixá-la de fuça no chão. Bem, Harry e Gina parecem estar pegando o negócio da esgrima rápido depois de umas aulas, Ron sempre joga a espada no chão com raiva e ameaça seus pobres adversários magrelos com os punhos, que depois acabam por sair correndo. Na maioria das vezes se trata de Balazer.

E eu? Já era de se esperar... Sou horrível. Uma vergonha para a esgrima. E eu pensava nisso naquela quarta-feira quando Jonathan Glive da Corvinal dera uma investida que fizera minha espada voar pelo Salão e me fizera cair para trás de forma dolorosa, mas antes de qualquer outra reação sentira uma sombra sobre mim e notei que Draco se encontrava na minha frente de espada em punho em posição de ataque com o porte de um príncipe olhando ameaçadoramente para Jonathan. Me vi suspirando novamente e tentei disfarçar isso.

– O duelo acabou aqui pra você, Glive. E pra sua sorte espero que Hermione não esteja machucada. – dissera Draco. Pude vir Glive engolir em seco, e eu rapidamente me levantei.

– Estou bem, Draco. Eu só tropecei. – Draco imediatamente dera as costas para Glive, segurando meu rosto com carinho.

– Tem certeza que não se machucou?

– Tenho. Eu... – ele aproximara seu rosto do meu e eu o empurrara de leve. – Estamos em aula, Draco. – eu censurara. Pra que? Draco me olhara irritado e me agarrara pela cintura num beijo sufocador e inebriante. Tudo bem... Eu nem queria me formar em Hogwarts mesmo, na verdade sempre achei que meus talentos estavam além das funções acadêmicas.

E que beijo... É complicado falar disso, sabe. Me perco na espessura daqueles lábios que pressionam os meus de forma tensa e arrasadora. Explora minha boca como explora meus sentidos, agarrando firme os cabelos da minha nuca como se eu pudesse ouvi-lo gritar "É minha!", e isso só me dava mais vontade de beijá-lo. Eu me agarrava cada vez mais ao corpo dele que me prendia também sem pestanejar, como se nós houvéssemos esquecido que estávamos em aula.

Fora então que Draco me largara do nada se defendendo prontamente de dois discos de cerâmica que voavam em sua direção, que acabaram partidos ao meio no chão. Sério, às vezes o sentido canino dele me assusta. "Uau" eu deixara escapar e não fora a única surpresa naquela sala.

– Era só pra ver se você estava atento, Draquinho. – dissera Pansy. Vadia! Ele a olhara com desdém e nojo e se voltara para mim.

– Não ligue para ela. Rejeição não é fácil pra ninguém. – ele dissera sapeca. Eu rira maldosamente ao tom de voz dele. Parece que não consigo parar de rir quando estou com ele. Isso é normal? – Quer sair daqui?

– Como assim sair daqui? Matar aula? – eu disse atônita.

– Não seria a primeira vez...

– Exato, é por isso mesmo que não podemos. Sabe, eu quero passar de ano.

– Hermione, por favor... – ele dissera em deboche. – Você já se formou em Hogwarts desde o primeiro ano.

– Ahh, quem dera! Não sei se percebeu, mas minhas notas têm abaixado consideravelmente.

– Têm? E por que será? – ele perguntara com cinismo, me prendendo mais ao seu corpo. Eu rira sarcasticamente.

– E você é monitor de Hogwarts! Tenha responsabilidade.

– Eu tenho responsabilidade. É por isso que nos tirarei daqui sem que ninguém perceba...

– Senhor Malfoy! – chamara o professor francês de esgrima, Sr. Pierre Borjè. Draco se virara para ele com a cara amarrada e eu prendera o riso.

– Sim.

– Devo pedir que pare de incomodar a Srta. Granger e volte ao seu treinamento. – pedira ele com seu sotaque.

– Treinamento? Não há uma alma viva nesse Salão que eu já não tenha derrotado. Já derrotei até você! – eu olhei com sarcasmo, como ele era prepotente. – Arranje alguém à minha altura que talvez assim chame a minha atenção.

– Eu já arranjei. – dissera o professor sem se afetar com o tom arrogante de Draco. Draco franzira o cenho irritado. – Daniel Conl, venha até aqui.

Pronto eu gelara. Todos pareceram respirar ao mesmo tempo naquela sala e darem uma considerável distância de Draco e Dan.

– Só pode ser brincadeira. – murmurara Draco enquanto me largava e ia na direção do outro. Daniel também parecia contrariado, mas não dizia nada.

– Professor, por favor. Não há razão para os dois duelarem. Coloque outra pessoa, menos Daniel! – eu implorava discretamente.

– Está brincando? Conl e Malfoy são os melhores esgrimistas da turma, senão de Hogwarts. Preciso ver isso. Hangar!

Foi tenso, desesperador... Ambos duelavam muito bem, era como se... Como se... _"Eles tivessem aprendido juntos..."_, eu finalizara de forma óbvia. É lógico! Melhores amigos a vida toda... Eles aprenderam juntos... O duelo estava chegando na sua hora crítica, num exato empate quando o sinal tocara e eu dera meu suspiro aliviado.

– Salvo pelo gongo, Daniel. – eu ouvira Draco dizer entre dentes, conforme eu me aproximava às pressas dos dois, ambos ainda com as espadas erguidas.

Eu colocara a mão no ombro de Draco que baixara a guarda. Encontrara o olhar de Daniel apreensiva, ele apenas fizera o mesmo e se afastara. Uma vez que ele fora embora me colocara na frente de Draco.

– Até quando isso? Ele é seu melhor amigo! – eu reclamara.

– Daniel é a última pessoa de quem quero falar, acredite. – dissera Draco indiferente, indo guardar sua espada. Eu o seguira.

– Precisamos dar um jeito nisso, Draco. Não pode ficar assim!

– O estrago já está feito. Ele me traiu!

– Não! Foi só um beijo. E ele já explicou o porquê disso. Eu já expliquei! – ele me olhara mal humorado, enquanto arrancava a jaqueta de couro branca.

– Chega, Hermione!

– Tudo bem, então... Pense assim: Nós erramos. Ok. Errar é humano, perdoar é divino. – e dera um sorriso maroto esperançosa para ele. Ele rira de lado se aproximando perigosamente de mim... Estava sem camisa.

– Hermione minha querida, nós sabemos que de divino eu só tenho a aparência. – GRR! Ele é impossível! Eu respirara histérica e dera as costas indo embora. Não valia a pena discutir com ele uma vez que o assunto pousara na sua inatingível auto-estima.

É isso o que eu venho passando. Draco nem sequer me escuta, no fundo ele sabe que toda a nossa história é verdade, mas ele não consegue perdoar o fato do Dan ter me beijado, de novo. Ele não perdoa isso. Grr! Como se perdoar fosse fácil pra ele, não é? A palavra perdão não existe no vocabulário de Draco Malfoy. E acho que responsabilidade também não, já que ele vem praticamente me seqüestrando das aulas. É sério, vamos repetir o ano.

Eu estava sentada em dupla com Draco naquela aula de História da Magia, enquanto tinha a vaga impressão de que éramos os únicos que não dormíamos. Dei uma olhada para as carteiras de Harry e Ron que quase babavam em seus pergaminhos; mais atrás Daniel, com as pernas em cima da mesa e de braços cruzados, roncava para o alto.

– Eu imploro, vamos sair daqui. – suplicava Draco baixo, parecendo que ia explodir de tédio.

– Pare de suplicar. – eu dissera sem parar com minhas anotações.

– Sério, Hermione. Eu estou com vontade de matar esse cara. – ele dissera apontando para o professor.

– Ele já está morto, Draco... – ele resmungara um "pelo menos isso" e continuou me encarando. – Você está me atrapalhando... – eu resmungara. Draco suspirara derrotado e virara-se pra frente com a cara amarrada. Fora então que eu começara a sentir algo roçar nos meus joelhos. Me virei pra ele ameaçadoramente. – O que está fazendo?

– Eu? Nada. Pode continuar com suas anotações. – ele dissera prendendo o riso divertido. Ele estava acariciando minha perna e me mandava prestar atenção nas minhas anotações? Mas o que é isso?

– Mas o que é isso? – eu optei por perguntar. – Daqui a pouco eu vou ter que denunciar você. Isso já é assédio sexual! – eu brigava baixo com ele. Ele continuava por alisar minha perna, me olhando com fingido interesse. – Eu já perdi a conta de quantas aulas eu já matei por sua causa essa semana, Draco! Me deixe assistir pelo menos esta!

– Pode assistir. Você só não espera que eu preste atenção nela também, não é? Tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer.

– Ficar me alisando, por exemplo? – eu dissera revoltada.

– É... Mais ou menos isso... Mas se preferir podemos apenas sair da sala. – ele dissera rindo maroto.

– Não!

– Ok, então. Eu tentei. – ele dissera se virando pra frente, mas ainda alisando minha coxa. Eu continuei o olhando sarcástica, mas ele me ignorara. Tentei três vezes tirar sua mão da minha perna, sem sucesso. Então optei por continuar minhas anotações.

Era impossível... Eu sentia sua pele roçar a minha com carícias repetitivas que me marcavam a ferro. Sentia-o segurar minha coxa levantando de leve minha saia, segurava com possessão e desejo. Arranhava de leve minha pele com suas unhas curtas e com a aspereza de sua pele. Não tinha como prestar atenção, e agora Draco me olhava sério, prestando atenção na minha reação. Eu tentava ser forte. Mas era muito transparente, não parava de ficar arrepiada e desviar minha perna de seu contato. Mas ele a prendera em seu poder e continuara com as carícias. Respirei fundo, nem sabia mais o que estava anotando. O que estava lendo. O que tinha que copiar.

– Merda, Draco! Já li a mesma frase quinze vezes! – eu brigara com ele que não conseguira segurar o riso.

– Vamos embora, você não está se agüentando aí. – eu ficara roxa de vergonha e indignação.

– Como assim não estou me agüentando? Do que é que você está falando?

– Disso. – ele dissera ao mesmo tempo que sua mão novamente subira pela minha coxa me fazendo dar um salto de susto e tirando risadas dele.

– Não teve graça. – eu dissera de leve agradecendo a Merlin por ninguém estar prestando atenção naquele espetáculo.

– Vamos... E eu prometo que paro de te torturar. – tá bom, como se eu confiasse nele.

– Sabe, Draco, apesar de eu gostar de você, eu realmente aprecio a arte do aprendizado. – eu dissera sem desviar a atenção do professor. Mas eu notara com irritação que ele sorria perigosamente ao meu lado, eu me recusei a encará-lo.

– Posso te ensinar umas coisas se quiser. – ele dissera roucamente ao meu ouvido.

– Ótimo! Preciso mesmo que me ensine uma coisa. – vi os olhos dele brilhando de espanto e animação. – Quero que me prepare...

– Com certeza!

– Fisicamente e espiritualmente.

– Vamos! – dissera ele decidido na mesma hora me puxando pela mão, mas eu o puxara de volta.

– Quero ser animaga.

– O que? – ele perguntara completamente decepcionado, preferi por não imaginar o que estava se passando na cabeça dele. – Não!

– Como assim não? Você tem que me ensinar.

– Eu não tenho que te ensinar nada, além do mais... Isso é doloroso, ilegal, perigoso e eu sei que você está doidinha para usar na guerra.

– Vai ser muito útil, sim. – eu dissera ligeiramente constrangida. Como aquele filho da mãe me conhecia tão bem?

– Minha resposta continua sendo não. Já disse que não quero você nessa guerra.

– E eu já disse que estarei nela. – então ele batera com força na minha carteira, se virando ameaçador pra mim.

– Você não está entendendo. Eu não estou te pedindo. Você simplesmente não vai participar dessa guerra! – pra quê, não é? Eu me revoltara.

– Você não pode me dizer o que fazer!

– Não posso? – ele dissera perigosamente como num desafio.

– Eu já estou envolvida nessa guerra!

– Você está envolvida comigo, então faça o que eu disser!

– Grr! – eu o olhava com raiva, tentando ignorar os pergaminhos e penas que flutuavam pela sala de forma raivosa envolta de Draco. Com certeza essa Poção de Dumbledore não tem dado muito certo. Então eu recolhera todo meu material e ignorando os muitos acordados e o professor que exigia explicação daquilo, eu saíra da sala com passos nervosos e decididos para longe de Draco.

Como assim "Faça como eu disser?" Quem ele pensa que é? Merlin? Ai como eu o odeio! Se ele estava pensando que aquele namoro servia para ele mandar em mim, então ele estava muito enganado! Prepotente! Arrogante! Grr! Sabe, eu vou abrir uma instituição contra namoros. Pelo menos antes de namorarmos ele me escutava, mesmo que discordasse da maioria dos meus discursos e fizesse enormes palestras contrárias a eles, mas pelo menos me escutava. Agora ele acha que pode mandar em mim. Como foi que ele chegou a essa absurda conclusão eu não sei, mas eu estou com uma estúpida vontade de arrancar os olhos cinza dele fora.

Precisava fazer algo, precisava de alguém... Gina! Onde estava aquele projeto de melhor amiga? Olhei no relógio, eram seis e meia da noite, Gina estava na aula de Poções. Ótimo! Não podia estar numa aula mais impossível de ser raptada, não?

Corri para as masmorras, ótimo sem janelas! O universo estava mesmo contribuindo para aquele plano dar errado. Sim, o universo! Dane-se a terapia anti-drama. Eu quero que o universo se exploda e leve esses Deuses gozadores com ele. Andei em frente da porta das masmorras de um lado para o outro com certa agonia, até que tive uma idéia.

Arranquei um pedaço de pergaminho da mochila e escrevi _**"Saia imediatamente desse presídio! H.G**_.", dobrei várias vezes e o enfeiticei passando por baixo da porta. "Encontre Gina Weasley" eu murmurara. Eu aprendi essa anormalidade no primeiro ano, quando via Harry passar cola para Ron em Poções. Demorou um pouco até que o pergaminho voltara por baixo da porta e parara magicamente em minhas mãos. Imagine a cena, eu sentada ao pé da porta no meio do corredor... Ainda bem que estavam todos em aula.

_**"Estou lendo bem? Hermione Granger me intimando a matar aula? O que houve? Harry foi seqüestrado de novo? Hogwarts está sendo atacada? G.W."**__._

**"Não engraçadinha, apenas preciso pôr para fora meu estresse. Gritar com alguém. Saí logo daí! H.G.".**

_**"Meu amado irmão já tinha compromisso? É necessário mesmo que eu saia? Porque sabe, eu pretendo mesmo tirar uma nota boa em poções... G.W."**__._

**"O que? Vai me trocar por esse urubu velho? Pensei que meus sentimentos fossem mais importantes que uma mísera aula de poções! H.G". **

"_**Ainda bem que você parou de ser dramática. Estou saindo. G.W.".**_

Então eu ouvira um barulho de coisa se quebrando e gente reclamando, e logo uma Gina Weasley com a cara meio suja aparecera sorridente na porta com a mochila nas costas. Eu a olhei interrogativa e censuradamente.

– O que foi? Eu estou aqui fora, não estou? – ela se defendera e começamos a andar em direção ao lago. – O que houve dessa vez?

– Primeiro: Ele ainda continua com essa ridícula birra com Daniel! Como se Dan tivesse matado o cachorro dele, mas não... ele apenas me beijou!

– Quem? – perguntara um intruso e interessado Balazer em cima da árvore. Na boa, ainda mato esse garoto. Eu respondera prontamente assustando o pobre-coitado.

– Merlin!

– Some daqui, Balazer! Some! – ordenara Gina enquanto enfeitiçava o infeliz, que se jogara da árvore e agora corria para dentro do castelo. – Continue...

– E agora ele pensa que pode mandar em mim! Me proibiu de entrar na guerra! Que planos ele pensa que eu tenho para o final do ano? Entrar em um Spa? Ficar me embelezando enquanto você lutam por suas vidas?

– Hermione, você não está obsessiva demais com essa guerra, não? Faltam dois meses ainda para o ano acabar.

O que era aquilo? Uma rebelião contra mim? Que revolta era aquela, afinal? Minha melhor amiga e meu namorado contra mim! Será que só eu quero a vadia da Lestrange em Azkaban? Gina parecera ler toda a minha revolta porque começou a falar atônita pondo as mãos na frente como se quisesse me acalmar ou eu fosse explodir.

– Calma, calma, eu sei o que é isso. Você está tendo de novo, a revolta dramática dentro de você está gritando dentro do seu peito de novo, respira... Devagar... Respira...

– Não me mande respirar! – eu gritara enquanto éramos atacadas por uma ventania raivosa, fazendo eu me perguntar o porquê de eu ainda tomar aquele troço que Dumbledore me obrigava.

– Se controla, Hermione! – então aquela ruiva abusada dera dois tapas na minha cara tentando recuperar minha lucidez. Eu a olhei de queixo caído, completamente perplexa, não acreditando no que ela estava fazendo. Ela me olhara receosa dando passos para trás. – Calma...

– Você quer morrer. – eu dissera e então o inacreditável aconteceu. Ela caíra na gargalhada. Bom, é reconfortante saber que posso realmente parecer ameaçadora, sabe? Realmente assustar Bellatrix Lestrange não seria muito difícil. Eu olhara para os lados não acreditando no que estava acontecendo e me sentara ao pé da árvore mal humorada, enquanto aos poucos ela ia saindo do seu ataque. E então me olhara compreensivamente e se sentara de frente pra mim.

– Hermione, não estou entendendo exatamente o que se passa com você. – ela dissera carinhosa.

– Percebe-se.

– Seja mais clara então. – eu olhara emburrada pro lago engolindo em seco, começava a sentir novamente uma leve percepção dele dentro de mim. Ele, aquele que não se encontrava dentro de mim há tanto tempo e de quem eu já começava a sentir uma saudade: meu orgulho. Ele estava dando sinais de vida dentro de mim, ainda estava vivo em algum lugar.

É claro que eu não estava aborrecida só pelo fato de Draco não querer me ensinar animagalia ou se mostrar autoritário. Isso eu sempre soube que ele era. Nem apenas pela briga dele com Dan ou a saudade que eu estava dele. Eu sabia que de um jeito ou de outro aquilo ainda ia se resolver, aqueles dois se amavam demais para se manterem afastados por muito tempo.

– O que você tem, Mione? – perguntara Gina novamente, eu a olhara engolindo em seco novamente.

– Nada, eu não tenho nada. Desculpe ter te tirado da sua aula. – eu dissera seca me levantando e deixando-a para trás, indo às pressas pro castelo como uma fugitiva. E não me pergunte o que eu tenho, ok? Eu sou maluca. 

Daniel entrara calmamente na direção da Sonserina, onde encontrara Snape, que apontara a cadeira a sua frente para ele. Daniel sentara-se de forma desleixada enquanto Snape terminava suas anotações. Daniel olhava em volta notando então o quanto era desagradável aquela sala escura, tentando se distrair enquanto o diretor de sua casa não lhe dava a devida atenção.

– Então? Por que me chamou, professor? – perguntara Dan naturalmente, mas fora ignorado por Snape que continuava com suas anotações. Depois de um tempo Snape falara.

– Temos de decidir seu castigo. – Daniel franzira o cenho não entendendo o que o professor dissera.

– Meu castigo?

– Sim, Sr. Conl. Seu castigo. O senhor pode ter escapado da acusação de animago, mas não está livre do meu castigo. Afinal, eu ainda sou o diretor da sua casa e você ainda estava na Floresta Proibida na noite do ataque.

– Sim, mas... Os outros não foram castigados.

– Eu infelizmente não tenho poder para interferir na Grifinória, e o Sr. Malfoy... Bem, ele já pagou tudo o que devia levando uma suspeita maldição da morte e ficando em coma. Ou o senhor acha que ele merecia mais? – ele perguntara olhando cinicamente para Daniel, com fingido interesse. Dan gaguejara confuso antes de responder.

– Me deixa ver se eu entendi: serei punido só porque os Comensais não me puniram o suficiente? – Daniel começara uma risada nervosa. – Já comentei aqui que Draco Malfoy está querendo me matar?

– O senhor quebrou inúmeras regras de Hogwarts naquela noite. Ou estou enganado? – Daniel gaguejara ao tentar achar uma resposta. – Pois bem, incluirei o senhor numa atividade extra-classe.

– Como? Não... Eu não...

– O senhor participará do grupo de Dança em Hogwarts. Soube que Trelawney está formando uma turma.

– Trelawney?! Aquela maluca?! – murmurara Daniel.

– Se preferir posso apenas te tirar do Quadribol.

– Se eu sair, perdemos a taça. – dissera Daniel sentindo seu rosto soar em fúria.

– E não queremos isso, queremos, Sr. Conl? – dissera Snape na sua voz arrastada de forma cínica.

"_Nunca entrarei nessa sala e receberei boas notícias? Grupo de Dança, ótimo."_, pensara Daniel.

Daniel andava mal humorado pelos corredores xingando mentalmente o universo por aquela vida que ele possuía. Lembrara-se então de Hermione e do quanto era engraçado vê-la xingar o universo e desabafar com ele. Sentia saudade dessa maluca. Mas Hermione Granger estava ocupada demais namorando o Sr. Draco Estupidamente Orgulhoso e Rancoroso e Escroto Malfoy.

Ouvira então à frente alguém chamar pelo seu nome _"Hey, Daniel Conl?!"_ reconhecera na hora aquele forte sotaque francês familiar e sem pensar duas vezes dera meia volta indo na direção contrária, mas então ouvira outra voz a sua frente.

– Conl, não está ouvindo? O professor Pierre está te chamando. – ele olhara com um sorriso raivoso para a caçula Weasley sentindo uma vontade absurda de amaldiçoá-la.

– Obrigado. – dissera ele entre dentes e girando novamente nos calcanhares indo em direção ao professor com um falso sorriso na cara. – Professor Pierre, olá.

– Precisava falar com você. Hogwarts vai promover um torneio de esgrima e... _– "ah não..."_ pensara Daniel. – Sabe... Você é um dos meus melhores alunos e... – _"por favor, não..." _– Eu gostaria muito que você competisse.

– Ahh, que honra, mas eu... Já estou com a agenda cheia e... Muitas tarefas extracurriculares...

– Se ganhar o torneio consigo te livrar de todas elas, aposto que o Snape ficaria feliz com a vitória da sua casa. – Daniel parara no mesmo instante para considerar aquela informação.

– É, isso é... Muito... Muito interessante.

– Que bom! – dissera o professor feliz. – Sei que se sairá muito bem no torneio.

– Aham... – respondera Daniel ainda pensativo, parado no meio do corredor enquanto o professor se afastava.

– Recebeu boas notícias? – perguntara uma voz ao seu lado, Daniel já estava preparado para responder quando notara de quem se tratava: a ruiva Weasley. A encarara com o cenho franzido e óbvia incompreensão e irritação.

– Está falando comigo?

– Com quem você acha que eu estou falando? Estou de frente pra você.

– É, está. E isso está começando a me assustar... – dissera ele continuando seu caminho.

– HEY! – ele parara no meio do corredor ao ouvir o chamado dela novamente. – Estou falando com você! – ele se virara contrariado a encarando com irritação e com as mãos nos bolsos dera calmos passos até ela. – Sabe onde posso encontrar a Hermione?

– Você por um acaso não é da Grifinória? – ele perguntara sarcástico.

– Quero dizer agora. Você a viu em algum lugar?

– Não, não vi. – ele respondera seco.

– É sério, ela não anda bem. – Daniel respirava com irritação, quanto tempo ainda teria de aturar a presença daquela Weasley, estando sujeito a ser visto com ela por aí?

– Olha! Eu não sei onde ela está, ok? Pode me revistar se quiser. – ele dissera de braços abertos e terminando com um sorriso canalha de forma debochada. – Aposto que ia gostar. – a garota respirara estressada, indo embora pisando no chão com toda a irritação que sentia. Daniel voltara ao seu humor anterior dizendo pra si mesmo – Se eu parar mais uma vez no corredor para ouvir o que essa Weasley tem a dizer, eu juro que viro trouxa. – e andando, levantara as mãos pra cima olhando pro teto. – Maldita educação que me rasga as veias!

Eu sei que já fiz muito essa pergunta aqui nesse diário, mas...

O que pelo amor de Merlin, está acontecendo comigo? Porque definitivamente tem um santo estranho se apossando de minhas forças vitais. Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei naquela noite insuportável de quinta-feira quando eu caíra mais uma vez de crânio no chão jogando minha espada para sete metros longe do meu corpo, pondo a vida de cinqüenta jovens bruxos em perigo pela milésima vez àquela semana.

Isso porque eu realmente sou muito eficiente com armas de guerra não-mágicas. Sinceramente... Se o objetivo desse clube era colocar os alunos de Hogwarts longe de perigo, então devo dizer que eles estão sob uma ameaça muito maior dividindo esse Salão comigo todas as noites. Mas se o objetivo era prepará-los para o perigo, então tenho que concordar que Hogwarts está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Afinal, que melhor preparo do que esse de um Clube de Duelos, usufruindo de uma esgrimista absurdamente sem coordenação motora para o uso de uma espada e de brinde ataques semanais de Comensais da Morte? Fale a verdade, que jovem bruxo não sai de Hogwarts preparado? Podíamos construir um novo país com o nosso preparo.

Não, eu não estou sendo sarcástica. Essa foi só uma idéia que me surgiu quando eu ouvi aquele desocupado do Pierre gritar o meu nome pela nonagésima vez àquela noite. Eu realmente necessitaria construir um país só pra mim quando sair de Hogwarts. Com o estado emocional em que me encontrarei não serei capaz de boa convivência com nenhum ser humano.

Acho que Draco também sofre desse problema, duvido que ele queira dividir o mesmo _continente_ comigo, e isso porque eu sou a namorada dele. Ou pelo menos era há cinco horas atrás. Mas tudo bem, com o dinheiro que ele possui ele compra um continente para ele, com direito a um dos oceanos e tudo.

– Não, Granger! Sem Condições! – dizia aquele professor com aquele sotaque irritantemente francês, me fazendo lembrar o porquê Daniel me irritava tanto, apontando aquele dedinho boiola pra mim. – Você definitivamente não tem o dom... Não tem a coisa...

– A coisa... – eu repetira.

Como assim eu não tinha _a coisa_? Alguém devia comunicar àquele esgrimista de quinta que a última professora que me disse não possuir _a coisa_ acabou com a bola de cristal rolando escada à baixo. "O-ou" eu ouvira de Ron em algum lugar daquela sala.

– Sim, querida... A coisa... Você pode ser muito inteligente para uma série de coisas, mas de fato não possui a coordenação motora suficientemente trabalhada para o uso da esgrima. Você não tem, sabe... _A coisa_.

O salão se apossou de um silêncio súbito do qual eu apenas encarava aquele bruxo de insano. Ainda ouvi ao longe e baixo a voz de Ron _"Harry, faça alguma coisa... Ela está com aquele olhar..."_. Não sei a quê olhar ele se referia, mas todos sabiam a conseqüência de se fazer pouco caso da minha capacidade para com usufruir a "coisa" ou de me dizer que "de fato não a possuo". "De fato"... De fato eu ia meter aquela varinha no olho dele.

Agora eu sei o que você está pensando: mas você mesmo, Hermione Granger, a poucos parágrafos atrás já havia admitido não possuir "a coisa" no que diz respeito à esgrima. Sim! Verdade! Mas uma coisa sou EU me passar atestado de realidade, outra coisa é alguém totalmente de fora da minha roda de seres com permissão pra julgamento tentar me esculachar dizendo do que eu posso ou não ser capaz.

– Entendo... – eu começara deixando meu orgulho ferido falar mais alto do que meu respeito para com a autoridade.

Eu olhei para os lados e pude ver os olhares apreensivos de Harry e Gina. Ron escondia o rosto nas mãos. Olhei também rapidamente para Dan que parecia se divertir com a cena, que na verdade devia estar sendo para os não envolvidos uma incrível atração cômica, porque já fazia tempo que eu não via um sorriso na cara do Conl.

– O que está querendo me dizer é que eu não sou boa o suficiente para ter aula com o senhor. – Ron gemera, mas eu continuava no meu tom audaciosamente calmo. – Ou melhor, que eu não tenho _capacidade_ para a arte essencial da esgrima. É isso, não é? É isso o que está me dizendo.

Fiquei impressionada com a capacidade que a minha mão tinha para produzir suor. Como aquela bicha ousava? Eu não tenho "a coisa" ? Eu ia mostrar "a coisa" para ele! Eu acho que a minha capacidade de ocultar minhas verdadeiras reações com a face anda cada vez mais retardada, pois logo ouvi a voz censurada de Draco atrás de mim.

– Hermione... – bem, acho que isso prova que eu ainda sou a namorada dele, não é?

– Entendo que esteja chateada – entende é? – Ou até mesmo magoada... – dizia o professor. Ron gemera novamente. Ele disse "magoada"? – Mas com certeza encontraremos outra utilidade para a senhorita.

Olhei para o lado. Daniel abrira um sorriso ainda mais divertido. _"Merlin... Ele disse..."_ dissera Ron receoso. O que? Uma utilidade para mim? Ahh!

– E que _utilidade_ seria... _Professor_? – eu perguntara entre dentes. Então o cachorro me chamara até o seu escritório e bem, resumindo toda aquela ladainha cansativa que ele disse: ele queria que eu organizasse o Torneiro de Esgrima.

Você tinha que ver a minha cara. Daqueles momentos em que eu dou uma risada sarcástica e seca, olho para os lados de forma revoltada, ou melhor, com a revolta estampada no meu sorriso. Acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça pensando "_Eu mereço!"_ ou "_Valeu, universo. Dessa vez você foi criativo.",_ com a raiva estalando no meu maxilar como só Draco sabe fazer tão bem, olhando por último para o teto como se eu pudesse ver as estrelas e cobrar do universo filho da mãe por mais essa infelicidade na minha vida.

O _querido_ do Pierre, aquele francês metido, estava me pedindo para fazer o trabalho dele. Ok, não me refiro ao de lecionar esgrima, mas o de organizar o Torneio de Esgrima de Hogwarts. É claro que eu neguei, mas já deve ter ficado claro aqui a facilidade que os professores dessa escola têm para nos obrigar às tarefas antes recusadas.

– Fiquei sabendo que suas notas andam baixando consideravelmente nesse fim de ano letivo, por causa dessa série de ataques, sua estadia na Ala Hospitalar... É de tirar a concentração de qualquer um. Sabe também que o Clube de Duelos é praticamente um curso extracurricular que pode interferir nas suas notas. Como vê, esse Torneio veio muito a calhar... – ele dissera com um sorriso francês na cara. Sabe? Aquele sorriso canalha e galanteador que Daniel esboçava todos os dias nos corredores... Pode dizer... Convincente, não?  
Hogwarts anda mesmo se revelando cada vez mais um poço de oportunistas... 

Sexta. Ok... O destino realmente não está contribuindo. Ficou claro ontem que Draco não havia desistido de ser meu namorado só por causa do pequeno escândalo que eu fizera com ele na aula de História da Magia, foi um alívio. Um alívio momentâneo porque o pior ainda estava por vir. Depois de eu contar sobre minha nova missão, Draco concordou em me deixar trabalhando nesse novo projeto na sala dele (que na verdade devia ser minha, mas tudo bem) hoje à noite, já que ele teria mesmo mais treinamento de Quadribol com a Sonserina. Isso me animou um pouco, já que se Draco estivesse naquela sala comigo não me deixaria trabalhar um minuto sequer, então eu abrira um sorriso sabendo que as intenções deles eram mesmo _puras_. Mas... Logo essa idéia me deixara atormentada. Draco não é de ter idéias puras. Por Merlin, ele é da Sonserina... E é um Malfoy. De fato não estava tudo tão bem como ele dissera.

Ele ainda estava chateado. Draco não é de apenas aceitar tranqüilamente o fato de eu ter de trabalhar sozinha no meio da noite na sala dele. Muito menos ele é de oferecer a sala pra mim de tão bom grado. No mínimo em seu estado normal ele se aproveitaria disso para me amarrar mais uma vez em seus beijos e abraços. Ele não queria ficar lá comigo... Ele, Draco Malfoy, não queria passar a noite lá comigo, me encarando com seu olhar canino sedutor enquanto eu finjo ainda prestar atenção no meu trabalho. Ele queria ficar longe de mim... Ele ainda estava chateado. E isso... Bem, não melhorou em nada meu humor.

E me atrevo a afirmar (rindo)... Que o destino não anda nada disposto a ajudar, sabe? Uma vez que eu abrira a lista de candidatos ao Torneio, onde os alunos terão de assinar para competir, uma lista que devia estar em branco primeiramente, mas que por uma _jocosa sapequinha _do destino, o desgraçado continha um pronome próprio no topo.

Ai céus, por quê? Eu fechei aquele maldito pergaminho e abri novamente umas cinco vezes na esperança de não encontrar aquele nome francês ali. Ainda ouvi a voz de Draco em meus ouvidos _"Ah, esse torneio é ridículo, eu que não perco meu tempo nessa palhaçada..."_, pensava em como ele mudaria completamente de idéia depois de ver aquele nome ali e correria para assinar o seu também.

_**Daniel Gerard Conl**_**.**

– Me mata logo. – eu gemera para o universo, já prevendo a guerra sangrenta que aquilo ia causar.

Eram quase quatro da manhã e eu me jogara para trás na cadeira exausta, me perguntava se Draco ainda estava no suposto treino, se ele voltaria para o seu quarto. Ahh Draco... Por que ele não conseguia entender? É verdade que somos de lados opostos e que ele fez sacrifícios até demais para que nosso namoro desse certo, mas... A idéia de abandonar Harry, Ron e Gina no campo de batalha... Principalmente Harry... Quem sempre cuidou de mim, meu melhor amigo... Mesmo que estivéssemos um pouco afastados... Era torturante. Eu nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse algo a ele. Por que Draco não podia simplesmente entender isso? Se Dan pelo menos ainda estivesse com a gente... Talvez Draco não estivesse tão perturbado...

Fora então que eu notara uma luz vindo do andar de cima, uma luz prateada que iluminava de leve a escadaria. Eu subira intrigada para o quarto de Draco e dera de cara com a penseira que eu lhe dera de aniversário (com o dinheiro dele) em cima da escrivaninha. E uma surpresa maior... Estava cheia.

Que lembranças Draco depositara ali era a pergunta, e eu me virei pronta pra descer de novo sabendo que a resposta para aquela pergunta definitivamente não era da minha conta. Eu parei. Ai, mas o que afinal de tão perturbadora tinha aquela lembrança que fora necessário ele retirá-la de suas memórias. Ai merda, fui vencida pela curiosidade. Destino do inferno, se você não queria que eu entrasse nas lembranças dele nunca me devia ter feito encontrar aquela maldita penseira. E afinal... Ele já invadiu o meu diário uma vez... Isso nos deixaria quites, não é mesmo? Já era. Entrei.

Primeiro eu sentira tudo rodar a minha volta. Parecia estar sendo sugada pelo umbigo para dentro de um poço de quinze metros de profundidade, mas inacreditavelmente minha queda não fora assim tão dolorosa. Eu caíra num piso escuro e frio, olhara a minha volta, estava num grande salão sombrio, iluminado por poucas velas, as paredes repletas de quadros com bruxos antigos e grandes emblemas e brasões da Família Malfoy.

Eu estava na Mansão Malfoy. Essa informação não me deixou muito feliz. Logo ouvi uns passos a minha frente, alguém se aproximava, eu me levantei e vi um homem alto e loiro que segurava uma espada de esgrima de qualquer jeito com as duas mãos, uma em cada ponta, como se não fosse afiada. Achei que era Lucius, mas não era. Conforme o homem se aproximava eu notava cada vez mais tensa que se tratava do tio do Draco: Ephram.

– Levante-se, Draco. Você consegue lutar bem melhor que isso. – dissera ele normalmente, olhando em minha direção.

Por um momento achei que ele pudesse me ver. Mas logo ouvi uma respiração atrás de mim e notei com um salto no coração ao me virar que se tratava de um Draco mais jovem. De mais ou menos treze anos, o Draco que eu vira na Torre das Gárgulas quando o Draco atual estava em coma.

Ele se levantara olhando fixo para o tio, eu já de pé notara que mesmo com treze anos Draco já era um pouco mais alto do que eu, um centímetro pelo menos. Realmente ele crescera desde os treze. Ele estava com uma blusa branca de manga de linho toda aberta deixando a vista seu corpo já definido. Mais magro, porém definido. Seus cabelos claros jogados no rosto, quase escondendo seu olhar cinza zangado. Parecia um jovem príncipe da antiguidade empunhando aquela espada. Céus... Como eu não me apaixonara por ele antes? Sempre soubera que ele era bonito, mas meu ódio por ele sempre gritava mais alto que qualquer outro sentimento que eu pudesse vir a sentir por ele. Tantos anos perdidos...

– Vamos. De novo. Hangar. – ordenara Ephram.

Draco enxugara o suor da testa e ficara em guarda também. Eu logo saíra do meio dos dois para observar melhor o magnífico duelo. Draco desde jovem lutava muitíssimo bem, mas não tinha a força e tamanha elegância que ele possuía no Clube de Duelos. Esse lutava de forma mais raivosa, de fato era difícil lutar contra Ephram. Esse sim mantinha a serenidade, agilidade e confiança que Draco possuia agora. Parecia que eu estava vendo um duelo entre os dois Dracos. Mas o jovem Draco era esperto e saltava como um lobo em volta do tio, só parando mesmo quando o próprio arrancara-lhe sua espada e apontara a própria para o peito de Draco que estava contra a parede. Draco olhara em deboche para a espada do tio em seu peito levantando uma sobrancelha. Ephram abrira um meio sorriso que novamente parecera ter saído de Draco e abaixara a espada.

– Não é à toa que o Lord te quer com a gente. Daqui a pouco estará melhor do que eu e mais em breve o próprio Lord. – Draco sorrira ainda mais. Logo batidas fortes na porta do salão ecoaram dentro daquelas paredes quase me deixando surda.

– Entre. – dissera Draco alto e logo as portas se abriram e um Dan mais jovem também aparecera. Esse quase irreconhecível com os cabelos um pouco abaixo da orelha.

– Hey Draco, Tio Ephram. – dissera Daniel da sua forma sempre contagiante.

– Está atrasado, Daniel. – dissera Ephram de forma severa. – Estou treinando com Draco há mais de uma hora.

– Foi mal, minha mãe ficou me perturbando para terminar minha mala de Hogwarts logo, sabe?

– É por isso, Daniel, por causa da sua falta de empenho que você sempre vai parar no chão e eu com a espada apontando para o seu pescoço. – dissera Draco de forma debochada.

– Uns são bons com a espada, outros com as mulheres. – respondera Dan de forma sarcástica tirando gargalhadas de Ephram, Draco apenas respondera com um olhar sarcástico.

– Não me faça rir, Daniel, seu sucesso se baseia na minha companhia. – dissera Draco.

– As garotas que só te aturam por minha causa, você é muito antipático. – brincara Daniel fazendo Draco levantar uma sobrancelha em desdém.

– Chega, chega. Os dois no centro, agora. – dissera Ephram. Draco e Dan obedeceram enquanto eu continuava apenas observando tudo empolgada. Ficaram um de frente para o outro com as espadas em punho em posição de ataque.

– Vai ficar até quando? – perguntara Draco.

– Tenho que passar no beco na sexta. Então devo ficar até sexta de manhã.

– Hangar. – dissera Ephram e os dois começaram a duelar lindamente, praticamente os mesmos passos que eu vira no Clube de Duelos, mas com bruxos mais jovens e rindo divertidos da investida do outro ao invés de olhares frios e raivosos.

Depois de um duelo incrível com o som forte das espadas se cruzando no ar e o do vento sendo cortado, com direito a comentários de Ephram_: "Bela investida, Draco." "Perfeita dianteira, Dan,... Defesa mais alta.", "Draco, cuidado com sua lateral._". Então eu me surpreendera, Draco e Dan ao mesmo tempo gritaram "Sortia!" e da espada de cada um saíra uma serpente que trocavam ameaças entre si.

Como assim Sortia? Eu conheço o feitiço como Serpensótia... Ok, eu nunca havia visto feitiços serem feitos por espadas antes. A serpente de Draco era negra enquanto a de Dan era vermelha, eu inconscientemente me afastara mais dos dois me esquecendo que eu não fazia parte daquela realidade.

– Chega! – dissera Ephram se aproximando e transformando com sua "varinha-espada" as duas serpentes em cinzas. – Vocês precisam controlar esse impulso sonserino de vocês de atiçarem serpentes no meio de duelos. Vocês estão aqui para treinar esgrima, deixem a magia para Hogwarts, ok? – dissera Ephram um pouco irritado e voltando para organizar os materiais de esgrima.

Draco e Dan, eu notara, riam baixo um pro outro. Dan ainda fizera uma imitação cômica de como Ephram andava com a espada em punho apontada pro chão de forma firme e com o outro punho contra a cintura lembrando vagamente o zorro, nem eu conseguira prender o riso. Depois eu vira Draco passando por Dan deixando um baixo comentário debochado pro amigo.

– Com o seu fracasso com as garotas eu esperava que pelo menos na esgrima você se desse bem.

Dan aos risos respondera apenas com um "Vai se ferrar" e então tudo voltara a rodar e quando eu abrira os olhos eu estava numa espécie de bosque.

Eu estranhara, não identificava aquele lugar... Andando eu dera de frente com uma estátua de um bruxo de olhar superior, muito parecido com o Lucius. "Hector Malfoy" estava intitulado, o que significava que eu ainda estava nos domínios dos Malfoy, devia estar num Jardim da Mansão ou sei lá.

Fora então que eu começara a ouvir um som... Aquele som que eu tanto gostava... Aquele violão que tocava uma melodia sofredora, porém corajosa... Uma melodia que parecia me chamar cada vez para mais perto. Notei com surpresa que eu já ouvira aquela canção antes, uma canção que eu já até mesmo havia me esquecido que existia. Fora a mesma canção que eu ouvira Draco tocar na sala de teatro no dia em que eu fui me despedir dele antes do Halloween. Logo revi aquele momento como um flash em minha cabeça... 

_FlashBack_

_"– Boa pergunta... Você perguntou quando eu mudei. Eu não mudei... Nenhum de nós. Continuamos a ser quem sempre fomos e continuaremos assim. O nosso ódio Granger...É o mais saudável para nós. Mudar foi uma idéia tola. Não tente gostar de mim... E eu não tentarei o mesmo. Foram apenas situações, Granger... Que nos uniu um pouco.. Mas o ódio continua. Eu continuo sendo um Malfoy e você... Uma sangue-ruim. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ser seu amigo... Só porque te machuquei, e me arrependi._

_– Quem disse que eu queria ser sua amiga? Eu desprezo você, Malfoy! Você pediu desculpas, e eu aceitei... Só, isso não muda nada! Nada do que eu disse no dia que enterramos Norra eu retiro._

_– Ótimo. Antes de eu ir... Tome. Talvez isso te ajude um pouco, a me odiar._

_– Não preciso de ajuda pra isso."_

_Fim do FlashBack..._

Eu balançara a cabeça irritada tentando afastar aquelas lembranças enquanto andava em direção a melodia. Logo dera de frente com um galpão velho onde o jovem Draco se encontrava sentado de forma desleixada em cima de um banco, tocando o violão. Ele murmurava uma canção junto da melodia que eu não conseguia ouvir, uma pequena estrofe e logo parara para anotá-la em um pergaminho. Céus como eu queria ouvir aquela música.

Logo, tanto eu quanto ele, ouvimos o barulho de passos rápidos se aproximando. Draco dobrara as pressas aquele pergaminho e o escondera em baixo de algumas pastas. Cinco segundos depois Daniel chegara sorrindo eufórico, colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele parecia se irritar tanto com aquele cabelo que ficara claro o porquê dele cortá-lo tão radicalmente mais tarde. Ele trazia um violão também e eu me surpreendera mais ainda. Não era possível, aqueles dois tinham mais talentos ocultados que o normal...

– Draco, olha, eu fiz uma nova estrofe. Acho que essa ficou mais interessante que a primeira, se encaixa mais na melodia. – dizia Dan se sentando no banco também, de frente para Draco.

Graças a Merlin eu ouviria a música, mas ao começar a tocar eu notara que não se tratava da mesma melodia que Draco tocava anteriormente. Droga! Mas era bonita também, Draco mantinha os braços jogados sobre o próprio violão e prestava atenção no que Daniel tocava. E eu também prestava, mas mais bonita que o próprio som que ele fazia no violão era a sua voz. Daniel cantava incrivelmente bem, tinha uma voz romântica e moleca ao mesmo tempo, dava arrepios. 

_I'm a lover I'm not a fighter,  
(Eu sou um amante, não sou um lutador)  
Hold me close and I'll take you higher than you've  
(Abrace-me e eu te levarei ao lugar mais alto que você)  
Ever been  
(Já esteve)  
Raise your hands and lay down your weapons,  
(Levante suas mãos e abaixe suas armas)  
We could turn this around in seconds flat,  
(Nós poderíamos reverter isso em segundos,)  
If you believe  
(Se você acreditar)_

– Então? O que achou? – ele perguntara animado depois de tocar o trecho.

"Lindo!" eu dissera emocionada, mas não era bem à mim a quem ele fizera a pergunta. Draco dera uma curta risada divertida que ele tentou segurar fazendo Daniel o olhar emburrado.

– Que foi?

– Combina mesmo com você a nova versão: _"Eu sou um amante, não sou um lutador"_. – ele dissera rindo.

– Ah, cala a boca! – reclamara Daniel dando um soco no braço de Draco que rira mais divertido. – Sério... O que achou?

– Ficou muito bom. Bem melhor. – Daniel abrira um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Ahh, sabia que ia gostar. Sério, Draco, eu tenho um talento nato e você também não fica atrás não. Devíamos nos apresentar em Hogwarts. Íamos fazer mais sucesso que a cicatriz do Potter. – ele dissera rindo.

– Aham, e meu pai me mandaria para Durmstrang na mesma hora. – Draco dissera emburrado. – Ele só precisa de um motivo.

– Hey, o que é isso? – perguntara Daniel puxando um pedaço de pergaminho de baixo das pastas. Tanto eu quanto Draco, notamos que se tratava do pergaminho em que ele anotara anteriormente. Draco se desesperara tentando pegar o pergaminho dele.

– Não é nada! Me devolva, Daniel! – dizia Draco com raiva, mas Daniel já fugira de Draco dando uma distância considerável dele e começara a ler, seu cenho se franzira em interesse e ele lera baixo, mas de forma que se pudesse ouvir. 

_And I don't want the world to see me  
(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)  
When everything's made to be broken  
(Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído)  
I just want you to know who I am  
(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

Eu registrava aqueles versos em minha mente sentindo meu peito inflar, não acreditando que algo daquela profundidade pudesse sair de Draco Malfoy, muito menos daquele Draco Malfoy de treze anos que eu conhecia por sua arrogância e insensibilidade. O mesmo Draco Malfoy que eu batera por praticamente condenar o Bicuço naquele ano. Daniel olhara para Draco com o cenho franzido de forma séria e firme.

– É muito bom... É incrível, Draco. – dissera ele. Draco com a irritação e vergonha estampada em seu semblante arrancara o pergaminho das mãos de Dan e guardara-o dentro de uma mochila de forma agressiva.

– Não é nada. Nem está pronto.

– Ora, mas toca para eu ouvir... – pedira Dan animado.

– Não, esquece isso. Nem me lembro mais da melodia. – Daniel fizera então um sorriso perigoso para o amigo. – O que?

– E quem é afinal, que você quer que saiba quem realmente você é? Digo... Como se o mundo inteiro não conhecesse a famosa família Malfoy...

– Vai se ferrar...

– Qual é, não vai responder pra mim? Seu melhor amigo? É a Pansy, não é? – Draco fizera uma cara de repugnância igual a minha.

– O que? Não. Mas que merda, não é ninguém... – eu mesma já começara achar a situação engraçada e ria sozinha.

– Ah pára, Draco. Não seja tímido. Os Malfoy também amam... – debochara Daniel. Draco ficara sério com um olhar perigosamente Comensal, o que fizera tanto eu quanto Daniel pararmos de rir.

– Não eu. Deixe as baboseiras românticas para as músicas, Daniel. Eu não amarei nunca... E gosto que seja assim.

Dan respirara pesadamente enquanto Draco se sentava no banco novamente pegando seu violão, aquelas palavras ainda me cortavam profundamente, tão fortes e decididas que eu quase me convencera. Quase não acreditava que aquele Draco agora estava comigo e me amava.

– Eu não acredito nisso. – dissera Dan nada intimidado com o tom dele. Draco e eu o olhamos com surpresa. – Você com certeza vai encontrar aquela garota que vai fazer seu mundo girar de cabeça para o ar e te fazer questionar tudo do qual você tinha certeza. É claro que você não vai notá-la de imediato porque você é idiota, mas eu estarei do seu lado pra te lembrar que aquela realmente é a mulher da sua vida... – Draco apenas continuou por um bom tempo encarando-o como se ele fosse maluco. – Pois ela existe, Draco... A mulher da sua vida realmente existe, todos têm uma perdida em algum lugar... A minha mesmo deve estar me procurando em algum bairro de Londres nesse momento. – Draco rira sarcástico.

– Supondo que isso seja verdade, Daniel, o que te faz pensar que ela realmente esteja me procurando ou me esperando? Talvez a mulher da minha vida não me veja necessariamente como o homem da vida dela. Ou... – ele parecera sombrio e eu senti meu peito inflar novamente de forma mais dolorosa. – Talvez minhas condições ou tradições não permitam que isso seja verdade. – ele olhara então para um Daniel confuso de forma violenta. – Talvez eu não queira que seja. Talvez eu goste do meu mundo e do jeito como as coisas realmente são... E despreze o dela.

– Não importa. Ela continuará sendo a mulher da sua vida. – dissera Dan ainda sem se afetar. Draco dera uma curta risada seca.

– E como mulher da vida de um Malfoy, ela vai sofrer, é a sina de todas elas. Eu a farei sofrer antes mesmo de aceitar o fato de que ela é minha.

– Tudo bem, eu cuidarei dela pra você, eu prometo... Segurarei as lágrimas dela até você estar pronto, não a deixarei desistir de você. Por que eu sei que você vai se empenhar bastante para isso. Você está acostumado em ver as pessoas desistindo de você, e isso te conforta.

Draco o olhava com o cenho franzido de forma descrente, não acreditando exatamente que Daniel Conl havia dito aquilo, nem eu tinha estômago preparado para tudo aquilo.

– O que é você, afinal? Meu psicólogo? – dissera Draco ligeiramente agressivo.

– Não, cara. Sou seu amigo. – respondera Dan e ambos continuaram se encarando por um tempo.

Eu sentira um sorriso comovido se espalhar pelos meus lábios enquanto meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Eu acompanhara perfeitamente o ritmo de Draco engolindo em seco, tentando esconder seu ar comovido. E Daniel começara a falar no seu tom animado de sempre.

– Tudo bem, agora vamos logo tocar violão, antes que a gente comece a chorar. Somos Sonserinos e bem... Sonserinos não choram. Certo? – Draco rira.

– Sonserinos nem tem glândulas lacrimais.

– E principalmente: Sonserinos não têm sentimentos. – dissera Dan.

– É. Exatamente.

– Deixemos os sentimentos para as músicas.

– Com certeza. De idiota sentimentalista em Hogwarts já basta o Potter. – dissera Draco rindo e eu me censurei por ter rido também. Credo.

– É! Afinal, o psicótico perseguido é ele e não nós. – dissera Daniel alto e ambos caíram na gargalhada por um bom tempo. Céus... Aquela amizade, como pudera ter se acabado assim? Não era possível.

– Ok... Vamos tocar. Substitua só a primeira estrofe pela sua nova. – dissera Draco enquanto cada um entrava em suas posições e seus violões.

– Ok.

– Um... Dois... Um, dois, três e quatro... – e ambos começaram juntos a tocar aquela melodia e eu, já sentada no pé de uma árvore, assistia aquilo animada, como se fosse um show particular. Daniel começara a cantar: 

_I'm a lover I'm not a fighter,  
(Eu sou um amante, não sou um lutador)  
Hold me close and I'll take you higher than you've  
(Abrace-me e eu te levarei ao lugar mais alto que você)  
Ever been  
(Já esteve)  
Raise your hands and lay down your weapons,  
(Levante suas mãos e abaixe suas armas)  
We could turn this around in seconds flat,  
(Nós poderíamos reverter isso em segundos,)  
If you believe.  
__(Se você acreditar)_

Home is where the heart is,  
(Lar é onde o coração está,)  
It's where we started,  
(É onde nós começamos,)  
Where we belong, singing.  
_(Onde é nosso lugar, cantando)_

Os dois começaram juntos então o refrão combinando perfeitamente as vozes, a romântica e sapeca de Daniel com a desafiadora e firme de Draco. Lindo. Daniel finalizando a última frase. 

_Home is where the heart is,  
(Lar é onde o coração está,)  
It's where we started,  
(É onde começamos)  
Where we belong.  
__(Onde é nosso lugar)_

Eles continuavam no solo do violão e então a voz cortante e arrepiantemente linda de Draco, um pouco mais grossa, entrara na música, no seu solo. Na segunda estrofe Daniel ainda fazendo uma segunda voz ao fundo. 

_Light a fire and write a sonnet,  
(Acenda uma fogueira e escreva um soneto,)  
Pin your hopes and your dreams upon it, now  
(Prenda suas esperanças e seus sonhos sobre ele, agora)  
Come and sing with us  
(Venha e cante conosco,)_

Yeah, Callin' out to your children's children,  
(Chamando os filhos dos seus filhos)  
Let there be love and let them scream it loud  
(Deixa que haja amor e deixe-os gritar alto)  
Before we bite the dust  
(Antes que nós morramos)

E então cantaram novamente o refrão mais alto, onde até eu já acompanhava como uma verdadeira fã, não me lembro de já ter estado mais emocionada do que naquele momento. A última frase do refrão fora cantada dessa vez por Draco deixando sua voz desafiadora preencher todo aquele galpão como meu peito. 

_Singing  
(Cantando)  
Home is where the heart is,  
(Lar é onde o coração está,)  
It's where we started,  
(É onde nós começamos,)  
Where we belong  
(Onde é nosso lugar)  
Come on and sing it  
(Venha e cante)  
Home is where the heart is,  
(Lar é onde o coração está,)  
It's where we started,  
(É onde começamos)  
Where we belong.  
__(Onde é nosso lugar)_

Então eles apressaram mais o ritmo e começaram um rápido dueto. 

_Dan: In these troubled days of anger,  
(Nesses dias problemáticos de raiva,)_

Draco: We're afraid of every stranger,  
(Nós temos medo de qualquer estranho,)

Dan: But today we're making history,  
(Mas hoje nós estamos fazendo história)

Draco: it's ok just sing it with me,  
(Está tudo bem, simplesmente cante comigo)

Dan: Now's you chance think of your lovers,  
(Agora é sua chance, pense nos seus amores,)  
We are all sisters and brothers.  
(Somos todos irmãs e irmãos,)

Draco e Dan: Now's you chance think of your lovers,  
(Agora é sua chance, pense nos seus amores,)  
We are all sisters and brothers.  
(Somos todos irmãs e irmãos,)

Voltaram para o solo até que Daniel começara o refrão mais baixo e lentamente. 

_Home is where the heart is,  
(Lar é onde o coração está,)  
It's where we started,  
(É onde nós começamos,)  
We're England.  
__(Nós somos a Inglaterra)_

E finalmente voltaram juntos para o refrão de forma divertida do qual eu já cantava junto. 

_Home is where the heart is,  
(Lar é onde o coração está,)  
It's where we started,  
(É onde nós começamos,)  
Where we belong  
(Onde é nosso lugar )_

Eu ria com eles, como se fizesse parte daquela realidade já esquecendo a minha verdadeira vida, quando senti novamente tudo rodar a minha volta e fechei os olhos pra não ficar tonta, quando eu os abrira novamente estava num salão ainda mais escuro e congelante que o primeiro.

Não consegui reconhecer o lugar, mas senti um desespero e um medo dentro de mim que eu não sabia existir, era um lugar ruim... Maligno, eu podia sentir. Logo minha informação fora confirmada ao ouvir um grito desesperador vindo dos fundos, alguém estava sendo torturado, logo eu ouvira outros gritos e minha respiração se acelerara conforme meu desespero. Então eu notara uma respiração sofrida atrás de mim e vi que o jovem Draco agora se levantava com dificuldade, continha muitos machucados pelo corpo e sua varinha tremia em sua mão. Eu senti uma agonia ainda maior vendo-o daquele jeito. O que estava acontecendo?

– Você entendeu o significado da sua existência, Draco? – dissera uma voz fria e autoritária naquele salão, me virei temendo encontrar Voldemort, mas era Lucius que não parecia nem um pouco afetado pelo estado do filho. – Entendeu tudo o que o Lord impôs a você?

– Sim, pa... Senhor. – dissera Draco com a voz rouca e ligeiramente tremida levantando seus olhos cinza semi-abertos para o homem que nem ao menos podia chamar de pai àquela noite.

– Essa é a sua missão, Draco! Você está preparado para cumpri-la? – perguntara Lucius de forma ainda mais autoritária e firme. Draco fungara fundo não por causa de lágrima, mas sim por sua dificuldade para respirar e engolira em seco como se aquela resposta o condenasse pelo resto de sua vida.

– Sim. – eu me via perguntando idiotamente para o Draco a minha frente como se ele pudesse me ver ou ouvir, de forma desesperada: _"Do que é que ele está falando?", "O que ele está fazendo com você Draco? O que? Você me disse que era só espionar o Harry..."_

Eu chorava... Sentia que tinha algo ruim, muito pior ali... _"Draco... Com que é que você concordou? O que você terá que fazer... Draco.."._ Então eu fora surpreendida com um puxão forte e fora arrancada de forma violenta daquela lembrança e caíra com brutalidade no chão frio do quarto da Monitoria-Chefe de Draco. E me surpreendera mais ainda com o Inácio voltando a vida dentro do meu estômago e saltando de um lado para o outro em desespero ao encarar aqueles frios e acusadores olhos cinza de um Draco de dezessete anos a menos de um metro de mim.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntara secamente, mas ainda com aquele ar acusador. Era um olhar Comensal... Eu sentia como se o houvesse traído e agora fosse sujeita a tortura

.  
– Eu... – eu gaguejara enxugando minhas lágrimas, que não pareceram o comover nem um pouco. Eu perdera a voz.

– O que estava fazendo, Hermione? – ele perguntara novamente de forma mais agressiva. Eu gaguejara me levantando, mas não conseguira responder. Ele andava em minha direção de forma ameaçadora. – São minhas lembranças... Minhas... Você não tinha o direito de invadi-las.

– Foi... Foi sem querer... – eu dissera, mas ele batera com brutalidade na iluminaria em cima da cômoda que caíra no chão destruída. Eu nunca o vira com tanta raiva de mim antes, eu me assustara.– Me... Me desculpe. – eu me apressara a dizer.

Ele fechara os punhos com raiva me olhando com ódio, tentando prender toda a raiva no maxilar, ele me dera as costas como um lobo enfurecido como se quisesse manter uma distância entre nós dois, não confiando muito no seu autocontrole. Empurrara uma cadeira com violência tirando-a do seu caminho e se jogara pra frente da escrivaninha, apoiado nas duas mãos em cima da mesa com a cabeça jogada pra frente, seus fios claros a alguns centímetros da penseira. Eu só conseguia ver suas costas largas subindo e descendo em raiva. Eu me mantinha encolhida onde estava me odiando por meu atrevimento.

– Eu nunca lhe dei o direito de invadir meus pensamentos. Minhas lembranças são muito mais sombrias e assustadoras do que essas que estão aqui. – ele dizia calmamente, mas ainda com a raiva contida em cada sílaba. – Eu não quero dividi-las com ninguém. Nem com você. – eu engolira em seco sentindo o sofrimento dele se arranhar naquelas palavras.

– Eu não tive a intenção... Me desculpe. – eu dissera séria. Ele continuara de costas pra mim. – Mas você não precisa guardar as lembranças ruins só pra você, Draco... Você pode desaba...

– Eu não tenho nada para desabafar! – ele dissera brutalmente se virando pra mim e vindo em minha direção até parar muito perto. – Meu carma pertence unicamente a mim!

– Eu só quero ajudar...

– Você não tinha esse direito! Não tinha o direito de invadir minhas memórias, Hermione!

– Eu já pedi desculpas. – eu dissera ainda controlada, mas já começando a ficar aborrecida. – Não precisa explodir comigo.

– Você quer ser desculpada? Então faça por onde...

– Como assim?

– Quero você longe de qualquer coisa referente a essa guerra. Quero que pare de ir sempre atrás do Potter e de se meter nas rixas alheias, longe da Ordem da Fênix, longe de ataques em Hogsmeade, longe de penseiras e pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione: Pare de procurar pela minha tia! Ahh... E fique longe de Conl também!

– Conl? Mas o que...

– Já está mais do que na hora de você entender que eu e Conl não voltaremos a ser amigos nunca mais.

– Isso é ridículo! Um dia você terá de esquecer tudo isso...

– Ainda falta muito pra esse dia chegar... E se você não quiser que eu termine com você é melhor prestar bem atenção nas minhas condições!

E dizendo isso desceu as escadas e saiu da sala batendo a porta me deixando lá de queixo caído. Tipo... Ele ameaçou terminar comigo! Como... Como ele se atrevia? GRR!

Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Ele está nervoso, é só. Ele está zangado porque eu invadi a privacidade dele, nada demais. Ele falou da boca pra fora... Foi só... Eu sei que foi só.

Eu acordei naquela manhã de sábado e encontrei com Harry, Ron e Gina no Salão Comunal. Íamos tomar café da manhã, os três falando de Quadribol, enquanto a excluída aqui se sentia um caco por ter ficado a noite toda organizando a papelada do Torneio, e ainda por cima sem se esquecer de uma vírgula do que Draco lhe dissera na noite anterior. _"Ele me odeia!"._

– Já resolveu seu problema com o Draco? – perguntara Gina em voz baixa pra mim, eu a olhara com derrota.

– E você não conhece a minha vida? Os problemas só tendem a piorar cada vez mais.

Passamos pelo Hall de Entrada, eu tinha de conferir a lista do Torneio pra ver se eu enfim havia colocado mesmo de forma que chamasse bastante atenção. Eu colocara àquela hora da manhã e já haviam alguns nomes escritos. E foi sentindo o Inácio novamente saltar dentro do meu estômago, que em desespero eu parara no meio do corredor deixando os três andando sozinhos. Logo abaixo do nome de Daniel, eu notara o nome de Draco Malfoy. Só uma frase se passara pela minha cabecinha atormentada: "puta merda!"

– Que foi, Mione? – perguntara Harry notando que eu ficara para trás. Então Ron dera um tapinha no ombro de Harry apontando para a lista e eles notaram o porquê do meu desespero. – Hum... Vai ser sangrento isso.

Então eu notara mais uma presença atrás de mim e com temor eu já sabia quem era. Daniel se encontrava parado lá, a menos de um metro de mim e notava também o nome de Draco, ele dera as costas e ia embora sem nem ao menos olhar pra mim, eu fui apressada atrás dele.

– Dan, isso não foi idéia minha, mas quando ele põe uma coisa na cabeça ele não tira, você o conhece. Me desculpe. – ele parara de andar e com as mãos ainda no bolso se virara para mim notando meu desespero.

– Se não foi idéia sua, por que está se desculpando?

– Porque é óbvio que você está chateado. – eu disse simplesmente, ele rira com raiva pros lados antes de me responder.

– Eu estou chateado porque não nos falamos há duas semanas e quando finalmente o fazemos, a primeira frase que você fala é sobre o Draco.

Eu abaixara a cabeça derrotada respirando pesadamente, ele tinha razão, eu não prestava. Mas que droga mesmo, eu não merecia uma folga não? Todos contra mim de uma vez só? Mas o que é isso? Ele respirara também pesadamente.

– Você quer que eu não participe também. – ele concluíra.

– Draco só quer competir com você. Se você falasse com Pierre...

– Pierre? Pierre é o professor... – ele dissera sarcástico.

– Eu sei que estou atrasada na escola, mas sei que é o professor. Justamente por isso.

– Logo eu falar com Pierre?

– É, ele gosta de você. Você é francês também...

– Hermione... Não sei quantos franceses você conhece, mas a maioria deles é insuportável, é por isso que eu saí da França. – eu respirara derrotada e ele rira com raiva novamente. – Que ótimo! Draco não podia ter feito um roteiro melhor que este.

– Como assim?

– Não percebe? Não importa o que eu fizer, ele ganha. Se eu não competir ele ganha. Se eu competir, seremos concorrentes diretos. E se eu derrotá-lo, na verdade estarei derrotando você. Então quem é que sai realmente ganhando? – ficamos um tempo calados, ele tinha mágoa nos olhos, e eu continuava sendo a vilã da história.

– Podia falar com ele... Tentar resolver as coisas.

– Já tentei e ele não quer falar comigo. E quando fala não é muito educado. – ele dissera rindo irônico.

– Pode tentar de novo? – ele demorara pra responder, mas acenara afirmativamente.

– Se é o que você quer. Se é o que você mais quer...

– É o que eu mais quero.

– Certo. Vou tentar. – ele dissera seco. Eu respirara aliviada e notando que aquela conversa realmente o estava incomodado eu dei as costas para ir embora. – Hey, Granger. – eu me virara. – Foi bom falar com você. – ele dissera simplesmente e fora embora.

Já era noite, o treino da Sonserina já acabara. Daniel descia de sua vassoura completamente suado e vira Draco guardando todo o material de Quadribol enquanto os outros iam para o vestiário. Ele notara que Draco estava muito mais aborrecido hoje, a ponto de nem provocá-lo, apenas ignorara-o o treino todo. Sabia que era um território perigoso aquele para tentar contato, mas havia prometido para Hermione. Daniel respirara fundo e passara sua vassoura para outra mão e fora em passos decididos até Draco.

– O que está tentando provar? – dissera Daniel, Draco o olhara ainda agachado com o cenho franzido. _"Tudo bem, não fora a melhor maneira de começar." _pensara ele. Draco demorara para registrar do que ele estava falando, mas logo dera um sorrisinho e se levantara ficando de frente para ele.

– Sempre fui muito fã de esgrima. – dissera ele irônico.

– Olha, cara. Por que não me dá um soco?

– Já dei, mais de uma vez...

– Sério, me dá uma porrada. – dizia Dan abrindo os braços. – Acabaria logo com isso e nos pouparia tempo. Não envolveria os amigos.

– Ou o time. – dissera Draco sarcástico.

– Acha que dando uma de Edmund Danté vai provar que é melhor homem do que eu?

– Não preciso provar isso. Você deixou isso claro quando deu em cima da Hermione. – Dan respirara fundo não conseguindo esconder sua discordância.

– Pela última vez, Draco: eu errei...

– Aham. – concordara Draco.

– Achei que você entenderia se seu melhor amigo tentasse reviver sua memória. – Draco rira.

– É claro. Um balaço na cabeça também causaria o mesmo efeito...

– Não achei outra solução...

– Claro que não. Beijar Hermione foi muito mais atraente. – cortara Draco já começando a se alterar. Dan tentava manter a calma.

– Você a estava humilhando.

– NADA justifica!

– Sim, justifica. Ela é minha amiga... – Draco se alterara mais ainda não deixando Dan terminar, debochando de suas palavras.

– Dan Conl não tem amigas... Não é mesmo? Ele que é amigo das mulheres.

– Não. Definitivamente Hermione é minha amiga. – Draco então começara a rir com raiva, Dan continuava sério.

– Você acredita mesmo que tem algo de verdade com a Hermione? – Dan fingira não se magoar com o deboche dele.

– Se tenho é por livre e espontânea vontade dela.

– Acha mesmo que umas semanas confusas significam alguma coisa se comparadas à vida que temos juntos?

– E você acha mesmo que pode prender alguém com um ultimato egoísta?

– Responda minha pergunta, Dan. Acha que pode competir com o passado?

– E que passado! – se alterara Daniel não agüentando mais o tom de Draco. – Dezesseis anos trocando farpas para esconder o que realmente sentem. Uma hora juram amor eterno, nas outras semanas seguintes fazem de tudo para provar o contrário e nos meses seguintes ficam se martirizando por isso. Vocês que vivem competindo entre si: faz de tudo para tê-la, mas sempre na primeira oportunidade você a humilha. – Draco se adiantara, mas Dan o cortara. – E agora estava fazendo isso inconscientemente e eu sabia que ia ser fatal! Ela não suportaria mais essa humilhação. Não depois de todas as outras que a fez passar. E você ainda a chama de alma gêmea...

– Chamo e você sabia. E mesmo assim se apaixonou por ela.

– O que? – dissera Dan com o cenho franzido em reprovação e finalmente dando as costas e indo embora. – Eu não sei do que está falando. Ou o que essa sua cabeça canina maluca está formulando! – Draco o seguira.

– Não foi só para reviver minha memória, Daniel. Eu conheço você. – Daniel suspirara em sarcasmo. – Você se apaixonou por ela.

– Pare de comer bosta de dragão, cara...

– Eu pensei que fosse brincadeira da primeira vez, armação para unir a gente, mas acabou virando realidade. – Daniel continuava andando com Draco em seus calcanhares tentando ignorar o que ele dizia. – Eu devia ter levado a sério quando você saiu com ela para Hogsmeade. Não ter esquecido. Mesmo meu amigo, você foi atrás dela.

– Depois que você a rejeitou! – brigou Daniel se virando pra ele com o dedo na sua cara.

– Se aproveitou que ela estava vulnerável, como da última vez. É incrível como sempre que ela está assim você a beija. Perfeito para você, certo? Que só se interessa por mulher que possa salvar ou pegar. – Daniel respirava com raiva tentando manter a calma.

– Não fale assim. Não se trata disso. Hermione é minha amiga, melhor amiga. Como você que sempre foi meu melhor amigo também.

– Sim. O Potter também sempre foi o melhor amigo dela, e não sei... Parece que só está esperando uma brecha para pular em cima dela... – disser Draco rindo sarcástico.

– Eu não vou mais discutir com você. – dissera Dan simplesmente deixando-o para trás.

– Oh claro. O maduro Dan Conl. Comovente a sua dedicação a nós. Se dedique assim no duelo de amanhã e quem sabe com um milagre você me vença pela primeira vez. – dissera parando de frente para Dan dando uma piscadela sarcástica. – Não é, melhor amigo?

**

"**O Duelo das Serpentes"  
Por Antonio Balazer**

_ E mais uma vez a polêmica grifinória Hermione Granger, ex monitora-chefe da Grifinória, que recentemente perdeu o seu valiosíssimo cargo na monitoria por causa dos seus inúmeros casos contra as normas de Hogwarts, se envolve num triângulo amoroso. Dessa vez divida entre dois famosos sonserinos: Daniel Conl, o estudante francês famoso por suas chuva de gols no último campeonato de Quadribol, e o nosso monitor-chefe de Hogwarts e suposto namorado da comentada, Sr. Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione Granger já estava mesmo com saudade de ver seu nome todas as manhãs no Profeta de Hogwarts, isso porque ela andara sumida estando em coma por quase uma semana. Famosa por sempre estar envolvida em ataques de Comensais da Morte, por ser melhor amiga do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, pelos maiores barracos, escândalos e apresentações ilegais em Hogwarts e por seus inúmeros triângulos amorosos, a grifinória agora queria mais. Sim, ela não estava satisfeita. Precisava ainda separar dois melhores amigos! Fora quando começara seu suposto romance com o melhor amigo de seu namorado, Daniel Conl._

_Há relatos de que eles já estavam inseparáveis já fazia um bom tempo e que até mesmo já teriam tido um encontro em Hogsmeade. Há quem diga também que o Sr. Conl era o único que sabia também que se tratava de Hermione Granger a verdadeira identidade da Misteriosa do Pergaminho (outro recente caso polêmico da dita cuja). E as suspeitas de um possível romance entre os dois só se confirmara quando o francês fora acusado de Animagalia clandestina e a Srta. Granger fora não apenas voluntária para defender o sonserino, como também assumira a culpa em seu lugar._

_É, meus caros leitores. Como vemos a amizade e a fidelidade não são bem termos de alguma importância na vida da polêmica Hermione Granger, que só se importa com sua fama devastadora de excêntrica no mundo mágico. Você poderia até mesmo dizer que todas estas evidências não passam de frutos de nossa imaginação, se tanto o Sr. Conl quanto a Srta. Granger não tivessem assumido o seu romance publicamente há poucas semanas. Sim, numa das muitas públicas discussões arrasadores do casal Granger e Malfoy, o Sr. Conl aproveitara uma brecha para assumir seu romance com a dita cuja arrancando-lhe um beijo avassalador, começando assim a guerra entre ele e o até então, último a saber de tudo, Draco Malfoy._

_Os dois ex-melhores amigos sonserinos, agora passam seus dias se digladiando pela grifinória, colocando em risco até mesmo os treinos para o Campeonato Final de Quadribol contra a Grifinória e de quebra agora se aproveitando do Torneio de Esgrima para se matarem publicamente em nome da ex-símbolo sexual pop de Hogwarts. Agora cabe a nós nos perguntarmos: será que a grifinória se diverte com essa disputa triste entre amigos? Será que ela sacia sua vontade de conflito causando essa guerra entre dois melhores amigos? Não sabemos ainda como o Sr. Potter continua reagindo a essa situação._

Eu insisto. O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso? O que ? O que? É impossível! Não importa o que eu faça, sempre vou parar na porcaria do Profeta de Hogwarts. Esse tal Balazer tem uma tara por mim, não é possível! Eu sabia, estava demorando muito para eu ser retratada novamente como a maior piranha da face de Hogwarts. Eu queimei as roupas de Merlin e quebrei a varinha dele em sete pedaços, só pode. Por isso que eu odeio os domingos! Odeio! Sempre acontece uma coisa desse tipo, além da sacanagem de termos que dormir cedo e nos preparar para o dia seguinte. Eu rasgava aquele jornal em vários pedaços com ferocidade, como se pudesse com isso destruir também aqueles acontecimentos.

– Eu bem que tento esconder isso de você, mas não posso simplesmente sumir com todos os exemplares do Profeta de Hogwarts. – dissera Gina ao meu lado vendo minha reação.

– Estava demorando mesmo para o Balazer falar dessa briga do Conl com o Malfoy. – comentara Ron de frente pra mim dando uma mordida no seu bolo.

– E eles ainda falaram do Harry! – eu falara com ódio.

– Quando é que não falam... – dissera Harry indiferente passando geléia na sua torrada.

– Quer saber? Já chega. Eu vou matar esse cara! – eu disse me levantando, mas Gina me obrigara a sentar novamente.

– Não, Hermione. Pára. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de se envolver em mais um problema. Você está quase repetindo em Hogwarts, já perdeu seus créditos na Grifinória e agora está organizando esse Torneio de Esgrima pra ver se consegue se estabilizar, então... Não estrague tudo.

– Gina tem razão, Balazer está doido para publicar a sua expulsão. O melhor é esquecer... – dissera Harry.

– É. – dissera Ron de boca cheia. – Depois que isso tudo passar você usa a Magia Elemental nele e o transforma num pedaço de tronco.

Contrariada eu tentara seguir o conselho deles. Tinha vontade de falar com Draco, mas ele me evitara o dia todo, só aparecendo para os duelos dos quais vencia e depois sumia de novo. Daniel também vencia todos os seus duelos e subia no pódio junto com Draco. O tão esperado duelo dos dois se aproximava cada vez mais. Então, enquanto eu assistia o décimo quarto duelo daquele dia já enjoada de tanto estalo de espada, eu ouvira uma voz conhecida.

– Depois de sete horas, não parece mais tão interessante... Não é? – eu me virara e vira Dan ao meu lado ainda com as vestes de esgrima. Eu sorrira pra ele, mas ele não parecia tão animado.

– Deixou de ser interessante pra mim depois de uma hora. Mas você tem lutado muito bem. Melhorou muito. – ele então me olhara confuso, de fato ele não entendera o que eu quis dizer. Nem eu poderia dizer que já o vira lutando com treze anos de idade. Tentei me corrigir. – Quero dizer... Está bem melhor que nas aulas!... Já viu esse lixo? – eu perguntei, jogando um Profeta de Hogwarts. Ele dera uma curta risada sarcástica.

– Vi sim.

– Não quero nem pensar no que Draco deve estar pensando agora.

– Se te consola eu vi a Pansy mostrando o Profeta pra ele. – eu o encarara com desespero. Pansy? Profeta? Como isso me consolaria? – E ele não fez questão de ler, jogando-o de volta nela. – eu sorrira animada.

– Jura?

– Sim, e tenho até a impressão de ter ouvido ele dizer algo do tipo: _"Me poupe do seu veneno, Pansy"._ Ele parecia bem zangado. – que lindo... Depois de sorrir eu voltara no meu tom zangado.

– Eu só lamento não poder dar a Balazer a maldição que ele merece. – eu dissera com raiva.

– Não se preocupe, Balazer não vai incomodar por algum tempo. – ele dissera com um sorrisinho divertido. Mas mesmo assim seus sorrisos não eram muito convincentes, ele não se livrara daquela mágoa que tomava conta de seu semblante.

– Como assim?

– Você o está vendo em algum lugar por acaso? Ele não vai poder cobrir o torneio pelo visto. – eu olhara em volta e realmente Balazer não se encontrava em lugar algum. Eu dera um sorriso animado.

– O que você fez com ele? – ele coçara de leve a nuca de forma cínica e logo ele fizera uma fingida cara de ofensa.

– Mas o que é isso? Até que seja provado o contrário eu não fiz nada. – e dando um triste sorriso cínico ele se afastara indo se apresentar no próximo duelo.

Enquanto eu via o duelo de Daniel, pensava nos jovens Draco e Dan da penseira. O que devia ser feito? A amizade deles era o mais importante naquela história toda... Dan tinha muito mais direito à companhia de Draco do que eu.

– Pensando em Daniel e Draco. – concluíra a bruxa satânica da Gina ao meu lado, me fazendo dar um salto de susto.

– É sério, Gina. É melhor você ver um padre logo, você já está começando a me assustar. – eu dissera em defesa.

– Qualquer pessoa que te conheça muito bem te assusta, Hermione. – ela dissera indiferente.

– Está vendo só? Pára. Fica profetizando desse jeito, parece o padre Quevedo. – ela me olhara de forma censurada e eu resolvera parar de brincar. Não que de fato estivesse realmente brincando, sabe? – Estava sim. Não sei mais o que fazer para os dois voltarem a se falar. Draco é muito rancoroso. – eu suspirara derrotada enquanto víamos Dan dar uma investida perfeita arrancando a espada do Colin Grave da Corvinal. – Me dê um conselho, Gina...

– Aceite as conseqüências e faça algo para melhorar. – eu a olhava aborrecida.

– É só isso?

– É o único conselho que eu posso te dar, Hermione... Como melhor amiga. – ela dissera simplesmente.

– Pô... Você anda meio franca de conselhos, sabe?

– Mas é isso, Hermione. E se você quer tanto assim que eles voltem a se falar, comece dando o exemplo.

– Dando o exemplo? Não sei a quê exemplo você se refere, Gina. Porque daqui a pouco os dois vão tentar se matar nesse torneio e eu não posso fazer nada.

– Ai, meu Deus. Como você é dramática! Já não falei pra você trabalhar mais isso? Afinal, se dois rapazes querem lutar pela gente, qual é o grande problema? – Gina sempre apelou pro lado romântico da coisa, e devo dizer que o lado romântico dela é quinze vezes mais perigoso que minha dramaticidade.

Ela apenas assiste minha vida como se fosse um seriado de TV. Acha tudo completamente romântico e fofo, e quando eu reclamo um pouco de alguma coisa ela diz que eu sou dramática e pior, me critica por isso. Será que minha melhor amiga não vê que eu tenho sentimentos e que não temos como confiar num final feliz uma vez que minha vida não é um seriado adolescente de TV trouxa?

_**(N/A: ou que essa autora tem caídas para filmes de finais infelizes tipo: No Amor e Na Guerra, Moulin Rouge, O Casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo, Cinema Paradiso... E o pior de todos: Romeu e Julieta)**_

Ela fica falando que logo eu vou ter um ataque do coração de tanto ficar reclamando da vida, e ter ataques histéricos e dramáticos por semana. Isso desde que eu voltei do meu coma. Acho que ela ficou meio paranóica. Ah, me desculpa se eu sempre tenho alguém querendo estragar a minha vida ou que realmente acha alguma graça nas minhas desgraças. Se toda hora aparece mais uma tonelada de responsabilidades que são jogadas de forma nada sutil em cima de mim e se eu nunca sou recompensada por isso, pelo contrário.

É incrível... Só porque eu consegui o Draco (o que não parece tão verdade assim, já que ele briga mais do que de fato fica comigo) ela pensa que toda a minha vida está uma maravilha. Quero dizer, corrija-me se eu estiver errada, mas namoro não paga as minhas contas, nem me alimenta, nem me deixa impune de uma série de bruxos nojentos e espinhentos que adoram escrever sobre minha índole repulsivamente imoral e repugnante! Eu realmente não tenho nada do que reclamar. Só porque meu único troféu está correndo atrás de mim com uma machadinha, ou melhor, está mantendo distância de mim pra não usá-la contra a minha pessoa? Ah! Como eu reclamo à toa, não é? A vida é bela! Talvez eu faça até um cruzeiro pelo Caribe. Afinal, por que eu não faria? Só porque estamos em guerra? Impressionante como os bruxos usam a Guerra de Voldemort como desculpa para tudo hoje em dia. Coisinha à toa, fala sério. Bruxo é um povo dramático...

Tudo bem... Muita tensão aqui no salão... São exatamente quinze para a meia noite e finalmente o torneio começa a ficar interessante. Pierre, aquela biba, já veio elogiar falsamente a organização do torneio e agora eu escrevo escondida no meu diário enquanto todos esperamos a presença de Draco e Dan para o duelo final. Está tenso... Está tudo muito tenso aqui...

– Ai, que emocionante... Por que essas histórias lindas só acontecem com você? – disse uma Gina eufórica agora ao meu lado, com certeza portadora de drogas pesadas, a quem olhei de forma insana.

– Porque eu sou a mais desgraçada de todos os seres? – eu respondera, mas antes que ela pudesse criticar minha dramaticidade as portas laterais do Salão se abriram e de uma viera Draco enquanto de outra viera Dan. Eu me encolhi na cadeira. Está tenso, muito tenso... Ninguém parece ser capaz de piscar com medo de perder algum detalhe.

– Hangar! – ordenara Pierre. Os dois começaram um show incrível de saltos e investidas perigosas, o som das espadas ecoava pelo salão com mais estrondo e violência que as anteriores.

– Merda, nunca achei que me veria nesse dilema. Tenho que escolher entre um sonserino ou outro para torcer. – resmungara um Ron ao nosso lado de forma repulsiva.

– É, nem eu... – dissera Harry.

– Tem como dar derrota empatada? – perguntara Ron.

– Eu estou torcendo para o Conl. – dissera Gina prontamente. Então nós três nos viramos para ela que logo se apressou em se defender. – Melhor ele do que o Malfoy, não? Lembra? Malfoy, filho de Comensal, inimigo eterno desde os onze anos...

O porte principesco de um anicórnio contra a agilidade e ferocidade elegantemente nobres do lobo branco. Era realmente um lindo duelo. Por hora eu tinha impressão de estar vendo os dois Dan e Draco de treze anos, mas logo passara quando um caía para trás e ao invés de gargalhadas presenciássemos olhares frios e ameaçadores. Ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo "Sortia" e as duas cobras aparecendo surpreendendo todos, mas Snape estraga-prazeres destruíra as cobras ameaçando anular o duelo. Snape fora vaiado por mais de dez minutos antes do duelo recomeçar.

Depois de longo tempo de duelo a luta se apertava de forma mais rápida e perigosa, Daniel parecera o dominador da situação dando mais investidas do que Draco, até que Draco provocara Dan o chamando com sua espada e Dan avançara quase cortando a face de Draco que desviara por um triz numa agilidade inacreditável fazendo Daniel perder o equilíbrio e dar uma outra má investida contra Draco que cruzara sua espada na dele de forma ainda ágil fazendo a espada de Daniel voar em direção a ele que a agarrara com a outra mão e apontara as duas para o peito de Dan. Todos prenderam a respiração na mesma hora naquele salão e fora anunciada o final do difícil duelo. Draco vencera.

– Como nos velhos tempos, hã? – dissera Dan para Draco com um sorriso quase divertido no rosto. Draco apenas o encarava. Todos batiam palmas enquanto os dois permaneciam no mesmo lugar se encarando, até que Draco abaixara as espadas.

Eu me levantara assim como todos. Dan recebia alguns gracejos dos professores, não parecia exatamente arrasado pela derrota. Eu fui até ele tentando me locomover pela multidão.

– Você lutou bem, Dan. – eu dissera sorrindo. – Tome. – e lhe entregara a medalha de Prata. Pansy ficara com a de Bronze, nojenta...

– Obrigado. – agradecera Dan com um sorriso amigável. Me virei com a medalha de ouro na mão à procura de Draco e o vi sendo violentamente arrastado e bombardeado pelos Sonserinos que agora o jogavam para o alto em comemoração.

– Me dê isso, Granger. – dissera Pierre que não parecera muito feliz com a derrota de Daniel, arrancara a medalha de ouro da minha mão antes que eu pudesse questionar e se metera entre os Sonserinos, colocando-a elegantemente no pescoço de Draco.

Eu apenas olhava de longe já sem esperanças de conseguir me aproximar e então o olhar cinza de Draco pousara em mim, nos encaramos de longe por um tempo e ausentes de todo o resto, passando aquela mensagem criptografada que eu nunca vou decifrar na vida. E quando pareceu que ele ia se adiantar até mim a onda de Sonserinos o levou para fora do Salão e provavelmente para dentro do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

**

Draco saíra exausto do Salão Comunal da Sonserina ainda rindo consigo mesmo da festa exagerada dos Sonserinos e ia em passos lentos pelos corredores agora vazios e noturnos de Hogwarts até sua sala. Já era madrugada e uma coruja negra de imensos olhos cinza voara em sua direção, posando próximo no muro.

– Andromeca. – ele dissera indo em direção a coruja e acariciando de leve a ponta do seu bico. Vira que o pergaminho continha o brasão Malfoy e isso o fizera sentir um temor gelado em sua volta, antes de conseguir abrir o pergaminho, esse escapara de suas mãos caindo muro a baixo e jogado pelo vento no anda inferior. – Merda! – dissera Draco contendo um desespero e correu o mais rápido que podia para o final do corredor e pelas escadarias.

Quando finalmente chegara tenso até o andar inferior notara assustado que mais alguém se encontrava naquele corredor vazio e que esse alguém parecia bem concentrado no seu pergaminho.

– Potter! – gritara Draco com raiva. – Isso é meu! – dissera ele com ferocidade apontando a varinha pro pergaminho e gritando_ "Accio Pergaminho". _O mesmo fora até ele de forma rápida.

Draco ainda respirava ferozmente dividido pela raiva e pelo temor do que podia estar escrito naquele pergaminho, do que o Potter podia ter descoberto. Harry apenas continuava a encará-lo com o cenho franzido e agora ia em passos lentos até ele. Ele notava no semblante de Harry uma revolta e acusação que ele nunca vira antes virados para ele.

– Então é disso que se trata seu namoro com a Hermione? – dissera Harry acusadoramente, Draco preferira não responder sem saber ao certo do que é que ele estava falando. – Você é um sujo, Malfoy!

– Do que é que você está falando? – perguntara Draco agressivamente, tentando não se afetar pelo xingamento dele.

– Leia você mesmo! A cartinha do seu querido papai foragido. – dissera Harry no mesmo tom com repugnância.

– O que está escrito aqui não é da sua conta, Potter. Meta-se com a sua vida, que já não é muito boa. – ele completara com um sorrisinho sarcástico. – E deixe eu e a Hermione em paz. Aliás, trinta pontos a menos para a Grifinória por estar fora da cama há essa hora. – terminara ele com um sorriso debochado.

Harry se aproximara mais perigosamente do loiro com os olhos ameaçadores e Draco percebera que realmente o Potter nunca o olhara tão ameaçador na vida.

– Eu só quero que saiba, Malfoy, que eu sei que você está enganando a Hermione. E que eu vou descobrir o seu plano, porque eu não verei Hermione sofrendo de novo por sua causa. Se isso acontecer, eu mesmo acabo com você.

Draco respondera apenas com um suspiro sarcástico e Harry passara por ele indo embora. Só depois que Harry sumira que Draco deixara seu coração bater de forma mais acelerada e preocupada, e então parara para ler o pergaminho já aberto em sua mão.

_**Draco,  
Bellatrix já teve a infelicidade de comentar sobre o seu relacionamento com a Sangue-Ruim.**____**  
Eu sei que isso não deve passar de um estúpido mal entendido, mas aconselho que deixe claro o quanto antes que ainda é leal ao Lord.  
Eu, no meu esconderijo não posso fazer muita coisa.  
Não se esqueça de sua missão para com o Lord.  
Mais breve do que imagina nos reencontraremos e é bom que esteja preparado.**_

L.M._**  
**_  
Draco amassara aquele pergaminho com o mesmo pesar que se apossara de seu peito. _"Mais breve do que imagina nos reencontraremos"_... Aquela frase o preocupava, não podia receber pior notícia do que aquela no momento. 

Segunda-feira. Hermione estava contra o muro do segundo andar sentindo a brisa em sua pele e o sol aquecer de leve o seu rosto. Faltavam poucos minutos para a aula de Feitiços e pensava que parecia obra do destino não ter tido nenhuma aula junto com a Sonserina ainda, e em conseqüência disso nenhum contato com Draco. Não que realmente estivesse preparada para um.

– Pensando no Draco. – dissera uma Gina ao seu lado fazendo Hermione dar um grito histérico de susto.

– Pelo amor de Merlin, garota. Essa força que se apossou de você não é do bem!

– Hermione... Por Favor...

– Você não faz um mínimo de esforço para ler a minha mente, estou falando, um espírito maligno está tomando conta de você. Isso para não aceitar o fato de que você realmente se virou pro lado das trevas. Porque isso é magia negra. Então pare de me assustar desse jeito antes que eu comece a rezar o Pai Nosso em volta de você!

– Vocês ainda não fizeram as pazes...

– Não... – Hermione dissera voltando ao seu humor anterior. – Digamos que estamos quites. Agora é ver quem dá o primeiro passo. E eu não sei porquê, mas eu acho que ele não está muito disposto a dar esse passo não.

– Pois então dê você... – Hermione a encarara com indignação.

– Como assim? E meu orgulho?

– Orgulho, Hermione? Que orgulho? Vocês já passaram dessa fase, lembra? Se continuar nessa babaquice ele não vai voltar a falar com Conl nem que este vire um cavalo dourado e galope de costas em homenagem a ele.

– Ah, sim... Babaquice. Que bom que você nunca faz pouco caso dos meus sentimentos, não é? – dissera Hermione sarcástica e logo saltando atônita assustando Gina. – Espera! O que foi que você disse?

– O que? Sobre o orgulho?

– Não! Não! Sobre o cavalo! – falara Hermione mais atônita ainda.

– Ah que ele não vai voltar a falar com Conl nem que ele se transforme num cavalo dourado e...

– Isso Gina! Você é demais!– dissera a castanha beijando o rosto da garota.

– O que? Não acho que Daniel concorde em galopar para trás... Ele não chegaria a tanto. – mas Hermione já correra para o final do corredor deixando uma Gina confusa para trás. 

Daniel saía das masmorras por último, achara estranho o fato de Draco não ter aparecido para as aulas, mas isso não era mais da sua conta. No mínimo ele não conseguira acordar cedo por causa da comemoração da noite anterior na Sonserina.

Daniel saíra com a mochila pendurada num ombro quando mal passara da porta e fora surpreendido com uma Hermione sorridente que o encurralara contra a parede. Daniel franzira o cenho e olhara desconfiado para a cara de cumplicidade de Hermione que não dissera nada, já descobrindo sozinho o motivo daquilo.

– De jeito nenhum! – ele dissera simplesmente voltando a andar pelo corredor, sendo seguido pela a amiga.

– Só você pode me ajudar! – implorava Hermione, Daniel olhava para os lados contrariado, sem parar de andar.

– Eu sabia que não ia demorar muito pra você vir me perturbar com isso. Eu sabia. É incrível como sempre sobra pra mim! Sempre! Quem é o amigo protetor? Daniel Conl! Quem é o amigo traidor? Daniel Conl! Quem é que faz de tudo para os pombinhos apaixonados voltarem a ficar juntos? Quem que está agora sendo jurado de morte e que depois de novamente oferecer seus esforços para a melhor amiga realmente vai ser banido do mundo dos vivos? Daniel Conl!

– Draco não quer me ajudar! Ele nem mesmo quer que eu me envolva nessa guerra.

– Uma idéia não muito idiota vindo do idiota rancoroso e mafioso do Draco, uma vez que você, Hermigatinha, já entrou pro topo da lista negra de Voldemort nesse momento. – Hermione se pusera então no caminho de Daniel de forma contrariada.

– Isso não vem ao caso! Eu entrarei nessa guerra com ou sem a ajuda de vocês! Sendo que sem ela eu tenho menos chances. Ou seja, você vai me ensinar!

– A idéia não era fazer Draco voltar a falar comigo? Porque eu não sei, você só está dando mais motivos pra ele querer separar a minha cabeça do meu corpo.

– Sala Precisa às oito da noite! Certo?

– E sua lei por acaso não é: _"faça ou alguma coisa pode cair em cima da sua cabeça!"?_

– Que bom que você sabe. – rira Hermione.

– Mais alguma coisa, Srta. Intriga?

– Draco não pode ficar sabendo. – dissera Hermione saindo. Dan olhara para os lados nada feliz, esboçando um sorrisinho sarcástico.

– Estou morto.

Daniel fora até a beirada do lago onde vira um Draco encostado na árvore de forma desleixada, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Draco o olhara sem muita irritação, tinha mais com que se preocupar naquele momento. Daniel se aproximara até ficar de frente para ele.

– O que você tem, Draco? – Draco o olhara de lado por um tempo antes de responder e mesmo assim o fizera na sua voz seca.

– Problemas. A realidade vindo depressa em colisão com a minha vida.

– Seu pai voltou? A Tia Bella já abriu o bico sobre a Hermione, não é? – dissera Dan engolindo em seco tentando esconder o quanto era bom ver que conseguira manter uma conversa instável com Draco. Draco fizera que sim com a cabeça olhando para o lago com uma raiva e mágoa estalando no seu maxilar.

– Cedo ou tarde ia acontecer. – ambos ficaram quietos por um tempo, até que Draco voltara a falar. – E é ainda pior. Não sei explicar... Tenho tido tanta raiva de tudo, de todos... Todo o tempo... Principalmente da Hermione.

– Hermione? Por quê? – perguntara Dan confuso.

– Não sei. – dissera Draco com a voz arranhada, engolindo um choro do qual era orgulhoso demais para sair. – Mas eu não consigo parar de gritar com ela... E machucá-la... Ver aquela cara... Magoá-la... É a morte pra mim. – Dan engolira em seco. – E isso também cabe a você. – dissera Draco um pouco mais firme e olhando finalmente pra ele. – Estou com muita raiva de você, Daniel.

– Eu sei. – dissera Dan. – Acha que voltaremos a ser como éramos antes?

– Com a raiva que estou sentindo... Não. – dissera Draco de forma sincera. – Eu quero ter esperanças, mas não consigo.

– Se um dia sua raiva passar...

– Eu duvido que passe. – cortara Draco.

– Se passar... Lembre-se, que você ainda é o meu melhor amigo. – dissera Dan firme. – E não está sendo fácil... – Dan engolira em seco mais uma vez. – Perder esse meu melhor amigo. – ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Draco apenas o encarando de volta, até que Dan dera as costas para ir embora.

– Não foi nada fácil perder meu único amigo, Dan.

Daniel parara um segundo ainda de costas e enxugara rápido uma lágrima que ameaçava a cair e voltara ao seu caminho.

Ahh Maldita educação! É sério! Pela última vez! O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não consigo parar de sentir raiva! Raiva de mim! Eu tenho vergonha de mim, sério! Como eu consigo ser tão submissa assim? Cadê o meu orgulho? Cadê? Orgulho... Cadê você? Sabe, ele podia ser um pouco egocêntrico, rancoroso e até meio agressivo, mas eu gostava dele. Agora parece que eu fico me desculpando por tudo. E eu nem sei ao certo, exatamente pelo o que eu estava me desculpando, mas sabia que tinha que fazê-lo.

Era horário do almoço e como previsto Draco não estava na mesa da Sonserina. Senti meu estômago afundar sabendo que isso não era bom sinal. Eu comecei a subir as escadas da Torre das Gárgulas e respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta. Levei um susto ao perceber que Draco se encontrava ali virado para mim, de frente para a porta com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, aquele cabelo quase branco sendo embaraçado pelo vento. Ele estava encostado no muro, me esperando com o olhar significativo. Como ele sabia que eu ia? Eu sou tão previsível assim? Submissa!

– Oi. – eu disse fechando a porta atrás de mim e me encostando nela. Ele não respondera apenas continuava me encarando sério. – Você está bravo. – eu concluí.

Por favor alguém me proíba de me relacionar! Eu não sirvo para isso! Ele me olhara sarcástico meio que dizendo "Notou, é?".

– Merda, Draco! É só que... Eu odeio quando você começa a querer mandar em mim. – ele olhara para os lados irritado. – Se é para eu ser sua escrava compra logo uma coleira e um chicote para me guiar por aí.

– Não tente me fazer rir... – ele dissera seco ainda mal humorado. Pra que? Eu sorrira sapecamente de lado, indo até ele de forma perigosa, ele imediatamente desviara o olhar se endireitando no muro, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

– Por que não? Eu adoro quando você sorri. – ele me olhara sarcástico com um sorriso raivoso nos lábios.

– Ahh... Manipulação passional, muito esperta. – ele dissera de forma perspicaz perguntando de forma cínica – Quem anda te ensinando isso? – eu o olhara sarcástica.

– Não faço idéia. – ele abrira então aquele sorriso lindo e divertido de orelha a orelha, me abraçando pela cintura. Causa ganha. Pra falar a verdade acho que não sou tão submissa assim da situação. – Me desculpe por invadir suas memórias. – ele aproximara seu rosto do meu de forma séria de novo e até meio triste.

– Odeio brigar com você.

– Sério? – perguntei divertida e sarcástica. – Parece que tem feito muito isso nos últimos seis anos.

– É sério. – ele rira e depois voltando no seu tom sério. – Já brigamos demais para uma vida inteira.

– É...

– Mas você me tira do sério, Hermione. Eu larguei todos os meus planos pra essa guerra por sua causa, virei contra a minha família... – aquilo realmente me feriu.

Eu realmente era uma cachorra. Ele fizera um sacrifício por mim, e eu me recusava a fazer um por ele.

– Mas não posso também ficar do lado do Potter. Não mais do que já fiquei... Isso seria traição.

– Não estou te pedindo isso... – eu começara, mas ele me cortara estressado.

– Não, só está pedindo pra eu te deixar ir pra guerra sozinha.

– Sei me cuidar. – então ele rira.

– O que? "_Sei me cuidar"?_ Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes você foi parar na enfermaria esse ano, Hermione. Isso estando em Hogwarts. Não é como se você fosse sofrer um acidente, sabe? Na guerra terão pessoas com o objetivo de tirar sua vida. – então ele se acalmara botando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. – Você é muito inteligente, Hermione, e corajosa, mas não sabe lidar com Comensais da Morte. É só lembrar do que minha tia fez com você.

Eu engolira em seco, envergonhada. Odiava lembrar daquilo, era humilhante. Desviara o olhar com raiva. Fora então que eu notara uma música em meus ouvidos. Não era o Uivo das Sereias, não estava nublado. Era outra música... 

_This year's love had better last  
(O amor deste ano deveria durar)  
Heaven knows it's high time  
(O céu sabe... é alta estação)  
I've been waiting on my own too long  
(Eu tenho esperado sozinho há tanto tempo)_

– Está ouvindo isso? – eu perguntara, ele sorrira traquinas de novo e eu fizera cara de compreensão.

– Eu achei que um clima mais romântico ajudaria nas nossas "pazes". – ele dissera sapeca, eu rira sarcástica enquanto ele me puxava pro meio da varanda me conduzindo numa dança romântica. 

_When you hold me like you do  
(Mas quando você me abraça como você me abraça)  
It feels so right  
(Tudo parece tão bem)  
I start to forget  
(Eu começo a esquecer)  
How my heart gets torn  
(Como meu coração ficou dilacerado)  
When that hurt gets thrown  
(Quando a dor se mistura)  
Feeling like you can't go on  
(Fazendo que você sinta que não pode continuar)_

– Você estava planejando tudo então?

– Hey... Eu sei ser romântico às vezes. – ele dissera fingido estar ofendido. - É claro que... Se eu soubesse que você ia descer do seu pedestal e se humilhar de tão bom grado eu não teria me esforçado tanto. – ele debochara me fazendo rodar de seus braços e me puxando de volta no ritmo da música. Eu ri com raiva pra ele, tentando esconder o quanto eu estava comovida.

– Manipulação passiva. Com quem você anda aprendendo esse tipo de coisa? – eu repetira a pergunta de forma ainda mais sarcástica. Ele dera de ombros de forma cínica.

– Você sabe... Um sonserino como eu... Que tem que saber se defender nas ruas, acaba por se meter com o pior tipo de gente barra pesada para aprender alguns meios de sobrevivência.

– Ah claro, eu me esqueci da sua realidade infeliz. – eu respondera ainda mais cínica. Ele sorrira de novo me fazendo derreter e me rodara mais uma vez. Quando eu voltara, ele começara a mexer os lábios junto da música, fingindo que estava cantando, como se estivesse sendo dublado. 

_Turning circles when time again  
(Mudando os ciclos e o tempo novamente)  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
(Corta feito uma faca... oh não)  
If you love me got to know for sure  
(Se você me ama, tem que saber com certeza)_

– Por que não canta de verdade? Eu ia gostar de ouvir.– eu dissera ainda rindo da palhaçada dele e fingindo que nunca o tinha ouvido cantar.

Afinal, acho que ele se esqueceu desse fato, coisa que ele deve ter concluído quando me ouviu cantando a melodia dele no Três Vassouras. Mas acho que toda aquela situação o fez esquecer desse detalhe. Ele rira me rodando divertido e respondendo sem incômodo.

– Um dia eu canto para você. – e então começamos a dançar mais lentamente nos encarando de forma séria, fora então que eu começara a prestar mais atenção na letra da música. 

_'Cos it takes something more this time  
(Porque ele vai querer algo mais desta vez)  
Than sweet sweet lies  
(Mais do que doces mentiras...oh não...)  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
(Antes que eu abra meus braços e caia)  
Losing all control  
(Perdendo todo o controle)  
Every dream inside my soul  
(Cada sonho dentro de minha alma)  
And when you kiss me  
(E quando você me beija)  
On that midnight street  
(Na rua no meio da noite)  
Sweep me off my feet  
(Me tirando do chão )  
Singing ain't this life so sweet  
(Cantando... Esta vida não é tão doce...)_

– É linda a música... – eu disse pensando no significado daquelas palavras. Amor... Era o que Draco estava precisando. Que eu o amasse. E minha incapacidade de amar me deixara infeliz.

– Pensei em batizá-la como nossa música. – ele dissera carinhoso e fora minha vez de sorrir.

– Pensei que a nossa música fosse a da Misteriosa do Pergaminho ou a da peça Bella e Vinic.

– Não! A Misteriosa do Pergaminho marca uma era ruim de nossas vidas, uma era de conflito, orgulho e... – fizera uma cara envergonhada. – Burrice. – eu rira gostosamente. 

_This year's love had better last  
(O amor deste ano deveria durar)_

Então ele sorrira perigosamente.

– Então quer dizer que você finalmente admite que escreveu Breathe pensando em mim? – eu começara a gaguejar enquanto ele me olhava sapecamente, então comecei a disfarçar ridiculamente.

– Pensando bem... Você tem razão. Essa tem que ser a nossa música. É perfeita. Chega de pensar em eras de conflito. 

_This year's love had better last  
(O amor deste ano deveria durar)_

Passamos o resto do tempo apenas dançando, nos olhando, eu me afundando naquele cinza cheio de uma mágoa ocultada, era maravilhoso estar ali com ele. 

_So whose to worry  
(Porque quem terá que se preocupar)  
If our hearts get torn  
(Se nossos corações serão dilacerados)  
When that hurt gets thrown  
(Quando aquela ferida é jogada)  
Don't you know this life goes on  
(Você não sabe que esta vida continua?)  
__And won't you kiss me  
(Você não quer me beijar)  
On that midnight street  
(Na rua no meio da noite)  
Sweep me off my feet  
(Me tirando do chão)  
Singing ain't this life so sweet  
(Cantando... __Esta vida não é tão doce...)_

– Você realmente me ama? – eu perguntara então do nada com a voz rouca, ele ficara surpreso com a pergunta obviamente não entendendo o porquê daquilo. – Quero dizer... Como você sabe que não apenas gosta muito de mim ou... Está apaixonado? O que te faz achar que me ama?

Ele ficou um momento calado apenas registrando a pergunta de forma confusa e até mesmo um pouco incomodado. 

_This year's love had better last  
(O amor deste ano deveria durar)  
This year's love had better last  
(O amor deste ano deveria durar)_

– E se um dia você acordar e descobrir que o que você sente por mim não é tudo isso que você pensa, ou que existem pessoas ou ideais que você ame mais do que a mim? – ele me encarava sério de forma ligeiramente desconfiada com o cenho franzido, ainda me conduzindo cada vez mais lentamente enquanto eu apenas não parava de tagarelar. – E se um dia, um belo dia, você perceber que realmente me ama? Perceberá então que enquanto antes você dizia me amar não era verdade. Será que era ilusão ou você realmente fingia amar? – ele parara então me largando, me olhara com certa revolta não acreditando no que eu estava falando. Eu continuava mais calmamente sentindo meu peito explodir como num desabafo – E se enquanto eu vou descobrindo de verdade o quanto posso te amar... Você for esquecendo o quanto já disse ser capaz? E se amor pra mim tiver um significado maior do que você imagina, maior do que tem pra você... E que uma vez amando e não ser correspondida de igual tamanho me cause um sofrimento maior do que você possa sentir enquanto eu não digo... "Eu te amo"?

Eu respirara pesadamente enquanto ele ainda me olhava daquele jeito ofendido e sério e mais alguma coisa que não consegui decifrar. Está exigindo demais da minha capacidade emocional, não é?

– Será que você realmente quer que eu diga isso? Tem certeza que isso que você pede pra ser correspondido é amor? Precisa entender... Não é fazer pouco caso dos seus sentimentos, é apenas... 

_This year's love had better last  
(O amor deste ano deveria durar)  
This year's love had better last  
(O amor deste ano deveria durar)_

Eu não conseguira continuar, não tinha mais voz e qualquer coisa poderia fazer minhas glândulas emocionais me traírem de novo.

A música terminara e continuamos ali um de frente pro outro por mais um tempo. Fora então que ele se aproximara mais de mim de forma perigosa me olhando com revolta e certa raiva. Ao ouvir sua voz agressiva e friamente cortante senti meu coração se arranhar e meu corpo chorar.

– Se você não consegue decifrar os seus sentimentos... – ele quase encostara seu nariz no meu e engolira em seco com uma sombra sinistra em seus olhos da qual eu nunca tinha visto. – Não coloque em dúvida os meus.

Ele ainda me encarara por uns dois segundos e saíra da Torre das Gárgulas depressa, batendo a porta com brutalidade e me deixando ali, olhando por onde ele saíra, me sentindo uma onça ferida. Tão ferida por ele não ter entendido e tão ferida por tê-lo machucado.

Continua... 


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: As quatro Poções Proibidas

O calor parecia expulsar todos os bruxos do vilarejo Hogsmeade. O sol parecia afastar mais os bruxos das ruas do que os próprios indícios da guerra.

Ele observava por detrás de uma pilastra, que fazia uma pequena sombra por cima de sua cabeça, dois jovens em especial. Ele erguera uma sobrancelha em desdém ao notar o rapaz que se encontrava encostado de costas contra a vitrine de uma loja. Mantinha a cabeça abaixada, apontando os fios claros e espetados para todas as direções. Seus braços estavam cruzados na frente de sua regata branca assim como suas pernas também estavam cruzadas num jeito entediado e relaxado.

Ao seu lado uma garota permanecia com o nariz encostado na vitrine de forma empolgada. Seus cachos castanhos estavam presos num coque e suas mãos também estavam na vitrine. Ele observava aqueles dois com um estranho interesse. _"Como da primeira vez...",_ dissera o homem. Era praticamente impossível de acordo com a distância ouvir o sussurro daquele homem, mas Daniel Conl levantara as setas douradas e olhara com o cenho franzido para todos os cantos daquela rua sentindo mais uma presença a observá-los.

– É tão bonito. – dissera Hermione ao seu lado ainda com o nariz e a testa grudados na vitrine. Daniel continuava a olhar desconfiado para os cantos daquela rua infernalmente quente. – Hein, Daniel!

– O que? – perguntara ele só então prestando atenção na garota.

– O vestido. Não é lindo? – Daniel olhara do sorriso empolgante da castanha para o até então vestido mencionado na vitrine. Um elegante vestido longo preto de alça todo de seda. Daniel olhara de lado para o vestido com um sorriso sem graça na cara tentando escolher as palavras certas. – Não é lindo? – pressionara a castanha.

– Se você quiser ser adotada pela família Adams... – Hermione fizera uma cara revoltada por um momento, mas logo olhara de forma desanimada.

– Ótimo, o único num preço possivelmente acessível por mim.

– Possivelmente acessível?

– É. Que eu não tenha que vender um rim para conseguir.

– Draco compraria uns sete desse se você pedisse. E sem questionar. – dissera Daniel indiferente voltando sua atenção para os cantos da rua.

– Eu não vou pedir a ele. Ela já me deu um vestido. Eu o usaria se não soubesse que repetir roupa do lado do Draco é o mesmo que pedir para ir ao baile sozinha. – as íris verdes de Daniel estavam espreitas num vulto a muitos metros dos dois. Daniel arrastavra a sua mão para o bolso da calça onde se encontrava a sua varinha de forma lenta e calculista.

– Não se precipite, garoto... Sempre se precipitando... – dissera o homem entre dentes num sussurro para si mesmo.

Lembrava dos treinos de esgrima de Daniel onde ele sempre se precipitava a dar uma investida errada resultando sempre na vitória de Draco.  
Daniel já encostara de leve seus dedos na ponta da varinha quando o vulto se revelara um gato que miara baixo saltando pra cima da árvore. Daniel respirara entediado.

– Você não entende... – voltara Hermione a falar sem tirar os olhos do vestido. – Esse é o primeiro baile em que eu realmente me preocupo com a minha aparência... Em realmente estar bonita. Sabe por quê?

– Por que será? Porque é a primeira vez que você se apresenta por livre e espontânea vontade e não obrigada ou por uma causa realmente vingativa ou com qualquer outro propósito sombrio de atingir alguém? Sem contar que você vai fechar o ano mais uma vez, fazer aquele discurso que permanecerá em todos os crânios de Hogwarts que te julgaram esse ano por todas as férias, cantar aquela canção, a última do ano e que você escreverá sem pressão alguma...

– Sem pressão alguma? Quando foi que eu fiz alguma coisa sem pressão alguma? – perguntara Hermione transtornada.

– Dessa vez você quer cantar. Porque finalmente as coisas estão dando certo na sua vida. Você e Draco não estão mais tentando se matar. – dissera Dan de forma desleixada, Hermione dera um sorriso triste para o nada, lembrando com pesar da última tarde na Torre das Gárgulas.

_"– Se você não consegue decifrar os seus sentimentos..."_.

– Mas não foi para isso que viemos aqui. – voltara Daniel tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos, de forma ativa e se virando de frente para ela. – A animagalia contém cinco etapas: – começara Daniel olhando sério para uma Hermione completamente interessada. – Testar seu nível de Transfiguração; Poção do Elemento; Preparo do corpo; Transformação com a varinha; E Transformação sem a varinha.

– Parece simples. – dissera a castanha.

– A eletricidade também. – Hermione fechara a cara ao ouvir a ironia do loiro.

– Hogwarts está sob horário de recolhimento. O que pretende fazer quando derem por nossa falta e tiverem só mais um motivo, como se precisassem, para nos expulsar? Último ataque, lembra? Ainda estamos sob vigia e Snape grudou especialmente em você. – "Graças a Merlin!", adicionara a castanha.

– Eu não tenho que pensar nisso agora. Eu vou ficar maluco se pensar. Eu penso nisso amanhã. – ele dissera com pouco caso. Hermione apenas balançara a cabeça em desaprovação.

– E por que Hogsmeade?

– Com esse calor o castelo está lotado e as ruas vazias. Você já foi mais observadora. – dissera Dan com irritação. Hermione se ofendera com o tom agressivo do loiro e franzira o cenho, mas optara por não dizer nada. – Então. Grau de Transfiguração.

– Eu sou a melhor da turma. – Hermione lembrara a Daniel.

– Não é a McGonnagal que você tem que impressionar hoje. – dissera Dan ainda no seu desdém, Hermione estranhara seu tom novamente. – Anda. Transfigure o vestido em você.

– O que? Isso é roubo! – dissera Hermione espantada, olhando do vestido na vitrine para Daniel que permanecia indiferente.

– Roubo... Igual a dois meses em Azkaban. Animagalia clandestina igual a quinze anos em Azkaban. Você precisa rever os seus conceitos.

– Tá, mas nem por causa disso eu quero entrar de vez para o mundo do crime.

– E como você pretende cometer um crime como a animagalia clandestina sem saber o que exatamente um crime é? – dissera o loiro com um olhar esperto, a castanha rira de forma sarcástica.

– Eu não vou furtar.

– Ótimo. – dissera Daniel satisfeito dando as costas para a castanha e começando o seu caminho de volta. – Não vamos manchar seu caráter.

Hermione dera um baixo rugido de fúria não acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer.

– Espere! – Daniel que mantinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça parara e se virara com um olhar cínico.

– Sim?

– Eu farei. – Daniel se aproximara com um olhar duvidoso.

Hermione se virara para a vitrine. Olhara a sua volta conferindo se a rua estava realmente vazia. Olhara para dentro da loja onde uma senhora permanecia com suas anotações por detrás do balcão.

– Você e Draco sempre fazem isso? – perguntara Hermione entre dentes com sarcasmo.

– Pior. – respondera o loiro com indiferença olhando o relógio. – Não temos o dia inteiro, Srta. Adams.

Hermione pegara sua varinha com irritação apontando-a para o manequim. O feitiço estava em sua língua, mas seu nervosismo não parava. Sua respiração repetia-se tensa enquanto a palavra furto passeava a sua frente.

– Você precisa dizer o feiti...

– Eu sei! – brigara a castanha já se irritando com o tom daquele garoto.

– Pois não, senhorita? – Hermione se assustara com a voz que viera da porta da loja.

A senhora que estava no balcão agora estava em pé de frente para eles com um sorriso amigável. Hermione que continuava com a varinha apontada para o manequim abrira os olhos em desespero enquanto Dan não saíra da sua pose indiferente.

– Posso ajudá-los em alguma coisa? Oh! Minha menina, cuidado com essa varinha. Por um momento achei que estivesse tentando explodir a loja. – dissera a senhora rindo da própria piada acompanhada de Dan que ria gostosamente enquanto Hermione apenas dera um meio sorriso sem graça.

– Não, nada disso. Ela só está tentando transfigurar o vestido. – dissera Dan ainda rindo. Enquanto a mulher parara de supetão. Hermione apenas gemera em clemência não acreditando que ele estava dizendo aquilo.

– Como? – perguntara a mulher com os lábios tremendo. – Mas isso é furto.

– Não. É aprendizado. – dissera Dan. – Lei da sobrevivência. Anda, Hermione.

– Você enlouqueceu? – perguntara a castanha.

– Imagine quando chegar à preparação do corpo... Você não tem sangue-frio pra isso. – dissera Daniel revirando os olhos.

– GRR! – reclamara Hermione voltando se para o vestido. Dissera então um feitiço e magicamente num estalo o vestido estava no lugar de suas roupas que foram parar no manequim. – Me desculpe. – dissera ela para a mulher e já dando as costas para sair dali.

– Não está se esquecendo de nada? – perguntara Dan indiferente. Hermione o olhara com indignação, porém o loiro apenas apontara para a mulher.

– Eu não vou... – começara a castanha. O loiro bufara tirando então a própria varinha do bolso e apontando para mulher. – Dan, não!

– Obliviate – exclamara o loiro e logo uma nuvem de fumaça rondara o lugar e antes que Hermione registrasse qualquer coisa já fora puxada pelo pulso para longe da rua, só parando quando estavam bem longe.

– Você acaba de apagar a memória da...

– Só de alguns minutos. Ela vai ficar bem. – dissera o loiro cruzando os braços.

– Ficar bem? Você lembra do nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do segundo ano?

– Você foi bem em Transfiguração, Hermione, mas ainda não está pronta. – disse ele ignorando o comentário da castanha. – Não está pronta pra fazer o necessário na hora de se safar.

– Não havia necessidade!

– Não havia necessidade... Eu não fico em Azkaban por roubo, se você está tão ansiosa assim pra ir pra lá pode voltar e dizer o que acabou de fazer com a velha...

– Acabei de fazer? Foi você quem fez e...

– E olha a hora... Hora de voltarmos para Hogwarts. Até a próxima aula. – dissera Dan indiferente deixando-a para trás espumando de irritação.

– CONL! 

– Todos os alunos imediatamente em seus Salões Comunais, fim das aulas de hoje, horário de recolher. Os que estiverem pelos corredores sem permissão receberão detenção. – Draco ouvira a voz irritante de Pansy ecoar magicamente pelos corredores.

Ele estava inclinado na janela do seu quarto, a testa encostada no vidro assim como seu braço esquerdo sobre a cabeça de forma desleixada. Via alguns alunos do quinto ano no jardim voltando para o castelo aborrecidos por não poderem se refrescar no lago da escola. Viu em sua mente ele pegando a castanha nos braços de forma divertida e jogando-a no lago enquanto a própria se levantava estressada xingando-o e enfeitiçando-o para que também caísse no lago.

"Onde Hermione estaria?", pensou. Olhara de soslaio para a mesa de cabeceira onde continha um bolo de pergaminhos com o brasão dos Malfoy, onde só anunciava mais o futuro encontro com seu pai e onde pedia por mais detalhes. Draco ainda não havia respondido as cartas. Não saberia o que dizer...

_"E aí pai, beleza? Como você está? Espero que bem. Espero que o ministério não esteja pegando muito no pé ou que você esteja num lugar onde não estejam caçando a sua cabeça.  
Bem, então... Eu tenho novidade, eu estou meio que namorando a sangue-ruim sim, e bem... Creio que não seja um mal entendido. Eu realmente a amo, entende? Então... Tem como me liberar da missão? Eu sei que estamos em guerra e que nossa família morre se eu continuar com isso, inclusive eu, mas... É que fica meio complicado, sabe, matar o melhor amigo da minha namorada... É capaz até dela terminar comigo. Isso seria bem chato..."_

Draco rira consigo mesmo do conteúdo daquela carta imaginária, sabendo as conseqüências que seu envio causaria, mas logo suspirara derrotado com medo do futuro dos dois. Que chances eles tinham? Era perfeito enquanto ele podia enganar a si mesmo de que ninguém na guerra ficaria sabendo dos dois e que nunca teria de bater com a realidade, com Voldemort, com a missão. Mas e agora? O que fazer?... Odiava não ter saídas. Como abriria mão da única coisa que aprendeu a amar na vida?

_"– E se um dia você acordar e descobrir que o que você sente por mim não é tudo isso que você pensa, ou que existem pessoas ou ideais que você ame mais do que a mim?..."_.

Aquela idiota... Não existe nada, muito menos ideais que ele ame além dela... Ele nem sabia o que era amor antes de amá-la.

_"– E se um dia, um belo dia, você perceber que realmente me ama? Perceberá então que enquanto antes você dizia me amar não era verdade. Será que era ilusão ou você realmente fingia amar?..."_.

A voz da castanha que soava ainda em seus ouvidos dava-lhe ainda mais vontade de destruir tudo a sua volta. Fingir... Fingir... Queria ele agora que tudo aquilo fosse fingimento.

_"– E se enquanto eu vou descobrindo de verdade o quanto posso te amar... Você for esquecendo o quanto já disse ser capaz?..."_.

Ele respirara fundo sentindo pela milésima vez aquela semana seus olhos arderem e sua garganta ficar seca.

_"– E se amor para mim tiver um significado maior do que você imagina, maior do que tem pra você... E que uma vez amando e não ser correspondida de igual tamanho me cause um sofrimento maior do que você possa sentir enquanto eu não digo... 'Eu te amo'?..."_.

"Existiria sofrimento maior do que esse?", ele se perguntava.

_"– Será que você realmente quer que eu diga isso? Tem certeza que isso que você pede pra ser correspondido é amor?..."_.

Amor... A cada dia gostava menos daquela palavra, ela não entendia... Ele não precisava de amor. Ousadia a dela achar que ele precisasse daquele sentimento medíocre. Ele nunca pedira para que ela o amasse de volta. Nunca precisara disso. Do amor de ninguém!

Tal pensamento fizera com que Draco quebrasse uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que estivera em cima também da sua mesa de cabeceira. Vira com o cenho franzido que cortara de leve a lateral da mão. Lembrara que não fora a primeira vez que isso acontecera.

_"– Você está sangrando! Merlin, Draco! Você perde a cabeça!... Pare de me encarar, Draco. Chega de briga por hoje, olhe sua mão..."_.

Odiava essas lembranças irritantemente cortantes que lhe vinham sempre a mente quando brigava com Hermione. Maldito carma! Tinha raiva dela, mas não deixava essa raiva ser maior que o amor que sentia por aquela menina. Olhara para o céu onde as nuvens começavam a esconder o sol e uma forte chuva começara pegando de surpresa os alunos que rebeldemente não se submetiam ao novo horário de recolher. Draco respirara fundo. "Onde ela está?".

A chuva já apertada congelava os ossos da castanha e do loiro que corriam agora nos terrenos de Hogwarts de volta para dentro do castelo. Ambos pararam no Hall do castelo tentando recuperar o fôlego.

– Que chuva! – dissera Hermione voltando ao normal.

– É o calor. – dissera Daniel recuperando o fôlego também e deixando Hermione para trás enquanto seguia o seu caminho.

– Dan. – chamara Hermione, Daniel voltara-se para ela com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Hum? – Hermione respirara fundo antes de começar.

Era um assunto que a incomodava por demais naquelas semanas e do qual não conseguira discuti-lo com ninguém. Sabia que Daniel andava meio afastado e até mesmo irritado com ela, mas era o único com quem poderia falar sobre tal assunto.

– Estou com um problema. – dissera a castanha ficando vermelha.

– Percebe-se. – dissera o loiro sem sair de onde estava, apenas a encarando. A castanha respirara fundo mais uma vez.

– Falei umas coisas para Draco, umas coisas que eu ando questionando. Sobre meus sentimentos e... Ele não entendeu. Está bravo comigo. Magoado. Para ser sincera ultimamente Draco anda... Anda muito irritado comigo.

– E eu nem consigo imaginar o porquê. – dissera o loiro indiferente. Hermione optara por ignorar o sarcasmo do amigo para assim continuar, não queria brigar com ele também.

– É só que... – ela sentira seu peito se encher de ar conforme seu nervosismo e finalmente sentir o calafrio por todo seu corpo encharcado. Dan continuava a encará-la. – Tem alguma coisa errada. Quero dizer, eu percebo que realmente estou... Estou me apaixonando demais por Draco. – Daniel que mantinha seus escuros olhos verdes virados para a castanha engolira em seco, sentindo seu coração congelar enquanto apenas ouvi-a de longe e de forma séria. – Mas estou... Com um pressentimento horrível. Estou com medo de estar cometendo um erro, sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer. Sinto que posso perder o Draco... – Hermione nesse momento já respirava com dificuldade sentindo seus olhos arderem. – Eu sinto que ele está se afastando de mim. Não sei por que, mas é como se a realidade dos fatos fosse cair sobre nossas cabeças ou ele fosse cair na real e perceber que não... Não deve ficar comigo. Tenho medo de descobrir algo ruim, sei que ele mentiu sobre a missão dele, e de alguma forma ele não quer me contar o que realmente é. Ao mesmo tempo em que preciso descobrir eu tento esquecer isso porque não quero motivo para me afastar dele, sendo que é ele que parece estar se afastando de mim... E eu não quero perdê-lo.

Um demorado silêncio se prolongou entre os dois enquanto apenas se encaravam de longe. O único som era o da chuva apertada do lado de fora do castelo e da respiração tensa da castanha que enxugava o rosto das gotas de chuva que não revelavam se ela havia chorado ou não.

– Você já disse isso a ele? – dissera Dan ainda sério sem se mexer. A garota fungara antes de acenar a cabeça negativamente. – Seria um bom começo. – ele dissera se virando para ir embora, mas a voz dela o fez parar no meio do caminho ainda de costas para ela.

– Eu tentei dizer... Mas ele não entendeu. Acha que estou questionando os sentimentos dele.

– E não está? – ele perguntara sem se virar.

– Não exatam...

– O seu problema, Hermione, é que você nunca consegue acreditar que outras pessoas possam alimentar um sentimento por você. Você prefere não acreditar nisso e acaba por não valorizar como deve.

– Eu valorizo! – dissera a castanha ligeiramente irritada. O loiro fizera menção de se virar para ela, mas não o fizera. – Mas parece que sempre que eu me permito corresponder alguém, ter esperanças... Acabo ficando sozinha. E eu... Eu não sei o que fazer.

– Quem gosta... Faz o que quer. Quem ama... Faz o impossível. – dissera o loiro. Hermione continuava mirando as costas largas de Dan desejando que ele se virasse para ela, não gostava desse ar afastado dele também. Queria olhá-lo nos olhos, encontrar conforto nas escuras lagoas verdes. – De qualquer forma... – dissera ele depois de algum silêncio assustando-a. – Você nunca estará sozinha. – e antes que a castanha dissesse qualquer coisa ele continuara seu caminho em passos firmes e rápidos até que sumisse de vista.

Logo Hermione levara outro susto com uma coruja negra que pousara em seu ombro, ela dera um salto que fizera a velha Andrômeca voar para uma estátua próxima. Hermione fora até ela pegando em sua pata um pergaminho amarelado.

**"Onde diabos você está?****  
Venha na minha sala agora!  
Draco."**

Hermione guardara o pergaminho no próprio bolso da calça e correra até a Sala da Monitoria-Chefe e batera na porta, entrando diante da ordem.

– O que houve com você? Onde estava? – dissera Draco sobressaltado vendo que a namorada estava encharcada.

Ela não usava mais o vestido da loja desde Hogsmeade. Transfigurara um jeans escuro e a blusa de alça branca, que estavam grudadas no corpo da castanha. Percebera que a blusa tinha apenas um forro nas partes íntimas e que ela não estava usando sutiã frisando assim mais os seus seios. Draco engolira em seco sentindo um ciúme e um desejo estalarem em seu maxilar de igual tamanho. Hermione notando o olhar de Draco cobrira-se de pressa, cruzando os braços em volta do próprio corpo, como se abraçasse a si própria.

– Onde estava assim?

– Fui a Hogsmeade... Fui surpreendida pela chuva. – dissera ela simplesmente.

– Hogsmeade? Pra quê? – a castanha demorara para responder sabendo das conseqüências da resposta verdadeira.

– Comprar tinta. Amanhã é a última prova e... Eu estava sem. – ela vira a sobrancelha esquerda de Draco se levantar em descrença enquanto Hermione suspeitava conseguir ouvir os neurônios do loiro trabalharem com agilidade.

Fora quando outra coisa chamara a sua atenção. – De quem são? – perguntara ela mirando as cartas entulhadas. Draco se atrapalhara ao tentar guardar as cartas de forma brusca dentro do armário.

– Da minha mãe.

– Está tudo bem? Digo... São tantas.

– Está tudo ótimo. – dissera o loiro. – Por que não vai se secar? Ou melhor... Tomar um banho quente?

Hermione respirara fundo notando a mentira do loiro, mas optara por não o contrariar se direcionando ao banheiro parando só na porta.

– Acho que devemos conversar. – dissera ela.

– Sobre o que? – dissera ele indiferente foliando o Profeta Diário com o cenho franzido. – Suas dúvidas perante meus sentimentos? Sinceramente já enjoei desse assunto.

– Você entendeu errado, Draco.

– Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, Granger! – brigara ele só então olhando para ela. Ela se assustara com seu tom agressivo e ao ouvir seu sobrenome. Ele também parecera desconcertado ao dizê-lo e voltando a foliar o jornal sem antes se corrigir. – Hermione...

Hermione apenas respirara pesadamente e se direcionara ao banheiro. Notara novamente cada detalhe do banheiro e lembrara o quanto gostava dele. Conforme ia abrindo as torneiras e ligando os sais ela repassara em sua mente o último tom agressivo de Draco. Como lidar com a cabeça oca dele?

_"Quem gosta... Faz o que quer. Quem ama... Faz o impossível..."_.

Hermione mantinha-se jogada dentro da banheira, encarando as sereias do teto do banheiro. E Dan? Quando que ele ia largar aquele ar zangado com ela? O que estava acontecendo com os loiros da Sonserina? Logo ouvira uma voz do outro lado da porta.

– Hermione? – era Draco.

– Sim?

– Tem alguma coisa para me dizer? – era uma pergunta estranha. Como ele descobrira afinal sobre as aulas de animagalia? Não, não podia ser isso.

– Sobre o que?

– Qualquer coisa. Daniel Conl, talvez? – Hermione sentara-se na banheira sobressaltada. "Merda, ele sabe...", pensara ela.

– É uma ótima pessoa e não vejo a hora de vocês voltarem a se falar? – ela respondera marotamente, porém receosa.

Draco não respondera, ficara um silêncio insuportável do outro lado da porta do qual fazia o Inácio saltar do estômago para o fígado da castanha até que voltasse a ouvir a voz do loiro.

– Fique longe dele. – e ao dizer isso, Hermione o ouvira sair do quarto e descer as escadas batendo a porta da sala bruscamente.

Quando Hermione saíra do banheiro vira com pesar que havia uma coruja da torre na cômoda que voara assim que avistara Hermione. Ela fora até o pergaminho que permanecia lacrado, mas por uma letra feia e infantil continha as iniciais _"D.G.C."_. "Pelo menos Draco não a lera...", pensara ela. Será que havia algum comentário de Daniel sobre todo seu recente desabafo? Uma frase de encorajamento? Ela abrira o pergaminho e lera.

**Salão Principal, onze meia da noite.  
Despiste Draco.**

Daniel Conl andava pelos corredores do castelo em direção as masmorras, ainda estava encharcado dos cabelos aos ossos, mas mantinha seu andar calmo em contraste com seu humor tenso. Pensava em Hermione Granger. Aquela garota já começava a irritá-lo.

O que mais precisava fazer para que a castanha começasse a ter noção de uns fatos na sua vida? Como por exemplo: estamos em guerra e não numa competição de magia; Não devíamos estar arrumando mais motivos para Draco, aquele fascista, querer sua cabeça separada do resto do seu corpo; Draco a ama de verdade e não é muito paciente; Ela o ama de verdade e já está na hora de dizer isso a ele; E pelo amor de Merlin! Ele não está com humor nem emocionalmente disposto a ouvir seus desabafos, muito menos sobre seu _romance épico digno de Shakespeare_, aquele emo que prefere parir um rinoceronte a escrever um final não trágico. Ela era tão... Tão... _Egoísta_.

– Quem é egoísta? – Daniel se assustara com aquela voz que surgira do nada a sua frente. Era Pansy, que mantinha seu chanel negro perfeito contra o vento gelado, pouco molhado pela chuva.

– Mas o que é isso? Está praticando Legilimência agora? – ela parecera analisá-lo por inteiro com um sorrisinho maldoso do qual não passara despercebido pelo loiro. – Pare de me olhar desse jeito safado, Pamela. Daqui a pouco nem precisarei mais me secar. – ele dissera ainda emburrado, mas a morena não se ofendera deixando sair uma curta risada enquanto se aproximava.

– É que eu nunca tinha reparado em como... O fiel escudeiro, melhor amigo do meu amado Draquinho era tão...

– O que? Atraente? Sexy? Irresistível? Pois foi a única... – dissera Daniel ainda no seu ar indiferente, mas Pansy não se afetara apenas dera um meio sorrisinho.

– Realmente. Eu sempre tive olhos apenas para o Draco...

– Que agora só tem olhos para a Hermione e esquecendo-se totalmente de sua existência. É, rejeição é fod*. – dissera ele tentando escapar do papo agradável, mas Pansy não dera espaço.

– É, parece que somos parecidos nesse ponto.

– Hum? – perguntara Dan finalmente achando aquela ladainha divertidamente irritante.

– Draco também parece ter se esquecido da sua existência...

– Você está maluca, Pansy? Só falta ele oferecer dinheiro pela minha cabeça. Acorda todos os dias com o objetivo de me olhar assassinamente. Nem dorme direito se durante o dia não me acertar com mais um murro na cara. O cara idealiza tudo com a minha morte. Banca meu funeral e tudo. Acredite... – disse olhando-a com um sorrisinho sarcástico. – A última pessoa de quem ele esqueceria no mundo é de mim. Eu já até escuto a trilha do Darth Vader quando ele se aproxima. E a propósito, diferente de você, sabe, eu não tenho idéias românticas nem _sugestivas_ direcionadas ao... – ele fizera uma voz mais sombria. – "Luke-Eu-Sou-Seu-Pai" não.

– Mas tem direcionado a Granger. Você ainda acha que existe alguém nesse castelo que já não tenha percebido isso? – Daniel franzira o cenho e olhara para os lados num desespero sarcástico com os braços abertos.

– Na boa? Estão botando postos de injeção na testa nessa escola? Porque parece que está todo mundo infectado com esse "Mal-de-Granger". O que eu fiz, que eu não percebi, para todo mundo achar que eu estou doido por ela? Tatuei o nome dela no peito por um acaso? Ou "Salve a minha amada trouxa"? Na boa, tenho que conferir. – dissera ele olhando para dentro da camisa de forma irritada.

– Mas não era isso o que eu queria falar com você. – dissera a morena rindo. Ele a olhara ainda estressado com o sarcasmo em cada sílaba de suas palavras.

– Estou muito curioso!

– Eu estava pensando... Eu não tenho Draco, você não tem a sangue-ruim...

– Motivo pelo qual eu devia estar arrasado, sei...

– Sabe, não precisamos ficar exatamente sozinhos.

– Eu nunca estou sozinho, minha querida. E mesmo que eu não tivesse todas as pernas femininas correndo atrás de mim, o que te faz supor que eu não me contenho com a minha agradável companhia?

– Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Não estou falando de envolvimentos amorosos. Não sei se percebeu, mas parece que os sentimentos só andam atrapalhando por demais as nossas vidas.

– Sério? – ele rira sarcástico. – Eu nem tinha notado. Como chegou a esta conclusão?

– Porém... Sexo é bom. – ele a olhara de supetão finalmente parando para analisar o conteúdo da conversa sem sarcasmo.

– Muito bom.

– Um ato simples e sem muitos problemas se feito com duas pessoas... Experientes, amigas, maduras e sem nenhum sentimento romântico entre si.

– Realmente... – ele dissera para si mesmo notando a malícia no tom da morena.

– Seria interessante, não?

– Se a outra pessoa em questão não for o Hagrid...

– Se fosse eu? – perguntara a morena com um olhar sedutor e um brincalhão sorriso nos lábios carnudos. Só então Dan percebera a aproximação dos dois e em como ela ficava sexy com aquela mini-saia preta tão sugestiva. – Então, Daniel? – perguntara ela quebrando o silêncio.

Daniel a olhara de lado finalmente mudando de posição, cruzando os braços e molhando de leve os próprios lábios com a língua num ritual sapecamente sedutor.

– Deixa eu ver se entendi. Você quer ter uma relação comigo totalmente casual e nada sentimental onde colocaremos em sintonia a nossa... Maturidade,... – a morena concordara com a cabeça. – Companheirismo,... – ela concordara novamente – E... Experiência? – ela novamente acenara afirmativamente com a cabeça com um sorriso mais sapeca. – Proposta muito interessante, sim. – concluíra ele com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, porém fingindo não se impressionar. – Aliás somos praticamente dois adultos, obviamente atraentes e muito bem conhecidos no assunto. – Pansy fechara a cara de forma ofendida.

– Obrigada pela parte que me toca. – Dan sorrira de lado e a olhara. – Mas basicamente é isso sim. Topa ou não?

– Você não se importa se eu der uma pensada antes, não é?

– O que?

– Brincadeira... Calma. – ele rira gostosamente. – Tudo isso é vontade de me ter? – ele perguntara ainda rindo.

– Não se faça de engraçadinho comigo, Conl. – ele fizera um silencioso "huu" numa cara fingidamente ofendida. – Vai querer ter esse... Esse _acordo_ comigo ou não? – ele rira novamente fazendo a garota ficar vermelha. – DAN!

– Oi, desculpa. – ele disse tentando ficar sério. – Sim. Creio que eu vá querer sim o... _Acordo_. Aliás somos donos da nossa própria vida. E está na hora de prestarmos mais atenção nela, não? Isso não tem exatamente mais haver com ninguém.

– Muito bem pensado. – ela disse sorrindo. – Nos vemos por aí, Dan. – dissera a morena se afastando até que ouvira seu nome mais uma vez. Ela se virara e notara que agora o loiro mantinha um olhar sério e quase ameaçadoramente acusador.

– Se eu descobrir... Que isso é só mais um plano para atingir a Hermione...

– Como você mesmo disse,meu amigo: isso não tem exatamente mais haver com ninguém...

Querido Diário...

Eu realmente estou sentindo que eu mesmo em outra vida ter jogado merda na cruz. Estou sentindo uma certa perturbação no ar, sabe? Um tipo de perseguição qualquer, sei lá. Quero dizer, não basta meu namorado estar meio revoltado pro meu lado, minha melhor amiga achando que eu vou governar o mundo com essas minhas "psicoses pré-guerra", Harry, meu melhor amigo, andar meio estranho me evitando pelos corredores, Rony, meu estressado carinhoso, ter sumido praticamente do mapa de Hogwarts (última vez que o vi estava enfiado no vestiário feminino de quadribol da Corvinal), agora também tenho que aturar a TPM (Tomei Porrada do Malfoy) de Daniel, que parece mais feliz em arrancar um dente do que me dar aulas de animagalia.

Quero dizer, eu sabia que ele ia tentar recusar as aulas, mas já se revoltar tanto com a minha pessoa é sacanagem. Não é? O que há de mais afinal em tentar ser animaga? Só porque animagalia clandestina é oficialmente declarada crime estadual em 70% dos países mágicos? Será que me inocentam se eu relatar que estou na lista negra do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos: Lord Voldemort?

Ok, eu sei que já fui mais responsável do que isso, mas você, diário, há de convir que é uma atitude não tão idiota uma vez que quanto mais poder mágico se adquirir nessa guerra, mais chances temos de sobreviver. E que dois professores assim de animagalia dando sopa em Hogwarts é mais do que encontrar o potinho de ouro no fim do arco-íris. Mas ele precisava ficar tão revoltado? Que seja, ele pode fazer o show que quiser. Mas se pensa que isso vai me fazer desistir das aulas está muito enganado. Afinal, já tive professores piores... Snape... Draco... Será que sempre vou ficar nas mãos perigosas de um sonserino? Eu não aprendo? Pelo visto não.

Mas não é só isso não... Como se eu já não tivesse que aturar o humor de velho rabugento do Conl, aquele francês chantagista que já está me fazendo uma série de idealizações das quais arranco seus pêlos do corpo através de cera quente e escovo seus dentes com serrote toda vez que ele diz

"_Está fazendo errado, Hermione. Pela última vez, animagalia exige mais capacidade física do que mental!",_ eu ainda tenho que aturar suas chantagens ordinárias.

Como por exemplo:

– Me diga o que estou fazendo aqui antes que eu chute o meu outro pé! – eu dissera entre dentes no início daquela semana enquanto aquele francês arrepiado me guiava horrivelmente pelo Salão Principal àquela hora da madrugada junto daquela cambada de nerd que eu sabia serem no mínimo repetentes.

– Não tem o menor controle sobre seus pés, viu? – dissera Daniel irritado.

Do nada um ruivo espinhento esbarrara na gente com o seu par e me pedira desculpas. Pelo visto ninguém ali além da louca (que não acredito que estou tendo de aturar de novo) da Trelawney sabia realmente dançar uma valsa. Quero dizer, eu até sei... Mas não sou eu que devo guiar.

– Mas o que é isso? Você é a favorita? – dissera Daniel agora descontando seu estresse no coitado que me havia pedido desculpas. – Tenho que fazer uma semana de curso.

– Por que não pediu à Pansy? Ou à Mary? Sei lá, uma fã sua?

– Porque elas não me devem aulas particulares de animagalia. – respondera ele com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

– Então é esse o trato? Aulas de animagalia em troca de aulas de dança? Onde fica a prestatividade da amizade?

– Prestatividade? Eu por um acaso sou da Grifinória, Hermione? Olha bem pra minha cara.

– Excelente. Não conheço metade dessas pessoas. – eu disse entre dentes olhando em volta e logo me virando para um outro estudante acompanhado. – Hei, quem é você? Qual é a sua história? – Daniel revirara os olhos me conduzindo pra longe do casal. – Que foi?

– Lembram o que eu disse? Quem deve conduzir a dança? – dissera aquela doida na sua voz loucamente aluada para nós. Daniel se estressara.

– Estou tentando, mas ela não facilita. Dança pior que um elfo doméstico.

– Até parece que você sabe como! – eu brigara com ele, não acreditando no que estava tendo que ouvir... Aquele verme! Me lembrei porquê de início não ia com a cara dele.

– Você conduz a dama. – dissera a louca para Dan se retirando. Ele me olhara com um sorrisinho irônico tentando se aproximar de mim.

– Vamos tentar de novo, está bem?

– Não chegue perto demais! – então me puxara de forma agressiva de encontro ao seu corpo e eu olhei ainda mais irritada subindo então nos pés dele.

Ele começara então a dançar de forma firme e irritada, pisando na pista como se eu não estivesse em cima dos seus pés.  
Isso tem sido a semana toda, diário... E pensar que ainda estou na maldita quarta-feira está me estressando.

Quem ele pensa que é para me usar assim? Eu não teria, sabe, negado ajuda se ele tivesse me pedido com carinho. Mas não, está todo agressivo comigo como se quisesse me fazer pagar pelo o que estou fazendo a ele.

– O que não é pouco, quando sua prioridade devia estar sendo reunir aqueles dois sonserinos convencidos de pelagem loira. – dissera uma voz atrás da castanha.

– Gina! Pelo amor de Merlin! Quer parar com essa mania maldita de ficar lendo a minha mente?– gritara Hermione para a ruiva que apenas a encarara com o cenho franzido.

– Eu não estou, apenas li o que você escreveu no diário.

– Ah... – dissera Hermione desconcertada. – Pois muito bem. É errado de qualquer forma. E, além disso, quanto àqueles dois, estou dando o exemplo. – dissera a castanha de forma superior. A ruiva apenas a olhara com pena.

– Desde quando você segue os meus conselhos, Mione? Tudo bem que eles são ótimos, mas... – "Ótimos... Aham...", pensara a castanha.

– Essa é realmente um pergunta a se pensar. – eu dissera fazendo a ruiva fechar a cara. – Um dia sei que vou me arrepender disso. – "Se é que já não me arrependi, não é?", pensara Hermione – Mas... Às vezes você é competente. – Hermione terminara com um sorrisinho meigo voltando a atenção para o seu diário.

Mas voltando para meus encontros com Dan. Sinceramente, se eu não soubesse que o objetivo da animagalia era tão forte eu já teria desistido disso há muito tempo. Verdade que Daniel Conl pode ser um ótimo amigo e tudo o mais, mas não o ofereça a autoridade de um superior. Porém, pelo menos estou conseguindo me vingar um pouco.

– Se eu soubesse que tem prazer em me torturar, teria desistido. – ele dissera na hora do almoço enquanto era obrigado a se sentar comigo na mesa da Grifinória.

Vi ele olhar com um certo nojo e incômodo para Harry, Ron e Gina no fim da mesa enquanto eu repassava as tarefas e horários semanais.

– Teremos uma hora de animagalia e uma hora de dança. Todas as noites. Sem exceção.

– Estou sabendo. A tortura nunca termina. Mas sabe o que é fundamental?

– Que ninguém saiba das nossas atividades extracurriculares, sei. – repetira eu o que ele já havia repetido aquela manhã umas cinco vezes.

– Isso. Entre as práticas que menos enaltecem um adolescente está a dança de salão e se eu tiver que aturar isso, você aturará junto comigo.

– Acha que eu vou divulgar essa informação para o público. – eu me revoltara. – Já saí o suficiente no Profeta de Hogwarts, não acha não?

– Então ninguém poder saber, certo? – pressionara ele.

– Ninguém.

– Saber o que? – era Luke que sorria achando graça e estranhando o fato de Daniel Conl estar sentado naquela mesa vermelha e dourada.

– Nada! – respondemos os dois.

– Vamos prosseguir. – dissera Dan energético completamente escarlate se levantando da mesa de supetão.

– Tenho que falar com você. – dissera Luke para o loiro. Dan olhara de mim pra ele e eu encarava os dois.

– Sim. Olha... – dissera o loiro de forma descontraída para Luke. – Eu não posso falar com você agora, quero sair da lista dos possíveis detentos do Snape. Pode ser depois? – dizendo isso saíra quase correndo do Salão Principal batendo de frente ainda com Draco que o olhara com indiferença e pousara então os olhos cinza em mim depois que Dan sumira de vista.

Agora, você acha que ele veio falar comigo? Só porque eu sou sua suposta namorada? Lógico que não. Quem disse que eu sou importante? GRR! Foi direto para a mesa da Sonserina sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Ainda pude ver Andrômeca ir ao seu encontro e depositar um pergaminho em suas mãos, o que me intrigou, é claro. A Sra. Malfoy devia estar bem desesperada mesmo em falar com ele. Luke também se direcionara para a mesa da Sonserina e eu decidira por terminar meu almoço com os meus três amiguinhos queridos.

– Ah! Olha quem resolveu se sentar conosco meros mortais. – dissera Ronald com um sorriso grande e sarcástico.

Harry como sempre afogado em seus pensamentos e Gina lendo o Profeta Diário. Eu apenas olhara com raiva para Rony antes de me sentar.

– Nada de interessante? – me direcionara a Gina, mas fora Rony e seu sarcasmo quem respondera.

– O Profeta Diário? Difícil... Se ainda fosse o Profeta de Hogwarts... Você parou de dar entrevista, Hermione? Balazer anda sumido...

– Acho que Dan bateu um papinho com ele. Não que eu esteja reclamando. – eu respondera finalmente me perguntando o que afinal Dan tinha feito com o sujeito.

– Pois eu estou. Estou começando a sentir saudades das poucas verdades daquele idiota. Ele era engraçado. Adorava quando te retratava como uma caçadora de fama.

– Cala a boca, Ronald. Hein, Gina...

– O mesmo de sempre, ataques em bairros trouxas.

– O que Voldemort espera? Que escondemos Harry embaixo de uma cama trouxa? – eu explodira. Mas fora Harry quem respondera.

– Talvez ele esteja procurando por algum trouxa em especial. – dissera ele sombriamente me olhando de rabo de olho significativamente.

Fala sério até parece que ele vai perder o seu precioso tempo procurando por mim. Não sou eu que tenho uma cicatriz na testa.  
Eu respirara pesadamente passando geléia na minha torrada de forma agressiva, olhara de canto para Draco na mesa da Sonserina, entretido no próprio Profeta Diário com uma cara preocupada.

Por um momento nossos olhares se cruzaram. Aquele olhar indecifrável, um tanto comprometedor, mas não era um olhar bom. Ele podia sentir, como eu, que as coisas estavam piorando para o nosso lado. Podia jurar que ele estava se perguntando se valeria a pena continuar brigado comigo uma vez que temos tão pouco tempo ou se aproveitaria dessa deixa para terminarmos de vez. Ele abaixara os olhos para um canto qualquer da mesa, sem muito sentimento. O que estaria pensando? Ah! Não, Draco, não desista de mim. Não agora.

– O que está pensando, Hermione? – era Harry que parecia bastante interessado na ardência dos meus olhos. Eu engolira em seco tentando fugir daqueles pensamentos.

– O ano está acabando, mais dezessete pessoas morreram essa semana, logo estaremos em campo de batalha...

– Era o que você queria, não era? – dissera Rony de boca cheia. O que eu queria? Como assim? Por algum motivo não gostei do tom dele. E isso ficou claro no meu olhar indignado, pois logo ele tornou a falar, ainda de boca cheia.

– Lutar? Encontrar Lestrange? – eu olhara de Rony para Gina, de Gina para Harry. Por que me olhavam como se minha vontade de lutar fosse um capricho?

– Por que me olham assim? Quando foi que começaram a me ver dessa forma? – eles se entreolharam. – Acham que é um capricho meu? Que não me preocupo de verdade com essa guerra e com o Harry?

– Não, Hermione, pelo contrário. Acho que se preocupa demais. – dissera Gina naquele tom calmo como se eu fosse uma doente. Ah! Por que será? PRque podemos morrer? – Se Voldemort perceber esse seu interesse, Hermione, ele pode usá-lo contra você.

– O que? – eu indagara. Do que aquela ruiva estava falando afinal?

– Voldemort já nos caça há seis anos. – dissera Rony – Não estou tirando meu corpo fora. Só estou dizendo que precisamos ser muito cautelosos. Terá um holofote em cima de nós em campo de batalha.

– Você em especial com um alvo pendurado no pescoço que não vai passar despercebido pela Lestrange. – dissera Gina.

– E ela também não vai passar despercebida por mim, pode ter certeza. – eu respondera com raiva.

– É disso que estamos falando. – dissera Gina. – Você já enfrentou diretamente os Comensais sozinha tantas vezes quanto o Harry, está namorando um Malfoy e duvido que isso deixe os Comensais felizes... – eu olhara contrariada para Draco que se servia de café na mesma cara séria. – O tio dele já parece ter tido um encontro nada amigável contigo. E essa sua Magia Elemental com certeza já deve ter chegado aos ouvidos de Voldemort e você nem aprendeu a usá-la ainda. Não é por nada não, mas duvido que isso não desperte o interesse dele.

– Hum. – dissera Rony ainda de boca cheia. – Isso sem contar o permanente fato de que você ainda é a melhor amiga do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e que é nascida trouxa.

– Aff... – eu suspirara contrariada, não gostando de onde aquela conversa estava querendo me levar.

– O que estou tentando dizer é... – eu olhara para Gina ameaçadoramente sabendo que não viria coisa boa. – Não podemos te manter viva se você ficar indo sempre em direção a morte por livre e espontânea vontade.

Iimediatamente vi a noite do baile em minha mente, aquelas eram as palavras de Draco para mim quando quis entrar na Floresta Proibida. 

"– _Não posso te manter viva se você ficar indo sempre em direção a morte por livre e espontânea vontade"_

Logo vi o sorriso sádico de Bellatrix perante meus olhos e junto dele seu olhar friamente turquesa.

_"– Você não disse que ia me matar?..."_

Eu balançara a cabeça com raiva tentando não me afetar com aquelas lembranças. Olhei para os dois ruivos sabendo que estava sem saída. Então me virei para Harry que abaixara a torrada e me devolvera meu olhar sério.

– E você? – eu indagara estressada para aquelas esmeraldas indiferentemente verdes. Odiava essa síndrome de indiferença que estava dominando Hogwarts.

– Também quer que eu não lute? Que eu espere numa casa trouxa até Bellatrix me encontrar? Acha que devo desistir de Draco ou esperar pelo exato momento em que seu sangue falará mais alto a ponto de me entregar para a família dele? – eu mesma já ria do meu sarcasmo enquanto Harry permanecia impassível. – Mesmo ele tendo provado o seu amor por mim tantas vezes e de maneiras diferentes? – eu rira e olhara para Ron e Gina séria. – Draco me ama. Nunca permitiria que nada de ruim me acontecesse e não vai fraquejar agora que o perigo se aproxima. E nem eu.

Rony e Gina se entreolharam e eu pude ver a vergonha se espalhar nos olhos deles. Eu me servira da minha torrada de forma firme, tentando também não fraquejar perante as minhas esperanças das quais relatara com tanta certeza e confiança. Então eu notara que Harry continuara a me olhar impassível. Abaixara minha taça de suco na mesa, ainda com meu ar confiante quando ele falara.

– Não acho que não deva lutar. Pelo contrário, estará mais protegida conosco. E sei que ficarei mais tranqüilo se eu te mantiver embaixo dos meus olhos. – eu engolira em seco perante ao apoio inesperado de Harry e sua seriedade. – Contudo... – eu olhara de novo. – Não acho que deva confiar em Draco Malfoy.  
Mesmo meu olhar pasmo não desviando nem um minuto do firme olhar silencioso de Harry, pude sentir Rony e Gina ainda mais surpresos com o que ele dissera.

Como assim não confiar em Draco? Até ele mesmo aceitara-o perante todos os seus últimos feitos, a ponto de enfrentar a família e tudo. Mas algo nas esmeraldas de Harry não deixara eu me defender ou defender Draco. Nunca o vira tão convicto de alguma coisa, mas tinha mais algo...

Ele se levantara da mesa atrapalhando meus pensamentos. Olhara para Rony e Gina e pra mim uma última vez antes de sair e se afastara deixando seu aviso no ar. _"Não acho que deva confiar em Draco Malfoy..."_.

**

Daniel permanecia de frente para a porta de carvalho da Sala da Monitoria-Chefe de Hogwarts. Esmagava o pergaminho com o brasão dos Malfoy em sua mão como se isso lhe desse alguma coragem. A coisa realmente estava cada vez mais monstruosa, para Narcisa precisar escrever-lhe.

– Draco. – ele chamara na sua voz firme batendo novamente na porta. – Draco. É importante. – "Como aquele sujeito era teimoso!", pensara Dan e se estressando apontara a própria varinha para a fechadura da porta, ouvira um clique e pôde entrar na sala. – Draco... Onde se meteu esse filho da... – mas não conseguira terminar sua frase, pois alguém apossara-se de seus lábios de forma quase bruta.

Pansy sobrepusera-se cada vez mais sobre ele obrigando-o a subir as escadas da sala de costas, Daniel tentava desviar-se de seus beijos para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia escapar dos lábios carnudos e sedutores da morena.

– Pansy, pelo amor de Merlin, estamos no quarto do Draco. – ele reclamava entre um beijo e outro já sendo empurrado em direção a cama.

– Ele está no Salão Comunal da Sonserina com Luke e os rapazes. – ela dissera ainda beijando-o.

– Mesmo assim... Ele pode volt...

– Cala a boca, Daniel. – brigara ela beijando-o ainda mais fazendo os cabelos da nuca do loiro se arrepiarem. – Olha o que eu trouxe. – ela disse mostrando-lhe uma camisinha.

– Está apelando pro modo tradicional trouxa agora? Não seria melhor uma poção anticoncepcional?

– Não tive tempo de comprar. – ela disse beijando-o novamente. – Isso eu já guardava há um tempo.

Ele sentira a pele lisa da morena embaixo dos seus dedos que acariciavam as suas costas por baixo de sua blusa. A garota abrira todos os botões de sua camisa de uma única vez fazendo um caminho de beijos pelo abdômen definido do loiro. Fora quando com o pouco de lucidez que lhe continha, Dan pôde ouvir a porta da sala se fechando.

– É o Draco! Sai daqui. – ele dissera rápido levantando-se depressa, Pansy caíra ao lado da cama e começara abaixar a própria blusa.

– Ok, estou indo. – dissera ela indo em direção a porta do quarto quando Dan a puxara de forma desesperada.

– Você é retardada? Por aí não! – murmurara ele enquanto pegava a Nimbus de Draco a enfiando na mão de Pansy ignorando as perguntas que ela lhe fazia e empurrando-a da janela. – Desculpa. – a garota ainda gritara antes de se sobrepor na vassoura e planar ainda sentindo seu coração na mão e xingando aquele loiro francês mentalmente.

Quase instantaneamente Draco entrara pela porta do quarto o olhando com o cenho franzido enquanto o francês abria um sorriso de orelha a orelha apoiando-se marotamente na vidraça da janela que acabara de fechar.

– Draco! – dissera animadamente, ainda suando frio. Draco olhara em volta do quarto.

– O que está fazendo aqui. – sua voz era cautelosa e ameaçadora.

– Te procurando.

– Invadiu o meu quarto? – Dan gaguejara perante o seu olhar Comensal.

– Bem eu podia jurar que estava aqui em cima e não havia me escutado te chamar, então resolvi entrar. Me desculpe. – dissera Dan energeticamente.

– Onde está minha vassoura? – perguntara Draco olhando em volta.

– Ah, sobre isso que queria falar com você também. Você a esqueceu no vestiário masculino.

– Esqueci? Não... Acho que não.

– Esqueceu sim, mas posso trazê-la mais tarde se quiser. – Draco apenas o olhara com desdém fingindo interesse.

– E o que você queria tanto falar comigo, Conl, e vestido dessa maneira?

– Ah. Isso? – ele dissera notando sua camisa toda aberta. – Esse calor, né? McGonnagal já chamou minha atenção cinco vezes hoje, isso antes de desmaiar de tesão. Mas então, era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. – ele dissera estendendo o envelope com o brasão dos Malfoy para Draco. – Sua mãe parece preocupada. – dissera agora mais sério enquanto Draco pegava o pergaminho. Dan olhara para as cartas em cima da cômoda. – Ela te escreveu também?

– Não, essas são do meu pai. – dissera Draco abrindo o pergaminho e se permitindo ler.

_**Daniel, meu querido.  
Preciso de sua ajuda para um assunto importante. Sei que como o resto da família Draco é muito chegado a você e é principalmente por isso que recorro a você.  
Preciso que me informe sobre esse suposto relacionamento do meu filho com a sangue-ruim amiga do Potter. Se isso realmente for verdade te imploro que abra os olhos do meu filho, e lembre-o de que tem uma responsabilidade com o Lord e sua família. Que isso colocaria tudo a perder e ameaçaria a todos nós.**____**  
Lembre-o também que Lúcio mataria todos os sangues-ruins de Londres se fosse necessário para cuidar de nossa família e ser leal ao Lord. E mataria todos os sangues-puros do planeta antes de aceitar que seu filho faça diferente. Ele nunca aceitaria esse namoro e se Draco gostar mesmo dessa menina recomende que fique longe dela para poupá-la. Ela seria um alvo fácil para os Comensais.  
Ajude-me, Daniel. Em nome de sua amizade pelo meu filho, não deixe que essa tal Granger enfraqueça os ideais do meu filho e seu elo para com o Lord. Ele estaria morto antes mesmo de se virar contra o mestre. Estou realmente desesperada. Lúcio diz que ele não responde suas cartas. E isso não nos ajuda a montar sua defesa.  
Entre em contato comigo o quanto antes, por favor.  
Com amor,  
Narcisa Malfoy.**__**  
**_  
Draco respirara pesadamente antes de olhar para Dan que mantinha um olhar amigável para ele.

– A coisa está feia, não é? – dissera Dan descontraído. Draco não respondera ainda mirando o pergaminho em suas mãos. – O que você vai fazer?

– Não sei. – admitira Draco ainda de cabeça baixa. Dan franzira o cenho.

– Não está pensando em desistir da Hermione, está? Não agora... Depois de tanto lutar...

– Lutar? – Draco levantara os olhos cinza estreitos. – A questão é... Será que Hermione quer que eu continue lutando?

– Hermione está com você! É sua finalmente! Será que isso não basta? – dissera Dan cautelosamente se aproximando de Draco que apenas o encarava. – Não acredito que perdem tempo brigando quando deviam estar mais unidos do que nunca.

– Brigando... – ele dissera o olhando de forma intensa. – Você parece bastante por dentro do que acontece entre Hermione e eu. Já não mandei se afastar dela? – Dan respirara irritado, exausto de aturar a teimosia de Draco.

– Ótimo! Faça como quiser. Eu só achei que devia saber da carta. – dissera Daniel saindo do quarto parando apenas quando chegara à porta e dizendo de forma decidida. – E pela última vez, Draco: Seu pai está atrás de você, Bella está atrás da Hermione, faça alguma coisa antes de ser tarde demais. Assuma-a de uma vez e lute por ela ou termine com ela e salve-a pra sempre. – e dizendo isso batera a porta do quarto com brutalidade e descera as escadas com raiva. Draco apenas registrava as palavras do amigo, respirando pesadamente.

Ficara um bom tempo ainda mirando o campo aberto de Hogwarts, o sol que refletia no lago, pensando em Hermione. Quando avistara a própria, sentada ao pé da árvore. Sentira um aperto no seu peito e uma vontade absurda de sair correndo ao seu encontro, quando vira Daniel se aproximando dela ainda carregando o recente estresse que Draco pusera sobre ele. Com o cenho franzido vira Hermione ouvir atentamente o amigo fazendo-o se sentar com ela, perguntando a ele o motivo daquele nervosismo. Daniel acenava negativamente com a cabeça, obviamente nada disposto a contar. Mas mesmo assim eles pareciam tão íntimos que Draco sentira uma raiva e mágoa machucar a boca de seu estômago.

**

Querido diário,

hoje voltando a relatar os acontecimentos da semana posso dizer que estou definitivamente perdendo Draco. Pude perceber isso na aula de Poções quando Snape, aquele babaca, resolveu ter um pouco de compaixão e me deixar em paz um pouco. Eu que estava sentada com Draco tentava chamar a atenção dele um pouco, mas sem muito sucesso. Me virei para ele enquanto ele matinha a sua atenção presa nas malditas raízes que cortava com tanto empenho.  
– Está tããoo sééérioo... – eu implicara encarando infantilmente os seus olhos presos nas raízes. - Sabe no que eu estava pensando? – eu murmurara para ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Mas ele nem me olhara, dizendo apenas "hum" para mim. – Que eu já estudei o suficiente para as provas de amanhã... E que não preciso assistir a última aula de hoje. – ele continuara cortando a merda das raízes respondendo ainda com o "hum" – Quer matar?

– Quem?

– A aula, Draco! – eu brigara ainda em murmuro. Ele me olhara notando meu estresse e respondera seriamente.

– Melhor não. Tenho coisas a fazer. – eu fizera bico emburrada. Que estúpido, sempre me obriga a matar aula, agora que eu quero ele não quer. – E já matamos aulas demais. Vai acabar nos prejudicando academicamente.

– Você não quer ficar comigo? – eu perguntara sentindo que ele notara meu tom sentido por baixo da minha voz firme. Ele parara de cortar as raízes, eu temia sua resposta, mas ela não veio e sim a voz irritante do inconveniente do seboso.

– Acredito que vocês dois tenham muito o que discutir, Srta. Granger. E que o fato dele não querer passar o horário da última aula com você a incomode, mas eu gostaria de dar a minha última aula do ano se for possível.

Como eu queria que a cabeça dele se explodisse. Pude ouvir atrás de mim uma risadinha da Pansy corroer minha espinha e olhei de volta para Draco que continuava indiferente ao comentário daquele insensível filho da mãe. E aquele morcego continuara a dar a sua aula. Última, graças a Merlin.

– E como toda última aula do sexto ano letivo, eu começo com um assunto que os interessará um pouco. Alguns de vocês... – ele olhara para mim com desdém, com certeza eu não pertencia àquele grupo ao qual ele se referia. – Provavelmente os pertencentes de sangue absolutamente puro e de família nobre, devem já ter ouvido falar... Das _"Quatro Poções Proibidas"_. – ok, aquilo não intrigara apenas o resto da turma, mas à mim também. Por um momento me desviei um pouco da indiferença de Draco que agora mantinha sua atenção em suas anotações, apoiando a cabeça na outra mão, apoiada sobre o cotovelo em cima da mesa, nada interessado em Snape. Me virei para Snape.

– Quatro Poções? Existem muito mais poções proibidas no mundo mágico. – eu dissera.

– Mas apenas quatro que feitas lhe proporcionam passagem apenas de ida para Azkaban. – dissera Draco sem desviar sua atenção, em voz baixa, mas todos ouviram. Eu me virara para Draco intrigada, mas ele não parecia muito interessado no assunto.

– Exatamente. – dissera Snape. – Assim como as Três Maldições Imperdoáveis, existem também as que podemos chamar de Quatro Poções Imperdoáveis. Alguém sabe me dizer que poções são essas?

Uma grande porcentagem da sala olhara em direção a mim. Mas vergonhosamente eu não tinha aquela resposta. Nunca ouvira falar das Poções Imperdoáveis. Parecia mais lenda urbana da Sonserina. Ron olhara em minha direção e parecera se assustar quando eu informara silenciosamente que não sabia a resposta.

– _**Poção Olictavus**_. – fora Dan quem respondera. Toda sala, inclusive eu, nos viramos para ele.

– A poção para esquecer um amor? – eu perguntara pasma, me lembrando instantaneamente do meu sonho com a mãe de Harry.

– Sim, Granger. – Snape parecera aborrecido como sempre por eu atrapalhar sua aula. – Proibida pelo ministério e que fizera Antares Sérpia morrer em Azkaban...

– O que? – eu indagara revoltada. Nem eu sabia o porquê daquela realidade me afetar tanto, mas aquilo realmente me deixava indignada. – Azkaban pelo resto da vida? Eu não entendo! Poções do Amor não são proibidas. Não vemos bruxos que induzem o amor no próximo de forma quase imperialista ser condenado a Azkaban. Por que ela seria? Por que a Poção Olictavus é uma das Quatro Proibidas afinal? Às vezes ela pode ser necessária também, isso não devia fazer parte da livre escolha de cada bruxo? – quando eu me toquei eu estava de pé com todos os olhos da sala virados para mim, só então eu, completamente envergonhada, voltara ao meu assento e ouvira então uma curta risada seca e até um pouco... Sarcástica (?) vinda de Draco que continuara com suas anotações.

– Poções do Amor, Srta. Granger,... – começou Snape no seu tom sarcástico e superior, satisfeito por minha demonstração de ignorância. – Não passam de leves encantos brincalhões, sem verdadeiros resultados duradouros e malignos, enquanto a Poção Olictavus elimina qualquer tipo de sentimento humano direcionado ao amor de um bruxo, quase um retalhamento bruto. Sem cura existente. Uma poção com mais resultados eficazes do que a própria Sérpia pudesse prever. Uma poção realmente maligna. Uma poção que praticamente destruíra Salazar Slytherin.

Ele dera uma pausa para as outras poções.

– Alguém sabe mais alguma? _**A Poção Obsidiana**_, alguém conhece? – ninguém respondera. – Uma das favoritas na Idade Média, a poção para se ver o futuro. – todos se sobrepuseram mais atentos nas carteiras, em exceção de Draco que continuava não interessado. – Ela te dá o deslumbre de um pequeno momento futuro da sua vida. Um momento, que mais tarde ficou claro para o ministério, que poderia destruir por completo o presente do bruxo que o conhecesse. Até mesmo enlouquecer. – ok, mas vamos combinar que a tal Poção Proibida era por demais atraente. – Se alguém aqui pudesse saber que vai morrer amanhã, alguém gostaria de saber? – a resposta de todos fora óbvia e claro Snape dera um sorrisinho. – Mesmo que não houvesse meios de evitá-la? – ninguém respondera. É... Complicado. – A Poção Obsidiana não lhe mostra o que pode ser revertido, e sim o que não tem possível alteração.

Ele dera outra pausa enquanto a informação entrava em nossas cabeças.

– _**Transfers**_... Alguém conhece? – então eu levara um susto com a voz indiferente de Draco ao meu lado.

– Poção que abre um portal para um futuro determinado. – espera aí! Eu conheço isso! Era a minha dívida fazer esse ritual com Draco em troca das aulas de teatro! Me virei para ele completamente desesperada enquanto Snape continuava a falar da poção para a turma. – Que foi? – perguntara Draco de cenho franzido obviamente achando exagero minha reação.

– Você! – eu exclamara entre dentes.

– Ninguém nunca vai saber. – dissera Draco entediado com meu ataque.

– Você disse que isso não nos colocaria em Azkaban! – eu murmurara da forma menos desesperada e mais ameaçadora possível.

– E estamos em Azkaban por acaso?

Como ele podia não ligar? Eu podia passar o resto da minha vida em Azkaban! Claro que se Daniel soubesse disso, nunca que iria me fazer roubar um vestido para provar do gostinho do crime.

– Diferente da Obsidiana, a Transfers nos transfere para um final alternativo, sujeito a alteração. Você não apenas tem uma visão e sim é transferido de mente e alma para dentro dele, participa dele. Sua alma é colocada no seu corpo do futuro visitado. Um futuro que pode ser alterado assim que voltasse ao presente e fizesse algo diferente do que era destinado. É claro que também foi proibida uma vez que muitos bruxos morriam ao descobrirem que não tinham mais corpos na data escolhida. Ou seja... – fora eu quem respondera olhando assassinamente para Draco que apenas levantara as sobrancelhas em desafio.

– Que estavam mortos...

– Agora a última e pior de todas. – continuara Snape de forma mais sombria. – _**Amargunis**_. Alguém conhece?

– É o que? Para apagar a amargura? – chutara Rony rindo consigo mesmo, porém se calando ao notar o olhar de nojo do seboso.

– Para ressuscitar os mortos. – fora Draco e Dan que deram a resposta correta ao mesmo tempo. Todos olhavam de um para o outro. Realmente, só as famílias mais nobres, de mais sangues-puros e mais malignas conheciam.

– Muito bem. – dissera Snape. – É claro que eu não preciso explicar as conseqüências trágicas desse feito uma vez que vocês podem ter uma idéia. Uma vez aberto um portal para outro mundo, mesmo que para buscar ou resgatar alguém muito bom, sempre vem algo junto com ele. Algo ruim e terrível... Dependendo de onde esta alma estava. – era óbvio que ninguém queria ouvir mais sobre a Amargunis, era macabro demais. Percebi que em matéria de passar a mensagem "Nunca façam isso!" Snape conseguia ser muito mais convincente e esclarecedor do que Olho-Tonto Moody. – Agora... – voltara o seboso depois de mais um silêncio de forma mais animada, uma animação tão estranha que assustou vindo dele. – O ministério me dá a permissão de exercer uma das Poções Proibidas todo final de ano, quando estou prestes a formar a turma do sexto ano. Depois, é claro, de deixar claro as conseqüências que sofrerão se tentarem algum dia exercê-las.

– Quem ele vai ressuscitar? – gemera Rony para Harry.

– E a minha favorita é... _A Poção Obsidiana_. – dissera ele levantando um cálice de prata e uma pedra cinza com manchas negras. Um pedra que tinha toda uma fisionomia velha e brusca, quase feia, mas que na verdade tinha uma beleza única. – Agora, quem aqui tem a coragem de beber a poção? – ele perguntara com a voz sombria olhando desafiadoramente para cada rosto naquela sala.

– Eu quero beber! – dissera Harry de pé determinado. Todos o olhavam tensos. Eu mesma sentia a minha respiração cortante.

– Nada disso, Potter. – dissera Snape surpreendendo a todos. – Dumbledore deu ordens diretas para que não deixasse você tomar a poção. Talvez porque obviamente você seria o mais afetado nessa sala por ela.

– Não! Eu não me afeta... – tentara Harry, mas Snape o cortara.

– Ordens são ordens, Potter! – era a resposta final de Snape e sinceramente, eu ficara mais tranqüila com a negação dele. Me aterrorizaria saber o futuro irreparável de Harry. Harry teve de se sentar contrariado, eu vira seu pensamento raivoso se direcionar a Dumbledore.

– Preocupada com o futuro do seu amiguinho? – eu ouvira Draco murmurar com deboche. Me virei pra ele com o cenho franzido e o desprezo nos olhos, que não o afetou.

– E com quem participará dele... – eu respondi,o sorriso de Draco ia murchando aos poucos. Obviamente sabendo que eu sabia de sua mentira. – Vai me dizer a verdade? – eu perguntei mais prontamente. Ele continuava por me encarar. – Hein?

– Quem é você para me exigir a verdade? – ele perguntara calmamente, e eu pude ver o mesmo Draco que me chamava de sangue-ruim.

– Como assim quem eu sou? – eu perguntara incrédula. – Sou sua namorada! Não sou? – ele demorara pra me responder, utilizando o meio tempo para me analisar, me estudar, ainda muito calmo e desafiadoramente.

– É. – ele dissera secamente.

– Então? – eu pressionara. Não acreditando naquela discussão.

– E Conl?

– Ainda isso? – eu reclamava. – Qual é o seu problema afinal? Por que defende tanto essa birra com ele?

– E por que você o defende tanto? – agora fora eu quem causara o silêncio. Seu tom calmamente agressivo me dava vontade de chorar.

– É meu amigo. – eu dissera quase sem voz e ele sorrira perigosamente.

– É, acho que a verdade nunca será um problema entre nós.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – eu perguntei completamente derrotada e ferida, pela primeira vez ele parecera se afetar com o meu estado naquela discussão, mas logo outra voz se fez ouvida.

– Eu vou beber. – era Daniel no fim da sala que se levantara e ia decidido até a mesa do professor. Só então notamos que uma aula acontecia a nossa volta.  
Daniel pegara a concha e a mergulhara dentro do caldeirão em cima da mesa e depositara seu conteúdo dentro da taça, esperando a ordem de Snape.

– Mais alguém? – perguntara Snape.

– Eu. – eu me ouvira dizendo e seguindo Daniel até a mesa.

Ninguém parecia capaz de dizer alguma coisa, qualquer comentário. O que estariam pensando? Que somos loucos ou corajosos? Eu me depositara ao lado de Dan respirando ainda com irritação, não esquecendo das últimas palavras de Draco. Aquele loiro já estava começando a me deixar absurdamente estressada, me indagando daquela forma, cheio de indiretinhas... Depois não vai adiantar se pendurar na vassoura no jogo de Quadribol, não.

– Está se divertindo? – perguntara Dan para mim com o cenho franzido, obviamente notando meu ar irritado.

– O que? – eu dissera irônica. – É o melhor dia da minha vida!

– Meu também. – dissera uma voz ao meu lado que eu sabia que vinha de Draco que também viera até a mesa ficando ao meu lado.

_ "Ah! Agora acaba de ficar melhor!",_ eu pensara. Logo duas taças surgiram a nossa frente e fizemos o mesmo que Dan fizera, esperando a ordem de Snape para beber a poção. Vi que Daniel olhara de rabo de olho para nós, eu entre os dois.

– Agora vocês precisam prestar absoluta atenção... – começara Snape de forma sombria para turma e para nós três. – Se fizerem algo de errado ou diferente do que eu direi poderão sofrer conseqüências terríveis... Nunca...

– O que é isso? – ele murmurara para a gente. – Uma competição pra ver quem tem o futuro mais trágico? Não é obvio que é a Hermione? Nós somos ricos.

– Cala a boca, Daniel! – eu murmurara de volta.

– Parece que somos os únicos dispostos a saber como essa guerra termina. – dissera Draco ainda seco.

– Está maluco? – respondera Dan – Eu só quero saber o resultado da sena-mágica. Sou tão azarento que jogo na sena e levo multa. – eu respirara entediada. Snape realmente não existia para nós, não conseguíamos prestar atenção em mais nada além da nossa pequena discussão. – Você achou o que? Que eu ia querer ver o futuro da nossa agradável relação?

– Impressionante o seu senso de humor, Daniel. – dissera Draco ainda sério. – Realça seu lado jovial.

– Imagina que lado o seu humor realça então...

– Muitos morreram tentando beber a poção sem a concentração exata. – eu ouvi Snape de algum lado. – É muito importante que não estejam com sentimentos ou pensamentos que possam por negatividade na poção.

– Parem vocês dois! – eu murmurara entre eles. – Merlin, vocês se amam!

– Amor? Não, os Malfoy não amam...

– Muito bem lembrado, Conl... – dissera Draco. – Agora quer fazer o favor de calar a droga da boca?

– Como assim muito bem lembrado? É verdade isso? – eu indagara. Ele se virara pra mim raivoso.

– Você também?

– Crianças... Briguem mais baixo, a turma pode ouvir. – dissera Dan obviamente se divertindo com aquilo. Snape continuava com as indicações sobre o ritual, mas não prestávamos atenção em nada.

– _Verdade nunca será um problema entre nós..._ – eu murmurara para Draco irritada. – Agora eu sei perfeitamente o que você quer dizer.

– Mesmo? – Draco se virara agressivamente sarcástico para mim. – Impressionante como Daniel Conl sempre te faz chegar perfeitamente nas conclusões corretas.

– Isso não tem nada haver com Daniel, Draco. Só com você! – eu dissera já sentindo que todos naquela sala assistiam nossa discussão.

– Ah, claro. Não vamos envolver a vítima Daniel Conl em nossas brigas conjugais. Vai ver nem é ele que dá em cima da minha namorada. Vai ver é você que dá em cima dele.

– Draco! – exclamara Daniel.

– É necessário principalmente que estejam otimamente espiritualizados, sem conflitos internos, que estejam totalmente voltados apenas para a poção... – ouvi Snape dizendo.

– Você é patético, Draco. Seu ciúme é patético. – eu dizia tentando não me afetar.

– Ora, então namore o Conl. Tenho certeza que ele seria muito mais cavalheiresco e _verdadeiro_ com você, _"Hermigatinha"_.

– Pare de falar merda, Draco! – se alterara Daniel enquanto eu registrava as últimas palavras dele. – Hermione, não ligue pra ele. – Draco se virara para ele.

– Você é o que? Advogado dela? – Daniel se virara para a frente tentando controlar o próprio estresse e deixando escapar entre dentes "Ah! Isso vai ser interessante...".

– Chega! – ordenara Snape na sua voz arrastada. – Vocês vão beber a poção ou continuar disputando essa pessoa desagradável? – "Vai pro inferno!", eu pensara enquanto olhara de soslaio para o seboso.

– É o estresse ambulante aqui. – reclamara Daniel apontando para Draco.

– Por que você não ficou na França, hein? – perguntara Draco com raiva de volta.

– Eu disse chega. – dissera Snape. – Chega, vocês três. Prestaram atenção no que eu disse? Estão preparados? Se não estiverem saiam da minha sala imediatamente.

– ESTAMOS! – respondemos os três com raiva.

– Muito bem.

Ficamos em silêncio por longos minutos até que ao mesmo tempo, nós três viramos nossa taça com a Poção Obsidiana garganta abaixo.

O que será que aqueles dois viram?

Hermione parara de escrever olhando pela vidraça de seu quarto enquanto lembrava dos acontecimentos daquele dia. Olhara a madeira escura que continha naquele ambiente e as longas cortinas verde-escuras. Um ambiente meio frio e imperialista, grandes quadros que Hermione sabia pertencerem aos Malfoy, cobriam as paredes.

Do lado de fora da janela podia ver uma noite estrelada e muito abaixo o pátio da mansão, um imenso jardim de rosas brancas. Sabia que aquela era a sala em que vira Draco e Dan jovens duelando, mas não lembrava de ter visto aquele jardim de rosas na outra visão... Nem a estatua, nem o lugar onde vira Draco e Dan tocando violão. Aquela não era a Mansão Malfoy de antes.

– Granger! – aquela voz congelara sua espinha. Hermione permanecia em choque ainda de frente para a janela e de costas para de onde vinha aquela voz. Sabia de quem era, e ouvi-la ali de novo, tão firme e fria, deixara-a tensa.

– Levante-se. Chorar não vai adiantar. Só você pode fornecer a força de que você mesma precisa. – se virara devagar com medo do que viria.

Ela vira a si mesma, uma garota de cabelos bagunçadamente cacheados caída de joelho no azulejo frio da sala. Apoiava-se nas duas mãos de forma exausta, podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante. Ephram Malfoy permanecia indiferente a três metros dela, com a varinha apontada para o chão e a outra mão na cintura, como a pose do zorro. Hermione ia se aproximando de Ephram e a Hermione do futuro aos poucos e cautelosamente, rondava-os temerosa, sem conseguir decifrar aquela visão. Ela enfim fora capturada?

– Por favor,... Não agüento mais. – pedia a Hermione do futuro levantando os olhos para o loiro de forma sofrida.

– Levante-se! – ordenara Ephram de forma impaciente.

– Dói... – ela dissera quase sem voz.

– Não vai doer mais quando você controlar... – ele dissera firme.

– Eph... – mas ela não terminara, pois logo fora jogada para trás por um feitiço do loiro, como se esse a tivesse socado com um taco de beisebol.

Ephram estendera no ar cinco pequenas esferas de vidro que voaram avassaladoramente em direção a Hermione. 

Hermione vira a si mesma desviar de três das esferas, desviando-as com a própria Magia Elemental do vento. Mas duas delas bateram em cheio contra a sua perna e ombro abrindo feridas causadas por uma reação química da própria esfera. A Hermione da visão gemera de dor, enquanto a Hermione real quase gemera junto conforme aquela cena agonizante.

– Levante-se, Granger! – ordenara Ephram, assustando agora até a Hermione real. Ela vira a Hermione da visão levantar os olhos raivosos e exaustos para o tio de Draco que respirara entediado. – Levante-se, Hermione. – ele repetira mais calmo.

– Não. Me. Chame. De. Hermione. – ela dissera pausadamente. O loiro permanecera calado observando-a, estudando-a enquanto ela se levantava. – Por que está me olhando assim?

– Nada... Você me lembra alguém. – ele dissera de forma sombria, Hermione vira a si mesma olhá-lo em compreensão e desconfiança.

Ela sabia a quem ele se referia. Lílian Evans. O que será que ele estava fazendo com ela? Sabia que ele era o único especialista vivo na Magia Elemental... Mas nada parecia se encaixar. Por que não a matava de uma vez?  
Agora Ephram estendera no ar magicamente três punhais que giravam no mesmo lugar e foram igualmente em direção a castanha. Mas dessa vez ela abrira os braços com força fazendo com que uma onda invisível passasse por eles desintegrando-os.

– Muito bom. Você está mais forte... – ele recomeçara a falar mais firmemente enquanto Hermione apenas respirava com dificuldade tentando se manter em pé. – Mas não o suficiente. Prepare-se! – ele dissera apontando a varinha para ela.

Hermione se assustara com o que iria ver. A própria Hermione da visão parecia temerosa. Então era aquela hora... Ele iria matá-la. Mas ela não ouvira nenhuma maldição da morte, vira apenas a si mesma ser atingida por algum feitiço que a fizera cair de joelhos nos chão. Enquanto a Hermione da visão gritava seus cabelos balançavam perante uma ventania que só circulava ela.

Todos os móveis do ambiente começavam a se estremecer fazendo um barulho perturbador. Como se uma manada estivesse passando. Vira Ephram gritar com autoridade para uma Hermione que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos perante a força que fazia para não gritar, se entregar a dor.

– Agüente firme. Sei que já agüentou dores maiores que essa. – dissera Ephram, Hermione parecia não ouvir. – Ou melhor... Você já sentiu a Cruciatus no seu corpo antes, lembra? Vamos... Agüente, sei que consegue. Reaja, Granger!

– Não consigo... – ela dizia em meio aos próprios gemidos de dor. Seus braços já estavam abertos enquanto a ventania dobrava em intensidade e alguns objetos já começavam a atravessar a sala. A Hermione real permanecia assustada e sem entender que realidade era aquela e como adquirira aquele poder.

– Por quem você vai chamar? Não pode chamar por ninguém! Potter? Não sabe que você está aqui. Draco? Não quer mais saber de você. Por quem você vai chamar? – Hermione já começara a sentir ainda mais ódio daquele Malfoy miserável, pelo seu tom de voz debochado e indiferente, via a Hermione da visão segurar os cabelos com as duas mãos de forma suplicante.

– Dan! – gritara a Hermione da visão assustando-a ainda mais. "Dan?", pensara ela. Ephram quase rira.

– Dan... – repetira ele achando graça. – Parece que Draco não é mais o seu herói, não é?

– Pare! – a Hermione da visão gritara para Ephram com ódio, fazendo agora a ventania que a cercara cercar o loiro também. Ephram parecera gostar da reação dela, o que confundira a Hermione real.

– Agüente! – brigara Ephram e dizendo firmemente. – Eu não sou o Conl. Não sou o Potter. Não sou o Draco. Sou seu treinador. E eu não me afeto te vendo sentir dor. Não tem ninguém aqui que tenha pena de você, Granger! 

Draco estava no Três Vassouras, o local estava todo decorado com fitas vermelhas e douradas. Um palco onde uma banda arrumava a aparelhagem de som. Em cima do palco havia uma imensa faixa flutuante com os dizeres _"Hermigatinha, boa sorte! Você é a melhor! Te amamos!"_. Ele olhara em volta onde o bar estava repleto de estudantes de Hogwarts, incluindo Luke, Roger e outros sonserinos. Potter e seus seguidores se encontravam organizando o bufe. Ainda vira de soslaio a ruiva mirim dar uns berros autoritários para Jack que segurava uma tigela de doces e quase os deixara cair.

Draco continuara por rondar o Três Vassouras à procura de Hermione. "O que estaria acontecendo?", pensara ele. O que de tão importante estava acontecendo ali que não estivesse sujeito a alteração? De certa forma, conforme andava por aquela realidade distante, sentia-se bem. Longe dos problemas presentes, longe da raiva que estava sentindo de Hermione, a vontade de feri-la... Para assim ter uma desculpa covarde para fugir, não ter de enfrentar tudo aquilo sozinho. Se ao menos tivesse ali a certeza que tudo terminaria bem. Ou que ela o amava também...

Fora então que notara costas nuas, num vestido frente única, os cachos caindo-lhe pelos ombros. Parecia distante, pensativa, triste... O que aconteceu? "Será que eu morri?", pensara Draco maldosamente com um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios enquanto se aproximava das costas da castanha. Ele a contornara engolindo em seco percebendo que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, levara um susto ao ouvir a voz de Dan a sua frente que colocara a mão no ombro de Hermione.

– Podemos ir embora, se quiser. – Daniel estava diferente, o cabelo raspado até bem curto, uma pequena barba mal feita no queixo uma aparência um tanto diferente que lhe dava um aspecto mais triste e sofredor mesmo por trás do seu ar debochado e canalha.

Algo acontecera. "Merda, não é que eu morri mesmo...", pensara Draco sarcástico. Ele vira Hermione dar um sorriso quase animado para Dan.

– De jeito nenhum. Vocês fizeram isso para mim. É maravilhoso. – ela dissera olhando em volta.

– Mas Draco não vai vir. – ele dissera com um olhar caloroso fazendo o sorriso de Hermione murchar aos poucos e se transformar num sorriso triste. "Uffa, eu não morri.", pensara Draco respirando mais facilmente.

– Não, ele vem sim. Ele disse que viria. – ela dissera confiante. Dan sorrira para ela e então avistara algo atrás deles.

Tanto Hermione quanto o Draco real se viraram para conferir o que era. E ele notara que se tratava do Draco do futuro que chegava no Três Vassouras numa cara amarrada observando toda a decoração do ambiente e finalmente encontrando o olhar de Hermione que prendera a respiração.

Draco olhara com o cenho franzido para a sua cópia do futuro se perguntando o que ele fizera dessa vez, já sentindo desprezo pelo Draco do futuro, pelo seu olhar superior. Tinha algo mais naqueles olhos cinza. Ele estava diferente. Era como se uma fera maligna e cruel se encontrasse por trás daqueles olhos cinzas. Tinham pouca expressão, porém uma porcentagem absurda de mistério, como se estivesse possuído por Tom Riddle ou coisa assim. Não parecia ele.

Vira o Draco do futuro ir a passos rápidos em direção a Hermione que ia também apreensiva em direção a ele. Ele olhara para os lados notando que as pessoas presentes logo se viravam para continuar seus afazeres não querendo parecer bisbilhoteiros. Draco acompanhava a cena bem de perto, até que eles ficaram bem próximos um do outro.

– Draco... – começara Hermione numa voz rouca.

– Tome... – ele dissera numa voz fria cortando as palavras da castanha de uma forma seca.

Entregara-lhe um pergaminho amassado de forma bruta, como se não quisesse manter muito contato com a pele da garota. Draco vira o Draco da visão ainda dar uma última olhada para o pergaminho amassado na mão fechada da garota e então subira as íris cinzas para as castanhas, onde Hermione achara um olhar tão magoado quanto decidido, e uma pequena fúria que fazia aquele pergaminho na sua mão esquerda esquentar.

– O que é isso? – perguntara a castanha tentando não mostrar medo em sua voz.

– De agora em diante eu não devo mais me preocupar com você. – ele dissera numa voz fria e olhara novamente para o pergaminho e depois para ela que mantinha o cenho franzido. Draco vira esse ritual dos dois com nojo de si mesmo. – Você tinha razão em tudo o que disse. Sem exceções. – Hermione permanecera ainda encarando Draco de forma desconfiada até que optara por abrir o pergaminho de forma desesperada, mas Draco a impedira. – Não agora!

– Por que não? – perguntara Hermione de forma brusca encarando-lhe agora muito próxima uma vez que ele se sobrepusera para impedi-la. O Draco real sentira-se com um pesar no peito ao notar o olhar raivoso e magoado de Hermione, era um olhar ainda mais intenso e terrível que qualquer outro que já lhe dera. O que ele fizera?

– Porque isso não tem nada a ver com o que estou dizendo a você. Não quero que esse conteúdo te confunda agora. – os dois continuaram por se encararem por longos segundos, Draco notava tenso um olhar castanho revoltado e perdido a sua frente e engolira em seco. – Quero que vá embora. – ele dissera bruscamente assustando a castanha. – Vá para a França e de preferência fique por lá. Não volte para Hogwarts.

– Quem é você pra me dizer pra não voltar a Hogwarts? – ela perguntara com raiva, mas o loiro respondera apenas com um sorriso seco e sarcástico. Então a castanha tentara se acalmar e voltar a falar de queixo em pé fingindo não se intimidar por seu tom sarcástico. – Você disse que não queria que eu me afastasse de você, que iria comigo aonde quer que...

– Era mentira isso também. – cortara Draco de forma brusca, Hermione levantara mais ainda o queixo de forma desafiadora fingindo não se afetar. Draco vira o Draco da visão engolir em seco, mas manter sua posição indiferente. – Era _tudo _mentira. – Hermione engolira em seco e Draco acompanhara tal processo enquanto outro silêncio se estendia entre eles. – Vá embora. – terminara simplesmente.

– Eu posso tentar me afastar de você... Mas a França não seria o suficiente.

– Seria para mim. Não tem mais graça brincar com as suas atitudes... Com o seu coração. – dissera ele ainda no seu tom indiferente.

– Pensei que meu coração fosse o seu maior alvo, Draco Malfoy. – ela dissera numa voz elegantemente debochada, quase o parabenizando.

– Não gostei do que alcancei... – dissera ele com um pouco de repugnância. – Mas tudo o que eu acho eu já deixei claro ontem. Eu só vim lhe entregar isso, eu não perderia tempo para ir embora se fosse você.

– Quem disse que você alcançou? – dissera Hermione quase sem voz com os olhos embaçados.

– Vai embora! – ordenara o loiro em voz alta. Hermione olhara em volta e o Draco real fizera o mesmo, notando que todos não conseguiam mais fingir que não prestavam atenção. A castanha se voltara para Draco.

– É isso aqui... – Hermione dissera ainda num sussurro com a mão direita em cima do seu colo esquerdo onde pode sentir as suas palpitações aceleradas – Que quer ficar. Lembra? _"Quem eu realmente sou."_... Esse aqui. – Draco ainda olhava contrariado de Hermione para o colo dela e o Draco real respirava com dificuldade com uma vontade absurda de abraçar Hermione e matar a si próprio de porrada. – Você é um falso, Malfoy. Eu poderia te amaldiçoar, te fazer sentir um décimo do que eu sofri se eu realmente não sentisse tudo o que disse sentir.

– Não, não poderia. Pois você é fraca... Seus meios de ataque são tão patéticos quanto os de defesa. Seu coração guarda uma chave patética. Mas a sua parte mais fraca é a personalidade. – ele dera uma pausa notando o cenho franzido da castanha. – É tão ridícula que mesmo depois de tudo o que eu te fiz, nem me odiar você consegue. Se tornou uma garota burra. Fácil demais de se desestruturar. Até seus sentimentos são de porcelana. – Hermione continuara em silêncio apenas o encarando no olhar mais forte que tentava. – Não adianta esconder sua mágoa atrás desse falso olhar superior. – debochara ele. – Isso acaba por não distanciar muito a sua índole da minha. – Draco dera um curto sorriso debochado ao ver o silêncio da castanha e se virara para ir embora, mas ouvira ela se pronunciar.

– E agora você vai embora...

– É. Não quero te ouvir cantar. – ele se virara para dizer. – Não me interessa mais as suas canções, entende? E nem você. – "Você é patético!", Draco dissera para a sua cópia do futuro como se ele pudesse ouvi-lo.

– O seu pergaminho, pode levar... Não o quero. – dissera ela ainda tentando se manter firme. Draco fechara o sorriso, voltando para o seu olhar sério. – E você não sabe nada sobre os meus sentimentos.

– Sei sim... – o loiro dissera com a voz arrastada. – Pois são eles que te diferenciam de mim. Já disse.

– Eu nunca vou... Te perdoar. – ela dissera quase sem voz, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelos seus olhos.

– E quem é que está pedindo perdão aqui,... Sangue-ruim?

Ela permanecera parada vendo-o sair do Três Vassouras, ouvindo-o dizer um sarcástico "Boa Festa" junto de uma sarcástica reverência enquanto passava da porta do bar. E depois se virara decidida indo em passos firmes em direção ao palco. O Draco real vira-a passar por Dan decidida, ignorando o seu chamado.

Todos no bar acompanhavam Hermione subir no palco e segurar o microfone com agressividade, olhava para a porta do bar por onde Draco havia saído. O Draco real ainda perguntava com tristeza, esquecendo-se de que ela não podia ouvi-lo. "Para quem você vai cantar? Ele foi embora...", e logo se corrigindo com pesar: "Eu fui...".

– Mesmo que você não possa ouvir... – ela murmurara, como se só o Draco real a ouvisse. – Ou não queira...

Então num gesto simples com a varinha fizera aparecer em cima do piano um pergaminho contendo algumas notas. O pianista da banda um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos e de barba, mas numa aparência jovem, acenara afirmativamente e começara a seguir as notas do pergaminho e começara uma melodia arrepiante, terrivelmente sofrida, lembrando a Draco o próprio uivo das sereias. Conforme a música se prolongava os outros músicos começavam a acompanhá-la e tocando todos ali presentes. Draco ainda dera uma rápida olhada para Dan e vira-o sério aparentemente mal por causa de Hermione. Quem podia culpá-lo? Sentira uma fisgada de ciúme, mas também de consideração. Logo Hermione começara a cantar. 

_Broken heart One more time  
(Coração destruído mais uma vez)  
Pick yourself up  
(O apanhe você mesmo)  
Why even cry?  
(pra que chorar?)  
Broken pieces In your hands  
(Pedaços quebrados em suas mãos)  
Wonder how you'll make it whole  
(Desejo saber como você o fará inteiro)_

You know  
(Você sabe)  
You pray  
(você ora)  
This can't be the way  
(Esta não pode ser a melhor forma)  
You cry  
(Você chora)  
You say  
(você diz)  
Something's gotta change  
(Alguma coisa está mudando)  
And mend this porcelain heart  
(E emenda este coração de porcelana)  
Of mine  
(dos meus)  
Of mine  
(dos meus)

Someone said  
(Alguém diz)  
A broken heart  
("Um coração quebrado)  
Would sting at first  
(Pode ferir uma vez)  
Then make you stronger  
(mas fará você ficar forte")  
Wonder why this pain remains  
(Você quer saber o porquê que esta dor continua)  
Were hearts made whole just to break?  
(Seriam os corações feitos inteiros somente para serem  
quebrados?)

You know  
(Você sabe)  
You pray  
(você ora)  
This can't be the way  
(Esta não pode ser a melhor forma)  
You cry  
(Você chora)  
You say  
(você diz)  
Something's gotta change  
(Alguma coisa está mudando)  
And mend this porcelain heart  
(E emenda este coração de porcelana)  
Of mine  
(dos meus)

Creator  
(Criador)  
Only You take brokeness  
(somente Você pega o destruído)  
And create  
(E cria)  
It into beauty once again  
(dentro dele beleza novamente)

You know  
(Você sabe)  
You pray  
(você ora)  
This can't be the way  
(Esta não pode ser a melhor forma)  
You cry  
(Você chora)  
You say  
(você diz)  
Something's gotta change  
(Alguma coisa está mudando)  
You know  
(Você sabe)  
You pray  
(você ora)  
This can't be the way  
(Esta não pode ser a melhor forma)  
You cry  
(Você chora)  
You say  
(você diz)  
Something's gotta change  
(Alguma coisa está mudando)  
And mend this porcelain heart  
(E emenda este coração de porcelana)  
Please mend this porcelain heart  
(por favor emenda este coração de porcelana)  
Of mine  
(dos meus)  
Of mine  
(dos meus)  
Creator  
(Criador)

Hermione mantinha o rosto escondido pelos cachos castanhos. Sua cabeça caída pra frente mirando o chão. Nenhuma alma naquele bar ousava respirar audivelmente. Só se ouvia o choro baixo de Hermione. Draco sentia que seu peito ia explodir de raiva e desespero, não conseguia vê-la daquele jeito. O que diabos acontecera? Nunca a ouvira cantar com tanto sofrimento antes ou chorar daquela forma na frente de outras pessoas.

Ninguém se atrevia a fazer algum movimento, ou não sabiam qual fazer, apenas observavam com pesar o choro melancólico daquela garota, como se não soubessem que ela era capaz de tal ato. Ela se afastara do microfone devagar, ainda de cabeça baixa e lentamente descera do palco e atravessara o bar indo embora num ritual assistido por todos, inclusive Draco.  
_"Eu ouvi, Hermione, eu ouvi..."._

O som do falatório invadiu os meus tímpanos. Demorou para que eu tomasse consciência que estava de volta à masmorra de Snape. Aos poucos fui identificando as perguntas animadas dos demais alunos e a voz arrastada, porém autoritária do professor tentando tomar ordem da situação.

A visão do tio do Draco atacando uma cópia minha num futuro desconhecido ainda formigava perante meus olhos. Olhei um pouco receosa para a minha esquerda e vi um Draco sério, mirando a mesa a sua frente com o cenho franzido. Ele teria visto o mesmo que eu? Não, ele não estava presente naquela cena. Mas então o que ele teria visto? Ele então me olhara, sem se virar para mim exatamente. Mantinha o mesmo olhar, porém seu peito subira e descera lentamente.

– Como podem ver a Poção Obsidiana não se trata exatamente de uma poção prazerosa. Acho que nunca ouvi falar de um relato feliz dessa poção. – ouvi a voz de Snape em algum lugar daquela sala, como se estivesse se divertindo com nossas expressões. Eu e Draco ainda mantínhamos o contato visual. – Por que não compartilham com o resto da turma a experiência que acabaram de obter? – convidara Snape numa voz falsamente convidativa.

– Então, Draco, quem vence a guerra? – ouvi alguém perguntar.

– Viu a própria morte? – brincara um. Finalmente Draco olhara para trás e se virara para a turma. Eu permanecia de costas, porém o olhava de rabo de olho, ele também olhara para mim.

– Então, Sr. Malfoy, qual foi a lição que aprendeu com essa experiência? – perguntara Snape ainda se divertindo. Vi Draco passar os olhos por toda a turma até se virar novamente para o professor.

– Pode ser alterada sim! – dissera ele firmemente no que se seguiu de uns três minutos de puro silêncio na sala, até que em passos rápidos se adiantara para fora da sala batendo a porta com força.

Eu me virara apreensiva para vê-lo ir embora, depois vi um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios do seboso. Como aquele sádico se divertia com isso? Parecia o Moody falso se divertindo usando a maldição da morte na sala de aula. Draco se referira à Poção Obsidiana claro, que Snape dissera mostrar um futuro certo, que não está sujeito a alteração. Draco parecera obviamente não concordar com isso. Como eu queria perguntar o que ele tinha visto.

– E você, Sr. Conl? – fora então que eu me lembrara de Dan, olhando à minha direita.

Também já virado para turma, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, mas com um olhar sério e vago no piso da sala. Seu olhar afetado batia em incrível contraste com seus cabelos espetados de forma extravagante em direção ao teto. Não era de costume aquele rapaz debochado manter um olhar daqueles.

Ultimamente eu já devia ter me acostumado com as recentes mudanças na personalidade de Daniel Conl, mas aquele olhar não, me irritara e vagamente incomodara como seu constante mau humor e ironias agressivas. Aquele olhar me preocupara. Por um instante meu ressentimento por Daniel Conl se apagara e tive vontade de abraçar aquele meu amigo debochado. Ele parecia terrivelmente magoado. Com certeza parecia ter tido a pior das visões.

– Dan...? – eu murmurara para ele de forma preocupada. Mas ele levantara os olhos para Snape. O mesmo olhar que a minha versão do futuro levantara para o tio do Draco que a torturava.

– Também acha que Antares Sérpia estava errada nos relatos da própria criação? – perguntara Snape. Aquilo chamara a minha atenção. Me virei para Snape com o cenho franzido. – Todas as Quatro Poções Imperdoáveis foram criadas por Sérpia, eu não comentei isso? – não, não comentara e aquilo me surpreendera.

Eu olhara para a pedra obsidiana em cima da mesa e logo um nome me veio a mente _"Sérpia das Pedras"_ como Snape mesmo se referira a ela uma vez. Fiquei pasma por um tempo. De certa forma e sem muito motivo eu acabara por criar uma certa simpatia pela tal Sérpia, mas parecia que toda hora alguém vinha e falava um podre dela.

– Achei que Sérpia era do Exército contra as forças das trevas de Slytherin! – comecei a me alterar, aquela história já estava me confundindo por demais, por um segundo lembrei de Lílian Evans em minha cabeça contando sobre Sérpia e Slytherin. – Como ela pode ser a criadora de tantas poções das trevas e... Como ela começou esse envolvimento absurdo com Slytherin?... Pelo amor de Merlin! Como a maior guerreira do exército contra as forças das trevas começou a se envolver com Magia Negra? – eu parara de falar já sem fôlego sentindo meu rosto esquentar ao ver que todos naquela sala me encaravam confusos. Harry e Ron chegaram a se entreolhar com espanto e preocupação. – Digo... – eu continuara mais calma e até um pouco envergonhada. – Ela era boa. – logo me arrependi de dizer isso sentindo o modo como soou infantil. Snape dera um pequeno sorrisinho debochando.

– Boa... – repetira ele. – Ah! Essa santa ingenuidade de vocês estudantes. – ele dissera se virando para os demais alunos, senti que sabia o que ele ia dizer. – Sempre querendo classificar os demais bruxos de bons e maus. Estamos em guerra! _Não existe bons nem maus numa guerra_. – sabia que já tinha ouvido aquilo em algum lugar, de relance lembrei de Bellatrix e Ephram, mas logo fui distraída novamente pela aparição de Harry naquela discussão. Ele levantara-se de sua carteira e dissera simplesmente.

– Com licença. – e dizendo isso recolhera seu material e fora para fora da sala obviamente não satisfeito com os dizeres do professor. Eu sorri de lado, me lembrando da visão heróica que sempre tive de Harry e tive orgulho de ser amiga dele. Logo Ron fizera o mesmo e o seguira. Snape olhara de rabo de olho os dois se retirarem, obviamente não se afetando nem se surpreendendo, pelo contrário adorando aquela pequena "rebelião" em sua aula, e se voltara para Daniel.

– Sr. Conl? Também acha que o futuro que viu pode ser alterado? – eu me virei para Dan apreensiva. Sua voz me pareceu muito distante e até cortante.

– Não. – Snape parecera surpreso pela primeira vez. Eu não parava de olhar Daniel que não me olhava por nada.

– Vejam só. Finalmente uma alma sensata nessa sala de aula. – dissera Snape. Então Daniel continuara a falar no mesmo tom.

– Mas quanto as suas teorias sobre guerra... Nunca vi uma alma tão longe da sensatez como a sua. – eu senti um sorriso se espalhar pelos meus lábios, não acreditando nas palavras dele. Snape ficara branco e raivoso, porém Dan continuara. – Tendo tantas informações sobre tantas guerras e até já tendo participado de uma, é de se admirar que um bruxo até mesmo graduado como você se desempenhe a implantar a dúvida e descrença nos seus estudantes, uma vez que somos nós que acabaremos por decidir nesta guerra o fim que vocês começaram. Afinal o senhor já devia ter aprendido algumas coisas sobre caráter, uma vez que mora numa escola há tantos anos. Não sei quanto de "mau" tem num bruxo bom, ou quanto de "bom" pode haver num mau bruxo. Mas sei que nunca devemos confundir um com o outro. Pior do que ser um bruxo mau é ser um bruxo sem posição tomada. Pois é nessa escolha que se encontra o seu caráter. Uma pessoa que não sabe discernir uma coisa da outra não pode se dar ao luxo de ensinar.

Vi Snape respirar vagarosamente como se estudasse Dan de forma astuta, dividido em lhe mandar uma maldição da morte e desafiá-lo ainda mais.

– O que está querendo dizer, Sr. Conl? – perguntara o professor na sua voz arrastada. – Está insinuando alguma coisa?

– Acho que já deixei demasiadamente claro aqui o que quero dizer. – respondera Dan sem se intimidar.

– Ainda não ficou completamente claro para mim. – desafiara Snape mais uma vez. Não é possível, o ranhoso gosta de ser odiado pelos alunos, só pode.

– Então, talvez "caráter" seja algo além da sua compreensão. – terminara Dan.

Puder ver Snape morder os próprios lábios e um último olhar de indiferença de Dan antes de sair porta a fora da sala. Depois disso a aula chegara ao seu fim e eu, sem pensar duas vezes corri ao encalço de Dan.  
Eu corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sabia que Dan precisava de mim, a cara dele não era das melhores, tinha alguma coisa. Mas então eu escutara alguém gritar o meu nome, mas eu ignorara mesmo assim, precisava achar aquele loiro debochado, foi quando senti alguém segurar a minha mão. Me virei e dei de cara com um par de esmeraldas, Harry parecia preocupado. Parei de supetão voltando-me melhor para ele.

– Preciso falar com você. – ele dissera respirando com dificuldade, aparentemente correra atrás de mim. – É importante.

Eu adentrara pelo quadro da Mulher-Gorda logo depois do Harry, aquele ambiente completamente avermelhado e dourado estava vazio. Harry ligara a lareira e eu desejei que ele não houvesse feito isso, pois o calor na escola estava infernal. Ele olhara para os lados e se voltara para mim de forma apreensiva.

– Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a Lestrange? – eu perguntara tentando conter a ansiedade.

– Não. – ele dissera e eu me irritara de leve já que era o único assunto que eu queria ouvir antes de falar com Daniel Conl.

– Então o que foi? – eu perguntara meio agressivamente, mas logo eu me arrependera ao notar aquele olhar preocupado e ansioso.

– Você confia em mim? – ele perguntara, eu franzi o cenho não entendendo de fato o porquê daquela pergunta.

– Claro, Harry... – eu respondera rabugenta, já que a resposta era óbvia.

– Sabe que eu nunca te faria mal e que tento te proteger desde que éramos crianças? – ele dissera apreensivo. Eu começava a me estressar perdendo a fala umas três vezes.

– O que aconteceu, Harry?

– Primeiro responda!

– Claro que sei!

– Então faça o que eu digo. – ele dissera quase eufórico e pausando para respirar, então voltara a falar. – Se afaste do Malfoy! – eu o encarara ainda por um tempo surpresa.

– O que? – eu começara de forma arrastada totalmente ofendida, e começara a notar que eu estava prestes a dar uma lição de moral nele sobre meu relacionamento com Draco quando ele fizera sinal com a mão para que eu calasse a boca e o escutasse antes e levantara um pergaminho negro à altura dos meu olhos. – O que é isso? – ele me entregara o pergaminho, mas confiante de si.

– Apenas leia. É uma carta de Lucio Malfoy. – aquela carta queimava em minhas mãos, mas eu só tinha vontade de atacá-lo.

– Como conseguiu isso? – eu o interrogara.

– Creio que ele esteja mentindo pra você.

– Mentindo sobre o quê? – eu perguntara com raiva.

– Leia a carta, Hermione.

Eu sentia meu peito inflar de desespero, olhava de Harry para o pergaminho em minhas mãos, do pergaminho de volta para Harry. Não queria ler aquilo, não queria descobrir que Draco estava mentindo para mim. Não queria me decepcionar de novo e descobrir que Draco tem realmente um motivo terrível para estar afastado de mim. Preferiria achar que só estava de birra comigo, que era apenas uma fase. Eu não conseguiria me decepcionar de novo e estava odiando Harry por colocar em minhas mãos essa oportunidade.

– Eu não tenho que ler isso. Pertence a Draco. E você não devia também se meter nos assuntos dele. – eu dissera de nariz em pé. Harry me olhara incrédulo obviamente não acreditando na minha reação ou minha passividade.

– Hermione...!

– Eu confio no Draco. – eu o cortara e ele permanecera perplexo. Eu respirara fundo. – Sei que não estamos muito bem e que ele não tem me contado algumas coisas, mas... Eu confio nele. – eu engolira em seco sentindo que meu peito doía ao mesmo tempo que um alívio passageiro o preenchia. – _Eu devo isso a ele_.

E devolvendo o pergaminho para Harry me adiantei pra fora daquele Salão Comunal onde antes trocava confidências com Harry e acreditava cegamente em suas palavras assim como ele fizera comigo.

Andei sem rumo pelo castelo sentindo um pequeno remorso ao perceber que eu acabara de renegar pela primeira vez a confiança e amizade que Harry sempre tivera por mim durante todos esses anos. Finalmente percebi o real preço de dar confiança a Draco. Era um preço caro, mas eu realmente lhe devia isso. Depois de todos aqueles meses desconfiando dele, ele merecia crédito, era o mínimo já que eu ainda não tinha coragem de lhe dar amor. Eu lembrara dele na neve gritando comigo, jogando na minha cara que minha confiança nunca durava mais de dois dias. Ele estava certo. Eu não fora nada justa com ele. Sempre fraquejava nas primeiras representações de problemas. Eu não iria fraquejar agora... Justamente quando nosso namoro está em crise, agora mesmo que eu preciso ser forte. Forte por nós dois. Esperar até que Draco resolva seus problemas e venha até mim.

– Vamos descansar um pouco? Por favor... – Daniel implorava se jogando na cadeira. Francamente parecia até que eu era a professora.

– Acabamos de descansar! – eu exclamara revoltada. – Por isso estou atrasada. Qualquer um agüenta mais.

Ele respirara entediado daquele jeito ligeiramente arrogante, como se fosse uma merda de desperdício de tempo estar ali comigo. Sério, ele já foi meu amigo. Lembro vagamente disso.

– Não adianta você ficar as próximas horas da madrugada se contraindo e dizendo feitiços animagos, você não vai se transformar hoje. Tão pouco chegará ao próximo estágio assim. Você ainda não está preparada!

– O ano está acabando, tenho pouco tempo para aprender isso... – eu reclamava.

– Hoje foi um dia cheio, Hermione...

– Daniel! – eu pressionara e ele tirara as pernas da mesa se virando pra mim de forma irritada que até me assustou um pouco.

– Você não está entendendo. É só abrir um livro que fico com vontade de fazer outra coisa. Qualquer outra coisa. No meu antigo regime de vida os "professores" costumavam ganhar algo em troca do seu trabalho. Mas eu não ganho nada, pelo contrário: te ver tentando apressar o ritmo natural da animagalia é extremamente irritante. Isso leva tempo, Hermione.

– Ofereci guloseimas. – eu dissera com contrariedade.

– Não estou falando disso. Não estou me sentindo motivado, só.

– Se sentindo motivado? Sou eu que preciso ser motivada, eu que estou aprendendo aqui! – eu brigara batendo na cintura de raiva. Ele fizera um som de deboche com a boca. – Imagino que podia estar fazendo coisa muito melhor no momento.

– Duvida? – ele se virara pra mim notando o meu deboche. – Eu tenho uma donzela experiente e sem expectativas românticas me esperando nesse momento. – eu levantara uma sobrancelha e dera uma curta risada seca em deboche vendo que era o velho Daniel Conl sonserino canalha e sem nenhum afeto especial pela minha pessoa que se encontrava ali.

– _Donzela experiente e sem expectativas românticas_? O que quer dizer com isso? Que ela só quer se envolver carnalmente? – eu fizera cara de fingida adoração. – Quem é essa Deusa?

– No momento ela prefere o anonimato. Mas ela deixou claro que se houver um desejo mútuo ela não hesitará em satisfazer minhas necessidades físicas. – ele dissera simplesmente, como se falasse de quadribol. Senti nojo daquele cara.

– O que é isso? Uma relação aberta ou um contrato de livre comércio? – eu perguntara dividida entre o sarcasmo e a repugnância.

Mas ele se virara pra mim respirando pesadamente e eu prestara atenção. Afinal, por mais absurdo que parecesse eu queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, pois era a primeira vez em algum tempo que ele me dava alguma atenção. E acho que nem ele percebera isso. Porque do jeito que estava se tivesse percebido não continuaria.

– Ouça, se tivesse a chance de ficar com alguém sem cobranças e sem compromissos, sem primeiro encontros, sem esperar telefonemas, totalmente superficial, 100% casual... O que faria? Você toparia?

– Uma relação sexual totalmente vazia, fria e insatisfatória? Me parece genial. – eu dissera sarcástica.

– Não prestou atenção. Falei sério. Mas a oferta é por tempo limitado. Quero saber. O que faria? – eu o olhara como se estivesse olhando para uma criancinha que precisava entender que Papai Noel infelizmente não existe e que renas não voam. Por favor, vamos convir que por mais que Daniel Conl queria parecer assim, esse não é quem ele realmente é.

– Acho que se quisesse fazer sexo casual com alguém agora, estaria fazendo. Em vez de estar tendo um papo hipotético a respeito. É o que eu acho.

– Aff. – ele dissera se jogando novamente na cadeira.

– Agora podemos voltar aos estudos e termine a Poção do Elemento e não se esqueça de me avisar quando devo parar o feitiço _temperalto_ no ambiente. Você sentirá a temperatura ambiente melhor do que eu.

– Não quer um cafezinho também, não? – ele dissera irônico entre dentes.

– Ou se preferir... – eu comecei esperançosa, ele me olhara de lado. – Pode conversar comigo...

– Sobre o que eu conversaria com você? – ele começara ríspido. Eu sentira algo rachar no meu estômago.

– Você anda estranho...

– Estou ótimo! Agora vamos embora, que eu estou morto de sono já. – ele dissera se levantando com irritação e indo embora, parara apenas na porta quando eu retornara a falar.

– E na poção? O que você viu?

– Isso é particular.

– Você pareceu muito afetado... – um silêncio se estendera naquela sala, um silêncio perturbador onde eu só via as costas largas dele subirem e descerem com sua respiração pesada. Então ele se virara pra mim numa animação sarcástica.

– Sabe o que eu percebi, Hermione? Que não devo me preocupar com o que me afeta futuramente. Se eu pensar nisso agora, eu vou ficar maluco. Devo me preocupar com o que me afeta agora. Com o futuro eu me preocupo amanhã. – então ele ficara sério. – E você devia fazer o mesmo. Aliás... Meus problemas não deviam te incomodar... O problema não é seu, é?

– O que quer dizer...? – eu perguntara não entendendo aquele tom agressivo.

– Quero dizer que você tem sorte em enxergar tão pouco a sua volta. Continue com suas aulas, Hermione. Vai precisar _unicamente_ disso na sua guerrinha particular. – e dizendo isso me deixou sozinha na Sala Precisa completamente confusa e com uma ligeira raiva dele. Pelo menos do tom dele, já que fora a única coisa que eu identificara naquele discurso. 

Draco Malfoy estacionara a sua Nimbus a duzentos metros do chão ao lado de um dos aros do campo de Quadribol. Seu cabelo loiro platinado debatia-se em todas as direções por causa do vento e estava apenas com uma regata branca grudada no corpo por causa do calor que mal conseguia ser amenizado pelo vento. Eram quatro e meia da manhã, mas não conseguira ir dormir, então voava sozinho por Hogwarts evitando ser visto pelo zelador nas áreas de mais risco.

Nas alturas era mais fácil não pensar na sua visão do futuro, no que acontecia com Hermione. Mas em compensação as lembranças do seu presente tempestuoso o atormentavam em cheio não importando a quantos metros do chão estava. As cartas do seu pai continuavam por alcançá-lo. _"O Lord quer te ver. Precisa cumprir a sua missão. Agora mais do que nunca!"_, essa fora a pior de todas. E fora também a carta que sumira de sua mochila naquela manhã. Ah! Se descobrisse que o Potter tinha alguma coisa haver com aquilo. Nunca teria tanto prazer em cumprir aquela missão. 

E Hermione... ?Fora então que notara uma presença em um dos corredores do castelo no sétimo andar. Draco apertara os olhos para ver quem estava acordado àquela hora para lhe dar a devida detenção quando notara que se tratava da própria e a seguira em sua vassoura do lado de fora da escola de forma que ela não o pudesse ver, até a sala de música. Draco achara aquilo estranho, mas optou por saltar da vassoura no corredor da escola e ir atrás dela.

Draco entrara na sala depois de uns segundos meditando a respeito e vira uma surpresa Hermione sentada de frente para um piano. Ele a olhara de lado desconfiado.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – ela que estava com uma aparência cansada parecera ligeiramente feliz e aliviada em vê-lo.

– Tenho que terminar a música do encerramento do ano. – ela dissera quase gaguejando. – Mas estou sem idéias.

– Por que essa hora? – ele interrogara. Se não estivesse demasiadamente escuro naquela sala, Draco teria visto seu rosto corar.

– Não tenho muitos horários livres. Agora também, ninguém incomoda. – ele se aproximara do piano no seu passo arrastado, ainda com seu olhar sério e superior.

– Eu podia te por em detenção por isso. – ele disse sério de forma indiferente, mas fora o suficiente para a castanha abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha de forma animada.

– Eu sei. E eu não me queixaria muito... – ela dissera ainda sorrindo meigamente, o que fizera o loiro engolir em seco. Ele se sentara no banco do piano ao lado dela mirando as teclas do piano. Lembrara por acaso de suas aulas obrigatórias perante toda a sua infância na Mansão dos Malfoy. Apesar de ser realmente muito bom naquele instrumento, sempre gostara mais das cordas trouxas do violão. – Senti sua falta... – ela dissera quase sem voz. – O que tem feito?

– Pensado muito... – ele respondera sincero de cabeça baixa. Hermione encarava seus fios platinados soltos em direção ao chão. – Ando meio preocupado. Tenho umas coisas para acertar...

– Que coisas? – a castanha perguntara, mas o loiro não respondera. Hermione sentira seus olhos arderem e sua garganta ficar seca, sentindo que aquilo não era bom sinal. Mas tentara mudar de assunto, não queria chateá-lo ainda mais. Se virara novamente para ele e tentando parecer mais animada. – Sabe? Este piano... Realmente é lindo... Eu adoro piano. Me transporta para um lugar mais confortável quando toco em suas teclas. Me sinto melhor por dentro. Minha canção não parece então apenas palavras dentro de mim.

– Hermione... – dissera Draco tentando não se desviar do assunto, mas a castanha o cortara não querendo ouvir a coisa ruim que ela sabia ele tinha pra dizer.

– Sabe tocar? – ela se virara para ele fingidamente animada. Ele a olhara e vira as lágrimas se debatendo nos olhos castanhos da garota e quis se matar por isso.

– Não. – mentiu ele. Ela dera um sorriso meigo, mais equilibrada.

– É fácil, é só me seguir... Tente me acompanhar. – ela dissera pondo os dedos numas determinadas teclas do piano.

Ele a imitara colocando também as duas mãos no piano nas mesmas notas que ela, porém mais para a esquerda. Então ela começara a tocar bem devagar e pacientemente enquanto ele prestava atenção e logo ele a seguira se unindo a melodia lenta e sofrida.

– Viu?... Não tem mistério.

Era um som sofrido e quase repetitivo, seria uma boa canção se tivesse uma boa letra, ele notara. Mas fora obviamente improvisada por ela ali, só para ensiná-lo. Primeiro ele via o detalhe de suas mãos, como eram diferentes das dele. Finas e delineadas, eram obedientemente seguidas pelas dele, pesadas e ásperas. Aquele momento doía. Um momento em que estavam com certeza muito mais próximos do que muito outros dias em que estivessem lado a lado. Fazia tempo que não estavam tão próximos assim um do outro e ele não queria que aquele momento terminasse. Mas sabia o que tinha que fazer.

– Você é muito bom. Parece que já tem prática. – ela dissera enquanto tocavam. – Deve ser um talento natural. – ele apenas sorrira de leve sem dizer nada, deixando apenas que aquele bom momento se prolongasse pelo maior tempo possível.

Mas depois do que pareceu cinco minutos os dedos pararam e a melodia cessara dando início as desesperadas palpitações de ambos os corações. Agora os dois mantinham a cabeça abaixada, mirando as teclas do piano cobertas pelos próprios dedos, sabendo que não podiam mais fugir.

– Por que está me evitando? – começara a castanha quase sem voz e sem desviar os olhos dos próprios dedos. Draco sentira seus olhos arderem, mas mantivera-se forte. – Não vê que preciso de você? – Ficara outro silêncio perturbador, até que Draco respondera.

– Temos que terminar. – ele dissera na sua voz calma e firme, sem tirar os olhos do piano. Hermione sentira uma lágrima escapar da órbita de seus olhos e rolando até seu maxilar e pingando em um de seus dedos. – Acho que você precisa mais de outras coisas do que de mim. – ela não dissera nada. Era mentira aquilo, mas não conseguia forças para dizer nada. – Acabou pra mim... Não consigo mais ficar ao seu lado.

– Você não... – ela perdera a voz por um momento e Draco quase chorara adivinhando o que ela ia perguntar. – Me ama... Mais?

– Tenho algumas coisas para acertar... – ele dissera, ignorando a sua pergunta. – Não posso me preocupar com você, Hermione.

– Mas você disse... Que me amava. – ela insistira ainda sem olhá-lo. Dessa vez ele não dissera nada. Depois de um silêncio ela se virara para ele, mas ainda sem encará-lo nos olhos cinza que continuavam vidrados nos próprios dedos. – Draco, eu posso amar voc...

– Eu não quero mais machucar você. – ele a cortara com a voz mais firme se levantando do banco de forma brusca e ficando de costas para ela, não querendo ouvir aquela afirmação dela, não querendo ouvir nada que o fizesse mudar de idéia. – Não te quero mal. Mas entenda... Não posso mais lutar por nós dois. Estamos de frente para um mundo em que nossa relação é impossível. É inacreditável o quanto conseguimos ir longe até. Mas não dá pra irmos mais longe que isso.

Hermione sentia-se vazia, despedaçada... Tinha vontade de protestar, mas não encontrava forças. Não conseguia forças para convencê-lo a não desistir dos dois. Não tinha esse direito. O loiro olhara de rabo de olho para ela, incapaz de encará-la de frente.

– Sinto muito.

– Eu posso amar você. – ela dissera finalmente ao levantar os olhos borrados para ele, ignorando a determinação dele. Ele respirara fundo sentindo que as próprias glândulas lagrimais estavam prestes a lhe trair.

– Não posso mais te esperar. – ele dissera rouco. – Sinto muito.

– Draco... – ela chamara, enxugando as próprias lágrimas e tentando se manter forte.

– Acabou. – ele a cortara decidido e então a olhando de lado. – Por favor não insista. É a morte pra mim te ver assim.

E dizendo isso fora embora deixando para trás alguém que no decorrer do caminho lhe pareceu mais um pedaço de si mesmo, que não acreditou que conseguira deixar para trás e continuar respirando. A ferida ainda estava aberta e sangrava, parecia que seu corpo gritava pela parte ficada para trás, mas não conseguia parar de andar. Não conseguia olhar para trás. Ele nunca olhava para trás.

Já se esquecera do porquê terminara com ela, aquele motivo tão claro em sua mente lhe escapara agora. Só sentia dor, só se lembrava dos olhos castanhos borrados diante dele. Perdera a vontade de respirar estando longe dela, não tinha mais gosto pela vida.

Mas sentira um terrível alívio ao sair daquela sala, livre da necessidade de machucá-la ou da tarefa de ser uma boa pessoa, uma pessoa que ele nunca poderia ser. Mas principalmente satisfeito com a certeza que ela não seria mais o alvo do seu pai ou de Voldemort. Ela não atrapalharia mais os seus planos, não teriam mais motivo para acabar com ela. É, mas logo ela a odiaria... Se por infelicidade do destino não pudesse fugir de sua missão ela sofreria absurdamente... E seria ainda pior se eles ainda fossem namorados nesse dia. 

Ele sabia que ela se encontrava agora em algum lugar daquele castelo, encarando o chão gelado da Sala de Música com dor e desespero, uma mágoa tão gélida que congelava as lágrimas em seus olhos. Duvidava que ela conseguisse chorar, conhecia o orgulho ferido daquela leoa que recolhia todas as suas lágrimas quando ela mais precisava delas. E por isso sabia que estava sendo ainda mais doloroso. Seu corpo todo devia estar chorando silenciosamente e desesperadamente remoído por não conseguir expressar isso.

Como queria voltar... Abraçá-la... Como queria não ser um Malfoy. 

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: O Último Pacto dos Sonserinos

_Ambigüidade faz as pessoas sofrerem..._

Seis e meia da tarde, as últimas provas do ano letivo estavam sendo feitas em todas as salas de Hogwarts. O sexto ano se encontrava nas masmorras, preenchendo as questões de Poções, a pior matéria para a maioria daqueles estudantes. Severo Snape, um professor alto e de aspecto sombrio, passava por entre as fileiras observando bem a postura de seus alunos. Olhava com um certo nojo uma jovem de cabelos cheios e castanhos apagar a resposta de sua prova e logo reescrevendo-a com mais nervosismo.

Olhara para outra fileira onde o ruivo Weasley tentava distraidamente ler a resposta do Potter a sua frente, bastara um severo olhar do professor para fazer o ruivo agora em pânico voltar a sua postura anterior. Notara a lateral da sala onde o seu melhor aluno, Draco Malfoy, mantinha-se encarando o pergaminho a sua frente com seriedade e até mesmo um pouco de desdém. Algumas carteiras atrás dele se encontrava a vergonha da Sonserina, de acordo com Snape: Daniel Conl. Que parecia mais um moleque encarando aquela prova como se encarasse uma cruzadinha enquanto batia a ponta da pena nervosamente na carteira.

– Sr. Conl, pela última vez, será que poderia parar com esse barulho irritante e voltar a fazer sua prova em silêncio? – pedira Snape de forma arrogante, fazendo o garoto se sentar prontamente na carteira de forma emburrada. – Faltam apenas cinco minutos. – ele anunciara para a turma que começara a rabiscar seus pergaminhos de forma mais tensa.

Os cinco minutos passaram e com apenas um aceno de sua varinha, Snape recolhera todas as provas.

– Agora todos para os seus Salões Comunais. – ele ordenara para os alunos ainda tensos que se direcionavam para fora da sala.

– Alunos do sexto ano de todas as casas! Alunos do sexto ano! Por favor se direcionem imediatamente para o campo de Quadribol! Alunos do sexto ano... – dizia a voz do diretor da escola com a voz magicamente alteada surpreendendo os demais naquele castelo. Aquilo sim era uma convocação estranha. Os alunos nas masmorras olharam para o seu professor que achava igualmente estranho aquela situação.

– Ora o que estão esperando? Vão logo!

Mas não foram apenas os alunos do sexto ano que se direcionaram para o campo de Quadribol, mas sim a grande maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts, incluindo seus professores que haviam achado aquele chamado por demais estranho.

Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos passava pela multidão que já se encontrava no campo de Quadribol com dois rapazes em seus calcanhares, Ron e Harry. Um trio que aquela escola já estava acostumada a ver. Logo ouvira alguém gritar seu nome e notara Gina Weasley, sua melhor amiga, ir ao seu encontro atropelando quem estivesse a sua frente.

– Já viu? Já viu? – perguntava a ruiva para a castanha de forma empolgante.

– Não, ainda não conseguimos chegar lá na frente. O que é? – perguntara Hermione inquieta.

– Incrível. Simplesmente incrível! – dissera a ruiva.

– É Dumbledore que está lá? – perguntara Harry esticando o pescoço tentando enxergar mais à frente.

– Que Dumbledore o que. Dumbledore está em missão, esqueceram? Foi um trote!

– O que? – perguntaram os três amigos se entreolhando de forma animada e cômica antes de saírem atropelando todos a sua frente para chegarem finalmente no campo de Quadribol. Ron em especial derrubando os demais alunos com mais facilidade.

Quando a castanha finalmente chegara na frente da multidão com os outros, notara a sua frente, com uma vontade descontrolada de rir, uma pilha de oito metros de livros da Sessão Reservada (logo depois de passar isso mentalmente, ela percebeu que em meses atrás ela acharia isso um verdadeiro crime à humanidade), flutuando em volta dela todos os antigos diretores emoldurados de Hogwarts que se encontravam antes no escritório do diretor da escola. A cima da pilha ainda tinha uma faixa imensa com os dizeres:

_**ALUNOS DO SEXTO ANO DE 1996!  
Deixe seus objetos preciosos em Hogwarts, o local mais seguro do mundo bruxo. Toda semana uma aventura! Visitas unicamente de Comensais da Morte.**____**  
Voldemort para diretor da escola.**_

E ao lado de tudo isso, o que mais prendia a atenção dos presentes. Um cão gigante de três cabeças que dormia tranqüilamente sob suas patas ao som de uma harpa que tocava, ele ainda tinha uma placa pendurada ao pescoço: _Fofo – Guarda-Caças e Guardião da escola._

Todos os alunos presentes apontavam, comentavam e gargalhavam sobre o ocorrido. Estavam maravilhados com aquela demonstração de revolta e podia-se ver orgulho nos estudantes do sexto ano. Os professores estavam divididos entre o horror e a vergonha. Poucos eram aqueles que achavam graça no ocorrido. McGonnagal, por exemplo, exclamara horrorizada e enraivecida, já Snape apenas mirava aquilo com desdém e indiferença.

– Não se vê disso todo dia. – dissera Hermione.

– Incrível! – rira Harry ao lado da castanha. – Eu devia ter feito isso.

– Onde está Balazer para registrar essa maravilha? Ah! Está ali. – comentara Ronald também divertido. – Está aí, Hermione, uma coisa que chame mais atenção que você. – a castanha rira.

– Quem será que fez isso? – perguntara a ruiva. Mas Hermione só tinha olhos para uma pessoa a alguns metros deles.

Draco se encontrava rodeado dos demais Sonserinos também achando graça naquilo. Pansy ainda grudada no loiro acompanhando sua gargalhada. O vira dar uma curta risada seca e sarcástica e sentira seu estômago girar, queria estar lá rindo com ele, mas agora ele parecia por demais distante.

Fora ao virar o rosto que vira outro loiro, Daniel estava no seu jeito desleixado de sempre mirando o trote também achando graça naquilo. Mas vira-o olhar Draco com os Sonserinos, isso a fizera sentir raiva de Draco. Como era estúpido aquele loiro. Ainda se lembrava dos acontecimentos do dia anterior, como ele fora ridículo. Mas pior era como ele estava sendo com Dan, já perdera as contas de quanto tempo Dan estava excluído da roda sonserina.

Permitira-se voltar para onde estava, prestando mais atenção nos comentários cômicos de Harry, Ron e Gina que batiam palmas e assobiavam junto do resto dos alunos de Hogwarts, enquanto os professores tentavam levar os alunos pra dentro da escola, o que não só conseguiam efeito com os alunos do sexto e sétimo anos, principalmente do sexto que estavam mais escandalosos.

– Eu exijo saber quem fez uma coisa dessas! – gritara McGonnagal uma última vez naquele campo, sua voz dessa vez ecoara alta e com eco uma vez que usara um feitiço.

Fofo acordara lentamente, o que fez todos os alunos ficarem quietos, pasmos e receosos. Ele bocejara com as três bocas de forma sonolenta enquanto os alunos iam andando pra atrás temendo que aquela corrente que o prendia não fosse tão forte assim.

– Isso não é bom, não é bom. – murmurara Harry puxando de leve uma Hermione para trás junto com ele enquanto caminhava lentamente para trás, mas sempre sem conseguir tirar os olhos arregalados da fera, ninguém o conseguia.

– Será que ele vai lembrar da gente? – dissera Ron num gemido horrorizado.

Então o cão começara a fungar, farejar com as três fuças. Procurando por algo em especial. Fora então que parara de forma ameaçadora em direção a um jovem loiro de cabelos espetados que mantinha as mãos dentro do bolso de forma indiferente. O Fofo começara a rosnar em direção a ele e todos agora só olhavam em direção aos dois. Daniel Conl ainda olhara sem graça do cão a sua frente para os professores da escola que agora o olhavam acusadoramente.

– Já teve contato com o Fofo antes, Sr. Conl? – perguntara McGonnagal acusadoramente.

– Eu? Não... – dissera o loiro descontraído, logo engolindo em seco ao ver o olhar da subdiretora. Dando um suspiro indiferente. – Não.

Depois do que pareceu uma hora, Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione já estavam de volta ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, enquanto os professores se mantinham pelo castelo tentando concertar a bagunça que haviam feito. Os quatro se mantinham sentados e com seus pensamentos a mil, não participando da algazarra na sala sobre o ocorrido. Os quatro não falavam nada, apenas se olhavam em minutos tentando achar mais pistas sobre o ocorrido. Quando outra voz se fizera ouvir pelos fones do castelo, dessa vez era a voz da subdiretora, Professora McGonnagal, alarmando os demais alunos.

– Os seguintes alunos compareçam à Diretoria imediatamente: – os quatro se entreolharam, Ron ainda assobiara em anunciação de perigo. – **Daniel Gerard Conl, Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy e Hermione Jane Granger.**

Os quatro convocados se encontraram na escada da gárgula com McGonnagal e Snape, os dois diretores de suas casas. Fora McGonnagal quem falara.

– Vocês serão interrogados separadamente e aleatoriamente, aconselho que sejam bem sinceros e honestos nas respostas de vocês.

A Diretoria estava escura e com um aspecto abandonado. É claro, ela havia sido arrombada. Os diretores da escola não se encontravam mais naquelas paredes, estavam empilhados a um canto da sala. Parecia que os professores estavam encontrando problemas para devolvê-los aos seus devidos lugares.

Daniel Conl estava sentado numa cadeira de forma desleixada e despreocupada. A mesa do diretor o separava de McGonnagal e Snape, que haviam deixado o candelabro em direção ao rosto dele de forma interrogadora, era a única luz do ambiente.

– Estou me sentindo no filme do Poderoso-Chefão. – o loiro dissera em deboche. 

– Sabe por que te chamamos aqui? – perguntara McGonnagal, mas não era mais Daniel que se encontrava ali.

– Para me readmitirem como Monitora-Chefe da Grifinória? – perguntara Hermione de forma nervosa com um sorriso sem graça de orelha a orelha e logo fechando a cara ao ver que não tivera graça. 

– Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – dissera Harry de forma segura e vendo que não os convencera voltara a falar. – Eu sei que o meu sobrenome já me põe por natureza sob suspeita, mas acreditem: eu não herdei o senso de humor do meu pai.

**

– Está apontando essa luz pra minha cara por algum motivo? – perguntara Draco para Snape de forma indiferente e meio arrogante.

– Por eliminação, você é um dos quatro sortudos... – dissera Snape na sua voz arrastada. – Que considero como suspeito deste crime. Há dois modos de resolver isso: o mais fácil e o mais difícil. 

– Como não faço idéia do crime a que se refere, escolho o modo mais fácil. – respondera Dan com um sorriso canalha nos lábios. 

– Estão mesmo me acusando de algo? – perguntara Harry numa graça revoltada para McGonnagal que parecia envergonhada em desconfiar do garoto.

– Sabe que é a última pessoa de quem eu suspeitaria... – dissera McGonnagal.

– Pois eu não. – completara Snape indiferente. Harry apenas o olhara com raiva.

– Mas tem que entender o porquê tivemos que chamá-lo.

– Valeu, o cão me identificou! – respondera Dan sarcástico.

– Estamos do seu lado Conl. – dissera Snape fazendo Dan franzir o cenho em descrença. – Mas temos que desvendar o mistério

.  
– As circunstâncias exigem que ao menos o consideremos como um possível suspeito. – dissera McGonnagal.

**

– Que circunstâncias são essas? – perguntara Hermione nervosa. 

– Bem, como você é Monitor-Chefe de Hogwarts, tem acesso à minha chave mestra da escola e do terceiro andar, o local do Fofo, e isso o coloca na lista de suspeitos. – dissera McGonnagal. Draco que mantinha o cenho franzido em deboche apenas sorrira.

– Sério? E eu com isso...? 

– Srta. Granger, todos em Hogwarts sabem da triste sina do seu cargo de Monitora-Chefe da Grifinória que foi perdido por todos os seus feitos no decorrer do ano. Por isso, creio eu, ainda tem acesso às chaves do castelo. – dissera Snape para uma Hermione que mantinha-se emburrada. 

– Fofo foi raptado entre 23hrs quando Hagrid o solta depois do jantar e 10hrs quando ele notou que havia sumido. Basta me dizer onde estava e com quem estava ontem de madrugada. – perguntara McGonnagal de forma firme e severa.

– Ah! Vamos ver: Salão Comunal da Grifinória, talvez? – dissera Harry irritado. – Eu não sabia que podia estar em tantos lugares. 

– Vocês estão fazendo tudo isso por causa da faixa ou Hagrid se sentiu ofendido? – perguntara Dan em deboche.

– Está me dizendo que não foi você. Tudo bem. Convença-me. Conte-me tudo. Tudo que você fez ontem. – dissera Snape rispidamente.

– Eu? Fui fazer um tour pelo Caribe. O que acha que fiz ontem? – reclamara Draco de forma sarcástica.

**

– Provas! Provas! Provas! É só isso que temos feito durante toda semana. – dissera Harry com as mãos na cabeça de forma exausta. 

**  
– Estou sentindo uma certa pressão por aqui. Já não basta termos que passar de ano... E o nosso mundo estar em guerra? – perguntava Dan numa fingida cara de ofendido. – Sabe, eu não posso passar por esse tipo de interrogatório. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu sofro de auto-estima baixa. 

– Quando você diz "conte-me tudo", você quer dizer... Tudo mesmo? Quero dizer, detalhes do meu dia inteiro? Incluindo o que eu comi, quantas vezes fui ao banheiro... Porque eu acho isso meio pessoal, sabe.

– Tudo, Srta. Granger. – dissera McGonnagal. – Quanto mais rápido provar sua inocência, mas rápido sairá daqui. – a castanha respirara fundo se jogando melhor na cadeira.

– Pois muito bem... Meu dia... – Hermione respirara pesadamente. – Eu já não estava tendo uma semana muito boa. Draco terminou comigo, Dan parecia não muito a fim de olhar na minha cara, Harry também andava meio ofendido...

– Por favor, Srta. Granger, pule a parte sentimental... – pedira Snape na sua voz entediada.

– Vocês querem saber de tudo, não querem? – reclamara a castanha se sentindo ofendida. – Então agüenta: 

Lembranças da Hermione...

Hermione não queria acordar, encarar uma nova manhã de Hogwarts sabendo que não estaria com Draco ou que ele passaria por ela sem nem ao menos olhá-la nos olhos. Ainda revivia nos seus sonhos seu último encontro com ele. "Ele terminou comigo!", ela repetia para si mesma diversas vezes. Era horrível aquela realidade. Como ele podia dizer tantas vezes que a ama e simplesmente terminar com ela, assim tão facilmente?

_"- Tenho algumas coisas para acertar. Não posso me preocupar com você, Hermione..." ._

Ela se lembrava das palavras dele. Coisas para acertar. O que seriam essas coisas? Voltaria ele para a sua missão? Lembrava com pesar da penseira de Draco. Tentava sempre fugir dessas lembranças, mas não pensar nelas agora era quase impossível. 

Se arrumara para descer para o Salão Comunal. Antes de passar pela porta do dormitório passara por seu diário velho e pesado em cima da cama, olhara-o por um tempo. Não suportava escrever, nem mesmo chegar perto dele. Tinha medo de começar a descrever suas angústias e acabar sucumbindo ao sofrimento. Não era assim que iria trazer Draco de volta para si. 

Mal descera as escadas do dormitório para o Salão Comunal quando uma coruja da torre entrara pela janela da Torre da Grifinória e pousara a sua frente. Ela já sabia que era Dan e se animou sabendo que deviam ser notícias da próxima aula.

**Sua poção está pronta.  
Hoje à noite, depois da aula de dança.  
Dan.**

Aula de dança, isso a desanimara. Odiava aquelas aulas, contribuíam mais para seu péssimo humor com o loiro e sabia que era recíproco. Não entendia ainda o porquê de todo aquele ataque dele sobre ela, mas sabia que não podia se preocupar com isso agora, pois podia pôr em risco as aulas de animagalia. Agora, sem Draco, ela precisava mesmo desesperadamente se direcionar a esta aula.

Ela descera para o Salão Principal e fora em direção à mesa da Grifinória. Sentara-se de frente para Gina que a olhara compreensiva enquanto Hermione só conseguiu manter os olhos virados para sua torrada. Passar manteiga naquela torrada lhe parecera uma atividade por demais interessante, uma vez que levantar os olhos em direção à Sonserina, que se encontrava atrás da ruiva, poderia ser fatal para os seus olhos.

– Quando vai falar pra ele? – perguntara a ruiva no que lhe pareceu muito distante.

– Você está falando de quê? – perguntara a castanha sem desviar os olhos da torrada.

– Do Malfoy. Quando vai falar pra ele que o ama? – A torrada partira-se nas mão de Hermione, finalmente ela levantara os olhos embaçados.

– Fumou raxixe, Gina? – perguntara Hermione de forma sarcástica, mas sabia que seus olhos embaçados lhe entregavam. A amiga sorrira pra ela sabendo que ela fracassara na missão de ser sarcástica.

– Se não disser... Ele não vai voltar.

– Pois que não volte! – ela brigara jogando a torrada de volta na mesa. – Eu estou ligando? – e dizendo isso saíra da mesa da Grifinória pra fora do Salão, não suportaria ficar ali.

Correra para a sala mais próxima e se trancara lá, notara curiosa que aquela sala era a mesma da qual se trancara meses atrás quando Harry lhe contara sobre Gina. Mas dessa vez não conseguia chorar, pelo contrário, estava contraída no canto da sala olhando com raiva o chão. Odiava a dor que a percorria.

– Draco... O que eu preciso fazer? – logo a castanha se assustara ao ouvir a porta se destrancando por algum feitiço. Vira o vulto se aproximar de onde ela estava e fazer um sinal com a varinha para as luzes do lugar se acenderem. Era Harry.

– Por que está aqui? – ele perguntara oferecendo sua mão para a garota que não a segurara. – Te procurei pelo mapa do maroto inteiro. A Casa dos Gritos era minha próxima opção.

– Queria ficar sozinha.

– Por que se há tanta gente pra te fazer companhia? – ele dissera com um sorriso meigo nos lábios e balançando sua mão estendida. – Vem, vamos dar uma volta.

Hermione finalmente aceitara o convite segurando a mão do garoto que a ajudara a se levantar e ambos saíram da sala para os jardins.

– Então, como você está?

– Péssima. – ela respondera honesta encarando o lago. – Queria sair de Hogwarts para nunca mais voltar. Qualquer lugar que eu me dirija sei que vou encontrar com... Ele.

– Foi melhor assim, Hermione. – o moreno dissera respirando pesadamente. – Sei que está mais segura longe dele.

– Sinto qualquer coisa no momento, Harry, menos segurança. – ela respondera sentindo seu peito explodir mais uma vez.

– Eu queria saber o que te dizer, Hermione... – ele dissera engolindo em seco. – Para fazer você se sentir melhor. Mas eu realmente não encontro palavras.

– Não precisa dizer nada. – ela dissera ainda sem encará-lo, mas de forma calorosa. – Só a sua presença já me basta.

O moreno a encarara por um tempo, vendo-a encarar o lago, sabendo que só uma pessoa poderia fazê-la se sentir melhor e que esta pessoa não era ele. Ficaram ali em silêncio por longos minutos que lhe pareceram horas. Os dois grandes amigos, dividindo o silêncio. Até que Hermione o surpreendera com a sua voz.

– Tem uma coisa que já estava querendo te falar a algum tempo. – ele se virara para ela curioso, porém ela ainda encarava o lago. – Gina... – então ela se virara para ele séria, ele não entendera o assunto. – Ela gosta mesmo de você. – o moreno franzira o cenho engolindo em seco, não sabendo ao certo o porquê daquela informação o incomodar tanto. – Me pergunto se você tem certeza se o ciclo de vocês realmente acabou. – ele respirara pesadamente, não sabendo se queria continuar a ouvir. – Afinal... Ela foi seu primeiro amor. – ela se virara para o lago novamente. – Por que sempre acabamos desistindo do primeiro amor?

_Ambigüidade faz as pessoas sofrerem  
A evidência de amor não pode ser encontrada  
Quando eu devo prosseguir?  
Quando eu devo desistir?  
Eu nem consigo reunir a coragem para te abraçar..._

O moreno rira e a castanha se virara para ele sem compreender. O que afinal ele vira de engraçado naquilo? Mas ele não respondera.

– Quer vir passar as férias comigo no Lago Grimmald Place? – ele perguntara num sorriso amigável. Ela não entendera, nem esperara por aquele convite. Gaguejando ao responder.

– Eu... Eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar nas férias.

– Hei, Harry! – era Ron que se aproximara dos dois cortando o assunto. – Temos que ir, lembra?

– Ah, é mesmo. Vamos então. – dissera Harry logo dando um beijo no rosto da amiga.

– E aí, Hermione, onde você estava? O espetado estava te procurando. – dissera o ruivo para Hermione.

– Dan?

– É, vou lá. Depois nos falamos. – despedira-se Ron saindo às pressas com Harry.

– Hei. – virara-se Harry de volta. – E não se esqueça de pensar na minha proposta.

Hermione os vira sair de perto às pressas, ainda ouvindo uma piada de Ron: "Que proposta? De casamento?"; e logo parara pra pensar no que Harry dissera. Férias no Lago Grimmald Place... Realmente não pensara no que faria nas férias. Ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de que as passaria com Draco.

– Onde você foi? – perguntara Snape de forma acusadora para o moreno.

– Com Ron? Onde você acha? Treino de Quadribol, talvez? – respondera Harry cansado já do interrogatório. – Temos jogo no final do ano letivo, o último. E bem, eu sou o capitão do time. Então... Vai querer me perguntar isso mesmo?

– Apenas prossiga com o seu relato, Harry. – dissera McGonnagal querendo quebrar a tensão entre os dois. O moreno respirara fundo antes de começar.

– Ron havia conseguido alugar o campo naquele dia pra gente, já que a Sonserina anda tomando posse de todos os dias úteis até o campeonato.

– Weasley? Pensei que você fosse o capitão do time. – indagara Snape irônico.

– Será que eu posso continuar? – reclamara Harry. – Obrigado... 

Lembranças de Harry...

– Harry, cuidado! – gritara o ruivo despertando Harry de seus pensamentos. O moreno subira a sua vassoura um segundo antes de ser atingido por um balaço e logo voltara-se para o jogo.

– Foi mal, eu estava distraído.

– Isso eu percebi. Mas precisa se concentrar. Podemos ganhar a taça, Harry. – pressionara o ruivo e logo o mesmo olhara para si mesmo de forma desnorteada. – Peraí, o que eu estou falando? O capitão é você. – o moreno rira.

– Vou me concentrar mais. Lino, solte o pomo! – gritara Harry para Lino que se encontrava no chão do campo com uma caixa marrom da qual abrira soltando o pomo de ouro.

Mas Harry podia se concentrar em qualquer coisa, menos naquele pomo do qual perseguia. Sentia que por mais que o perseguisse na verdade estava perseguindo as respostas para as suas dúvidas. A última conversa com Hermione o deixara inquieto. Era horrível vê-la daquele jeito, mesmo sabendo que era o melhor para ela. Tinha vontade de ir atrás do Malfoy e socá-lo até a morte, mas tinha que levar em consideração que ele fizera o que ele desejara. É claro que não fizera aquilo por ele, mas se afastara dela. E Gina? 

"_- Ela gosta mesmo de você..."._

Não gostara de ouvir aquilo, não que aquela informação não mexesse com ele, mas porque odiava olhar para trás. Tentara todo aquele tempo superar Hermione, nem por um momento pensara em superar Gina, não achara que isso ainda era um problema.

_"– Por que sempre acabamos desistindo do primeiro amor?..."_

Será que ela escutava o que perguntava? Ela por um acaso não desistira dele? Malfoy acabara por desistir dela também, se é que podia chamar aquele mar de mentiras de amor. E ele... Bem, ele se negava terminantemente a desistir de Hermione, mas ela não fora seu primeiro amor, mas sim Gina, que surgira tão rápido em sua vida como desaparecera.  
O moreno balançara a cabeça tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos e finalmente fechara sua mão direita em torno do pomo.

– Hei, Harry! – uma voz veio do chão, ele olhara para baixo e vira Ron. – Tem uma pessoa muito _interessante_ aqui querendo falar com você!

Harry apertara os olhos e vira uma garota de cabelos chanel e negros acenar para ele. "Não, com certeza estou vendo errado...". Apertara novamente os olhos em direção a garota, voando cada vez mais de encontro aos dois. E parecendo totalmente confuso quando se pusera de frente para ela.

– Veio me pôr em detenção? – ele perguntara para ela totalmente confuso. O ruivo se afastara dos dois fazendo o sinal da cruz com os dedos em direção a ela, que apenas revirara os olhos.

– Não, eu apenas achei que fosse a Sonserina que estivesse treinando hoje. – dissera a morena. Harry franzira o cenho em sarcasmo puxando um pedaço do próprio uniforme.

– Alou. Vermelho! Grifinória.

– Eu sei, Potter! Grr! – respondera a morena de forma irritada. – Só não quis perder a viagem. Você talvez pudesse... Tê-lo... Visto.

– Visto quem? Nomes, por favor. – ele pedira gesticulando com as mãos, obviamente querendo se livrar daquele papo com ela.

– Dan... – ficara um silêncio que incomodava a garota. Harry apenas se perguntando por quanto tempo ela ainda iria enrolá-lo.

– É claro, ele passou agora pouco para o teste de artilheiro do nosso time. – ele respondera numa seriedade sarcástica e logo se alterando. – Você realmente não acha que está perguntando pra pessoa errada, não? – a morena respirara contrariada, olhando de forma superior e com nojo os demais jogadores que também achavam aquele encontro estranho.

– Você com certeza deve ter visto a sangue-ruim...

– Quer dizer nascida-trouxa, não é? Hermione Granger, mais baixa que eu, de cabelo cheio e castanho. É, acho que vi sim. Que que tem? – perguntara ele ainda de forma agressiva.

– Ela podia estar com o Dan.

– Sabe quem também podia estar com ele? – ele perguntara numa sarcástica animação. – O seu amiguinho: Malfoy! Já parou pra pensar nisso? Quero dizer, pode ser uma conclusão errada também já que sonserinos nem gostam de andar em bando. E eles tem tão pouco em comum, não é mesmo? Começando pelo caráter...

– Está bem, Potter! – exclamara a morena finalmente não agüentando mais o humor daquele garoto. – Já foi de grande ajuda! Pode voltar para o seu treininho ridículo e alimentar alguma esperança de que não perderá para a Sonserina numa diferença tão grande.

E dizendo isso girara nos calcanhares e saíra do campo de nariz em pé. Harry ainda se contorcera de nervoso ao vê-la sair, como se tivesse acabado de ter um papo com um Dementador. "Uma flor de pessoa...", deixara escapar para si mesmo e fizera o sinal da cruz em si mesmo. 

– Por que está me olhando assim? – perguntara um Draco dividido pelo sarcasmo e a vontade de rir, pois Snape lhe encarava como se procurasse indícios de um corpo morto atrás de sua mente.

– Se não estava no campo treinando com seu time, onde estava?

– Por que? Treinar Quadribol ontem seria a única atividade que me impediria de seqüestrar o Fofo? – perguntara Draco num tom irônico se virando agora para McGonnagal também. – Não acham que estão forçando a barra com esta investigação? Sério, aprecio a exclusividade de ser um dos suspeitos daquela obra prima, mas raptar bichinhos de estimação do gigante não é bem o meu estilo. Eu gostei mais da Weasley riscando ameaças com sangue nas paredes de Hogwarts no segundo ano.

– Sr. Malfoy...

– Ah! Está bem. – cortara Draco o sermão da subdiretora e se recostando na cadeira. – Muito bem... Eu tinha um trabalho de Feitiços para entregar com a Pamela Parkinson, vocês sabem quem é. Ficamos horas na Biblioteca estudando e depois fui atrás do Prof. Flitwick entregar o trabalho, mas ele não estava na Sala de Feitiços e eu passei longas horas procurando-o pelo castelo. Pansy dissera que ia fazer o mesmo. Não sei se a cachorra me ajudou ou não... Disse que ia dar uma passada na Biblioteca.

– Sr. Malfoy! – chamara a atenção McGonnagal, o loiro ignorara.

– Mas por fim decidi ver se ele estava na Diretoria...

– Então você foi na Diretoria! – dissera McGonnagal. – Foi você então!

– Não... Eu não cheguei a subir, pois quando cheguei lá a Pansy já estava esperando. Dissera que Flitwick não estava lá, mas que acabara por passar no corredor e ela já havia lhe entregue a cópia que tinha do nosso trabalho.

Lembranças de Draco...

– Está feito, então. Menos uma matéria para nos preocuparmos. – dissera o loiro se esticando de forma relaxada.

– É... – dissera a morena pensativa. – Escuta, Draco, você viu o Dan hoje?

– Não, graças a Merlin. – respondera Draco de forma emburrada. – Por que?

– Estou fazendo um trabalho com ele... Sobre crescimento humano. – ela dissera de forma simples, Draco a olhara torto achando aquilo estranho.

– Dan? Crescimento humano? Vai ser reprovada. Sério... Não podia ter escolhido dupla pior.

– Ele disse que treinaria hoje, deve ter se confundido. – ela dissera pensativa, ignorando o que o loiro dissera.

– Não seria surpresa, seria?

– Esse é mais um de seus eufemismos? – perguntara a morena confusa.

– Ele tem agido como se fosse uma conspiração ultimamente.

– Isso por um acaso é algum tipo de conspiração? – perguntara Dan sarcástico enquanto olhava torto para o diretor da Sonserina. – É que não sei porquê, mas estou sentindo uma certa discriminação no ar... É por que eu sou francês?

– Não se faça de engraçadinho, Sr. Conl, e responda já a minha pergunta! – dissera Snape entre dentes.

– Mas o que é isso? Ofendendo a minha pessoa? – dissera Dan fingindo ofensa e logo dizendo com um olhar pensativo pro teto. – 'Papa avait raison, je n'aurai jamais du quitter la France' – ele dissera em francês.

– Pare já com suas ironias, Sr. Conl. – brigara McGonnagal. – Também não gostamos desta situação. Mas gracinhas não vão inocentá-lo...

– Eu ainda nem sei o que me tornou suspeito... – dissera Dan de forma divertida.

– O senhor tem se metido em muita confusão ultimamente, Sr. Conl. – respondera Snape. – Sem contar o pequeno detalhe...

– Ah! O Fofo me identificou. – respondera Dan em seu lugar. – Já cogitaram a possibilidade dele achar apenas o meu cheiro afrodisíaco? Não são só cachorros que se apaixonam por ele, as mulheres também. Quer sentir um pouquinho, professora? – perguntara o loiro com um sorriso canalha nos lábios inclinando o pescoço.

– Sr. Conl! – reclamara a subdiretora ofendida, mas Snape batera na mesa com raiva chamando a atenção para o assunto importante.

– Sr. Conl! Pela última vez, onde o senhor estava ontem quando saiu para encontrar a Srta. Granger?

– Ontem... – ele meditara consigo mesmo, sem se afetar com o tom do professor. – Vejamos... Onde eu estava? – lembrara de um par de lábios carnudos pressionarem os seus. – Onde eu estava... – o beijo ficava intenso e profundo. – Ah, é... Bem aqui. – ele concluíra com um sorriso canalha nos lábios. – Eu estava ocupado... Muito... Bem... Ocupado...

– Seja mais claro, Sr. Conl. – pressionara Snape fazendo-o voltar a si.

– Claro, mas vamos começar do início, não é mesmo? Para não dizerem que não sou um bom aluno. – ele dissera com um sorriso nos lábios. – Eu precisava falar com a Granger sobre... Sobre as aulas de dança, das quais ela está sendo meu par. Tinha marcado com ela aquela noite, mas ela não respondera a minha carta. Então resolvi ir atrás dela... Mas é claro que nessa crise dela de "mulher abandonada" foi quase impossível de encontrá-la, uma vez que ela fica se escondendo pelos cantos do castelo, no mínimo pra chorar.

Lembranças de Daniel...

– Hei! Vermelha! – chamara por Gina Weasley que saía do Salão Principal. Ela se virara para ele com um ar desconfiado e ele olhara para os lados contrariado antes de se aproximar. – Sabe onde está a imprestável da sua amiga?

– No meu bolso que não está. Pode me revistar se quiser. – dissera ela abrindo os braços em deboche. –_Aposto que ia gostar._– ele a encarara surpreso e irritado.

– Está me provocando? Perdeu a noção do perigo, foi?

– Daniel Conl, na boa. Dos sonserinos que conheço, você é o mais inofensivo.

– E quantos sonserinos você conhece? – ele perguntara debochado, ela se desconcertara.

– Bem eu...

– Vamos ao que interessa, está bem? Preciso falar com a problemática.

– A _problemática_ está aqui. – dissera uma voz atrás de si. Dan se virara e vira Hermione.

– Onde você estava? Te procurei por toda parte! – brigara o loiro fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos.

– Estou ótima, Dan, obrigada. Bom dia pra você também. – ela respondera irônica.

– Que mané bom dia, estamos em guerra! Temos uma tarefa para cumprir até o final do ano letivo, esqueceu?

– Eu sei, onde está a poção?

– Peraí, peraí... Vocês estão mesmo fazendo aquilo? – perguntara uma ruiva receosa entre os dois.

– Espero que o seu _aquilo_ se refira às aulas particulares de animagalia. – dissera Dan entre dentes não gostando do tom da garota.

– Estamos. Peraí, você já sabia disso!

– Achei que você já tinha desistido dessa idéia maluca. Se Malfoy descobrir...

– Draco terminou comigo... – então Daniel gargalhara sarcástico.

– É claro! Draco terminou com ela! Não temos mais com que nos preocupar, não é? Afinal todos nós dependemos unicamente da consolidação do namoro dela. – ele dissera abrindo um sorriso raivoso de orelha a orelha. As duas garotas o encararam por um tempo.

– Você anda estranho... – dissera a ruiva desconfiada.

– Aliás! – voltara-se Hermione para ela energética fazendo Dan se virar de forma irritada. – Não estamos fazendo nada demais. Daniel é apenas meu _amigo_.

O loiro de costas ainda repetira aquilo sem voz de forma debochada. Então voltara-se para as duas e os três começaram a andar em direção a Biblioteca, o loiro ainda desconfortável por estar andando com duas grifinórias, tentava passar pelos corredores despercebido.

– Onde está a poção? – perguntara a castanha para ele.

– Aqui na minha mochila. – ele respondera.

– Vamos para a Biblioteca que deve estar vazia e podemos analisá-la melhor. – dissera a ruiva.

– Analisá-la? – perguntara Dan irritado. – Não há nada para ser analisado aqui, cenoura. Eu levei semanas preparando-a, está perfeita.

– Acho que também devemos dar uma olhadinha nela, é meu corpo que está em jogo aqui. – dissera Hermione sentando numa mesa, a ruiva se sentara ao lado dela e Dan de frente para as duas.

– Sabe... – ele apontara sarcástico para Hermione. – Há uns meses atrás eu imediatamente faria uma piada sobre esse seu comentário, mas ultimamente ando apenas com vontade de te estrangular.

– Qual é o motivo afinal dessa briguinha de vocês, hein? – perguntara a ruiva agora pegando o frasco com a poção, que Dan botara em cima da mesa.

– Eu também gostaria de saber. – dissera Hermione indagadora para o loiro que continuava olhando-a irritado.

– Briguinha? Que briguinha...? Estamos ótimos! Não é, Hermigatinha? Minha melhor_amiga..._ – dissera o loiro, as duas continuaram a encará-lo. A ruiva ainda se inclinara para Hermione, mas sem desviar os olhos do loiro.

– Ele está sendo sarcástico. – ela murmurara.

– Aprecio o seu poder de observação. – ele dissera apontando para Gina.

– Tudo bem. – dissera Hermione cruzando os braços de forma decidida. – Comece a falar, por que está me tratando assim?

– Assim como, Hermi? – ele perguntara com o cenho franzido cruzando os braços também num sorriso canalha no rosto.

– O que eu te fiz?

– O que você anda fazendo, seria o termo apropriado. – ele dissera no mesmo tom.

– Ok. O que eu ando fazendo?

– Respirando. Já te falei que você está roubando o meu oxigênio? – ele indagara de forma sarcástica. A morena respirara irritada.

– Ótimo! Desisto... Faça como quiser! – o loiro respondera apenas com um aceno de concordância e um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

– Podemos voltar ao que realmente interessa? – perguntara a ruiva mostrando o frasco com a poção que segurava. – Tem certeza que isso é seguro? Que não irá matá-la.

– Eu não teria tanta sorte. – dissera o loiro, a morena apenas dera um sorrisinho irritado para ele. – Mas ainda dá tempo de desistir. Vai ser doloroso, _muito _doloroso. Se não for forte o bastante pode não agüentar.

– Eu sou forte o bastante! – respondera a castanha de nariz em pé.

– Peraí! Forte o bastante? – indagara a ruiva. – Hermione, perdi a conta de quantas vezes você já foi parar na enfermaria esse ano. Você anda muito fraca, sem contar a Magia Elemental que você não está trabalhando e pode estar tomando toda a energia do seu corpo.

– Há um teste simples. – dissera o loiro ainda de braços cruzados, as duas se viraram para ele. – Podíamos cortar um pedaço do seu corpo, sei lá, um braço, e dar uma injeção nele com a poção. Se o braço apodrecer ou demonstrar alguma reação química significa que você não vai agüentar e provavelmente morrerá. Se ficar tudo bem com o braço você toma a poção. – as duas ainda continuaram a encará-lo perplexas por um tempo.

– Você é louco. – dissera Gina com repugnância.

– Eu não mamei no peito. – ele respondera para ela de forma simples e nada afetada.

– Tudo pra você é piada? – perguntara Hermione com irritação fazendo o loiro se virar para ela.

– Não. Só as coisas importantes. – ele finalizara com um sorriso fingidamente meigo.

– É sério, Hermione, isso pode ser perigoso. – vira-se Gina para ela novamente. – E faz idéia do que Harry e Ron fariam se te acontecesse alguma coisa? – Gina olhara para Dan receosa, o loiro apenas levantara as sobrancelhas em uma debochada curiosidade. – Já posso ver a cena dos dois espancando Conl até a morte. – o loiro olhara de uma para a outra.

– Isso foi para me assustar? Acha que eu _quero_ que ela tome esse troço?

– Eu vou tomar! – dissera Hermione decidida. – Não estou estudando todas essas semanas pra nada. E se não posso treinar ainda minha Magia Elemental, preciso preparar outra coisa para que eu não fique em desvantagem na guerra. Você mesma disse, Gina, que eu estaria com um alvo pendurado no pescoço. Tenho que ter algo para usar!

– Tão decidida, Hermigatinha... – debochara o loiro. – Tão filósofa, digna de Platão. – a castanha o olhara assassinamente. – Interessante vai ser se o seu animal for um ratinho, né? Vai ser realmente de muita ajuda. – debochara o loiro.

– Como consegue ser tão irritante e debochado? – questionara Hermione de forma sarcástica pro loiro.

– Não sei. – ele respondera no mesmo tom. – Eu devo ter nascido com o dom das Artes Cênicas.

– Artes _Cínicas_, você quer dizer. – dissera a castanha recebendo só um sorrisinho irônico em resposta.

– Pelo menos na fuga vai ajudar. – dissera a ruiva. – E bem... Sinceramente, por mais que eu esteja com medo por você, uma parte de mim também quer que você vire animaga. Seria realmente incrível... E tem razão, pode ser absurdamente necessário. – dissera a ruiva de forma pensativa, Daniel se virara para ela com o cenho franzido como se acabasse de ver alguém delirar.

– Isso, continue dando corda para essa mulher maluca! – dissera ele apontando para Hermione.

– Hei! – defendera-se a castanha.

– Tudo bem que você não consegue equilibrar seu impulso à racionalidade, querendo fazer tudo do próprio jeito, o que pode um dia acabar resultando na sua morte.

– Valeu, Gina! – dissera Hermione ofendida.

– Verdade indiscutível. – dissera Dan para Hermione apontando com o dedo para a ruiva.

– Mas, Hermione... – recomeçara a ruiva. – Se pretende mesmo entrar nessa guerra, por que insiste ainda em ficar brigada com Draco ao invés de ir lá e dizer logo que o ama e explicar sua necessidade de virar animaga, sabendo que assim ele mesmo pode acabar te ensinando e não terá ainda mais motivos para querer matar o Conl.

– É a questão do universo! – dissera Dan sobressaltado.

– O que quer dizer? – indagara Hermione para o loiro.

– Você já foi mais inteligente. – ele respondera com o cenho franzido em sarcasmo.

– Puxa, Daniel, realmente... Está me deixando sem palavras. Nem sei o que dizer.

– Jura? Pois não precisa dizer nada, agora nem nunca! – retrucara o loiro. – Você é boa nisso.

– Será que podemos deixar minha vida pessoal de lado um pouco? – pedira a castanha incomodada. Dan estalara uma raiva no maxilar olhando em volta da Biblioteca e levantara seu pulso na altura dos olhos verdes escuros.

– Quer saber? Está na minha hora! – dissera Dan olhando no seu relógio e se levantando. As garotas emburradas começaram por se levantar também seguindo-o para fora da Biblioteca. – Nos encontramos à noite então. E não esqueça de pensar bem a respeito da poção, Hermione. – ele dissera seriamente pegando a poção das mãos da ruiva de forma rápida. – Não quero ouvir arrependimentos depois, uma vez tomada a poção, tem que agüentar até o final. Não adianta chorar no meu ouvido!

– Pode deixar, Dan... – começara Hermione de forma sarcástica quando já estavam nos corredores. – Por você vou me dedicar de corpo e alma, tá bom? Mais de corpo do que de alma até!

Mas logo os três sentiram uma brisa maligna em volta deles, a atmosfera de repente ficara sinistra, fazendo tanto o tom sarcástico e debochado de Dan quanto o de Hermione se deteriorarem do nada. E logo eles viram quase em câmera-lenta um loiro de cabelos platinados passar no seu andar de gato selvagem ao lado deles. Draco esbarrara no ombro de Hermione propositalmente dando um pequeno suspiro enojado pros três e logo virando o corredor saindo de vista. Ficara um silêncio perturbador enquanto os três ainda olhavam por onde ele tinha ido.

– Ele ouviu. – murmurara a ruiva ainda assustada. Ninguém se atrevera a falar nada ainda por um tempo quando de repente Daniel começara uma gargalhada nervosa e sarcástica.

– Eu... Eu simplesmente... _Adoro_ a minha vida! É incrível como eu tenho sorte! Se um raio cai na minha cabeça agora, ele morre e eu fico vivo. De tão sortudo que eu sou! – então ele olhara para o teto levantando as mãos de forma clemente, mas falara num tom acusador e sarcástico. – Isso é o melhor que pode fazer? Hein! Você é criativo.

– Com quem ele está falando? – perguntara Hermione num sussurro para Gina.

– Com Merlin. – respondera Gina indiferente. – Você devia saber, faz isso o tempo todo.

Logo Daniel pegara o caminho contrário de Draco e também sumira de vista, andava pelos corredores tenso e com raiva. Que ótimo, agora só faltava mesmo o rancoroso-mor achar que ele estava mesmo tendo um caso com a _"Será-Que-Podemos-Deixar-Minha-Vida-Pessoal-De-Lado-Um-Pouco?"_ da ex dele. Vida pessoal... Ridícula. Ela que enfiasse a vida pessoal dela num lugar mais apropriado. Devia mudar de nome: "Egoísta Granger".

– Novamente irritado... – dissera uma voz lhe despertando de repente. Era Pansy com um sorriso safado. – Eu posso dar um jeito nisso. – e antes que ele respondesse ela já capturara seus lábios de forma possessiva.

– Pan... Aqui não.

– Onde então? – ela perguntara impaciente enquanto o pressionara contra a parede.

– Todas as salas estão sendo usadas... Provas!

– Tem que ter alguma vaga. Isso aqui é um castelo. – ela dissera enroscando suas coxas entre as dele fazendo-o se arrepiar.

– Acho que sei para onde podemos ir... A Sala de Teatro está sendo usada como dispensa.

– Hã?

– É... Está vazia, apenas com as coisas para a festa do final do ano. Sei porque Trelawney anda me obrigando a ajudá-la.

– Pois muito bem, então... Vamos.

– O que afinal Conl queria falar com você? O que estava no pergaminho? – perguntara Snape ainda no seu tom acusador. Hermione respirara entediada.

– Já disse, só estava me lembrando de ajudá-lo nas aulas de dança... Como não respondi ele foi me procurar. Depois eu, ele e Gina fomos estudar para as provas na Biblioteca.

– Estudar? Duas grifinórias e um sonserino? Juntos? Sei. – dissera Snape desconfiado. – E depois?

– Dan tomou seu rumo e eu fui estudar com Gina na Grifinória.

– Estudar mais? – indagara Snape.

– É, só que dessa vez de verdade, digo... – ela se atrapalhara. – Daniel é tão insuportável que não nos deixou estudar direito. Ficou perturbando, então resolvemos estudar mais, só que sozinhas. – ela dissera eloqüente, começando a suar frio. – Posso beber um pouco de água?

– E depois do treino? – perguntara McGonnagal.

– Estudar, claro. Dali a poucas horas teria provas para fazer. Eu e Ron ficamos estudando no Salão Principal porque a Grifinória já estava lotada. – dissera Harry. – Pode me dar mais um pouco de água?

– Pois muito bem, Srta. Granger... – começara Snape. – Você diz que não foi você. Se pudesse então dar um palpite... Quem acha que foi?

– O que? – a garota se revoltara. – Estamos em guerra! Todos nessas escolas estão rezando para que seus pais estejam vivos lá fora, sem contar que já esperam pelo próximo ataque de Comensais. Acha mesmo que alguém vai parar pra pensar num trote bobo? Acha mesmo que um de nós iria parar para acusar alguém mesmo? 

– Bem, quem é o mais famoso filho de Comensais da Morte dessa escola? – indagara Harry de forma sarcástica. – Não é preciso pensar muito pra descobrir quem foi.

**

– Harry Potter. – acusara Draco simplesmente.

**

– Bem, _eu_, eu posso dizer que não foi. – dissera Dan de forma firme e agora pensativa. – Mas se eu fosse dar um palpite... Bem, acho que foi o próprio Hagrid. Sem contar que há casos em que a própria vitima comete o delito, que motivos esses só Merlin sabe... E só ele agüentaria o Fofo. Ou até mesmo Dumbledore... Vocês ouviram a voz dele pela escola. Ele está velho, caducando... Ah! Qual foi? Que ele é velho vocês não podem negar... – dissera o loiro em resposta aos olhares recriminadores dos professores. – Bem, para mim, isso tudo é intriga da oposição!

– Sr. Conl, o senhor é comunista? – perguntara Snape, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Por que? O senhor é do governo? – Dan abrira um sorriso canalha.

**

– Pois muito bem, Potter, está dispensado. – dissera Snape na sua voz arrastada.

– Estou? – perguntara Harry surpreso.

– Está... Não foi você.

– Foi a coisa mais inteligente que já disse até hoje, professor. – dissera Harry de forma maravilhada.

– Saia logo daqui, Potter, antes que mudemos de idéia. – dissera McGonnagal antes que Snape dissesse alguma coisa e o garoto recolheu o seu material saindo às pressas da Diretoria.

– Muito obrigado. – dissera ele ao passar pela porta.

– Depois de entregar o trabalho... Para onde você foi? – perguntara McGonnagal acariciando a testa em cansaço. Draco respirara pesadamente.

– Bem... Eu estudei e fui monitorar. – dissera ele, mas Snape aparecera das sombras alarmado.

– Peraí... Isso é mentira. Quando te procurei ontem você não estava monitorando.

– Procurou em todas as partes do castelo ao mesmo tempo? – perguntara o loiro com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Pode se explicando, Draco... – exigira Snape na sua voz arrastada. Draco respirara pesadamente olhando para o nada.

– Pansy veio me procurar... 

_Lembranças do Draco..._

– Entra! – dissera Draco de forma autoritária assim que ouvira as batidas na porta. Pansy entrara e vira Draco com suas anotações.

– Draco...

– Fala. – ele dissera sem nem ao menos desviar a atenção dos pergaminhos.

– Você por um acaso... Sabe do Dan? – Draco levantara os olhos para ela com óbvia irritação. – Ele não está na Sonserina.

– De novo procurando por ele? Que é? Está devendo dinheiro a ele? Sabia que eu podia te por em detenção à essa hora? – ele explodira.

– É que eu preciso mesmo falar com ele... – ela respondera com o olhar ansioso.

– Sei lá onde ele está, Pansy! Deve ter ido se encontrar com alguém! – dissera o loiro irritado se levantando com uma carta que acabara de lacrar.

– Por que acha isso?

– Achei uma camisinha no chão do meu quarto. Um dia que o encontrei lá. Acho que está se encontrando mesmo com alguém. – dissera ele indiferente passando por ela que fingira não se incomodar.

– Onde está indo? – perguntara a morena.

– Tenho que ir no Corujal, enviar isso.

Os dois saíram da elegantíssima Sala da Monitoria-Chefe, mas pararam de supetão no corredor, pois tinham acabado de ver Daniel e Hermione aos risos virando um corredor. O loiro sentira uma fúria em seu peito que fizera seu maxilar estalar ao tentar escondê-la.

– Parece que ele encontrou mesmo alguém. – dissera Pansy num tom igualmente incomodado.

Os dois se entreolharam e foram ao mesmo tempo em passos rápidos atrás de Daniel e Hermione, seguiram os dois por todo castelo até o Salão Principal, onde observaram espantados alguns casais dançando juntos enquanto Trelawney passeava entre eles dando coordenadas. Já haviam perdido os dois de vista e entravam agora pela extremidade do Salão para observarem melhor aquele ritual maluco.

– Eu realmente devo estar vendo errado. – dissera Draco completamente confuso.

– Isso aqui faz algum sentido pra você? – perguntara a morena no mesmo tom. O loiro suspirara em sarcasmo acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

– Ok, então. Hermione e Daniel estão ensaiando para uma versão local de _Vem Dançar Comigo_. Vamos embora. – dissera Draco para a morena dividido pela vontade de rir da situação e ir brigar com o loiro de cabelos espetados.

Na verdade não agüentava encarar aqueles dois valsando ao som da música This Years Love. Que na verdade era a música dele e de Hermione. E ela nem parecia se incomodar... Pelo contrário, no momento que parecera pensativa fora distraída por alguma coisa que Daniel dissera e logo rindo em seguida. A morena concordara na mesma hora com a decisão do loiro, mas ambos mal conseguiram sair da porta.

– Excelente! – dissera uma voz eufórica para os dois que se entreolharam assustados concluindo ser da Trelawney. – Mais dois jovens loucos para aprender dança de salão.

– A única louca aqui é você! – resmungara Pansy com nojo quando Trelawney se pusera entre os dois apresentando-os para turma.

– E ainda dizem que os jovens não apreciam as coisas boas da vida. – dissera a professora aluada.

– Não é isso. – dissera Draco tentando se defender das mãos dela.

– Procuramos dois amigos. – apressara-se Pansy a dizer.

– Ótimo! Enquanto não acham, dancem... Atenção, pessoal. – anunciara Trelawney para a turma, tanto Draco quanto Pansy se alarmaram tentando impedi-la, mas fora em vão. Todos já estavam olhando para os dois. – Mais dois encantadores jovens entraram para nosso curso. Deve haver algo no ar. – concluíra Trelawney de forma sonhadora.

Pansy, que dava sorrisinhos sem graça, e Draco, que parecia mais uma fera ameaçadora não dando espaço para nenhuma aproximação, sentiram seus rostos esquentarem de nervoso e desconforto ao darem de frente com os olhos suspeitos e até meio acusadores de Daniel e Hermione.

– Ah... Oi... – dissera Pansy sem graça para os dois.

– Então quer dizer... – começara Snape ainda na sua voz arrastada. Ao contrário da subdiretora ele mantinha-se cada vez mais motivado no interrogatório. – Você foi encontrar com o Sr. Conl para as aulas de dança e logo depois foram surpreendidos pela Srta. Parkinson e o Sr. Malfoy?

– Eu acho que sim. – dissera Hermione tensa servindo-se do seu copo de água. – Eu disse isso?

_Lembranças da Hermione..._

– O que estão fazendo aqui? – Hermione vira Dan perguntar de forma acusadora para o casal que dançava lado a lado com eles.

– Conhecendo os prazeres da dança de salão. – respondera Pansy com um sorriso cínico. Mas Hermione só tinha olhos para Draco que guiava a morena e logo desviara o olhar sério.

– Não disse que são talentos natos? – se metera a professora entre os dois casais de forma sonhadora, se direcionando para Pansy e Draco, que girara os olhos entediado. – Vocês namoram, não?

– Não namoramos mais. – respondera a morena. Hermione sentira o Inácio dar um salto em seu estômago ao ouvir aquela afirmação, já havia se esquecido que os dois haviam mesmo sido namorados.

– Namoraram, não deu certo. Se conhecem a tantos anos que se acostumaram demais um com o outro, não havia um sentimento puro e romântico como o amor entre vocês. – analisava a professora enquanto rodeava o casal que a mirava como se fosse louca. – Mas superaram os problemas e agora confiam um no outro, pois um sabe exatamente do que o outro é capaz. Dá pra notar essa confiança no modo como dançam.

Hermione que era guiada por Dan sentira uma inquietação ao ouvir as palavras de Trelawney para aqueles dois.

– Mas com esses dois a história é diferente. – dissera agora indo em direção para Dan e Hermione, agora era Draco que sentira a inquietação. – Vejam a postura deles, os braços tensos.

– Ok, tem algum problema conosco? – perguntara Dan irritado para Trelawney.

– Pedi para chegarem mais perto. – respondera ela.

– Desculpe. – dissera Hermione sarcasticamente acenando negativamente com a cabeça, deixando claro que aquilo era inaceitável.

– Não vai dar, está bem? – dissera Dan cada vez mais irritado para Trelawney.

– Viram o que eu disse? – ela continuara agora para Draco e Pansy. – Eles... A hostilidade, a desconfiança... Fora as implicâncias e xingamentos. Os dois estão no primeiro estágio de um ritual de acasalamento.

– O que? – rira Daniel com raiva.

– Você não entendeu nada aqui! – dissera Hermione num olhar ameaçador para a professora, sentindo vontade de arrancar a cabeça dela.

– Não mesmo! – concordara Daniel.

– Não podia estar mais enganada! – insistira Hermione. Mas Trelawney não se afetara, dizendo com indiferença:

– Tem energia sexual suficiente aqui para iluminar o palco do Kiss bruxo. Faz tempo que não vejo alguém dançar tão mal.

Ficara um silêncio entre os dois casais onde Hermione mantinha apenas uma boca aberta de perplexidade ao comentário absurdo e ofensivo daquela lunática. Daniel ainda fizera impulso para partir pra cima dela quando ela dera as costas, mas Hermione o segurara forçando-o a voltar a valsa. Porém Draco guiara Pansy para mais próximo da professora.

– Só porque dançam mal acha que...

– Formulei essa teoria depois de anos de experiência. Duas pessoas que dançam tão mal obviamente se desejam. A dança não mente. Vamos começar de novo! – ela finalizara para a turma.

– Vamos direto ao ponto, certo? – dissera Snape de forma mais firme. – Você foi visto pelo Filch se agarrando com a Srta. Parkinson ontem na dispensa na Sala de Teatro do castelo onde está sendo armazenado o material da festa de encerramento do ano, onde se encontrava a faixa usada no trote. Ou seja, o único estudante do sexto ano encontrado em uma das cenas do crime e ainda por ser identificado pelo cão usado no trote. Sem contar que de acordo com os registros você não apareceu na detenção.

– E que registros são esses? – indagara Daniel num olhar desconfiado.

– Quem pergunta aqui sou eu. Já sabemos que foi para aula de dança com a Srta. Granger, agora pode abrindo o bico e contanto Tim-Tim por Tim-Tim do que aconteceu.

– Tudo bem, eu falo. – dissera o loiro meio nervoso e irritado, mas logo dando um sorriso maroto. – Mas já vou avisar. Que vai ser muito chato.

_Lembranças de Daniel..._

– Vamos fazer um jogo! – dissera Trelawney batendo as mãos de forma animada e logo trocando os casais.

Logo pegara Hermione pelo braço e colocara-a em par com Pansy, as duas olharam para a professora confusas. Trelawney puxara então Daniel botando-o de frente para Draco, forçando os dois a ficarem em posição de valsa. Os dois imediatamente começaram a questionar.

– Acho que houve um engano! – dissera Draco com raiva. Dan que mal conseguia se segurar de raiva apenas fazia sinais ofensivos atrás dela.

– Sejam bonzinhos, ok? – dissera ela para todos. – Vamos dançar com alegria e entusiasmo porque adoramos dançar. – Daniel se imaginara arrancando a cabeça de Trelawney fora e mastigando seus ossos. – Quando a música parar e eu gritar "troquem" parem de dançar e peguem a pessoa que estiver mais perto.

A música começara. Draco e Dan, que valsavam juntos, olhavam com ódio para todas direções daquela sala, menos um para o outro.

– Quando foi que você e _Dan_ descobriram a dança de salão? – perguntara Pansy num olhar sarcástico para a castanha enquanto valsavam.

– Obviamente pouco antes de você e Draco. – respondera Hermione no mesmo tom.

...

– Foi muito estranho encontrá-lo no meu quarto aquele dia. – dissera Draco agora encarando Dan de forma suspeita. – O que houve?

– O seu quarto tem muita atração paisagista, nunca reparou? Tem uma vista linda lá. – respondera Daniel de forma tensa tentando manter o ar descontraído.

– Foi o único motivo de ter ido à minha sala? Digo, além de ter ido me entregar a carta da minha mãe. – perguntara Draco olhando-o torto.

– Não, o frigobar também é atraente. Apesar de já ter sido mais.

– E a camisinha?

– O que? – perguntara Dan num sorriso tentando não se desesperar.

– Encontrei uma camisinha no meu quarto.

– Troquem! – dissera Trelawney e Daniel fora numa velocidade absurda arrancar Pansy de perto de Hermione dizendo um rápido "Com licença" e fazendo-a de par.

...

– Estamos mortos. Ele encontrou a camisinha. – dissera Daniel para a morena enquanto a guiava.

– Eu sei. Já falamos a respeito. Não se preocupe. – dissera Pansy para o loiro.

– Sério? Ele não vai ligar se explorarmos nossos corpos na cama dele? – perguntara o loiro sarcástico.

– Não está desconfiando de nós.

– O que quer dizer? – perguntara o loiro confuso ao ver um sorriso divertido nos lábios da morena.

– Não está desconfiando de _mim_, eu quero dizer. Tem outra protagonista em mente.

...

– Quando começou a gostar de dança de salão? – perguntara Draco num olhar sarcasticamente interessado enquanto guiava Hermione.

– É o castigo de Dan, ele... – ela engolira em seco ao notar o olhar indagador do loiro. – Ele precisa fazer uma matéria extracurricular para passar de ano, precisava de um par.

– E por que ele pediu a você e não a... Sei lá, Pansy? – ele perguntara numa voz mais acusadora, Hermione dera de ombros não entendendo bem o tom de voz dele e ficando sem palavras.

– Sei lá, somos amigos. Amigos se ajudam.

– Então é isso o que vocês são mesmo: _amigos_?

– Troquem!

– Com licença. Preciso falar com você. – dissera Daniel falsamente cordial e puxando-a para ser seu par.

...

– O que deu nele? – perguntara Hermione enquanto dançava com Dan.

– Nada. Ele pensa que estamos fazendo _aquilo_. – dissera Dan de forma simples enquanto a guiava. A castanha ainda o olhara tentando traduzir aquelas palavras.

– O que? – questionara ela finalmente de forma ameaçadora.

– Bem, acha que estamos fazendo sexo. Nos conhecendo no sentido bíblico... – Daniel vira Hermione abrir e fechar a boca em nervoso sabendo que não conseguia achar as palavras certas.

– Não é possível. – ela rira nervosa. – Ele nunca acharia isso.

– Não em circunstâncias normais. Mas ele interpretou mal certos acontecimentos.

– Que acontecimentos?

– Troquem! 

– Draco, vamos falar do pacto abjeto que toda a Sonserina comenta que você fez no segundo ano. – indagara Snape. Draco rira.

– Isso foi há quatro anos. – o loiro dissera achando aquilo ridículo.

– Espera, que pacto? – alarmara-se a subdiretora. Draco respirara entediado antes de começar.

– Quando eu estava no segundo ano o pessoal do sexto ano fez uma brincadeira horrível. Picharam os quadros, detonaram o quarto andar. Um horror. E Daniel e eu combinamos que no penúltimo ano, que pode ser o último para muitos já que nem todos voltam para o sétimo, agora muito menos, faríamos a maior brincadeira de todas. Falamos disso por anos.

– Então foi você. – dissera McGonnagal ainda alarmada.

– Não. – dissera Draco sem se alterar. – Caso não tenha notado, Daniel e eu estamos brigados. Não lembrava disso até... – então ele parara pensativo olhando o nada.

– O que foi? – pressionara Snape. Draco o olhara

.  
– Eu garanto que não fiz nada... Mas não posso falar por Daniel.

_Lembranças do Draco..._

– Então? Era mesmo o que você estava pensando? – indagara Pansy para Draco enquanto dançavam.

– Está falando de que? – ele perguntara sem desviar a atenção de Dan que acabara de pegar Hermione dos seus braços para dançar e que agora pareciam estar num diálogo interessante.

– Dos dois, eu sei que você está achando que eles estão tendo um caso. Eu não o culpo, também acho isso às vezes. – Draco respirara pesadamente contrariado. – Eu realmente não entendo por quê você ainda mantém essa relação com a Granger... Quero dizer, por que isso ainda te afeta, afinal? Quando é mais que óbvio que ela te faz de idiota perante toda a escola. Como agora que ela anda se encontrando com Dan às suas costas. Tem certeza que irá lutar ao lado dela na guerra? Ela já tem muitos que façam isso por ela. Não precisa de você. – Draco olhara diretamente para a morena de forma séria, o que a fizera calar imediatamente.

"A questão é que eu preciso dela...", Draco sentira vontade de dizer, mas não o dissera.

– Eu já a esqueci. Não me importo mais com ela.

– Troquem!

Draco mal ouvira aquela ordem e já fora em passos firmes até Dan e Hermione e puxara Daniel pela gola da camisa para ser seu par. Daniel ainda dera um sorriso derrotado e nervoso ao ver o olhar ameaçador de Draco.

– Ok. Então, quer me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntara Draco obviamente já alterado.

– Não é o que está pensando. Nem de longe. – dissera Dan tentando acalmá-lo e até mesmo achando uma ligeira graça naquele absurdo.

– Como sabe o que eu penso? – alfinetara Draco.

– Bem, porque está na sua cara. Sim, eu e Hermione estamos sempre juntos ultimamente. Porque ela me ajuda com as aulas de dança e eu a ajudo com a animagalia.

– O que? _Você_ a está ensinando animagalia? – Draco quase gritara de fúria de forma ameaçadora parando de valsar. Daniel o puxara para mais longe dos outros.

– Está vendo? É por isso que não podíamos te contar, porque tínhamos certeza que você reagiria mal. Que bom que estávamos errados quanto a isso. – dissera Daniel sarcástico tentando acalmar o outro.

– Eu não mandei você ficar longe dela? – dissera Draco entre dentes. – E que eu não queria mais recursos para ela se meter nessa guerra?

– Foi. Mas vamos ao assunto que realmente interessa. – dissera Daniel ignorando seu tom agressivo. – É interessante. Conhecemos tantas garotas de cabelos exóticos e você foi pensar justamente na Hermione. Por que?

– Não vai escapar tentando me analisar. – dissera Draco estalando a raiva no maxilar.

– Fiz uma pergunta simples. – Daniel dissera com um falso sorriso inocente nos lábios. – Hermione não é mais sua namorada.

– É verdade. – respondera Draco contrariado.

– Certo. Então, por que... – ele sorrira vitorioso e feliz por finalmente chegar ao ponto que queria. – Estamos tendo esta conversa? Você não deixou bem claro que cada um precisava seguir seu próprio caminho?

– Sim... – Draco respondia tenso. – Mas não me ocorreu...

– O que? Que ela também seguira o seu caminho? Ou que esse caminho incluiria a mim? – Draco o olhara mortalmente sem palavras. – Merlin! É sempre assim. Você fala muito, mas não escuta a si mesmo. Diz pra si mesmo que a esqueceu, que está melhor sem ela, que desistiu, mas é mentira. – Draco rira das palavras dele.

– Não sabe o que está dizendo.

– Olhe aquela menina. – dissera Dan agora apontando para Hermione que dançava olhando pro nada com um garoto espinhento. – Olhe para ela. Ela é uma _Deusa_. – Draco respirara pesadamente odiando o incomodo no seu peito.

– Acha que vai demorar para outro chegar e se interessar por ela? E o que você vai fazer?

– Vou ver quando acontecer. – respondera Draco contrariado.

– É melhor pensar agora no que vai fazer. Porque o cara não será seu melhor amigo e não pedirá sua permissão. Vai olhar para ela e tirá-la de você.

– Você não pediu minha permissão, Dan. – alfinetara Draco. – Esqueceu disso? – Daniel rira com raiva.

– Você sofre de algum problema de interpretação? Acho que as aulas de teatro não te ajudaram muito. _Eu. Não. Tenho. Nada. Com. Ela!_

– Então vocês são _apenas amigos_? – perguntara Draco maldosamente. Daniel olhara contrariado pro nada.

– A palavra de novo: _amigo_. – ele dissera com nojo agora se alterando. – Me responda sinceramente, Draco.

– O que?

– Você faz realmente idéia das burradas que está fazendo? Digo em relação à Hermione. Ou melhor. Você vai perder a garota _maravilhosa_ que tem só porque está com _com ciúmes de mim_? Você a ama ou não?

– Eu queria te fazer a mesma pergunta. – Draco dissera sem se afetar. Daniel explodira.

– Quantas vezes vou ter que responder a merda dessa pergunta?

– Tudo bem, então... O que você está escondendo, Daniel?

– O que?

– Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. Por que a camisinha?

– Merlin! – Daniel olhara para o teto respirando fundo.

– Troquem!

Daniel passara por Hermione dizendo pra si mesmo "Não acredito nesse cara...", e fora pra fora do Salão decidido, logo sendo seguido por Pansy. Draco e Hermione se entreolharam de longe. 

– Profª. McGonnagal... – começara Daniel num falso tom sensato. – A senhora é uma mulher equilibrada e sensata... – a professora levantara uma sobrancelha, sabia que ele lhe lembrava um aluno de muitos anos atrás. – E é óbvio que não sou responsável por este fiasco. Então por que... _Por que_ ainda estamos aqui?

– Estamos aqui, Sr. Conl, porque um pequeno detalhe veio à tona. – dissera a professora. – E ele sugere que levemos no mínimo de atenção todos os seus passos de ontem. – Dan olhara desconfiado da subdiretora para o diretor da Sonserina e então respirara derrotado.

– Estão sabendo do meu pacto com Draco.

– Então você também se lembra. – dissera Snape sarcástico.

– Bem, claro que me lembro. Foi minha idéia. – Snape olhara vitorioso para McGonnagal. – Mas lhe ocorreu... – Dan chamara a atenção dos dois. – Que meu ex-melhor-amigo só deu a dica ou até fingiu sinceridade apenas para tirar as suspeitas que há sobre ele?

– Sr. Conl... – começara McGonnagal severamente. – A justiça não é cega. Se Malfoy for o responsável, vamos pegá-lo. Assim como pegaremos você. 

_Lembranças de Daniel..._

– Ele é inacreditável! – reclamava Daniel no corredor do castelo. – Ele é um rancoroso, teimoso, escroto e idiota! Sinceramente ele e Hermione se merecem!

– Calma. Se acalma. – dizia Pansy para ele.

– E, Pansy, na boa... É melhor a gente parar de se encontrar também. Não é por nada não, mas você é ex do Draco e mais confusão é a última coisa de que preciso. – ele dissera ainda eufórico, mas a morena o abraçara olhando-o nos olhos.

– Isso não tem a ver com mais ninguém, lembra? Deixa aqueles dois idiotas para lá.

– Não os xingue na minha frente, ok?!

– O que? – perguntara a morena confusa quando ele saíra dos seus braços alterado. – Mas você acabou de dizer...

– Só eu posso chamá-los de idiota, ta bom? Mais ninguém!

– Daniel, vem cá. – ela dissera puxando o loiro contrariado para os seus braços, mas então os dois sentiram mais duas presenças no local. Dan ainda rira sarcástico quando avistara Draco e Hermione.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntara Draco curioso.

– Nada. – dissera Pansy rapidamente saindo de perto do loiro.

– É ela? – perguntara Hermione atônita para Dan. – Não tinha alguém menos confiável para se envolver, não? Vai acabar se machucando. O que é isso?

– Nada. – respondera Dan seco.

– Nada? – indagara Hermione em sarcasmo.

– Já fizemos uma pesquisa exaustiva. Não é nada. – respondera Daniel contrariado. Então uma pequena risada invadira o ambiente. Todos olharam para Draco que tentava segurar o riso sem sucesso.

– Qual é a graça? – perguntara Hermione irritada.

– Ainda não sei, mas... – e Draco recomeçara a rir.

– Que ótimo, Draco. Finalmente alguém aqui está se divertindo com a situação. – dissera Daniel entre dentes fazendo Draco rir mais ainda.

– Pára! – mandara a castanha, mas Draco a olhara rindo mais ainda.

– Tudo bem, Hermione, deixe o idiota rir um pouco mais. Assim ele se distrai da piada que ele é. – dissera Daniel maldosamente.

– Como assim? – perguntara Draco saindo aos poucos da sua crise de risos.

– Ué, o cara que não sabe o que quer da vida. Ou você sabe? – alfinetara Daniel.

– Está arrumando confusão comigo, mesmo? – desafiara Draco.

– Estou. Por quê? Vai me bater?

– Detenção!

– Como é que é? Outra? Você só deve estar de sacanagem!

– É assim que se abusa do poder, meu querido. – dissera Draco com um sorriso nos lábios.

– E se eu não cumprir a detenção?

– Tiro pontos da sua casa.

– Ô animal, somos da mesma casa! – indagara Daniel. Draco parara pra pensar vendo que ele estava certo.

– Querem saber? Já chega! Chega disso tudo. – dissera Hermione revoltada. – Daniel, vamos embora! Ainda temos um assunto pendente...

– Isso fica para depois! – dissera ele brutamente se desviando dela. – Não estou com humor hoje não. Já cheguei no meu limite com vocês hoje. – e dizendo isso tomara seu rumo decidido deixando uma Hermione ofendida para trás.

– E espero que esteja indo para a Sonserina! – alfinetara Draco para ele em um irônico aviso. Se virando também para Pansy. – E você? Está fazendo o que fora da cama? Toma teu rumo! – a garota contrariada fora em passos rápido descendo as escadas. Draco olhara então para Hermione sério, ela respirava com dificuldade olhando pro nada. – E você? – ela o olhara. – Tem mais alguma coisa pra dizer? 

_Ambigüidade faz as pessoas sofrerem  
A evidência de amor não pode ser encontrada  
Quando eu devo prosseguir?  
Quando eu devo desistir?  
Eu nem consigo reunir a coragem para te abraçar..._

A garota respirava com dificuldade, seus olhos começavam a ficar embaçados e Draco observava todo o processo engolindo em seco. Ela estava transtornada, ele via... Ela tinha tanta coisa para dizer, mas só se sentia instigada a uma coisa... Então num impulso que surgira do nada, a castanha dera meia volta e correra na mesma direção em que Daniel fora. Um processo que Draco vira quase em câmera lenta. 

_Ambigüidade faz as pessoas ficarem mesquinhas.  
Até que o esperar perde o seu significado  
Embora eu e você não possamos escrever os finais.  
Deixe a beleza da misericórdia..._

– Pode ir. – dissera Snape.

– Posso? – surpreendera-se Hermione levantando a cabeça.

– Assim que me disser onde estava... Para onde foi depois das aulas de dança...

– Eu já disse um milhão de vezes... – dissera Hermione num suspiro desanimado. – Mais uma vez, como eu já disse... Fui atrás do Dan.

_Lembranças de Hermione..._

– Dan! Dan! – chamava Hermione enquanto corria em direção ao loiro quando o avistara num corredor inferior, do qual andava em passos rápidos e raivosos.

– Vai dormir, Hermione. – dissera Daniel sem parar de andar, mas ela o alcançara se pondo de frente para ele.

– Espera. Fala comigo, por favor. O que foi? – ela perguntava eufórica. – O que está havendo conosco?

– O que quer dizer? – perguntara o loiro contrariado.

– Entenda... Eu não queria... – ela respirava com dificuldade. – Eu não queria que você e Draco brigassem.

– Não? – ele perguntara com sarcasmo. – Isso é surpresa pra mim!

– Eu não queria mesmo.

– Então o que pensa que está fazendo? Hein?

– Eu só... Só... Dando o exemplo. – ela respondera envergonhada. O loiro respirara irritado passando por ela.

– Essa foi a pior resposta que eu já ouvi.

– É sério! – ela dissera se virando para as costas dele, fazendo-o parar de andar. – Merlin, o que há de tão errado em querer se animaga? Vocês dois também são!

– É só isso o que você quer? – ele perguntara agressivamente se virando para ela e se aproximando. – É? Então venha comigo. – ele disse a puxando agressivamente e entrando com ela pra dentro de uma sala vazia.

– O que...

– Tome! – ele dissera lhe oferecendo a poção animaga. – Não é o que você quer? Então, tome agora. Vamos descobrir que tipo de animal você é.

A garota demorara um pouco receosa para pegar o frasco com o líquido cor de sangue das mãos do loiro, medindo os batimentos alarmados no seu peito, mas o fizera. Ele cruzara os braços desafiadoramente enquanto ela destampava o frasco. Ela ainda olhara uma última vez para Daniel.

– Se é o que você realmente quer... – ele repetira quase num sussurro. – Vai doer.

Ela respirara fundo e tomara toda poção de uma vez. O líquido descera como absinto pela garganta da garota, fazendo ela se contrair e se desequilibrar. Sentia suas veias arderem e estalarem, seus olhos lacrimejarem... A dor na cabeça era tanta que não conseguia abrir os olhos. Caíra de joelhos ao sentir uma dor absurda por todos os seus músculos. Aquilo tirava-lhe o ar como se fosse um veneno, ela chorava.

– Dan... – ela chamava.

– Você é fraca! Não tem porte, nem resistência suficiente para se tornar uma animaga. Não sei por que estou perdendo meu tempo com você! – ele dizia irritado e sentindo-se mal ao vê-la daquele jeito. Mas ainda encostado na porta de braços cruzados, não querendo demonstrar isso.

– O que houve com você? – ela gritara de raiva pra ele em meio ao choro.

– O que houve com você, Hermione Granger? Essa é a pergunta.

– Eu só quero...

– Você sempre quer... Sem se importar com as conseqüências disso.

– As conseqüências só viriam... – ela dizia suportando mais a dor ao falar com ele. – Se Draco descobrisse... O que não vai acontecer...

– Ah! Claro... – ele debochara – O detector de tramóias dele nem deve estar gritando como uma sirene agora... – mas a garota não respondera, apenas soltara um grunhido de dor, se encolhendo no chão. O loiro girara os olhos contrariado e transfigurara uma bacia de prata ao lado dela. – Vomite.

A castanha mal ouvira a ordem e já se arrastara às pressas para a bacia se jogando praticamente em cima dela botando pra fora aquela poção que parecia a estar matando, e logo se jogara no chão de volta, exausta. Daniel se aproximara e se agachara frente à bacia. Vira o seu contudo tomar uma tonalidade escura, arroxeada, até finalmente ficar completamente negra.

– Muito bem, teve sorte. – ele dissera. – Seu elemento é Terra. – ele se virara agora para castanha. – Não será tão trabalhoso se transformar.

_ Hermione sentira-se perder os sentidos, de repente abrira os olhos e não estava mais naquela sala e sim num salão imenso, que não conseguia distinguir onde acabava de tão escuro. Luzes fracas iluminavam o lugar e ela pôde ver o contorno de uma pessoa a sua frente, mas estava fraca demais para identificá-la._

_– O que eu fiz? – ela perguntara receosa para si mesma._

_– Seguiu seus impulsos como sempre. – dissera a voz firme e masculina à sua frente. – Mas não se preocupe, só está um pouco ferida, o que facilitou a minha penetração na sua mente._

_– Minha mente? Por que...?_

_– Porque o nosso encontro se aproxima, Granger... Está na hora de você ser treinada de verdade. Você não quer ser poderosa? Vamos ver até onde você consegue ir..._

_– Não entendo o que quer dizer... Quem é você? – dissera Hermione tentando enxergar melhor._

_– Agora só posso lhe adiantar um conselho... – ele dissera numa voz mais calorosa, mas ainda sim fria, se aproximando dela. Ela espreitara os olhos, mas ainda assim não conseguira ver nada além de seu contorno. – Me preocuparia mais se fosse você, com suas atitudes. – ela sentira sua garganta doer e seu peito inflar ao ouvir aquilo. - É assim que acontece quando somos um pouco egoístas. Machucamos metade dos que nos amam e destruímos metade do que somos. Pois é o egoísmo que nos torna alguém ruim nessa guerra. Não estamos no tempo em que futilidades comuns não fazem nenhuma diferença aqui. Nessa guerra o menor dos deslizes pode garantir a dor dos mais heróicos. Principalmente vindo de alguém que tem o coração desses heróis em suas mãos... O que você fará com eles é a pergunta... Talvez esteja na hora de se preocupar um pouco com outra pessoa que não você mesma,... Hermione Granger..._

_Ela sentira-se chorar... E sentira-se despertar..._

Daniel usara a varinha para se livrar da poção e da bacia e logo transfigurara um pano úmido do qual passara pelos braços e pernas da garota, passara o pano com cuidado também envolta de sua garganta e o depositara na testa suada e quente dela, afastando seus cachos castanhos do rosto.

– Eu... Eu não queria que vocês brigassem. – ela dissera com dificuldade num sussurro quando vira pela fresta dos olhos os olhos escuros de Daniel.

– Ainda vamos brigar muito até voltarmos a ser o que éramos antes. – dissera ele mais calmo, virando o pano em sua testa.

– Eu provoquei isso... – ela dissera. – Mas foi sem querer... – o loiro respirara pesadamente sentindo seu peito inflar. – Eu sinto muito, Daniel... – ela dissera o olhando fixamente ainda com os olhos cansados. – Você é... Muito importante pra mim. Tem coisas que eu não consigo... Dizer... Mas se tem alguém pra quem consigo dizer _"eu te amo"_... – ele deixara o ar sair se surpreendendo e afetando com aquelas palavras. – Sem medo ou dúvida... Esse alguém é você.

- Ah é mesmo, e por que isso? – Ele perguntara em desdém.

– Você tem sido o meu mais leal amigo... Eu te amo por isso. Vou amar para sempre. Me desculpe por não conseguir... Olhar a minha volta. Por ter sido... Egoísta. É que Draco... –lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos castanhos, Dan delicadamente as secara com os dedos. – Me desculpe...

– Está bem, Hermigatinha... Já passou. – ele dissera meigamente com um sorriso triste nos lábios, com a garganta seca. – Me desculpe também. Agora, por favor, apenas descanse e me diga a senha atual da Grifinória que vou te levar pra Casa.

E assim Hermione se entregara a exaustão e Daniel a pegara nos braços e fizera uma caminhada silenciosa pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção a Grifinória. 

_Só posso te acompanhar até aqui  
Afinal, há coisas que não podemos fazer.  
Somos mais que amigos,  
Mas ainda não somos um casal  
Parece que lá longe choverá em breve..._

– É, Sr. Conl. – dissera McGonnagal. – Seu relato bate com a da Srta. Granger. Ela fora até você unicamente para lhe pedir desculpas e dar boa noite. Depois ambos foram cada um para sua Casa.

– Exato. – confirmara Dan simplesmente.

– Muito bem, então... Pode ir.

– Ótimo! Foi uma maravilhosa experiência. – dissera ele se levantando animado, mas parara na porta da Diretoria.

– Tem mais alguma coisa que gostaria de dizer, Sr. Conl? – perguntara Snape desconfiado. Dan respirara pesadamente e olhara para os dois.

– É que... Não acho que tenha sido o Draco. – ele pausara. – Sinceramente... Ele é bonzinho demais para cometer esse crime, pelo menos sem minha persuasão.

Draco parara na porta da Diretoria e virara-se para os dois professores contrariado.

– Olha... Daniel pode ser convencido, mas não é burro. Ele sabe que está por um triz e não ia colocar em risco seu futuro acadêmico com uma brincadeira que fosse tão grande assim.

Os dois professores se entreolharam, Draco pôde ver um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios da subdiretora e descera as escadas da Diretoria. Ao pé da escada vira um loiro de cabelos espetados encostado desleixadamente.

– Então? – perguntara Daniel.

– Foi um dia produtivo. – respondera Draco com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. Daniel também sorrira em resposta, os dois seguiram silenciosamente para as masmorras. – Isso não quer dizer que algo tenha mudado...

– Eu sei. Ainda há tempo para isso... – dissera Daniel de forma descontraída. – E se não der certo, podemos nos matar.

– Não há motivos para acusarem a minha filha de ter tomado parte dessa brincadeira! – dissera uma senhora bonita de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, na manhã seguinte na Diretoria de Hogwarts. – Deviam se envergonhar!

– Na verdade, Sra. Parkinson, temos provas concretas da participação da Srta. Pamela. – dissera McGonnagal.

– E que provas seriam essas? – indagara a mulher na mesma arrogância da filha, que agora mantinha-se emburrada sentada de frente para os dois professores.

– A sua filha foi vista em três das quatro cenas do crime. – dissera Snape olhando de Pansy para a mulher autoritária ao seu lado. – A Diretoria... – enumerava ele. – De onde foram retirados os quadros; a Biblioteca... Onde estavam os livros da Sessão Reservada; Sala de Teatro onde estavam guardados os enfeites para a festa do final do ano e provavelmente de madrugada fora no terceiro andar cuidar do seqüestro do Fofo ao invés de voltar para seu Salão Comunal.

– Você me envergonhou, Pamela! – dissera a mulher para Pansy de forma enojada. A garota apenas respirara contrariada. – Acho que uma semana de suspensão é o suficiente.

– Duas! – dissera McGonnagal de forma firme. – Voltando unicamente para a Formatura.

– E no ano que vem estará em condicional, para que isso não se repita. Eu, como diretor da sua casa, cuidarei pessoalmente disso. – dissera Snape friamente fazendo Pansy dar um sorriso raivoso e sarcástico pro nada. – Ah! E acaba de perder seu cargo de Vice Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts, sem direito a reafirmação. 

Hermione saía do Salão Comunal com Harry, Ron e Gina que ouviam tudo sobre o interrogatório para o qual ficara quase até de madrugada, quando uma voz a surpreendera.

– Hei, _Hermigatinha_. – Hermione vira Pansy à sua frente com uma mala de viagem e uma cara revoltada. – Diga aos meninos que admiro a inteligência do plano deles. Acho que finalmente fui pega pelo _carma_, não é? Pode deixar que não escreverei mais matérias para o Profeta de Hogwarts. – ela disse se virando, mas logo voltara-se. – Ou melhor... Diga a eles que eu disse... _"Touché"_. – e num sorriso sarcástico fora embora com a Sra. Parkinson para o hall do castelo.

– Vocês ouviram o mesmo que eu ouvi? – perguntara Gina confusa para os três.

Hermione sentira um sorriso animado espalhar-se por seus lábios e saíra correndo pelo caminho contrário ignorando o chamado dos outros três.

– Hei, estou aqui. – dissera Daniel divertido ao ver Hermione passar veloz por ele e logo voltando-se para ele, que estava encostado na pilastra do portão do campo de Quadribol.

– Te procurei pelo castelo inteiro! – ela dissera ainda eufórica com um sorriso nos lábios. – Foram vocês! Você e Draco fizeram aquilo tudo!

– A gente? Não... – dissera ele sarcástico. – Deve ter sido coisa da Parkinson.

– Vocês são incríveis! – ela respondera entre risos. Ele rira com ela, agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça.

– Ela teve o que mereceu. Carma! – a castanha rira. – Estava há meses pedindo por isso.

– Espera... Quer dizer... – ela começara esperançosa. – Que você e Draco...

– Não... – ele dissera conformado. – Eu disse, ainda teremos de brigar um bocado. Ele vai precisar levar umas porradas ainda para voltar a si. – Hermione respirara derrotada. O loiro batera as mãos. – Mas pacto é pacto! E até mesmo sonserinos canalhas tem código de honra. – ele dissera com um sorriso canalha nos lábios.

- Sei. – ela dissera rindo também. – Mas como conseguiram armar isso tudo e não voltarem a se falar? Diga a verdade Daniel! – ela dissera com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

- Aprenda uma coisa minha querida. – ele dissera depois de suspirar derrotado. – Somos Sonserinos... conseguimos coisas que estão além da compreensão de vocês Grifinórios ingênuos... – A castanha fechara a cara em sarcasmo. – Resumindo: Inimigos na vida... _Parceiros no Crime._ – Ele finalizara com um sorriso canalha.

- Cínicos. – ela respondera com um sorriso sarcástico.

– E você, grifinória? Preparada? – a castanha olhara para dentro do campo de Quadribol onde Draco se encontrava guardando as coisas.

– É... Eu nunca saberei se não tentar. Será minha última tentativa.

– Vai buscar o que é teu. – dissera Daniel dando uma piscadela comprometedora para a castanha que sorrira animada e correra para o campo.

Daniel ainda vira Hermione correr para dentro do campo sentindo-se respirar pesadamente, sentira um receio e uma angústia em seu peito. O céu começava a escurecer e a brisa ficar forte.

– Trate-a bem, Draco... – e dizendo isso fora tomar seu rumo lentamente para dentro do castelo. 

_Ambigüidade faz as pessoas sofrerem  
A evidência de amor não pode ser encontrada  
Quando eu devo prosseguir?  
Quando eu devo desistir?  
Eu nem consigo reunir a coragem para te abraçar..._

Draco estava totalmente suado, arrancara suas vestes de Quadribol encharcadas do corpo. Sentira uma brisa forte bater contra o seu rosto e fechara os olhos, sentindo aquele frescor. Seus cabelos platinados rebatendo-se em todas as direções. Uma recente calma passar dolorosamente pelas suas veias até seu coração. Abrira os olhos para mirar o céu por um tempo. Poucas nuvens, o sol se escondendo aos poucos por trás das montanhas que rodeavam toda lateral de Hogwarts. Poderia se perder naquele céu.

E se fugisse? Para nunca mais voltar, para nunca mais ver seu pai ou Voldemort? Conseguiria ficar tanto tempo longe de Hermione? Mesmo que olhar para ela significasse chorar por dentro. Fora quando sentira mais uma presença a poucos metros de si. Baixara os olhos e com o cenho franzido e até um pouco receoso vira Hermione ali, encará-lo com uma calma e ao mesmo tempo um pouco de determinação. Ouvira ela seus sentimentos? Seu coração acelerado?

– O que você quer? – perguntara ele até mesmo um pouco grosseiro, mas engolindo em seco ao ver que ela não se intimidara nem um pouco com o seu tom e que não mantinha mais as lágrimas em seus olhos.

O que ela estava planejando? Ela inclinara um pouco o rosto pro lado de um jeito quase desafiador, mas com um quê brincalhão antes de responder. Ele fechara ainda mais a expressão.

– Eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa. – ela dissera muito calma e confiante. Ele não conseguia parar de engolir em seco, como se lhe faltasse saliva na boca.

– Pedir o que?

– Preciso de um momento com você. – ela dissera se aproximando perigosamente dele, sem desviar as íris castanhas confiantes das suas enquanto ele observava tal processo respirando pesadamente, como se a aproximação dela fosse semelhante à de um Dementador, prestes a roubar-lhe o pouco de vida que ainda continha. – Só um momento, Draco. – ela repetira ainda perigosamente, quase que adivinhando seus pensamentos. Ele desviara rapidamente as íris cinza tentando se afastar.

– Já tivemos todo momento necessário, Granger. – ele dissera ainda tentando manter seu tom firme e intimidador. – Não vou voltar pra você.

– Olha... Eu não faria tanto escândalo se fosse você... – ela dissera ainda calma, não se magoando nem um pouco com suas palavras e até rindo de leve. Ele a olhara com o cenho franzido achando aquela frase estranha, sabia que já tinha ouvido em algum lugar. – Pode acabar se contradizendo. – ele lembrara, fora ele quem a dissera antes, para ela num dos corredores do castelo, parecia ter acontecido há anos. Respirara pesadamente mais uma vez lembrando daquilo e mirando ainda com o cenho franzido o sorriso sapeca tentando ganhar vida na face da garota.

– O que você quer? – ele perguntara novamente dessa vez mais calmo, contrariado e derrotado.

Ela em resposta sorrira transfigurando uma vassoura, que ele sabia pertencer a ela. Não sabia por que lembrava disso. Mas o sabia porque a única vez que vira Hermione com ela fora nas aulas de vôo do primeiro ano, nas quais ela se saíra horrivelmente mal.

– Pra quê isso?

– Suba. – ela dissera simplesmente.

– O que? – ele dissera achando aquilo esquisito e até mesmo ridículo, por que subiria naquela vassoura velha?

– Suba. – ela repetira.

– Eu já tenho uma vassoura.

– Dessa vez não é você quem vai pilotar, Draco, sou eu. – ela dissera com um meio sorrisinho nos lábios. Draco ainda a encarara por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir da garota com vontade. Não chegava a ser uma gargalhada, mas era a primeira vez que achava graça de alguma coisa em semanas, tirando o dia anterior. – Qual é a graça? – ela perguntara finalmente ofendida.

– Se você quer me matar, Hermione, ponha veneno na minha comida. Eu prefiro. – ele dissera aos risos enquanto dava as costas à garota e tomava seu rumo de volta para o vestiário. Mas a voz da garota o fizera parar o seu caminho, porém continuava aos risos.

– Eu não vou te matar. – ela dissera quase revoltada e até um pouco envergonhada. – Posso não ser uma apanhadora, mas sei como funciona uma vassoura.

– Sim, no mundo trouxa. – ele dissera se virando de volta. – Ainda me lembro de sua expressão facial da última vez que subiu numa vassoura, Hermione, e dos gritos. Me deixaram surdo por cinco dias. – ele dissera com o cenho franzido.

– Pois bem feito. – ela dissera sapecamente com um quê de seriedade. Ele sabia porquê ela dissera isso, na época ele a levara as alturas para lhe dizer o quanto insignificante ela era, para lhe dizer que tinha outra em mente e que a obrigaria a ser namorada dele de novo apenas para fazê-la infeliz. Ele fechara a cara emburrado ao ouvir aquela provocação e suspirara entediado.

– Se você tem alguma coisa para me dizer pode me dizer aqui embaixo. – ela fizera que não com a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Suba, Draco. É a última coisa que lhe peço. Depois pode voltar com a sua agradável missão de me evitar. Entre outras. – adicionara ela. Ele passara um tempo medindo as palavras dela e ela balançara a vassoura a sua frente. Então ele contrariado fora e se sobrepusera sobre ela.

– Você não vai subir? – ele perguntara irritado a mirando ali muito próximo dele com os lábios absurdamente vermelhos sentindo seu peito inflar.

– Para trás, Draco. – ele rira com raiva.

– Eu não vou deixar você nos matar, Hermione, é sério. Me fala aonde você quer ir e eu piloto.

– Para trás. – ela brigara empurrando-o para trás e se sobrepondo em cima da vassoura a frente dele. – Segure-se em mim. – ela dissera e ele sentira seu peito gritar em contrariedade, olhara para os lados irritado e prendera seus braços em volta da fina cintura da garota.

Sentira o arrepio percorrer todo o corpo da garota e sentira a mesma vontade de antes. O perfume doce dos cachos dela e a respiração tensa da garota que não sabia como sair do chão, muito menos como se manter indiferente com aquele contato com o loiro.

Ela o sentira aproximar os lábios perigosamente de sua orelha direita e sentira o Inácio debater-se contra a parede de seu estômago enquanto toda uma corrente elétrica passava por seus poros.

– Precisa tomar impulso, Hermione. – ele dissera na sua voz rouca.

Ela sentindo seu peito explodir de alívio, fizera um nervoso aceno positivo com a cabeça e dobrara os joelhos tomando impulso e finalmente tirando os dois do chão.

O loiro a segurara com força na cintura, sentindo com a velocidade que os dois iam pra cima, que a sua morte estava muito próxima. Notava que a sua frente a garota fazia um absurdo esforço para não demonstrar pavor. Novamente fora tomado pelas lembranças daquele dia em que ela gritava contra o seu peito enquanto ele os levava para cada vez mais alto e longe do castelo. Ele se atrevera a olhar para trás e notara engolindo em seco que estavam indo para uma altura cada vez mais mortal, e que o castelo começava a ficar pequeno.

– Hermione! – ele chamara, mas ela não respondera. Então gritara. – HERMIONE!

– O que? – ela gritara de volta, ele notara que toda confiança se esvaíra da voz da garota, porém ela ainda tentava disfarçar.

– Para onde estamos indo?

– Para as e... – ela gritara. Mas ele não ouvira, a ventania era ensurdecedora.

– Para onde?

– Para as estrelas! – "O que?", ele dissera totalmente atônito, mas nenhuma voz saíra de sua boca. "Ela só pode estar maluca.", pensara ele. – Não se preocupe... estamos chegando!

Fora quando ele olhara para cima e fechara os olhos na mesma hora em que atravessaram geladas e úmidas nuvens que felizmente não estavam carregadas. E então tudo se acalmara, a ventania cessara e todo o céu já estava escuro, quase negro. Ele olhara espantado, não acreditando de onde estava. Parecia que aquele turbilhão de estrelas estava a poucos metros deles, e que era só ele esticar o braço para pegá-las. Nunca presenciara nada mais lindo e perfeito e Hermione ainda estava ali, com o corpo grudado ao seu a sua frente, enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura, mirando as estrelas ainda pasmo.

– Melhor do que ir ao planetário. – ela comentara, rindo encantada também para as estrelas. Ele suspirara em meio a um sorriso também maravilhado. – Como vê, eu não faço só besteiras, Malfoy.

Finalmente ele respirara mais calmamente abaixando a cabeça, olhando para o rosto da castanha ali tão próximo inclinado para ele. A mirava sério tentando não sucumbir àqueles lábios que chamavam pelos deles.

– Não precisa ficar fazendo essas coisas para me comover, Hermione. – ele dissera numa voz compreensiva, não tinha mais como ser grosso com ela. – Nunca precisou de ajuda para me quebrar. Sabe disso.

– Não foi por isso que te trouxe aqui.

– Foi por que, então? – ele perguntara já sentindo que a resposta seria dolorosa.

– Foi porque eu gosto daqui. E você e o lugar têm isso em comum. 

_Eu devo ou não chorar?  
Sou eu que estou pensando demais ou é você?..._

Ele desviara os olhos, fechara-os com força tentando fugir do olhar castanho decidido dela. Da Torre das Gárgulas, suas próprias palavras lhe vieram à mente. Ela estava jogando baixo. Muito Baixo. Por que decidira ir até ali com ela? Não tinha como fugir.

– Volta pra mim. – ela dissera firme. Ele a olhara de forma triste suspirando sua angústia ao dizer aquilo.

– Não posso.

– Por que não? – ele abaixara a cabeça sentindo que os motivos lhe escapavam aos poucos.

– Não sou mais o mesmo com você... Estou me acovardando.

– Está com medo? – ela perguntara firme, ele acenara afirmativamente com a cabeça, Não conseguiria dizer aquilo. – Eu também estou. Mas podemos lutar juntos.

– Você não tem porquê lutar por mim. – ele dissera firme sentindo seu peito explodir de dor, levantou os olhos agora compreensivos até ela que franzira o cenho.

– Draco... 

_Eu também não estou muito convencida  
E começo a suspeitar..._

– Hermione... – ele a cortara, respirara fundo antes de continuar. – Eu não sou o seu príncipe encantado. Pelo contrário, na história que você se encontra eu sou o vilão. Eu... – ele sentia a voz lhe faltar – Eu não sou uma boa pessoa...

– Não diga isso! – ela dissera agora finalmente entregue a tristeza, mas contorcendo-se para não chorar. – Você é uma ótima pessoa, Draco! Uma ótima pessoa!

– As coisas que eu fiz... Foram unicamente por sua causa, eu não deixei de ser...

– Pára de falar isso! Pará! – Hermione brigara, não queria ouvir aquilo dele, não dele. Não importava que o próprio tio dele lhe tivesse alertado, não podia ouvir isso dele. Ele parara de falar a mirando sério por um tempo, acariciando os seus cabelos.

– O Potter tem muita sorte...

– Do que está falando? – ela perguntara ainda eufórica, mas ainda sem querer chorar. Draco apenas sorrira de leve.

– Por ter tido o seu amor. – ela sentira-se destruir enxugando os olhos antes que as lágrimas escapassem– Quero que saiba, Hermione, que eu não estou com raiva de você. Apesar de estar puto com algumas coisas. Acho que finalmente entendi o seu coração... Achei que poderia curar suas feridas, que poderia fazer você amar de novo. Eu subestimei a sua auto-proteção. Eu não fazia idéia do quão profunda suas feridas eram.

– Então não me faça mais feridas! 

_A pessoa que está na minha frente  
Ainda é o mesmo, o seu eu verdadeiro?..._

– Só que ao mesmo tempo em que eu percebi isso... Notei que as minhas próprias feridas também estavam por demais profundas. Como poderíamos ficar juntos com tanta gente sendo ferida a nossa volta? – Draco olhava a sua volta enquanto falava, desabafava de verdade, ela podia ver. Como se só ela e as estrelas pudessem presenciar isso. – Depois de machucarmos tanta gente e a nós mesmos? Faz idéia de quantas pessoas teriam de morrer para que ficássemos juntos? Você tem muitas pessoas que te amam, Hermione...

– Draco...

– Eu tenho poucas. – ele dissera sério. – Já está sendo a morte pra mim decepcioná-los. Não posso vê-los mortos. – Hermione ficara séria, sentia-se destruída e egoísta por dentro.

_Ambigüidade faz as pessoas sofrerem  
A evidência de amor não pode ser encontrada..._

Os olhos cinza e caninos de Draco em contraste com a sua pele muito clara tinham uma beleza tão triste que Hermione quase não conseguia equilibrar-se naquela vassoura com a fraqueza que invadia seu corpo. Notara que tirando isso perdera o medo da altura, Draco lhe passava uma segurança maior do que em chão firme sozinha. Notara que enquanto estava com ele sentia-se segura, não temia a mais nada agora.

– Então eu... Eu tenho que desistir de você? Como eu faria isso?

– Devia aproveitar a dádiva que tem, Hermione. – ela não entendera, estava falando da Magia Elemental? O que ela tinha a ver com aquilo? – O fato de não conseguir amar talvez torne as coisas mais fáceis pra você. Pior seria se estivesse amando.

– Não fala isso. Não é justo! – ela dissera deixando uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos, ele enxugara com o polegar. Não tinha a intenção de feri-la. – Eu sou capaz de amar, Draco. Eu só tinha medo e...

– Não precisa se explicar... – ele dissera abaixando os olhos. – Acredite, foi melhor assim. Eu me livraria de uma vez do amor se soubesse como, tornaria as coisas muito mais fácies.

– Draco...

– Desistir de você é como se eu estivesse desistindo da vida. – ele dissera olhando-a nos olhos. Era impressionante que mesmo que cada lágrima que escorresse no rosto da garota o estivesse matando, não conseguisse chorar. – Melhor seria se eu não gostasse de viver. – ela chorara com força, enquanto ele a abraçara para que ela não caísse. 

_Quando eu devo prosseguir?  
Quando eu devo desistir?  
Eu nem consigo reunir a coragem para te abraçar..._

– Você que ama... Mas sou eu que choro. – ela dissera aos prantos de forma tão infantil que fizera o loiro sorrir.

– Vai entender os lobos... Vai ver não seja da nossa natureza chorar. Tente se lembrar de como tudo isso começou... Sempre fomos instigados por tanto ódio. Tirando isso, que outro sentimento nos une? Acho que foi a única vez que chegamos num acordo.

– Não é verdade... Nos apaixonamos...

– É, eu me apaixonei por você. Claro que eu não esperava por isso. Mas aconteceu. Então não tive escolha a não ser a de te obrigar a se apaixonar por mim também. – a castanha rira contra o peito dele ainda fungando. – E você realmente deu trabalho. Nunca resisti tanto à vontade de socar alguém até a morte como resisti por você. Quantas vezes, Merlin! – ela rira novamente entre as lágrimas. – E olha que chegamos a apostar que você se apaixonaria por mim e que me amaria. Você gritando todos os dias com convicção que nunca me amaria na vida. Que ganharia a aposta nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Sempre dizendo: "Eu vou ganhar a aposta! Eu vou ganhar a aposta!".

– Pode ganhar, não faço mais questão. – ela dissera meigamente abraçando-o com força. 

_Ambigüidade faz as pessoas ficarem mesquinhas.  
Até que o esperar perde o seu significado..._

Ele se surpreendera novamente, aquelas também eram as palavras dele. Ficara sério, sombrio.

– Eu disse muitas coisas ruins a você... Dan tem razão... Te humilhei tantas vezes.

– Nos ferimos horrivelmente, de igual tamanho... Mas de formas diferentes. – ela dissera com a voz rouca ainda abraçada ao peito dele. – E você tem razão. Não só a nós... Como outras pessoas. – pensara em Harry, Dan... O loiro espetado ainda aparecera mais de uma vez em sua mente naquele momento. Ela levantara os olhos para Draco. – Como posso pedir para não desistir de mim sem isso soar egoísta? E se eu disser...

– Que me ama? Não seria sincero, seria? O problema está em dizer... Mesmo que sinta, dizer é ainda pior... Porque dizer é aceitar. – ele sorrira tristemente para ela acariciando-lhe o rosto. – E você não é do tipo de garota que se deixa ficar vulnerável... À ninguém. 

_Embora eu e você não possamos escrever os finais  
Deixe a beleza da misericórdia  
Ficar aqui..._

Ela olhara revoltada para o nada odiando-se, odiando aquela força, aquele cadeado, aquela pedra que tomara conta dela e bombeava sangue para todo o seu corpo. Ele notara a fúria dela, seu sofrimento e revolta silenciosa. Notara ela olhar para as estrelas, para o nada, mesmo ao falar com ele.

– Escuta, Draco. Se você quer saber que tipo de garota eu sou... Eu realmente não sei te responder. Poucas são as coisas concretas que sei sobre mim. Por exemplo: eu sempre serei uma grifinória! Sempre serei a sangue-ruim amiga do Potter! Sempre odiarei os sonserinos em geral, incluindo a sua maldita família!

Draco não agüentava ouvir aquilo, aquela reprise de sentimentos, aquele maldito mundo que sempre cismava em dar voltas. Fechara os olhos com pesar. Não agüentava agora voltar a Casa dos Gritos, vendo o seu amor implorar do mesmo jeito que ele o fizera.

– Sempre serei essa orgulhosa que você conhece! Serei essa sangue-ruim que você odeia! Terei as manias e fisgadas suicidas que você detesta! Terei o humor eterno de TPM que você detesta e na maioria das vezes descontarei em você! Serei egoísta mesmo com as pessoas pra quem ligo! Não porque eu goste disso, mas porque eu sou muito lerda mesmo e não vejo em volta do meu umbigo quando estou muito motivada a alguma coisa. Serei teimosa e sempre me acharei a maior sabe-tudo e dona da verdade do universo! Sempre serei uma Granger! Sempre! 

_Oh Oh...Oh Oh..._

Draco abrira os olhos cinza caninos para uma castanha que agora o encarava sem ar e com lágrimas nos olhos. Queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, levá-la para sua casa e protegê-la sob seus braços, mas ficara calado, ouvindo em silêncio o seu discurso.

– Você sempre falou de amor, enquanto eu falava de ódio, como se isso representasse o que somos. Se tudo o que eu sou... – ela chorava. – Significar que eu _não posso amar você_... – ela soluçava. – Então eu prefiro que você não me ame também! Então, eu realmente prefiro... _Prefiro que você me odeie_. 

_Ambigüidade faz as pessoas sofrerem  
A evidência de amor não pode ser encontrada  
Quando eu devo prosseguir?  
Quando eu devo desistir?  
Eu nem consigo reunir a coragem para te abraçar._

Ambigüidade faz as pessoas ficarem mesquinhas.  
Até que o esperar perde o seu significado  
Embora eu e você não possamos escrever os finais.  
Deixe a beleza da misericórdia  
Ficar aqui...

O lobo se rebateu em seu peito, uivava para a lua solitária, corria adentro das montanhas atrás de conforto e refúgio. A fera estava livre para matar friamente qualquer um que o ameaçasse, não tinha mais motivo para ser bom. O lobo sofria. 

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - O Nascimento do Lince... A Morte do Lobo.**

_**Porque estou escrevendo as palavras mais difíceis da minha vida...**___

_ Os dias estão terminando... Começam rumores sobre uma chance de sobrevivência fora da escola. Divididos entre a expectativa de sair e a de não querer ir embora. Mesmo com os seguidos ataques perto da escola, Hogwarts ainda era de longe o lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo. Quantos ainda estão vivos lá fora esperando pela gente? Quantos conseguirão retornar para o próximo ano? Há um notável ar tenso pelos corredores do castelo... Mas ainda assim... Os responsáveis pela diretoria tentam continuar as últimas semanas de Hogwarts num ritmo normal e tradicional. _

_O Baile de encerramento... A formatura do sétimo ano... As notas finais... A última partida de Quadribol pela taça das casas... Será que esses eventos conseguirão por distrair as mentes dos demais alunos? Coitados dos primeiranistas que não presenciaram uma Hogwarts normal, em paz... Para falar a verdade não me lembro mais de quando ela foi assim. Aliás quanto a mim... Eu não vejo apenas o fim de um ano letivo e sim o fim da minha história com Draco... Parece que esse diário acaba de finalizar uma temporada em que minhas palavras eram apenas viradas para ele._

_Ele voltará no ano que vem?_

_O que fará nas férias...? Será que em algum momento pensará em mim?_

_" . .parte."_

- Jovem Malfoy. – chamara um homem de idade à porta do quarto de magno escuro.

Draco que estivera debruçado sobre a vidraça da janela com o olhar perdido na forte tempestade esmagara o pergaminho em sua mão e virara-se para o senhor que o chamara.

- Sim?

- O seu pai o aguarda na Ala-Sul da propriedade. – dissera o homem no mesmo tom elegante, mas mesmo assim acolhedor.

- Obrigado Charles. – dissera o jovem educadamente.

Seu olhar cinza parecia quase invisível em contraste com a sua pele muito branca e seus cabelos muito platinados. Uma camisa de seda branca de manga comprida ainda mantinha os três primeiros botões abertos recebendo o ar gelado que percorria aquela mansão.

- Deixe-me um momento com meu filho Charles. – Pedira cordialmente uma voz baixa e doce.

Draco levantara as íris cinzas com o cenho ligeiramente franzido e vira uma belíssima mulher loira, cabelos quase tão platinados quanto os seus. Vestia um longo negro também de seda. Ela adentrara o quarto com um sorriso meigo nos lábios depois da reverência de Charles, e fechara a porta atrás de si.

- Achei que tinha visto uma coruja da Torre de Hogwarts. – dissera a mulher simplesmente se aproximando do filho. – Nessa tempestade? Deve ser importante. – Draco olhara do pergaminho em sua mão para a mulher com o olhar tenso engolindo em seco.

- É Daniel. – Ele dissera com a voz seca, não querendo dizer aquilo em voz alta. – Hermione está doente.

- Granger? – Draco assentira com a cabeça. – Você não deve mais se preocupar com a sangue-ruim Draco. Se seu pai descobre que ainda está se envolvendo com ela...

- Não estou! – dissera Draco bruscamente e então respirando pesadamente. – Só estou preocupado. Só eu sei cuidar dela... – ele dissera contrariado mais pra si mesmo do que pra mãe.

- Ela tem quem cuide dela Draco! Seu dever é com a sua família! – dissera a mulher saindo da sua voz doce. Draco a olhara ainda mais contrariado. – Você já fez a sua escolha. E fez a escolha certa. – terminara agora de forma mais calorosa e dizendo isso saíra do quarto parando apenas na porta. – agora desça, seu pai o aguarda.

Draco procurara por alguma coisa de vidro no quarto e achara uma taça ainda com restos de vinho. Ele a pegara com brutalidade jogando contra o seu reflexo no espelho longo no canto do quarto. Olhara então para seu reflexo agora rachado respirando com ódio de volta pra ele. Olhara uma última vez para tempestade atrás da vidraça da janela do seu quarto, lembrando das últimas semanas que passara em Hogwarts.

"_Hermione..."_

_Flash Back_

- Se acalme Hermione, Gina joga muitíssimo bem. – dissera Luna de forma carinhosa entre os berros da Torcida da Grifinória que quase a ensurdeciam.

Hermione porém só tinha olhos para o vulto ruivo nas alturas que escapava agora de dois balaços errantes.

- Ela não está jogando contra os irmãos dela! Isso aqui é de verdade. Merlin! Primeiro jogo dela e já contra a Sonserina, vão acabar com ela! – dizia Hermione tensa tentando seguir a amiga com um binóculo.

- Ela já fez cinco gols Hermione, a Grifinória vai bem. Ela está quase alcançando o Conl.

- Vai bem... é isso o que me preocupada. – Dissera a castanha logo sendo abafada pelo grito da torcida verde e prata que comemorava o oitavo gol de um loiro espetado. Mas quase instantaneamente Gina fizera mais um para os berros gerais da torcida Vermelho e Dourado. – Ahh vão acabar com ela. Pare de fazer Gols Gina, pare de fazer Gols!

Draco mantinha-se planando acima dos demais jogadores como um dragão que à espreita. Apoiado na vassoura como sempre em apenas uma das mãos, vira com nojo a garota Weasley comemorar seu sexto gol e Daniel fazer uma cara de poucos amigos. Realmente o loiro espetado não estava acostumado com um artilheiro à sua altura.

Pousara seus olhos no Potter que rondava o campo calmamente atrás de um pomo de ouro, Draco franzira o cenho em deboche. O Grifinório parecia como sempre desesperado em vencer aquela partida. Foi-se a época que o Potter poderia jogar melhor que ele.

Pousara seus olhos na torcida da Grifinória e como sempre achara com facilidade o ponto de cabelos cheios e castanhos que representava Hermione. Era como se tivesse um radar único para encontrá-la onde quer que fosse. Ela olhava preocupada para os ares, com certeza acompanhando eufórica o seu time se recuperando assim como todo o resto de vermelho e dourado. Ela parecia tão distante... Faziam dias desde a última conversa "semi-agradável" e "decisiva" que tivera com ela. E agora mal conseguiam se encarar. Até que o olhar da castanha pousara de encontro ao seu.

Era óbvio que ela notara que estava sendo observada. Draco sentira seu coração acelerar, ela o encarava seriamente com algum sentimento naqueles olhos que ele não sabia dizer se era bom, de qualquer forma ele não podia mais se dar ao trabalho de se preocupar com ele. Desviara as íris, mesmo que seu corpo continuasse virado na mesma direção, as íris cinzas olhavam agora para outra direção de forma perdida e até mesmo seca. Podia jurar que conseguia ouvir Hermione com seus pensamentos amargos, sentido-se um nada. Ele também se sentia assim.

Notara então de forma mais tensa que Daniel se adiantava com a Goles a caminho de um novo Gol, as arquibancadas gritavam extasiadas, o espetado ia em alta velocidade com um sorriso quase sádico nos lábios, mas fora interrompido por outro rasgo no céu, só que dessa vez ruivo que o atrapalhara pegando assim a goles de sua posse e marcando dois gols seguidos para a Grifinória que entrava em verdadeira euforia deixando um Francês espetado com olhar perdido procurando o trem que o atropelara.

- Maravilhava Conl! Eu devia mesmo ter contratado a Weasley! – reclamara Draco para o francês depois de ir veloz em direção a ele. O espetado revirara os olhos.

- Por favor né, Draco. Ela é mulher... eu só fui cavaleiro. – dissera o loiro com um sorriso canalha nos lábios que não disfarçara em nada sua igual fúria.

- Pois não seja! Temos que tirar a vermelha do jogo...

- Calma, você acha mesmo que eles vão ganhar? Ela é uma novata, não tem chances de ser melhor que eu, precisa-se de muitos anos de treinamento para isso... – dissera Daniel com superioridade e desdém, mas logo sendo abafado por mais um grito da multidão vermelha e dourada. Gina marcara mais um Gol. Draco se virara para Daniel ainda mais enraivecido. Daniel franzira o cenho também não acreditando na potencialidade da ruiva. – Tudo bem, chega de cavalheirismo! Ta abusando da minha simpatia já! – dissera o espetado indo veloz pro meio do jogo à caminho da Goles na posse da ruiva.

- Ah obrigado por finalmente levar esse jogo a sério! – gritara Draco sarcástico para ele.

Vira então o Potter velozmente eufórico atrás de um ponto dourado que voava veloz a sua frente. A torcida parecia estranhar a passividade de Draco que não ia atrás do Pomo também. Não, não era a hora de terminar aquele jogo. Precisavam ganhar de uma diferença considerável, não queria ouvir a desculpa da Grifinória dizendo que eles poderiam ter empatado, isso seria repugnante. Também não precisava se preocupar com Potter e o Pomo, nunca que ele conseguiria pegá-lo, o Pomo estava numa diferença de 45% km/hr da firebolt dele, e ele já estava ao máximo de sua firebolt também. 

Daniel se adiantara ao lado da ruiva que notara surpresa a sua presença ali tão instantaneamente. "Coitada" pensara o Francês "Deve ter achado que já estava no meu nível".

- Com licença pica-pau, mas acho que já te deixei brincar demais, não é? – dissera Daniel num sorriso falsamente galanteador e logo arrancando a Goles de Gina e marcando mais um gol.

Daniel disposto a jogar realmente sério fizera mais um Gol seguido, mas numa pequena distração de sua própria glória perdera a Goles novamente para um vulto ruivo que marcara mais um Gol.

– Como foi que ela fez isso?! – Perguntara o espetado para si mesmo de forma desesperada e perplexa e logo fechando a cara de forma ameaçadora para a ruiva que lhe estendia mais um sorriso após marcar seu Gol. – Ta, agora você me irritou!

Draco observava entediado o duelo sagaz de Daniel Conl com a Weasley que irritantemente conseguia sempre ficar logo atrás do espetado ameaçando ultrapassá-lo. O jogo praticamente estava sendo narrado em base de tal duelo e Hogwarts parecia nunca ter presenciado uma partida mais anestesiante. Adiantara-se para um ponto abaixo de si onde um outro jogador da Sonserina de cabelos castanhos observava maravilhado aquele duelo.

- Luke! – chamara Draco, o batedor virara-se para ele.

- Está vendo isso? – perguntara Luke abobado para o loiro e apontando para o duelo. – Incrível! – Draco franzira o cenho enojado e dera um tapa na cabeça do amigo que o olhara agora espantando.

- Dá pra prestar atenção aqui, por favor? – exigira Draco brutamente. – Temos que tirar a Weasley do jogo. Você e Roger, cerquem-na. – dissera o loiro simplesmente dando meia volta na vassoura e voltando pro seu ponto de observação.

O moreno se surpreendera com aquela ordem mais não pensara duas vezes antes de obedecê-la fazendo logo sinal para Roger e o outro artilheiro.

- Aprenda por favor com o papai aqui. – dissera Daniel com um sorriso debochado ao pegar a Goles com simplicidade e jogando-a para o alto e batendo nela com o rabo da vassoura fazendo assim mais um gol, mas antes que resgatasse a Goles Gina fora mais rápida saltando por cima de sua cabeça dominando a Goles e marcando outro Gol.

- Quem é o papai agora? – perguntara a ruiva com o mesmo sorriso e logo se virando para a sua torcida. – Quem é a melhor? Quem é a mel... ? – perguntava ela vitoriosa para a própria torcida eufórica, mas logo sendo cortada pelo vulto que representava Conl que quase a fizera perder o equilíbrio ao perder a Goles pra ele vendo-o marcar mais dois Gols seguidos, ela se virara para ele enraivecida. – Escroto! Escroto! Escroto!

Mas o clima de saudável competição fora quebrado com o grito da ruiva que fora atacada por dois balaços. O primeiro batera na ponta de sua vassoura rodando-a e assustando, o segundo viera enquanto ela procurava pelo culpado e a acertara na boca do estômago fazendo-a dar um grito abafado e derrubando-a da vassoura ficando pendurada apenas por uma das mãos.

- GINA! – gritaram Hermione e Luna juntas. Hermione se aprontara com a varinha, mas Luna a impedira.

- Perdeu o Juízo? – com certeza ouvir aquilo da garota mais aluada do castelo não lhe agradara, mas optara por não pensar naquilo agora. Voltando-se para o espetado que planava distraído perto dos aros. – Daniel! – chamara ela. O loiro se virara para ela com um sorriso.

- Vai escrever isso no seu diário? Minha vitória? – debochara o loiro, mas ao notar seu olhar desesperado se virara na mesma hora para a ruiva pendurada na vassoura.

- Mas o que é isso?! – perguntara Draco eufórico para Luke que observava a ruiva divertido e rindo mais ainda ao ver que o outro artilheiro não permitia que o Weasley saísse de perto do gol para ajudar a irmã ameaçando-o com a Goles e que Roger fazia algo semelhante com o Potter.

- Suas ordens...

- Não precisava preparar um atentado! Era só assustar!

- Ela me parece bem assustada – Rira Luke, mas logo parando ao ver a fúria nos olhos de Draco. - Ela só está pendurada. O que tem de mais? Você fez isso no campeonato passado.

- Seu Imbecil!

- Ué, você não falou para tirar-la do jogo?

- E achou que matando-a era o jeito mais eficaz? – perguntara Draco ainda mais agressivo. O moreno parecia pensar no assunto pela primeira vez de forma perdida.

- Bem...

- Tire-a de lá! – Mas os dois se surpreenderam com um outro grito da ruiva, esse mais desesperado, sua mão acabara por escorregar tirando fôlego de todos.

Draco se adiantara veloz enquanto a ruiva caía, mas parara de supetão ao ver que ela já estava segura. Gina abrira os olhos azuis serrados e vira um par de olhos verdes escuros a cima de si, apesar do cenho sério e cansado, a ruiva reconhecera o seu cabelo loiro espetado.

- Dan... – dissera Gina num sussurro quase sem voz, para o loiro que segurava seu braço com apenas uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava-se na própria vassoura.

- Sem intimidades Pica-pau, sem intimidades. – murmurara ele de volta de forma sarcástica e fazendo força para puxá-la mais para cima enquanto guiava sua vassoura para o chão.

O jogo paralisara, muitos professores invadiam o campo em direção aos dois assim como outros jogadores e torcedores. Hermione atropelara todos no caminho a caminho da amiga apertando-a num abraço desesperado. Luke olhara receoso dos professores que acudiam a ruiva e tentavam afastar os demais alunos para o próprio taco de batedor e o atirara longe assobiando em disfarce logo depois. Gina agora era abraçada por Rony enquanto Daniel vira que estava sendo encarado por Harry de forma ameaçadora. O loiro abrira um sorriso.

- Está me olhando assim por que? Eu sou o herói do dia. – debochara ele, o moreno apenas crispara ainda mais as órbitas dos olhos em sarcasmo.

- Dan. – dissera Hermione à frente do loiro chamando-lhe a atenção com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Diga Hermigatinha.

- Obrigado. – Ela dissera tentando segurar as lágrimas, o loiro sorrira calorosamente de lado.

- Pelo quê? Por estar passando no lugar certo na hora certa? Se ela morresse ia ficar chatão o jogo. Fácil demais. – brincara o loiro e logo dando uma piscadela, mas quase se assustara ao ver que ela o abraçara forte afogando as lágrimas no uniforme dele.

- Se acontecesse algo com ela eu... eu...

- Eu sei. - dissera sério acariciando-lhe a cabeça de forma carinhosa. – Ela já está a salvo. Se acalme.

- Que cena comovente. – os dois ouviram uma voz arrastada e maldosa a um metro deles. – De partir o coração o amor de vocês. – Hermione se virara para ele com irritação enquanto Daniel o olhara ameaçadoramente sombrio. – Normal se preocuparem com os entes queridos um do outro. Vocês têm divido tanta coisa ultimamente, não é? - Draco se virara para Hermione com o cenho franzido numa sarcástica seriedade. – O Cicatriz já sabe que não é mais o herói da escola? – Ela continuava por encará-lo com mágoa. – Ou... melhor amigo... grande amor... – então ele abrira um cruel sorriso. – Veja pelo lado bom. Pelo menos ela vai voltar para as arquibancadas, longe do perigo. Quadribol é um jogo cruel. – ele terminara maldosamente.

- Você... – dissera Daniel simplesmente ignorando o que ele dissera e empurrando Draco pra longe de Hermione como que para uma discussão particular, mas ainda sim com um ar sombrio e agressivo ao contrário de Draco que parecia ver graça naquilo.

- Ei... eu não derrubei ninguém da vassoura. – Hermione ouvira Draco dizer em deboche. _" O que?"_dissera Hermione para si mesma só então somando um mais um e já se adiantando para cima de Draco quando ouvira alguém chamar por ela.

Gina estava recebendo tratamento da madame Pomfrey no próprio campo por dores fortes no estômago antes ser levada para a Ala-Hospitalar.

- Fique aqui comigo. – pedira a amiga. Hermione sorrira meigamente para amiga e atendera ao seu pedido antes de olhar de rabo de olho para os dois loiros que pareciam na discussão infantil de sempre mais longe. Sentia de dentro de si aquela vontade absurda de agredir Draco, mas deixaria isso pra mais tarde. Gina ainda parecia machucada e assustada.

- Você jogou muito bem hoje... – ela ouvira Harry dizer para a ruiva de forma também calorosa. Enquanto Rony era segurado para não agredir Luke. 

- Ahh Por Favor Conl, não vai tentar me enganar que você ta preocupado com a Weasley fêmea? – debochara Draco agora que os dois discutiam mais afastados dos outros dois.

- Como pôde fazer isso? Ela podia ter se machucado de verdade! Quinze metros de altura Draco! Ela podia ter morrido! – brigava Daniel de forma séria e enraivecida.

- Olha... – dissera Draco contrariado. – Eu não mandei eles derrubarem-na, ta bom? Não era pra eles terem ido tão longe.

- E quem é que vai esperar menos de uma ordem sua Draco? _Você_que não era pra ter ido tão longe! Eu achei que você era só um ciumento psicótico, indeciso que sempre toma as decisões erradas. Mas não, agora eu vejo que você realmente não gosta da Hermione!

- Hermione? Como é que todas as minhas "ações" têm alguma coisa a ver com ela?

- A Weasley é melhor amiga dela! Se você não se preocupa nem um pouco com ela...

- Nem um pouco. – concordara Draco tentando ignorá-lo.

- Se preocupasse ao menos com a Hermione que é amiga dela. Faz idéia de como ela está? De como ela ficaria se algo a acontecesse? – Draco revirara os olhos e começara a notar que Daniel ia ficando cada vez mais alterado. - Quando foi que a Hermione deixou de ser importante pra você? Foi quando você botou nessa sua cabeça burra que ela não te ama? – Draco optara por não responder apenas o olhando sério, com raiva. Daniel respirara contrariado antes de continuar – Quer saber? Pela primeira vez Draco, eu estou torcendo para que você esteja certo quanto a isso. Tomara mesmo que ela não te ame! Isso seria totalmente compreensível! Ela não merece um crápula egoísta que nem você!

- Não... pelo contrário, ela merece um crápula egoísta como você! Não é mesmo?

- Pois pense o que você quiser! – alterara-se Daniel ainda mais, surpreendendo até mesmo Draco. – Quer achar que estamos juntos? Ok! Estamos mesmo! Eu que não vou mais incentivar que ela fique esperando pelo seu retorno, não! Por que ela amaria você? Alguém que só sabe armar coisas pro benefício próprio. – Draco dera uma curta risada sarcástica.

- Está me chamando de interesseiro, Daniel Conl? Aproveitador?

- Você e seu estúpido joguinho de Quadribol...

- Falas de quem ia salvar o time...

- Seu estúpido duelozinho de esgrima... Você e seu estúpido Orgulho Malfoy inflexível! Ela faz muito bem então em não te amar! Tomara que você esteja certo!

- Eu estou. – Concordara Draco de forma agressiva tentando não se afetar.

- Tanto porque você só sabe ser leal ao seu querido papai, não é mesmo? Me diga uma coisa: você acha que Tio Lúcius te ama mais que a Hermione só porque ele está te prometendo o poder e a preferência de Voldemort? Pois então meu caro, alguém deve te informar que sob essas circunstâncias é duvidoso que até mesmo o seu pai ame você! – Draco abrira as duas íris cinzas de forma espantada e assassina, como um lobo prestes a matar e ao mesmo tempo como um esgrimista que acaba de ser atravessado no peito por uma espada. 

Hermione ajudava Gina a se levantar e dera um beijo na testa da amiga quando essa fora deitada na maca. Já estava preste a seguir com ela para Ala-Hospitalar quando dera uma última olhada para os dois loiros distantes. Vira Draco olhar para Daniel de forma Revoltada e Atingida, um olhar diferente. Havia muito mais mágoa e tristeza naquele olhar do que Raiva. E isso era estranho. Então vira Draco acertar o loiro espetado com um pesado soco na boca fazendo esse ainda cair no chão e se demorar um pouco por lá.  
Hermione não agüentara mais se manter afastada correra para os dois se pondo entre eles. Draco subira ainda o olhar de lobo faminto para a castanha sem dizer nada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ela perguntara seriamente ainda encarando Draco que a olhava ainda como um selvagem.

- Saia daqui Hermione. Dessa vez é só entre nós dois. Não se meta. – fora Daniel que respondera com uma ferida no canto esquerdo da boca, se levantando e voltando para o seu lugar à frente de Draco, mas ainda atrás de Hermione. – Ta na hora de Draco ouvir umas verdades sobre as escolhas dele.

Daniel mal terminara de falar e Draco já puxara a varinha obrigando Daniel a fazer o mesmo quase que imediatamente. Mas Draco fora mais rápido em seu feitiço que por um triz não acertara Daniel que fora empurrado por Hermione que cobrira o rosto no último segundo com o braço direito onde continha um bracelete marrom com um cristal no centro que fora atingido pelo feitiço estraçalhando-o em múltiplos pedaços quase inexistentes de cristal.

Hermione olhara assustada de Draco para os restos da pulseira de sua mãe no chão do campo. Uma tira grossa de couro e um espaço vazio no centro enquanto o vento mesmo se ocupava em mandar pra longe como se fossem pó, os restos do cristal. Draco também observava esse processo com um pingo de culpa misturando-se a todo aquele ódio. Logo uma pequena lembrança viera na mente dos dois.

_Baile de Halloween_

_- O que pensa que está fazendo seu idiota?_

_- Eu só quero ter uma boa dança com minha colega de teatro. – Draco dissera irônico._

_- Em que sonho seu eu seria sua "colega"? Eu odeio você!_

_- É recíproco, querida. E você não sabe o quão divertido é ser odiado por você. – Hermione dera um sorrisinho debochado. Draco continuou a guiando pelo salão. Até que ficou sério. – É lindo o colar..._

_- O-bri-ga-da! – ela dissera com má vontade. – Harry me deu!_

_- Mas não combina com você... – ele disse a ignorando. – Isso combina. – Ele erguera o pulso direito da castanha deixando a mostra seu bracelete. A castanha sentira seu estômago rodar._

_- Era da minha mãe. – ela dissera seca._

_- Eu sei. – ele respondera a encarando. – Você me disse no segundo ano. Numa aula de Snape. Quando eu quase o quebrei..._

_- É... Tinha esquecido. – disse novamente com má vontade._

_- Olha Granger... Tudo o que eu escrevi no seu diário..._

_- Não comece! Nós achamos o ódio que você queria Draco. Não vou perdê-lo dessa vez!_

Fim do flash back

Os dois ainda se encaravam como se compartilhassem daquela lembrança esquecendo-se da presença de Daniel e dos demais presentes que agora discutiam em volta deles pelo o fim do jogo.

- De qualquer forma o jogo acabou e a Sonserina estava na frente! – dissera Luke de forma sádica.

- Ah claro, depois de você atacar a minha irmã! Bem conveniente! – esbanjara Rony em resposta.

- Foi um acidente! Quadribol é um jogo perigoso, ela sabia disso antes de entrar. Ou seja, de acordo com o placar: Sonserina Vence!

- Não... – dissera Harry calmamente cortando a comemoração dos sonserinos. – Grifinória vence, com uma diferença de 130 pontos contando com os dois últimos gols de vocês. – Harry então num sorriso maroto revelara um pomo de ouro cansado em sua mão que fora caçado no momento da confusão.

A Grifinória explodia de alegria enquanto três pessoas ainda pareciam ausentes de tudo naquele momento. Duas em especial que observavam o resto de uma pulseira, como se marcasse o resto de suas lembranças... 

Querido Diário,

As coisas andam complicadas... A guerra anda cada vez mais sangrenta e falta menos de um mês para sairmos dos terrenos da escola. Gina ainda sofreu um pequeno acidente no Quadribol e se encontra agora na Ala-Hospitalar. Um acidente comandando pelo filho da puta do Draco, e eu que achei que ele não ia mais tentar nenhuma canalhice agora que terminamos.

Mas pelo visto eu estava enganada quanto a isso, ele não está ligando para nada... nada... Pelo visto esse foi um daqueles "romances" normais que do mesmo jeito que começam, terminam. Mas pra falar a verdade eu tenho tentando não pensar nele. Mesmo que nossos olhos se cruzem raramente pelos corredores, como se não tivéssemos feito muita diferença na vida um do outro, eu tenho mesmo tentado não pensar na nossa última conversa. E a última coisa que eu pensaria é que o motivo do nosso novo contato fosse porque ele mandou machucar minha melhor amiga.

Gina está proibida de jogar Quadribol até segunda ordem, recomendações médicas. É horrível essa parte, ela ama quadribol... joga maravilhosamente bem. E eu nem consigo tocar no assunto, ela mesmo parece ignorá-lo. Sorri nas visitas e sempre quer saber as novidades.  
Aquele idiota... tudo por causa de um jogo. E Daniel... aquele soco. Não sei porquê, mas sinto que esse foi o mais doloroso de todos, tinha um motivo sádico nos olhos de Draco, um motivo que necessito saber... Acho que enfim ainda teremos a nossa "última" conversa. Só preciso de coragem, para olhá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez...

- Hei... – ela se virara pra mim com um sorriso. Tão forte minha amiga linda. - Como você está?

Como eu odiava ter de responder essa pergunta. Não agüentava mais toda a população de Hogwarts me perguntando a mesma coisa. Quero dizer, muitos namoros terminam todos os dias, e não era a primeira vez que Draco tinha terminado comigo. Então... Por que diabos todos achavam que eu estava tentando cortar os pulsos? Eu to bem merda!

Olhei meigamente para os olhos azuis de Gina que me olhavam cansados e ligeiramente preocupados e respondi do jeito menos agressivo possível. Aliás ela já tinha sofrido agressões o suficiente até então que dispensam automaticamente a minha, tão ansiosa para se revelar.

- Estou bem. – Aliás quem ta de cama é você.

- Mesmo? Pode falar comigo... – Incrível... ninguém acredita em mim. Ninguém. Por que eu ainda perco o meu tempo expondo minha sinceridade? Eu sou assim tão indigna de confiança?

- Gina eu estou bem. Não tenho motivo para não estar. – Ela me encarara deixando óbvio o quanto a minha declaração fora infantil. Tentei parecer mais sincera. – Já faz uma semana, estou bem.

A ruiva respirara pesadamente. Pronto, ela estava pronta para mais uma discussão sobre meus sentimentos orgulhosos. Incrível como mesmo hospitalizada ela estava sempre pronta pra isso. Mas eu como uma boa amiga não ia fazê-la se cansar em tentar me convencer inutilmente (ato favorito dela. Devo dizer que até mesmo melhor do que Quadribol) de que eu realmente sou uma romântica encubada, naquelas circunstâncias. Hora de mudar de assunto.

– E você? Como está se sentindo? – Eu perguntara me servindo de um pouco do suco que ela não bebera. Vi de rabo de olho ela abrir um sorriso muito suspeito e assustador para o teto.

- Queria que o Conl estivesse aqui. – Todo o suco que eu acabara de depositar dentro da boca jazia agora no chão da Ala Hospitalar tamanho o susto que aquelas palavras me causaram.

- Como é? – Eu perguntara perplexa limpando os lábios. Ela me olhara ainda com um sorriso mais _maravilhado_e com um brilho horrível nos olhos.

- Ele é tão lindo. – Senti meu queixo cair contra o piso gelado da enfermaria. Peraí? Lindo? Eu com certeza não estava ouvindo direito.

Pronto, agora teria de ouvir Gina idolatrando Daniel. Sério, eu gosto mais quando ela é a minha amiga insensível... ela fica mais engraçada. E Daniel com certeza ficaria ainda mais insuportavelmente convencido depois daquele ato heróico. Bobo... gosto tanto dele. Eu realmente achei que depois de toda aquela confusão nada de pior poderia acontecer, mas nunca estive tão enganada...

- É... – disse Gina do nada ainda encarando o teto. Eu não prestava mais atenção nos elogios de Daniel, o coitado merecia né... ao contrário de Draco que tivera uma atitude covarde e babaca.

- É o que? – eu perguntei ausente ainda com os meus pensamentos a mil, encostada na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- É... eu... eu... é... bem... – Ela começou a gaguejar.

- O que? – Eu perguntei já desconfiada e com medo do que poderia ser.

- É eu... gosto dele. – Não! Não! Não!

- Dele... quem? – perguntei sem voz.

- Conl. – um silêncio se estendeu pelo ambiente.

- HAOAIHOAIHAIHhaoihaoihOIHAOIHIOHAOIHoihaoihaoih EU Sabia! Eu Sabia! Giinaa! HAOIAHOIAHOIAHIOAHOIAHOIAHOIAHIOAHOIAHOIAHOI...

Mas então eu parara de rir do nada e novamente perplexa, enquanto ela me xingava arrasada. Mas eu não ouvia porque algo absurdamente assustador se passava pela minha cabeça.

"Peraí, isso não é engraçado... Isso é... Terrível!"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Imagine! O quanto isso é terrível! Sei que parece infantilidade e tosco e totalmente incompreensível, mas não é! É a informação se unindo a astúcia! É a união do inferno!

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Não! Não! Não era possível! Eu já conseguia ver Daniel aos beijos com Gina na porta da Grifinória pedindo carinhosamente para a namorada com aquele _Falso charme francês _para entrar e ficarem mais à vontade. Depois ele a seduz e tenta levá-la para o Dormitório feminino e então numa distração dela ele _Salta para a minha divisória e começa a vasculhar meus pertences e ele o vê! Ali! Poderoso e sedutor: O meu diário!_ Ele dá aquele meio sorrisinho canalha e usa meia dúzia de magias negras (Isso se eu me lembrar de trancá-lo ) e abre cheio de fome o meu diário.

Tudo o que ele sempre quis saber! Tudo que um _Sonserino_ sempre quis saber! Tudo bem que somos amigos, mas estou falando do sonserino mais canalha e anarquista de todos aqui, não vamos esquecer! E eu já vi e ouvi indícios de um possível interesse de Daniel Conl no meu diário.

_"- Vai escrever isso no seu diário? Minha vitória?."_

Peraí, eu disse "possível"? Há! Já podia vê-lo se apossando desse diário e fazendo várias cópias pelo mundo... Roubando minha melhor amiga... Roubando o meu diário... Roubando os meus segredos (que lhe proporcionariam anos de puras gargalhadas ) Enfim, Roubando minha vida!

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

E ela ainda me culpou! A vadia teve a caraça de pau de botar a culpa em mim! Que absurdo era esse?! Quando que eu ia friamente planejar a minha própria desgraça? Disse que eu a fiz pensar nele pelo modo como eu o descrevia! Merlin! Eu falava bem dele e nem percebia? Quando que eu fiz isso? Quando? Quando? E não adianta, quanto mais eu descrevo minha frustração e o quanto essa união seria fatal para o mundo a ela, Mais ela se apaixona.

E como ficam minhas aulas? A atenção que precisa ser prendida a mim no momento? Heim? Como? Desculpe sabe, se eu pareço um pouco egoísta... Mas eu menti, ta bom? Eu estou péssima! Aquele imbecil terminou comigo de novo! Depois de eu praticamente me humilhar para ele! Estou sozinha e necessitada de atenção e carinho! Preciso de atenção dos meus amigos! Poha não tinha uma hora melhor para ela se apaixonar por ele não? Heim! Maldito Draco! Se ele não tivesse mandado derrubarem-na da vassoura nada disso teria acontecido! Logo o Dan! E a culpa é dele mesmo, aquela garotinha! Fica bancando o francês sedutor! Eu nunca o odiei tanto em toda a minha vida! Francês desgraçado! Pro inferno com o heroísmo dele! E Gina é outra vaca!

E que fique bem claro aqui, que isso aí não é ciúme! Mas se ele fizer alguma coisa com a minha amiga... encostar aquelas mãos francesas e asquerosas ou vir com aquele sotaque sedutor nojento eu acabo com a raça dele! Começando pelo "filhote" dele, já chego castrando!

Depois não pensei mais nisso, pelo menos tentei. Já tinha esbanjado toda a minha fúria. Tanto porque as aulas voltaram e eu tive de ir menos na Ala Hospitalar e não precisei ficar ouvindo falar de Daniel a cada cinco segundos.

De certa forma, esse novo _EQUIVOCO_que precisa urgentemente de correção, pareceu me distrair um pouco do que vinha a sentir por Draco. Sabe... essa tristeza, carência e solidão absurda que acabei por vir assumir nos últimos parágrafos. Mas que não verdade não existem, pois como eu disse anteriormente: EU ESTOU MUITO BEM! Mas quando eu paro para caminhar, ou quando estou sentada dentro de sala e vejo Draco... não há um só minuto em que eu não pense nele.

- Você está bem? – a pergunta de novo.

Dessa vez vinda do Harry sentado comigo. Eu não me virara para ele, continuava por encarar a nuca de Draco, esse batia os dedos na própria carteira e os observava como que a um ritual. Tinha saudade, mágoa... mas acima de tudo tinha raiva dele. Não só por ter terminado comigo, mas pelo o que fizera a Gina e a Dan.

- Estou ótima. – eu respondera seca tentando olhar para o quadro à minha frente.

- Não precisa mentir para mim Hermione. Normal você estar triste. – dissera Harry compreensivamente. Eu rira nervosa finalmente me virando pra ele.

- Eu não estou triste, não entendo porque todos acharam que eu iria sofrer pra sempre. Tudo bem, eu gostei dele, acabou. Agora é seguir com a vida pow. Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos. – Harry tentara se pronunciar, mas eu o cortara com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – E eu sei que você não vai me aconselhar a ir falar com ele. Pelo contrário, está mais tranqüilo agora. Não está?

Harry optara por não responder. Francamente, que moleque mais indeciso, nunca sabe o que quer, não fica feliz por nada. Eu olhara novamente pra Draco. Senti um poço ser cavado no meu peito, era uma sensação por demais incômoda. Meu íntimo implorava para que ele se virasse pra mim, mas incrível como nosso íntimo só é atendido nos filmes, na vida real ninguém presta atenção nele. Nunca acontece como realmente desejamos. E sinceramente, eu só precisava de uma ação. Nada demais, só uma ação. Boa ou ruim. Qualquer coisa. E sabe, depois da minha "pequena revelação de puros sentimentos em rebelião" eu esperava... Não! Pare agora mesmo Hermione! Pare de pensar nisso! Eu não vou ficar pensando naquela noite, não vou me torturar com isso agora.

Na verdade é uma tática muito covarde essa de "não deixar a ficha cair", ainda mais se tratando de mim: _Hermione Granger, senhorita realidade e racionalidade_. Por mais irreal e irracional que eu tenha ficado desde que comecei esse diário, mas eu definitivamente me recuso a deixar a ficha cair. A ficha de que tudo realmente acabou, de tudo o que eu disse, de que foi tudo em vão... de que ele não está aqui ao meu lado me obrigando a segurar a mão dele... me beijando à força para deixar Harry com raiva... com mais um novo discurso inteligente de como era óbvio que eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele...

Eu ainda respirava pesadamente sentindo meu coração se torcer com aqueles pensamentos. Como eram dolorosos. _Não que eu esteja sofrendo, eu estou levando tudo até muito bem!_ É só que... se eu soubesse que ia acabar tão rápido... talvez não tivesse... sei lá... protestado tanto. Ai meu Merlin! Não acredito que estou pensando nisso. Sim eu quero ele de volta! Retiro o que acabei de dizer! Eu sou Hermione Granger e ... e... isso devia significar alguma coisa?

Me vi segurando meus cabelos num desespero pessoal. Meu Deus! Eu estou sem argumentos... não consigo nem mesmo argumentar em minha defesa... me vi olhando para o teto da sala e fazendo uma cara de ódio para as estrelas e para Merlin que devia estar em algum lugar por lá, numa cena Semelhante a de Daniel Conl umas semanas atrás: "Você é criativo heim..."  
Não agüentei, peguei furiosa, como se não conseguisse conter meus impulsos, um pedaço de pergaminho e molhei a pena no tinteiro e comecei a escrever.

"Eu ainda vou me arrepender disso, sei que vou..." eu pensei.

_**Draco,**_rabisquei furiosa o nome dele e recomecei. 

_**Malfoy,**__  
__**temos que conversar... me encontre depois da aula na torre das Gárgulas.  
Hermione.**_

Aquilo não era um encontro romântico do qual eu ia implorar mais uma vez pra ele voltar comigo, eu tentava me convencer enquanto transformava aquele pergaminho em origami e mandava-o num sopro até ele, e sim um jeito de pôr as cartas na mesa. Eu precisava ouvir dele que ele não havia exatamente comandado aquele ataque a Gina. Ele não podia ser tão escroto assim, não podia. E também... ele teria provavelmente uma boa explicação para aquele soco no Dan, teria que ter... Eu não queria assim, tão rapidamente ter um motivo para esquecer Draco e o que eu sinto por ele... Ou queria?

Vi apreensiva ele receber o origami em suas mãos. O abriu num processo tão lento que eu não sei ainda se ele estava fazendo suspense ou se era meu subconsciente dramático mesmo que estava fazendo eu ver tudo em câmera lenta.

Ele lera... podia jurar que vira que o pescoço dele fazer menção de se virar em minha direção e isso quase me matou, mas até agora não sei se isso realmente aconteceu, pois se ele teve a intenção de se virar desistiu no meio do caminho. Ele não respondeu... e eu ainda esperei por longas duas horas, horas essas que continuei encarando a nuca dele sem me cansar. Como eu sou patética.

O sinal tocou, ele se levantou na mesma hora, me assustando até e passando por mim sem nem sequer me olhar e saíra de sala. Ok, deve ter um enorme ponto branco bem do meu tamanho e forma na minha frente pra ele não me enxergar assim. Eu só me perguntava se ele de fato havia ido pra lá... Demorei pra convencer as minhas pernas a irem até onde eu ordenava, mas enfim elas me obedeceram...

Nossa, nunca fora tão longo o caminho até a torre das gárgulas... eu subira suando frio as escadas da torre e empurra a porta apreensiva, ele ainda não estava ali. Mas ao entrar na torre e avistar aquelas gárgulas senti uma força além do normal surgir dentro de mim. Me senti mais confiante, confiança essa que eu torcia secretamente para não ser quebrada pelo destruidor-de-confianças-mor Malfoy. Olhava decidida e enraivecida para a parede da torre olhando pra porta unicamente de rabo de olho até que ouvi passos e me forcei a ficar ainda mais firme.

Não havia _uivo das sereias_aquele dia. Draco entrara na torre com passos decididos e ainda mais confiantes, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e o olhar sério e superior, detalhes que reparei sem nem ao menos olha-lo nos olhos.

_- Você queria conversar?_

A voz dele me saíra quase que indiferente, porém firme. Parecia que eu não a ouvira por anos e senti uma saudade e uma vontade de abraçá-lo na mesma hora. Mas não deixei meu coração falar mais alto dessa vez. Seu tom de voz por um lado dera mais coragem para a minha determinação. Me virei com o olhar sério e firme para ele, onde pude ver seu semblante inexpressivo, indiferente.

- Eu achei que tínhamos chegando num acordo passional àquela noite. Estava decidida a te deixar em paz, com suas decisões. – minha voz não tremia, estava firme, calma, confiável. Parecia a primeira vez que ela me obedecia, como que um último desejo que me atendia. – Mas não posso continuar com isso sem antes você me esclarecer algumas coisas. Explique direito o que aconteceu com Gina e Daniel no jogo.

- Aliás, e seus encontros com Conl?– Ele dissera de forma superior, quase que ignorando o que eu dissera, como se fosse de menor importância. - Você não me disse que Conl estava te dando aulas de animagalia.

- Como sabe disso? – eu perguntara num reflexo.

Aquilo realmente me pegara em cheio de surpresa. Ainda não consigo acreditar que Daniel contou pra ele, que filho da puta, ainda vai chegar a vez dele!

- Através de você que não foi - ele dissera simplesmente. Eu respirara pesadamente, aquilo era uma conversa para outra hora. 

- Isso não é importante... responda a minha pergunta primeiro.

- _"Não é importante"?_– ele repetira quase no mesmo tom, mas com um sentimento a mais que quase podia ser confundido por mágoa se eu não soubesse que ele estava indiferente demais para sentir mágoa. Aquela estranha mágoa me estressara de leve.

- Qual foi o motivo para você bater em Daniel, depois de tudo o que já aconteceu entre vocês? Pra quê mais isso? – Ele olhara contrariado para o lado com irritação contida no maxilar.

- Eu não quero falar.

- Você não teve motivo, mas bateu nele? – eu insisti, exigindo saber. Ele se virara para mim com raiva, já realmente estressado, se alterando um pouco.

- Eu bati nele porque estava com raiva! Foi isso!

- O que? – pronto, tudo o que eu temia caía sobre minha cabeça. Sentia agora uma mágoa se espalhar do meu peito às minhas palavras. – Realmente... Você é esse tipo de pessoa. Você não liga se estragar a felicidade dos outros. Ou de acrescentar mais tristeza, não é? Depois de tudo que Daniel vêem passando por sua causa você ainda faz questão de piorar tudo e Gina... não deve ter sido diferente. Você realmente a machucou. Não se importou dela ter sido machucada, de ser necessário que ela fosse retirada do time, em não poder mais jogar... só se importou com a sua vitória.

Ele dera um meio sorrisinho debochado se virando pra mim de novo. 

- Oh... – ele começara sarcástico. – Então ela não vai poder mais jogar? Que bom! Menos um Weasley no time, deviam mesmo saber que o lugar deles é nas arquibancadas.

Fora então que minha fúria tomara conta dos meus impulsos pela primeira vez naquela conversa, e um segundo após aquele comentário egoísta e debochado dele eu já lhe dera um ardente e forte tapa na cara. Acho que o mais forte que já lhe dei, com mais vontade. O som que ecoara do tapa parecia ainda ecoar por aquela torre. Meu subconsciente que ainda via tudo em câmera lenta pode ver o rosto dele virado com os cabelos platinados sobre a cara numa respiração pesada. Mas foi só o meu subconsciente, pois ele quase que instantaneamente se virara pra mim numa fúria similar a de um lobo assassino e sua voz suou como um rugido feroz.

- Que foi?!

- Estava com raiva, por isso te bati! – eu respondera prontamente também de forma agressiva e sem me intimidar pelo lobo. Ele então pela primeira vez parecera baixar a guarda, me olhando e respirando pesadamente.

- Olha... – ele começara dando um passo em minha direção, mas eu o cortara ainda no mesmo tom agressivo, só que dessa vez também com uma mágoa transparecida.

- Mesmo se você estiver irritado, você deve ter um limite para as suas ações! Esta é uma coisa que você nunca aprendeu! Por sua causa a Gina está triste! Não pode jogar!

- Impedir que a Weasley fique triste não é a minha prioridade, sabe? – ele dissera olhando para o lado ao invés de pra mim numa voz irritada e contrariada. Eu só sentia ainda mais raiva dele.

- Você é idiota? Então você não mudou mesmo. Sua soberba... Arrogância... Maltratar os outros... Tudo para conseguir o que quer. Eu detesto essa sua parte! Você é um ser horrível! Você é um lixo de raça-humana!

- O que você disse? – ele dissera afetado e quase ameaçador dando outro passo em minha direção e eu estava implorando pro meu subconsciente que até então estava colaborando com as minhas emoções pra não me deixar chorar.

- Eu nunca mais quero ver o seu rosto! – Eu gritara passando reto e decidida por ele.

- Ei! Espere! – Ele grita em ordem, de forma autoritária e agressiva pra mim, eu parara na porta de costas para ele apoiando as mãos nos batentes da porta.

Não queria mais olhar para ele. Mas eu não agüentava... minhas entranhas já estavam gritando dentro de mim em agonia o que meu subconsciente também registrou em câmera lenta e num longo silêncio, até eu falar com a voz embargada ainda sem me virar para ele.

- . .parte. – o silêncio continuava por mais que eu pudesse jurar que o meu coração podia captar o forte batimento do coração dele e até mesmo sua respiração carregada. Eu levantara a cabeça decidida, ainda sem olhá-lo. – Acho que finalmente me convenci. Eu desisto de você.

Então sem olhar para trás eu fora embora, não me lembro se no caminho até o dormitório feminino da Grifinória eu corri ou caminhei, só lembro que quando cheguei me joguei contra a cama e o travesseiro apertando-o com toda a minha força, mas minhas lágrimas não caíam mais, se negavam a aliviar a minha dor. Eu estava seca, porém machucada, com a ferida aberta. E depois de longas horas tentando derramar uma lágrima ao invés de ficar unicamente chorando um choro seco, eu desmaiara exausta num sono do qual eu não fazia muita questão de voltar.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Draco saíra da zona de combate, onde lutara com cinco comensais para conseguir permissão para ver o Lord, estava sujo e com um corte profundo no rosto quando vira Narcisa Malfoy adentrar na Mansão e a seguira.

- Mãe. – ele chamara quando entrara na mansão, Narcisa parara nos últimos degraus e virara-se olhando para baixo onde Draco a olhava ansioso.

- Você conseguiu a permissão – ela dissera comovida e orgulhosa do filho. – Agora só falta você fazer o juramento, para começar o ritual.

- Mãe... – repetira Draco ignorando o comentário dela.

- O que foi querido? – Ela perguntara agora estranhando o desespero do filho e em perceber que não tinha nada haver com o ritual.

- Ela está muito doente... – ele dissera engolindo em seco. – E por minha causa... Preciso de uma poção... que a faça parar de sofrer... mas não acho nenhuma além da...

- Só existe uma poção capaz de fazer alguém esquecer os próprios sentimentos, Draco. E você sabe qual é.

- Não... essa deixou a minha tia louca! – Ele dissera ainda mais ansioso. Narcisa dera um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- Sua tia já era louca antes de tomar a poção Draco, vai por mim.

- Mas essa poção era para o amor...

- Ela não ama você? Então por quê se preocupa com ela? – Perguntara Narcisa com o cenho franzido e logo se estressando virando-se. – Ah não me responda!

- Preciso de uma poção para o sofrimento, arrancar o sofrimento.

- Draco, o _sofrimento_só existe por causa dos _sentimentos_! Para arrancar um, precisa-se arrancar o outro. – Ela dissera olhando-o como se olhasse uma criança desobediente. Draco encarara o degrau à sua frente em tristeza.

- Arrancar... Olictavos é uma mutilação. – ele olhara para a mãe e Narcisa vira seus olhos cansados e desesperados. Características que nunca havia visto nos olhos cinzas do filho. Muito menos por causa de uma sangue ruim. – Ela não merece isso, _não isso._Não posso usar esse. Não poderia fazer isso com ela... – Ele logo ouvira ainda de longe a risada sarcástica da mãe que já seguira seu rumo e sumia no corredor superior.

- Você me lembra muito o Epharam. 

_Flash Back_

**Hermione a Revoltada!  
****Por Daniel Conl**

_ (O ministério do Profeta de Hogwarts adverte, é altamente desaconselhável e prejudicial à saúde do lindo e perfeito autor dessa matéria que Hermione Granger venha a ler esse editorial)_

_Oláá meus caros leitores, e__**leitoras, claro**____. Eu sei que vocês já foram informados da recente e curiosa demissão do até então atual editor-chefe desse jornal__**Antônio Balazer**__e, que não esperavam por uma nova edição. Mas, uma vez que todo o conflito do autor anônimo (que não passava da cínica da srta. Parkinson, quem eu adoro por sinal, principalmente por sua incrível prestatividade em sempre querer receber o próximo) foi resolvida, resolvi postar aqui uma edição final desse jornal. Só que desse vez um assunto com mais conteúdo e verdade em suas linhas. _

_É claro que a matéria não podia deixar de ser em homenagem a uma garota que já virou xodó desse jornal, não é mesmo? Sim, mis. Granger. Essa aqui também é sobre você. Tah, acho que já vem ficando claro aqui nesse jornal a recente rebeldia da dita cuja. Quando será que isso começou? Bem, acho que começou quando o sr. Draco Malfoy (sujeito popular e por demais rancoroso e... agressivo ) entrou literalmente para a história amorosa da nossa Hermigatinha. Eu sem saber o mal que estava fazendo comecei por retratar a protagonista dessa matéria como a "Princesinha" (traduzindo: alguém que está em incrível conflito psicológico consigo mesma e que precisa urgente superar suas barreiras para enfim provar o grande amor que existe dentro de si e do qual nunca está disposta a admitir) Não foi por maldade, mas mesmo assim ela pareceu não gostar. Começou a revolta._

_Tentando deixar a princesinha de lado para assumir uma personalidade mais decidida acabou por apostar com o sr. Rei-das-Apostas-Mor Malfoy que conseguiria o cargo da Monitoria-Chefe de Hogwarts, sem perceber de fato que estava ainda sendo vítima de alguém. Isso porque o valor do cargo era nada mais nada menos que uma boa performance na Peça de Teatro no Halloween e Hermione, bem... sempre fora uma péssima atriz, e quando digo péssima quero na verdade dizer__**absurdamente imprestável**____mesmo.__  
Então o que a srta. Inteligência faz? Quando eu digo que ela é uma "princesinha" ninguém acredita, não é? Isso porque seu lado meigamente agressivo e seu falso olhar angelical conseguem confundir um pouco os telespectadores dessa interessante história. Mas sim, ela tende muito para decisões idiotas... como é burrinha a srta. Inteligência!_

_O que ela fez? Pediu ajudar para seu rival direto, é claro. Aulas particulares de teatro. E ainda tentou usar a desculpa esfarrapada de que fora idéia da própria professora de Teatro, que todos sabemos quem é, o que se torna mais um motivo para se descrer de uma desculpa dessas. Seria necessária muita perspicácia para tal proeza. Sim, pelo visto a srta Granger não conseguia mais não ficar perto do seu "arquiinimigo".__Conseqüências disso? Grifinória mais Sonserino aos beijos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, um acidente é claro!_

_Então Ferrou tudo de vez! Ela passou o resto da sua existência tentando consertar isso, declarando guerra ao maldito que "roubou seu primeiro beijo". Oh sim claro, uma vez falando do primeiro beijo, não podemos deixar de citar quem de fato Não deu esse primeiro beijo. Sim, mais uma derrota para o sr. Potter, que nessa história acabara por descobrir tarde demais o seu inesperado grande amor para com a melhor amiga. (não que ela também o considere seu melhor amigo, vamos deixar isso bem claro aqui.)_

_Depois de pequenas confusões e pequenos__**comas**____Hermione e o sr. Malfoy começavam a ter uma relação mais agradável que ainda não estava terminando na cama da Sala Precisa de Hogwarts, mas que com um pouco mais de tempero especial quase poderia ser chamada de__**amizade**____._

_Mas o Sonserino não poderia se dar a esse luxo, poderia? Claro que não... Ele é mal, é orgulhoso, é sangue-puro, é rico! Características que na opinião de Malfoy, já o separavam automaticamente da Grifinória. E de fato o faziam. Mas nossa princesinha é ingênua... e queria salvar o rapaz, trazê-lo para a luz, apresentar-lhe um mundo de maravilhas trouxas... Então ela literalmente lhe propusera um acordo de paz, ou melhor de amizade... que fora recusado na mesma hora é, claro._

_Aí ela se tornou uma pessoa__**Rancorosa**____. Bem, isso depois de ver Draco Malfoy ganhando "inaaacreeeditáávelmente" a aposta e obrigando-a a ser sua prisioneira, isso porque ele enfim declarara o seu amor à Hermione. A questão não melhorou depois que seus adoráveis amigos começaram a se revoltar (não que revolta seja uma ação difícil para o povinho vermelho e dourado. Sem ofensas, é claaarooo) e os demais estudantes começaram a zombar da situação achando que de fato ela estava apaixonada pelo__**ser monstruosamente cruel**__. Que atrocidade! Quem poderia pensar tamanho absurdo? Se ela ao menos desse indícios... Ainda bem que ela ainda tinha um grande amigo Francês e atraente ao lado dela._

_Bem, depois disso veio a aproximação da Guerra e as diárias declarações__**Sonserinas**____do sr. Malfoy para nossa Hermigatinha que continuava achando que tudo não se passava de um truque do rapaz para ganhar ouuutraa aposta. Essa no caso era dela "se apaixonar" por ele. Incrível como os dois pombinhos adoram apostar suas vidas de maneira tão irresponsável. Depois o eloqüente sou eu... Uma vez tendo sofrido pelo amor tardiamente correspondido pelo melhor amigo e agora ouvindo falsas (na sua humilde opinião) declarações do seu maior inimigo, Hermione Granger se tornara então__**Amargurada**____._

_Bem, uma vez Rancorosa e Amargurada, Hermione começou a ficar sobrecarregada e inquieta o que não melhorou quando sua "comédia privada" começou a ser relatada nesse jornal semanalmente sem lhe dar os devidos direito autorais e quando sua suposta melhor amiga (a srta. Pica-pau Weasley metida a super jogadora de Quadribol) resolveu também escrever para o editorial uma matéria exclusiva sobre a amiga. Daí ela se tornou__**Furiosa**____._

_Ela já estava por demais mentalmente afetada e não melhorou quando ela realmente começou a considerar o fato de que o monstro cruel poderia ser fruto do seu desejo íntimo. Oh não, ela pensara. Estaria a mis Granger invulnerável e super coração de pedra estar se apaixonando por aquele que passou anos a fio odiando? Mas foi só ela cogitar essa possibilidade que o nosso grande fazedor de besteiras fez novamente o que faz de melhor: Besteira. Mentindo para ela ou quem sabe "ocultando detalhes pouco importantes" acabou por romper a frágil recente confiança que a castanha pusera sobre ele. Então ela decidira, se livrar da prisão implanta pelo Sonserino mesmo que tivesse de usufruir da boa vontade ou sentimentos daqueles que gostassem dela, no caso o sr. Menino que sobreviveu, que não merece assim tanta compaixão já que nunca sabe exatamente o que quer: Ruiva, Castanha, Ruiva, Castanha... Voldemort... Fora então que nossa protagonista começara a se tornar__**Egoísta**____._

_Hermione enfim conseguira se livrar de sua prisão em troca é claro da mortal Amargura de Draco Malfoy, mas então que merda, como uma pequena jogada do Destino (que descobrimos não gostar nem um pouco da protagonista) ela FINALMENTE descobre que gosta do loiro, e não conseguiu prender essa descoberta nos próprios dedos passando-a para um pergaminho que a Inteligente da nossa protagonista fez o favor de esquecer num local "pouco" visitado: A biblioteca da escola. Que interessante, não?_

_É claro, que o nosso protagonista rancoroso achou tal pergaminho e se encantou com o que estava escrito. Começou então a buscar pela "Misterioso autora do Pergaminho" sem assimilar que a dita cuja no caso era aquela que ele tinha decidido atormentar novamente. O que mais nos faz crer que o grau de inteligência do sr. Malfoy não seja lá muito diferente do da nossa protagonista. Mas até então ela já se tornara por demais__**Orgulhosa**__._

_Isso só tendeu a piorar quando nossa amável Hermione notou a profunda "semelhança" Entre sua vida e a de Mariella (protagonista do Romance "Adeus ao Orgulho") ou com qualquer outro personagem do Holocausto. Bem, isso só a tornou altamente__**Dramática**____. Não demorou para que Mariella, digo Hermione começasse a descontar toda a sua inastesiável fúria em todos os atos do seu dia, assim como em todos que participavam do seu dia a dia tornando-a assim__**Estressada**____,__**Competitiva**____,__**Arrogante**____,__**Autoritária**____,__**Briguenta**__,__**Cruel**____,__**Respondona**____,__**Debochada**____,__**Cínica**____e finalmente__**Sarcástica**____._

_Com tantos talentos adquiridos, Hermione não teve outra opção se não a de usá-los em seu próprio desempenho futuro e acadêmico. Podíamos prever a desgraça dos pobres alunos de Hogwarts a mercê de sua Tirania. Mas graças a Merlin, seu sucesso foi usado para um bem geral, pois ela não poderia fazê-lo já que fora demitida do cargo de sub Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts e pela primeira vez agradecíamos ao sr Malfoy por conseguir o cargo principal nos livrando de toda cede de Ódio da grifinória._

_Hermione via-se sem saída, não queria ficar parada sentindo os males dos corações apaixonados. Ela não parava, estava inquieta e cada vez mais necessitada de uma ação __**Desafiadora**____. Fora então que depois de uma grande humilhação pública vindo do nosso grande fazedor de besteiras, Hermione revelara seus bons sentimentos (de forma nada delicada ou amorosa parecendo mais um ato de vingança do que uma verdadeira declaração de amor) para com o melhor amigo de seu verdadeiro melhor amigo (Eu, que já havia a pouco sofrido da agressiva impaciência e incompreensão do dito cujo)._

_Bem surpreso e perplexo e claro, arrependido, Draco acabara por não se desculpar da forma que Hermione esperava (o que se resumia em cair de joelhos em agonia aos prantos gritando em suplica de perdão) e isso só fortalecera ainda mais o rancor, amargura e orgulho da protagonista fazendo ainda pior, excluindo de uma só vez todas as suas crenças no famoso "amor", tornando-a assim__**Cética**__e__**Indiferente**____._

_Nada que um banho no lago da escola não resolvesse, mas mesmo assim preocupante, demorou para que o sr. Fazedor de Besteiras Mor fizesse alguma coisa fora do seu habitual normal: Algo de útil. Mas depois de muita gritaria e choradeira na Casa dos Gritos (o que eles realmente foram fazer lá permanecerá em grande mistério para nós meros Telespectadores) os pombinhos se acertaram e resolveram viver sem agredir um ao outro, pelo menos por algum tempo, já que eles não conseguem muito fazer isso por um tempo considerável, mas o que vale mesmo é a intenção._

_Mas Hermione não estava satisfeita, e Hogwarts era pequena para ela, queria mais. Hermione queria a guerra dos bruxos! Fora então que após seus desejos serem atendidos e ela ter uma prévia (o que se resume numa pequena visita de Comensais nada amigável) da Guerra nos terrenos da própria escola que ela se tornara__**Ambiciosa**____e__**Obsessiva**____e para a desgraça dos seus melhores amigos e namorado, ela resolvera entrar na Guerra de pistoleira na mão e cheia de Coragem!_

_Pronto, lá Hermione poderia esbanjar toda a sua revolta adquirida de forma natural que até poderia lhe servir de terapia. Ela estaria no lugar certo e seu melhor amigo (eu) dava secretamente seu graças a Merlin por não ter uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e por ter familiares próximos e boas influências do lado dos Comensais, já que agora teria de seguir a protagonista e toda a sua fúria que tomara conta dela se apossando de seus bons sentimentos transformando-a assim numa... quem sabe... Futura__**Ditadora**____,__**Fria**____,__**Calculista**____e__**Vingativa**____sem ser morto no caminho. Sim porque Hermione apenas não decidira entrar para Guerra e sim decidira exterminar qualquer ser que fosse também contra os seus objetivos tentando alertá-la ou quem sabe, continuar vivo!_

_Fora então que de frente para toda essa gente ingrata que não compreendia a sua alma justiceira e seus "bons e nada egoístas" ideais que nascera então Hermione a__**Revoltada**____._

_Bem, depois dessas pequenas "cenas" de sua vida, só era necessário o piar de um passarinho para fazer com que Hermione tivesse vontade de matar e destruir todos os seres providos de vida no planeta. Fazendo-a estudar certas atitudes humanistas e julgá-las de um jeito que só a temida Sérpia das Pedras sabe fazer. E eu sei que esse é o parágrafo que acaba de me condenar, pois uma vez citada a índole dessa incrível Heroína com uma queda para as artes das Trevas é uma vez declarada Guerra contra a protagonista._

_Mas ainda existia uma força dentro de Hermione que não conseguira ser tomada pela arte da Revolta... A amizade! Hermione enfim não deixara de ser a melhor__**amiga**____que alguém poderia ser capaz de ter. Mesmo que esse alguém se tornasse por horas vítima dessa amizade . Mas Hermione ainda é uma boa pessoa, mesmo que leia sobre e admire Antares Sérpia é capaz de grandes feitos pelo mundo, mesmo que no exato momento assuma o cargo de__**Juíza**____e__**Carrasco**____em nossas vidas. Mas isso é apenas porque a amamos por demais e esperamos pelo azul dia em que a protagonista de nossa história saia dessa fase revoltada e síndrome de "O Conde de Monte Cristo" e volte a ser a nossa "____**Princesinha**____"._

- Ahhhh! Merda! Hermione! – Rugira Daniel Conl jogado ao chão do corredor enquanto massageava o próprio nariz recém esmagado pelo punho da castanha.

Mas Hermione apenas dera um suspiro satisfeito com as mãos agora na cintura de forma superior e brincalhona enquanto mirava a face de Daniel se contorcer de dor.

- Ótimo! Estou bem melhor agora. – Ela dissera sorrindo. – Muito mais prático do que ficar discutindo com as pessoas. Estou começando a entender o Draco.

- Ah é? Por que então não faz cara de nojo e começa a passar gel nos cabelos? – Dizia Daniel emburrado enquanto se levantava ainda massageando o nariz. – Devia ter acrescentado o **Agressiva**na matéria.

A castanha rira enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores, muitos alunos acenavam para os dois divertidos com o Profeta nas mãos. Hermione estranhamente não se chateava com os comentários brincalhões.

- Então, qual é a boa? – perguntara Dan descontraído passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Vamos na Ala Hospitalar? – perguntara Hermione com um sorriso animado nos lábios.

- Por que? Você está doente? – perguntara Daniel achando aquela proposta estranha.

- Visitar a Gina criatura!

- Criatura? – rira Daniel.

- Esqueceu que ela ainda está de repouso? – Daniel parara de andar rindo consigo mesmo, Hermione se virara pra ele sem entender.

- Está usando Drogas Hermione? Por que eu visitaria aquela pobretona? – Hermione dera um sorrisinho irônico.

- Ela ficou realmente comovida por você tê-la salvo, sabe?

- Quando você diz "comovida" você na verdade quer dizer "apaixonada", não é? Vamos ser verdadeiros aqui.

- Como você é convencido! – Rira Hermione.

- Mulheres... – dissera Daniel continuando seu caminho com a Castanha. – Se derretem toda com qualquer ato heróico... – então ele murmurara entediado. – ou de educação...

- Você vai ou não vai vê-la? Eu não acredito nisso!

- Depende: Quanto você vai me pagar? – Ele dissera com um sorriso canalha nos lábios.

- Você é terrível!

- Demais, você nem imagina. – Respondera o espetado com um sorrido ainda mais canalha nos lábios fazendo a castanha dar um rugido irritado e continuar andando deixando Daniel para trás divertido. – Está vendo? Você não sabe negociar...

_Fim do Flash Back_

Draco adentrara o escuro salão da Ala Sul da mansão Malfoy. Tinha boas lembranças dali, suas aulas de esgrima com Ephram e treinos com Daniel, mas tinha também lembranças mais sinistras. Agora ele caminhava pelo salão entre os homens encapuzados em direção ao seu destino, ao que para sempre fora preparado e que pela primeira vez na vida aceitara.

O salão estava iluminado apenas pela luz da lua cheia e os castiçais. As longas janelas não estavam cobertas, os terrenos da mansão estavam seguros. O Ambiente todo enjanelado mostrava a tempestade lá fora com perfeição, como se estivessem dentro de um cubículo de vidro dentro da chuva.  
Era um longo corredor de comensais da morte que o reverenciavam quando passava, uns viam um jovem loiro de cabelos platinados, outros viam apenas um lobo branco passar por eles, era uma constante mutação perante todo trajeto.

O corredor de comensais terminava no centro do salão onde se encontrava um longo círculo de pedras platinadas, de vista Draco tivera um palpite de que seriam hematitas, mas não tinha certeza. As velas formavam um símbolo que logo Draco identificara como um gigantesco pentagrama de cabeça pra baixo. Em volta dele um outro círculo de velas grossas e brancas que só se acenderam quando o loiro adentrara no pentagrama, tornando também as velas negras de uma só vez, assim como sua chama e finalizara com os tambores que acompanhavam seu trajeto.

Draco se abaixara sobre um joelho numa reverência e ficara naquela posição de cavaleiro para o homem que se encontrava no trono de aço à sua frente. À direita do homem se encontra a tia de Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange, num elegante vestido vermelho-sangue de época, parecendo mais uma vampira do que apenas uma bruxa, numa beleza maligna unicamente dela. À esquerda do homem se encontrava o pai de Draco, Lucius Malfoy. Num traje negro e imperial , que tentava inutilmente bater de frente com a de Bellatrix. Olhava o filho com um orgulho sádico nos olhos como se visse a si próprio naquele círculo.

- _Olhe para mim lobo branco._ – ordenara uma voz fria e cortante que no seu tom superior fizera com que todos os presentes prendessem a respiração de uma só vez.

Draco levantara as íris cinzas para o homem no trono. Voldemort ainda tinha aquela fisionomia assustadora da qual se lembrava, como que se o tivessem fundido com uma cobra. Vestia um magistral manto Esmeralda com detalhes em fios de prata que ele sabia ter pertencido à Slytherin.

– _Os anos se passaram até que finalmente eu pudesse ver os olhos do terceiro herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin_. – ele dissera com uma ligeira satisfação em sua voz. – Você _está aqui entre seus novos irmãos para ser batizado por mim e pela herança de Salazar. Está aqui por livre e espontânea vontade, está aqui para cumprir o que sempre lhe foi destinado. Porque__eu__escolhi você Draco Malfoy, não só para terminar minha missão como também para suceder ao meu trono nas Artes das Trevas. Você Draco Malfoy, depois desta noite não será mais apenas o lobo branco... Será o Príncipe Sangue-Puro, será o Escolhido das Artes Negras, Cavaleiro das Trevas, Minha Sombra, Meu Filho. Enquanto habitarem um corpo, seu coração, mente e alma pertencerão unicamente e eternamente à mim. Você se tornará o__Herdeiro de Sonserina._- Voldemort pousara a sua voz por alguns segundos enquanto todos presentes registravam a importância daquelas palavras e daquele nome. – _Então lobo branco, você aceita esse batismo e seus poderes perante este juramento?_

Demorou-se para que a voz do loiro se ouvisse naquele ambiente. A tempestade apertava de forma cada vez mais absurda do lado de fora daquele salão, Draco virara o rosto e mirara, sem sair do lugar, a tempestade através das longas janelas. Engolira em seco sentindo o seu peito doer, como que dando uma única oportunidade para que alguém intercedesse por ele. Uma coruja... _uma coruja de Hermione_, era tudo o que ele precisava... mas ela não aparecera naquela paisagem cinza de carregada tempestade. Olhara para o nada derrotado, deixando-se ser tomado novamente pela determinação de poucos segundos atrás.

- _sim_- Muitos Comensais presentes, incluindo a tia e o pai de Draco sorriram satisfeitos e orgulhosos. E fora Bellatrix que levantara a sua voz naquele salão com um tom sombrio, porém convidativo.

- _Que comece o ritual!_

_Flash Back_

Ahhhh aquela ruiva maldita! Na boa! Por que, meu Merlin, Por que chamo aquela pirralha ingrata de melhor amiga? POR QUE? Eu aqui, tentando aliviar a frustração dela (sim, porque precisa-se estar muito frustrada para cogitar a possibilidade de "se apaixonar" por Daniel Galinha Convencido Mor Conl) e trazer uma luz para aquela cabecinha vermelha e oca e ainda recebo isso? Essa revolta escrita? Pelo visto cair de quase quinze metros de altura não afetou em nada o lado teimoso dela... Deixe-me explicar:

Eu mandei sabe, há alguns minutos atrás uma coruja para a Ala-Hospitalar com uns argumentos redigidos muito bons e aceitáveis por sinal do porquê essa paixonite dela ser absurda. Mas você acha que ela aceitou? Claro que não! Ela é ruiva! É Weasley! É adolescente! É Chata e é mulher! Motivos mais que o suficientes, na humilde opinião de Gina para não aceitar os meus argumentos! Argumentos esses que eu passei a última aula de História da Magia toda enumerando! GRRRR eis sua resposta:

_ Os 10 Motivos pelos quais Gina Molly Wesley NÃO DEVE se apaixonar por Daniel Jerad Conl, causando assim a destruição completa da ADORÁVEL Hermione Jane Granger "MELHOR AMIGA DELA!"_

___**HAOIHAOHOIAHOIAH VOCÊ não acha que está sendo um "pouquinho" exagerada?! E um pouquinho DRAMÁTICA não, Hermione?! AFF**_____

1- Isso atrapalharia os planos da adorável melhor amiga virar animaga, uma vez que ele não teria tempo para me dar aulas!_**Eu vou fingir que você não usou esse argumento egoísta, Hermione Granger. Onde fica minha felicidade perante isso?**___

_O QUE? FELICIDADE? DO QUE ELA ESTÁ FALANDO? LOUCA!_

_2- Daniel já tem um ego gigantesco, não precisa de mais alguém para erguê-lo. Imagina o quão mais insuportável ele ficaria.__**Nunca te falaram que uma mulher pode mudar um homem? E bem... não que eu ache que ele precise ser mudado exatamente. Eu me apaixonei também por esse jeitinho convencido dele de ser. ^^**___

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_3- Daniel é Alcoólatra e Insensível, ambos fariam mal para a saúde de Gina.__**Você não acha que está exagerando, não? E bem... insensível sabemos que ele não é. Ele faz esse estilinho de "não to ligando" mas até eu já percebi que no fundo ele é uma manteiga derretida. O lado sensível dele só é encubado.**___

_VAIII NESSSAAAAAAAAA!_

_4- Daniel se apoderaria do diário da melhor amiga e outros segredos e usá-los-ia contra a adorável melhor amiga Hermione, que NÃO merece isso.__**E pára com essa mania de perseguição pelo amor de Merlin! Ele não é Draco, não. Você trata esse diário como se ocultasse documentos do Holocausto.**___

_Há você não faz idéia! _

_5- Daniel é um ser implicante temidamente canalha que semelhantemente ao até pouco tempo MELHOR AMIGO DELE, Draco Malfoy não tende a melhorar suas intenções, muito pelo contrário, se aproveitando até mesmo das SUAS.__**Hermione eu não queria ter de chegar nesses termos, mas já que não tem jeito: ok, presta atenção. Caras maus como os sonserinos só se aproveitam de meninas "boazinhas" como você. Não que você tenha culpa, calma, mas você é uma "princesinha" o tipo de menina sonhadora que atrai esses estilos canalhões e os desafia. Agora eu? Eu sou uma malandrinha... mas fácil ele ser minha vítima. ;D**___

_PREFIRO NÃO COMENTAR!_

_6- Não é porque EU CONSIGO A PROEZA de aturar, sem afetar meu estado normal, uma pessoa tão teimosa, insuportável, convencida, chata e manipuladora, que meus amigos tenham também a mesma capacidade. E ISSO VALE TANTO PaRA UM QUANTO PaRa O OUTRO!__**aFF. Larga de ser ciumenta, nós dois continuaremos te amando**_

_O que isso tem a ver? Arf_

_7- Daniel fez uma matéria par o profeta de Hogwarts onde eu sou retratada como uma maluca psicopata e obsessiva!__**Hermione, todos os dias alguém faz uma matéria para o profeta de Hogwarts retratando seu lado maluco, psicopata e obsessivo. Até eu já fiz. E na verdade a dele foi bem engraçada ahHAOIhaoi.**_

_Insisto! Por que a chamo de melhor amiga? _

_8- Por mais engraçada que essa união do inferno possa parecer dita em voz alta, não é nada saudável para uma amizade sustentada de CONFIANÇA E RESPEITO!__**Até parece que você não confia nele Hermione, e a culpa é tua! Quem você mandou me salvar? Quem?**___

_Mas eu não previa isso! _

_9- Daniel é loiro, galinha, safado, debochado, possui uma arrogância e alto estima além das estatísticas inglesas e tenta nos convencer a seis anos de que é francês! __**A nacionalidade dele é mesmo importante? Ele é meu loiro, meu galinha, meu safado, meu debochado, possuidor de uma arrogância e alto estima lindas que completam em cheio esse seu jeitinho sedutor e crianção. Hehe**_

_**.**____  
"Sedutor e Crianção"? Ahh... eu preciso de um vidro de veneno, por favor..._

_10- Essa união iria contra as lei da amizade que escrevemos no seu aniversário de 13 anos na sua casa. Leis essas que devemos INCRÍVEL e IMENSA lealdade!__**Sabe, Draco Malfoy também era meu inimigo, não só meu, como de Rony e Harry também. E seu! E mesmo assim você namorou com ele. E quanto a lei nove... Então Dan é seu melhor amigo? Espera só até o Harry saber disso...**_

_Peraí, foi uma aposta! Eu fui obrigada, ta bom! Obrigada! E quanto ao Harry... Não foi isso o que eu disse, é só que... ah bem... ei não me enrola não! _

_11- Violar a lei 9 da amizade uma vez tudo bem, mas duas é sacanagem!__**Ta querida, só que não foi muito inteligente da nossa parte criar essa lei uma vez QUE AS DUAS TINHAM O MESMO MELHOR AMIGO E ERAM APAIXONADAS POR ELE! Ou seja? Você também violou esta lei...**___

_Mas eu não fui para a sala precisa com ele!_

Obs: Eu preferi por não citar motivos relacionados à sua família e a dele e de como ela iria receber a outra de forma Tão hospitaleira e convidativa! Não achei que fosse necessário citar principalmente o Rony. (Seu irmão nada agressivo e nada ciumento adorador de sonserinos loiros e maléficos)_**Ah Rony que se meta com a vida dele, aliás acho que se fossem da mesma casa eles se dariam muitíssimo bem ^^**___

_Tah, realmente o amor cega as pessoas! _

_"Só para refrescar memórias alheias:_

_Leis da amizade:_

_8ª - Que fique aqui registrado como lei que a melhor amiga não deve ser apaixonar pelo maior inimigo da outra ou qualquer COMPARSA DO DITO CUJO._

_9ª - E também não deve se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo dela, PRINCIPALMENTE se ele usufruir de uma mente má, maligna, diabólica e perversa por mais lindo e irresistível que ele seja!"_

Ou seja, eu ainda não conseguir tirar essa idéia loca de paixonite da cabeça da Gina... To ferrada!

**

Daniel caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts no seu jeito despojado de sempre, o horário de recolher já havia sido acionado, mas ele não se preocupava. Ainda rira consigo mesmo de um pensamento momentâneo, um pequeno receio de ser flagrado pela madame Norra, mas se lembrara então que graças aos _Benditos_Draco e Hermione, ela nunca mais seria um problema para os desobedientes daquele castelo e que Filch trabalhava horrivelmente pior sem ela. Coitado.

Fora quando decidira seguir para masmorras que seu pensamento fora interrompido por uma melodia diferente. O loiro espetado parara de frente para a sala mirando a porta com uma angústia no peito. Sabia do que se tratava. Se aproximara e espiara pela janela da sala. Lá dentro, iluminada apenas pela fraca luz de um candelabro uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cheios tocava um piano. Ele lamentava como a garota parecia nervosa e perturbada, tinha um prazo para terminar aquela música de encerramento do ano, assim como outros. E ainda assim sabia, que ela só tinha um tormento na cabeça: Draco. 

_The dream isn't over yet  
(O sonho ainda não acabou)  
Though I often say I can't forget  
(Embora eu tenha dito várias vezes, eu não posso esquecer)  
I still relive that day  
(Eu continuo lembrando esse dia.)  
You've been there with me all the way  
(Você esteve lá comigo por todo o caminho)  
I still hear you say  
(eu continuo escutando você falar)_

Daniel engolira em seco ouvindo aquele canto sofrido, vira ainda a castanha se estressar no meio da criação não conseguindo criar mais nada. Ela cantara aquele trecho mais vezes e caíra exausta em cima das próprias mãos de forma derrotada. Daniel olhara para o chão do corredor não suportando mais ver a dor da amiga e respirando pesadamente decidira por seguir seu caminho. Só que agora não iria mais para Masmorras, era a hora de terminar com aquilo. 

Draco adentrara a sala da motinoria-chefe de forma agressiva jogando mais um pergaminho com o símbolo dos Malfoy em cima da mesa junto com três caixas de cigarro. Teria de sair de Hogwarts... a hora tão esperada... o confronto. E como se nada mais pudesse piorar agora ainda tinha que lidar com o tráfico de tabaco bruxo para dentro do castelo. "Merda!" pensara ele, "Tinha que ser logo dentro da Sonserina?" Se saísse de Hogwarts agora e Snape descobrisse isso, era arriscado ele perder o cargo dele no próximo ano. Quem os - confiscaria no seu lugar? Malditos Quintanistas!

_ Próximo Ano_... só então parara para pensar nessa idéia. Será que queria voltar para o último ano em Hogwarts? Já era insuportável ter de se controlar para não abordar, ou pelo menos olhar para Hermione sempre que passava por ela. Mas prometera-se se conter pelo menos naqueles últimos dias do ano letivo. Mas e no próximo ano? Ele não suportaria ficar longe dela tanto tempo. 

"_- . .parte"_

Ele ouvira a voz da castanha em sua cabeça. Esfregara os olhos tentando não lembrar mais de palavra nenhuma, sem sucesso. Não conseguia esquecê-la um momento sequer. Pelo contrário, quanto mais longe ficava dela, mas ele lembrava de cada dia ao lado dela, assim como cada gargalhada dela e cada palavra que ela dissera.

Olhara respirando pesadamente para o livro em cima de sua mesa, do qual furtara da sessão reservada e se controlando para não ir estudá-lo mais ainda, e subira exausto as escadas até o quarto de cima, retirara as vestes de cima de seu uniforme e se jogara contra a cama, mirando o teto. Aquela cama lembrava ela, duas vezes a tivera ali nos seus braços e ao mesmo tempo não a tivera. Ele engolira em seco. Agora ela voltara a ser impossível para sempre.

Se sentara na cama se estressando com seus pensamentos. Lembrara do dia do jogo, quando acertara a pulseira dela. A pulseira da mãe dela. Vira como aquilo a atingira, por mais que ela não chegasse a falar nada sobre o ocorrido. Destruíra uma parte de Hermione naquela hora, como se destruísse uma parte do que viveram. Se pudesse recuperar aquela pulseira... Draco engolira em seco estendendo a mão esquerda na sua frente e com a mão direita segurara a varinha firme na direção da outra.

- _Chrystals Invoncot_

Ele murmurara numa voz rouca. Logo uma poeira brilhante começara a adentrar naquele quarto por todas as janelas, num processo lento e hipnotizaste. Uniam-se um pouco acima da palma esquerda do loiro estendida formando pequenos fragmentos transparentes. Draco sorrira de lado satisfeito ao ver que os fragmentos se uniam formando o cristal da pulseira de Hermione, até seu último caco. Quando o cristal ficara pronto ele notara que estava meio diferente, não era mais um cristal comum e sim um cristal fume e com finas rachaduras em sua extensão. Mas que tornavam o cristal ainda mais lindo do que antes. Fora então que ele entendera, não era um bracelete qualquer, por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer, aquele bracelete continha magia.

Ele segurara o novo cristal em sua mão em forma de um cilindro pontiagudo de forma firme e olhara decidido para a lua que dali à alguns dias, ele sabia, ficaria cheia. Ainda havia uma coisa a se fazer antes de ir embora. Ele levantara da cama decidido quando quase fora atropelado por uma coruja da torre que adentrara seu quarto de forma veloz. Sentira seu coração dar um mortal três vezes quando avistara o pergaminho mal dobrado ao pé daquela coruja, perguntando-se se seria de Hermione, mas ao reconhecer aquela letra torta, garranchuda e relaxada que vira nos últimos treze anos, fosse como carta ou bilhetes, franzira o cenho com uma pequena irritação e curiosidade. 

**Salgueiro Lutador,  
agora.**

Não era necessária nenhuma assinatura, ambos sabiam. Como também não era necessária nenhuma resposta. Ambos sabiam que Draco compareceria àquele intimado, se conheciam bem demais para terem qualquer dúvida. Draco dera apenas uma pequena risada que parecera mais um suspiro sarcástico e enraivecido antes de pegar sua varinha e descer as escadas do quarto em passos firmes e decididos.

- Já sabe o plano então. – dissera Luke equilibrando seis garrafas de cerveja-amanteigada e três de Salamandras Furgaz com um sorriso abobado e perigoso para um rapaz ao seu lado que também equilibrava a mesma quantidade de bebida, mas sem a mesma animação, como se carregasse livros. – Todas as noites até o baile trazemos um pouco da cozinha, os formados vão ter a festinha particular deles, mas nós também teremos! Não vou esperar mais um ano pra entrar em coma-alcoólico, é crueldade demais. – terminara Luke com uma gargalhada que fazia seus olhos azuis esverdeados brilharem em puro sadismo. O rapaz ao seu lado revirara as íris negras.

- Isso se você não terminar com isso tudo hoje mesmo, não é Luke? – Dissera Roger fazendo Luke parar no meio do caminho de forma ofendida.

- Eu por um acaso sou Francês e tenho cabelo engraçado? Eu não sou o alcoólatra da escola, não.

- Se Draco descobrir... – Luke cortara o amigo com uma risada folgada.

- Mané Descobrir... é perfeito. Dumbledore só volta na formatura, os professores só se importam com a formatura... E Draco? Draco nunca vai descobrir. Só na hora da festa mesmo. Ele anda ocupado demais com os dramas amorosos dele, pode acredita em mim. E do jeito que ele anda melancólico, duvido muito que ele aponte a varinha para alguém aqui, duvido até mesmo que ele olhe feio para alguém naquele estado.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que Luke dissera isso um vulto apressado e loiro passara pelos os dois, ignorando-os totalmente. Luke e Roger olharam as costas de Draco que se afastava apressado e olharam um para o outro assustados fazendo magicamente com que todas as garrafas sumissem de suas mãos e logo correndo para acompanhar o loiro, Luke ainda com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Draco... tudo bem cara? – cumprimentara Luke de forma sem graça, Roger novamente revirara os olhos. Draco mantinha o andar rápido e firme.

- Fica meio difícil monitorar um castelo sem trazer problemas para Sonserina se meus próprios amigos não utilizam a pouca inteligência que possuem e ficam furtando no meio da noite bebidas na cozinha do castelo.

- Bebidas? Que bebidas? Ta vendo alguma bebida com a gente? – dissera Luke de forma cínica.

- Luke... – avisara Roger.

- Ok, eu vou fingir que não eram doze cervejas amanteigadas e seis salamandras furgaz e que vocês não estão me acompanhando agora após o horário de recolher. – dissera Draco simplesmente sem se afetar, não querendo perder a paciência. Roger apenas levantara as sobrancelhas para Luke como que dizendo "eu avisei".

- Nossa. Você realmente é muito observador, é por isso que eu admiro você cara... Mas e aí? Não vai dar detenção na gente, vai? Eu não nasci pra ficar em detenção.

- O que é você? Um discípulo de Daniel Escroto Canalha Conl? – perguntara Draco irritando-se com aquelas palavras e aquele jeito de falar que não ouvia à algum tempo tão próximo.

- Teoricamente todos os Sonserinos escrotos e canalhas são discípulos seus, não? – Respondera Roger de forma sábia fazendo Draco se revoltar, mas ainda assim sem parar de andar.

- O que foi que você disse?

- O que ele quis dizer foi... – disse Luke tentando amenizar a situação. – Onde você vai com tanta pressa e cheio de ódio nesse coraçãozinho? – Draco suspirara irritado olhando pra frente com ainda mais determinação.

- To indo matar o Conl. Aquele MISERÁVEL teve a coragem de me chamar para um encontro. – Os dois morenos se entreolharam receosos.

- humm... desafio... duelo... emocionante. – dissera Roger.

- Ele está MORTO! – dissera Draco.

- Pensando bem Draco, é melhor você não ir... já está tarde, vamos para Sonserina, tomar umas biritas... – dissera Luke se pondo no caminho de Draco, mas logo sendo empurrado com brutalidade.

- Sai da minha frente! – gritara o loiro seguindo seu caminho ainda mais decidido. Luke e Roger ainda ficaram um tempo parados se entreolhando preocupados.

- Você achou mesmo que ia Pará-lo? – dissera Roger para Luke achando graça.

- Aff. Vamos logo! – dissera Luke irritado e os dois seguiram atrás de Draco. 

Ventava forte nos terrenos de Hogwast. O salgueiro lutador debatia-se com agressividade anunciando a aproximação de uma tempestade. Daniel Conl mantinha-se indiferente ao em pé esperando por Draco. Sua camiseta regata branca debatia-se contra o abdômen firme do rapaz que parecia não se afetar com a forte ventania e ar gelado.

Logo ele ouvira passos e vira de lado Draco chegar com Luke e Roger logo atrás. Draco que tinha a camisa de linho branca com os três primeiros botões abertos e as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo também não parecia se afetar com a ventania ao contrário dos outros dois que fechavam mais ainda suas capas.

Draco encarava Daniel como um lobo que avista sua presa de forma furiosa, a varinha que até então estava firme em sua mão direita apontada para o chão agora ele guardara de forma confiante no bolso de trás da calça.

- Ótimo. – cochichara Luke para Roger de forma esperançosa. – Qualquer coisa a gente saca a varinha de Draco antes que ele.

- Sua ingenuidade me comove. – dissera Roger indiferente.

- E aí Dan? – dissera Draco em voz alta quebrando o silêncio que só era corrompido pela ventania, de forma confiante e firme. – Como vão seus encontros com a Granger?

Luke e Roger prestavam mais atenção nos dois de forma receosa. Daniel dera um leve sorriso simpático sem se afetar com o tom agressivo de Draco.

- Ótimos.

- Ah é?... – dissera Draco fingindo não se irritar, agora caminhando em volta de forma perigosa. – Então vocês estão se divertindo. Que bom. Realmente bom.

Daniel não respondera a sua provocação apenas encarando o loiro de forma indiferente. Draco parara de andar olhando-o ainda mais sério.

– Aquela lá, eu te dou embrulhada com papel de presente. – Daniel respirara pesadamente sem olhar para Draco de volta e falara simplesmente.

- Você pode parar de falar como se ela fosse sua? – Draco respirara como um lobo prestes a atacar, Roger e Luke estavam estáticos perante a cena. Daniel se virara para Draco então e se aproximara sorrindo novamente, como se achasse a cena engraçada. – Porque, na verdade, ela é _minha_.

O silêncio novamente se estendera, Draco mantinha-se calado uma vez que seu olhar já se ocupava por demonstrar todo o perigo que ele proporcionava e a cena de assassinato sangrenta que viria dali à alguns segundos. Luke ainda deixara escapar um "Fudeu", mas Roger continuava por encarar a cena de forma cuidadosa. Daniel se ocupara então de tomar a palavra, e andando em círculos pelo lugar começara a falar sendo espreitado por um Lobo com olhar assassino.

- Ah, agora há pouco foi uma pena... – falava Daniel como se lembrasse de uma cena divertida. – Hermione não conseguia se concentrar na música que estava escrevendo... eu fui encontrá-la, é claro. Ela precisava do meu _apoio_. – Ele dissera com um sorrisinho malicioso. Draco sentia-se corroer por uma cede de sangue que há tempo não sentia. – Ela insistiu para que eu não fosse embora. Eu achei que se a beijasse, ela me deixaria... – ele rira consigo mesmo. – Mas ela parecia querer mais... ai ai mulheres.

- Querer mais... – repetira Draco, sua voz sendo roubada pela fúria.

- Dan! – exclamara Luke tentando se meter, e pedindo pro francês parar, mas fora ignorado.

- Ela parece tão dura e valente, mas em horas como "aquela"... – continuava o loiro espetado sem se afetar. – ela consegue ser bem feminina...

- Dan, pare! – dissera Roger agora de forma mais autoritária, mas também sendo ignorado.

- "Em horas como aquela"... – repetira Draco novamente, já não olhando mais para Daniel e sim para o nada tentando no seu íntimo explodir as árvores com seu ódio.

- Ah! Mas tudo bem Draco. – Dissera Daniel, como só então se lembrasse da presença dele, Draco olhara para ele respirando furiosamente. Daniel por sua vez se aproximara dele sem se afetar. – Eu não fiz nada. Afinal... é a Hermigatinha. – Então rira divertido como se falasse de uma criancinha. – Foi tão engraçado que não consegui.

Três segundos foram necessários para que Draco registrasse precisamente aquelas palavras e para que os corações de Roger e Luke se sobressaltassem naquele contato mortal de verde-escuro com cinza. O vento agora estava mais agressivo jogando os fios de cabelo platinados de Draco para todos os lados assim como os espetados rebeldes de Dan dançavam em cima de sua cabeça. Mas logo Draco acertara Daniel com um pesado soco na boca.

Daniel que matinha o rosto virado cuspira sangue no chão e subira uma das mãos até a boca voltando ao normal e olhando do sangue em seus dedos para Draco com um olhar sério.

- Que é isso?

Draco mantivera o olhar mortal e então Daniel avançara, Draco desviara bem e tomara a iniciativa de novo, porém Daniel defendera acertando Draco com um soco também. Draco virara-se sentindo a dor e passara uma das mãos também no canto da boca e notara o sangue se virando para Daniel de forma ainda mais agressiva como um Lobo ainda mais raivoso. Sua voz saíra quase como um rugido

.  
- Você!

- Acalme-se Draco! – precipitara-se Roger tentando segurar Draco que ia sagaz pra cima de Daniel, mas Draco o empurrara dando também um soco na boca.

- Daniel venha, pare com isso. – chamava Luke também segurando o Francês, mas esse também se revoltara empurrando e dando um soco em Luke. – Não vale a pena cara...

- Cala a boca! Vá roubar bebidas!

Uma vez nocauteados, Roger e Luke não conseguiram mais separar os dois e presenciavam agora a briga mais séria de suas vidas. Draco e Daniel pareciam que não se lembravam de possuir varinhas, descarregavam suas fúrias, brigas passadas, mágoas ressentidas em cada soco que acertavam. Em cada chute e golpe doloroso que acertavam no amigo de infância, naquele que o acompanhara desde muito cedo, naquele que sem pensar duas vezes daria a vida por ele.

_ "- O que aconteceu com o nosso ódio? – Ele olhara pra ela pasmo. Aquilo era o que ele nunca imaginou sair dela. - Eu por um momento... Tive medo de que você tivesse algo a ver com isso. Por que isso me surpreenderia, afinal? Por que você tem sido a pessoa que mais tem estado nos momentos em que preciso de alguém? Eu tenho um milhão de motivos, tenho cinco anos inteiros como prova, que eu te odeio!"_

Hermione levantara os olhos embaçados lembrando daquela cena, ela ainda estava abraçada ao piano e por algum motivo seu coração amargurado resolvera buscar tais lembranças ainda mais doloridas. Ela sentia um aperto e uma ansiedade ainda mais fortes no peito. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com ela, o que estava acontecendo com eles dois.

_ "- Tenho tantos motivos para te odiar... Para acreditar que você não só foi capaz de fazer isso tudo, mas muito mais. Mas, ao mesmo tempo... - Ele sentira seu coração se apertar dolorosamente a cada palavra dela, e quando ela se calara para respirar ele teve receio do que viria por aí. - tenho motivos... Poucos, mas que parecem tão mais claros... Para... – Ele olhara para ela sem entender. – Para te agradecer? Por que eu só consigo pensar em todas as coisas boas que você me fez... Quando você fez muito mais.. Coisas ruins? – Ele engolira seco. – Quando foi que você mudou?"_

- E daí, se somos... amigos de infância? – Draco dizia segurando Daniel pela camiseta, mas mal conseguindo se manter em pé. Os dois já estavam totalmente esfolados e exaustos. – Eu não vou... nunca... deixar... um cara... que machuca a Hermione... _viver!_- E dizendo isso acertara um último soco em Daniel que caíra no chão. Logo Draco se sobrepusera sobre ele puxando-o pelo colarinho de novo.

- Eu sei... – dissera Daniel também exausto e tonto. – E você precisa fazê-la sofrer antes de aceitar o fato de que ela é tua... – Draco ouvia aquelas palavras ainda em cima de Daniel e sem soltá-lo. – E ela está sofrendo... – continuara Daniel - é a sina... de toda mulher da vida de um Malfoy.

- O que está dizendo? – perguntara Draco bruscamente respirando com dificuldade como um demônio que vê a cruz, sentindo que aquelas palavras o feriam.

- Era tudo mentira... – dissera Daniel já exausto daquilo tudo. – Tudo o que eu disse. Eu só precisava fazer você dizer...

- O quê? – Draco perguntara mais irritado.

- Isso. Você precisava sair desse teatrinho de indiferença... – dissera Daniel.

Draco suspirara enraivecido e exausto, não acreditando naquilo tudo. Roger e Luke suspiraram irritados e aliviados, não acreditando no que estavam ouvindo. E até tão longe que o Francês fora. Draco unira forças para levantar Daniel pelo menos até si para acertá-lo de novo de raiva, mas não conseguira reunir forças suficientes errando o soco e caindo os dois de novo.

- Eu disse... – continuara Dan mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos pelos ferimentos. Draco levantara o tronco para encará-lo contrariado, sentindo uma onda de lembranças atravessá-lo e sentindo algo insuportável e afiado atravessar seu peito... e sua alma. – Eu prometi... que cuidaria dela... seguraria as lágrimas dela e não a deixaria desistir de você... mesmo você se empenhando muito pra isso... até o dia... em que você estivesse pronto. E eu acho que está.

Draco fechara os olhos jogando os cabelos pra frente e afrouxando a camisa de Daniel derrotado. Seu rosto oculto escondia um Lobo em ruínas... sofrido... que se escondera até então.

– Você está acostumado em ver as pessoas desistindo de você, e isso te conforta. Mas eu não desisti Draco... _Nunca_. Nunca vou desistir de você.

Luke e Roger já haviam dado um espaço maior para os dois ao notarem a gravidade do problema, mas ainda conseguiam ouvir um pouco do que era dito. Draco levantara as íris cinzas embaçadas para Daniel que também mal conseguia manter seus olhos secos quando esse perguntara agora numa voz mais sofrida e preocupada.

– O que está acontecendo? Por que você não quer mais lutar?

Então ele vira o que nunca vira na vida, nenhuma única vez nos treze anos que conhecia Draco. Ele o vira chorar. Draco derramava grossas lágrimas, pesadas de amargura e desespero, como se pela primeira vez chorasse toda as tristezas de sua vida.

- Ele me escolheu Dan... – Draco dizia em meio ao choro, Daniel franzira o cenho sentindo seu coração pesar em desespero sabendo o conteúdo daquela informação. – Ele me escolheu como seu herdeiro. Eu terei... eu terei mesmo que matar o Potter... – Draco chorava ainda mais – Será como matá-la... e se eu não fizer... eles vão saber o porquê... e vão atrás dela...

- Mas ela ama você Draco! – Daniel dissera cortando, Draco chorava ainda mais. – Ela ama você! Essa é toda força da qual você precisa, e então... nós não os deixaremos a fazerem mal. Vamos embora. Embora de Hogwarts. Sumir com ela. Dumbledore, até a maldita Ordem da Fênix ajudaria...

- E a minha família? – Draco tentava parar de chorar sem muito sucesso. Daniel ficara sem palavras. – Como posso condená-los assim? 

- Infelizmente Draco... é uma escolha que precisa ser feita. E sinceramente, foram eles que condenaram você.

- Acho que já fiz essa escolha. – Draco dissera quase sem voz.

- Ephram sempre disse, Draco. Para nunca aceitarmos o batizado do Lord. Ele nos avisou... desde moleques... quando Voldemort demonstrou interesse na gente... principalmente você... é um retalhamento bruto. Não faça isso... por favor.

- Eu não tenho saída, tenho? – Draco rira em mágoa.

- Você tem a Hermione...

- Ela nunca fugiria comigo. Ela nunca fugiria... – Draco dizia olhando para o nada. – Ela é Orgulhosa demais. Ainda não entendeu no que está se metendo. Nem se me amasse ela entenderia...

- Se contar pra ela...

- Se tiver que me amar, vai me amar pelos motivos certos. Não porquê foi necessário. Por isso sei, que não vai acontecer.

- Draco...

- _Hermione.nã . .amar._- Ele cortara olhando Daniel sério. – Ela não se permite isso. Por mais apaixonada que esteja... ela nunca se entregaria completamente. Ela sabe o que a aguarda... E eu... – ele abaixara a cabeça. – Eu não a deixo esquecer um minuto sequer disso. _Pra me amar, tem que sofrer._

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, até que mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Draco, essas mais silenciosas, ele olhara para o nada respirando com dificuldade.

– Mas eu... Eu _amo_aquela idiota Dan. – Daniel passara a mão nos cabelos de Draco, um carinho que fosse, qualquer tipo de consolo, querendo livrar o amigo daquele sofrimento. – Depois do ritual... eu não sentirei mais nada disso. _Sentimento_será algo completamente nulo e desconhecido para o que eu vou me tornar. Com o tempo... vou esquecê-la. – Ele não conseguia parar de chorar. – Ela é forte, vai conseguir fazer isso sozinha.

- Você não sabe o que está falando...

- Talvez seja melhor mesmo que ela me odeie... Se ela continuar gostando de mim, vai continuar lutando por mim. E vai ser pior ela ver o cara que ela gosta, matando o melhor amigo dela. Ela se sentirá culpada, pois nunca acreditaria que eu seria capaz de fazer isso. E vai me defender até o fim. E eu não suporto mais ter que mentir pra ela. Se ela me odiar... vai ser mais fácil ela me esquecer... por isso... não consigo... não posso... Parar de machucá-la, um segundo sequer. Mas eu... – Ele chorara ainda mais. – Mesmo que eu nunca mais consiga entender o que significa a palavra "Sentimento"... Eu não consigo imaginar... uma realidade em que... eu não esteja amando ela. Mesmo que eu não tenha mais motivos para ser _bom_... Mesmo que eu fique pior que Voldemort... Ainda assim, estarei amando ela.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Draco Malfoy caíra no chão uma última vez com um rugido de dor que estremecera até mesmo o mais frio dos Comensais. Lucius se adiantara para acudir o filho, só então entendendo o porquê da esposa nunca ter escolhido ser uma seguidora de Voldemort. Ela nunca suportaria por exemplo, presenciar um ritual daqueles, muito menos com seu próprio filho. Ele conseguira dar dois passos na direção de Draco que se encontrava no chão apoiado nos dois braços, mas Bellatrix se pusera no caminho com um olhar que já lhe dava ordem para permanecer no mesmo lugar.

Draco tentava se levantar com dificuldade, estava sem camisa e suas costas e peitoral estavam cercados de queimaduras profundas. Ele se levantara e levantara os olhos caninos e vira o pai sem se afetar ou comover com a preocupação no rosto dele. "Você pediu por isso, não foi?" pensara Draco enxugando o canto da boca como se tivesse levando apenas um soco e subira as íris para o homem no Trono, quase que pedindo por mais. Um olhar que informava que se fosse necessário ele suportaria pior que aquilo. E essa determinação assustava de leve até mesmo Voldemort.

- Muito bem, meu rapaz. Passara por todas as provas até agora. Derrotara todos seus adversários, tudo sem o uso de uma varinha e sem sucumbir aos ferimentos e ao sofrimento. – Dizia Voldermot maravilhado batendo de leve as palmas. – Não me entenda mal Lúcius, é claro que não me conforta ver o _meu_filho ser ferido – dissera Voldermot frisando sua paternidade lembrando Lucius Malfoy, agora arrasado, de seu lugar. – Mas é necessário que ele passe por essas provas, que prove ser merecedor dos meus poderes... ainda mais _sendo filho de quem é._- Novamente Lucius se vira humilhado perante as baixas risadas de Bellatrix. – Claro que se fosse o jovem Lestrange eu não duvidaria tanto da sua lealdade, Bellatrix tem me sido muito fiel.

- Sempre senhor. – reverenciara a bruxa.

- Sim, sim Bellatrix... Mas o jovem Lestrange passaria pelo mesmo ritual, embora eu sinceramente não creia que ele suportaria o mesmo processo. Pode ter ser seu sangue leal, mas... a força do jovem Malfoy aqui... – Ele apontara para o loiro maravilhado que ouvia tudo com indiferença. Fora a vez de Lucius sorrir de leve para a cunhada – É inalcançável... E foi por isso, que desde menino... você meu jovem, tem sido meu escolhido. Eu vi essa força em você quando você nasceu... é claro que tive que esperar alguns anos para ela ser colocada sob prova.

- E meus poderes? Quando os receberei? – Draco perguntara alto e firme, sem se preocupar se seria abuso ou não. Voldemort parece ainda mais feliz com aquela pergunta.

- E é ambicioso também, posso ver. Parecido com o pai. – Todos ali sabiam que quando Voldemort se referia ao pai de Draco não falava mais de Lucius e sim de si próprio. – Terá seus poderes em breve meu filho. Alguns adquirirá após o ritual completo, outros com o seu próprio desenvolvimento. Draco abrira os braços com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

- Então? Qual é próximo passo? 

_Flash Back_

_piano…_

Draco subira em passos calmos os degraus da Torre das Gárgulas, empurrara de leve a porta pesada e fechara os olhos inchados e dera um suspiro doloroso ao sentir aquele sol da manhã bater contra seus hematomas. Logo vira que os raios de Sol começavam a forma as curvas de alguém conhecido, e não se surpreendera ao notar que era Hermione ali na sua frente. 

_I am colorblind,_

A garota porém se assustara ao vê-lo ali, não só por vê-lo tão machucado como também por encontrá-lo assim do nada tão cedo, depois da última briga.

- O que houve com seu rosto? – fora automático, mas ela logo se recompusera, mostrando indiferença.

- Eu caí. – Draco respondera sem nenhum tom proposital em especial. Respondera de forma simples. A garota se virara de costas para ele, virando-se para o muro da torre e sua vista. 

_Coffee black and egg white._

- Não se preocupe, eu já estava indo embora. – Ela dissera de forma firme. – Na verdade estou me despedindo desse lugar. Nunca mais voltarei aqui. É o _seu_lugar.

Draco respirara pesadamente só então olhando em volta e adentrando mais na Torre ficando também debruçado contra o muro ao lado de Hermione, mas ainda virado para ela. Ela tentava manter o olhar firme na paisagem. 

_Pull me out from inside._

- Na verdade eu sabia que você estava aqui. – Ele dissera simplesmente. Ela se virara para ele inquieta e cenho franzido.

- Sabia como? – O loiro rira de leve.

- Apenas sabia. – Ela o encarara ainda por um tempo e voltara a se virar para a paisagem fingindo não ser atingida pelas as íris que continuavam por encará-la. 

_I am ready.  
I am ready. __I am ready.  
I am_

- O que você quer?

- Eu vim... – ele começara respirando pesadamente. – Me despedir. – A castanha rira sarcástica ainda sem encará-lo. 

_Taffy stuck, tongue tied,_

- De novo? – ela rira novamente.

- Estou voltando pra casa Hermione. – ele dissera simplesmente fazendo o sorriso sarcástico da garota morrer. Então de vagar ela fora se virando para ele, séria e receosa. – Estou indo embora mais cedo. Já terminei as minhas provas. – A garota fingira não se afetar engolindo em seco e levantando novamente o nariz ao desviar o olhar novamente. 

_Stutter shook and uptight._

- Claro. Mesmo que não tivesse as terminado arrumaria um jeito de ir embora. Seria necessário apenas prender Snape numa aposta ou voto perpétuo. – Draco rira de leve com a alfinetada da castanha. – Você adora prender os outros em promessas perpetuas, é o jeito de manipulá-los a fazer o que você quer, não é mesmo? 

_Pull me out from inside._

- Verdade... – dissera Draco simplesmente num sorriso triste.

- E por que veio se despedir de mim? Não tenho mais nada a ver com você. – Ela finalizara e sua voz quase a traíra, pelo visto repetir isso em voz alta ainda não era seguro para ela. Ele notara seu tom amargurado e respirara pesadamente, sentindo dor nele também. 

_I am ready._

- No jogo da Verdade, você me perguntou qual era o meu maior medo. Foi a única pergunta que eu me neguei a responder. – Hermione olhara-o de rabo-de-olho estranhando o conteúdo daquela conversa. Ele mantinha a cabeça abaixada, nunca dissera isso para ninguém. – Bem... o meu maior medo... é _ter de seguir o meu destino_. Como estou fazendo. 

_I am ready._

- Ou seja... – ela dissera de forma indiferente e sem olhá-lo. – Você tem medo de viver. Seguir a vida que lhe foi destinada. É claro que você não vai me dizer que destino é esse, não é? Tudo bem. Mas... fica tranqüilo, você não está sozinho no mundo. Muitos têm o mesmo medo que você. – Ela dissera num consolo sarcástico, por fim respirando pesadamente como se ouvir aquilo lhe fosse horrível. Draco observara a expressão amarga dela e engolira em seco novamente. 

_I am ready._

- Eu queria ter conhecido você antes...

- Eu queria ter te conhecido nunca! – Ela exclamara cortando-o aos prantos, não conseguindo segurar mais a dor nem as lágrimas dentro de si. – Vá embora! Vai! – Ele abaixara as íris cinzas amargas não agüentando vê-la assim, e acenara afirmativamente com a cabeça e andando em passos lentos até a porta da Torre enquanto ouvia o choro dela e se virando. 

_I am...fine._

- Quando eu fui embora da outra vez... você me devolveu a minha capa. Pra mim ela já estava como perdida uma vez colocada numa sangue-ruim, estragada.

Ela se virara para ele com o cenho franzido abrindo os braços em revolta deixando claro que queria saber o conteúdo daquela baboseira agora. Draco sorrira de leve, um fio fino e triste no meio dos lábios, mas um ligeiro olhar brincalhão.

– Bem, eu também estraguei uma coisa sua... – E então ela vira, ele estendera uma caixinha de veludo preta que ele abrira revelando um colar de corrente de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de cilindro pontiagudo de um cristal, que mesmo num tom mais fume, ela sabia ser o mesmo da pulseira de sua mãe. 

_I am covered in skin._

Ela encarava o colar sentindo seu peito doer, e seus olhos lhe traírem de novo, uma mágoa se alastrando por todo seu ser. E começara a balançar a cabeça negativamente como uma criança amargurada em lágrimas. 

_No one gets to come in._

- Eu não quero. – ela dissera quase sem voz. – Você destruiu pedras maiores que esta. Essas não têm conserto. – E dando uma última olhada para ele se virara de costas novamente. Draco engolira em seco, mas olhando-a mais decidido se aproximara das costas dela. Ela vira ele estender o braço para o muro depositando uma caixinha. – Você não ouviu? Eu não quero!– Ela dissera imediatamente batendo na caixa com toda sua força, vendo-a cair longe de si. Ao mesmo tempo que caíra seu coração e logo se arrependendo do que fizera e sentindo novas lágrimas salgadas no canto do lábio. Então ouvira um curto riso atrás de si, informando que Draco ainda estava ali. 

_Pull me out from inside._

- A caixa estava vazia Hermione. – Dissera ele na sua voz rouca e logo com as duas mãos suspendendo o colar à frente da garota e descendo-o até o seu pescoço. – Se quiser jogá-lo fora, terá de segura-lo em suas mãos primeiro. – Ele dissera fechando o fecho em baixo dos cachos da garota. 

_I am folded,_

- Não tem uivo das sereias hoje. Será que sua teoria não existe mais? – ela perguntara sarcástica, sem entender o porquê. 

_and unfolded, and unfolding._

- Acho que sereia nenhuma seria capaz de sentir o que eu estou sentido agora. – Ele respondera ainda na sua voz rouca e ferida. Ferindo-a também. Ela sentira de leve o toque dos dedos dele em sua nuca, que pareceram se demorar por lá por uma eternidade e logo desaparecem do nada. – _Adeus._

Ela ouvira aquela última palavra e sentira uma angústia que só piorou ao segurar aquele pingente com as mãos, chorando ainda mais forte. E sentiu-se ser invadia por uma revolta ainda mais amarga que fizera o pingente coberto por suas mãos congelar. Ela sentira que ele saíra da Torre das Gárgulas. Fora então que sentira uma inquietação dentro de si, não querendo permitir que ele fosse embora e virara-se para a porta da torre e correra até as escadas com pressa. 

_I am,_

- Draco! Draco! –Ela chamara, mas nenhuma resposta viera... ele não estava mais ali. Já havia partido, sentira-se cair num precipício com aquela realidade, que ele se fora... voltara-se novamente para a entrada da torre derrotada, mas imediatamente fora virada novamente e puxada pelo pulso por um loiro que capturara no mesmo instante seus lábios e desespero. 

_colorblind,_

As gárgulas poderiam criar vida para presenciar aquele beijo, e as pedras daquela torre poderiam se comover com a paixão e tristeza que aquele beijo estava transparecendo. Pois só as ruínas daquela torre presenciavam a dor e a despedida daqueles dois amantes. Só elas poderiam vir a se perguntar, o que eles haviam feito para merecer carma tão ruim quanto aquele, já que era óbvio que um nascera para pertencer e beijar o outro. Que haviam sido feito sob medida para o outro, em todos os milímetros de extensão do corpo a todas as características e falhas de personalidades. 

_Coffee black and egg white._

Só eram como eram, para completar o outro. E aquele beijo preciso e desesperado para não largar o lábio e o gosto do outro, que em algum momento seria interrompido carregava um sentimento que suas almas pareciam carregar por um tempo além de sua existência. De que importa detalhes típicos do que aquele beijo foi? Tente descrever em números a fórmula que conceitua uma alma, ou em cores o que conceitua um sentimento. Naquele beijo eles conceituaram a maior fórmula de todas... 

_Pull me out from inside._

Draco que segurava a nuca da castanha com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra não conseguia permitir que ela se afastasse pressionara uma última vez seus lábios nos dela, obrigando-se a interromper aquele beijo contínuo e ansioso causado pela falha de sua determinação ou fraqueza do seu próprio coração. Segurara o rosto sofrido e ansioso da castanha à frente do seu, obrigando-a a prestar atenção em si. 

_I am ready.  
I am ready.  
I am ready.  
I am...fine._

- Presta atenção no que eu vou te falar: - ele dissera firme enquanto ela obedecia ainda com lágrimas nos olhos sentindo que aquele beijo era mais para selar uma despedida do que a luta dos dois. – Sua alma nunca vai pertencer a ninguém mais nesse mundo além de mim. – Ela chorara ainda mais. – Quando essa Guerra acabar, eu vou voltar para te buscar! Porque eu amo você! E se você não me quiser mais, _eu faço querer__! - E_le pressionara engolindo em seco e numa voz firme e ansiosa.

Ela afirmara com a cabeça ainda chorando e ele a beijara novamente e de forma ainda mais profunda, porém esse beijo fora mais rápido e quando a castanha abrira os olhos novamente havia um clarão de luz azul turquesa na sua frente. 

_I am... fine._

_**"Obliviate"**___

_I am fine._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Draco adentrara no jardim de rosas brancas da Malsão Malfoy com cautela, a chuva agora estava rala e fina. Estava vazio e iluminado por outras centenas de velas que circulavam o ambiente, recebera a suas instruções e avistara um ser encapuzado na outra extensão do jardim. Era uma senhora de idade de olhos absurdamente negros que o assustaria em outras situações, ele pensara.

Draco olhara para a velha que segurava um jarro de metal brilhoso para a fonte no centro do jardim, agora ocupada por um líquido pegajoso e platinado que ele notara ser Sangue de Unicórnio.

- Quantos Unicórnios foram necessários morrer para encher a fonte? – O loiro brincara só então avistando a cena macabra de cinco corpos de unicórnios jogados de qualquer jeito em volta da beirada da fonte, com a garganta cortada. Draco franzira o cenho engolindo em seco indo então em direção a velha que permanecia impassível. – O que tem aí? – mal ele perguntara e já inalara o forte cheiro do sangue contido dentro do jarro. Um cheio forte além do normal, um cheiro que lhe dava calafrios e o faziam lembrar restos podres de seres mortos. Sim, reconhecia aquele cheiro. – Arhg Sangue de Basilisco, meu favorito. – Ele rira sarcástico para a velha.– Não tem mais ninguém pra me bater, não? Sei lá... um centauro, um ogro...

Draco suspirara derrotado já sabendo o que tinha de fazer. Pegara o jarro das mãos da mulher de forma entediada e fora até a beirada da fonte. Resmungando enquanto retirava a calça e o resto das roupas do corpo até ficar totalmente nu "Fico imaginando, quem será a figura que inventou esse ritual...", Draco adentrara de uma vez só na fonte, sendo coberto até a cintura pelo líquido platinado. Ele vira a velha olhar para ele.

– Já sei, já sei... purificação completa. – Ele dissera para velha respirando fundo e mergulhando o resto do corpo da fonte. Quando subira à superfície, agora sentindo aquele líquido platinado por todo o seu corpo respirava com dificuldade, como se aquele sangue estivesse invadindo o seus pulmões.  
– Pronto, agora vem a parte nojenta. – dissera indo em direção ao jarro e respirando fundo mais uma vez colocara-o sobre sua boca, entornando todo seu conteúdo goela à baixo, sujando a fonte e todo seu corpo, pelos resíduos de sangue que lhe escapavam.

Tendo tomado tudo de uma vez jogara o jarro com agressividade como um lobo faminto, sentindo uma cede e obsessão possuí-lo.

– Merlin! Isso é muito bom... quero mais, mais... – ele dissera desesperado olhando em volta. – Velha! Me dê mais!

A velha imediatamente enchera o jarro e depois de algum tempo, Draco já havia tomado cinco doses de sangue de basilisco, e na última gota ele sentira algo estranho acontecer naquele jardim. Virara-se receoso e quase dera um salto de susto ao notar que os Unicórnios agora estavam de pé, com olhos vermelhos e ameaçadores, que realçavam seu aspecto demoníaco. Os cinco Unicórnios davam passos lentos e ameaçadores em sua direção enquanto o loiro dava o mesmo passos para trás.

– Esses poderes devem ser mesmo valiosos... – Draco brincara novamente tentando sempre amenizar a própria situação desesperadora. E então começara a sentir algo corroer suas veias e artérias. – O que... o que é is... – Ele dizia contorcendo-se enquanto andava para trás ainda fugindo dos Unicórnios. Soltara um grunhido de dor... - mas o que... – Fora então que descobrira o que tinha. E rira-se com dificuldade da própria burrice.

– Claro... Sangue... Sangue de Basilisco... Muito bem Draco, você acaba de ingerir cinco jarros do veneno mais potente do mundo mágico.

Então ele correra para a outra extensão da fonte ainda sendo seguido pelos olhares dos Unicórnios que agora viravam-se ainda em direção a ele nos seu passos calmos.

– Unicórnio, Preciso de Sangue de Unicórnio. – Draco debruçara-se sobre a fonte atrás do seu antídoto quando notara com desespero que a fonte agora estava vazia. – Velha preciso de Sangue de Unicórnio! – Mas a velha não obedecera dessa vez. – Claro, até parece que você vai me ajudar.

Fora então que somara um mais um, naquela história e apontara para os unicórnios que continuavam avançando vagarosamente em sua direção, de forma sádica e desesperadamente sarcástica.

– Claro... Entendi tudo... é por causa dos meus pesadelos, não é? – Perguntara Draco em voz alta para alguém oculto naquele jardim. – É porque nos últimos seis anos eu tenho tido o mesmo pesadelo de sempre, de quando eu te vi bebendo sangue de unicórnio na floresta proibida no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, não é?

Então que uma voz sombria naquele jardim o respondera com uma gargalhada gélida.

- Você sabe o que fazer _filho_. 

_Flash Back_

Hermione acordara dando de cara para duas Gárgulas de Pedra que a encaravam, a castanha levantara-se olhando em volta. Quanto tempo estava ali? Perguntava-se ela. Quanto tempo cochilara depois que Draco fora embora? Só então se lembrara dos últimos acontecimentos, Draco dissera Adeus e saíra da Torre, ela não fora atrás para despedir-se dele. Ela nem ao menos o olhara uma última vez nos olhos, ficara ali e dormira... idiota.

Ela olhara para baixo, os terrenos de Hogwarts já estavam cheios de gente, já devia estar na hora de suas aulas... Mas ela não sentia vontade nenhuma de ir assistir-las... Tinha vontade apenas de ir correndo por aquele castelo atrás de Draco, mesmo sabendo que ela já devia estar a caminho da mansão aquela hora.

Se censurara por aquela vontade. Como poderia querer Draco depois de tudo o que ele fizera? Como ela podia ser tão patética assim? Notara então algo gelado contra a sua pele, e vira que o pingente de seu cordão permanecia congelado e ao segura-lo de novo sentira-se novamente triste, amarga... sem lágrimas.

Querido Diário...  
Estou escrevendo de novo, dessa vez da sala de feitiços. Três dias se passaram desde a Torre das Gárgulas, três dias que não escrevo. Esses três dias fiquei trancafiada no dormitório feminino. Gina quase tentou me matar tentando me obrigar a comer alguma coisa. Harry e Ron já botaram essa porta abaixo algumas vezes e já destruíram o quarto umas cinco vezes também em revolta, acho que a revolta na verdade era de não poderem fazer isso comigo. Estão realmente preocupados...

Daniel já tentou invadir a Grifinória seis vezes, teve sucesso numa, mas não passou no Hall uma vez que fora flagrado pela Professora McGonagal. Ah sim... ela também já veio falar comigo, disse que se eu não comesse mandaria um berrador para os meus pais, ela foi quem obtivera mais efeito. Comi tudo que tinha numa bandeja que ela mesma trouxera para mim, sendo monitorada por Gina. Claro que depois que todos saíram eu vomitei tudo. Não de propósito, mas algo dentro de mim não quer manter substância nenhuma dentro do meu corpo e meu estômago se vendo para essa tirania. Eu não tenho conseguido reagir muito perante mais nada, mas não entendo a revolta de todos também. O que tem demais em simplesmente querer me isolar do mundo exterior?

Tem uma tonelada de cartas aqui, todas... claro de Daniel, o único que não conseguiu ver meu estado deplorável ainda, mas não abri nenhuma. Não sei exatamente porquê... nem meu diário estava conseguindo abrir. Só vim para aula hoje, porque Harry e Rony me lembraram que hoje é prova. Última prova para falar a verdade, de feitiços. E minha responsabilidade acadêmica realmente foi a única coisa que conseguiu me tirar da cama.

É uma prova simples, temos que fazer nossos próprios feitiços e apresentá-los para a turma. É claro que não é um feitiço oração, não aprendemos ainda a reunir ordens mágicas em apenas quatro frases ou duas. Por enquanto estamos treinando em Poesias. Tem saído umas coisas interessantes até agora, exemplo:

Daniel fora até a frente da turma com o seu pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos e com um sorriso canalha nos lábios. Detalhe: o rosto dele também estava todo machucado, e eu vou fingir que não sei o porquê . Ele me olhara apreensivo, mas o professor mandara ele terminar sua prova antes. Sabia que logo, seria mais um pegando no meu pé. Se bem que... eu me vira sorrir de leve, eu senti realmente a falta dele... esse amigo convencido e chato...

- Então sr. Conl? Sobre o que é seu feitiço Poetry? – perguntara o professor.

- Ah então... Só para não dizer que eu não me importo com os menos afortunados, eu fiz um feitiço para atrair e confundi as mulheres. – Ele dissera com um sorriso ainda mais canalha. O professor revirara os olhos e eu também, enquanto a sala caía na gargalhada.

- Pois bem, já sabe: Para se realizar _Mactux_, para não se realizar _Isolad_.

- Não, eu não preciso desse feitiço. Eu não faço parte dos menos afortunado. – Eu revirara os olhos de novo.

- Prossiga senhor Conl...

- _Isolad_

__

Escrevo no escuro  
esse sentimento surdo e mudo  
to rindo das palavras que não enxergo  
amanhã verei que escrevi um absurdo

Aproveitando que estou no escuro  
vou dizer que te amo  
"eu te amo"  
mesmo que não possa ver a verdade no meu rosto  
mesmo que não possa sentir o toque dos meus dedos  
ouvir as palavras que eu digo

Amanhã eu digo que é mentira  
"sou uma pessoa mentirosa"  
gosto de brincar com a sua vida  
abrir e fechar feridas  
como se sua vida fosse minha

O que não sabe é que se fosse minha eu cuidaria dela  
e tentaria te fazer imensamente feliz  
talvez porque eu seja uma pessoa egoísta e patética  
talvez porque você seja tudo o que eu sempre quis

Como saber se é verdade?  
Como saber se caráter possuo?  
não enxergo nem minhas letras  
só te escrevo no escuro

Como saber se não estou rindo?  
o objetivo real disso tudo.  
me desculpe se meus versos te deixam sozinha  
mas eu disse que escreveria um absurdo.

Daniel fora o mais aplaudido da turma, os garotos todos já pediam cópias daquele feitiço e as garotas suspiravam encantadas agora que sabia que o ídolo delas tinha mais um dom, o da poesia. Mas eu não conseguia me animar com nada, Mantinha minha cabeça jogada em cima dos meus braços em cima da mesa, deitada com o olhar perdido, só pensando em Draco... aquele babaca... nunca vou perdoá-lo por roubar meu coração.

- Muito bem, sr. Conl. – dissera o professor. – Realmente seu feitiço é muito bom, se mesmo acionando o _isolad_as garotas já estão desse jeito, imagina se o usasse. Nota 93 para o senhor.

- Por que menos sete décimos? – revoltara-se Daniel em algum lugar daquela sala, eu não prestava atenção.

- De acordo com o tema que escolheu sr. Conl e as palavras escolhidas, esse feitiço só funcionaria por vinte e quatro horas... e eu pedi no mínimo 36 horas.

Daniel ainda se revoltava em voz baixa enquanto os demais alunos pegavam com ele cópias do feitiço, fora quando eu ouvira alguém me chamar.

– Mis Granger! – eu levantara a cabeça sorrateiramente. – Sua vez por favor... – vi Daniel dar a mesma piscadela de sempre quando eu vou para a frente da turma apresentar alguma coisa. Ron e Harry também pareciam mais interessados. – Qual é o seu tema?

- Para alguém não desistir de mim. – eu dissera quase sem voz, sem olhar ninguém diretamente em especial.

Eu fizera aquilo só para mim, independente de eu passar na prova ou não, me sentia fraca e lenta, mas ainda conseguira registrar alguns comentários atônitos a minha volta_ "O que? Granger fazendo feitiço de amor?" "Ela está doente, não está? Só pode" "Tem certeza que não é anti-amor?" "É algo sarcástico com certeza..."_

- Pode prosseguir mis Granger... – eu ouvira a voz do professor e levantara o pergaminho um pouco para enxergar minha letra, mesmo que ler naquele momento, me desse dor de cabeça.

- _isolad_- eu dissera acionando o contra feitiço.

_Todas as partes de mim  
são claras como vidro  
Todas as vezes que eu disse sim  
eu disse não ao meu orgulho_

As Palavras que eu cantei  
Nunca serão admitidas  
Pois não importa quantas verdades citei  
logo serão esquecidas

Você arrumou um jeito de me fazer falar  
todas aquelas besteiras só com o olhar  
E não entendo como foi me conquistar  
Só com o jeito de me abraçar

Mas quando eu esqueço isso eu vejo  
Que você é irritantemente agressivo  
Consegue ridicularizar tudo o que eu sinto  
Se zanga porque me animo quando começa a chover  
E não entende que faz parte do meu jeito de ser  
Que eu te odeio na maior parte do tempo  
Mesmo quando você sempre ajeita o meu cabelo, que está contra o vento  
Que eu não suporto seu jeito sério e mal-humorado  
Que você tem ciúme de todo ser que está ao meu lado  
Que você acorda todos os dias com a missão de me irritar  
Eu posso jurar que nunca vamos nos apaixonar.

Eu ainda me lembro perfeitamente  
da primeira vez que você passou por cima da minha autoridade  
Me deixando completamente sem ar  
Ignorando a minha vontade de te matar

Não sei quem foi o astro idiota  
que planejou essa relação  
Mas sei que tem que parar com essa mania  
de me beijar sempre para vencer uma discussão

Você não conhece muitas partes de mim  
eu costumo esconder as feias  
Pois eu sei que quando esse romance chegar ao fim  
não vai se lembrar de tudo em mim que odeias

Ou talvez se lembre e sorria de lado  
E de quando eu implicava com o seu jeito calado  
E me procure mesmo sabendo que te direi um palavrão  
Mas antes você me beija só para vencer a discussão

Pois você me acha covarde  
Pois fujo de sentimentos só para me proteger  
Mas não acharia que eu não os sinto  
se esse poema você parasse para ler

A verdade... é que eu prestei atenção_  
em todos os seus detalhes desde a primeira vez que te vi  
E que desde então você me deixa em pedaços  
sempre que me faz sorrir._

Você sabe tanta coisa de mim_  
e o mais importante você não conseguiu descobrir  
Eu ainda sou aquela menina que você beijou  
Aquela que você abraçou  
Aquela que te deu um motivo para não desistir  
Então por favor... ainda não desista de mim._

Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que quando eu terminei tinha gente chorando? As gêmeas Patil pelo menos, o resto dos alunos estavam todos boquiabertos pelo o que eu pude notar, mas eu não olhei muito a minha volta não porque isso estava me deixando tonta.

- Muito bom... quero dizer, bastante logo o feitiço... duração de pelo menos um mês. Além do que eu pedi, mas muito poderoso. Nota 100 mis Granger. – Depois eu voltei para o meu lugar e comecei a escrever no diário. O sinal tocou... vou sair logo de sala antes que Gina apareça na porta para me pentelhar.

**

"Droga, tarde demais" Pensara Hermione ao sair da sala as pressas e dando de cara com a ruiva que a puxara imediatamente para perto do lago. "Antes tivesse esperando o Daniel..." A ruiva parecia um sargento que puxava uma Hermione Granger Pálida para a sombra.

- Já comeu? – a ruiva indagara com seu olhar mortal.

- Sim. – mentira a castanha.

- Pois vai comer de novo. Harry já vai trazer uma bandeja. – A castanha olhara emburrada para o nada sem responder a sua amiga. – Eu ouvi a sua poesia. Cadê? – perguntara ela maravilhada. Hermione jogara um pergaminho amassado nas mãos da ruiva que o lia maravilhada. – Hermione você não percebe? Esse feitiço pode trazer o Draco de volta... seja lá qual foi o motivo pelo qual ele desistiu... ele vai voltar! – A castanha ignorava a animação da ruiva olhando ainda para o nada. – Presta atenção! – insistira Gina ainda mais nervosa, Hermione a olhara indiferente. - Essa pode ser sua última chance! – dissera a ruiva balançando o pergaminho na frente dos olhos da garota.

Hermione olhara do pergaminho para os olhos azuis e tensos de Gina até que o pergaminho na mão da ruiva entrara em chamas, obrigando a ruiva a saltá-lo longe assustada. O pergaminho em menos de dois segundos já virara cinzas, cinzas essas que logo sumiram pela própria magia – Você é louca? O que você fez?– perguntara Gina com os olhos embaçados de lágrimas e fúria. Hermione apenas levantara seguindo seu caminho. Gina levantara também vendo-a ir embora. – Então é isso mesmo? Vai desistir... Como uma covarde? – Hermione parara de andar, porém ainda ficara de costas para a amiga.

- Eu já desisti.

- Pessoas que desistem do amor, não são dignas dele! – Um longo silêncio se alastrara entre as duas enquanto Hermione apenas registrara as palavras da amiga.

Gina ainda respirava com dificuldade enxugando as próprias lágrimas, quando procurara por Hermione de novo, esta não estava mais ali.

Hermione não conseguia ver mais nada a sua frente, as vozes que diziam seu nome pareciam distantes e grossas, só sentia que estava andando dentro do castelo, embora não conseguisse controlar o próprio corpo. Sentia sua pressão baixar cada vez mais, e sua visão ficar cada vez mais escura... até que apagasse de uma vez.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Draco tremia dos pés a cabeça, já vestira suas roupas de volta e mal conseguia andar de volta para a mansão. Sentia em suas mãos trêmulas ainda o pescoço de cada Unicórnio que matara, o sangue platinada ainda surtia efeito dentro do seu corpo repelindo o sangue de basilisco. Sentia-se sujo, condenado, amaldiçoado. Nunca fizera algo tão terrível e macabro em sua vida. Nunca tirara a vida de nenhum ser vivo na terra, que dirá de cinco unicórnios, por mais demoníacos que eles estivessem.

Parara no meio dos terrenos da mansão, queria um momento para respirar antes de entrar na mansão e enfrentar o próximo desafio. Olhara para o céu ainda tremendo e avista lá, a sua velha amiga, grande, gorda, brilhante... a lua. A lua ali sempre tão pura... será que ainda poderia se identificar com ela? Não... estava sozinho, e amaldiçoado... Como tudo isso acontecera? Há mais de mil anos atrás? Tudo por causa da miserável a daquela bruxa Elemental. Ele rira daquela realidade desgraçada e abrira os braços em desafio e gritara para os astros.

- Eu sou um homem amaldiçoado! – Ele gritara com raiva. – Amaldiçoado por uma maldita bruxa Elemental que não sabia que lado seguir ! Sépia das Pedras ! Eu te amaldiçôo! Ouviu? E se você nascer de novo, eu mato você!

Draco engolira seu ódio de uma só vez... sentindo-se muito mais aliviado apesar daquela amargura ainda percorrê-lo nas suas artérias. Mas voltara ao seu caminho, engolira em seco ao entrar novamente na mansão e passar pelo corredor de Comensais que o aplaudiam em todo o seu trajeto até o salão da ala sul. Sentira-se fraco de inicio, mas logo já sentia um novo calor invadir o seu corpo, peito, costas e braços nus e junto dele uma nova força.

- Meu filho. – ele vira Voldemort descer de seu trono com os braços estendidos para um abraço e quando Draco se aproximara ele o abraçara. Todos os comensais se assustaram com a cena não acreditando que Voldermort fosse capaz de tal ação. – está quase terminado Draco. Quase... – Ele dissera agora voltando para seu trono. – Preparado para etapa final do ritual?

Draco mantinha-se no centro da sala preparado para aceitar a oferta de Voldemort quando avistara, muito longe, em meio a fina chuva atrás das janelas, uma coruja de Hogwarts adentrara nos terrenos da mansão Malfoy. Draco que sentira que seu peito ia explodir de euforia correra o mais rápido que conseguira para fora do salão e subindo os quatro andares da escadaria da mansão, ignorando os chamados de Voldemort e os demais Comensais ao seu nome. Quando dera de frente para sua mãe que terminava de ler o pergaminho e voltara a dobrá-lo. Seu peito subia e descia de ansiedade ao encarar o pergaminho nas mãos de Nascisa, não suportando mais segurar a dúvida dentro de si.

- De quem é? – ele perguntara de forma simples e firme, quase que numa ameaça.

- É do Snape. – respondera Nascisa simplesmente sem se afetar com o tom do filho. – Informando que seus pertences chegam pela manhã de domingo.

Draco ainda mantivera o contato visual determinado por alguns segundos até finalmente suspirar derrotado e virar-se novamente para descer as escadas completamente decepcionado e ferido. Narcisa também virara-se para voltar ao seu caminho quando sentira algo ser puxado de suas mãos.  
Draco voltara-se no segundo seguinte, tomado por uma fúria e decisão repentina e arrancara o tal pergaminho das mãos da mãe conferindo de forma feroz seu conteúdo com ainda uma gota de esperanças. Mas fora a letra e assinatura de Snape que encontrara ali, junto do conteúdo do qual a mãe falara.

Fechara os olhos em decepção e derrota ao lê aquilo enquanto o pergaminho era tirado de suas mãos de forma simples e delicada. Draco recusara-se a virar e ver o olhar de desaprovação de Narcisa àquele comportamento imaturo e infantil dele.

- Já está convencido agora? Ela não vai vir atrás de você Draco. Aceite, e comece a levar esse ritual e sua nova posição a sério. Muitos se sacrificaram para que você chegasse até aqui. – ela dissera de forma rígida e cortante.

Draco, sem olhar, respirara pesadamente e descera as escadas novamente enfim aceitando o destino do qual ele enfim, nunca conseguiria se livrar. Narcisa observara tal processo com um fino sorriso nos lábios e levantara o pergaminho novamente na altura dos olhos, dessa vez não era mais a assinatura de Snape que se encontrava ali e sim a de Hermione Granger.

_Flash Back_

- Quanto tempo eu apaguei? – perguntara Hermione ao abrir os olhos e reconhecer aquele sorriso canalha e aconchegante. Daniel rira antes de responder.

- Dessa vez, só três dias. Sério, você precisa ser nomeada garota propagando da Ala-Hospitalar. – a garota tentara sorrir sem sucesso. – Como está se sentindo? – Ele perguntara num tom mais sério. A garota dera um suspiro sarcástico antes de responder.

- Preferiria não estar sentindo nada. Onde estão os outros?

- Se está se referindo aos seus amiguinhos pela-sacos, saiba que você não vai vê-los até sair daqui. Enfeiticei a Pomfrey, ela ta do meu lado. – Ele sorrira canalha. – Aqueles babacas me deixaram três dias sem notícias suas, fiquei três dias agonizando pra tentar entrar na Grifinória e eles me impediram, dessa vez também vão ficar sem te ver... Para eles sentirem um pouco do próprio veneno. – A castanha sorrira não agüentando o jeito moleque e crianção do loiro. – Em pensar que eu salvei a vida daquela ruiva maldita ainda, por isso que eu falo: Eu só faço burrada. Em vez de deixar ela se espatifar no chão, nããoo... tive que ser educado. Ela que não suba numa vassoura na minha frente pra ver só, cavalheirismo comigo é uma vez na vida e outra na morte.

- Ou seja... na morte você provavelmente vai bancar o cavaleiro e dar a sua vida por ela. – brincara Hermione.

- Há! Vai nessa Hermigatinha. Só existem duas pessoas nessa vida por quem eu daria a minha vida e isso se eu estiver de muito bom humor.

- Ah eh? Quem? – rira Hermione. O loiro demorara um pouco para responder, deixando antes mais um sorriso malandro se espalhar por seus lábios.  
- Eu e meu reflexo, claro. – Ele dissera ajeitando os cabelos espetados enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha e assistia a gargalhada de Hermione, o que não ouvia há um bom tempo.

- Claro.

- Ei, temos alguns assuntos pendentes. – Hermione parara de rir aos poucos prestando atenção. – Draco não mandou atacar a Weasley... – Hermione engolira em seco sentindo um cacto descer por sua garganta. – Se tivesse sido, eu o estaria cumprimentando agora, e pedindo perdão por ter sido tão incompreensivo. – completara o loiro de forma emburrada. – Na verdade ele até mandou tira-la do jogo... – Hermione logo retornara ao olhar feroz e Daniel se adiantara para terminar. – Mas não machucá-la exatamente. É coisa de Quadribol Hermione, armamos pra cima do Potter em todos os jogos, por exemplo. Mas quando ele viu que haviam pegado pesado com a pica-pau ele mesmo ficou furioso. Luke e Roger me contaram tudo.

- Foi por causa disso que vocês brigaram? – Ela perguntara simplesmente. Daniel fizera cara de inocente. – Sua cara está toda esfolada Daniel.

- ah nãoo... Eu caí. – ele dissera com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Hermione optara por não discutir aquela mentira. – Ah! Eu e Draco fizemos as pazes.

- O que? – Hermione virara-se para ele sobressaltada. – Como isso? Como? 

- Ahh... bem... – Ele parecera pensativo. – Depois de muita conversa construtiva e acadêmica resolvemos nossas diferenças.

- Eu vou fingir que não sei como funciona as conversas construtivas e acadêmicas de vocês, pois essa é uma notícia muito boa! – dissera Hermione eufórica com um sorriso feliz nos lábios, que a tanto tempo não aparecia. – Eu acho... – completara confusa.

- É... ele não ia agüentar mesmo ficar muito tempo longe de mim. Aquele cara precisa dos meus bons conselhos, entende? – ele dissera dando uma piscadela. – Queria te levar pra dar uma volta, mas Pomfray falou que você ainda está muito fraca.

- É... mas... eu também não estou afim de ver muita gente. 

- Ouviu né, ô enfermeira? – dissera Daniel alto para uma Pomfray aluada perto do escritório. – Nada de deixar aqueles três entrarem aqui! - Hermione revirara os olhos. – Aquele Potter não se convence. Perdeu poha... sou eu agora! Qual é a dificuldade para entender? – A castanha rira novamente.

- Pelo menos quando estou com você não penso tanto nos problemas. – Hermione dissera e rira.

- É, mas os problemas pensam em você. Toma. – Dissera Daniel depositando pergaminho, pena e tinteiro no colo de uma Hermione confusa. – Escreva para Draco. Está na hora de vocês se resolverem logo. Eu vou indo, preciso fazer uma coisa, porque se não você vai se distrair com a minha beleza. Mas depois eu volto. – E dando um beijinho caloroso no rosto da castanha saíra sem deixar espaço para Hermione questionar sua ordem. – A propósito... – voltara-se Daniel na porta. – Você perdeu meio ponto em Feitiços por ter queimado aquela poesia. Era para entregar, sabe?

Escreva para Draco, escreva para Draco... Como ele poderia querer que eu escrevesse para ele? Escrever o quê? É claro que eu me sinto culpada pelo julgamento errado no jogo de Quadribol, mas ele não se defendeu nenhuma vez e... E eu não conseguia parar de me sentir horrível por tudo o que acontecera além disso. Eu errei com ele, mas como escrever para alguém que eu... que não... que não _me quer_? Isso significa que o motivo pelo qual eu desisti foi o errado? Legal mundo, isso mesmo... mais uma vez dando a volta e como sempre fazendo _a minha cara_em especial ficar contra o chão. 

Agora sozinha naquela enfermaria, olhando aquele pergaminho em branco a ficha caía. Sentia uma mágoa e uma tristeza absurda afogarem juntos o meu coração. Aquilo doía demais, eu disse tanta merda para ele...

_"- Então você não mudou mesmo. Sua soberba... Arrogância... Maltratar os outros... Tudo para conseguir o que quer. Eu detesto essa sua parte! Você é um ser horrível! Você é um lixo de raça-humana!"_

Minha mágoa é referente principalmente ao fato dele não querer mais namorar comigo, desistir de mim. Isso não me da o direito de ser cruel. Ainda mais injustamente. Será que ele me perdoaria? _Eu_que sou um lixo de raça-humana. 

Depois de longos minutos, terminei a carta. E nem acredito que consegui sair da Ala-Hospitalar e ir até o corujal sem ser vista. Prendi o pergaminho na pata da coruja, mas mal conseguia reunir coragem para soltá-la... sem muitos motivos, ou muitos porquês... mas eu a soltara, e ficara ali até vê-la sumir, junto da minha última esperança. Mas algo dentro de mim ainda me cutucava o peito, eu não sabia o que era... queria dizer algo, gritar algo, mas não sabia o quê... senti novamente o Inácio no meu estômago e isso não me ajudou em nada. O que era aquela sensação? De perda e de prêmio? De vazio e de preenchimento? Eu não tinha vontade de mais nada estando longe dele... por que isso? Eu não quero mais sentir isso... 

Daniel estava em cima de sua vassoura sobrevoando Hogwarts. Estava inquieto e desesperado atrás da castanha. Onde ela se metera afinal? Mandara ela esperá-lo na Ala-hospitalar e ela logicamente não obedecera, arrancaria a cabeça dela ele mesmo quando a encontrasse, já havia decidido. E esse pensamento o convencera, que de fato ele nunca podia vir a ter filhos.

- Sujeitinha de Sangue-Ruim! – Ele exclamara puto para o alto. – Aonde você se meteu, droga? – Fora quando avistara numa torre quase completamente escondida de Hogwarts, que nunca soubera da existência até, que avistara uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

**

O que eu tinha? Eu mal conseguia respirar num ritmo mais suportável, desde que eu soltara aquela coruja. Eu sentia como se uma informação caísse sobre a minha cabeça, mas eu não conseguia entender que informação era essa. Aquele pingente, ainda congelado queimava a minha pele, eu sentia ventar cada vez mais forte à minha volta e eu sentia que meu estado emocional tinha algo haver com isso. De que adianta ser uma bruxa Elemental se eu não consigo nem controlar o meu coração? Meu coração doía, minha pele ardia, tudo à minha volta parecia rodar, mas eu não estava tonta. O que eu tinha? Não! Não! Não!

_"- No jogo da Verdade, você me perguntou qual era o meu maior medo. Foi a única pergunta que eu me neguei a responder... Bem... o meu maior medo... é ter de seguir o meu destino. Como estou fazendo._

Eu não queria ter de relembrar aquilo, só afetava ainda mais meu emocional. Só piorava muito mais aqueles sintomas. Por quê dele me dizer isso agora? Por quê eu tenho que lembrar isso agora?!

_"- Eu queria ter conhecido você antes..."_

Parem lembranças malditas, parem! Eu não quero mais sentir, eu não quero mais sentir isso!

_"- Quando eu fui embora da outra vez... você me devolveu a minha capa. Pra mim ela já estava como perdida uma vez colocada numa sangue-ruim, estragada. Bem, eu também estraguei uma coisa sua...__ "_

O que? Minha alma? Meu Espírito? Não... só a minha pulseira. A pulseira da minha mãe... Por que você não deixou a sua poeira perdida no espaço? Talvez também não tivesse reintegrado os meus sentimentos, minha emoção.

_"Se quiser joga-lo fora, terá de segura-lo em suas mãos primeiro.."_

Eu o fizera, segurara aquele pingente cheio de ódio, cheia de vontade de jogá-lo longe, mas não conseguira. Meu rosto, meu corpo, tudo doía querendo chorar. Mas eu estava seca de novo. Não conseguia derramar um terço da angústia que eu estava sentindo. Era uma noite fria e gelada e assim se tornavam ainda mais conforme minha dúvida aumentava.

Por que ele veio me dizer Adeus? Ele sabia que eu não conseguiria dizer isso...

- Eu queria... tanto... – eu começara a dizer para mim mesma, para as gárgulas ou para a noite, não saberia informar. – que ele... me pedisse para esperar por ele... Me dissesse que ia voltar... Que ia me escrever... Qualquer coisa que indicasse... Que ainda estaria pensando em mim...

Eu pensara em Draco... aquela noite que eu praticamente o seqüestrei na vassoura, estando tão próxima do corpo dele, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Aquela voz rouca que me arranhava de leve e tão arrasadoramente. 

_I know that your hiding things  
(Eu sei que você está escondendo coisas)  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
(usando palavras delicadas para me proteger)  
Your words were like a dream  
(Suas palavras eram como um sonho)  
But dreams could never fool me  
(mas sonhos nunca poderiam me fazer de boba.)  
Not that easily  
(Não tão facilmente.)_

I acted so distant then  
(Eu agi tão distante, então...)  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
(Não disse adeus antes de você ir.)  
But I was listening  
(Mas eu estive escutando)  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
(Você lutará suas batalhas longe de mim.)  
Far too easily  
(Longe tão facilmente)

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
("Salve suas lágrimas, porque eu voltarei")  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
(Eu pude escutar você sussurando enquanto você atravessava essa porta)  
But still I swore  
(Mas ainda prometo)  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
(esconder o sofrimento, quando eu voltar as páginas.)  
Shouting might have been the answer  
(um chamado pode ter sido a resposta)  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
(e se eu chorasse e implorasse para você não partir.)  
(But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
Mas agora eu não estou com medo de dizer o que está no meu coração ...)  
Though a thousand words  
(Embora mil palavras )  
Have never been spoken  
(que nunca foram ditas.)  
They'll fly to you  
(Elas voarão até você)  
Crossing over the tide  
(Cruzarão sobre a maré)  
And this is holding you  
(E isso o está prendendo)  
Suspended on silver wings  
(suspendidas nas asas de prata.)  
And a thousand words  
(E mil palavras)  
One thousand confessions  
(mil confissões)  
Will craddle you, making all of the  
(O embalarão,fazendo todo)  
pain seem far away  
(sofrimento parecer distante)  
They'll gold you forever  
(Elas te segurarão para sempre)

Eu me apoiara sobre o muro da torre como se cantar aquilo estivesse me matando, tirando o pouco ar que eu possuía. Na verdade eram palavras que eu nunca tinha ouvido. Das quais nunca me imaginei dizendo, e que destroçavam todo o meu orgulho em fiapos. Mas eu sentia que precisava continuar. 

_The dream isn't over yet  
(O sonho ainda não acabou)  
Though I often say I can't forget  
(Embora eu tenha dito várias vezes, eu não posso esquecer)  
I still relive that day  
(Eu continuo lembrando esse dia.)  
You've been there with me all the way  
(Você esteve lá comigo por todo o caminho)  
I still hear you say  
(eu continuo escutando você falar)_

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
("Espere por mim, eu vou escrever cartas para você")  
I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor  
(Eu poderia ver como você está com o seus olhos no chão)  
But still I swore  
(Mas eu continuo prometendo)  
To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
(Esconder as dúvidas quando eu voltar as páginas.)  
_Anger might have been the answer  
(A raiva pode ter sido a resposta.)  
__What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
(Se eu abaixasse minha cabeça e dissesse que não poderia esperar)  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late  
(mas agora eu sou forte o bastante para saber que não é tarde demais)_

'cause a thousand words  
(Porque mil palavras)  
called out through the ages  
(chame baixo através dos anos)  
they'll fly to you  
(Elas voarão para você)  
even though we can't see  
(Mesmo que eu não possa ver.)  
i know they're reaching you  
(Eu sei que elas estarão chegando em você)  
suspended on silver wings  
(suspendidas nas asas de prata.)

oh, a thousand words  
(Oh, mil palavras)  
one thousand embraces  
(Mil abraços fortes )  
will cradle you making all of your  
(O embalarão fazendo com que toda sua)  
weariness seem far away  
(Tristeza pareça tão distante)  
they'll hold you forever  
(Elas te segurarão para sempre)

Então algo me assustara, eu pude ouvir um violino... dentro daquela torre, alguém o tocava e eu o procurara, mas com certeza era fruto da minha imaginação, pois não encontrara nada. Ou talvez fosse algum sintoma da magia elemental, sei lá... preferi por não temê-lo tanto porque aquele som era muito acolhedor. 

_Oh a thousand words  
(Oh, mil palavras)  
Have never been spoken  
(que nunca foram ditas )  
They'll fly to you  
(Elas voarão até você)  
They'll carry you home,and back into my arms  
(e vão lhe trazer para casa, e denovo nos meus braços)  
Suspended on silver wings  
(Suspendido em asas de prata)  
And a thousand words  
(E mil palavras)  
Call out through the ages  
(chame através dos anos)  
They'll cradle you  
(Elas vão te embalar)  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
(Tornando todos os anos solitários em apenas dias)  
They'll hold you forever.  
(Elas te segurarão para sempre.)_

Droga... então é nisso que se resumi todos esses parágrafos de pura falta de lucidez, todos esses parágrafos dramáticos dos quais eu redigia sem ao certo saber sobre o quê estava pensando, ou dos quais eu fiquei aqui enrolando a única leitora oficial desse diário (eu mesma) só para não me convencer daquilo que eu venho negando nos últimos dias, semanas, meses, anos da minha vida?

Essa verdade cruel e nojenta que me persegue desde o dia que eu conheci aquele menino loirinho com cara de príncipe revoltado, e que tem através dos anos se tornado óbvia cada vez mais para mais pessoas nesse castelo, menos pra mim! E mesmo agora eu não consigo parar de enrolar a mim mesma ou quebrar as penas com que escrevo, ou fazer minha mão parar de tremer, porque estou escrevendo as palavras mais difíceis da minha vida.

O que eu teria sentindo por Harry então? Ou melhor... o que eu sentia por Draco enquanto amava o Harry? Ódio, claro... mas por quê eu sempre tivera anseio e vontade de beijar e abraçar Draco todas as vezes em que eu jurava ódio à ele? Por que afinal estou me fazendo tantas perguntas se a resposta já se tornara óbvia desde a primeira vez que escrevi sobre esse loiro babaca no meu diário?

Afinal...  
Ele foi quem me beijou primeiro, foi quem me marcou primeiro, quem me quis primeiro e informou desde o início que eu era dele. Será que eu preciso ser ainda mais clara?

- Linda a música – dissera uma voz à minha frente me cortando de meus pensamentos. Eu o olhara ainda transtornada. – Eu sei o que você está pensando... – dissera Daniel, aquilo me irritara. Como ele podia saber? - Por que ele não pode ouvir tudo isso que eu acabei de dizer, quando eu finalmente consigo reunir coragem para dizer-lo? – Não, não isso o que eu estava pensando. – Já parou para registrar o que toda essa letra significa Hermione? – Eu estava fazendo isso agora. – Talvez você realmente... esteja aman... 

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – eu o cortara bruscamente. Realmente, depois que passei um bom tempo sem querer ouvir aquele tipo de coisa, eu não queria ouvir agora, muito menos dele e sem passar pela minha aceitação ainda. – Você não sabe nada! – Daniel se assustara tanto com meu grito que quase caíra da vassoura.

- Eu sei que Draco é louco por você. Te ama de verdade. – Ele dissera sério e firme tentando me afetar. E afetara, mas eu rira sarcástica.

- E você acha que eu me importo? Para o inferno com o amor dele! Eu já estou cansada de ouvir os outros dizerem o quanto Draco me ama! Estou cansada também de vê-lo terminando comigo só porque eu "não correspondo ele" ! – Daniel Franzira o cenho estranhando toda aquela reação. – Pois não correspondo mesmo! Eu não ligo se ele é um riquinho orgulhoso das trevas! Eu não me importo se ele sofre ou se já me esqueceu! Para mim eu quero mais é que ele se exploda! E se você estiver com peninha do seu amado amiguinho então se exploda junto com ele!

E dizendo isso eu correra escada abaixo aquela torre, assim como correra pelo castelo vazio e escuro, não me importando nem um pouco com os Quadros ou com Filch porque naquela hora eu chorava, e chorava muito, sem conseguir me controlar, a ponto de soluçar...

Corri por uns quinze minutos sem parar, sem rumo e direção, já dera voltas e voltas naquele castelo e já começava a me sentir sufocada. Fora quando eu parara no meio de um corredor exausta e passara a mão na testa agora querendo ver Daniel desesperadamente. Onde ele estaria? Já teria voltado para as masmorras? Procurei em todos os corredores, no campo de quadribol, nos vestiário trancado, na biblioteca, na cozinha... até desistir e ir caminhar tristemente no lago. Mas ao pisar fora de Hogwarts eu o vira, ali ao pé da árvore com as mãos nos bolsos da calça virado pra mim, Daniel Conl.

Eu sentira um alivio me invadir e correra o mais rápido que eu pudera em direção a ele e me jogando nos seus braços num abraço apertado e desesperado sem conseguir controlar meu choro alto.

**- Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu quero dizer a verdade pelo menos para você. Eu... Sobre o Draco... Sobre o Draco... eu realmente... realmente... o amo. – Eu não conseguia parar de chorar e soluçar. Ele apenas permanecia calado acariciando meus cabelos sem se exaltar. – Honestamente, sempre... o tempo todo. Minha cabeça esteve completamente tomada com pensamentos sobre ele. Eu tentei imaginar, mas não consigo... viver... em um mundo sem ele. Mesmo agora... eu quero... ficar com ele. Eu quero ficar com ele para sempre... – Eu soluçava cada vez mais forte não conseguindo mais enxergar nada a minha frente por causa das lágrimas. – Eu disse para mim mesma para abandoná-lo... abandonar e esquecê-lo... Mesmo que eu tentasse me concentrar em outras coisas... por alguma razão, eu continuava... pensando nele. Até um ponto... em que eu me achava patética... Ao ponto de não gostar mais de mim mesma... Eu me acho... me acho horrível... Mas ele... Ele é tudo pra mim. Eu o amo tanto...**

Hermione continuava a chorar nos braços de Daniel que continuava por abraçá-la forte acariciando os seus cachos deixando um sorriso calmo e aliviado se espalhar pelos seus lábios.

- Era só isso que eu precisava ouvir, Hermigatinha. – ele dissera numa voz calma e calorosa.

- O que? – ela perguntara sem entender se afastando um pouco dele e secando as próprias lágrimas. O loiro apenas olhara para o nada suspirando exausto. 

- Dão trabalho... você e o Draco. – E se virara então para uma Hermione completamente confusa. – Então, preparada para ir dizer tudo isso ae? – Ele perguntara com um olhar comprometedor.

Ela demorara para responder se assustando de início com a proposta, mas logo olhando triste para o nada, sabendo que não tinha mais como fugir daquilo. E se virara então para o amigo francês.

- E se eu cair...?

- Você levanta. É assim que funciona. – Hermione ainda o encara por um tempo e então acenara afirmativamente com a cabeça, fazendo o loiro abrir um sorriso maior e energético. – Muito bem então, são três da manhã. – Dissera Daniel animado como se falasse de quadribol, olhando o relógio de pulso. – Dumbledore chega as cinco, eu consegui adiantar o feitiço de liberação do campo de força do castelo para... agora, mas apenas por dez minutos. Por isso, Tome. Minha vassoura. Sei que você voa muito mal, mas é o jeito mais rápido. Dentro dessa mochila tem tudo de que precisa, o mapa para chegar até a mansão Malfoy, roupas, mantimentos, uma varinha que eu roubei, caso perca a tua, se tiver que me contatar imediatamente use um patrono, eu devia ir com você, mas tenho que esperar Dumbledore chegar para não deixá-lo fechar o campo de força quando chegar. Para todos também você está na Ala-Hospitar, isso é bom porque Pomfrey me obedece e ninguém entra lá...

- Espera! Espera! Você já estava planejando a minha fuga de Hogwarts? Como isso? – perguntara Hermione transtornada em meio todo aquele falatório dele.

- É claro! Eu sabia que faltava muito pouco para você aceitar a realidade, lá em cima então eu vi que a hora tinha acabado de chegar. Agora eu não sei que dia foi escolhido para o ritual, vamos torcer para que ainda não tenha chegado, pois se não Draco vai ficar violento e vai ficar um pouco mais complicado.

- Do que você está falando? Que ritual? Perguntara Hermione ainda mais eufórica.

- Aquele que você tem que impedir, tirando esse dia todos os outros a Mansão está vazia. Só com Narcisa e Draco. Até Lúcius ta foragido não vai aparecer. Vai ser muito azar se o ritual estiver sendo logo hoje. Agora preste atenção aqui: Você não pode tocar nos muros que cercam os terrenos da mansão, eles são anti-trouxas e principalmente anti-sangue-sujos você provavelmente passaria por uma morte lenta e extremamente sofrido.

- Então como eu vou entrar? – Perguntara Hermione sobressaltara rindo-se do próprio nervosismo e de Daniel, que abrira um sorriso perigo.

- É aí que entra nossa arma chave... acho que já está na hora de você usar _isso._- ela dissera estendendo para ela um frasco redondo de preto deixando uma Hermione maravilhada e emocionada.

- É o que eu estou pensando?

- Sim, sua poção Elemental pronta magicamente carregada. Quando você estiver de frente para a mansão Malfoy você deve tomar a poção, uma vez transformada tente controlar sua mente treinada. Atravessou o muro vire humana, ainda é muito cedo para você ficar muito tempo transformada. Faça como a gente treinou nas simulações.

- Eu não acredito, finalmente. – Agora vai logo, que o tempo ta passando. – Ele dissera botando a poção dentro da mochila que enfiara nas costas da garota e obrigando-a a montar na vassoura. – Prestou atenção em tudo o que eu falei?

- Sim...

- Tudo mesmo? Até sobre...

- Daniel. – ela o cortara com um sorriso animado nos lábios. – Obrigado. – Ele respondera apenas uma piscadela e a garota levantara vôo para longe dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Espero que eu não tenha acabado de contribuir para um homicídio...

_Fim do Flash Back_

Hermione não sabia dizer ao certo quantas horas levara para chegar à Mansão Malfoy, mas o céu ainda estava escuro e agora chovia mais forte. Ela avista logo ao chegar na região que Uma Mansão majestosa como aquela só poderia mesmo pertencer aos Malfoys, mas mesmo assim se assustara com a sua magnitude. Parecia mais um castelo dentro de grandes Terrenos limpos, dividido por esculturas e jardins, cercado por um gigantesco muro. Ela vira próximo uma placa com os dizeres: "Malfoy 1/2m" e pousara próximo a ela.

Era maravilhosa a sensação de finalmente estar no chão, mesmo que toda sua ansiedade fosse-lhe tirando o medo de voar. Ela olhara para as extensões do muro, silencioso e sombrio. Era uma mansão no meio do nada. Tinham cobras desenhadas em todo o muro de pedra e Hermione começara a procurar pela pelo frasco da poção dentro da mochila.

- Daniel é maluco de me deixar vir sozinha para esse antro de Comensais. – murmurara Hermione para si mesma. – E eu mais maluca ainda de concordar. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? – Ela segurara o frasco a sua frente destampando-o – Então... espero que não seja um rato. – Ela dissera tensa antes de ingerir goela a baixo a poção de uma só vez.

De início não sentira nenhuma mudança, olhara atenta para os lados tentando registrar qualquer efeito lateral em seu corpo. Desconfiando até mesmo de que o francês errara na poção quando finalmente sentira algo estranho arder em seus olhos. Numa velocidade vagarosa os castanhos amendoados começaram a se dilatar em olhos mais redondos e sua íris se espreitando cada vez mais enquanto o castanho fora clareando se tornando cada vez mais sentira também algo ferir seu lábio inferior e notara que seu caninos também foram crescendo enquanto outras diversas transformações no seu corpo também iam acontecendo.

Logo uma luz dourada começara a circular a castanha cobrindo-a por inteiro ao mesmo tempo que uma ventania forte à circulava também. Quando tudo cessara não era mais uma garota de cabelos castanhos que se encontrava ali, e sim um lince de pelagem castanha e grandes olhos amarelos. O felino analisara tudo ao seu redor e encarara o muro a sua frente levantando o focinho para notar sua altura. Não demorara para que o Lince desse um baixo rugido selvagem ao saltar para cima do muro e logo para dentro dos terrenos da mansão, na mesma leveza e agilidade de um gato selvagem e caminhasse para cada vez mais perto da mansão no seu andar elegante e perigoso.

Os terrenos da mansão estavam vazios, parecia abandona à vista de qualquer humano, mas o lince já escutara de longe, havia o movimento e não demorara para acha a janela certa de um grande salão enjanelado da Ala-sul da mansão. Ele se espreitara atrás de uma em especial coberta por uma árvore antiga. O lince abaixara-se por trás da árvore e quando levantara não era mais o felino e sim uma garota de olhar exausto e fraco que protegia-se da chuva em baixo da árvore, parecendo não conseguir prestar atenção em mais nada além dos serem encapuzados naquele salão, nem ao menos em sua completa nudez.

Hermione conjurara sua própria varinha com muito sacrifício e enfeitiçara o vidro daquela janela, tornando as vozes lá de dentro tão audíveis como se estivessem ao seu lado. Notara que aquele salão o mesmo na penseira de Draco, onde ele treinava esgrima e onde fora meio que torturado pelo pai. Mal podia acreditar que estava realmente ali. Começara ainda mais tensa a identificar alguns rostos dentro daquele salão: com nojo identificara Lucius Malfoy, com um ódio formigando dentro de si identificara Bellatrix e com um formigamento na espinha identificara Voldemort sentado numa espécie de trono. Eram os únicos rostos não cobertos.

Logo ela se assustara com o barulho das pesadas portas do salão sendo abertas e mais ainda ao notar que era Draco que adentrara num andar manco e cansado, mas ainda numa elegância e pose que sempre fora típica dele. Draco vestia apenas uma calça preta. A parte de cima de seu corpo estava descoberta e deixava amostra uma série de ferimentos graves, incluindo queimaduras e chicotadas graves.

- Você está aqui para a etapa final do ritual Draco... – dissera Voldemort na sua voz fria.

- Não... Não... – murmurava Hermione para si própria quase sem voz. Ela vira Draco se curvar numa reverência o que fez Hermione ver ainda mais as marcas em suas costas cobertas de sangue.

- Eu já disse o porquê de eu ter escolhido você como filho, Draco. – dissera Voldemort num tom orgulhoso. – Mas porquê escolhera ser batizado? – Ficara um silêncio insuportável naquele salão.

Draco demorara para responder olhando paro nada enquanto todos aguardavam sua resposta. Hermione observava a cena apreensiva, suspeitando se alguém lá dentro conseguiria ouvir as fortes batidas do seu coração.

- Eu não tenho mais _motivos_... - dissera o loiro com a voz seca e cortante, cortando ainda mais o peito da castanha. – para ser _bom_. – Hermione sentira o gosto salgado das lágrimas no canto de sua boca.

Sentia novamente uma onda de tristeza tomar conta de si, tocando o vidro da janela de leve com os dedos, implorando intimamente que Draco à visse e lembrasse de seu motivo.

_"- Você quer saber o que eu pensei quando eu te beijei? Eu pensei que agora, eu tinha um motivo...  
– Motivo pra quê?  
– Para ser bom..."_

Hermione chorara ainda mais ao ter aquela lembrança, ele enfim sempre tivera razão: Ela o amava mesmo. E agora ela estava ali, pronta para dizê-lo, mas ele já havia desistido dela. Agora ela desejava no íntimo nunca ter destruído o feitiço que fizera, por mais egoísta que isso pudesse parecer.

- Olhe para mim, por favor. Olhe para mim... – implorava Hermione em lágrimas num choro baixo. – Não desista de mim...

- Para quê quer ser bom se você pode ser _ótimo_? – rira Bellatrix quebrando outro silêncio, o salão agora novamente invadido por gargalhadas.

Hermione começava a sentir-se cada vez mais fraca e incapacitada de reagir... Enxergava ainda muito bem, mas seu corpo estava dolorido e frágil, mas conseguia segurar a varinha. Ela via dentro do salão, o ambiente tomar uma decoração diferente, como a sala precisa. Agora Grandes cruzes de um azul forte e brilhoso, iam surgindo em toda a extensão do salão, como o corredor de um mausoléu.

Alguns gritos desesperados foram surgindo e Hermione pode ver dois comensais entrarem no salão puxando por duas cordas uma mulher suja e machucada. Ela parecia ser de boa família, e ter uma aparência não muito à cima dos vinte anos, tinham logos cabelos castanhos e olhos muito negros, ela fora puxada para dentro do salão como um burro de carga, por duas cordas que prendiam suas mãos e pescoço.

Hermione se assustara ainda mais ao ver que de longe a mulher lembrava muito ela. Draco olhara para a mulher com o cenho franzido, mas ainda assim sem demonstrar muita importância.

- É uma trouxa, do vilarejo mais próximo. – Dissera Voldemort divertido, Hermione respirava com dificuldade, uma respiração pesada e ansiosa. Tentava ordenar o seu corpo para que invadisse aquele salão, mas nenhum músculo seu parecera obedece-la, ou ser capaz de tal ação. – Mais uma trouxa ocupando um espaço que não lhe pertence... _Torture-a_

.  
Hermione estremecera ao ouvir aquela ordem e boquiaberta vira Draco sacar a varinha de forma desleixada como se seu mestre lhe ordenasse para pegar uma pilha de livros na biblioteca. Hermione sentia mais lágrimas caírem de seus olhos ao ver que Draco fora obedecer aquela ordem sem questionar, cada passo em direção a mulher fazia Hermione tremer chorar angustiada, tampando a boca com dificuldade para que não lhe ouvissem o choro. E instantaneamente lembrara de tudo o que escrevera para Draco na última carta e em como ela parecia falar de outra pessoa. "O que houve com você?"

_**"Draco... Me desculpe...**_

Draco apontara friamente sua varinha para a cara da mulher que chorava e implorava piedade para o loiro que mantinha-se sério e indiferente.

_**Eu não entendi nada. Sem saber nada, eu me enganei e acabei te machucando.**_

Hermione vira o loiro engolir em seco e respirar pesadamente e segurar a varinha com mais firmeza ignorando o choro da mulher.

_**Apesar de você ser arrogante, egoísta e violento... Você sempre foi correto comigo.**_

- Crucio... – dissera Draco quase sem voz, acertando a mulher em cheio que agora jogara-se para trás em desespero e agonia. Hermione pressionara a boca com ainda mais pressão enquanto obrigava-se a assistir a cena mais terrível de sua vida.

_**Você me tratou como algo valioso. Talvez seja tarde agora... Mas realmente preciso te dizer...**_

A mulher chorava e gritava... Draco impassível apenas observava a cena engolindo em seco.

_**Me desculpe. Por eu não ter percebido toda a sua gentileza... Não ter sido leal ao seu amor por mim, desde o início.**___

_****_- Mate-a. – Ordenara Voldemort, surpreendendo Hermione que achara não ter mais nada demais.

_**Não ter acreditado em você. Eu entendo o porquê você desistiu de mim.**___

- Pra quê matá-la? – questionara Draco tentando disfarçar sua pena pela mulher.

_**Você está certo, em não querer esperar por alguém que não respeitou seus sentimentos desde o inicio.**_

- Porque eu digo que ela merece. – dissera Voldemort ainda mais firme e até mesmo meio desafiador. Draco virara para a mulher respirando pesadamemte e apontara novamente sua varinha.

_**Me desculpe. Por perceber tão tarde, ou me convencer tão tarde do que era óbvio:**_

- Avaka Kedavra! – O loiro dissera fechando os olhos com pesar, porém Hermione os mantivera abertos vendo o clarão de luz verde sair da varinha de Draco e atingir o coração da mulher em cheio.

_**Eu nunca vou encontrar alguém como você, que tenha se empenhado tanto em conseguir meu coração enquanto entregava o seu de graça.**___

O corpo da mulher caíra para trás como um pedaço de madeira no chão frio e gelado da mansão. Draco abrira os olhos, mirando com nojo de si próprio os olhos abertos e sem vida da mulher, enquanto era aplaudido pelos demais comensais.

_**O que mais se preocupou e cuidou de mim, mesmo que num espaço de tempo curto.**___

Hermione já estava exausta de tanto chorar, seus olhos inchados observavam Draco ser gloriado pelos os outros, sem nenhuma vontade a mais de permanecerem abertos. Estava ferida e humilhada, sentia-se aquela mulher que jazia no chão frio da mansão.

_**Me desculpe se te fiz sofrer... Por ter sido teimosa e egoísta.**_  
- _Meu filho!_ – Exclamara Voldemort ainda mais entusiasmado que qualquer outro momento naquela noite. – Você _é sem dúvida o meu herdeiro. Herdeiro de Sonserina!_ – Hermione observara já incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa, Draco abaixar-se novamente numa reverencia e ficar nesta posição como um cavaleiro.

Todas as luzes do salão foram apagadas de uma só vez onde só as varinhas dos comensais mantinham-se acesas. Mal conseguia registrar direito o que acontecia à volta do loiro, só tinha olhos para ele.

– A última etapa do ritual foi selada, e agora... Eu te batizo... Draco Malfoy... com os poderes de Salazar Slytherin como meu filho e herdeiro de _Sonserina_.

Um órgão musical era tocado em algum lugar dentro daquele salão. Junto de uma música melancólica que Hermione reconhecera na hora como Lacryminosa. Uma luz verde brilhante começa a rodear Draco e toda a extensão do pentagrama que tomara forma e vida saindo de seu desenho e revelando-se uma gigante cobra negra que começava a rastejar em volta de Draco.  
Hermione tremia dos pés à cabeça agarrando-se ao seu próprio corpo nu. A cobra no ritmo daquela melodia começara a subir pelo corpo de Draco, que permanecia indiferente. Enroscava-se à sua pele pálida como sua criada, Aquela imagem realmente lembrava à Hermione uma semelhante imagem que achara de Slytherin uma vez no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts em um dos livros da biblioteca, também sendo abraçado por uma serpente.

Quando a cobra saíra de seu abraço todos os hematomas de Draco haviam desaparecido e agora uma mancha negra começava a se espalhar pelas costas largas do loiro formando um desenho, que no final se revelara também uma serpente. Era o sinal de Slytherin.

- Viva o Príncipe Sangue- Puro! Viva ao Herdeiro de Salazar Sonserina! – Dissera Voldemort, e logo aqueles versos foram repetidos por todos os comensais presentes de uma só vez.

_**E obrigado, por ter sido tudo para mim.**____**  
Por ser...  
Hermione J. Granger"**___

- Draco... – murmurara Hermione ainda mirando unicamente o semblante sério, frio e perdido em seus pensamentos de Draco Malfoy. E então tudo escurecera...

Draco levantara o semblante sério e firme enquanto levantava-se. Todos podiam ver um novo homem ali, havia um brilho diferente nos olhos canino de Draco Malfoy. Uma força sinistra e perigosa, que agora já amedrontava só quem o olhava de frente, mas ainda assim de uma forma bela e sedutora.  
Draco fora abraçado por Lúcius, Bella e outros comensais, embora não correspondesse ao abraço de ninguém. Tinha um porte oponente e indiferente, só visto até então no próprio Voldemort.

- Sente o poder em suas veias Draco? – dissera Voldemort numa forma sádica. – A maioria deles só irá adquirir com o tempo, mas já és imortal.

Draco observava as próprias mãos e veias dos braços com interesse, um pequeno sorriso na lateral de seus lábios. Ele caminhava em círculos analisando o próprio corpo, repara nas novas sensações, como se houvesse nascido de novo.

– O que queres de presente de nascimento? Peça... – Draco parara de andar encarando Voldermort de frente com interesse.

- Primeiro... quero saber... – começara o loiro na sua voz rouca e firme. – Qual é o seu interesse na Granger? 

- A sangue-ruim de novo! – exclamara Bellatrix, mas logo recebendo sinal de Voldermort para que se calasse.

Voldemort demorara para responder analisando o rapaz que apenas o encarava de volta com o mesmo brilho maligno nos olhos. 

- A Granger, Draco, é uma bruxa Elemental... – Draco franzira muito de leve as sobrancelhas achando aquela informação tanto estranha quanto interessante.

- Elemental? Igual Sépia das Pedras? Tem certeza? – perguntara Draco meio descrente, mas sem se afetar com aquela informação.

- Sim... você ainda não havia aparecido para resgatá-la quando ela lutou com Bellatrix e Ephram expondo a sua magia, da qual nem ela mesma tinha conhecimento. Assim como Sépia das Pedras, Assim como Lílian Potter. Mais uma guerra, mais uma bruxa elemental. Ela devia ser sua inimiga direta, mas dessa vez não estou interessado na morte da bruxa elemental Draco... – Draco olhara divertido de canto de olho para sua tia que parecia remoesse por dentro. – Não... dessa vez quero ela do nosso lado. Meu interesse é unicamente na alma dela, claro que... Se eu não a tiver...

- Ou seja, você terá de matá-la. – dissera Draco indiferente. – Granger nunca venderia a sua alma pra você.

- Teremos muito tempo para discutirmos a alma da Elemental Draco, vamos tratar de comemorar seu nascimento agora. – Você ainda não fez o seu pedido.

- Verdade. – sorrira Draco satisfeito andando em círculos, pensativo.

- Peça o que quiser... – Voldermort sorria de forma sádica e gloriosa enquanto falava - Pois você agora é dono do seu próprio poder, embora sua alma pertença a mim, és imortal... só o herdeiro tem o poder de apreciar e tirar a própria vida.

- Ótimo – dissera Draco indiferente arrancando de forma ágil o punhal de Bellatrix das vestes da tia e acertando o próprio peito para a exclamação e terror de todos que viam Draco cair de joelhos, mas ainda em sua pose e olhar decididos ainda segurando com uma das mãos o punhal contra o seu peito.

– O que está fazendo?! – exclamara Voldemort em fúria enquanto os demais ainda estavam eufóricos de terror com a cena.

Bellatrix parecera tão revoltada como mestre enquanto Lucius parecera desconcertado e em choque. A cobra negra voltara a rondar vagarosamente em volta de Draco enquanto esse apenas estendia um perigoso sorriso nos lábios.

- Agora você vai me escutar... _papai_

Os cascos do corcel negro adentravam no jardim dos terrenos da Malsão Malfoy, Ephram abaixara o capuz de sua capa olhando em volta e analisando a atmosfera do lugar.

- Já aconteceu. – ele dissera em voz baixa, dando um suspiro insatisfeito. – Cheguei tarde.

Logo ele avistara um vulto ao pé de uma árvore, aproximara-se com seu cavalo notando que se tratava de uma jovem nua desacordada, e ao reconhecer aquele rosto não conseguira conter um leve fio divertido nos lábios.

– Ora, ora, ora. Olha só quem atravessa o meu caminho de novo? Minha querida aprendiz?

O homem descera do cavalo deixando o tom brincalhão de lado ao notar um certo alvoroço dentro do Salão. Sabendo que se eles a encontrassem ali o alvoroço se multiplicaria. Ephram retirara então a própria capa e cobrira o corpo esbelto da jovem, obrigando-se a não se afetar e levantara-a no colo colocando-a sobre o cavalo e subindo atrás de si. Deixara o rosto da garota cair para trás para apoiar em seu ombro enquanto a mantinha firme pela cintura e fizera sinal ao cavalo para que os levasse embora dali. 

Draco ainda mantinha o punhal preso no peito e falava tentando ignorar a dor, uma fresta de luz verde já começara a sair de dentro do buraco que o punhal fizera, mas ele mantinha-se firme.

- O que significa isso? – perguntara Voldemort ainda em fúria e confusão.

- Meu coração, minha mente e minha alma pertencem unicamente e eternamente à você Voldemort... – repetira Draco as suas palavras e logo dando sorrisinho. – mais isso enquanto eles habitam um corpo. Sem um corpo minha alma lhe é inútil. Então o que eu quero de presente de nascimento é o seu juramento perpétuo...

- Que palhaçada é essa? – rugira Voldemort, todos presentes recolheram-se à fúria de Voldermort em exceção de Draco que parecia se divertir.

- Vamos dizer que só uma primeira rebeldia do seu amado filho. – Draco dissera com um olhar perigosamente brincalhão, mas logo sentindo uma fisgada forte.

- Você está morrendo seu idiota... – dissera Voldemort ente dentes.

- Sim estou, e é aí que você entra. Já disse, meu presente... é uma promessa perpétua. Um _voto_perpétuo para ser mais claro. Se aceitar, eu retiro o punhal antes de me destruir... Como você mesmo disse, eu sou o único que pode tirar a minha própria vida, minha imortalidade. Agora se não aceitar, tudo bem... direito seu. Mas minha alma lhe será inútil e você ficará sem herdeiro.

- Posso batizar outros. – Dissera Voldermort confiante, porém Draco suspirara em descrença. Todos estavam pasmos, nunca haviam visto o seu Lord ser desafiado de tal forma.

- Mesmo que conseguisse, nunca acharia herdeiro tão bom quanto eu. Você sabe disso.

- Como ousa me manipular moleque? Como ousa me trair?

- Eu não estou te traindo... – dissera Draco indiferente. – Estou apenas me garantindo de que _você_não vá me trair. Porque você sabe... de acordo com o voto perpétuo, se trair... você morre. Mas eu confio em você. – ele terminara com um sorriso canalha. Voldermort parecera meditar... E Draco sentia-se mais fraco perdendo mais o equilíbrio. – Dá para se decidir logo... Sem querer ser chato, mas eu estou morrendo, sabe?

- E do que se trataria esse voto perpétuo? – perguntara Voldemort entre dentes. Novamente os Comensais estremeciam sob a voz ameaçadora do Lord. Draco apenas sorrira vitorioso.

- Eu te entrego a minha alma, e serei seu instrumento... mas quero a sua palavra de que ninguém aqui vai fazer algo de ruim, machucar ou matar a Granger. – Ele vira Voldemort franzir o cenho em revolta. – Sem contar... Que a alma dela deve ficar intacta. Esqueça a alma dela, ela nunca será sua.

- Deixar a Sangue-ruim viva? Ela me desafiou! – Gritara Bellatrix em revolta.

- A Elemental deve vir para o nosso lado... – dissera Voldemort convencido. 

- Sem Chance, os ideais dela são fortes demais.

- Estamos em guerra Draco, os ideais modificam-se sucessivamente – Dissera Voldermort com uma linha divertida nos lábios.

- Eu quero a alma da Granger intacta Voldermort! Prometa-me que ela não entrará em seus planos! Não será sua aliada, muito menos sua vítima! Ninguém aqui poderá lhe fazer mal! Prometa-me! É isso... ou você me perde. – Repetira Draco mais firme e decidido, outra luz verde saíra de dentro de si, enquanto Voldermort considerava o trato.

- Muito bem então... – dissera Voldermot. – Temos um trato.

- O que? Mas Lord... - Bellatrix se adiantara eufórica. 

- Quero a sua palavra no Voto Perpétuo! – Dissera Draco direcionando a própria varinha à Voldermort, que fizera o mesmo. 

- _Você tem a minha palavra._

As varinhas se cruzaram de forma imediata no alto do salão expelindo faíscas em dois tons de verde diferentes para todos os lados. E Draco finalmente rira satisfeito retirando dolorosamente o punhal de seu peito. Ele sabia que o ferimento dali a um tempo se fecharia.

– Prepare-se para a sua missão Draco. Essa é uma era do herdeiro de Sonserina, só você pode fazê-lo. 

**Continua... **


	15. Chapter 15

**POR FAVOR, LEIAM A NOTA ANTES DE COMEÇAR A LEITURA!**

**Nota da Hiorrana:**

Bem, hauHOIAH... é complicado estar aqui, tanto pq eu não sou a autora dessa fic. E na verdade não tinha nem o direito _ainda_ de postar esse capitulo, até por que, ele não está pronto. ¬¬

Vou explicar... Bem, Angra está a dias, escrevendo esse capitulo. E coitada, essa noite do dia trinta, ela não dormiu, virou a noite escrevendo, e entornando várias garrafas de café ¬¬. Só que chegou a um ponto em que ela não conseguia mais. Já que a gastrite dela, que eu achava já estar falecida, depois de tanto tempo, atacou novamente.  
Mas mesmo assim a cabeçuda continuou escrevendo. Pois ela **odeia** não cumprir prazos. E como ela tinha **assegurado** os três dias, ela ficou inquieta e frustrada.  
Porém, vem um momento em que chegamos ao limite máximo. E o dela chegou até aqui. Ela não queria, nem poderia, faz parte dela, postar um capitulo incompleto é como a morte... =/ hehe

Maaas, =), bem, além de chegar ao seu limite físico, ela chegou ao mental também. E ela começou com aquele papo, de terminar aps. Dar um jeito de terminar aps nesse cap ou fazer mais uns dois capítulos (IMENSOS) terminando, colocando todos os pontos nos "i's". Claro, seria uma decisão em um momento inoportuno, feita sobre a pressão...  
Bem, preferi não entrar muito nessa parte, vcs sabem, poderia ter morte =/

O final, é que acabamos discutindo sobre outra coisa, que não vem ao caso agora, brigando, terminando. (engraçado, parece até coisa de namorado. NÃO SOMOS LÉSBICAS! Mas tb, nada contra tb neh xD, opção de cada um hehe, mas NÃO é a minha, e nem a dela [eu acho haouiHAIUHuahoiUAH])

Bem, a conclusão é: ela falou algo no final sobre não falar mais comigo, sobre eu esquecer aps e etc.

Mas bem, ela não falou sobre _vocês_ esquecerem aps. =)  
Então, aí vai meu primeiro ato de "revolta" hehe ;] Estou postando o que me foi dado de bom grado pela minha até ontem, **melhor amiga**.  
**O capitulo NÃO está terminado**, e ela, burra, acha que está horrível. Bem, **eu não acho**. Aí sobre vcs, já é opinião de vcs neh xD  
Mas falem aí... gostaria de ouvir õ/  
Ah, claro, vcs vão se revoltar bastante com essa ultima parte. Sei como é... doloroso demais. =/ Mas como já tinha dito antes, ela é sado-mazoquista, uma seguidora fiel a Shakespeare... E gosta muito de ver a dor dos outros, principalmente a minha ahoiuhuiaohIOHAIOUh...  
Bem, depois ela tira essa parte do ar, termina o capitulo, faz como ela realmente quer. Posta como **ela realmente quer**.  
E bem, isso supostamente seria uma **Nota final**, então vou fazer o que fazem esse tipo de nota's:  
Agradecimento especial à **Angra Moraes**, por escrever a minha fic preferida. Por fazer de uma realidade tediosa, o sonho mais bonito e doloroso, que eu já tive o prazer de ler. Por ter dado cor, as páginas brancas e pretas de um **diário amargurado**.  
E bem, tem TANTA gente pra agradecer, que eu **nunca** seria capaz de fazer isso sem esquecer de alguém. E isso seria uma coisa horrível. Conheci tanta gente maravilhosa, por meio de aps, tantas pessoas em que considero como**verdadeiras amigas**, que infelizmente não tive o prazer de conhecer pessoalmente, (minto! Eu conheci duas pessoas! \o/) mas que ocupam tanto ou mais espaço do que tantas outras pessoas que conheço pessoalmente.  
Mas Angra fará isso melhor do que eu, quando for postar. Ela tem a manha... hehe  
Bem, obrigado por tudo. E desculpem o aborrecimento, o tempo de espera, e tudo o mais. Mas garanto a vocês que Angra fez, faz e sempre fará o melhor por essa fic.  
Espero que gostem ;D

Qualquer problema, sabem onde me encontrar.  
E se não conseguirem me encontrar, o que é difícil haouiHOIUAHOi, podem contar com a comunidade, as meninas são maravilhosas...

Beijão, e abração de urso! HaioUHAUIH :*******

**Hiorrana Barbosa Leão.**  
Ps.: _a última cena, que eu não terminei de ler p/ vc... foi pior do que se eu tivesse chorado. =/_**Capítulo 15 – Parte 1 : O Herdeiro de Slytherin não pode amar  
**

_**"- Eu quero a alma da Granger intacta Voldermort! Prometa-me que ela não entrará em seus planos! Não será sua aliada, muito menos sua vítima! Ninguém aqui poderá lhe fazer mal! Prometa-me! É isso... ou você me perde."**_

O salão comunal da Grifinória já estava vazio quando ela descera as escadas com seus frágeis sapatos azul-claros, arrastando atrás de si uma cauda do vestido da mesma cor. Ela olhara para o próprio reflexo no espelho em frente à lareira recém acessa e notara uma garota de dezesseis anos que não lembrava ela. Essa garota vestia um longo vestido principesco de alça num tom de azul quase cristalino, o vestido circulava o seu corpo de forma que lhe destacassem curvas que ela jamais havia notado. O colo da garota estava nu, sendo ocupado unicamente pelas madeixas ruivas que lhe caíam aos ombros de forma quase despenteada, dando uma fisionomia curiosamente rebelde àquela princesa. Acima da cabeça uma tiara que finalizava o figurino.

Depois de reparar em seu traje, Lílian Evans subira os olhos mais uma vez para o igual olhar verde que a respondia do espelho. Era um verde bastante intenso, de uma tonalidade tão forte que pudessem ser confundidos com duas esmeraldas refletindo a luz do sol. Mas era um olhar triste aquele que agora não encarava mais seu reflexo e sim os próprios dedos sobre o altar da lareira que agora fechavam-se em um punho. O cenho da ruiva franzira-se ao mesmo tempo em que seu peito subia e descia numa respiração tensa ignorando o som de festa vindo do salão principal do castelo.

- _Todo homem mata o que ama..._ – ela murmurara para si mesma quase sem voz.

A ruiva subira o punho até a altura dos olhos para não permitir que suas lágrimas rolassem. Seu reflexo mostrou conter nesse punho um bracelete de couro marrom meio bruto que entrava em contraste com o resto do traje da ruiva. O cristal no centro do bracelete brilhara com a luz das chamas da lareira chamando novamente a atenção da ruiva para o reflexo, fazendo essa se recompor respirando pesadamente e indo na direção à passagem do salão comunal.

Lílian caminhara lentamente pelos corredores do castelo seguindo a origem da música alta até o salão principal. Seus olhos cabisbaixos revelavam que ela não estava interessada nesse baile, porém... "_Ele virá...?_" Ela se perguntava mentalmente. "_Ele apareceria hoje...?_". Um canto melancólico chamara a atenção da ruiva que se vira agora no topo da escadaria do salão principal. A ruiva se inclinara de leve no corrimão de pedra da escadaria, e vira a grande quantidade de estudantes que comemoravam o final de um ano letivo em suas roupas de gala e os professores que bebiam descontraídos.

A canção era cantada por uma bruxa negra num palco à oeste do salão e aquela canção descia dentro de Lílian dolorosamente enquanto essa começava em passos lentos descer os degraus da escadaria, olhando uma única vez para os portões que davam para o lado de fora do salão e do castelo. Esses do outro lado do salão bem de frente para a escadaria. Longos e imponentes num metal frígido que ameaçavam trazer um certo bruxo de volta.

Chovia forte nos terrenos de Hogwarts, um loiro de vestes negras estava protegido por apenas uma das marquises no Portão do Salão de Hogwarts. Ele terminava de dar o último trago em seu cigarro sem se importar com a Tempestade que por muito pouco não o atingia. Estava encostado de qualquer jeito em uma pilastra de Hogwarts, evitando ao máximo entrar no salão. Seus olhos negros observavam o céu negro que acabara por rugir dolorosamente antes de expor o estalo prateado de um raio. Era uma tempestade forte de verão, muito estanha para aquele lugar, mas tudo ficara estranho com a aproximação da guerra.

"_O orgulho agüenta um milhão de provas_" – Ele ouvia ao longe numa voz carregada de dor e beleza.

Ephram não queria entrar, não tinha nem um pouco de vontade de compartilhar da alegria e diversão dos bruxos lá dentro. Algo muito pior e imune ao conforto se passava dentro dele. Algo parecia estar sendo transmitido naquele estranho tempo, e do qual só a bruxa no palco parecia se identificar. Fora quando ele decidira olhar pra dentro das longas janelas de vidro, fora instantâneo. Vira quase que em câmera lenta uma jovem ruiva descer pelos degraus de pedra do salão. Vestida como uma princesa, mas como se estivesse em um funeral. Ela era linda até mesmo nas suas feições mais derrotadas, notara Ephram.

Tanto tempo que passaram juntos agora ele percebera que na verdade não eram equivalentes a nem um mês aproveitado. Ficara pouquíssimo tempo ao lado dela, os mais rápidos e mais felizes dias de sua vida. Só ao lado dela ele soubera o que realmente era ser feliz, mas não fazia idéia de que aqueles dias acabariam tão rápido.

O que teria feito de diferente? Passara tanto tempo arrumando meios de fazê-la sorrir, porém ela nunca estivera tão radiante como aquela noite, em que seu semblante estava carregado por olhos inchados de lágrimas, com tanta mágoa nas íris que mal conseguia mira-las a algum ponto fixo.

Ephram apagara o cigarro no chão e seguira para dentro do salão, onde inconvenientemente os instrumentos daquele salão resolveram controlar as funções normais de dentro de seu corpo. Seu coração batia no mesmo ritmo que a mulher cantava enquanto o piano e violino tomavam conta de sua respiração receosa. Ephram apenas ignorava as pessoas por quem passava, ou qualquer outra coisa dentro daquele salão, como que se enfeitiçado apenas seguisse Lílian Evans pelo salão.

A ruiva em passos lentos, para cada vez mais adentro daquela selva de estudantes despreocupados. Os olhos verdes sempre secos e vazios, sem focar em nada diretamente nem ninguém. Apenas andando por entre as pessoas, como que completamente sozinha na noite ao luar, perdida ou quem sabe, igualmente enfeitiçada por aquela canção.

"_Porque eu estou beijando você_" – Ela ouvira a mulher cantar, como que propositalmente o fizesse para rasgar com uma lâmina fria o coração da ruiva. Odiava como coisas tão simples, vindas às vezes do nada, tinham um poder tão forte sobre si. Quando achava que já estava imune a qualquer coisa percebera que a canção daquela mulher parecia a única capaz de atingi-la ainda mais.

Estava no centro do salão observando a tempestade e as estrelas cadentes que circulavam entre as cabeças dos estudantes no teto encantado, Lílian estacionara no meio da multidão com as feições sérias e nada emocionadas focadas no candelabro de cristal pendurado no nada por magia, Como um iceberg radiante preso no meio da tempestade. Podia ficar horas ali, olhar para aquele candelabro em cima de sua cabeça pensando nos dias que se seguiriam dali. Ou em como voltar para casa depois de tudo que passara naquelas últimas semanas.

- Cuidado. Cristais concentram sua energia. – Dissera uma voz atrás dela. Uma voz rouca, dificilmente calorosa, um pouco mais rouca do que de costume. Fria e cortante como era a voz de um Malfoy.

Lílian demorara-se para virar, de início não levara aquela iniciativa a sério, já que ouvira aquela voz em sua cabeça tantas vezes aqueles dias. Mas logo ao focar seu próprio reflexo no candelabro de cristal, notara logo atrás o reflexo do mais novo dos Malfoy's, no seu par de olhos negros mirando-a de volta, fazendo-a virar de forma tão rápida que despenteara ainda mais os seus fios rebeldes que bateram contra o próprio rosto da garota fazendo o jovem dar um breve sorriso de lado.

- Achei que não viria. – Ela dissera quase sem voz, sem conseguir desviar as grandes pupilas verdes do loiro.

- Eu vim... Pela última vez.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntara a ruiva com o cenho franzido, mas sem saber ao certo se devia deixar transparecer sua frustração ou não.

- Dança comigo? – Ele perguntara ainda no seu olhar sério, mas já segurando sua mão que tremera ao sentir o toque do loiro.

- Você odeia dançar. – Ela dissera desconfiada, mas já aceitando o convite do loiro.

- Odeio muitas coisas que estou sendo obrigado a fazer no momento. – Ele dissera guiando-a pelo salão ainda à melodia da bruxa. – Essa não está nem entre as dez piores.

- Você não vai voltar, não é? Ano que vem... – Ela perguntara séria sem se afetar com a piada dele.

- Não. A Lei das Varinhas foi aceita. Os estudantes vão ser divididos entre as quatro escolas. E nem todos precisam esperar até o chapéu Seletor. – A ruiva olhara para o nada enojada pelo que acabara de ouvir, com mais aquele absurdo tomado em meio à guerra. - Quando eles a aprovaram? – Ela perguntara respirando em fúria.

- Essa manhã, no ministério da magia. Ninguém sabe ainda. – A ruiva olhara em volta sentindo um princípio de pena por aqueles rostos que gargalhavam e embebedavam-se. – Não se preocupe a grande maioria dos nascidos trouxas vão ficar em Hogwarts mesmo.

- Sim, completamente desprotegidos. – resmungara-se Lílian.

- Ah... Eu não subestimaria tanto os sangues-ruins assim. – Ele dissera com um sorrisinho comprometedor para a ruiva que ainda mantinha o olhar enfurecido.

- Pra onde você vai? – Perguntara a ruiva já temendo a resposta. O loiro respirara pesadamente antes de responder.

- Durmstrang provavelmente. – Respondera Epharam o mais indiferente possível, mas fracassara no que Evans parara de dançar na mesma hora largando de seus braços. Ephram mantinha os olhos culpados virados para o chão, mas sabia que as grandes íris verdes de Lílian o miravam acusadoramente. – Lílian... por favor...

- Por que você está aqui? – Ela perguntara numa voz mergulhada de mágoa. – Você já fez a sua escolha. Não fez? – Ephram levantara os olhos negros de forma receosa engolindo em seco ao encontrar o olhar ferido e cheio de lágrimas da garota. – Me diga novamente por que você está indo?Por que está me deixando? Me diga a verdade, porque essa de que não me ama... – Ephram respirara ainda mais pesadamente ao sentir seu peito se partir. – eu não acredito.

- Pois devia. – Ele respondera seco na voz mais firme que encontrou. Lílian apenas fechara os olhos não podendo evitar que uma lágrima corresse. – Você sabe muito bem de onde eu venho Lílian, eu só te decepcionaria com o tempo. Ame James, será feliz com ele. – A ruiva abrira os olhos encharcados rindo-se sarcástica.

- Engraçado. Você disse que eu também seria feliz com você...

- E foi. – ele a cortara sério, não dando espaço para sua ironia. – Você foi feliz comigo, como eu fui feliz com você. – Ele dissera acariciando-lhe as mãos como que num ritual, como se nunca tivesse visto nada tão delicado antes. – Eu nunca fui feliz até conhecer você. – Ele dissera com a voz embargada e os olhos vermelhos. Vermelhos, Lílian vira, como feridos... Muito feridos, sem nenhuma lágrima. – Mas estamos em guerra, minhas obrigações me atropelaram... Não tenho mais tempo para ser feliz. E isso... – ele dissera agora com mais dificuldade, como se aquelas palavras rasgassem todo percurso até saírem por sua boca. – só me fez perceber, que eu não te amava tanto assim. Não dessa forma. E...

Lílian puxara as mãos de volta de forma tão dolorosa quanto graciosa possível lhe parecera. A música entrava inconvenientemente num tom ainda mais amargo enquanto a ruiva de lado, não o olhando mais de frente, mas sim para o chão abraçava os próprios braços em proteção.

- Tudo bem, não precisa mais falar. – Ela dissera na sua voz cortante e quase inaudível.

Só então Ephram se dera conta de como ficara ainda mais frio dentro daquele ambiente. Muitos em volta se cobriam ou começavam a se animar com a rala neve que começara cair sobre suas cabeças. Porém só Ephram realmente sabia a origem daquela neve e não tinha nada haver com a magia do castelo.

Longos minutos pareceram correr enquanto Ephram permanecia ali apenas observando a princesa ruiva friamente transtornada no reino de neve que ela mesma criara em volta de si. Transtornada, porém confortável na sua solidão. Seus olhos não mais verdes vivos, mas quase cianos ignorando qualquer outra presença ali, como se tivesse sido transportada para outro lugar ou inconscientemente perdesse os sentidos.

A ruiva então se arrepiara assustada ao sentir braços quentes contorná-la. Seus olhos arregalaram-se surpresos ainda focando o nada ao sentir Ephram abraçá-la por trás de forma acolhedora e firme. Nunca se sentira tão quente na vida, tão protegida. Ele não abraçava unicamente seu corpo, mas sua alma e aquele momento tinha a obrigação de durar toda a eternidade. Sua voz ainda mais rouca e como nunca, completamente entregue, soara em seus ouvidos.

- _Eu só me afasto de você... para tê-la eternamente... como te tenho agora._ – Aquelas palavras ecoaram nos ouvidos de Lílian como sinos antigos e quebradiços, demorando-se para serem registrados dentro dela. Mas quando acontecera, e sem que ela notasse como, Ephram não estava mais ali.

Nada mais a abraçava ou protegia daquele inverno improvisado. Sua espinha tremia como se estivesse lá fora exposta a tempestade e em todos os lados e rostos em que procurava naquele castelo nenhum era o de Ephram. Apenas um par de ombros largos e cabelos quase brancos que se direcionavam para fora do castelo.

***

O Grito da castanha novamente atingiria um tom mais preocupante na concepção de Ephram que segurava o corpo delirante da jovem, forçando-o a deitar. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam como duas pupilas amarelas de gato que ao poucos voltavam a ter traços humanos.

Ephram que a poucas horas a encontrara desacordada nos terrenos dos Malfoy, agora trabalhava arduamente em feitiços e poções que amenizassem sua febre e delírios. Levara-a para sua velha cabana agora vazia, onde cobrira-a com algumas roupas suas de frio ainda com cheiro de guardadas, dividido por controlar os delírios da garota e acrescentar os último ingredientes a um caldeirão próximo e esfumaçado.

- Garota Estúpida! – Ele resmungara enquanto segurava o corpo da jovem de volta para a cama, cobrindo-a novamente até o pescoço. Encharcara novamente o pano jogado ao chão com água quente e recolocando-o na testa da jovem após afastar os cachos soados. – Se transformar dessa forma sem experiência alguma de animagalia, ainda mais possuindo os poderes que tem. Eu devia tê-la deixado morrer nos terrenos da mansão. Incrível como eu sempre me arrependendo das minhas obras de caridade.

- Draco... Draco... – Ela chamava entre os delírios o que logo era seguido por mais um rugido de dor da garota.

Ephram fechara os olhos pondo suas duas mãos em cima da cabeça da castanha proferindo alguma reza rúnica que resultou na momentânea calma da castanha.

- Isso não vai durar... – ele dissera pra si mesmo e mirando a janela da cabana que dava para uma lua cheia e uma fortíssima tempestade. Odiava tempestades, lembravam-lhe semanas tempestuosas, feridas tempestuosas. – Concentre-se Ephram. 

O tom púrpura já começava a se estender pelo céu de Hogwarts. Da torre de astronomia, um loiro de cabelos espetados andava em círculos de forma nervosa. Com a varinha em punho e os olhos fundos, vigiava os céus se lamentado por cada hora que passava sem o retorno de Hermione.

- Inacreditável Conl como você sempre, SEMPRE consegue piorar as coisas! Como se mais nada estivesse acontecendo você acaba de entregar Hermione Granger como carne para um bando de cães famintos. Bem... pelo menos dessa vez, pior não dá pra ficar. – exclamara Daniel raivoso parando então de supetão ao avistar uma vassoura se aproximar de Hogwarts.

Primeiro seu coração dispara na esperança de ser Hermione, mas ao notar uma longa cabeleira branca começara a desespera-se ainda mais.

– Dumbledore... merda, merda. Ele vai fechar o portal. O que eu faço? O que eu Faço?

Então sem conseguir pensar em mais nada e reunindo o pouco de coragem que conseguira naquele momento apontara sua varinha para a vassoura que acabara de entrar nos terrenos da escola.

– Por Favor não me expulse... – suplicara Daniel num murmúrio e então respirara fundo. – ACIO VARINHA!

A varinha de Dumbledore que no momento já estava sendo usada para selar o portal voara dos longos dedos enrugados do bruxo em grande velocidade para as mãos de Daniel Conl que olhara para as próprias mãos atordoado.

– O que eu fiz?!

O diretor freara em sua vassoura ainda no ar, olhando pasmo da própria mão para o estudante loiro que se encontrava na torre de astronomia ainda com a varinha apontada para ele em uma mão e a varinha seqüestrada em outra.

– Ta bom, e agora? – perguntara-se Daniel Conl e sem pensar duas vezes correra escadaria abaixo da torre. 

Gina Weasley esforçava-se para manter os dois olhos pregados e cair novamente num sono profundo apesar dos repetidos baques que aconteciam dentro do dormitório feminino. Sabia que a cama mais perto da sua era a de Hermione e naquele momento sentira uma séria vontade de arrebentar a cara de Parkinson por tê-la roubado o cargo de monitora chefe da amiga e junto seu quarto separado. Gina podia ouvir Hermione andar de um lado para o outro naquele dormitório, da cama à cômoda, jogando roupas para o ar compulsivamente enquanto tropeçava no que é que estivesse no seu caminho.

- Hermione por favor! Dá pra pelo menos esperar o sol nascer? – resmungara a ruiva batendo no travesseiro, porém sendo ignorada. – Hermione? Qual é o seu problema?!

- O meu problema Weasley, é a sua voz de taquara rachada martelando os meus ouvidos. Dá pra ficar quieta? – respondera a voz da castanha, Gina abrira os olhos um tanto quanto confusa.

- Weasley? Desde quando eu sou "_Weasley_" pra você? – perguntara uma ruiva de cara inchada e voz magoada já de pé.

- Desde que eu percebi que seu nome é algo bastante engraçado de se pronunciar. "Virgínia"... tsc. Sua mãe pensou nesse nome intrigante sozinha?

- Olha só quem fala... – respondera Gina ainda estranhando o tom impaciente da amiga logo de manhã.

Hermione vestia a saia do uniforme totalmente torta enquanto nos tornozelos jazia uma calça comprida de linho, e uma camisa branca de manga comprida obviamente de alguém bem maior que ela. Gina observava totalmente confusa Hermione entrar em conflito consigo mesma e fechara os próprios olhos com agressividade enquanto arrancava num movimento rápido aquela camisa do próprio corpo e vestindo agilmente a parte de cima do uniforme.

– Não vai usar sutiã?

- Olha eu já tenho problemas suficientes, ok?! – vociferara Hermione e logo voltando no seu tom anterior para não acordar ninguém. – Além do mais, sutiã é uma invenção trouxa inútil. – Hermione saíra do dormitório e fora escada abaixo para o salão comunal da Grifinória sendo seguida pela ruiva ainda de pijama.

- O que você tem afinal? Por que está me tratando assim? Ainda está chateada comigo por causa da nossa última discussão, não é? Já parou para analisar por acaso como é que eu me sinto? – interrogara a ruiva enquanto Hermione permanecia de costas agora foliando agressivamente um livro que retirara da estante do salão. A castanha dera uma risada seca ainda sem olhá-la.

- Na boa, a última coisa que eu faria no momento seria me dedicar a coisas que eu não me importo nem um pouco. E entre essas coisas não se encontra "analisar o que você sente".

- Então você realmente não se importa...

- Nem um pouco. – cortara Hermione.

- ...Com o que eu sinto pelo Conl? – Hermione levantara a cabeça de cima do livro de forma intrigada. Como se sua cabeça fosse uma espécie de radar que acabara por captar uma informação importante e fechara o livro se virando pra ruiva.

- Conl... hum... por que não disse antes? Pode falar. – Dissera Hermione numa forçada cara acolhedora. Gina dera um suspiro aliviado, porém mantendo o olhar indagador ainda de pé.

- Quero que saiba que não é apenas um capricho...

- Que isso...

- Nem um mero deslumbre...

- O que seria completamente compreensivo.

- Eu realmente... gosto do Daniel.

- Chame-o pelo sobrenome querida, ele é Sonserino, família nobre... antiga. Sabe como é. – corrigira Hermione sem muito se espantar.

- Você não o chama assim! – brigara Gina, já achando aquele tom arrogantemente irritante.

- Eu sou uma folgada sem correção. Mas continue...

- Quando ele me salvou... Digo, logo depois dele marcar aquele último gol para a Sonserina...

- Dois Gols, foram dois Gols seguidos. Lindos Gols por sinal, provavelmente entrou para a história do Quadribol de Hogwarts. Não narre a história se vai alterar os fatos por favor.

- Dá pra prestar atenção aqui por favor?! – brigara Gina logo prendendo a atenção de Hermione. – O importante é... **Eu realmente gosto dele**. Digo, de verdade. Sei que ele é um Sonserino, debochado, mas... não é o que ele realmente é. Eu sei o que ele realmente é.

- Sabe é? – perguntara Hermione sarcasticamente intrigada.

- Sim, sei. Ele é Daniel Conl... o garoto engraçado da Sonserina, popular por suas conquistas, convencido até certo ponto, mas isso... ah não deixa de ser um charme, não é mesmo?

- Continue...

- Ele gosta de fingir que é um sujeito ruim, convencido e egoísta que não liga pra ninguém. Por isso adota esse estilinho. Mas na verdade ele é o que mais se importa... vendo toda aquela dedicação pelo Malfoy e o modo como ele sempre cuidou de você...

- Não é como se eu soubesse me cuidar sozinha, sabe? Mas tudo bem, eu nunca reconheci mesmo sua magnitude.

- Isso me comoveu Hermione, me fez enxergar que ele não é nada do que aparenta. Quero dizer... tudo bem que ele é um canalha galinha, mas isso porque ele ainda não achou uma mulher que o ame de verdade sabe, alguém que o faça não querer mais ficar pulando de leito em leito...

- Nossa, e essa mulher existe?

- Sim, existe. Sou eu. – Hermione franzira o cenho como se estivesse de frente para uma pessoa completamente longe do seu juízo normal e optara por não dizer nada, vendo que era arriscado contrariar loucos.

- Ahn...

- Consegue entender agora? – perguntara Gina sorrindo radiante.

- Sim... – sorrira Hermione também forçadamente. – entendo que você é completamente maluca.

- Talvez... Mas eu vou lutar por ele Hermione, você como minha amiga devia ficar ao meu lado, mas se não vai ser assim, então no mínimo aceite a minha posição e não me critique mais.

- Oh eu aceito a sua posição. – respondera Hermione ironicamente achando muita graça no discurso da ruiva.

- E não vai mais me criticar?

- Por que eu faria isso? Não faz parte da minha personalidade.

- Ta, agora você realmente está me assustando...

- É totalmente compreensivo, eu mesma tenho que amarrar as minhas mãos às vezes para não pular em cima dele. Acho até que você devia fazer mais... botar um anúncio bem grande no profeta de Hogwarts... não, NÃO, MELHOR! Por que você não começa a intimar todas as admiradoras do Conl para uma espécie de sociedade secreta ou fã clube? O que acha? Se arrecadasse dinheiro poderia tirar sua família do buraco muito mais rápido...

- O que? Como assim? – Perguntara Gina já completamente confusa e alterando seu tom. – Mas e quanto ao ego gigantesco dele que não precisa de mais ninguém para erguê-lo? Anúncio? Você mesma não disse que isso o que eu sinto só o tornaria ainda mais insuportável? Lembra? Insensível? E o problema de Alcoolismo dele?

- Como foi que disse? – perguntara uma Hermione com um olhar sinistramente interessado e até mesmo afetado.

- Quero dizer, eu até entendo sua preocupação. O cara nem é francês de verdade... – Gina parara de falar sobressaltar e ver que Hermione levantara também de supetão da poltrona com o cenho franzido parecendo tentar engolir o próprio orgulho. Gina parecera novamente confusa, mas logo vira Hermione respirar pesadamente e virar-se para ela com um sorriso raivoso.

- Eu disse isso?

- O que diabos você tem?!

- Faça o seguinte Gina, prove que eu estava errada o tempo todo! Quer saber? Eu apóio a sua luta. Grite aos quatro ventos sobre a pessoa maravilhosa que Daniel Conl é, e de como ele é compreensivamente apaixonante. Não esqueça de citar sobre a galinhagem dele nada mais ser do que a busca por compreensão e aceitação feminina.

- Sim. E sobre sua máscara arrogante nada mais ser do que a superação de uma pessoa realmente solitária e insegura.

- OW! – Virara-se Hermione para a ruiva agora realmente ameaçadora apontando o dedo para a cara dela. E logo notando sua reação reveladora e tentando sem muito sucesso voltar ao seu estado anterior. – Insegura não. Daniel Conl nunca foi inseguro tá? Inseguro não. Ele é um poço de segurança. Ele é o senhor Super-Confiante Auto-suficiência e Egocêntrico-Mor de família nobre Sonserina, mais gato e inacreditavelmente atraente do mundo mágico, ta bom? Eu sou o que toda garota já sonhou e o que todos os demais gostariam de ser.

- **Eu**? – Repetira Gina com o olhar agora sinistramente acusador.

- Não me olhe desse jeito, eu não erraria a colocação nominal se você não estivesse aqui há tanto tempo me confundido numa conversa sobre uma terceira pessoa quando eu na verdade devia estar procurando por feitiços de invisibilidade aqui o que é INCRÍVEL porque eu não encontrei nenhum ainda. Eu esperava mais do acervo da Grifinória sabe... **eu** estudo aqui!

- Aff. Tah, esquece. – rendera-se Gina não conseguindo entender as reações da amiga. – Então você apóia eu gostar do Conl.

- É claro! Uma garota tem o direito de gostar de quem quiser! E Conl... haoIHAOI é um ótimo partido, se é que me entende.

- Então você apóia mesmo? Nossa, posso investir nele.

- Use suas melhores armas ruivinha.

- Eu vou conquistá-lo e então seremos felizes para sempre! – Dissera uma Gina radiante, Hermione revirara os olhos e rira sem graça.

- Vê? Esse é exatamente o ponto em que nos desentendemos. O resultado. Eu apoio você pagar paixão pro Conl, acho que isso é uma coisa que o agradaria e muito. Mas não porque acho que vá da certo, e sim porque acho que será bastante divertido. – dissera Hermione de forma simples, mas ao ver a cara arrasada da ruiva continuara. – E porque também acredito na liberdade de expressão feminina, claro. Mas ruiva querida... Ame-o, mas ame-o de longe. Entende? Não tente contatos diretos, as coisas ficariam desagradáveis nesse ponto.

- O que? O que está dizendo?

- GINA, querida... por que você não vai se ocupar com alguma coisa heim? Eu preciso me concentrar.

- E por que ainda não pediu emprestada a capa de invisibilidade do Harry então droga? – Queixara-se Gina. Hermione virara-se para ela com a boca entreaberta de perplexidade.

- Está me dizendo que todo esse tempo tem uma maldita capa de invisibilidade a minha disposição e você não falou nada?

- E precisava? Você sabe dela melhor do que eu! E Hermione! De quem eram as roupas que você estava usando? Aquela calça e aquela camisa não eram suas, e acredito que a cueca também não. Fale a verdade: O Malfoy aprontou pra você? – Hermione fizera uma cara de nojo ao mirar os olhos compreensivos da amiga e respondera enquanto se direcionava para o centro do salão.

- Que mane Malfoy, Gina? Malfoy não está aqui. Aquelas roupas minha cara, eram do Potter.

- Harry? Como assim? Vocês voltaram?

- Como se algum dia eu fosse me rebaixar a tal nível com tanto Sonserino francês atraente dando sopa por aí. Mas você me conhece, eu sou uma safada.

- HERMIONE!

- Então, onde está o menino que sobreviveu? 

As vozes soavam estridentes na diretoria do castelo, um bruxo de cabelos oleosos andava de um lado para o outro como uma pantera enjaulada. Um bruxo mais idoso de cabelos longos tentava achar alguma solução dentro de sua mente miraculosa enquanto uma bruxa de menos idade que o idoso parecia completamente envergonhada e transtornada.

- Conl passou dos limites! – Brigara Snape consigo mesmo. – Capturar a varinha do diretor da escola? O que diabos ele pretende com isso? Eu me envergonho que ele seja da Sonserina, não tem nada haver com os pais dele, NADA! Deve ser expulso.

- Calma Severo. – Dissera Dumbledore numa voz mais tranqüila. – Daniel não é um Comensal da Morte, nem representa perigo para essa escola. Deve ter sido algum tipo de brincadeira de boas vindas, é só encontrá-lo.

- Quanto a ser um Comensal da Morte, tudo bem. Mas quanto a representar perigo a escola, há, isso é completamente discutível, sabe? – esbanjara Snape enquanto Dumbledore apenas revirava os olhos. Sabia da pouca paciência que Severo tinha com o intercambista.

- Sinto muito Alvo, foi tudo culpa minha. – Lamentara-se McGonagal.

- Não seja boba Minerva, Daniel é impulsivo, o crédito é totalmente dele.

- A escola estava sob minha responsabilidade... E agora o portal em volta da escola não pode ser selado. A escola está totalmente vulnerável.

- Só nós sabemos disso...

- E o Conl... – dissera Snape ainda cuspindo sua fúria.

- Conl não vai armar nenhum atentado para a escola, é mais fácil ele planejar uma fuga do que um atentado. HaioHAI. – Rira-se Dumbledore.

Os três professores se entreolharam por um segundo onde todas as intenções pareceram ter sido somadas.

– Tudo bem, todas as entradas da escola devem ser vigiadas, coloquem avisos sobre a procura de Conl por toda a escola. Ofereça recompensa se for necessário, mas Conl não não deve sair da propriedade! – dissera Dumbledore prontamente em todos os pulmões enquanto Snape e McGonagal seguiam suas ordens sem questionar. – Ahh... e mande chamar a srta. Granger também. Ela tem o estranho dom de sempre estar envolvida nas grandes catástrofes da escola, mais envolvida até do que o Harry, eu posso dizer. 

Longe dos terrenos de Hogwarts, Hermione sentira os primeiros sinais de vida a sua volta, sinais que confirmavam que independente de onde estivera todo esse tempo, perdida dentro de sua mente ou em outro mundo, estava de volta agora para a realidade. Podia sentir o barulho da chuva contra uma janela, o estalar do fogo em alguma lareira, o vento gelado contra sua pele de um lado do seu corpo enquanto o outro lado era esquentado pelo calor da lareira... Estava viva, e estranhou o modo como aquela informação não lhe servira de alívio nenhum.

Por algum motivo queria voltar para as lembranças de Lilian e Ephram, era uma realidade distante que a magia Elemental fazia questão de compartilhar com ela nos seus momentos mais vulneráveis, e até mesmo meio perturbadora visto que se tratava da mãe de seu melhor amigo se envolvendo com o tio do Draco.

Mesmo que a história dos dois lhe parecesse familiar e dolorosa, se esforçava para odiar aquele homem de olhos escuros. Ele era mais que o Comensal que quase a matara na floresta Proibida, ele era uma vaga representação do que tinha medo que Draco se tornasse... Ee tinha raiva também por tê-lo se tornado, por ter abandonado Lílian, como Draco a abandonara... Era sina dos Malfoy largarem suas trouxas Elementais.

"Draco..." ainda de olhos fechados sentira seu peito subir e descer numa respiração  
transtornada. Sua cabeça voltara a doer assim como seus olhos se recusavam a se abrir.

- Draco... – soluçava a castanha numa voz rouca despertando Ephram que tinha a atenção prendida em alguns livros espalhados pela cabana. Ele se aproximara as pressas e franzira o cenho ao ver que a castanha chorava descontroladamente.

- Abra os olhos Granger. Se tiver medo de acordar nunca mais retornará a ver Draco. – Hermione parara de soluçar subitamente, assustada com aquela voz.

Era uma voz muito recente, mas ao mesmo tempo estranhamente distante. Sabia que já a ouvira antes, apesar de não conseguir pensar em ninguém da Grifinória com aquele tom de voz.

- Ephram... – dissera Hermione ainda de olhos fechados assustando o bruxo de leve. – Continuo sonhando... – vira Hermione voltar a desespera-se, chorar compulsivamente. – Essas lembranças! Malditas lembranças que não são minhas! Por que preciso tê-las? Por que?

- Eu não sou um sonho. – Esbanjara Ephram nada delicado levantando a garota pelos ombros até a altura de seus olhos, sacudindo-a, obrigando-a a abrir os olhos.

Hermione abrira os olhos bem arregalados e embaçados d'água cheios de surpresa ao mirar o mesmo bruxo de seus sonhos, poucos anos mais velho, ali a centímetros de si. Ao mesmo tempo que tudo que presenciara na mansão Malfoy voltara que nem uma avalanche para sua memória.

– Eu sou real, te achei dada de presente na mansão e tenho tentado cuidar de você, já que sua responsabilidade não serve pra isso. Então acalme-se ou será tudo em vão. E ao invés de me irritar com seus problemas pessoais, me agradeça, por eu mesmo não ter matado você!

Ephram soltara a castanha devagar, ambos sustentando o mesmo olhar de perplexidade e estranheza. Ephram se afastava devagar ainda receoso que a garota desse mais um ataque e começasse a bater a cabeça contra a parede da cabana. Voltara-se cauteloso para o caldeirão e enchera uma taça com um pouco do recipiente.

- Só é necessário que beba um pouco disso... – Mas ao voltar-se para castanha vira que esta apontava a própria varinha trêmula para o bruxo. O bruxo revirara os olhos. – Não poderá me fazer nada Granger.

- É? Como pode ter tanta certeza? – dissera a castanha tentando manter os olhos ainda vermelhos muito abertos e o próprio corpo fraco de pé.

- Provavelmente você acabou de gastar a única energia restante para transfigurar sua varinha até você. Você não tem energia suficiente nem para um expelliar... – Mas Ephram não conseguira terminar sua frase sendo jogado magicamente para trás com força fazendo a taça em sua mão voar para o outro lado da cabana batendo contra uma estátua de serpente de madeira escura, causando uma pequena explosão. – Sua idiota! Ta querendo morrer, é? E que raios, não tinha algo mais medonho pra ficar no meio do caminho, não?– Esbanjara Ephram com raiva ao se levantar. Vira a castanha cair de joelhos completamente exausta e fora contrariado até ela.

- Se afaste de mim Comensal! – ameaçara Hermione parecendo qualquer coisa menos ameaçadora.

- É? Vai fazer o que agora? Me amaldiçoar com um Avada? – Ephram pegara a garota no colo a força e a pousara na cama botando mais um pano úmido contra sua testa. – Guarde suas ameaças para quando puder cumpri-las.

- O que você quer? – perguntara Hermione em fúria, enquanto o bruxo enchia mais uma taça com o conteúdo do caldeirão.

- Te curar. – respondera ele indiferente.

- Por que não me entregou para Voldemort?

- Porque ele ia fazer o oposto do que estou tentado fazer agora: Matar você. Você é o que? Burra?

- E você é o que? Hipócrita? Não é exatamente isso o que você estava tentando fazer comigo na floresta proibida?

- Isso foi antes de saber dos seus dons especiais. Agora pare de me interrogar e beba isso. – Dissera Ephram para uma Hermione que franzira o cenho e estendera uma fina linha nos lábios como que um sorriso sarcástico frente a uma pessoa completamente fora do seu juízo normal.

- Eu não vou tomar isso. Eu não confio em você. – dissera ela simplesmente.

- É, claro. Isso de fato parte o meu coração, mas você terá de beber isso se quiser ficar de pé algum dia.

- Eu havia me esquecido que era o sonho de todo Comensal da Morte deixar uma "sangue ruim" de pé. É pra que? Poder acertar a maldição letal bem no meio do meu peito sem precisar se curvar?

- Eu já poderia tê-la matado sem fazer nenhum esforço se essa fosse a minha vontade Granger, mas agora apenas tome essa porcaria, ok?

- Não obrigado. – Ephram respirara pesadamente se sentindo profundamente incomodado com a teimosia da bruxa e puxara a própria varinha e a apontara na direção dela.

- Beba a poção, ou eu adianto o processo da sua morte. – dissera ele ameaçador.

Hermione sentira um calafrio em sua espinha o que a fizera engolir em seco. Estava no meio do nada com aquele comensal que ameaçava agora a sua vida. Claro que quando fora em direção a mansão esperava passar por situações parecidas, mas não imaginou que morreria tão fácil. Ali, completamente indefesa, sem poder algum para se defender. Lembrara então de Draco, no meio daqueles bruxos encapuzados, com a Serpente tatuada em suas costas e rondando seus pés... Jurando lealdade a Voldemort, matando aquela pobre mulher...

"- _Eu não tenho mais motivos... para ser bom_"

- Vai em frente.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Perguntara Ephram agora realmente confuso, achando a garota fora de si. – Por que sempre que estou de frente pra você, você quer morrer? Chega até mesmo ser irônico, visto que minha intenção inicial é mesmo te matar.

- E você? Nunca quis morrer? Ou todas as suas vítimas sempre imploraram pela vida?

- Sempre. – Respondera ele seriamente.

- Bem, você não se conteve por elas, não precisa se conter por mim. Mate-me.

- Está me dando uma ordem sangue-ruim? – Perguntara Ephram novamente irritado com a atitude e tom da garota.

- É _pessoal_ agora.

O diretor ondulava a própria barba branca perdido em seus pensamentos. A fênix cantava um assobio baixo em paz naquele escritório que a tanto não via, parecia observar o diretor concentrada, como se aquela melodia fosse mais para confortá-lo do que para si mesma. Dumbledore logo encontrara os olhos vermelhos da fênix e dera um sorriso amistoso, o reconhecimento daquele gesto na fênix quase lhe dera a impressão que ela o sorrira de volta.

- Entretida com os meus pensamentos Fawkes? – Perguntara o diretor, a ave apenas sacudira de leve as penas no topo da cabeça e logo uma batida se fez soar do outro lado da porta. – Entre. – McGonagal entrara no escritório, ainda no seu olhar apreensivo, logo sendo seguida por Snape. – Encontraram Daniel?

- Não está em nenhuma parte do castelo, professor. E sem sinais dele na Floresta Proibida também. – Respondera Snape.

- E a senhorita Granger?

- Gina Weasley disse que ela saíra cedo da Grifinória, mas ainda não a encontrei também. – Respondera McGonagal.

- Pelo menos ainda está no castelo. – dissera Dumbledore um pouco mais calmo. – Ela deve saber do Daniel. Mas antes... têm algo que preciso tratar com vocês.

- O que é professor? – perguntara McGonagal aflita pela seriedade do diretor brincalhão.

- Existe um motivo pelo qual eu voltei mais cedo para a escola... **A Lei Das Varinhas** foi aceita, de novo.

- O que? – Exclamaram os dois diretores das casas perdendo a cor do rosto.

- Hogwarts sofrerá uma chacina! – dissera Snape com irritação nos olhos, McGonagal já cobrira metade do rosto com as mãos. – Como pôde deixar essa lei ser assinada de novo?

- Eu não tenho as decisões do mundo mágico em minhas mãos, Severo. E essa é uma das poucas vezes que eu lamento isso.

- Para onde o Potter vai ser levado? – perguntara Snape, Dumbledore respirara pesadamente.

- Avalon, provavelmente. Junto de Hermione.

- Granger? Mas Por que? Ela é nascida trouxa, pela lei das varinhas vai ser mantida em Hogwarts. – Disse Snape, nesse momento McGonagal soluçava num choro baixo.

- Não, não vai. Não posso cometer o mesmo erro de trinta anos no passado. Eu também devia ter tirado Lílian Evans de Hogwarts, mas quis que ela recebesse treinamento de perto.

- O que está querendo dizer? – Perguntara Mcgonagal ainda em meio ao choro.

- Eu não os informei antes, pois prefiro que isso continue sob sigilo. Mas Hermione Granger é uma bruxa Elemental, mas creio que dessa vez será mais prudente apostar na segurança dela do que seu treinamento.

Os dois diretores das casas explodiram em exclamações, desesperados para ouvirem detalhes daquela história, mas o diretor estava cansado. Como quase não acontecia, suas feições idosas pareciam dizer bastante sobre a disposição de Dumbledore que apoiara a cabeça na ponta dos dedos.

– Só tenho que torcer para que Hermione não tenha ido atrás das próprias respostas sozinha, ou pior... que não tenha sido encontrada por nenhum comparsa de Voldemort. Minerva, certifique-se de que Hermione não saia do castelo. 

- Não! Me Solte! O que está fazendo? Me solte agora! – Gritava Hermione por cima do ombro de Ephram que carregava a frágil garota com uma linha divertida entre os lábios.

A garota que só vestia vestes de um tecido fino no corpo sentia agora a forte chuva gelada contra a sua pele ainda ardente de febre. Gritava como se as rajadas d'águas fossem contra seu corpo inerte como pedaços de vidro. A ventania também não ajudava, não havia um pedaço de seu corpo que não estivesse agora tremendo e gritando por abrigo.

Achava estranho o modo como aquele Comensal agia. Esperava diversos tipos de tortura, mas não imaginava um ato tão infantilmente cruel como aquele. Ser arrastada dentro da tempestade gritando de febre? Por que ele simplesmente não usava o Crucio nela, ela se perguntava. Hermione usava as poucas forças que tinha nos punhos frígidos para socar as costas de Ephram agora com mais força. Este finalmente parara e largara Hermione na neve de forma bruta. Essa imediatamente se encolhera invejando o sobretudo de pele do Comensal.

- Você... por acaso... é louco? – A castanha perguntara com os dentes trincados de frio. – Precisava ter vindo tão longe para me matar? Porque apenas não me amaldiçoa logo? Quer me ver agonizar até morrer...?

- Você é filha única, não é? Pelo Menos foi até a maior parte da sua vida... – Perguntara Ephram indiferente, não se afetando nem um pouco com os membros encolhidos e cobertos de gelo da castanha ou seu olhar miseravelmente angustiado.

- Por que? – Perguntara Hermione logo depois de analisar bem aquela pergunta insana e sem sentido algum.

- Porque é tudo _sobre você_. – Ele respondera enojado como se estive de frente para uma criança mimada de doze anos. – Você quer encontrar a morte? Então, não há lugar mais agradável! – Ele estendera os braços como se aquela fosse apenas uma agradável brisa no pé da montanha e uma chuva de verão.

Mas os braços e pernas congelados de Hermione a alertavam que não. Em volta Hermione só via uma paisagem cinza e cercada de neblinas que cobriam, provavelmente, mais montanhas. Aquela chuva parecia capaz de entortar as árvores do bosque que em questão parecia ter sido abandonado por qualquer alma que ali vivesse. Ephram, no entanto, continuava indiferente como um psicopata, enumerando divertido as opções de sua vítima.

– Você pode ficar e morrer, vagar até sucumbir e desistir de encontrar mais alguém vivo e morrer... ou pode aprender a confiar em mim. É sua escolha, Granger.

- Você é louco... – Ela dissera agora realmente tentada a acreditar naquela ofensa e dando apreensivos passos para trás. – Todos vocês não passam disso: **Um grupo de assassinos lunáticos**! Malditos Comensais da Morte! Não prestam, nem você nem nenhum da sua família suja! Vocês todos podem ir pro inferno junto com o _sangue puro_ ridículo de vocês. Quero mais é que vocês se afoguem nesse sangue de merda! Vocês é que são os menos dignos de usar magia! Vocês é que deviam ser _caçados, perseguidos... oprimidos_!

- Está mostrando a sua raiva, aprecio isso.

- Precisa-se ser mesmo muito idiota e fraco para seguir um demônio sem alma que nem Voldermort, que só pensa em poder! Qual é o problema de seguir alguém com ideais heim? Se fazem tanto de lobos, vocês... Mas na verdade não passam de um bando de ovelhas!

A garota que tremia cada vez mais abaixo da chuva, não parava de enfrentar o comensal com tudo o que tinha, esse surpreso pelas energias vitais da garota apenas franzia o cenho sarcasticamente interessado no discurso da jovem.

– Não importa o quanto de poder vocês acumulem ou quanto pareçam ameaçadores, não importa o quanto sejam intimidadores ou quanto pareçam superiores. _Ainda existirão aqueles para quem vocês nunca o serão_!

- Ual! Lindo! Bravo! Emocionante... – Exclamava Ephram realmente entusiasmado com o sorriso mais sarcástico que Hermione já vira e que fazia o de Draco parecer uma mera imitação barata. – Para uma garota que está prestes a morrer... É nessa parte que eu decido levantar uma grande estátua em sua homenagem no centro do Beco Diagonal e gravo suas palavras inesquecíveis "_Não importa o quão intimidadores sejam, ainda existirão aqueles pra quem vocês nunca o serão!_" Fiuu... Lindo.

- O que? Isso faz parte do seu joguinho de caça? Brincar com suas vítimas até que elas caiam no desespero antes do fim? É claro que nem por um momento vai passar pela sua cabeça que o clima tem alguma coisa haver com o meu estado...

- Não, ele é o ingrediente Principal. Você fala demais Granger, tem coragem, admito. Mas em compensação fala em vão. Nada do que você diz tem qualquer por cento de credibilidade, porque o que você fala não passa disso, seu temperamento explosivo, sua coragem estúpida e sua incapacidade de fechar a boca. Que seja. Você fala demais e não faz nada. E quando resolve fazer, o que acontece? É encontrada sem sentidos por um Comensal da Morte na Mansão Malfoy. – O homem rira consigo mesmo. – Quero dizer... **Mansão Malfoy**, entende? Imagino eu que _mente Inconseqüente_ foi capaz de te convencer disso. Por favor, me diga que não foi o Daniel.

Hermione sentira mais um calafrio fantasmagórico tomar conta do seu corpo e fazia certeza que era a lâmina do velho orgulho ferido novamente. Fora a hora que pensara em revidar e atacar aquele homem com qualquer arma que seu corpo desenvolvesse naquele momento, mas sentira seus joelhos cederem sem aviso prévio ao resto do corpo. Sentira suas pernas cobertas de gelo e a chuva se tornar cada vez mais forte. Não conseguia imaginar a quantos graus abaixo de zero estava fazendo ali. Mas levantara os cílios cobertos de gelo e ódio nas íris para ver Ephram fechar o sobretudo até a altura do pescoço enquanto continuava a falar sem se importar com ela.

– Agora você, Granger... você realmente me decepcionou. – Ele dissera sentindo que suas palavras secas e sem um pingo de emoção feriam ainda mais a castanha enquanto retirava um maço de cigarros de dentro de um bolso do sobre tudo. – Quero dizer, quando você olhou no fundo dos olhos da Bellatrix cheia de ódio e disse "_Eu vou matar você_" eu realmente apostei minhas expectativas em você. Finalmente alguém com a disposição de tirar aquela _insana_ do mundo. Não me entenda mal, Bellatrix não é das piores. No fundo eu até preservo alguma simpatia por ela. Não, tudo bem. Ela _é_ das piores.

Ephram usara a própria varinha para criar uma chama que acendesse seu cigarro, Hermione apenas desejou que aquela chama de alguma forma voasse até ela e se espalhasse em sua volta feito uma fogueira.

– Enfim você esqueceu da Bellatrix...

- Não, não esqueci. – Respondera Hermione quase sem voz, seus lábios já brancos e rachados. Sentindo um leve gosto de sangue nos lábios.

- Esqueceu sim... Ela te torturou, envenenou, te lançou uma maldição da morte que chicoteou no seu namorado, mas mesmo assim você foi correndo pro ponto de encontro principal dos Comensais só porque ficou com saudades do namoradinho e _traumatizada_. O que mais ela devia fazer pra despertar seu desejo de Vingança? Atropelar o seu Gato?

- Eu não tenho um gato... – Ela tentara mentir, mas o comensal sorrira de lado.

- Meninas amargas têm dificuldade com o social humano, por isso procuram ter gatos. Independentes e Arrogantes. Características que mais admiram. É claro que demora pra gostar do gato também. Mas no fim se entregam como se fosse seu pequeno recipiente de maldades de estimação. Perfeito, tipo amantes.

- Eu não sou amarga! – Defendera-se Hermione soando tão infantil e ofendida que fizera Ephram rir.

- Mas é _traumatizada_, não é? – Hermione calara-se engolindo em seco o que fez Ephram continuar. - Você quase não fracassou por completo morrendo nos muros da mansão, usou magia animaga. Apesar do pesado gasto de energia que sofreu não acionou nenhum alarme contra si nos terrenos da mansão. Passou quase despercebida. Esperta, porém um tanto quanto patética.

- Me dê... minha... varinha... ao menos... – pedia Hermione, não conseguido desviar mais a atenção do próprio corpo que parecia ser prensado contra milhões de cacos de vidro, mas ainda assim vendo diante de seus olhos o grande letreiro fosforescente "Patética" pairando no ar.

- Não seja boba, você queria morrer. Se quisesse se sentir aquecida era só ter tomado a poção e continuaríamos na cabana.

- Não... tudo bem, vamos voltar por favor...

- A dor nos faz fazer coisas estúpidas, não é mesmo? Agora você, mesmo que se encolhendo atrás do seu orgulho inquebrável, está agora me pedindo pra te deixar viver. Está se revelando uma adversária cada vez mais patética Hermione Granger. – O letreiro mudara para tons de rosa-choque e laranja com um grande contorno dourado em volta piscando em todas as direções.

- Por que você apenas não me mata heim?! Anda! Me mata! Não há nada que compense o tempo que me deixará viva... Não receberá nenhuma recompensa eu te prometo. Pode me matar!– Gritara Hermione se entregando para as dores do próprio corpo e as lágrimas que mal caíam de seus olhos.

Estava encolhida chorando contra os joelhos enquanto apertava com força o pingente de cristal fume pendurado em seu pescoço dentro de suas mãos. Parecia o único recipiente conter uma fresta de calor. Sentia as dolorosas batidas do coração como algo muito pesado num corpo tão fraco como o seu. Seu choro saía arfante, sufocante como nunca chorara antes. Não tinha mais forças para voltar para Hogwarts nem para enfrentar aquele comensal. Não tinha mais forças para encarar ninguém naquele castelo que estivesse esperando por ela, nem para encara-se no espelho. Queria realmente desistir de tudo. Daquela missão cansativa que não ia mais dar em nada.

Não queria mais pensar em Draco, lembrar de sua existência lhe causavam repulsas por dentro. Logo vira parar de cair aquela pesada pancada de chuva num ponto acima de sua cabeça. Ephram fazia uma segunda capa flutuar sobre sua cabeça protegendo-a pelo menos da chuva. Hermione levantara os olhos ainda cobertos de gelo e encontrara o olhar sério de Ephram que analisava seu estado miserável.

- Eu te disse antes... Que independente do que Draco sentisse por você ele continuaria sendo um Malfoy. Não disse? – Hermione ouvira aquelas palavras quase como um assobio forte do vento. Lembrara imediatamente da noite na floresta proibida, Draco desacordado, quase morto.

"–_Você sabe que independente de qualquer coisa, Draco ama apenas você... O que ele fez aqui... Foi apenas por sua causa, não pense que ele faria o mesmo para salvar outras pessoas... Ele ainda é um Malfoy... Ainda trabalha com Comensais... Ainda está do nosso lado. Ele não pode se transformar em outra pessoa só pelo amor que tem a você.  
– Não. Ele é bom._"

Hermione ainda abraçava o próprio corpo e o pingente, sendo atormentada pelas lembranças do ritual. Vira a mulher trouxa morrer diante de seus olhos e as feições indiferentes de Draco. Tão parecida com ela, a mulher era... Poderia ser ela.

- Draco escolheu um lado. Escolheu ser o herdeiro de Slytherin, escolheu ser o melhor soldado de Voldemort. Talvez esteja na hora de você também escolher o seu.

- Eu já escolhi o meu lado há muito mais tempo! – esbanjara Hermione novamente em fúria.

- Ah Sim, eu me lembro. O Lado do _Bem_, não é mesmo?- Ele dissera num sarcástico interesse, ridicularizando a garota. – Imagino eu que grandes critérios você usa de base para ter tanta certeza de que está do lado certo.

- Ah é mesmo? E que critérios você usa, para classificar o que faz? Como é que sabe que o que faz é certo? Ou você simplesmente gosta de fazer o errado? Mais provável.

- Ai, Ai Granger... Preste atenção nos sinais. O destino costuma deixar pistas do que é o certo a se fazer. – Dissera o Comensal com um sorriso perigoso. Hermione tentara rir da resposta sem sentido de Ephram, mas sem sucesso.

- Honra? Ser nobre de caráter. Você não sabe o que significa ou apenas não tem importância pra você?! – Perguntara Hermione em desafio o que fez Ephram ter um pequeno acesso de riso.

- Hahaha "_Nobre de Caráter_"? Foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi. Você é hilária.

- Estou do Lado de Hogwarts, de Dumbledore! Estou do lado de Harry! Se Draco é um soldado de Voldemort, então eu serei um soldado da Ordem da Fênix e não descansarei até...

- Você não é nada! - Cortara Ephram. Hermione também já tinha dificuldades em falar. – Você é uma bruxa sangue-ruim não formada. Possui a magia Elemental que não faz a menor idéia de como se domina, não duvido nada que não saiba o peso que ela representa.

- Eu... eu não sei do que está falando... – Hermione dissera quase sem voz surpresa pelo conhecimento do bruxo a seu respeito.

- Péssima em batalha, inútil em missões, inconseqüente e impulsiva. Talvez nunca mais consiga se transformar na forma animal de novo. Acorda! Você não serve pra nada nem no exército de Dumbledore, que também não é lá muito exigente. Você não duraria dois segundos num confronto com Draco que não hesitaria uma única vez antes de matá-la. Pare de bancar a militante intimidadora. Por favor...Você estava agora pouco pedindo pra morrer. Você não tem mais forças pra lutar por nada porque você apostou todas as suas expectativas no meu sobrinho. Agora você está toda destruída emocionalmente só porque esperava uma posição dele que _você_ também **nunca** esteve disposta a tomar.

- Que posição?! – perguntara Hermione enraivecida.

- _Trair a sua família._

Por mais sádico que fosse o argumento de Ephram, Hermione sentia que fazia sentido. Realmente ela nunca esteve disposta a dar as costas a "própria família", A ordem da fênix, Harry e seus ideais. Coisa que Draco teria de fazer para ficarem juntos e isso a ferira ainda mais.

- Culpa é uma Merda. Que amor, heim... _Patético_.

- _Você não sabe nada sobre isso_.

- Não pode se dar ao luxo de ser fraca só porque está traumatizada. Seus sentimentos e de Draco não têm a mínima importância perante a essa guerra. Quer chamar atenção faça algo engraçado. Cresce!

Hermione permanecera por encarar os sombrios olhos de Ephram, não conseguia entender a posição daquele Comensal. Parecia mais uma charada do destino criando seu confronto com um último Comensal antes de morrer que por ventura era o tio de Draco, para jogar em sua cara em como aquela inútil devoção pelo seu amado fora ridícula uma vez que sempre ficara mais do que decidido o lado de cada um.

"_Mas ele disse que me amava..._" Uma voz repetira em sua cabeça fazendo-a derrubar uma última lágrima que secara no meio do caminho. "_Disse que ficaria do meu lado._" "_Eu cheguei tarde... cheguei tarde demais..._".

- Agora se quiser sobreviver a isso e se dar uma chance, eu sou o único a quem pode recorrer agora. Confie em mim ou te deixo aqui para morrer.

- Porque se preocupa comigo?

- Eu não me preocupo. Você morrerá poucos segundos depois que eu der as costas pra você, faça um favor a si mesma: Sobreviva. – A castanha engolira em seco com raiva daquele sujeito que fazia pouco caso de seu sofrimento.

Ela que sempre estivera acostumada com seus amigos atenciosos e preocupados consigo, agora via aquele homem chamando-a de fraca e exigindo seu amadurecimento. O pior de tudo é que também não tinha mais forças pra bancar a orgulhosa ou sequer qualquer tipo de oposição. Estava encharcada até os ossos e sentia-se a pouco de perder os sentidos mais uma vez.

- Você vai me entregar?

- Não seja idiota, pra que te tiraria da Mansão? – Hermione ainda encarara os olhos negros de Ephram mais uma vez, certa de que todo seu ódio estava sendo transpassado através da grossa camada de gelo entre eles.

- _Continuarei sua inimiga para sempre, Malfoy._ – Ephram respirara entediado, se aproximava da castanha com um cobertor que transfigurara ali. Indiferente com as feições selvagens da garota.

- _Logo aprenderá a deixar de lado esses seus comentários patéticos irrelevantes também_. 

- Haaaaarrryyyy – chamara uma voz arrastada no batente do vestiário masculino de Quadribol. Harry que terminava de vestir seu uniforme de Quadribol não se surpreendera com aquela voz e respondera sem olhá-la.

- Fala Hermione... acordada tão cedo?

- Não vai funcionar se você não olhar. – brigara a castanha e Harry com o cenho franzido se virara para onde a castanha estava e perdera a cor ligeiramente.

Ela estava jogada de qualquer jeito no batente da porta, com a saia do uniforme bem mais curta que o normal e camisa amarrada na cintura com os primeiros botões abertos, e uma cara de pidona muito perigosa.

- Ai caramba. O que você quer? – A castanha sorrira de lado fazendo menção de se aproximar. – Não aproxime essas curvas de mim, eu conheço bem as suas artimanhas mocinha. Diga logo, o que você quer?

- Pra ser direta, a sua capa de invisibilidade. Caso de vida ou morte. Por favor... – Ela fizera bico o que o fizera achar aquilo igualmente aterrorizador quanto atraente.

- Quem te ensinou a fazer isso? – perguntara ele transtornado.

- Isso o que? Não estou fazendo naada... – ela dissera fazendo ainda mais bico e cruzando os braços como uma criança mimada.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Pode pegar! – Dissera Harry totalmente transtornado. Hermione sorrira satisfeita.

- Ótimo. – dissera ela fechado os botões da blusa e desdobrando a saia. – É revoltante o modo como é fácil. ¬¬

- E pra que você precisa da capa? Não está pensando em ir atrás do Malfoy, está? – Perguntara Harry agora intrigado. Hermione começara uma risada nervosa.

- O que... O que... você pensa que eu sou? Estúpida? Ir sozinha na mansão Malfoy está no topo da minha lista de coisas terrivelmente estúpidas que nunca deverei fazer. Vem logo depois de atacar o diretor da escola haoiHAOIhaoiH.

- Você está estranha...

- Eu estranha? Há! Essa é boa vindo do garoto que sobreviveu. O que anda fazendo agora? Contato com alguma associação bruxa secreta? Porque você anda mais anti-social que o Snape. Escondido pelos cantos, evitando tudo e a todos. – Dissera Hemione indiferente enquanto arrancava um fiapo irritante da blusa e logo adicionando baixo. – Aberração.

- Você reparou é... – perguntara Harry desconfiado.

- Eu não precisaria estar aqui fazendo esse papel ridículo se você fizesse o seu direito. Sabe, existem coisas mais preocupantes que Voldemort.

- Me desculpe ter deixado você de lado... – dissera Harry com um sorrisinho de lado caloroso, o que fez Hermione franzir o cenho de forma assustada. – Mas se você tem sentido a minha falta... – dissera Harry se aproximando perigosamente da castanha que dava os mesmos passos cautelosos pra trás.

- O que... o que você está fazendo... ?

- Nós podemos... sabe... _matar a saudade..._

- Não se aproxime mais Potter ou... ou... **eu juro por Deus que termino o que ninguém conseguiu até hoje!**

Cortinas Vermelho sangue penduradas na divisória improvisada separavam o resto da cabana de um cômodo à parte. Hermione, já mais disposta secava os cabelos numa manta que Ephram deixara lá dentro pra ela e vestia agora outra muda de roupas do homem.

Olhara-se no espelho oval coberto de pedras preciosas o próprio reflexo, porém mais pálido e envelhecido. Hermione poderia pensar em inúmeros fatos que poderiam ter causado isso. Mirara o pingente que seu reflexo carregava no pescoço, sentira-o frio contra a sua pele e novamente sentira aquela sensação de afogamento dentro de seu peito. Modera o lábio inferior para não derramar em lágrimas de novo e desviara os olhos do espelho.

Passara a mão sobre a testa já não mais fervendo, e escorregara-a pelos cachos, rira-se por um momento analisando tudo que ocorrera nas últimas horas pela terceira vez aquele dia, dessa vez de um ponto de vista um tanto quanto sádico que parecera ter uma visão bem engraçada das coisas.

"_Onde eu vim parar?_" murmurara Hermione olhando em volta naquelas prateleiras, todos os pertences de um provável ex estudante de magia adolescente. Sabia que era estranho o modo como não simplesmente saltara pra cima daquele poço de informações secretas e conhecimentos profundos do que poderia ter sido Ephram, os pais de Harry quem sabe... Bellatrix. Sentira o Inácio dar uma curta investida dentro de seu estômago quando brilhara a hipótese de ter algum conhecimento escondido ali de Magia Elemental, mas ainda assim não cedera a sua curiosidade.

Por favor... Ela estava dentro daquela cabana no meio de uma tempestade no meio do nada, acompanhado unicamente de um Comensal da Morte que já ameaçou sua vida diversas vezes. Lógico que ele já havia provado de diversas formas não ser um Comensal comum, mas essa característica também não consolava Hermione. Não sabia o que ele era capaz de fazer. Não sabia também se ele pretendia mantê-la prisioneira por mais algum tempo, se tinha chances de ser encontrada.

Daniel... o que estaria fazendo? Será que teria ido na Mansão atrás dela? Daniel é íntimo dos Malfoy e sabe se virar em relações com seres malignos. Isso significava que ele não correria perigo, certo? Eram muitas as dúvidas que surgiam na mente da castanha naquele curto tempo em que procurava se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Draco.

A castanha puxara um pedaço de pergaminho velho que parecia estar caindo pra fora de um livro de capa vermelho escuro. Prestara atenção no som atrás das cortinas onde informava que Ephram provavelmente estava fervendo mais poção e abrira o pergaminho. Com uma letra quase ilegível e provavelmente escrito as pressas, havia um texto entre aspas, como uma nota tirado de outro livro ou de alguma aula. Hermione não sabia ao certo, mas antes que questionasse qualquer ação sua miraculosa, já estava lendo aquele texto.

"_Ainda pior que a convicção do não e a incerteza do talvez é a desilusão de um quase. É o quase que me incomoda, que me entristece, que me mata trazendo tudo que poderia ter sido e não foi. Quem quase ganhou ainda joga, quem quase passou ainda estuda, quem quase morreu está vivo, quem quase amou não amou. Basta pensar nas oportunidades que escaparam pelos dedos, nas chances que se perdem por medo, nas idéias que nunca sairão do papel por essa maldita mania de viver no outono.__  
Pergunto-me, às vezes, o que nos leva a escolher uma vida morna; ou melhor não me pergunto, contesto. A resposta eu sei de cor, está estampada na distância e frieza dos sorrisos, na frouxidão dos abraços, na indiferença dos "Bom dia", quase que sussurrados. Sobra covardia e falta coragem até pra ser feliz. A paixão queima, o amor enlouquece, o desejo trai. Talvez esses fossem bons motivos para decidir entre a alegria e a dor, sentir o nada, mas não são. Se a virtude estivesse mesmo no meio termo, o mar não teria ondas, os dias seriam nublados e o arco-íris em tons de cinza. O nada não ilumina, não inspira, não aflige nem acalma, apenas amplia o vazio que cada um traz dentro de si.__  
Não é que fé mova montanhas, nem que todas as estrelas estejam ao alcance, para as coisas que não podem ser mudadas resta-nos somente paciência porém, preferir a derrota prévia à dúvida da vitória é desperdiçar a oportunidade de merecer. Pros erros há perdão; pros fracassos, chance; pros amores impossíveis, tempo. De nada adianta cercar um coração vazio ou economizar alma. Um romance cujo fim é instantâneo ou indolor não é romance. Não deixe que a saudade sufoque, que a rotina acomode, que o medo impeça de tentar. Desconfie do destino e acredite em você. Gaste mais horas realizando que sonhando, fazendo que planejando, vivendo que esperando porque, embora quem quase morre esteja vivo, quem quase vive já morreu. "___

Por Sarah Westphal

"Tudo Bem..." Pensara Hermione com um sentimento quase sarcástico. Não era exatamente o tipo de conteúdo que esperava encontrar ali. Virara o pergaminho analisando cada extremidade na esperança de encontrar mais alguma informação. Mas só haviam duas ali: "_Sarah Westphal_" e o fato dela não gosta do "_Quase_". Agora, _quem_ era Sarah Westphal? Ela não se lembrava de ter visto nenhuma Sarah em suas visões, nem nunca ter ouvido falar em uma. Que ótimo! Não podia ser uma carta da Lílian? Ou do James... Bellatrix? Qualquer informação referente a vida de Malfoy?! Fora uma decisão árdua sair fuxicando nas coisas de um Comensal, pensara Hermione, e quando o fazia era pra encontrar respostas ao que estava sentindo?

- Que Merda! – Exclamara Hermione irritada com a perseguição do carma.

- Granger? – Chamara Ephram descontraindo do outro lado.

- Já vou! – Responde ela de volta e logo voltando a falar com si própria. – Olha eu falando "Já vou" pro comensal que está me seqüestrando pela segunda vez. Tsc. Mas não é possível! Quem é essa mulher? Quem é a desgraçada, seja quem for eu odeio. – Repetia-se Hermione enquanto procurava nas prateleira pelo exato livro do qual pegara aquele pergaminho.

Então vira-o, capa velha de couro vermelho escuro, mas mal se aproximara do livro quando as cortinas foram abertas de uma só vez fazendo a castanha virar num susto e amassar instintivamente o pergaminho em suas mãos.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntara Ephram olhando a volta de Hermione, seu par de olhos negros davam-lhe quase o aspecto de um corvo. – Fuxicando?

- Foi aqui que Lucius Malfoy se escondeu, não foi? Enquanto fugitivo... – dissera Hermione andando pelo resto da cabana, tentando desviar a atenção de Ephram enquanto escondia o pergaminho nas próprias vestes. Ephram a seguira com um olhar totalmente desnorteado.

- O que?!

- As teias de aranha e o estado das janelas e da porta meio que dizem que a cabana é muito velha e pela época das roupas que tem me emprestado parece que a cabana ficou fechada por muito tempo. Porém a mobília parece ser nova, adicionada por magia por alguém que provavelmente estava só de passagem. É lógico que você parece já estar aqui a algum tempo, mas você me parece do tipo viajante solitário que curti um abrigo no meio do nada, e mesmo para um Malfoy, todo esse luxo não parece ter nada haver com o estilo rústico de um andarilho. Creio que você achasse o antigo aspecto da sua cabana muito mais aconchegante. É claro que pelo nível soberba da mobília, e os infantis comentários insatisfeitos que fez a respeito só me fazem pensar que a cabana fora abrigada por alguém íntimo. Um mero Comensal não teria autoridade pra mudar suas coisas, teria? E obviamente um bruxo puro sangue, classe alta que viveu a vida toda numa mansão como Lucius Malfoy não iria se adaptar as condições simples de uma cabana. É claro que o aspecto dark ajudou... e as serpentes.

- Ual, observadora... – dissera Ephram ainda sarcástico mais ainda sim surpreso. – Devo esconder minhas cartas do ministério?

"_Cartas_" Pensara Hermione. Se ele não fosse um Comensal disposto a mudar de idéia a qualquer momento sobre mantê-la viva ou não, talvez fosse mais fácil descobrir sobre aquele pergaminho, sobre muitas coisas... _"Minha Nossa, O filho da mãe é uma relíquia de do Passado_". Só então a ficha caíra, Hermione se dera conta de que estava ali de frente para talvez o único sobrevivente da época de Lílian que pudesse traduzir muitas das dúvidas que surgiam junto à suas lembranças. Não só sobre Magia Elemental como também da ligação dela com Evans. **Magia Elemental...**

"_- Só existiram dois alunos experientes na Magia Elemental. Eles se comprometeram a estudar profundamente pelo mundo nas férias, treinar, traduzir todos os manuscritos antigos... Eles realmente foram os ícones de conhecimento da Magia Elemental. Os únicos também. Veja bem, não é uma magia muito segura de se ter conhecimento.__  
- E quem foram eles?__  
- Um deles está morto. Refiro-me a Lílian. Ela demorou a aceitar seu destino de bruxa Elemental, mas se dedicou inteiramente a ele. Pena que o destino realmente não fora muito bom para com os Potter... O outro... Bem, tentou te matar na semana passada._"

Aquela lembrança de poucas semanas atrás viera até Hermione de forma tão avassaladora que ela acabara por cair sentada no sofá não se importando mais em disfarçar qualquer coisa de Ephram. Revivia agora a conversa que tivera com Dumbledore na diretoria, única conversa que tivera sobre seu novo poder. E agora estava ali, de frente para o Comensal da Morte que perturbara seus sonhos tantas vezes.

- O que você quer de mim? – Perguntara Hermione firme.

Ephram novamente parecera confuso achando aquela garota realmente muito estranha, além do normal. Era extremamente difícil acompanhar a linha de raciocínio que a mente dela parecia seguir.

- Seja mais específica, por favor... Agora? Unicamente que você cale a boca. Minha mobília já é bastante desagradável sem você ficar me lembrando isso.

- Não! Você me poupou na Floresta Proibida e agora me resgata da mansão dos Malfoy. Quero dizer... Eu já entendi que você mudou de idéia quanto a me matar quando descobriu sobre os meus poderes, mas o que exatamente você quer de mim, eu não sei. Você virou o meu fã ou ta querendo saber qual dos lados da guerra oferece maior recompensa pela minha cabeça?

- Hã? Espera aí... _eu te poupei?_ Eu realmente não tinha encarado dessa forma.

- Anda! Conta! O que quer de mim? Por que não me deixa ir embora? – Ephram revirara os olhos contrariado pelo tom autoritário da garota, mas se jogara na poltrona de couro a frente da garota.

- Muito bem Granger. Eu só vou ignorar a sua audácia em tentar me dar uma ordem pelo fato que essa conversa é do interesse dos dois. Mas não tente outra vez.

- Estou ouvindo. – Ela dissera ainda firme e com a atenção presa.

- Como você mesma disse, eu mudei de idéia quanto a te dar o destino reservado a todos os sangues-ruins do mundo mágico justamente por causa da sua magia Elemental.

- Hã? Que? HoiHAIO do que está falando? O que é "_Magia Elemental_"? Eu não sou formada. – Repetira Hermione nervosamente tentando parecer natural sem sucesso.

- Está tentando me passar atestado de burrice? Há essa hora Dumbledore já deve ter te contado sobre Lílian Potter e que somos os únicos que estudaram magia Elemental.

- Não... Por que ele deveria ter me contado?

- Porque você controla os elementos garota! Eu conheço magia Elemental quando vejo uma. De que _poder_ achou que eu estivesse falando? _Seu incrível Cinismo?_ - Hermione desviara os olhos num bico orgulhoso por um momento se sentindo numa discussão infantil com Draco. – **Você precisa ser treinada.** – Hermione virara-se novamente pra ele com o cenho franzido.

- E? Era só isso? Um Conselho? Não podia ter feito por carta? – Ephram dera uma curta risada, momentaneamente divertido com o gênio difícil da garota, mas logo voltando ao seu tom sério.

- Deixe-me treiná-la. – Fora a vez de Hermione abrir um sorriso curto, porém carregado de Sarcasmo.

- Não. Obrigado.

- Por que não?

- Eu consigo pensar em _milhões_ de motivos. – Ela dissera ainda nos seu tom sarcástico irritada com a serenidade do Comensal.

- Cite um.

- Hum... _Eu não quero_.

- Por que não?

- Porque _eu não gosto de você._

- Hã? E você gosta de todos os seus professores?

- Meus professores não são Comensais da Morte... _Eu acho_. – Dissera Hermione quase que para se defender da imagem de Snape sendo morto tantas vezes em seus pensamentos. Um silêncio incômodo se estendera entre os dois e Hermione logo começara uma risada nervosa e sarcástica. – Okey eu vou ignorar esse seu silêncio sugestivo e não encará-lo como uma indireta negativa.

- Como você pretende evoluir sua magia?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Eu sou o único que pode te ensinar. Até Dumbledore sabe disso. Pergunte a ele.

- É exatamente isso o que eu vou fazer; pedir a opinião dele. Aposto que ele vai concordar em eu ser treinada por um Comensal da Morte.

- Dumbledore vai pensar que eu vou te matar por você ser sangue-ruim.

- É? Eu pensaria isso também. Ai.. – Hermione sentira uma forte dor de cabeça e uma ligeira exaustão. Ainda estava meio fraca, notara isso. – E não me chame de sangue-ruim.

- Acontece que eu não vou te matar. E eu já provei isso pra você.

- Provou nada! Isso pode ser muito bem um plano!

- Pra que? Te entregar pra Voldemort depois que você ficar super-poderosa e "_não-vulnerável_"? Com certeza nunca tive oportunidades melhores. – Ele respondera irônico.

- Eu já escolhi um lado. – Ela dissera depois de outra forte dor de cabeça.

- Legal. Quer saber usar sua magia ou não?

- E o que você ganha com isso? Porque seu interesse? – Ela perguntara fazendo agora com que Ephram ficasse momentaneamente mudo, mas logo ele respirara entediado.

- Magia Elemental me fascina. Não é da minha conta como você vai usá-la depois.

- Mesmo? Então como você _matou_ Lílian Potter?

Hermione vira quase que em câmera lenta o Comensal mudar a sua pele para três tons mais pálido, antes de levantar da poltrona como uma fera sinistra derrubando a mesinha de centro que os separava. Ele vagamente lembrara Draco da vez que Hermione entrara em sua Penseira só que de um jeito bem mais assustador.

Hermione sentira um calafrio sinistro na espinha sentindo as próprias mãos geladas, sabia que aquele seu comentário, como seu tom irritaria por demais o Comensal como já estava fazendo há algum tempo e sabia como aquilo era arriscado se surpreendendo com a própria indiferença àquela situação que botava em risco sua vida. Mas não conseguia reprimir sua aspereza frente à Ephram que parecia a representação e sustentação de tudo que a atormentava.

Mas fora inesperada a forma como o Comensal reagira. Parecia possuído ou que havia acordado alguma sombra sinistra no fundo de seus olhos negros, a mesma sombra que parecera haver nos olhos de Draco no fim do ritual, algo realmente maligno, se sobrepusera como um vampiro pra cima de Hermione que sentira de forma gelada e áspera a real definição do Medo.

- _Eu não o fiz._ – Ele dissera numa fúria contida como que ela o estive estendendo um crucifixo.

A sombra negra permanecera por encarar as regaladas amêndoas por algum longo tempo até que se retirara de perto dela. Ela vira a fera se recolher pra sua cela enquanto o Comensal apoiava-se de cabeça baixa contra a lareira da cabana.

– Você sabe o que significa o ritual que você viu?

Hermione se surpreendera de novo com aquela pergunta, quase esquecera de tal ritual. O que significa... Significava diversas coisas distintas na cabeça de Hermione... Inclusive que Draco não a amava mais... Que se tornara um assassino... _Se oferecera como Assassino._

– _Significa que Draco aceitou a missão de matar seu precioso amiguinho_.

- Harry... – murmurara Hermione.

Aquela não fora a resposta que esperara ouvir, era muito mais cortante e terrível que as respostas que sua mente formulara. Ephram se virara pra ela, não mais com uma sombra sinistra, mas na sua posição inicial de Comensal agindo contra a própria natureza. Ele vira o cenho da castanha se franzir numa posição forte, mas ao mesmo tempo não disposta a ouvir aquela realidade fatal que ele conhecia.

- Voldemort batizou Draco como seu herdeiro. Herdeiro dos poderes de Slytherin. Sabe o que isso significa? – A castanha não respondera apenas engolindo em seco. – Significa que Voldemort passou a maldição adiante. Deu a Draco todos os poderes inabaláveis de Salazar Slytherin, poderes que não tem mais utilidade nos seu próprio corpo, para matar Potter e todo o exército que se unir a ele.

- Que poderes?

- Ahh... Não depender mais de varinhas, instintos não-humanos, leitura e manipulação da mente... – O Comensal rira sarcástico fazendo com que Hermione mesmo imaginasse os absurdos poderes adicionais de que não falara. – E por aí vai... Voldermort transformou Draco numa arma _invencível_.

- _Invencível_? – Perguntara Hermione quase sem voz.

- Bem... quase. – O comensal dera um meio sorriso perigoso que arrepiara novamente a castanha. – Ele é só um lado da moeda.

Outro silêncio se estendera entre os dois de forma sinistra, Hermione sabia que tinha de ouvir tudo...

– Você se apóia ao amor de Draco na esperança que ele mude ou renegue de uma vez por todas tudo que conhece desde que nasceu, mas ele não é mais capaz disso. Entende? Ele fechou o juramento com Voldemort. Ele decidiu por livre e espontânea vontade fazer o ritual. Deve estar preparada Granger, para o que virá. Draco mudou. Argumentos sentimentais nunca mais funcionarão com ele, maior que todos os poderes que ele vai adquirir com o tempo depois desse ritual, é a imunidade aos sentimentos que ele adquiriu. _O herdeiro de Slytherin não pode amar_

Hermione não conseguira conter uma lágrima que escapara de suas íris orgulhosas.

– O romance de vocês dois acabou. Outra historia começa agora, porque o que vocês passaram não importa mais a ninguém. Agora é uma questão de ficar vivo ou não. E se quiser ficar viva vai ter que aprender mais do que fazer redemoinhos de neve. Antes de ficar forte por fora precisa ficar forte por dentro. E seu emocional Dramático e Amargurado é o mais vulnerável que eu já tive o desprazer de analisar. Aproveite que Draco te abandonou, escolheu um lado... E desista dele também. Não há mais esperança para você dois. Dessa vez o patamar é mais alto e obscuro. Vai por mim. - prendia-se diante do Comensal, obrigando-se a ouvir todas as respostas às questões que há tantos meses somavam-se em sua cabeça. – Agora, está disposta a ouvir toda a história, _Herdeira de Sépia das Pedras_?

A resposta àquela proposta foi a forte ventania que derrubara as tábuas da janela da cabana que adentrara no local apagando todas as chamas que haviam ali. Velas e Lareira, tudo ficara na mais completa escuridão. Hermione acabara por tropeçar e cair na poltrona de novo ao ouvir os barulhos de Ephram saltando astutamente entre os móveis provavelmente indo pegar sua varinha. Hermione também achara a sua rápido, e toda aquela chuva invadindo a cabana meio que despertara Hermione para o que realmente estava acontecendo ali e sentira-se tentada por amaldiçoar Ephram aproveitando-se da distração do Comensal.

- Essa cabana está se deteriorando. – reclamara Ephram enquanto ia em direção ao estrago na janela.

Então algo mais forte que ela, que ela não conseguira entender, mas que condenara, fizera com que ela não seguisse adiante com o seu plano de derrubar o Comensal e cair fora dali. Ela dera uma curta risada sarcástica do comentário do Comensal se levantando também da poltrona.

- Se Daniel Conl estivesse aqui provavelmente diria: "_Eu não tenho que pensar nisso agora. Eu vou ficar maluco se pensar. Eu penso nisso amanhã._"

Ephram rira por dentro ao reconhecer aquela expressão de seu jovem aluno e concertara a janela apenas com um movimento simples da Varinha.

- _Reparo_. – Enfeitiçara Ephram. – Daniel é bom garoto. _Ao contrario de Draco, nunca apreciou a violência._ – Dissera fazendo a castanha dar um meio sorriso no escuro enquanto dizia um feitiço para iluminar o lugar.

- _Lumox._

Então outro baque acontecera surpreendendo os dois, dessa vez um estalar muito forte como que se uma terceira pessoa acabasse de aparatar ali, pensara Hermione em choque. E de fato o era. O terceiro bruxo no meio da luz fraca da varinha de Hermione acertara um murro pesado na cara de Ephram arrastando-o com brutalidade contra a parede forçando um braço contra o pescoço do Comensal enquanto apontava a varinha pro seu peito.

- Tudo bem! Eu não gosto mais de você! Eu estou disposto a usar tudo o que você me ensinou para acabar contigo agora mesmo se não me disser o que fez com a Hermione!

Todas as luzes da cabana se acenderam magicamente revelando um jovem de cabelos loiros e espetados o que fizera com que Hermione desse um salto pra trás e abrisse um sorriso realmente feliz.

– Daniel! – Gritara a castanha fazendo o loiro virar-se pra ela imediatamente, mas ainda sem soltar o Comensal.

– Ah você está viva! Graças a Merlin! – Dissera Daniel Conl euforicamente aliviado. – Agora fica na sua aí se não quiser que eu mesmo mate você. Eu te odeio agora!

– Hã?

– Faz idéia do que eu passei por você?! – Gritara Daniel agora parecendo realmente transtornado e logo embaralhado. – O diretor foi atacado!

– Como assim? – Exclamara Hermione completamente confusa.

– Solte-me Daniel. Eu não quero matar você. – dissera Ephram entre dentes divido entre o tédio e a irritação. Aquele moleque havia ficado realmente forte.

– Tudo bem. Eu não vou julgar você. – Dissera o loiro ainda ameaçador.

Hermione intacta estava sem reação. Não conseguira forças para atacar o Comensal, mas não sabia se vê-lo sendo atacado pelo amigo a confortava ou não. Não conhecia as verdadeiras intenções do bruxo.

– Daniel está reagindo... isso é novidade. – Dissera Ephram sentindo o braço de Daniel pressionar ainda mais sua garganta.

– Não estou transformado dessa vez. – Dissera o garoto numa expressão ameaçadora que Hermione nunca vira no amigo antes.

Lembra-se da ultima vez que Daniel enfrentara Ephram na floresta proibida e em como Daniel devia estar se sentindo desde então já que fracassara na missão de protegê-la e sentira um carinho ainda maior pelo amigo.

– Porém sempre precipitado. – Dissera Ephram numa voz entediada um segundo antes de empurrar Daniel contra a outra extremidade da Cabana.

Tudo acontecera rápido demais do ponto de vista de Hermione que ainda estava muito fraca e sem reação. Os dois bruxos se puseram em posição de duelo enquanto suas varinhas magicamente transformaram-se em duas espadas de esgrima.

– Tudo bem, vamos brincar...

– Olha, já sei de quem Draco puxou os péssimos hábitos. – Dissera Conl no mesmo tom enquanto investira contra Ephram.

Hermione observava tudo como de camarote. Era como se tivesse sido transferida novamente para o torneio de Esgrima. Mas agora era tudo real, era uma batalha verdadeira entre Adolescente e Comensal, _Aluno e Professor_. Era de certa forma emocionante. Ephram era incrível, parecia um vampiro sinistro do século XVII movendo-se numa velocidade sobrenatural, mas Daniel também lutava incrivelmente. Tinha agilidade também incrível e parecia já conhecer, ou melhor,_prever_ os movimentos do Comensal.

Hermione surpreendera-se com os movimentos de Daniel. Ele estava diferente, lutava sério, mais sério do que qualquer outra vez que presenciara. Ficava óbvio que Daniel não dera nem um terço de si no torneio, estava lutando melhor meio que no mesmo nível do Comensal. _Lutava melhor que Draco_. Hermione por um momento perguntara-se se não havia Daniel perdido propositalmente o torneio.

– Bela investida. Estou pasmo Dan. – Dissera Ephram sarcástico, porém com uma porcentagem de orgulho sincero.

– Conte pra mim. Só pra mim, você é pai do Draco. – Brincara Daniel, porem nada amigável batendo com força a própria espada na de Ephram fazendo esse tropeçar para um lado. Ephram não permitia-se baixar a guarda nenhum momento, nem havia como.

- Não. Draco é filho de Sírius Black. É fato que Narcisa se enroscara bastante com o Maroto antes de se casar com meu irmão. – Respondera Ephram indiferente também investindo contra Daniel que defendia-se com vigor.

Hermione temia que Daniel se distraísse por demais com o próprio sarcasmo e acabasse saindo ferido. Sabia como o garoto era inconseqüente e gostava de uma boa implicância. Porém ele estava sério, tinha um olhar decidido.

- Engraçado. – respondera o loiro de cabelos espetados logo depois de levar um curto arranhão no ombro.

Arranhão que não significava nada naquele duelo, Hermione pensara, uma vez que era obvio ali que Daniel é quem tinha a vantagem. O loiro dera apenas um sorrisinho perigoso ao notar a própria ferida e investira novamente avançando contra Ephram.

- Não acredita? – Dissera Ephram enquanto defendia-se sem facilidade alguma das investidas de Daniel – 30% de todos os pais bruxos não se dão conta que eles estão criando os filhos de outro.

- Pelo o que eu ouvi, paternidade falsa chega a 10%. – Dissera Daniel rindo-se sarcástico enquanto quase perdera a espada para Ephram, mas escapara dando outro murro na cara do Comensal que cuspira sangue dessa vez.

- Isso é o que nossas mães querem que acreditemos. – Dissera Ephram devolvendo o soco em Daniel que caíra no chão, mas logo dando uma rasteira no Comensal. Hermione não conseguia acompanhar direito, mas logo os dois já estavam de pé lutando de igual para igual. - 50 douradas que estou certo.

- Aceito seu dinheiro. – Daniel cortara horizontalmente a barriga de Ephram de leve, mas fazendo com que o Comensal exclamasse de dor o que fez com que Hermione inconscientemente exclamasse também.

- Daniel Não!

- Está tudo bem, ele não se atinge fácil. É tipo uma barata. – Dissera o loiro de cabelos espetados descontraído para a castanha quase como se fosse um treino aquele duelo. Então o loiro se virara pra ela de novo com outra expressão. – Espera ai, você não devia estar preocupada com ele.

- Está sensível? Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que o cara que te botava pra dormir era o seu pai. – Dissera Ephram retomando o duelo.

- Draco não é adotado cara, você usa drogas? Você é TIO dele, o viu nascer! – Respondera Daniel no meio do estalar das duas espadas.

- Eu fui um drogado, não confio nas minhas lembranças.

- Vamos apostar 100 douradas!

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem com isso?! Isso não está sendo nada divertido! – Esbanjara Hermione finalmente se intrometendo entre os dois.

Fora muito rápido. A castanha se jogara entre dois num salto só. Daniel recuara imediatamente sua investida ao ver Hermione, chegando a quase a se desequilibrar. Porém ela logo sentira uma lâmina fria cortá-la de leve na lateral do braço esquerdo. Surpresa e ainda sentido a ardência vira-se para encarar Ephram que mantinha um olhar indiferente e a espada ainda estendida.  
– Achou o que? Que eu nunca me permitiria machucar você? Foi muito idiota em se colocar no meio de um duelo assim... – dissera Ephram ainda indiferente respondendo ao olhar acusador da castanha. Daniel por sua vez tentara avançar pra cima do Comensal novamente.

– Seu miserável! – Esbanjara Daniel, mas Hemione o segurara.

– Chega Daniel! Pare! O erro foi meu! – Dizia Hermione tentando impedir o amigo feroz de continuar aquele duelo inútil.

– Comovente. – Dissera Ephram dando as costas aos dois e se jogando na poltrona de forma desleixada enquanto os dois bruxos ainda o olhavam de forma totalmente desnorteada perante aquela indiferença do comensal. – Anda, você veio buscá-la. Imagino que já esteja na hora de vocês darem o fora daqui. Eu já disse tudo o que tinha pra dizer e senhorita Granger, ela até já parece disposta a fazer a viagem de volta e eu já matei a saudade com o meu aluno querido. – dizia Ephram cinicamente. – Então, vão embora daqui logo ou se atrasarão para a formatura de vocês. Imagino que vocês estejam doidos para reverem Draco... Eu não imagino que tipo de feitiço miraculoso você usou para aparatar aqui, mas pode ter certeza que o mesmo processo pra voltar pra Hogwarts não vai funcionar. Não dá pra desaparatar por aqui. Vocês também não vão conseguir voar com esse tempo, tem um segundo cavalo no estábulo lá fora. – Terminara o Comensal sem nem ao menos dar uma ultima olhada para os dois. Hermione registrara aquela ultima informação como a prova viva de sua estupidez.

– Tinha outro cavalo o tempo todo?

–Bellatrix II. Trate-a bem. 

Hermione prendia-se à cintura de Daniel com firmeza enquanto o garoto guiava a égua emprestada em alta velocidade para cada vez mais próximo dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Os dois pareciam já estar a mais de três horas cavalgando sem dizer muita coisa, perdidos nos últimos acontecimentos. Pela segurança de Hermione, Daniel ainda transfigurara uma capa longa e cor de sangue que cobria Hermione até a cabeça. Já haviam fugido da tempestade, já era noite na estrada, mas já podiam ver as luzes de Hogwarts. Talvez por ser o encerramento do ano, mas Hogwarts nunca lhes parecera tão radiante e convidativa.

– Como conseguiremos entrar nos terrenos da Escola? O portal...

– Eu te disse que o diretor foi atacado. – Dissera Daniel ao mesmo tempo que fizera com que Bellatrix II apertasse o galope e entrasse nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Do nada Hermione vira Daniel sacar uma varinha branca e comprida das vestes que reconhecera imediatamente e eufórica, ser a de Dumbledore, e apontara para o alto fazendo um movimento simples que fizera uma luz subir com velocidade para o céu e explodir silenciosamente como fogos mudos.

– Pronto, agora o portal finalmente está fechado.

- Eu não acredito que você atacou Dumbledore!

– O que queria que eu fizesse? Ele não iria compreender e esperar a gente. Também não deixaria sua varinha sobe minha custódia de bom grado...

- Quem deixaria? – Exclamara Hermione não acreditando no que Daniel fora capaz de fazer.

Tinha vontade de dar um sermão no seu amigo inconseqüente, mas não conseguira deixar de rir. Daniel pegara um atalho indo em direção a Floresta Proibida.

– E agora, o que foi?

– Devem estar nos procurando pelo castelo, temos que pensar num plano Z. – Dissera Daniel depois de parar e olhar em volta da floresta e em direção ao castelo. Ele ajudara Hermione a descer e logo saltara também.

– Bem... Vamos somar as opções que temos... – dissera Hermione tentando pensar racionalmente, mas logo sendo cortada pelo loiro.

– Devagar mocinha, primeiro vamos receber um ao outro decentemente. – Hermione levantara uma sobrancelha achando engraçada a reação do loiro.

– Está bem. Sentiu minha falta? – Perguntara a castanha irônica.

– Sim. Consegui ver a lousa sem sua cabeça grande na frente, os pássaros cantavam mais serenamente pela manhã. Você perdeu o juízo? Não enviar nenhuma notícia? Tem cartazes expondo a minha cara dentro desse castelo, estou sendo caçado! – Daniel respirara fundo antes de continuar um pouco mais calmo.- Quero um relatório completo da sua missão resgate do nosso amigo-vil lá. O que obviamente não ocorreu bem, mas você está inteira então isso já é um sucesso. – Dissera o loiro tentando manter a calma sem muito (nenhum) sucesso.

- Relatório? – dissera Hermione irritada. – Espera aí. E quanto a você? Porque demorou tanto pra me resgatar? Você simplesmente me mandou sozinha para aquele ninho de Comensais da Morte!

– Ei você não pareceu achar o plano tão insano assim no inicio...!

– Eu estava vulnerável! Pra que você serve se não me reprimir em momentos como esse?! Que tipo de amigo é você?!

– Ei! Eu não sou tão inconseqüente assim, ta bom?! – brigara o loiro infantilmente fazendo a garota entreabrir a boca pasma. – Eu enfeiticei a sua varinha antes de você ir. Não te mandei as cegas. Assim que você usasse o "_Lumox_" eu seria aparatado pra onde você estivesse, até de baixo d'água, imediatamente. Não tenho culpa se você demorou tanto para...

- Lumox? Você por acaso pensa?! Por que não usou outro feitiço para nos interligar? Não sei, Estupefaça ou Expeliarmos por exemplo? Algo que usasse quando estivesse em Perigo!

– Eu achei que um lugar que você estaria em perigo fosse um lugar escuro! Achei você seria inteligente de iluminar onde pisa assim que chegasse nos terrenos da mansão.

– E não passou pela sua cabeça me avisa?

– Não teve tempo pra isso! Não peça ajuda do capeta se não está disposta a arriscar a sua alma – Os dois pararam eufóricos sem ar, se encarando derrotados. – Então... Conte-me tudo. O que falaram?

– Nada. Ele não sabe que eu estive lá. – Dissera Hermione de forma rápida desviando os olhos. Daniel parecera prestes a protestar, mas optara por rir sarcástico.

– Que bom... ao menos não foi em vão...

– Quando eu cheguei lá ele já estava selando o juramento. O ritual já estava completo. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer...

– Mesmo? – perguntara Daniel interrogador, Hermione desviara os olhos novamente. - E Ephram?

– Me encontrou lá, desmaiada... Não me entregou, também não parecia na intenção de me matar. Cuidou de mim...- Ela dizia, também estranhando mais uma vez aquelas atitudes do Comensal em sua mente. - Não tenho muitas respostas quanto a isso.

Hermione não sabia exatamente o porque não relatara tudo o que Ephram lhe dissera e sua proposta para o amigo, mas sentira-se mais aliviada por não ter de fazê-lo naquele momento. Daniel acenava afirmativamente pro nada concordando com a tese de Hermione, ainda confuso, porém começando a se acalmar.

– Tio Ephram é um sujeito estranho... Mas não vamos deixar de nos questionar quanto a isso mais tarde. – Ele dissera por fim olhando pra ela.

Hermione concordara também com a cabeça sentindo um calor confortável no peito. Por um momento sentira vontade de abraçar o amigo, mas acabara por oprimir sua emoção automaticamente.

– Obrigado. – Ela dissera por fim quase sem voz. Daniel engolira em seco tentando também não fraquejar na firmeza improvisada.

– Tudo bem... – Ele dissera e logo ficara um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois.

Onde Hermione revivia por alguns segundos em sua mente os últimos momentos que tivera com o amigo antes de ir à mansão, também ali na floresta proibida. Finalmente se dera conta que ele fora o único que presenciara seu momento mais vulnerável e ouvira suas declarações mais intimas e sinceras sobre Draco. Aquele Francês ali na sua frente... O Sonserino Galinha e Canalha que tanto a irritava...

– Creio que Bellatrix II possa ficar solta aqui na floresta sem muita preocupação. Pelo menos duvido que algum ser obscuro à amedronte. – Ele dissera fazendo uma última carícia na crina negra da Égua de profundos olhos azuis escuros.

A égua fora então mais para adentro da floresta, quase que satisfeita por ter completado sua missão, mas Hermione sentira quase que uma impressão de ter visto a égua encará-la por alguns segundos antes de partir. Hermione se encolhera inconscientemente se perguntando idiotamente se aquela égua estaria disposta a torturá-la também. Então voltara-se para Daniel de forma receosa.

– Olha Dan... por favor... não conte ao Draco que eu fui...

- Olha eu não vou te prometer mais nada, ta bom?!– Exaltara-se o Francês de repente, assustando até a si mesmo.

Daniel respirara pesadamente ao ver que Hermione encarava-lhe de volta serenamente sem questionar a posição do amigo que respirara derrotado e envergonhado.

– Então... O que será que nos espera nessa Guerra?

– Ephram disse que Draco será quase invencível. – Dissera Hermione simplesmente olhando pro mesmo ponto no céu que Daniel.

– Invencível, ham?

– Huhum – Acenara Hermione afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– O desgraçado me superou de novo... Ele vai ficar quinze vezes mais insuportável...

– Disse algo sobre matar o Harry pessoalmente também e receber todos os poderes de Slytherin.

– Ele vai ter que matar o pela-saco e ainda vai receber por isso? Legal! _Eu_ devia ter me oferecido a Voldemort. – Brincara Daniel já dando iniciativa para voltar para o castelo, mas Hermione segurara-o pelo braço o loiro virara-se e vira Hermione mirando o chão.

– Vi Draco fazer algo horrível lá... algo _imperdoável_. – Daniel engolira em seco mirando Hermione ainda por algum tempo até então enlaçá-la num abraço apertado. A garota respirava contra o peito do loiro só então percebendo o quanto estava exausta.

– Independente do que aconteça adiante, eu sempre estarei com você. Não vou deixar ninguém te fazer mal...

– Eu não sei mais que mal há pra ser feito à mim, Dan. – Dissera Hermione sem voz enquanto espremera-se mais contra o abraço de Daniel. O loiro apenas acariciara as madeixas da castanha que encaixavam-se abaixo de seu queixo.

– Eu nunca irei te abandonar. Nem você, nem o Draco.

– Ele não é mais o mesmo. – Hermione dissera finalmente entregando-se à gordas lágrimas que ardiam todo trajeto a partir de seus olhos. Daniel abraçara a castanha com mais força sentido-a frágil em seus braços, derrubada... parecia prestes a se desfazer em vários cacos a qualquer momento.

- _Eu vou trazê-lo de volta pra você._

A lua continuava a iluminar os dois jovens dentro da floresta que se davam aquele curto momento de desabafo para consolarem um ao outro, já que eram os únicos com quem conseguiriam fazer isso.

Hermione sabia que Daniel não teria poderes para interferir nas maldições sinistras de Voldemort e que provavelmente também não seria ouvido por Draco. Mas sua afirmação, por irrealista que fosse, a acalmara momentaneamente. Ele usara aquele tom decidido de Sonserino malandro que sabe o que faz, e sabia que podia confiar nele. Era irônico o modo como Conl, também filho de Comensais da Morte, não cogitara nem por um momento lutar do outro lado naquela guerra que não fosse ao seu lado. O destemido Daniel Conl... Como é que ele fora parar na Sonserina?

– Como que você foi parar na Sonserina? – Perguntara Hermione rindo-se ao sair do abraço do amigo.

– Minha má índole. – respondera o loiro de forma simples fazendo a amiga rir sarcástica.

– Claro...

– E você? Que animal você é? – perguntara o loiro enquanto caminhavam juntos em direção ao castelo depois de um dia agitado.

– Sabe que... eu não me lembro... – Dissera Hermione finalmente se dando conta daquele fato, não conseguia se lembrar da forma que assumira quando tomara a poção da transformação. – Que animal acha que eu sou?

– Um Felino, com certeza! – Dissera o loiro descontraído sem notar que a castanha parara atônita de acompanhá-lo. – _Que outro animal refletiria a sua personalidade Amarguradamente Orgulhosa e Independente?_

– Jovem Mestre. – Chamara uma voz idosa atrás do homem de capa negra que terminava de prender a cela num majestoso cavalo albino. A capa negra arrastara-se na terra ainda úmida ao vira-se para o idoso de olhar preocupado. – Mestre Malfoy... Há muitas coisas que eu vi acontecer nessa casa nos últimos vinte anos dos quais eu nunca achei correto... Coisas que, eu rezava intimamente, para que você nunca tivesse que se envolver... Coisas que eu devia ter conversado contigo há mais tempo...

O homem idoso respirara pesadamente antes de continuar ao ver que não seria interrompido.

– Os seus pais... Digo, principalmente o seu pai... Eu não sei como lhe dizer isso Jovem Mestre, mas... Essa Guerra... está _errada_. Você devia ir embora daqui... Embora para longe... Procurar viver e ser feliz longe disso, não se prender nas decisões egoístas de seus pais... O tipo de coisa que ele pretende com essa guerra é errada demais... É _cruel_. Eu também não sou o maior simpatizante dos nascidos-trouxa, mas não acredito que eles sejam inferiores a nós...

O homem novamente respirara pesadamente como se lhe fosse muito difícil dizer-lhe aquilo tudo.

– Eu acredito que o senhor não seja como o seu pai. Eu vi o senhor crescer, sei que não é capaz das atrocidades que seu pai espera de ti. _As coisas precisam mudar_, senhor.

O homem vira a pele pálida do homem refletir sobre a gigante lua no céu no seu último estágio de lua-cheia. O homem virara-se também para a lua e o velho vira uma linha surgir no maxilar largo e pálido, algo similar a um sorriso, mas que não acalmara o velho em nada. Então o homem subira no cavalo de forma ágil e virara-se para responder na sua voz fria e áspera, porém um tanto quanto acolhedora, ao velho e leal mordomo da mansão que conhecera desde que nem se entendia por gente, antes de partir em alta velocidade para fora das terras-Malfoy.

- _Não se preocupe Charles, as coisas vão mudar._

Hermione estava sentada no peitoril da janela do dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Estática e concentrada na gorda Lua que planava acima da floresta proibida que nunca lhe parecera tão redonda e perto da terra. Como um sol que esquenta o seu rosto exposto em dias de verão, a lua beijava-lhe a face numa brisa gelada e quase densa.

Que pensamentos lhe surgiam à mente? Vai saber... que pensamentos afligem as garotas feridas que passam horas olhando para lua? Talvez Hermione estivesse cansada de pensar, talvez só procurasse um jeito de fazer a forte luz prateada da lua embaçar seus pensamentos. Focando-se num ponto único e forte, para que não tivesse de prestar atenção em si mesma. Não queria mais prestar atenção em si mesma, queria ignorar suas lembranças... ignorar seus sentimentos e vontades... Também tinha vontade de abandonar a si mesma.

Ela já havia passado por interrogatórios estranhos vindo de Harry, Ron e Gina. A última em especial meio pálida e sinistramente contida como se estivesse doente ou algo do tipo. Hermione ainda fizera um comentário sobre Gina estar similar a uma morta viva. Enfim ficara sabendo do que Dan fizera enquanto estivera fora, assumindo sua forma para que não notassem sua ausência. Sabia como mais aquele delito seria fatal para a sua vida acadêmica. Mas enfim sua explicação não passara de uma rápida ida atrás de Draco, mas dissera nunca ter conseguido chegar na mansão, para o alívio dos amigos que a cobriram de sermões, mas dos quais ela não se importara nem um pouco. Nem ao menos se defendera de nenhuma acusação à sua irresponsabilidade.

Sabia também que Daniel havia sido chamado à diretoria logo que pisara no castelo e dera de frente com o Professor Snape, (o que resultou numa interessante discussão onde Conl era visto como terrorista de Hogwarts e onde o próprio alegava ter sido seqüestrado por Comensais e enfeitiçado pela maldição Impérius e que lógico, não possuía nenhuma lembrança do ocorrido. ¬¬) e que provavelmente não sairia coisa boa de lá.

Naquele momento Hermione ouvia o som alto e festivo do Salão Principal do castelo, onde sabia estar ocorrendo uma formatura. Não tinha intenções de descer, e sem querer meio que uma jogada conveniente do destino, também esquecera-se de comprar um vestido de formatura. Usara isso como argumento para uma insistente melhor amiga ruiva, recusando todas as sugestões da amiga que de hora em hora subia para o dormitório para tentar convencer-la mais uma vez de descer.

Mas Hermione continuava por encarar a Lua, com a cabeça jogada pra trás apoiada no batente da janela quase que conseguindo excluir todo o som exterior do dormitório vazio.

**

A pequena menina pisava descalça na grama verde, corria entre as árvores grossas, escondia-se dela aos risos, brincava com ela como um anjo no seu pequenino vestido ciano. Uma melodia tocava escondida no bosque, sussurrava em seus ouvidos, uma melodia que ela sabia vir da menina, na sua voz delicada e inocente.

_"As the moon kindles the night  
(Como a lua ilumina a noite)  
As the wind kindles the fire  
(Como o vento ilumina o fogo)  
As the rain fills every ocean  
(Como a chuva enche cada oceano)  
And the Sun the Earth  
(E o Sol, a terra)  
So your heart will kindle my heart  
(Então seu coração iluminará o meu coração)"_

Aquela canção feria de leve o seu peito, como doía ao fim de um romance triste, no alívio do fim da tormenta, como doía ao ser consolado e abraçado quando ainda tens o corpo dolorido das violações que sofreu. Era a dor do alivio do fim, da saudade, da angustia. Era sentir-se chorar por dentro... doía o modo como aquela menininha cantava e brincava com ela, era carinhosa quando ela já não sabia mais o que era _carinho_. Ela continuava a segui-la...

_"Take my heart  
(Pegue meu coração)  
Take my heart__  
(Pegue meu coração)  
Kindle it with your heart  
(Ilumine-o com o seu coração)  
And my heart cannot be  
(E meu coração não pode ser)  
Kindled without you  
(Iluminado sem você)  
With your heart will kindle my heart  
(Com o seu coração iluminará o meu coração)"_

Ela ainda vira a pequena menina dançar livre como uma fada entre as árvores, equilibrar-se nas pedras e pendura-se nas árvores com seus cheios cabelos cor de trigo, de cana, sacudirem-se ao vento. A menina dera um último sorriso comprometedor, seu olhar amêndoa lembrando-a vagamente dos tons amarelos no pêlo da gata do Filch e desaparecera. Deixando apenas o seu perfume de margaridas no ar.

**

- Íris! - Hermione acordara sobressaltada com o piar da coruja inquieta que pousara com um grande pacote à sua frente.

Devia ter cochilado por apenas poucos segundos, ainda tocava no salão o fim da mesma melodia vinda do salão que há pouco tentava ignorar. Sentira um calor sinistro nas maçãs do rosto ao lembrar do rosto da menina dos seus sonhos sem perceber que com a mão direita segurava firme o pingente de cristal em seu pescoço.

– O que isso quer dizer?! – Perguntara Hermione inquieta enfim respirando derrotada, só então notando a coruja cinza a sua frente que batia as asas, impaciente.

Hermione pegara o pacote e dera um biscoito pra coruja que o rejeitara e partira imediatamente. Havia um pequeno rolo de pergaminho uma nota.

**"**_**Tente estar tão deslumbrante essa noite como sua antecessora, Herdeira de Sépia.  
Eu voltarei para buscá-lo.**_

Seu Professor.**"**

- Hey! Ruiva! – Gina congelara dos saltos ao alto de seu coque cor de fogo ao ouvir aquele sotaque francês atrás de si.

"_Ah Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!_" pensava a ruiva optando no fim por continuar seu caminho, muito mais acelerado ignorando aquele chamado, mas parara de supetão ao ver que o Sonserino a alcançara e se colocara em seu caminho com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios.

– _Minha Garota._

– Saia da minha frente! – Gritara a ruiva de pequenas sardas no rosto. Daniel rira-se surpreso da reação da garota.

– Mas que isso Ginão? Por que esse tratamento especial?

– Eu nunca! Nunca ! Nunca vou perdoar o que você fez comigo!

– _O que eu fiz com você?_ – Repetira Daniel Conl logo após de acenar sedutoramente para um grupo de meninas que passara quase babando ao ver o loiro em vestes de gala. Seu cenho ficara franzido ao virar-se para a ruiva de novo, fingidamente ofendido. – Não sei do que você está falando não.

– Toda a sua armação! Se passando por Hermione! Saiba... Saiba que... Eu retiro tudo o que disse antes! Eu te desprezo com todas as minhas forças! – Dissera Gina nervosamente transtornada. O loiro apenas torcera o rosto como se tentasse resgatar alguma lembrança bem distante.

– O que você disse? Não lembro não. Repete pra mim aí, por favor. Pra ver se refresca um pouco a minha mascara arrogante, digo... memória. – Dissera Daniel sem conseguir conter a gargalhada no meio das palavras.

– Gina que foi? Parece que vai vomitar. – Dissera Harry chegando por trás da ruiva que realmente já alcançara uns tons de verde na pele.

Mas então Daniel parara instantaneamente estabelecendo no lugar uma expressão bem apreensiva e transtornada. Harry cruzara seu olhar com Daniel o que resultou numa expressão tão tensa quanto chegando a dar meio passa pra trás. Gina olhara de um para o outro tentando somar o elegível, mas achando graça daquela situação estranha.

– Conl. – dissera Harry simplesmente de queixo em pé tentando disfarçar o próprio desconforto.

– Potter. – respondera Daniel no mesmo tom. – Audacioso em aparecer na minha frente depois da meia hora de surra que eu te dei. Eu devia surrá-lo de porrada mais uma vez até você querer arrancas suas unhas do pé seu Grifinório de Merda! - dissera o Francês de forma desafiadora.

Gina virara-se para Harry, só agora ela notara a marca roxa em volta do olho verde do rapaz quase invisível atrás dos óculos. Sua expressão imediatamente afetada fizera Gina olhar para o amigo de forma assustada como se estivesse de frente para um maluco.

– Eu que devia quebrar todos os seus ossos e passar a ferro o seu coro cabeludo pra ver se abaixa esses espinhos na sua cabeça seu francês mentiroso aproveitador de Merda!

– EI! Você é um pervertido, valeu?! – exaltara-se Daniel apontando pra cara do moreno de forma acusadora.

Harry olhara em volta constrangido e engolira em seco em irritação como se Daniel acabasse de jogar um balaço com força em sua nuca no meio de uma partida de quadribol.

– Como é que eu ia saber seu idiota?

– Você devia ser internado numa clínica psiquiatra seu tarado!

- Ora seu ... – Harry avançara em Daniel, mas fora impedido por Gina que se prepusera em defesa no meio dos dois enquanto Daniel apenas se afastava alguns passos dizendo "Sai de perto Psicopata!".

– Chega! O que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês estão doidos?

– Nada! Não se meta onde não foi chamada! – responderam os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo e logo voltando-se a um estado mais calmo numa velocidade sinistra, o que fizera Gina realmente considerar a insanidade.

– Pelo visto não foi expulso, por que será? – Alfinetara Harry em resposta. Gina entre os dois apenas olhava de um pra outro.

– _Hogwarts é minha._ – Respondera Daniel com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

– Fico me perguntando a que armações e mentiras cabulosas você recorreu para se livrar de mais essa. Não vai escapar pra sempre. Quem muito corre um dia tropeça. Sabe que isso é fato, não sabe?– Dissera o moreno com um olhar sarcasticamente atencioso.

Gina virara-se para Daniel e vira uma expressão séria, nova no rosto do rapaz, ele parecia livre de qualquer sarcasmo e ironia. Parecia mesmo afetado, vulnerável. Dessa vez Gina sabia que o loiro não estava brincando, estava realmente ofendido.

- Olha... – começara o francês numa voz tímida e meio fraca. – Pode não parecer, mas eu não sou só Escrotisse. _Ao contrário do que vocês pensam, eu também sou capaz de atitudes honestas e corretas._

Um silêncio perturbador ficara entre os três até que a voz arrastada do Professor Snape fizera com os três despertassem de forma desagradável.

– Potter, preciso que compareça a diretoria, por favor.

– De novo? Mas o que foi agora? – reclamara Harry, o professor divertira-se com a irritação do garoto.

– Nada demais. É só que o professor Dumbledore gostaria de saber por que a varinha dele fora encontrada junto de seu equipamento de quadribol...

– O QUE? – Virara-se Harry sobressaltado para Daniel que mantinha-se indiferente. – Mas foi ele que atacou o diretor! Dumbledore viu ele! Ele está com a varinha! Não eu!

– Ah, como se os Comensais da Morte cheios de ódio no coração que usaram o Imperius em mim, fossem deixar _a varinha de Alvo Dumbledore_ de presente pra mim haoiHOIAH. – Harry continuava a olhar pasmo para a caraça de pau do francês. Harry espumava de ferocidade como um cachorro louco.

– Acalme-se Potter. Preocupe-se mais em explicar o quê que a varinha do diretor estava fazendo nas suas coisas. – Dissera Snape no seu tom enojado. – Acompanhe-me.

Harry seguira o professor sem antes dar uma ultima olhada assassina para o loiro de cabelos espetados.

- É, acalme-se Potter. – Respondera o loiro acenando com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Daniel!

- Ele usa magia negra!– Defendera-se Daniel automaticamente ao ser surpreendido pela Ruiva que vira-se para ele com o olhar interrogador. Logo Daniel passara as mãos nos cabelos tentando disfarçar o próprio nervosismo. – Não me chame pelo primeiro nome Ginão. Você ainda não ganhou na loteria para haver algum contato intimo entre nós.

- Vá pro inferno! – Xingara a garota com o rosto quase da mesma cor que os cabelos.

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que _eu não tenho interesse em conhecer a sua família_, cenoura? – Dissera Daniel ainda com um sorriso debochado fazendo o rosto da garota ferve-se mais ainda. – Agora diga-me, onde está a gostosa da sua amiga sangue-ruim?

– Por que não pede informação pra outra pessoa? Procure você mesmo por ela, seu folgado!

– Isso tudo é ciúme? Amor é foda... Já dei a dica Ginão: Joga na loteria. Fica rica que eu caso contigo.

– Vai a merda Conl! Eu prefiro a morte a me casar com um sujeito ridículo e babaca que nem você.

– Hááá que ** .pau.** haioHOIAH

– Seu babaca!

– Loteria _Ginão_. Ganha na Mega Sena Bruxa que eu beijo na boca e digo que é a mulher da minha vida e tudo...

– GRR! Cala a boca! – Mas a discussão dos dois fora interrompida pela voz do diretor que intimidadoramente subira no palco do Salão principal chamando a atenção de todos para si. 

A musica do salão principal cessara, todos prestavam atenção em Dumbledore que há tantos meses não voltava a Hogwarts, porém o sorriso acolhedor no rosto do bruxo não era dos mais despreocupados. Hermione estava no peitoril da escadaria para o salão Principal. Ela inclinara-se de leve e pode ver a atenção de todos preza no que se tornaria o discurso de Dumbledore.

- _"Bruxos e Bruxas de Hogwarts. Vossa compreensão nunca mais será exigida. Há tanto para dizer, há tanto acontecendo lá fora, que não há mais como tentarmos nos isolar do mundo mágico. Não há mais como não nos afetarmos e revoltarmos com o que está acontecendo lá fora.___

– _Mais um ano acabou... Como sabem, voltarão para casa essa noite, após a formatura do sétimo ano o que me fez fazer esse grande baile de despedida. Mas o que não sabem, é que apesar de ser uma festa, a ocasião trás mais pesares do que qualquer outra coisa."_

Dumbledore respirara fundo antes de continuar, deixara seu óculos de meia lua pairar em alguns rostos do salão.

– _"O verdadeiro motivo pelo qual voltarão para casa mais cedo, é o fato de que... a partir de amanhã...__**Estará declarada oficialmente, a Guerra entre os Comensais da Morte de Voldemort e os nascidos trouxas e aliados.**___

Muitos murmúrios e exclamações surgiram em torno do salão e Hermione continuara por assistir aquele discurso do alto da escada. Dumbledore fizera acenos para que os murmúrios cessassem e pudesse continuar.

– _"Para os que estão se formando hoje, por favor, escolham com responsabilidade o modo que irão utilizar o aprendizado adquirido. O espaço de tempo em que decidimos o lado que queremos estar nessa guerra é curto demais.__**Acontece **__rápido demais, em fração de segundos. Às vezes nas ações mais comuns do nosso dia. O modo como vemos o próximo e a nós mesmos. _

– _Vós sois livres para talvez, fazerem a diferença no meio da sangrenta batalha que presenciaremos agora. Não vou enganá-los, dizer que a escolha é fácil e que se esconder não é provavelmente, a maneira mais eficaz de zelar pela própria vida. Não, eu não vou dizer que devem lutar.__**Só quero dizer, lembrar-lhes... de que tens a escolha de lutar.**_____

– _Os Comensais da Morte irão, a partir de amanhã, perseguir e executar todos os nascidos trouxas do mundo-bruxo. E não serão piedosos com aqueles que se opuserem à eles. Por isso, peço, quando este baile acabar, quando estiverem à caminho de casa, que já enumerem providências para o que farão daqui em diante. Quem procurarão primeiro, para onde irão... E que estejam armados, preparados sempre, todo o trajeto. Pois independente de com quem estejam, estejam certos de que estarão sempre sozinhos.___

– _A partir de amanhã não cometam o erro ingênuo de confiar em alguém... E cuidado com as influências, com o que irão ouvir. Estejam preparados para filtrar todas as informações que obtiverem, pois nenhuma será segura. Voldemort têm espiões na Associação de Aurores, Nas escolas e Universidades Mágicas, Nos Hospitais Bruxos, Em todos os meios de comunicação... No Ministério da Magia! E se for necessário, os Comensais da Morte estão dispostos a usarem a maldição Imperius em qualquer bruxo que lhe for momentaneamente útil. A maldição Imperius não possui antídoto ou imunidade. Só pode ser desfeita pelo Comensal que a lançar, e pode ser feita em qualquer um. Inclusive eu..."_

Dumbledore novamente sentira pelos rostos apreensivos que lhe prestavam atenção, porém sentira o apoio dos professores para que continuasse.

–_"Sei que muitos aqui têm distintas culturas, receberam__**um tipo**__de educação. Afinal, vocês são o reflexo dos bruxos que estão lá fora. Unificá-los num senso comum, uma única opinião para o que está acontecendo lá fora, é uma tarefa impossível. Não posso pedir, para os que concordam com a opressão aos nascidos trouxas, para que a partir de hoje tentem fazer o contrário do que lhes foi ensinado em casa. Eu sinceramente não consigo pensar em todos os motivos que podem fazer um bruxo achar que é superior a outro... Só posso pedir para que questionem, dentro de vocês mesmos, tudo o que estão dispostos a defender.__**Tudo.**___

– _Esqueçam por um momento quem lhes ensinou o que sabem, quem lhes disse como agir. Esqueçam a admiração que sentem por essas pessoas com quem querem parecer e unicamente analisem a ação em si. Lembrem-se dos seus colegas de escola, colegas que vocês se afeiçoaram sem ter conhecimentos de sua origem.__**Nenhum de vocês aqui, nenhum, necessita reprimir outro bruxo ou trouxa, para ser tornar melhor feiticeiro. A magia não fica escassa ao ser dividida, compartilhada. Pelo contrário, se fortalece.**__  
_

– _Saibam evoluir como ser mágico com Sabedoria, mas antes de tudo saibam Evoluir como Seres humanos. Se algum de vocês se acha mais poderoso que alguém aqui, entendam que admitir isso é admitir sua maior responsabilidade sobre aquele que consideras inferior. Se tens maiores condições de fazer alguma diferença, use-a para o bem. Se estão insatisfeitos com qualquer coisa que seja, acolha-a. Não extermine-a._

– _Não tornem-se como os fanáticos líderes dessa Guerra,__**não adotem princípios que não adotaria quando criança.**__(Quando não reconhecia a diferença entre vos e o resto do mundo. Quando não achava ter direitos sob qualquer criatura, por considerá-la mais fraca que você.) Talvez o ser humano nunca venha saber de verdade, como deve ser medida a capacidade total de qualquer ser-vivo, mas não façam parte dos que ignoram o seu valor!___

– _**Não se deixem enganar por argumentos burros que testam a vaidade de vocês**__, não se deslumbrem com a idéia de serem totalmente mágicos. Não sei todos os critérios que definem se uma criança vai nascer mágica ou não, sei que nosso dom não nos dá o direito de submeter ninguém à magia.____**Acredito que poder maior do que aquele que nasce com a gente é aquele que é desenvolvido por escolha nossa.**__E dentre desses, está a magia mais poderosa que já ouvi falar, a__**Solidariedade.**___

– _Todos aqui nasceram como bichos, sem consciência do certo e errado, sem saber desenvolver a razão. Mas desenvolveram mesmo assim. Com a ajuda de terceiros? Que seja. Tudo que passaram até aqui foi necessário para o aprendizado de vocês. Mais cedo ou tarde, chega o ponto de nossas vidas que mais ninguém deverá se intrometer em nossas escolhas. E não importam o que digam, os pais ou a constituição...__**Quem decide esse momento são vocês.**___

– _É aquele grande momento em que estarão de frente para uma grande tarefa em que, não deixar sua escolha se influenciar apenas pelo o que seus professores lhe disseram, ou talvez se pôr naquela realidade tão diferente da sua, pode salvar vidas. Não se enganem com argumentos mentirosos que tentarão lhes convencer de que,__**submeter alguém à seu poder é o melhor meio de não ser submetido ao poder desse alguém.**__Não vivam para temer a capacidade alheia. Não vivam para invejar os bens alheios.____**Deixe que os maus se apresentem, e lute contra eles. Independente do resultado da batalha, pode ter certeza que os vitoriosos serão vocês mesmos.**___

– _Não cometam antecipadamente o crime que supostamente iria protegê-los desse crime. Mesmo o pior crime de todos. Eu digo-lhes aqui, como seu diretor, que tens o poder para zelar por sua vida e pela de quem se propuser.__**Não se guiem mais pelas leis que conhecem, pois elas não estão aqui mais para servir a todos os bruxos igualmente.**__Digo isso porque encontrarão aqueles que estarão dispostos a usá-las contra muitos de vocês, não necessariamente inconscientes. E não poderão contar com a ajuda daqueles que irão provavelmente colocá-los sob julgamento.__**Infelizmente, todos os órgãos responsáveis pela segurança de vocês estão corrompidos.**_

O diretor parara por um momento, seus ouvintes permaneciam atentos.

– "_Claro que essa, é a minha opinião que peço ao menos que considerem. Que sirva como ponto de partida, de questionamento, de contestação como peço que façam com as demais opiniões que ouvirem.___

– _Peço como professor que zela por seus alunos, que façam (com responsabilidade) o que for necessário, para continuarem vivos. Mas que...__**não entendam isso como prioridade...**__Não rejeite o pedido de ajuda de ninguém, quantos mais conseguirem ajudar no caminho de sua própria sobrevivência, melhor. Não entregue a vida de ninguém no lugar da sua,__**não traia ninguém**__, nem para se salvar. Não existe razão nisso. Acreditem quando eu digo que essa é uma ação irreparável. Mais importante que manter-se vivo é manter-se limpo espiritualmente, manter-se integro,__**manter-se bom**__.___

– _Vocês não podem eternizar a si mesmos, não há magia saudável que faça isso. Mas suas ações vão manter-se além de sua existência, e podem sim eternizar alguma coisa.__  
Agora... Para os demais alunos que não estão se formando hoje, eu lamento informar as estranhas potências do Ministério já se apoderaram de Hogwarts. E imediatamente não há nada que possamos fazer. Como da última vez a__**Lei-das-Varinhas**__foi aceita._"

O diretora massageara a própria têmpora com pesar enquanto mais murmúrios recomeçavam no salão. Hermione também se surpreendera com aquele fato, estava acontecendo exatamente como na sua visão.

– "_A partir do ano que vem, os alunos de Hogwarts e de outras escolas de Magia que tiveram que se submeter a esse novo regime, passarão por outra avaliação. Separando-os agora ao invés de entre as casas, entre as escolas. Isso porque cada escola seguirá uma doutrina diferente.___

– _No lugar dos que possuem a escolha de voltar ou não para a escola de magia ano que vem, eu não voltaria. Os que tiverem um lugar para voltar, voltem. Não se preocupem em se formar, terão muito tempo para fazê-lo depois que a tempestade passar. Não vale a pena vocês se submeterem às (grandes) influências que o regime de Voldemort terá no aprendizado de vocês. Ele tentará corromper vocês, e sua sutileza para isso é um de seus maiores talentos._

– _Encarem: Nenhuma escola de Magia e Bruxaria é segura mais. Se virem em vocês algo que os ameace (e isso pode ser qualquer coisa), cuidarão para que não evoluem em nada magicamente. Se se interessarem por vocês, lhes aplicarão uma educação especializada e manipulada.__**Voldemort enquanto persegue seus parentes e amigos, procura entre vocês bons soldados, jovens Comensais da Morte.**__Então este ano, pretejam seu potencial longe da Escola._"

Hermione aproveitara a baixa luz da escadaria e o destaque em Dumbledore, para descer sorrateira até o salão, passando despercebida, mas ainda atenta ao discurso do diretor. Porém seu plano de não ser notada não fora um sucesso. Um loiro de cabelos espetados do outro lado do salão, reconhecera aquele vulto descendo a escada imediatamente.

Daniel Conl se desligara o discurso de Dumbledore, nunca vira a amiga tão radiante. Hermione vestia um vestido de azul cristalino de alça que contornava seu corpo entendendo-se numa calda principesca.

Os cabelos da garota, despenteados eram acompanhados apenas uma tiara no alto de sua cabeça. Qualquer um confundiria Hermione com uma princesa. Até mesmo olhar sério de mágoa antiga nas expressões da castanha devam-lhe uma delicadeza e postura real. A Tristeza de Hermione afetara Daniel que a seguia com o olhar descer devagar as longas escadas, mas era uma tristeza que tornava-a ainda mais bela em sua beleza incomum.

– "_Para os que têm Hogwarts como seu lar, saibam que estaremos aqui, Eu e todos os professores para recebê-los e protegê-los, com nossas vidas, de qualquer influência perigosa que se aproxime de nossa escola. Hogwarts nunca deixará de ser o lar de nenhum de vocês, e é por isso, que eu venho aqui esclarecer a real situação em que nos encontramos. Enfrentaremos tudo isso juntos, mesmo que distantes de nossos amigos queridos, companheiros de casa, alunos e professores... até o dia em que conseguiremos botar um fim nessa Guerra e nos reunirmos mais uma vez. Cuidado com as traições alheias, mas principalmente...__**Cuidado para não traírem a si mesmos.**_"

Hermione parara no meio da escadaria novamente presa nas palavras de Dumbledore, por um momento tivera a impressão de que o diretor falava pra ela... "Ou para Lilian" pensara a castanha acariciando de leve o tecido da saia do vestido permitindo-se perdesse em pensamentos voltando para suas lembranças. Era uma sensação estranha, essa de parecer ter vivido as duas épocas, presenciado as duas guerras... Como se fosse a única naquele salão incapaz de se infectar com alguma esperança vinda do discurso do diretor.

– "_**Pior que perder a vida lutando é não se permitir ter vivido.**__Não se permitir ser feliz, achar um consolo nos braços de alguém, se permitir alguns momentos de paz, amor, entre um desafio e outro. Toda alma precisa ser regada de sentimentos que a fortalecem, então não se privem disso._"

– Professor! – Chamara Filch quase constrangido da porta que dava para os jardins.

Todos os alunos se viraram do diretor para o zelador de forma curiosa. Sempre que Filch se intrometera num discurso do diretor era para informar que algo escapara das masmorras.

– Sim Argo? Eu já havia mesmo finalizado. – Dissera o diretor com um sorriso.

– Ah... é... **Draco Malfoy**, senhor. Pede permissão para atravessar o portal da escola à cavalo.

Uma estranha corrente de vento parecera entrar por onde Filch estava, atravessando em alta velocidade o salão até a espinha dorsal nua de Hermione que quase perdera a sensibilidade de seus joelhos e com ela o equilíbrio. Aquelas palavras causaram um sinistro impacto em Hermione, que não chegara a ouvir a resposta do diretor, mesmo que soubesse que ele havia consentido a permissão naturalmente. Mas saíra-se um pouco do foco, perdendo a concentração do que acontecia a sua volta.

Logo uma banda substituíra Dumbledore no palco, as pessoas voltaram aos seus círculos anteriores e Hermione correra para trás da Pilastra da própria escada, desistindo de terminar de descer para o salão. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo inaceitável para o seu coração. Hermione não queria estar de frente para ele, não queria vê-lo entrar, não queria estar ali. Rezava para que sua angustia magicamente a transportasse para longe.

Não fora necessário espiar por de trás da pilastra para saber a hora que loiro adentrara o salão. Fora ao mesmo tempo que uma melodia vagamente conhecida começara a ser tocada. Hermione sentira que o volume do falatório vindo do salão diminuíra. Era como se todos se calassem no momento que ele adentrara e ainda estivessem hipnotizados pela figura que surgira nos portões do salão.

Aquele não era Draco Malfoy, todos pensavam. Era alguém obviamente maior, mais intimidador. Era um homem de pele extremamente pálida escondido atrás de uma máscara negra. Os fios quase brancos caiam-lhe à frente dos olhos de forma desleixada. Sinistramente Draco continha uma sombra estranha em volta de si. A mascara negra cobria quase que por completo o semblante do loiro destacando suas íris de cor incerta. Era um azul muito claro visto de certo ângulo por causa do majestoso Candelabro de cristal pendurado no meio do salão que pareceria refletir-se contra as íris cianas de Draco.

Mas aqueles que estivessem mais próximos podiam ver as pupilas de Draco ligeiramente estreitas no meio da íris acinzentadas. O curioso era que, diferente de outras vezes que Malfoy estivera em destaque, desta vez não havia nenhum grupinho fanático saltitando de alegria ou suspirando ao vê-lo chegar. Dessa vez todos encaravam aquela presença, atônitos e assustados, como se não fosse uma presença humana que acabara de entrar. O rosto do herdeiro dos Malfoy continha traços caninos, como se revelassem também características caninas. Como se todos esperassem que e a qualquer momento o loiro fosse sentir a luz da lua contra a sua pele e transformar-se em lobisomem ali, no meio do baile.

Enfeitiçados pelo porte real de gestos simples quase inexistentes do homem. Como suas vestes negras de um modelo mais antigo, sua capa mais longa que o normal que davam-lhe uma fisionomia Vampiresca. Mas igualmente temerosos, por causa do ar perigoso que parecia adentrar aquele salão junto com Draco, como se acabassem de ver mesmo um Comensal da Morte adentrar o salão da escola.

Tinha algo diferente no monitor chefe, que todos conseguiam ver, porem não identificar. O caminho abria-se diante dos passos vagarosos e pesados de Draco. Passos esses que Hermione podia ouvir e sentir o impacto contra o chão, mas ainda sem coragem para sair de trás da pilastra. Ela podia sentir, mesmo escondida, Draco farejá-la. Correr os olhos de Rusky Siberiano por todo o salão, ignorando os olhares que cercavam-no, concentrado unicamente em sua presa, que ela sabia se tratar dela, mas continuava-se por se manter encolhida contra a pilastra como uma lebre em sua toca. Então ela ouvira alguém puxar a atenção de Draco de forma escandalosa, Daniel fora a seu socorro.

– Você me causou um estresse mental considerável! – Dissera Daniel atônito se sobrepondo no caminho de Draco e logo dando um passo para trás assustando-se de leve com os olhos extremamente caninos de Draco.

Daniel mantivera-se ainda mais sério e tenso, mesmo que o mesmo e sem nenhuma gigante mudança, também parecia completamente outro. Como se fundissem os traços de seu rosto com os traços do rosto de um lobo. Não conseguia deixar de reparar no rosto do amigo.

– Você... Como pôde fazer isso consigo mesmo? Eles são assassinos Draco... Precisamos mesmo conversar. Agora! – Draco analisava a reação tensa e preocupada de Daniel com profundo interesse, como se nunca houvesse visto aquelas expressões antes.

– _Onde está Hermione_, Dan? – Perguntara Draco num tom perigoso e sinistramente sádico. – _Onde está minha__**sangue-ruim**__?_ – Perguntara novamente ao ver que o loiro de cabelos espetados demorara para responder.

– Ela não está aqui. – Respondera Daniel simplesmente fazendo o cenho de Draco franzir-se divertido perante aquela mentira patética.

– Eu senti o cheiro dela antes mesmo de entrar nos terrenos da escola, Daniel. Sei que ela está aqui, _nesse salão._ Quero saber por quê ela não está com você.

– Posso saber o que você quer com ela? – Perguntara Daniel ainda numa expressão séria.

– Acho que você tem o direito de saber, visto que zela tanto por ela. – Dissera Draco abaixando a voz em cumplicidade. – _Eu quero... fazê-la chorar._

Draco notara divertido o amigo encrespar os lábios, realmente afetado pelo seu deboche. Porém voltara a falar ainda na voz sarcástica e comprometedoramente baixa

– Então... Por que não trás ela aqui? Acho que ela está com... – Ele analisara de leve o ar com um certo tédio. - _Medo_ de vir até mim... Talvez precise de um empurrãozinho. Heim? Prometo que vai rir um bocado.

– Hum... – dissera Daniel tentando parecer descontraído. – Ta querendo testar sua nova personalidade maligna nela... Que pena, não sei onde ela est...

– Ela está encolhida atrás da segunda pilastra da escadaria. – Cortara Draco sem desviar as íris do amigo um segundo sequer, bem seguro de seus instintos. Draco vira o amigo engolir em seco e perguntara numa falsa voz preocupada. – O que se passa Dan?

– Hermione não merece o que está querendo fazer com ela.

– E daí? _Eu quero fazer._ – Respondera Draco desafiadoramente sem se afetar com a preocupação transparecida em Daniel e pegando uma taça com bebida que virara de uma só vez.

– Pra que? Tornar-la eternamente amarga e garantir que ela se desapaixone por você? Têm medo que ela venha pôr em duvida seus objetivos mais uma vez e acha que afastando-a de vez de você vai garantir a segurança dela? Mas o que é isso? Deu Síndrome do Potter em você?

A gargalhada de Draco alastrara-se por todo o salão chamando atenção até mesmo dos professores que discutiam entre si. Sua gargalhada ridicularizava tanto a aflição de Daniel quanto a de Hermione que encolhera-se ainda mais nauseada. O rosto da castanha ardia-se como se acabasse de levar bofeteadas, parecia estar ouvindo a gargalhada fria e mafiosa do Próprio Voldermort com o diferencial de que aprendera a gostar da gargalhada de Draco e isso a tornava uma arma ainda mais letal.

– Você é mesmo incrível Daniel. Sabe Como me divertir... Agora se me der licença, a garota de nossos sonhos está inquieta já, ansiosa para eu falar com ela.

– Quem criou você, lobos? – Perguntara Daniel irritado, Draco apenas levantara uma sobrancelha. – Não a machuque mais Draco, não precisa mais levar isso adiante. Ela não vai ficar mais no seu caminho, deixa-a em paz.

Pedira Daniel engolindo em seco. Draco suspirara levantando a cabeça parecendo realmente meditar sobre o assunto.

– Por favor. _Sou eu que estou te pedindo._ Não a machuque mais.

Draco respirara pesadamente finalmente chegando numa decisão e se aproximara de Daniel botando a mão em suas costas quase que num abraço, dizendo em seu ouvido.

– _Faz o Seguinte... Come ela._

Daniel arregalara os olhos como se acabasse de levar um soco no estômago. Draco enquanto sussurrava, mirara perigosamente enquanto abraçava Daniel, a segunda pilastra da escadaria a uns quinze metros das costas do Francês. Escondida atrás dessa mesma pilastra, Hermione assustara-se ao ver tudo a sua volta em câmera lenta enquanto todos os sons do salão foram abaixados quase que completamente, ouvindo com perfeição apenas a voz de Draco que sussurrava aquelas mesmas palavras também em seu ouvido sem precisar sair de onde estava.

Hermione assustara-se com aquelas palavras chegando a dar um soluço forte de dor que sentira em seu peito, fazendo uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos da qual ela enxugara rápido não querendo se permitir chorar.

– _Eu não teria paciência mesmo para ficar esperando até o dia que ela perderia o medo de abrir as pernas pra mim._ – Ele terminara dando um tapinha amigável nas costas de Daniel antes de seguir adiante sem dizer mais nada.

Daniel demorara poucos segundos para virar-se enfurecido para Draco, mas quando o fizera já o perdera de vista. Hermione cobrira a boca com uma de suas mãos, não acreditando naquilo que ouvira e logo tapando seu rosto com as duas mãos querendo esconder sua humilhação e lágrimas.

Draco Malfoy conseguira transformar em pó o que restara de um diamante rachado, o que sobrara de seu coração despedaçado.

**Continua...**


	16. Chapter 16

Olá pessoal, muita gente veio me pedir pra postar novamente o cap 15.2 de aps, pois o site estava fora do ar... então aqui está.

ps.: quanto a continuação... devo chamar a atenção a uma coisa: Aps tem seis anos e quatro meses... sim, foi difícil a partir da terceira temporada em que os caps começaram a demorar... mas fico orgulhosa de quantos leitores fiéis Aps tem. Obrigada. E prometo que vou me esforçar e nunca vou abandonar Aps.

Angy.

Capítulo 15 – parte 2: O abraço da Serpente

"_Você se apóia ao amor de Draco na esperança que ele mude ou renegue de uma vez por todas tudo que conhece desde que nasceu, mas ele não é mais capaz disso. Entende? Ele fechou o juramento com Voldemort. Ele decidiu por livre e espontânea vontade fazer o ritual. Deve estar preparada Granger, para o que virá. Draco mudou. Argumentos sentimentais nunca mais funcionarão com ele, maior que todos os poderes que ele vai __adquirir__ com o tempo depois desse ritual, é a imunidade aos sentimentos que ele adquiriu. __**O herdeiro de Slytherin não pode amar**__"_

Globos Cintilantes sobrevoavam as cabeças dos estudantes. Estátuas de Gelo iluminavam um ambiente quase gótico, os vestidos volumosos eram arrastados pelo salão de Hogwarts numa dança medieval e principesca. Estrelas cadentes caíam em volta dos bruxos naquele salão, o céu estrelado mostrava além da atmosfera. Era um quadro de contos de Fadas que Hogwarts oferecia aquela noite para os estudantes. Nenhuma menina de quatorze ou dezesseis anos amanheceria numa Guerra sem ter tido sua noite de princesa, pensava Dumbledore.

Tão jovens, tão amaldiçoados... Eles poderiam dançar, depois de tudo o que lhes dissera? Deveriam... Aquela noite seria a mais mágica de todas, era o humilde presente de Hogwarts para aqueles estudantes desafortunados que poderiam vir a perder a vida... Uma noite para dançarem, amarem...

O Diretor por sua vez, recolhia-se na sua tristeza... O destino de cada rosto sorridente naquele salão era por demais duvidoso e ele, não era mais nenhuma representação de segurança para nenhum deles. Sua vida ia se esvaindo, ele sentia... Sua era ia aos poucos anunciando a sua partida e enfim ele não conseguira garantir a segurança para nenhum deles.

Mas os rostos naquele salão ainda o eram delirantes, deslumbrados, pareciam levar mais que séria a idéia de tornarem aquela noite única e livre de pensamentos de Guerra. Era tanta magia em volta deles que prendiam-lhe o interesse. Livrava-os do medo e da angústia. Àquela noite eram todos iguais.

Amigos riam-se como se fossem _realmente_ apenas entrar de férias e ficar poucos meses longe um do outro. Casais se embalavam na pista trocando palavras carinhosas, juras e desabafos... Parecia um baile de formatura como de todos os anos, com um diferencial: Muitos ali talvez nunca mais fossem se reencontrar, muitos ali talvez não fossem sobreviver... Muitos ali talvez fossem lutar entre si. De uma forma _bela_, Dumbledore apreciava o desabrochar de uma ilusão morta. A ilusão de que tudo daria certo...

Então o diretor vira, passar quase invisível e onipresente, mas ainda sim chamando atenção para si, Draco Malfoy. De forma rasteira e ágil, abrindo caminho a sua frente apenas com o olhar, como um Comensal da Morte intimidador, como rei daquele castelo.

Dumbledore sentira um arrepio na espinha já idosa quando o loiro sentira o seu olhar, olhando-o de volta por uma fração de segundo sem desviar-se de seu caminho, com uma sombra atrás da mascara negra que lhe lembrara Tom Riddle em tempos de escola. Aquele jeito de andar e olhar, como se estivesse constantemente em seu ambiente de caça, como se tudo lhe pertencesse e ninguém representasse uma ameaça maior que a dele.

Dumbledore sentira aquela intenção maligna no olhar de Draco, sentira aquele poder que ele carregava, como a tantos anos aprendera identificar presenças malignas a sua volta, sentira incontáveis ameaças a sua espreita, nenhuma fora tão terrível e sinistra como aquela. Sentia que aquele não era mais o filho de Comensais, era um deles agora. Mas a mensagem do loiro chegara aos ouvido de Dumbledor ao mesmo tempo que seus instintos, quase que numa melodia sussurrada.

"_Esta noite, ainda somos iguais_." – Respondera Draco sem nem ao menos balbuciar uma palavra, sem nem ao menos diminuir a velocidade dos passos e na fração de segundo que Dumbledore se vira aceitando aquela declaração já perdera a sombra do loiro naquele salão.

Sabia que podia estar traindo os estudantes de Hogwarts deixando-os em perigo com a presença daquele Comensal que Draco se tornara, mas não sentia a iniciativa de tratá-lo como tal aquela noite. Ele estava certo, aquela noite Hogwarts ainda era sua casa. E ele também fazia parte das almas perdidas que mereciam seu conto de Fadas antes da Tormenta.

Aliás, observado de longe, Draco em especial, sempre lhe fora um caso à parte... amaldiçoado. Ele temia e alertara sobre a decisão de muitos ali naquele castelo, pudera, vira mais bruxos encantarem-se com a magia das Trevas principalmente para lidarem com a eterna exclusão social que sofreram do que era capaz de contar. Porém Draco Malfoy, que nunca tivera problemas para se socializar e quem sempre fora tão popular e conhecido, já nascera sem escolhas.

_Draco Malfoy..._

Agora Dumbledore sentia um pesar sinistro em seu peito. Sempre tão dedicado a Harry, a quem via uma criança excluída e já destinada a grandes batalhas, preocupado com sua formação e caráter... Enfim Harry não tivera tantos problemas para formar o próprio caráter, apesar de sofrer muito na infância e conhecer a discriminação, acabara por ter pessoas que o quisessem bem e zelassem por ele.

Já Malfoy, nunca o tivera... Nem das pessoas que o criaram, nem das pessoas que já o viam como um jovem de maus elementos. _Devia ter se empenhado mais em Draco Malfoy..._ agora ele se lamentava, sentindo seu coração velho adoecer mais um pouco. "_Ele se tornou o que todos já esperavam porque ninguém interviu por ele... Nem eu_".

Sim... Ele também merecia aquela noite.

_E o Herdeiro de Slytherin saberia aproveitá-la..._

Hermione podia sentir os cacos, frios e afiados jogados dentro do seu peito. Segurara seu pingente fume num instinto rápido e quase idiota, para conferir se este estava inteiro constatando que era realmente dentro de si que acontecera o acidente. Seu diamante estava aos cacos... A única jóia preciosa que possuíra, o único artefato valioso que a importara... Na sina de nunca ter nada, ou melhor, ter pouco... aprendera a lapidar as poucas coisas que tinha. E no medo de perdê-las, aprendera por endurecer a proteção que possuía...

E céus, como fora que ficara tão fraca e miserável? Quem fora o primeiro a raspar seu coração? Harry? Seu suposto melhor amigo? Que lhe ensinara sobre menosprezo, desvalorização, pena e remorso antes de lhe falar sobre amor? Draco? Que lhe ensinara tudo sobre humilhação e descriminação, dando-lhe mesmo um novo sentindo às lágrimas e tristeza antes de decidir trata-lhe com mais carinho?

Oh, mas não era justo, era? Odiar agora todos os homens da Terra, só porque descobrira que todos possuíam o talento de feri-la...

Ephram tinha razão... _Estavam em Guerra agora, os seus sentimentos não importavam mais... _E agora os passos do lobo branco se aproximavam, vinham agora para caçá-la, sentia-o farejá-la e quase adivinhara quando uma linha divertida derramara-se pelos lábios do loiro...

- _Ei princesa._ – Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se com um arrepio sinistro ao pé da nuca, sentira como se Draco o estivesse sussurrando atrás de sua orelha, roçando os lábios em sua extremidade. Sentira-se enjoada e confusa, como se ingerido alguma espécie de veneno. Tudo isso por não suportar aquela linha inimiga que era a fronteira entre o conforto de sua voz e o pânico de estar próximo do portador. – _Estou aqui em baixo._

Que idéia era aquela de descer para o baile? Estaria muito mais segura na torre da Grifinória. Nem ao menos acompanhante ela tinha... Por que se permitiu um intervalo de suas ironias? Um momento de fuga do seu mudo desesperador para dançar e rir, como se fosse uma garota normal.

Mundo esse que supostamente, seu namorado não seria um comensal e a esperaria ao pé da escadaria com um brilho nos olhos (perigoso sim, mas unicamente no contexto sexual). Bem... pensara Hermione, O cara de seus sonhos a estava esperando ao pé da escada... mas ele é um comensal, e o brilho de seus olhos não a permitiam sair de trás da pilastra.

Harry tinha razão, ela notara, em arrasta-se aos dias e anos de sua vida com aquele peso de tristeza por perceber antes de todos, que o momento de felicidade era limitado... até mesmo escasso... e para aqueles que o sabiam, muito mais difícil...

– _Não Precisa ter medo de mim... Eu nunca faria nada para machucar você... Não você. _

Hemione entendia-se que Draco devia ter um conceito muito diferente do dela quanto ao termo "machucar", mas aquelas últimas palavras do loiro, um tanto quanto cínicas, ajudaram Hermione a reunir as lembranças do assassino que vira na Mansão Malfoy. O loiro de costas largas, a enorme serpente tatuada... a franja branca e suada caída contra a face num olhar de diamante restaurado. Arrancaram-lhe as dores do amor... e por sua livre e espontânea vontade no desejo de enxergá-la ainda nas feições de Hermione. Aquela velha intenção de humilhá-la... como se ela não fosse reconhecê-la. Enfim conseguira a coragem necessária para sair de trás da pilastra. Então uma voz conhecida começara a cantar...

"_Pride can stand a thousand trials_

_(_O orgulho agüenta um milhão de provas)

_The strong will never fall_

_(_Não cai nunca o que é forte)

_But watching stars without you_

_(_Mas vendo estrelas longe de ti)

_My soul cried_

_(_Minha alma chorou.)"

Era a voz de uma mulher negra que começara a cantar e Hermione quase gritara de susto ao notar que era a **mesma mulher** que cantava, a **mesma canção** de vinte anos atrás em sua visão com a Evans e o Ephram.

Todas as dores de seu corpo acentuaram-se. Estava em pé no meio da escada com aquela sensação de perda ao encontrar os olhos cristais de Draco, que pareciam refletir na verdade seu coração de diamante lapidado ainda inteiro, diferente do seu.

Aquela música era como um pára-quedas, sua coragem que no meio da colisão não se abrira. Pelo contrário, debatera-se contra o vento tornando a queda muito mais desgovernada e veloz. Caindo diretamente pro subsolo do castelo, mesmo que seu corpo permanecesse ali, quinze degraus acima do de Draco, que apenas a encarava com um semblante misterioso atrás da máscara, o padecer de uma garota apaixonada. Quase insinuando que amaciaria sua aterrissagem, mas com um brilho nos olhos que não incentivaria ninguém a saltar de cabeça.

"_Grieving heart is full of pain _

_(_O coração entristecido está cheio de dor...)

_All of the aching_

(Toda a dor)"

O Lobo vira sua presa no topo da escada tão imponente e ferida como uma miragem de ninfa. Daquelas tão belas e desejadas, perigosas e sofridas. Feições de uma rainha retraída. Sua tiara brilhava acima de seus cachos desgrenhados completando o traje de bela amargurada.

Encontrara imediatamente o lobo branco em forma de homem que a aguardava quinze degraus abaixo. As feições dela eram duras, exigindo ao máximo de si mesma entre outras: coesão, racionalidade, frieza, maturidade... mas o ar que era puxado para seus pulmões era tão tenso e amedrontado como o de uma lagarta sem asas, uma borboleta no seu único dia de vida, presa entre as paredes de vidro.

Hermione descera um degrau, e o simples gesto fora suficiente para revelar a Draco o tamanho de sua ferida. Draco sorrira, tinha algo na garota que o encantava. Era sua fragilidade, sua inocência de menina brava, Suas feições intimidadas e reprimidas de quem ainda espera uma prova de amor... mesmo quando não acredita mais nele. Tão linda era a forma que ela sonhava, pensara ele, tentando inutilmente enganar-se e mais inutilmente enganar a ele...

"_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh_

_(_Porque eu estou beijando você)

_I'm kissing you, Love_

_(_Eu estou beijando você, amor)"

Os degraus iam diminuindo, e ao se aproximar cada vez mais de Draco, Hermione sentia aquela brisa gelada contra a sua pele, aquela maresia de arrepios e incertezas similar de quando se aproximava do mar... _infinito e misterioso_. Era assustador o modo como aquele caminho se tornara ainda mais terrível do que ela imaginava.

Isso porque quanto mais se aproximava, ia notando, não as feições de assassino e fera que esperava, as feições que refletiam a áurea que ele trazia para o castelo e que ela sentira todo momento contra a pilastra. E sim no lugar, feições de garoto... extremamente pálido, mas saudável, com um sorriso brincalhão e caloroso que pareciam afim de lhe fazer uma graça atrás da máscara.

Parecia ter sido transportada no tempo, de uma forma dolorosamente anestesiante, pois Draco nada parecia ter mudado. A castanha perguntava-se se só ela era capaz de ver o garoto meio arrogante e atraente por trás da máscara. Se ela estava sob algum feitiço ou apenas despertara de uma péssima realidade. Mas a maior ameaça que Draco parecia apresentar, quanto mais se aproximava dele, era um comentário arrogante e debochado, ou agarrá-la numa atitude de posse.

Sentira uma punhalada forte que identificara como saudade. _"–Não terei de te forçar a dançar comigo desta vez, terei?_ _" _Ela lembrara da última vez que descera as escadas no mesmo sorriso nos lábios do loiro com a missão de tentá-la.

Faltavam cinco degraus e o sorriso do loiro se alargara, olhando-a de cima a baixo, deixando Hermione zonza com também um sorriso inocente nos lábios. Perdera a linha do raciocínio, aquilo devia ser um sonho, o único lugar seguro para onde poderia ir para os braços de Draco que ele a receberia com aquele belo sorriso. Poupara-se por continuar a resistir aquela ilusão, pois ela era por demais agradável. Ele não era o Herdeiro de Slytherin ali, era seu Draco... que a esperava para a ultima valsa do baile.

"_Touch me deep_

(Toca-me fundo)

_Pure and true_

(E pureza e verdade)

_Gift to me forever_

(Meu presente eterno.)"

Um grande Candelabro de Cristal também começara a descer no céu estrelado do salão, prendendo a atenção de todos ali presentes que encantaram-se com a iluminação do baile. Mas Draco e Hermione não desviaram o olhar um só momento, nem mesmo quando o pingente de cristal fume no colo de Hermione refletia como uma estrela quando encontrara com os reflexos dos cristais do candelabro.

Hermione parecia uma princesa indo de encontro a ele, seu rosto castanho de traços delicados emoldurado por revoltadas madeixas castanhas despenteadas, seu vestido estava agora em tons de um verde claro arrastando uma longa calda majestosa atrás de si.

Quando apenas três degraus separavam os dois, Draco estendera uma das mãos para a castanha, ainda sustentando o olhar interessado, deslumbrado...

Quando Draco Malfoy notara naquela sangue-ruim Grifinória todas as razões de sua vida... aquele olhar de orgulhoso apaixonado e controlador que a obrigaria ser dele àquela noite, brincando e saboreando-se com seu gênio difícil. A castanha no mesmo sorriso largo e deslumbrante imediatamente aceitara a mão de Draco. E num impulso rápido e acolhedor, os lábios se juntaram.

"_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh_

_(_Porque eu estou beijando você)"

Toda a história que Hermione conhecia parecia ter se esvaído. Seus lábios eram tão doces e ásperos como sempre foram os lábios de Draco Malfoy. O tempo estava tão devagar... mal podia-se ouvir o tocar do relógio da torre, mas a melodia continuava contornado aquele quadro. Tudo em volta parecia girar e Hermione sentira-se a mais feliz do mundo. Merlin... nunca sentira felicidade como aquela. Não lembrava direito do motivo que a separava de Draco, mas tudo se iluminara quando ele voltara para ela... quando ela o vira ali, esperando por ela... quando a beijara prometendo naquele beijo, que ela ainda era dele e o seria para sempre.

Os lábios tinham uma aspereza mais selvagem, um gosto amargo... ela sentia, uma possessão e fúria imediata, como se sugasse os restos do seu diamante através daquele beijo. Como se seu beijo fosse arrancar pedaços dos seus lábios, porque no amor dos Lobos o beijo era mais agressivo. Como se a cada investida do loiro ficassem um pouco mais além do chão, subindo e dançando para além do teto mágico do castelo.

Hermione sentira uma lágrima descer, não conseguindo conter o alivio que sentira, aquela sensação de liberdade e vitória. Não era mais necessário nem Esperança, mesmo que fosse capaz de reunir, pois tudo acabara bem... Draco estava ali com ela... abraçando-a numa valsa lenta, protegendo-a ate de suas inseguranças internas, beijando-a regularmente entre um pensamento confuso e outro.

– Seus lábios frios não me enganam... É você de verdade! Atrás dessa máscara, seu olhar cinza e pálido... É o meu Draco que está aqui, de volta pra mim... – Dissera Hermione numa voz rouca e desesperada, agarrando-se mais ainda a Draco e acariciando-lhe os fios platinados numa gota de luxúria e felicidade ao contestar que era tudo realidade.

"_I'm kissing you, Love_

_(_Eu estou beijando você, amor)"

A valsa estendera-se agora instrumentalmente, mas nada em volta era precisamente registrado, pareciam sozinhos, isolados um com o outro. Draco correspondera o abraço de Hermione tão firme e seguro na precisão que ela necessitava. Sentia naqueles braços frágeis toda fragilidade adquirida, o quanto aquela alma fora maltratada e estava ali finalmente sentindo-se segura, nos braços que almejava.

O Lobo tinha o queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça de Hermione que sorria e fungava contra o seu pescoço. Ele puxara o rosto castanho de Hermione com as mãos beijando-lhe de leve a testa. Ela fechara os olhos recebendo toda a porcentagem daquele carinho, daquele consolo, que doía mais do qualquer outra coisa.

_- Me desculpe pela dor que te fiz passar. Eu prometo que nada mais agora vai nos separar..._

Hermione fungara ainda mais contra o peito de Draco, abraçando ainda mais aquela realidade, com medo de se perder dela, ser sugada para fora dela.

- _Nunca mais deixarei alguém te fazer mal... Nunca mais te deixarei sozinha... _– Ele falava em seus ouvidos, atravessando todos os nervos da garota como choques de ressurreição.

- E a guerra? – Perguntara Hermione agora num fio de desesperança, finalmente se lembrando de algo que os cercava. Os olhos arregalados em medo... as unhas cravando-se nas vestes do loiro sentindo-se perder-se aos poucos.

- _Essa guerra não tem nada a ver com a gente Hermione... Temos um ao outro e é só isso o que importa._

Sua voz soava como um canto profundo com a missão de adormecê-la, de acalmá-la... o sussurro querido vindo daqueles lábios que também lhe beijavam atrás da orelha.

– E_u estive pensando na gente._.. – Ele dissera agora engolindo em seco acariciando de leve o ombro esquerdo de Hermione. – _Parece que eu tenho um acervo gigante na minha mente de todas as coisas que você já disse... de todas as vezes que seu olhar cruzou o meu... parece que eu posso reviver todos os momentos em que vi você atrapalhar-se com os próprios cabelos por causa do vento..._

Hermione ouvia cada palavra arrastada que saia dos lábios do lobo como se um martelo batesse contra seu peito, fechando os olhos de leve, sendo embriagada pelo veneno delicioso da Serpente.

- _Do seu olhar franzido e escuro atravessado de mágoa todas as vezes que te chamei de Sangue-Ruim... Lembro de como você me pareceu dolorosamente linda da primeira vez que o fiz. Tínhamos doze anos e eu nunca sentira nada parecido como aquilo... me nocauteara de forma absurda o seu olhar... Aquele olhar de garota rejeitada pelo amor... __**Eu me apaixonei pela sua Beleza Amarga.**_

- Amarga... Traumatizada... Qual a verdadeira diferença? – Ela dissera mecanicamente sem perceber.

_- Vamos embora daqui... construir aquilo que tantos tentam tornar impossível... Vamos nos livrar desse mundo cheio de "pessoas que se importam" porque pra elas não passamos de peões... E peões não amam..._ – Ele acariciara-lhe a nunca – _peões não podem ter o que nós temos Hermione... o que vamos ter..._

- E o que vamos ter? – Ela perguntara num tom derrotado, mas precisamente necessitada de ouvir os argumentos do loiro. De alguém que tinha esperanças, porque ate então ela já havia perdido. – Culpa? Traição? O sangue de outros em nossas mãos? Em nossos beijos?

- _O sangue de outros, exatamente!_ – Draco repetira agora um pouco mais alterado. E aquela ligeira alteração apertara ainda mais o peito de Hermione. – _Não temos que carregar nada disso Hermione! _

"_Não temos que carregar nada disso" _aquelas palavras ainda se repetiram dentro da mente da castanha, surpreendendo-a, brincando com ela.

- Não estou mais tão certa disso... – Ela respondera perdida em todas as sílabas.

- _Mas para isso acontecer algumas pessoas realmente devem morrer. E eu não quero esperar pra ver quem sobrevive. _

Ela sentira um arrepio perigoso em sua espinha. Não conseguia identificar de onde vinha a ameaça e isso a apavorava, pois Draco permanecia indiferente.

- _Eu entendo que você não tenha o emocional adequado para enfrentar tudo o que está por vir... afinal, você é só uma garota... mas eu preciso passar por isso tudo, por nós dois. Entende? Eu sou o único que tem a força para __**fazer o que têm que ser feito**__..._

Hermione subira os olhos para o nada, sentindo uma onda gigante aparecer aos poucos por trás de si, pronta para engoli-la de volta para o fundo do oceano. As lágrimas grossas iam na mesma velocidade da compreensão, inundando as pupilas amendoadas de Hermione, e Draco que ainda a embalava num abraço romântico, pelo salão no som da valsa, agora esticara o canto dos lábios num sorriso com um pitar doce de satisfação.

"_Where are you now?_

_(_Onde você está agora?)

_Where are you now?_

_(_Onde você está agora?)"

- O que está tentando me dizer? Eu não consigo mais te entender... – A voz da castanha estava recheada de um medo pavoroso, implorando que ele afogasse-lhe os cabelos rindo-se da piada que fizera. Os primeiros sinais da consciência dentro de um sonho.

- _Ah não se preocupe Herdeira de Sépia, _- sua resposta viera no mesmo sussurro comprometedor, como quem diz carinhosamente que tudo vai ficar bem. –_ você vai entender. __Eu vou acabar com essa guerra pra você__**. **__Eu vou matar todos eles. Eu não me importo de fazer sacrifícios, não por nos dois. Eu não tenho valores. Já os seus valores... são importantes pra você. (Esses não devem ser ameaçados)._

O tom cruel do fim de suas palavras fizera Hermione infectar-se do recinto de seu orgulho, sugando de uma só vez de volta para as órbitas castanhas as grossas lágrimas, e remoer-se em seu íntimo e dentes, aquela tristeza e dor tão humilhantes. Finalmente entendera o verdadeiro jogo de Draco, e seu verdadeiro poder de fogo.

Ele a envolvera numa espécie de hipnose, onde seus maiores desejos se realizariam. Draco voltaria para ela e a guerra não seria mais problema deles. Ele a livraria de seus maiores pesadelos para depois devolve-los de forma que o divertisse. Ainda nos braços do lobo, Hermione despertara e reconhecera sua crueldade...

"_'Cause I'm kissing you,_

_(_Porque eu estou beijando você)

_I'm kissing you_

_(_eu estou beijando você)"

Respirara fundo, mais de uma vez e pesadamente, controlando os berros que vinham de dentro do seu ser, temendo por aquele nome que ela se preparava pra dizer. A palavra chave para o despertar daquele sonho, a prova viva e consciente de que ela fora uma idiota e que tudo não se passara de uma doce ilusão de sua cabeça infantil e Fraca. Céus, dizê-lo era aceitar sua derrota mais uma vez, e enxerga o buraco da bala contra o seu peito... jogar-se ao chão.

- **Malfoy**. – Ela dissera rouca e consciente.

Draco não conseguira conter um suspiro divertido. Sorria na nuca da castanha, e agora seu sorriso surgira perigoso e selvagem, porém sem sair das suas quase inexpressivas feições.

- _O que você tem Granger...? Parece confusa_. – Perguntara a voz de Draco ao pé de seu ouvido.

O deboche quase invisível entre as palavras. Seu tom de preocupação soara tão verdadeiro que deixara Hermione ainda mais nauseada e angustiada. Desejando desesperadamente acordar daquele pesadelo, sair de perto dele e daquele ator que brincava com ela.

- Por que você voltou? – Ela perguntara quase sem voz, num murmúrio.

- _O que você acha?_ - ele respondera em cumplicidade no mesmo tom sussurrado que ela.

A castanha arrepiara-se ainda mais com aquela resposta. Via-se completamente indefesa, pela primeira vez nos braços do loiro temera pela sua vida. O lobo sentira o cheiro daquele desespero e sorrira mais uma vez de leve.

A garota parara de ouvir a valsa, e seus pés também pararam incertos no meio da pista. Seu corpo ainda entrelaçado com o lobo, seus ouvidos embriagando-se com a respiração da Serpente. Sentira náusea e exaustão no momento que a coragem pousara no topo de seu estômago, forçando-a e encará-lo.

O faria ali pela primeira vez, saindo da ilusão do Comensal e forçando-se a ignorar todos os impulsos de seu ser, procurara os olhos caninos de Draco, encarando-os de forma tão dura e ameaçadora que conseguira ver um sentimento de pena estender-se pelas pupilas extremamente cinzas e ferozes, pupilas de um ser irracional, selvagem...

Aquele homem não mais conhecia sentimentos e guiava-se unicamente pelo instinto, ela via. E seu instinto no momento era feri-la e o fazia magnificamente bem, de forma ainda mais calculista e cruel. Ler os olhos de Malfoy fizera Hermione enxergar o quão patética estava aos olhos do lobo, ali suspirando suas aflições, agarrando-se a ele num pedido de socorro. Logo a ele. Era tanta humilhação que sentia que sentira uma violenta vontade de vomitar e quase o fizera quando mais uma vez não conseguira segurar seu próprio instinto covarde ao se pronunciar tão miseravelmente.

- _Vá embora. -_ Até mesmo Draco se surpreendera com as palavras da castanha. Não era um pedido, apesar de não ser seguido por "Por Favor" podia-se entender ali claramente um ato de misericórdia. Draco rira e forçara Hermione a continuar a valsa, que tão indefesa e fraca não tinha forças para se defender.

- _Embora? Não, antes de tomar o que é __meu__ por direito._ – Ele dissera descontraído porem igualmente perigoso. Num tom que nunca vira sair dele antes.

O cenho da castanha franzira-se em confusão, tinha nojo do modo que não conseguia sair dos braços dele que agora guiava seu corpo como que a uma boneca de pano.

- Do que está falando...? – Ela perguntara lutando contra o mal estar e pavor que tentavam expulsar o pouco de coragem que conseguia identificar dentro de si.

Draco abrira um sorriso vitorioso. Que sorriso lindo, igualmente selvagem e perigoso. Hermione virara o rosto com brutalidade ainda mais nauseada e esse gesto fora suficiente para permitir mais aproximação do loiro.

Apavorando-a num gesto rápido ele agora segurara com uma das mãos o pescoço da castanha encostando os lábios na outra extremidade do mesmo, como se a qualquer momento fosse cravar os caninos em sua pele e sugar de uma só vez o sangue gélido e sem vida da garota, que se assustara também com o sentimento de derrota que quase a fizera desejar que ele o fizesse por um momento. Mas numa torturante indecisão ele se demorara por roçar os lábios em sua pele enquanto gesticulava palavras que agora, novamente, ela mal entendia.

– _Ainda agora... a caminho de Hogwarts, pude sentir o leve cheiro do suor contido no ninho entre seus seios... _

Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais mole, mais tonta, mais entregue aquela droga mágica que era seu tom de voz. Seus dedos desceram pelo seu colo tocando o pingente fume e sua pele com intimidade.

- _Seu peito subir e descer em ansiedade... seu coração acelerado... Posso escutá-lo bater. Posso ouvir o vento revolta-se lá fora cada vez que toco a sua pele. Todo o seu corpo desejando o meu__**, **__**implorando para que eu te maltrate**__, porque de alguma forma..._ – O lobo rira – _A dor te excita_.

Hermione abrira pouco os olhos embaçados, coberta de vergonha e pudor, sentia-se nua aos seus braços, ele explorando toda a sua intimidade.

- _Sempre que eu te machuco você se entrega ao doloroso romance que você criou na sua cabeça... A idéia de que nunca poderá ser feliz comigo torna nossa paixão imediata._

O hálito quente do lobo tocava-lhe a nunca, corada e tensa tinha a impressão que todos em volta podiam ouvi-lo falar, mesmo que o soubesse impossível. Sentia-se exposta como nunca antes.

– _Mesmo agora, cheirando a medo, posso sentir você desejar que eu a possua... E eu poderia fazê-lo aqui mesmo, na frente de todos... Poderia expor sua intimidade que você não questionaria. E isso tudo me faz lembrar que você está em divida comigo. _

O cenho da castanha franzira-se mais ainda não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, perdida em algum elo entre o pudor e incompreensão, raiva e humilhação. Odiava o modo como falava com ela, como se sabendo perfeitamente as conseqüências que se seguiriam dentro dela e o saboreasse mais ainda.

_- _Eu não tenho nenhuma dívida com você. _– _Fora a única coisa que conseguira dizer e desejou não ter-lo dito pelo quão infantil soara.

_- Tem sim. Eu ganhei todas as apostas. Você se apaixonou por mim e o admitiu de formas muito mais óbvias do que se você o tivesse dito. _

Hermione derramava-se em tristeza e enjôos na mesma velocidade que ele o dizia, lutando contra o seu corpo de todas as formas que conhecia para que não chorasse, não implorasse... não machucasse ainda mais a si mesma por não suportar estar na sua pele.

– _E como prêmio da aposta, eu vim exigir você, deitada em baixo de mim. _

Os olhos da castanha arregalaram-se em espanto como que uma sétima faca fosse atirara contra as suas costas com o peso de um machado.

– _Que seja nosso acordo, não deixando nada pendente... Eu te deixo finalmente em paz, tanto porque não há mais nada que eu queira de você. _

A castanha mantinha-se congelada, enojada daquele pesadelo horrivelmente envolvente por suas cruéis caricias.

– _O que me diz Granger? Se entregue pra mim, completamente que eu poderei arrancar gritos de prazer da extremidade mais sombria do seu orgulho __de uma forma que o Potter nunca saberia fazer__._

A menção àquele nome despertara Hermione, ela empurrara Draco para longe enojada de sua fragilidade enquanto o loiro inundava o salão do castelo com sua gargalhada. Agora ela sabia que todos prestavam atenção e nunca vira Draco tão divertido com seu constrangimento antes.

- Como você é sensível _meu amor..._ – Ria-se Draco.

Hermione respirava com dificuldade sentindo-se espremida entre os demais olhares, encurralada em sua armadilha. Fizera menção de sair dali às pressas, não suportando continuar perto do loiro.

– Fugindo? Hermione Granger Fugindo? – Dissera a voz grossa e roucamente debochada de Draco às suas costas, Hermione parara intacta.

Agarrara-se ao seu orgulho completamente ferido, já incapaz de garantir-lhe alguma segurança, seus dentes rangiam-se dentro de sua boca incapaz de reagir como uma leoa raivosa como sempre fazia.

Draco via as costas decotadas de Hermione enrijecerem-se de um sentimento estranho que ele estudava com precisão e interesse. O maravilhava a forma que ela se mantinha firme mesmo que fosse tão transparente. Divertia-o adivinhar até que ponto ela conseguiria atuar sua bravura, instigava-o também nessa mesma precisão e percebera, por um milésimo de infeliz descontentamento que não mentira ao todo de sua brincadeira, realmente nunca a desejara como naquele momento, tão bela e raivosa guardando poderes além de sua compreensão e ao mesmo tempo se mostrando tão vulnerável ao ridículo meio que era o amor.

Virara-se de vagar engolindo em seco ao encontrar o olhar cristal de Draco atrás da mascara, cada vez mais satisfeito com suas reações... como se as previsse, planejasse e calculasse nos mínimos detalhes.

- **Você tem razão.** – a voz ríspida da castanha o desperta. De vagar então ela virara-se para o loiro num olhar tão embaçado e frio como as vidraças daquele castelo.

O lobo incomodara-se com aquele tom de voz da garota, com aquele resquício de orgulho que ela conseguira reunir, se perguntando se nada era capaz de quebrar aquele diamante. Então uma voz dentro de si o acalmara. _Não, ele era. O espírito grifinório da garota só o tornava mais divertido._

– **Eu sempre desejei você**. – Ela admitira sem pesar e o sorriso do loiro apenas se alargara em satisfação, aquele sim era um placar inesperado. – **Você soube podar meu gênio difícil e ir me conquistando com seu simbólico ego infantil. Me tomando pra si como um menino mimado que quer um brinquedo. E eu admito que teve o momento em que eu quis ser seu brinquedo. Eu quis ser seu capricho, porque era o capricho do qual você não abria mão, exigia. **_**Você me exigia**_**.**

O lobo se aproximava em passos lentos e perigosos de gato selvagem, quase num ritual. A aproximação intimidava Hermione ele vira, mas esta fizera um esforço mais que sobrenatural para manter-se em quaisquer que fosse sua estratégia. _Patética estratégia_, notara ele ainda sorrindo.

– _Mas agora que estamos botando as cartas na mesa_ – ela atrevera-se a rir – _o que mais você espera, que..._

- _É inútil__._ – Ele a cortara perigosamente esperto, perigosamente perto. A castanha gaguejara perdendo por um momento a linha do seu raciocínio calculista que poderia ser sua salvação. – _Eu posso ouvir o que você pensa_**.** – Ele dissera simplesmente fazendo a garota novamente pairar a beira de sua derrota. Engolindo em seco ela tentara ignorá-lo.

- Eu queria dizer: Parabéns. – Ela tentara manter a voz confiante e gelada. Ele a olhara ainda mais de lado, interessado. – Você realmente usou todas as armas que tinha...

- _Não, minha querida. Eu nem comecei_**.** – Ele a cortara novamente, dessa vez causado uma pausa maior entre os dois pares de olhos que desafiavam-se.

Os olhos amêndoas não conseguiram manter o contato visual por muito tempo, recuando covardemente para uma possível segunda iniciativa. Todos os seus passos pareciam extremamente detalhados para o loiro, como se observasse uma equação antes muito complexa.

- Eu realmente desejei que você viesse. – A voz da garota agora soara humildemente recolhida quase numa declaração dolorosa, com os olhos virados para o nada, abaixo de seu queixo largo.- Precisava dizer tudo o que fui incapaz de dizer... o que de fato nos matou...

- _Nada mais importa agora_**.** – Ele fora rápido em cortá-la dessa vez, assustando-se com a própria iniciativa de defender-se do que ela ainda não tinha dito.

Envergonhado daquela reação voltara-se a levantar o queixo no seu sorriso largo e confiante. A castanha porém mantinha-se no seu olhar gélido e nem um pouco afetado, mesmo que agora pairasse nele.

- **Me desculpe.** – O cenho do lobo automaticamente franzira-se, seus lábios se entreabriram-se deixando a mostra caninos ameaçadores.

O Herdeiro de Slytherin finalmente fora afetado, e a percepção disso já condenava a castanha de forma macabra. O lobo respirava fúria e as feições da garota a beira do precipício, agarrada a seu orgulho como que a alma, despertavam-no impulsos assassinos.

– **Me desculpe...** – ela repetira agora com os olhos mais embaçados, e cada palavra sua botava-a ainda mais em perigo. – **Por não ter amado você... Por não ter acreditado em você...** – O loiro contorcia-se obrigando-se a ouvir. – **Por não ter ficado ao seu lado... **_**Como eu fiz com o Harry**_**.** – O Loiro finalmente abrira o maior sorriso de todos, o mais perigoso e ameaçador de todos.

- Você é _péssima_ com piadas também. – Ele cuspira em sarcasmo, mas a garota continuara.

- **Você despertou em mim algo que ele nunca conseguiu. Mas ele também desapertou em mim algo que você nunca conseguiu.** – O loiro fizera menção de rir, mas a castanha o cortara firme. – **Leia a minha mente e diga-me se estou mentindo! – **Draco dera um inconsciente passo pra trás ligeiramente transtornado com a veracidade das palavras da garota. – **O que eu sentia pelo Harry... de certa forma, me fazia bem... me deixava feliz... Agora você...**

- _Está pisando em terreno perigoso aqui Granger..._

- **Me dava repulsa.** – Nenhuma palavra descrevera tão rispidamente aquele sentimento que ele reconhecera nela tantas vezes. O loiro tinha nojo da ousadia da garota, e mais nojo ainda, de uma forma até mesmo cômica – ele reconhecera – o modo como se afetava. – **Você não precisa mais me atacar...**

- _Convença-me._

- **Eu finalmente entendi.** – Ela ignorara-o mesmo que não pudesse o mesmo com seu olhar confrontador. – **Você está preso a ambições além da minha compreensão e a mesquinharias com as quais eu nunca conseguiria viver.** – O loiro contava os segundos que conseguia manter-se longe de seu pescoço alvo, sentia vontade de matar com as próprias mãos. – **Você mexeu comigo por todos aqueles motivos que uma garota como eu reuni no quebra cabeça do seu próprio conto de fadas. Mas você Malfoy, você não tem caráter. **_**Você está abaixo de mim.**_

O Silêncio era Perturbador, nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava acontecendo a volta. Sentiam-se cercados por curiosos perplexos e ao mesmo tempo no extremo vazio, onde uma flor delicada desafiava um gigante e de alguma forma conseguia paralisá-lo, mesmo que não fosse certo se esse era capaz de sentir.

- _Não Granger, você que está abaixo de mim_. – Dissera Draco com o maxilar estalando em fúria, crispando tanto os lábios que era incrível como esses não sangravam. – _Esmagada entre o meu sapato e o chão. E junto de você está o Potter e os ridículos ideais dele. Minto, __**Você**__ é Ridícula._

_-_ Estamos acertados então. Não temos mais nada para tratar. – Dissera Hermione apressada para sair de perto do Comensal e de sua própria fragilidade horrivelmente costurada, mas fora paralisada pelo loiro que a agarrara perigosamente por trás, num abraço que significava mais uma armadilha que qualquer outra coisa, e nesse ponto nem a preciosa poeira de seu diamante conseguira manter-se indiferente.

- _Não nada disso, Sangue-Ruim._ – Ele murmurara ao pé de sua orelha, roçando perigosamente o seu corpo no da castanha prendendo-a de forma feroz. – _Você ainda me deve você. Nua e Entregue, como sempre desejou e como sempre temeu._

Hermione fechara os olhos, perdida no estranho efeito que a valsa que se fez ouvir novamente aos seus ouvidos causara. Agarrada num abraço tão firme que quase o era acolhedor. Apesar do conhecido perigo que estava sujeita se entregou àqueles últimos segundos de pura estupidez e inutilidade.

E se morresse assim? O quão horrível seria? O cheiro de seu amor grudava na sua pele, embriagando-a, entontecendo-a. Seu corpo roçando ao seu, prendendo-a unicamente para si, num instinto de devorá-la. Até o tom áspero de sua voz anunciando o perigo num canto hipnotizante que eram suas palavras, rodeando-a de um cruel conforto que era seu beijo mortal.

Enfim eis _o abraço da Serpente_, ela notara agora abrindo os olhos para um candelabro de cristal no teto do salão logo acima de suas cabeças. O mesmo candelabro de suas visões, agora quase indiferente, num pacto secreto com o lobo, sugando suas forças vitais. Então num gesto simples e sem resistências ela girara o corpo de volta para o loiro mascarado, encarando novamente cristais ainda mais fatais para ela.

- _A única chance que você teve comigo foi enquanto eu estava inconsciente._ – Ela dissera com a mesma frieza daqueles olhos. – _Eu nunca me entregaria pra você. Mesmo que você me obrigasse, seria apenas um corpo indiferente. Você sempre se perguntaria se eu não preferiria estar com outra pessoa em outro lugar. Porque você sabe que muitos me tratariam muito melhor que você. Você nunca me teria de verdade. _**Nunca vai ter.**

E dizendo isso Hermione saíra de perto do loiro que até então ficara sem reações, só então vendo a castanha ir em alta velocidade entre as pessoas que pareciam surgir do nada, em direção ao palco.

- _Diga-me que você não me ama_**!** – Ele exigira de forma agressiva aparecendo ao lado da castanha e pegando no seu braço com força, já completamente alterado, como se de uma vez pra outra embriagado com o próprio ódio.

A castanha respirava com dificuldade, realmente assustada com a agressividade dele. Sentindo seu braço ser esmagado por uma força sobrenatural, sentia-se de frente para a fera que a atacara na Floresta Proibida alguns meses antes. – _Diga-me que você não me ama!__ –_ Ele repetira fora de si, impedindo-a de seguir seu caminho.

- Você está me machucando! – Ela dissera assustada e ao fazê-lo quase desmanchara-se em lágrimas sentindo o próprio peito ser esmagado.

- _Você quer cantar? Mostrar para toda Hogwarts como você é uma sangue-ruim incompreendida? Nãão._ – Ele dissera debochado ainda agressivo empurrando-a para trás e subindo no palco com passos pesados voltando-se para todos os demais no salão com um sorriso perigosamente poderoso. – _Vamos fazer diferente dessa vez_. – Ele dissera no microfone de forma confiante.

Todos que se encontravam nos arredores do salão aos poucos iam sendo atraídos para perto do palco em passos receosos e interessados. Draco exalava uma presença ainda mais ameaçadora a cima do palco, como se acabasse de derrotar Dumbledore tomando posse do castelo. As garotas em especial, Hermione via, se aproximavam para deslumbrar aquele comensal com uma ingênua luxúria nos olhos, como que hipnotizadas atraíssem-se pelo próprio Drácula.

Todos escutavam Draco como que a um deus embriagador, conquistando-os, prendendo-os no feitiço que era a sua Herança Maligna. Em um gesto simples ele desfizera o nó abaixo do pescoço soltando a capa negra de seu corpo e jogando-a para longe de si como que jogando as próprias asas. O gesto era tão hipnotizante que não se notara como surgira uma guitarra negra com aspecto gótica que Draco prendera ao próprio corpo.

– _Essa música eu dedico a uma Bruxa Elemental._ – Draco dissera numa fronteira entre a declaração íntima e a ameaça. Hermione sentira que era um ambiente perigoso demais para permanecer, mas o bater de Draco nas cordas de Prata prendiam-na ao chão.

"_What if I wanted to break_

(E se eu quisesse terminar?)

_Laugh it all off in your face_

(Rir de tudo na sua cara)

_What would you do?_

(O que você faria?)

(oooh ooooh ooooh ooooh)"

O Lobo Uivara chamando as entranhas da castanha. Outros instrumentos o acompanhavam estendendo seu rito de caça que era sua canção. Os pulmões de Hermione se encheram de um ar venenoso de forma tão intensa e ágil quase perdendo a consciência.

Odiava a forma como o passado a surpreendia pregando peças no decorrer de sua vida para que nunca se desprendesse delas: brincalhonas, sádicas, _cruelmente estúpidas_ _que eram seus fiapos de Esperança._ Ela era presa ao passado, aos seus enigmas nunca explicados numa proporção muito mais absurda que ao presente, independente do quão óbvio e cruel este fosse ou _ao quão belo poderia ser_.

Mas a voz de Draco... de anjo desertado, de puro mal aprisionado, arranhada no elo de garoto e homem preza na eterna juventude e imaturidade e no velho e antigo Orgulho e Amargura. Aquela voz transparecia toda sua crueldade e ela era Apaixonante. A castanha vira naquele príncipe maligno o garoto nos Jardins da Mansão Malfoy. Talvez fosse culpa de sua inescrupulosa essência, mas ela vira, que o amor nunca deixaria de se manifestar para ela de forma irônica ou sádica e era à esse romance que estava amaldiçoada.

"_What if I fell to the floor?_

(E se eu caísse no chão?)

_Couldn't take this anymore_

(Não pudesse mais agüentar)

_What would you do?_

(O que você faria?)"

A sedução de sua voz ia-se transformando num chamado agressivo, numa paixão embriagando-se de raiva que delirava a todos num show como nunca antes visto em Hogwarts. Era o momento de maior gloria de Draco em Hogwarts e ele o usava na sua missão contra a ela, perfurando-a com palavras que ela nunca poderia locomover de si, seladas com o berro cruel e apaixonado do lobo.

"Come break me down!

(Venha me destruir!)

_Bury me, bury me!_

(Me enterre, me enterre!)

_I am finished with you!_

(Eu terminei com você!)"

- Não. – Dissera Daniel Conl inconscientemente numa negação intima ao ver Draco em cima do palco.

Totalmente perdido na identificação do amigo completamente possuído e desenterrando hábitos esquecidos. O Francês com o cenho franzido obrigara-se a desviar a atenção do loiro para procurar pelo rosto mais infeliz dentro daquela multidão e não fora com muita dificuldade que o estava cercada por um estreito circulo vazio, iluminada pelo candelabro de cristal. Levara poucos segundos para identificar as feições mais derrotadas de Hermione e voltar-se com um olhar ainda mais feroz para o amigo no palco.

"_What if I wanted to fight_

(E se eu quisesse lutar?)

_Beg for the rest of my life_

(Implorar pelo resto da minha vida)

_What would you do?_

(O que você faria?)"

Hermione mirara de volta o olhar cinza e sombreado de Draco, cheio de malícia e acusação como era sua canção. Muitas garotas suspiravam ao ver Draco cantar para a grifinória, invejando sua sorte, totalmente ignorantes de como aquele gesto refletia na castanha. Draco o sabia muito bem e apreciava. Hermione engolia aquelas palavras como pedaços do amor que tinham, agora presos em sua garganta. O loiro sorrira perigosamente quando vira Hermione petrificada na falta de reações e não disfarçara mais suas mensagens direcionadas.

"_You say, you wanted more_

(Você diz que queria mais)

_What are you waiting for_

(O que você está esperando?)

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

(Não estou correndo de você) (de você)

_Come break me down!_

(Venha me destruir!)

_Bury me, bury me!_

(Me enterre, me enterre!)

_I am finished with you!_

(Eu terminei com você!)

_Look in my eyes!_

(Olhe nos meus olhos)

_You're killing me, killing me!_

(Você está me matando, me matando!)

_All I wanted was you!_

(Tudo que eu queria era você!)"

Sim, ela se obrigara a encarar novamente seus olhos extremamente selvagens e enxergara neles a veracidade de suas palavras, berrando mais do que o grito do loiro. _"Tudo que eu queria era você" _eis o resumo de tudo o que fora aquele romance, sua causa e destruição. Algo áspero e endurecido descera da extremidade de seus olhos amêndoas ferindo sua face de leve num arranhão. Era sua lágrima enrijecida em granizo. A dor era asfixiante, enxergara no vazio dentro de seu peito seu limite, virando-se o mais rápido que podia para longe do palco, como um fantasma agoniado entre os demais estudantes. Mas o uivo do loiro a prendera novamente.

"_I tried to be someone else_

(Eu tentei ser outra pessoa)

_But nothing seemed to change_

(Mas nada pareceu mudar)

_I know now, this is who I really am inside!_

(Eu sei agora, isto é o que eu realmente sou por dentro!)"

Segurando o próprio pingente, vira o Comensal jogar os fios platinados encharcados de suor para cima, preso no microfone com os olhos pressionados, como um Lobo agora a uivar para Lua. Era mais do que uma mensagem para ela, era uma mensagem para si mesmo do lobo branco não mais enjaulado dentro de si.

"_Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance I know now,_

(Finalmente eu me encontrei! Lutando por uma chance eu sei agora)

_THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!_

(ISTO É O QUE EU REALMENTE SOU!)

_Ah, haaah_

_Ah-ha ohh"_

"_Socorro_" dissera uma voz quase inaudível no intimo de Hermione que não conseguia desviar os olhos feridos do lobo.

- Você precisa sair daqui. – Dissera imediatamente uma voz decidida no ouvido de Hermione, a garota assustada com o sua resposta imediata vira o olhar verde e escuro do francês Daniel Conl já puxando-a firmemente pelo braço como quando a puxara na floresta Proibida em resgate para longe de Epharam.

"_Ah, haaah_

_Ah-ha ohh_"

- Eu não cons... – Tentara Hermione sem sucesso.

- Ignore-o! – Ordenara Daniel de forma ainda mais firme.

Daniel a puxava na mesma determinação e velocidade que a repercussão crescia como numa fuga coreografada, onde o francês empurrava as pessoas em seu caminho com impaciência.

"_Come break me down!_

(Venha me destruir!)

_Bury me, bury me!_

(Me enterre, me enterre!)

_I am finished with you!_

(Eu terminei com você)

_(You! You!)_

(Você! Você!)"

- Estamos quase... – Dissera Daniel sem virar-se para trás, enxergando o portão principal do salão pra fora do castelo ainda distante enquanto puxava Hermione incessantemente. Draco assistia do palco o percurso dos dois indiferente, perseguindo-os unicamente com a sua voz e canção que eram mais do que feitiços lançados às costas dos dois.

"_Look in my eyes!_

(Olhe nos meus olhos!)

_You're killing me, killing me!_

(Você está me matando, me matando!)

_All I wanted was you!_

(Tudo que eu queria era você!)

_Come break me down!_

(Venha me destruir!)

_Break me down, break me down!_

(Me destruir, me destruir!)

_What if I wanted to break?_

(E se eu quisesse terminar?)"

A música cessara dando espaço para a algazarra maior em volta do palco exatamente no momento em que chegaram no portão do salão do castelo, mas fora outra voz que os interrompera.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo?! – Os dois se viraram encontrando o olhar mais severo da escola no semblante de Minerva McGonagal.

- Ahh bem... – Gaguejara Daniel.

- Todos estão terminantemente proibidos de saírem do castelo até a hora da partida, sabem disso! Não serviram pra nada as palavras do diretor?

- É que estamos tentando ter um encontro mais romântico Professora. A senhora não vai querer atrapalhar a nossa noite, vai? – Daniel sabia que seu charme brincalhão era capaz de amolecer um pouco a rigidez da diretora da Grifinória, mas esta apenas procurara com o olhar preocupado o semblante da castanha que permanecia vidrado no chão.

- A senhorita deu espaço para que o Malfoy se apresentasse esta noite? – Questionara McGonagal. Conl crispara o lábio em raiva pelo tom que ela usara com Hermione, esta não respondera. – Apesar de todos os acontecimentos desse ano está mais uma vez dando as costas para sua responsabilidade com a escola? Eu lhe dei uma chance Hermione! Se ainda tem alguma consideração com essa escola, comigo, suba naquele palco e sele o fechamento de ano em Hogwarts.

- Com todo respeito professora... – tentara Daniel se controlando ao máximo para não falar com sua fúria. – Já houveram apresentações suficientes esta noite... Inclusive do Monitor-Chefe da escola, quem realmente tem o dever de Representar Hogwarts. Se fosse da vontade da escola que Hermione se apresentasse talvez fosse prudente que não a afastassem do cargo de representante substituindo-a pela Parkinson, que também não está aqui.

A subdiretora encontrara-se sem palavras, gaguejara com o próprio constrangimento ao ver-se primeiramente abordada por um aluno como Daniel Conl sobre responsabilidade.

- A moral do aluno não deve ser afetar pela da Escola... – Ela dissera sem nenhuma gota de credibilidade nas próprias palavras. O Francês rira.

- Convenientemente, se me permite falar. A moral da Escola não estava aqui para abraçar aqueles que realmente precisavam de orientação e agora vamos todos ser transferidos para sedes que SABEM-SE LÁ QUEM estará no comando. Não peça para Hermione lavar a reputação da escola, nem Dumbledore conseguiu isso e olha que ele apareceu no último dia para prestar suas complacências. Comovente.

- Daniel. – Dissera Hermione sem voz segurando o braço do amigo, temendo que esse finalmente fosse mais prejudicado ao passar dos limites.

McGonagal horrorizada parecia dividida entre a ação de punir e dar razão ao aluno, tarefa que desencadearia outra série de problemas para os dois.

– Pode ser nossa última noite em Hogwarts. – A garota completara conformada a fazer o que lhe era exigido.

- Você não tem que fazer isso! – Dissera o francês agora unicamente para Hermione, ignorando a subdiretora e estalando o maxilar em ainda mais fúria.

-Tenho sim. – dissera a castanha em tristeza acariciando de leve o rosto do amigo, seus olhos ainda abertos e feridos como se nunca houvesse dormido.

Hermione olhara para o palco onde Draco parecia ouvir com precisão cada palavra que eles discutiram entre si com um sorriso nos lábios e fizera uma maligna reverência a castanha oferecendo-a o espaço no palco ao seu lado de forma sarcástica.

Mas ela não fora, aquele convite do loiro congelara as pernas de Hermione ao mesmo tempo que sua espinha era possuída por um medo pavoroso. Não tinha coragem de se aproximar dele, todo seu corpo implorava para que fosse para cada vez mais longe daquela presença maligna. Hermione puxara ar para seus pulmões profundamente, causando assim um arrepio conjunto dentro do salão. Garotas encolhiam-se sentindo uma brisa gelada roçar pelos seus braços nus. Daniel olhara para o teto do salão e notara o céu mágico transformar-se para uma paisagem mais nublada onde uma fina neve atravessava o salão, uma neve não artificial. A temperatura baixara cinco graus, mas dentro de Hermione tudo parecia petrificar-se.

"_If I fell in love with you,_

(Se eu me apaixonar por você)

_Would you promise to be true_

(Você prometeria ser verdadeiro)

_And help me understand?_

(E me ajudar a entender?)"

Não havia um único som que não fosse o eco da voz de Hermione alastrando-se por aquele salão. Todos estavam voltados para aquela Grifinória, hipnotizados por aquela canção que carregava no som o sentimento mais triste de todos. Malfoy mantinha-se em cima do palco, com as íris cristalinas arregaladas em perigo como que um vampiro confrontado com uma cruz de madeira. Sua pele ia se tornando cada vez mais gelada conforme encarava tenso o canto de Hermione, frágil e sofrido se enchendo aos poucos de coragem tornando-se um desabafo confrontador.

"_'Cause I've been in love before_

(Porque eu já me apaixonei antes)

_And I found that love was more_

(E eu descobri que o amor era mais)

_Than just holdin' hands._

(que só mãos dadas)"

Na entrada lateral do salão um jovem Grifinório de cabelos escuros franzira o cenho quando adentrara a festa com urgência e sendo surpreendido com aquela cena. Harry Potter vira a expressão mórbida de Hermione que parecia dar seus últimos suspiros amaldiçoando a todos num feitiço hipnotizador. Hermione subira a voz ao mesmo tempo que dera um passo em direção ao palco assustando ainda mais o loiro no palco temendo agora a aproximação da garota. Sua fragilidade o atingia com a frieza de cinco espadas. Encurralá-la dentro do orgulho grifinório era divertido para ele, mas aquele gesto de redenção cheio de sentimentos e expondo suas fraquezas o deixava doente.

"_If I give my heart_

(Se eu der meu coração)

_To you,_

(pra você,)

_I must be sure_

(Eu tenho que ter certeza)

_From the very start_

(Desde o inicio)

_That you_

(De que você)

_Would love me more than her._

(me amaria mais que "ele")"

A dor de Hermione era asfixiante, sentira seu coração parar de bater quase que num ataque cardíaco e era desesperador o modo como tinha consciência para registrar aquilo, passando dentro daquele salão ignorando outra presença que não fosse a de Draco com o olhar feroz de caçador observando-a nos mínimos gestos.

Engasgava-se em sua fraqueza ele via, esforçava-se para se expressar. Nunca a vira tão entregue ao sofrimento e a ele como naquele momento. Merlin, era tão real... Hermione nunca tivera um sentimento tão morto quanto aquele... Sentia-se um fantasma, um zumbi, um corpo que pensava e andava sem sinais vitais. Hermione fora em passos lentos numa reta única pelo meio do salão até o palco, abrindo espaço entre os estudantes a sua frente que observavam-na passar como que sentindo finalmente a gravidade da situação e de sua presença.

"_If I trust in you_

(Se eu confiar em você,)

_Oh, please,_

(Oh, por favor)

_Don't run and hide._

(Não corra e se esconda)

_If I love you too_

(Se eu te amar também,)

_Oh, please,_

Oh, por favor)

_Don't hurt my pride like her_

(Não fira meu orgulho, como "ele")"

Saía uma fumaça densa e gélida da respiração de cada um dentro daquele salão, como se estivessem lá fora expostos á tempestade. Não sabia-se já a quantos graus estava dentro do salão, mas Hermione cantava como se estivesse acostumada àquele sereno em volta de seu corpo. Era a única que não se importava em agasalhar-se, pelo contrário parecia convidar aquele gelo para tomar conta de seu corpo, de suas forças vitais. E quando elevara a voz arranhada de mágoa cortara também profundamente algo dentro de Draco.

Este dera um passo pra trás tentando sem sucesso fugir daquele confronto ao menos visualmente. O loiro tocara de leve o próprio peito numa expressão clara de dor retraída, como se a jóia dentro de seu peito também estivesse prestes a se partir. Seus olhos estavam cheios de uma agonia, como se tivesse algo muito terrível e avassalador dentro das íris caninas que seu corpo era incapaz de demonstrar.

"_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

(Porque eu não agüentaria esta dor)

_And I_

(E eu)

_Would be sad if our new love_

(ficaria triste se nosso novo amor)

_Was in vain._

(Fosse em vão)"

Hermione estava a poucos metros do palco quando interrompera seu trajeto. A mercê do arrogante olhar de Malfoy, segurava o pingente de cristal fume. Sentira aquela textura áspera contra sua face, arranhando-a, uma lágrima tão gélida e petrificada que quase ferira seus olhos. Draco observara todo aquele ritual, toda aquele falecer da garota. Como quem vê assustado o falecer de si próprio.

_So I hope you see_

(Então eu espero que você veja)

_That I Would love to love you_

(Que eu amaria te amar)

_If I fell in love with you._

(Se eu me apaixonasse por você)

Malfoy sentira então algo pontudo e pequeno materializar-se dentro do seu punho rígido, e vira ali o colar com o pingente fume que dera para Hermione. Ela o devolvera, ele constatara engolindo em seco como que a um veneno voraz. O silêncio novamente se apossara daquele salão.

Todos aguardavam a reação do loiro que mirava totalmente inexpressivo o pingente em sua mão por longos segundos, até que as feições do comensal foram modificando-se. Era uma expressão confusa, sua respiração começara a carregar-se de forma raivosa, porém toda sua ameaça transpassava-se nas linhas de sua boca que esticavam-se num sorriso perigo e perverso. Não era um sorriso divertido, ela notava, era um sorriso de raiva, como se reconhecendo nela uma adversária a altura e quase fosse derrotado por ela. Quase...

Então o loiro descera os degraus do palco, muito mais pálido, como se escondesse feridas profundas, ainda rindo-se de uma piada íntima enquanto analisava aquele pingente em sua mão, seus passos arrepiando a todos naquele salão inclusive a castanha intacta a sua frente, esperando corajosamente por sua resposta. Porém o lobo passara diante de seus olhos num silêncio indiferente parando unicamente ao seu lado sem conseguir evitar um suspiro divertido antes de sussurrar.

- **Adeus Granger.**

Fora instantâneo. Três badaladas fortes vieram do relógio da torre de Hogwarts despertando a todos, inclusive Hermione de uma realidade à parte. Antes que Hermione se recuperasse do susto notara que Malfoy não estava mais ali, o salão começava a se encher novamente de murmúrios quando o diretor tomara o palco mais uma vez.

- O tempo nos pregou verdadeiramente uma peça – dissera Dumbledore com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – É meia-noite, hora de voltarem para suas casas. O Ministério se propôs a encaminhar os estudantes da escola até suas casas pessoalmente nesta madrugada. E estão a vossa espera nos limites do castelo.

O chamado do Diretor mal era captado por Hermione, tão pouco a algazarra que começava a tomar conta do salão. Seus pensamentos submersos só estavam voltados para Draco, deixando-a indiferente e qualquer movimento a sua volta. "Acabou... acabou... eu o perdi... para sempre...".

- Alunos da Sonserina me sigam! – Ordenara Snape em voz alta enquanto puxava um eufórico francês pela capa negra.

- Me solta! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem Hermione! – Gritava Daniel Conl em fúria, tentando ir contra a maré de estudantes que atropelavam-se para sair do castelo em direção aos seus coches.

- Hermione vai muito bem escoltada pela Grifinória, Conl! – brigara Snape impaciente.

- Hermione é sangue-ruim! Sinceramente para escoltá-la eu só confio em mim! – Dissera o francês pela primeira vez ameaçador para o diretor da Sonserina ao pegar a própria varinha de dentro das vestes. O Diretor, porém, apenas revirara os olhos enojado da infantilidade do garoto.

- Que proteção você pretende dar a Granger? – Perguntara Snape com um tom maldoso. – Não se preocupe que Granger vai pra casa com a melhor escolta do ministério. Potter exigiu que ela e os Weasley fossem incluídos no pacote.

Daniel engolira em seco registrando as palavras de Snape. Achara Hermione no meio da multidão já sendo abordada pelo Grifinório. Daniel entrava em raivoso conflito, seu maxilar explodindo de contrariedade.

- É isso não, é? – Indagara o francês ainda acusador para o diretor da Sonserina. – Nenhum de nós sequer vai voltar para Hogwarts. – a voz do loiro saíra rouca e carregada de dor, que fizera Snape perder a vontade de atacar o rapaz. – Nunca mais verei Hermione! Não, é? – O Francês tremia. Snape podia ver como aquele sonserino se preocupava com a garota e sentira uma dolorosa solidariedade ao fato, da qual engoliu como que uma pedra.

- Se se preocupa tanto assim com a miss Granger, deixe-a ir, que ela está muito mais segura com o Potter e a Ordem da Fênix do que com mais um filho de Comensais!

- Você não sabe! – retrucara Daniel, mas logo sendo cortado.

- Sei que eles são os únicos que podem proteger uma Sangue-Ruim longe de Hogwarts! –. Daniel abaixara a varinha contrariado, as feições do francês fecharam-se em triste conclusão.

Ele vira as costas nuas de Hermione desaparecendo por vezes na maré de estudantes e seguiu-a com os olhos em câmera lenta até ela desaparecer do castelo com o Potter. Não havia nenhuma brecha mentirosa nos argumentos de Snape, não como impedi-los. Entregá-la a Potter era torturante, mas era o certo. Seu instinto gritava que ele haveria de se arrepender dessa decisão, mas também argumentava silenciosamente.

– Agora vá para o seu coche que não há mais ninguém aqui que precise da sua bravura. – Só então as últimas palavras do diretor acenderam uma luz na mente do loiro que precisava se concentrar em outra missão.

Uma nuvem escura cobrira a lua cheia no céu de Hogwarts. Os alunos estavam sendo guiados ao mesmo tempo tanto para dentro quanto para fora do castelo. Era uma estranha saída de emergência, mas da qual precisava ser completamente organizada na idéia dos professores que não viam a hora de tirar aquelas crianças dali – nenhum dia do ano era tão convidativo quanto aquele.

Mas um loiro de mascara conseguira se esquivar facilmente para fora do castelo. Uma selvageria arrastava Draco para os terrenos o que o fizera bater de frente com um quartoanista que caíra de costas no chão. Draco notara o sonserino com impaciência agarrar-se a uma caixa preta em seus braços já pronto para amaldiçoá-lo porém gaguejara de forma ainda mais patética aos subir os olhos pro loiro.

- Ahh.. ah.. Malfoy, me desculpe. Eu não queria me por no seu caminho. – O lobo abrira um raivoso sorriso.

- É claro que não queria. O que é isso? – O garoto mudara para mais três tons de palidez quando o loiro prendera as íris caninas em seu pacote.

- Ahh... é...

- Eu não acredito! – Rira-se Draco ainda mais feroz. – Você é o traficantezinho maldito agindo sob minhas costas?

- Não! Não! Eu juro, sou só o mensageiro...

- Saia da minha frente! – Berrara o loiro num rugido só, agarrando a caixa das mãos do garoto poucos segundos antes desse correr aos tropeços para dentro do castelo.

O lobo arrastara-se de volta para o seu caminho em direção a floresta proibida. Pare ele, todo aquele melodramático percurso de partida o era completamente desnecessário. Não tinha pressa nem de ir, nem de ficar. À mercê do que o guardava ele preferiria ficar ali entre os arbustos da Floresta Proibida. Mas o lobo arisco também estava incomodado. Sua mão direita guardada em baixo da própria capa negra no lado esquerdo do peito, voltava agora ensangüentada diante dos olhos caninos.

Draco engolira em seco um áspero gosto amargo numa fúria silenciosa e outro sentimento que ele não conseguira mais identificar, mas que reconhecera com igual rancor enquanto guardara a caixa aprendida no bolso dentro da capa com sua mão esquerda, pegando o pingente de cristal fume de Hermione que queimava contra a sua pele. Era mais uma fera literalmente ferida apoiando-se na árvore apenas para recuperar o fôlego perdido, mas logo teimosamente se pondo em posição de ataque. Pronta para morder aquele que o viera socorrer na beira da estrada.

Essa ao menos fora a cena que lembrara Draco quando este pegara um vulto atrás de si pelo colarinho e jogara-o brutalmente num gesto só contra a árvore, sem nem ao menos virar-se.

- Ei sou eu! – Dissera Daniel Conl prontamente para um Malfoy de guarda. Draco ainda pensara por alguns segundos antes de soltá-lo, segundos em que seus olhos adotaram um brilho tão sádico que o francês franzira o cenho em ainda mais perturbação. Só então notara a mão direita ensangüentada do lobo. – O que foi isso?

- _Veio_ _se despedir? Eu não tenho tempo Daniel _– respondera Draco impaciente, ignorando a perguntando do francês, porém soltando-o. O francês engolira em seco recolhendo em poucos segundos a determinação para mais um confronto com Draco que parecera se entreter como sempre com o processo.

- O que você acabou de fazer...

- _Ah não! Deixa eu adivinhar! _ – Rugira Draco num sarcasmo inteiramente enraivecido. – _Você está aqui para defender a honra de Hermione! Qual parte da minha mensagem você não entendeu? _

- Cala a boca Draco! Este não é você falando. – Daniel tremia de fúria enquanto Draco deliciava-se numa cruel gargalhada. – Você se esqueceu de quem você é? De Hermione? Você é um sonserino, não um comensal! Não acredito que se juntou à eles. _À causa deles_! O farão destruir o que você mais ama!

- Ah Conl, _quanto mais você finge me conhecer mais se aproxima da ignorância. Sei quem eu sou __**neste exato momento**_. – Respondera Draco ainda sustentando um sorriso perigoso.

- Então diga-me quem você é. – Interrogara Dan corajosamente, Draco franzira o cenho em divertida confusão.

_- É óbvio que não prestou atenção!_

Daniel encarara o chão derrotado, com uma triste fúria em volta de si... aquela triste fúria perfurara Draco, irritara-o. Preferia ver o amigo perder a cabeça, avançar em si com os próprios punhos e maldições do que sustentar aquele semblante tão indefeso.

- _O que está fazendo?_ – Perguntara Draco numa mistura de impaciência e repugnância. O francês voltara-se de seus pensamentos encarando o loiro mais uma vez.

- Como pôde? – o olhar não era quebrado mesmo que o de Draco parecesse o de uma fera irracional aos seus olhos. Daniel encarava o amigo com os verdes olhos embaçados, tentando encontrar qualquer resquício de humanidade em Draco, porque por algum motivo ele ainda parava para ouvi-lo. – Ela nunca esteve tão frágil. Mesmo que você tivesse motivos para se juntar a eles, como pôde ser tão cruel com ela? O que lhe deu este direito?

- _Assumo a minha culpa por ser sincero_.- Dissera Draco numa maldosa elegância que fizera Daniel suspirar de nojo.

– É a Hermione! – Nos segundo silenciosos que se prolongaram Draco ainda prestava cuidada atenção às feições do francês derrotado.

- _É só uma sangue-ruim Daniel._ – Ele dissera simplesmente como quem diz para uma criança, quase que a consolando, que aquilo é só um capricho bobo.

E dando um último suspiro divertido virara-se de costa para o francês indo agora em passos arrastados com uma ligeira inclinada para seu lado esquerdo, até um belo cavalo albino e majestoso que parecera a Dan surgir do nada. Draco acariciara o focinho comprido do animal quase que dizendo para ele:

– _Não __**sinta**__ por nada._

Uma coruja piara no interior da floresta e o chamado dos professores pareceu mais urgente vindo do castelo, lembrando-os de que ainda estava havendo uma retirada no castelo. Fora ao virar-se de volta para o francês que Draco surpreendera-se. Franzira o cenho quase ofendido ao notar um leve sorrisinho confiante no loiro espetado. " O que é isso agora?"

- _O que foi?_ – rangera Draco.

- Você está mentindo. – Dissera Daniel se agarrando a última gota de esperança que surgira. O lobo não entendera o que acontecera. – _"E daí se somos amigos de Infância? Eu nunca vou deixar um cara que machuca Hermione viver!"._

- _Você vai me matar_? – Perguntara o lobo sarcástico, mas o francês rira de volta.

- Foi o que você me disse antes de ir embora. – O silêncio se ocupara da queda embaraçada dentro do lobo.

Uma ventania forte batera contra os dois, mas só o cavalo albino se afetara balançando a crina. Os dois Sonserinos apenas se encaravam em sinistro e contrariado comprometimento.

– Eu já devia ter suspeitado. Você ainda a ama. Não importa o que tenha se tornado. Mesmo que tenham varrido tudo de bom que existe em você. **Eu não consigo imaginar uma realidade em que você não esteja amando ela**. – Draco estava sem palavras, era demais a cega confiança que Daniel apresentava, - Eu entendo agora o porquê teve de fazer tudo isso.

Draco não conseguia pensar em nada forte ou ofensivo o bastante para quebrar aquilo, contentando-se unicamente num sorriso debochado e cínico, mas o loiro não se afetava mais.

– Mas você é tão estúpido! Ela te ama e estava indo te dizer isso..

– _É uma pena que não tenha ido! _– cortara Draco agressivamente tentando parar com aquele discurso patético. - _Eu preferiria ter matado aquela pobre mulher na frente dela._

- O que?! – Fora a vez de Draco sorrir confiante. Daniel estava perplexo, transtornado, procurando em Draco uma negação para tudo aquilo. Draco indiferente subia no majestoso cavalo num movimento só. – Que mulher...? O que você fez?

- Eu matei alguém! – Repetira Draco com mais ênfase. – E matarei muitos outros!

Daniel arregalara os olhos num mudo desespero, sentindo todo pesar daquelas palavras do amigo, o pesar que Hermione carregara de volta para Hogwarts, o pesar daquela realidade dita sem nenhum resquício de culpa.

- Você estava fora de si... – dissera Daniel inseguro, porém tentando convencer a si mesmo.

– Repita isso até que se convença. Daí com _prazer,_ eu te lembro que você está se iludindo.– Draco substituíra o sorriso debochado por uma expressão que quase representava pena - Não há mais nada do seu amigo de infância para se resgatar. Eu sou mais que um Comensal da Morte agora. Supere isso! – E dizendo isso galopara para longe do melhor amigo, da floresta, do enorme buraco que deixara na consciência do loiro espetado...

"_Hermione_..."

- Pare o coche! – Ela ordenara enquanto via pela janela se aproximarem os limites dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Porém tanto Harry quanto Ron e Gina a ignoraram. Já era a terceira vez que ela reunia forças para dizer algo e era ignorada dentro daquele coche.

Os três discutiam apenas os planos de Harry que até então os enfiara quase que a força dentro daquele coche e batera em retirara desde que começara a movimentação de partida no castelo, abrindo o mapa do maroto e vigiando as passagens secretas enquanto derramava as informações que retirara do Escritório de Dumbledore enquanto todos estavam ocupados demais "aproveitando" o baile.

Enfim Harry não soubera nem da metade do que Hermione passara naquele baile. Tudo acontecera rápido demais e tampouco Harry conseguia parar de falar.

- Já foi enviado para as três escolas uma lista com os alunos e seus destinos! A de Dumbledore está aqui! – Dissera Harry abrindo outro pergaminho.

- Você roubou do diretor?! – exclamara Gina.

- Fez bem, você ouviu o que Dumbledore disse: Faça o que for preciso para sobreviver, não confie em mais ninguém! – Dissera Ron abrindo o pergaminho junto de Harry – Aposto que ele estaria orgulhoso de você Harry.

- Vocês dois foram inscritos na _Beauxbatons_. – Disse Harry apontando para os nomes "_Weasley_" no Pergaminho.

- Que? França? – Exclamara novamente a ruiva.

- É para onde estão mandando os _Sangue-Puros_.

- Não! Não vamos deixar Londres! Nem nossos pais ou a Ordem da Fênix! – Brigara Ronald.

- Na verdade é a mais segura das Escolas. Pelo o que eu entendi Dumbledore recorreu pessoalmente por uma vaga pra vocês dois. Artur deve ter concordado.

- Nosso pai nunca concordaria com uma coisa dessas! – Brigara Gina.

- Quer dizer que Malfoy também está na lista? – Perguntara Ronald dando uma olhadela para Hermione ainda com o semblante preso no vidro murmurando alguma coisa.

- Não. Ele não foi inscrito em nenhuma das escolas. Lúcius deve ter planos maiores para ele.

- Claro, destruir cada uma das escolas. – Completara Ronald sarcástico.

- _Hogwarts_. Todos os nascidos trouxas vão ser mandados para um abrigo só.

- Claro, prendendo todos eles numa rede só como a um bando de peixes, colocando-os em fila indiana para que seja necessário um Avada só.

- Obrigada Pela Visualização Ron. – Reclama Gina dando uma cotovelada forte no ruivo.

- Que lugar melhor que Hogwarts para uma chacina, não é mesmo? – Dissera o ruivo sarcástico massageando a costela.

- Tem mais. Uma quarta escola foi aberta... em Avalon!

- Que?! – Exclamaram os ruivos.

- Sim, a escola para onde eles enviarão os "_Do interesse do Ministério_" ou de Voldemort... como preferir. Só tem dois nomes de Hogwarts nesta lista. – Os ruivos se adiantaram mais apreensivos. – O meu e o de Hermione. – Gina levara as mãos na boca enquanto Ron parecia cada vez mais confuso. – Isso quer dizer que eu não sou mais o único alvo de Voldemort e provavelmente ele já sabe também dos seus poderes Hermione! – Ele dissera no fim se virando para a castanha que continha o olhar na vidraça. O moreno voltara-se contrariado para os dois. – Não importa, ficaremos na sede e então voltaremos para Hogwarts! A guerra vai começar aqui! Não podemos deixar ninguém desprotegido.

- Eu preciso falar com Dan... – Hermione murmurara.

- Eu sinto muito, mas à essa hora Conl já deve estar sendo encaminhado para Durmstrang. – Dissera Harry acordando então a castanha como que com um balde de água gelada. – É para lá que estão mandando os filhos de Comensais.

- Há... – exclamara Rony ainda tentando disfarçar o próprio nervosismo com deboche. – bem que eu estranhei que a lista de _Beauxbatons_ estava curta demais.

Passaram alguns segundos em que Hermione passara os arregalados olhos castanhos de Harry para Rony até que sacara a varinha parando aquele coche por conta própria.

Os cavalos do ministério foram puxados para trás por rédeas inexistentes enquanto Hermione saía aos tropeços em direção à neve do terreno de Hogwarts ignorando os chamados dos dois aurores em cima do coche.

- Mis Granger! Pare agora mesmo!– chamara um dos aurores.

- O que ela pensa que está fazendo?! – Respondera uma auror apontando a varinha para a capa cor de sangue que cobria Hermione por cima de seu vestido. – Volte agora Granger!

- Espera! Eu cuido disso! – Dissera Harry saindo do coche atrás de Hermione. A castanha pisava firme e decidida na neve em direção ao castelo quando vira Harry se por a sua frente segurando seus braços. – O que está tentando fazer?

- Daniel. Ele não sabe!

- Que diferença vai fazer? Temos que sair daqui a salvo Hermione! Conl não corre mais perigo do que a gente.

- Vocês podem ir, eu vou com ele. – Dissera Hermione tentando passar por Harry, mas este fazia uma forte barreira.

- O que? Você perdeu o juízo? Não existe a _possibilidade_ de eu te deixar ir. – Porém uma forte explosão chamara a atenção dos dois de volta para o coche, agora coberto de fumaça enquanto os dois cavalos do ministério corriam para fora do terreno iluminado por uma caveira verde que brilhava no céu.

Daniel dera o primeiro passo para fora da Floresta Proibida um segundo antes de ser empurrado de volta por uma rajada forte de vento. Caíra de costas no chão da floresta e se posicionara prontamente com a varinha em punho. Seu cenho franzido procurava alertamente pelo vulto que o encarava por entre as árvores.

- Voltou pra dizer que me ama? O efeito da droga passou? – Dissera o francês num sarcástico ar intimidador ao notar os fios cor de neve sendo desvendados pela luz da lua já reconhecendo a típica mania do melhor amigo de ficar a espreita como um lobo caçador.

- _Drogas? Por que estou surpreso...?_ – Respondera o vulto de volta numa elegante indiferença. Daniel sorria de lado esperançoso, com certeza o retorno de lobo significava alguma coisa.

- Então Draco? Eu achei mesmo que a gente devia discutir alguns planos futuros antes de nos separarmos tragicamente... do jeito que você terminou agora pouco eu realmente me senti sua ex namorada. – dissera o loiro espetado desleixado abaixando a guarda.

- _Bem observado. Mas se parar de me confundir com o cretino do meu pai, eu me sinto muito mais confortável para discutir alguns planos._

Daniel sentira uma onda polar tomar conta de sua espinha dorsal ao mesmo tempo que o vulto se revelara solenemente por entre as árvores. Era absurdo o desespero que tomara conta de si, apesar de desde sempre estar em contato com um mundo mágico, aquela era de longe sua experiência mais fantástica e assustadora. Perdera o juízo por alguns segundos, sem conseguir fazer sentido de nada ao notar aquela figura de pele extremamente pálida e fios platinados por cima de um olhar congeladamente cinza parar a uns três metros de si. _Não era Draco_.

- Quem é você? – Perguntara o francês, mas unicamente porque queria uma versão diferente da qual ele conhecia.

O vulto que aparentava não muito longe dos dezesseis anos e ligeiramente mais pálido e magro que Draco, olhara-o de lado com uma ligeira impaciência.

- _Você sabe quem eu sou Daniel. Eu vim do futuro, sou o __filho __de Draco e Hermione Malfoy._

- Que_?!_ – Daniel estava sem falas, estava completamente perdido e transtornado com a facilidade com que aquele irmão gêmeo mais novo e mais esquisito de Draco dizia aquilo.

- _Por favor não fique emocionado, eu não tenho tempo para explicar o quão eu lamento por tudo isso. Ao invés disso: Prepare-se. A partir de agora você está na maior missão da sua vida._

Um a um, os violentos vultos negros foram criando forma em volta do coche. Harry e Hermione mantinham suas varinhas apontadas em posição de ataque para a muralha de comensais que surgia a frente deles, até que um último vulto roxo também esfumaçado se materializara. Hermione sentira uma ardência fugaz em suas entranhas ao reconhecer aquele par de olhos azuis cheio de uma arrogância alucinada da antiga família Black.

- _Bellatrix Lestrange_. – Murmurara Hermione pondo-se a frente do amigo.

- Sabem_... O meu baile do sexto ano em Hogwarts..._ – Dissera Bella sem olhar Harry e Hermione diretamente, e sim para as torres do castelo que podiam ser vistas daquela distância. – _Fora a noite mais inesquecível da minha vida_. – Ela virara-se para os dois grifinórios. Hermione lembrava-lhe uma onça acorrentada lutando para pular em cima dela. – _Tirando a parte em que Dumbledore tentava nos convocar para a Liga da Justiça, é claro_.

- _Daniel_ _Conl..._

Daniel ainda seguia aquele rapaz com o olhar, que caminhava em círculos em volta do francês, como o próprio Draco sempre costumava fazer. Começava a recuperar seu fôlego, mas ainda perdido no que devia significar aquilo.

– _Eu te imaginava mais alto_.

- E eu te imaginava menor. – respondera Daniel prontamente, quase que interrogando uma visita por demais suspeita. – Hermione me contou tudo sobre você... e Íris... quando ela e Draco visitaram o futuro. – O rapaz de cabelos platinados olhara-o novamente de lado com um inexistente interesse. – Não sabia que a mesma poção era possível para o passado.

_- Não é._ – Respondera o rapaz secamente.

- Então... – o francês engolira em seco, temendo que as coisas perdessem o sentido de novo. – Como isso pode ser possível?

O rapaz ainda encarara-o por alguns segundos com uma seriedade que fizera com que Daniel sentisse-se muito mais jovem que ele.

- _Pelo que consta no diário da minha mãe, ocorre uma interrupção no tempo presente no dia 30 de Julho de 1997_. _Ou seja, __hoje_. – disse o rapaz simplesmente com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – _Foi dessa interrupção que minha irmã tirou a possibilidade da viagem no tempo. __Desse tipo__... mais especificamente_.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- _Que o vira-tempo infelizmente foi extinto no meu tempo..._

- Não! Não! – retrucara Daniel impaciente. – O que quer dizer com _interrupção no tempo presente_? – O rapaz respirara entediado antes de responder.

- _Minha mãe tem uma parada cardíaca... em alguma hora... de hoje_.

- Hermione? O que? Do que está falando?! – Daniel estava desesperado, segurava o garoto, que notava agora realmente ter muitos mais traços de Draco principalmente ao não afetar-se em nada com sua reação apenas olhando-o com uma sobrancelha levantada, pelo colarinho da camisa.

Uma força o estimulava a procurar pela castanha aos tropeços, mas outra não o permitia perder aquela versão posterior de Malfoy de vista. O rapaz tentara consolá-lo no seu tom sarcástico.

-_ Se acalme, ela só estará morta por alguns segundos. Eu sou a prova viva de que ela ficará bem._

Hermione fora jogada com força contra uma árvore próxima. Quando caíra sentira uma ardência forte no lábio inferior e um amargo gosto de sangue. Abrira os olhos com dificuldade ainda ouvindo o estalar das varinhas.

- Não... Harry... – Hermione levantara-se com dificuldade, sua varinha ainda milagrosamente presa de alguma forma a sua mão, mancando de volta para a batalha seguindo a gargalhada alucinada de Bellatrix.

- Saia daqui Hermione! – Gritara Harry de onde estava ao mesmo tempo que defendia-se de um jato de luz verde.

Mas essa possibilidade não existia. Hermione fungava em ódio e desespero. Todo seu corpo tremia ao ouvir aquela gargalhada, exatamente como flash do último baile de inverno.

– Hermione é sério, saia daqui! – Gritara Harry novamente ao ver Hermione surgir mais próximo de um arbusto. Hermione vira quase em câmera lenta o olha azul, belo e forte pousar nela junto de um sorriso perigosamente vitorioso.

Um jato de luz violeta batera contra o peito da Comensal jogando a para cinco metros longe, mas Hermione não tivera tempo de aproximar-se. A Comensal surgira atrás de si prendendo-a pelo pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que outro comensal exclamara em alerta.

– _Senhora, não podemos ferir a Elemental!_

Hermione debatera-se contra o braço de Lestrange que prendia-a contra si fazendo com que Hermione apontasse a própria varinha pro seu peito enquanto marcava seu pescoço com seus longos dedos e unhas com uma ligeira linha divertida ao pé da orelha da garota.

– _Não se preocupe, deve haver outra maneira da pequena __Fada__ aprender a sua lição._

Quase como se o silêncio da floresta proibida composse uma canção para a noite, onde o luar tivesse o som de uma flauta.

"_Uma noite enluarada  
mostra-se linda  
uma voz de criança  
vai desaparecendo_

_Lá... longe, longe...  
bem distante  
você também está nesse céu  
não está?"_

Aquela era uma noite por demais movimentada nos terrenos de Hogwarts, mas a floresta parecia à percepção de Daniel, um plano à parte. Daniel mirava o filho de seus melhores amigos com um sentimento por demais angustiante. Mas o jovem Malfoy continuara por manter o alto-controle à cima das condições naturais.

– E de que missão você está falando? – perguntara o francês tentando recuperar o controle. O garoto batera de leve nas próprias vestes antes de responder.

– Eu não tenho tempo para te explicar todo o processo, vou pelo básico que você já deve estar ciente: O egocêntrico do meu pai se tornou o Herdeiro de Slytherin e a problemática da minha mãe a Herdeira de Sépia das Pedras. Os dois estão presos na infeliz Maldição dos Herdeiros que termina tragicamente da forma que todas as maldições terminam... – Daniel prestava cuidada atenção na rápida narrativa do garoto que parecia ansioso por pular essa parte continuando em círculos. – Vão ficar nessa guerrinha particular e sangrenta até que um tenha a coragem de matar o outro. Não existe herói nessa história.

– Era o que eu temia... – comentara Daniel, mas logo se arrependera ao ouvir o suspiro sarcástico do garoto ao seu comentário.

– Antares Sépia era uma presunçosa cujo maior talento era tomar todas as decisões importantes por conta própria e erradamente. Na primeira grande guerra entre os bruxos ela liderou o exército contra às artes das Trevas que Salazar Slytherin estava tentando implantar. E Slytherin que apreciava mais do que tudo, poder, é claro, tornou essa guerra pessoal. Saiu do controle, Sépia ficou obsessiva. Seus poderes se desenvolveram de forma sobrenatural, até então Sytherin era o bruxo mais poderoso da história. Suas experiências mágicas o tornaram indestrutível... em outras palavras: praticamente imortal. Era o único capaz de suportar a magia de Sépia, chegou a um pouco que quem se colocasse em seu caminho acabava desintegrado.

- Olha, eu estou adorando a aula de _História da Magia_ e a sua visita realmente não é a das mais comuns, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar que Hermione pode estar morrendo em algum lugar nesse exato momento! – Cortara o francês descontrolado, o garoto só revirara os olhos.

- Você está acompanhando?! Meus pais herdaram os poderes desses dois lunáticos. Pode parecer muito legal agora, mas vai devastar este mundo como uma bomba nuclear! Quando meu pai completar a sua missão, matar o Potter, a causa dos _nascidos-trouxa_ será esquecida. A história finalmente se repetirá.

- Exatamente como Voldemort planeja...

- Nem Voldermot faz idéia da percussão dos seus planos. Só existe uma maneira de evitar isso tudo e essa maneira é você.

"_No final do verão  
nós dois nos separamos  
e neste parque nos encontramos...  
você se lembra ainda daquela constelação?_

_Mesmo muito tempo sem nos vermos  
eu ainda acredito nas memórias  
eu quero sentir novamente,  
a mesma felicidade daquele dia  
Juntos, sentindo aquela fragrância...  
fogos explodem e brilham como um flash"_

– Solte-a Lestrange! – Ordenara Harry com a varinha apontada para a cabeça da Comensal que prendia o corpo de Hermione em frente ao seu.

Por um momento os Comensais recuaram para perto de Bellatrix de forma estratégica. Harry estava eufórico, só a castanha notava que tudo era uma cilada, eles já podiam tê-los derrotado a tempo.

Hermione sentira-se fraca e enjoada pela a devastação de sentimentos que acontecia dentro de si. Achara que aquela noite já havia sido a pior de sua vida e não tivera nem mesmo uma hora de reabilitação. Seus olhos encheram-se de repente de uma grossa camada de lágrimas perante a ardência que se encontrava neles. Ardência acima de tudo de ódio.

– _Você não faz idéia do quanto eu estou me divertido com isso._ – Sussurrara a Comensal no ouvido da castanha. Hermione debatera-se novamente como se estivessem ameaçando-a de arrancarem-lhe o fígado. Sentia as verdadeiras intenções da Comensal e não conseguia encarar Harry e suas esmeraldas completamente ignorantes da situação. – _Ele pensa que eu vou machucar você..._ – A comensal sorrira. – _O que será que o faz pensar que eu me importaria com um verme como você?_

– Eu mantenho minha promessa sua vadia! Eu vou matar você! – Cuspira Hermione para a Comensal que apertara ainda mais seu pescoço.

- _E como você vai fazer isso? Talvez eu possa te dar algumas idéias..._

- NÃO! – Mas fora tarde demais, Um jato verde saíra da varinha da Comensal no exato momento que Hermione exclamara. Harry caíra no chão gritando em agonia e seu berro perfurara os tímpanos de Hermione junto de seu último suspiro de consciência.

"_Eu quero ir onde você está  
Eu quero sair deste lugar agora...  
na completa escuridão, não consigo enxergar nada  
mesmo estando com muito medo, está tudo bem...  
Incontáveis céus estrelados  
estiveram sempre aqui  
Não chore, este é o mesmo lindo céu  
que nós viemos naquele dia..."_

Em Hogwarts os professores rebelavam-se numa segunda estratégia de partida. A agitada aglomeração de alunos agora entrava em pânico com a gigante marca negra no céu, já contando com a aproximação do ataque dos Comensais da Morte enquanto estavam sendo guiados por chaves de portal e passagens secretas.. Já na Floresta Proibida a calmaria sinistra permanecia com o canto das árvores.

"_Vou além desse caminho  
o som dos seus passos  
ficam na minha mente  
encarando minha própria sombra  
e pensando...  
mesmo não tentando mudar tudo  
os sentimentos de dor crescem, cada vez mais  
Não importa o quanto eu acredite nisso  
Você, já não está mais aqui"_

- Você, Daniel Conl, jurou lealdade aos dois Herdeiros. E por mais insignificante que isso possa parecer, é na verdade uma das magias mais antigas de todo mundo mágico. – Dissera o rapaz de cabelo platinado para loiro de cabelos espetados que agora dera um passo para trás em confusão. – É o tipo de milagre conhecido por ser o único capaz de criar exceções nesse tipo de Maldição. – O rapaz dissera com um tédio ainda mais profundo junto de uma ligeira repugnância como se falasse de uma matéria escolar da qual detestava . - Vem da linhagem do _"Amor Incondicional"_ Sério, detesto essa parte.

- E o que isso significa?!

- Significa que você é um Sentinela. Você é o que carrega essa exceção com você. É o único disposto e capaz de lutar pela restauração das almas dos meus pais... – Daniel arregalara os olhos como se escorregasse e caísse em algo realmente desconfortante. – _Se é que ainda sobrou alguma..._

– E como é que eu vou fazer isso? – Dissera o francês depois de alguns segundos de choque, o rapaz se aproximara com um novo sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

– Existe uma espada, forjada pelo próprio Slytherin do seu próprio poder consangüíneo. É a única espada capaz de derrotar o Herdeiro de Slytherin. _Encontre-a antes de qualquer um. _– Uma ventania ainda mais forte batera de encontro com os dois, o rapaz olhara sério para dentro da floresta. – Meu tempo está acabando...

"_Eu quero estar ao seu lado  
mesmo se eu for pequeno,  
mesmo se eu for pequeno,  
Eu te Amo...  
e você precisa de mim,  
mais do que tudo...  
Eu tentei realizar os seus desejos  
acreditando numa estrela cadente  
mas não chore  
eu irei te alcançar  
neste mesmo lindo céu..."_

Uma forte camada de ar explodira do corpo de Hermione pra cima dos Comensais derrubando-os, Bellatrix conseguira aparatar a tempo mais distante e num movimento rápido com a varinha criara raízes que prendiam Hermione estendida no ar. Os olhos da castanha tornavam-se vermelhos assustando de leve a Comensal enquanto toda a neve em volta se agitava.

– Esse é o máximo que você pode fazer? – Perguntara Lestrange de forma debochada um segundo antes do chão aos seus pés rachar-se, mas ela novamente aparatara, agora aparecendo atrás de um Harry completamente fraco agarrando-o pelo pescoço como fizera com Hermione. – Acho melhor eu pegar o que eu vim buscar. Dessa vez você não vai me atrapalhar, vai? – A castanha gritara em resposta fazendo com que o vento se rebelasse mais, prendendo os dois num redemoinho de neve. – Isso não vai adiantar Granger!

- O que... o que está havendo com ela? Hermione! – tentara Harry inutilmente sair do domínio de Bellatrix, caçando com a outra mão a própria varinha por entre a neve.

- Senhora! Não temos como Pará-la! Temos que sair logo daqui! – Gritara o Comensal mais próximo dos dois.

- Deixa comigo seu idiota. – retrucara Bellatrix apontando a própria varinha para o redemoinho que cercava o corpo da garota.

- NÃO! – protestara Harry, mas logo sendo acertado na cara por Bellatrix caindo de cara na neve.

- _Congelatus_.

"_Mesmo muito tempo sem nos vermos  
eu ainda acredito nas memórias  
eu quero sentir novamente,  
a mesma felicidade daquele dia  
Juntos, sentindo aquela fragância...  
fogos explodem e brilham como um flash"_

- Não! Espera! Como eu vou encontrar essa espada?! – Questionara Daniel atônito segurando o rapaz pelo braço, o rapaz observara por um momento o desespero do francês com o cenho franzido ligeiramente solidário.

- Você precisa encontrar a única Sentinela que já existiu. – Dissera o rapaz. Daniel novamente arregalara os olhos, dessa vez mais esperançoso.

- Onde?

- Ela vive no lugar mais sombrio e submerso às Trevas do Mundo mágico. Ela é a única que sabe dessa espada, Daniel. A única que **pode** te ajudar. – A ventania ficara agora mais forte, as nuvens juntaram-se no céu cobrindo a lua e relâmpagos começaram a explodir. – Eu tenho que ir. Você deve começar desde já Daniel. A guerra já começou.

- Espera! Eu preciso de mais infor...

- Tem mais Daniel! – O francês calara-se instantaneamente para não perder nada. O rapaz falava com ainda mais urgência e pela primeira vez afetado – Algo que está fora da sua missão, mas o que realmente me fez voltar.

- O que?!

- A minha mãe adquiriu uma doença no coração. – Daniel perdera a cor, seus olhos mantinham-se cada vez mais eufóricos de desespero e confusão. – Não tem nome, não tem cura, é letal! – Daniel gaguejava sem conseguir falar. – Não se sabe ao certo quando e como, mas...

- Diga!

- Ela vai ser envenenada no seu aniversário de dezoito anos! Pela porção Olictavus! Eu tenho quase certeza que será isso que irá gerar a doença. – Fora a primeira vez que o arrogante jovem Malfoy parecera mais com a criança que Hermione lhe descrevera. Daniel sentira ânsia de abraçar o garoto, mas quase como adivinhando este se afastara.

- Eu não irei permitir.

- Não. Você vai, este fato você não tem como mudar. Você não pode mudar o Destino Daniel, mas você pode acrescentar à ele. – Daniel movimentava-se tenso, cada vez mais perdido na explicação do garoto. – Nós soubemos a doença tarde demais. Mas eu estou te avisando dela agora. Talvez ainda esteja em tempo de se criar um antídoto! – Daniel encarara por um tempo a seriedade daqueles olhos cinzas com ligeiro traço canino e acenara afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- E onde fica mesmo esse lugar mais sombrio e submerso às Trevas do Mundo mágico? – Perguntara Daniel mais confiante fazendo o loiro platinado sorrir de volta.

"_Eu quero ir onde você está  
apertando minha pequena mão  
Eu quero chorar, esse é... esse é...  
aquele lindo céu"_

Toda a tempestade de neve cessara e Harry vira emergisse em volta de Hermione com um estalar constante de algo sendo cristalizado até que se fechara, prendendo a castanha numa grossa pilastra de Gelo.

- O que você fez sua filha da puta!?– Gritara Harry, porém a Comensal o ignorara virando-se indiferente para os demais comensais.

- Prendam-no. – Instantaneamente três vultos encapuzados avançaram em Harry prendendo-o com cordas e estendendo-o entre eles.

Lestrange usara mais uma vez o crucio no garoto que gritara mais uma vez, mas suportando ao máximo para ficar acordado. Bellatrix dera uma última gargalhada vitoriosa.

– Esse é de longe o baile de encerramento mais especial. – Dissera ela analisando Harry perder os sentidos de vagar. – Vamos embora. – dissera ela passando pelos comensais que se olharam encapuzados.

- Mas e o Potter? O Lorde não vai...?

- Dumbledore vai chegar a qualquer momento. – Dissera outro comensal.

- O Lorde nunca precisará saber da nossa figuração no baile de encerramento. Deixe que o Herdeiro faça o trabalho sujo. Isso tudo foi só por diversão. – Dissera Bellatrix ao posicionar-se para aparatar, mas antes olhara para o caixão de gelo de Hermione com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios fazendo um último movimento com a varinha que fizera com que o caixão de gelo voasse em alta velocidade em direção ao lago, mergulhando de uma só vez para as profundezas. – Ops...

_"Eu tentei realizar os seus desejos  
acreditando numa estrela cadente  
quero chorar,  
não consegui te alcançar  
nestes mesmo lindo céu"_

Era silencioso onde ela estava. Abrira os olhos amêndoas e a paisagem que tivera era completamente embaçada, ofuscada por uma quantidade de luz que lhe doía os olhos. Notara-se surda de repente. _"Onde estou"_ – Perguntara-sesentido frio apesar de estar em um campo aberto e florido que parecia bater muito sol. _"Estou no poder dele novamente? Não, isso é diferente..."_ Olhara em volta em desespero, havia movimentação ali, ansiava em ser notada, precisava de ajuda.

"_Harry?"_ Ela vira, a visão alterada... Embaçada. Mas o rapaz de cabelos negros parecera ouvi-la. Hermione forçara a vista para enxergar o conforto nos olhos verdes do amigo, mas não conseguira... a altura de seus olhos estava sombreada e escura, completando o quadro de suas vestes sombrias e desbotadas.

Hermione sentira o desespero dentro de si propagasse por todo o corpo, como se o sangue do diamante estraçalhado em seu peito finalmente estivesse jorrando-se. Uma voz doce e angelical em sua mente como um uivo das sereias tentava acalmá-la: _"Você precisa saber o que vê"._ Mas logo o uivo fora substituído pela voz da figura a sua frente.

"_Konstantine_" – Ele respondera num sussurro, como se sussurrasse a morte. Nenhum nome causara tanto horror na castanha. Fora quando outro som se fez ouvir em seus ouvidos como um baque, uma carga elétrica contra o seu peito que a fizera despertar daquele mundo e sensações de mortes. Como se de forma bruta fosse sugada de volta para seu corpo com vida e tudo não tivesse passado de um flash back.

Hermione vira-se de volta a superfície, puxada pelo braço com brutalidade pra cima do gelo, de joelhos, completamente encharcada com pedaços de gelo ainda em volta de si. Respirava em desespero e frustrada como se fosse ressuscitada através de choques, mas ainda presa às suas últimas lembranças de seus últimos momentos conscientes.

- Harry?! Harry! Gina e Ron! – Ela dizia aos choros tremendo de forma alucinada.

- Harry e os Weasley estão vivos Hermione, ficarão bem. – Fora então que ela reconhecera o homem que a tirara do gelo como sendo Ephram que a encarava ligeiramente transtornado por trás dos seus indiferentes olhos negros. Para a surpresa de Ephram, Hermione caíra mais uma vez num choro mais forte, agarrando-se às pernas do Comensal.

- Você tem razão! – Ela soluçava com a cara coberta de lágrimas e desespero. O Comensal engolira em seco. – Você tem razão! Eu não sou nada! Eu não tenho nenhuma força! Não consigo proteger nem a mim mesma! Eu não estou pronta, ajude-me! Por favor!

Ephram engolira novamente em seco ao ver as circunstâncias devastadoras em que Hermione se encontrava, aos prantos, completamente nocauteada, agarrada às suas pernas e tocara o topo de sua cabeça num gesto simples e consolador abaixando até a atura da garota sustentando-a pelos ombros para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Você pode confiar em mim. Eu te tornarei a mais forte de todas. – Então, um segundo após aquela promessa Hermione caíra exausta e completamente adormecida nos braços do Comensal.

Essa era uma das desvantagens de se ter um coração puro. Todo tipo de coisa o prejudicava. O deixava em pedaços. O condenava. E ainda por cima carregava com sigo aquele sentimento dolorosamente imortal da esperança. Brincando com suas lesões, sua disposição de restaurar-se por inteiro quantas vezes ainda fosse possível. Pois esta maldita pena de manter-se puro o condenava a esse eterno ciclo de autodestruição.

Mas talvez, tamanha dor causasse uma reação positiva. Como o veneno de uma cobra, sendo modificado e transformando-se em antídoto. Se aquela fragilidade fosse capaz de se tornar imune, acostumar-se à dor, fazendo que com o tempo esta destruísse seus censores de sensibilidade e emoção. Varrendo aquele sentimento responsável pelo sofrimento mesmo que com isso, causasse em todos os outros alguma lesão.

Tudo o que Hermione queria era ser amada, mas o amor se ocupara de aleijar de diversas formas seu coração. Primeiro a fizeram sentir apenas um músculo morto dentro do peito, agora ela só sentia um vazio de diamante evaporado.

Mas e quanto àqueles que optam por uma retaliação? Aqueles que caminham solitários em seu cavalo platinado igualmente como os fios dos próprios cabelos, como mais um reflexo do luar. Ficam no seu eterno passeio pela noite porque não possuem um lugar confortável para voltar. Me pergunto se o seu pacto com o silêncio se deve a todas as escolhas que teve de tomar e se, se arrepende de ter deixado de amar...

O que os faria ter uma vida assim? Sincera repugnância de amar? Ou motivos que por maldade, não deixam registrar? O que será que se passava com Draco Malfoy, que permanecia no seu comprometedor passeio com o Luar? Será que sabia a Lua os seus segredos? De alguma forma eles pareciam por demais íntimos. Draco guiava seu cavalo albino com apenas uma mão presa às rédeas. Uma majestosa capa negra presa ao pescoço, confundindo-o com a noite. Os primeiros botões da camisa abertos onde avistava-se contra a pela pálida, um pingente de cristal fume, como um recipiente de mágoas.

O loiro tinha as feições caninas franzidas e severas, com uma linha de expressão retraída sentindo em seu peito esquerdo a pior de todas as feridas. Trouxera seus dedos de volta para a sua vista. Estavam cobertos do sangue Malfoy que Draco encarara como que a seu maior inimigo. Respirara pesadamente, continuando seu caminho. Aquela era a ferida que devia levar consigo.

Então o loiro tirara do bolso uma caixa preta e dela tirara um fino cigarro bruxo, analisando-o por um momento, como que lhe dando uma chance de o enfeitiçar. Colocara-o na boca puxando de leve, fazendo o cigarro acender-se em brasas e soltara no ar aquela substância de dentro de si. Esperançoso que com ela fosse mais, qualquer resquício do veneno que a castanha depositara ali.

Ele era indestrutível, sabia, e por mais que não soubesse explicar de onde aquela ferida vinha, num fundo sabia que a merecia. Não sabia quanto tempo ela demoraria para fechar... mas esperaria, pois de uma forma sádica, era aliviante deixá-la sangrar.

FIM DA TERCEIRA PARTE

Continua...


End file.
